The Last Battle
by Jules In Neverland
Summary: Two years after leaving the US Air Force, Captain Rebeca Mitchell works for the FBI. With her ex-wife about to marry a man that it's not as perfect as he seems, and a seven year old to take care of, she fights to fulfill her three ultimate missions in life: Make justice after terrible events happened during war. Catch the last bad guy of her career. Gain the love of her life back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, welcome to my brand new fanfic, bechloe and jaubrey, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New York City.

Rebeca Mitchell sometimes hated her work with her whole heart. It was past noon and she was stuck in the FBI building of New York City where she was now doing paperwork to close a recent case she had had. It was July 12th of 2015, and it was her son Noah's birthday. He lived with Chloe, his other mom, after in court Chloe proved Beca worked too much to handle taking care of their son, and Beca knew she was right, even if it hurt. Also, as an FBI agent, she knew Noah could be in danger in her apartment. So he lived with Chloe, and Beca could see him anytime, unless Chloe texted Beca previously announcing they had plans for the day, and also also two weekends of every month, Beca got to have him all for herself. The holidays were distributed every year, although Beca knew their seven year old always had more fun with Chloe's family. Also, since Beca got sent for ten months to Pakistan two weeks after divorcing Chloe, she really had no chance with her son's custody. And today, Beca was about to be thrown to the wolves if she arrived late to her son's birthday in Chloe's house. Also called Chloe and Jared's house. God, she hated that guy.

"Still working, Mitchell?" Jesse Swanson smiled from behind her desk. He was wearing his fancy dark suit, courtesy of FBI rules, and he looked at his watch "You know, or we go now, or we better book a flight to Norway so our angry wives can't find us."

Beca sighed and nodded slowly, turning her computer off, and standing up, grabbing a black suit jacket just like Jesse's. She didn't even have time to shower and change clothes. She opened a drawer of her desk, getting a perfectly wrapped up present out of it, and closing the drawer again with her keys before following Jesse to the elevator.

"I'm driving" Beca said suddenly, and Jesse chuckled.

"Only because you have to stand Mr. Perfection soon."

"Seriously Jesse" Beca said as they walked through the parking lot towards her car "how can you even stand him? You should be jealous, he's your wife's best friend."

"Beca, he's a jerk who believes to be awesome only because, like my amazing wife, went to Oxford. But I'm sexier, I'm the one who put a ring on it, he's completely after your ex-wife, and I'm the father of Aubrey's children. I can't be nervous, I'm too lucky" Jesse said with a little smile "You, on the other side, are screwed." He added with certain complicity, patting Beca's back once very softly. Beca huffed.

"I'm such a jerk. Twelve years and four months serving my country, being a damn good captain of the United States Air Forces, a bunch of medals, and that guy still got the best in the world because I was stupid enough to lose her, and he still makes me feel like a nobody and a loser" Beca let go with frustration. They opened the car and got into it, Beca starting the engine.

They were parking by the beautiful house of Chloe –Beca would rather die than admit Jared Berkley also lived there- and saw the garden was already full of people and children running around, playing. There were also tons of colorful balloons.

"Mommy!" a short brunette boy with stormy blue eyes and a wavy hair cut short but still long enough to cover the back of his neck, with bangs to cover his forehead, ran towards Beca in the second she and Jesse entered the garden through the door in the fences, and launched to her arms. Beca grinned hugging him tightly and spinning around. She kept the boy sitting against her hip "You came!" he said happily.

"Of course I came, I would never miss your birthday" Beca smiled kissing his cheek. It hurt her enough in her chest that she had missed the first four months of his life, his third birthday and his fifth birthday. She left him back on the ground and he greeted Jesse effusively too. Jesse and Aubrey were his godparents, Jesse being Beca's best friend and Aubrey being Chloe's best friend "I have a present for you, you know?" she said, giving him a package. He grinned taking it and opened it quickly.

"It's an _EF-111A Raven_!" he yelled with enthusiasm. It was a small replica of one of those war planes Beca had piloted many times.

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Beca grinned seeing his enthusiasm. He had inherited hers and her father's love for planes.

"Are you kidding me?" the now seven year old replied "I love it! Mamma's gonna flip!" she added, running to the beautiful ginger that stood not very far away talking with her boyfriend, Jared, and also Aubrey, Jesse –who had gone there after hugging Noah-, Chloe's sister Gwen, her husband Finn, and some parents of friends of the birthday boy. Beca looked up and her heart stopped. Chloe was so beautiful, not that she even knew how to be otherwise. Jared smiled at Beca, and kissed Chloe in that moment. Beca sighed and opened her jacket instead of taking her gun and shooting Jared like she wanted to, while walking towards them.

"Hi!" Chloe smiled giving Beca two polite kisses on the cheeks and handing her a glass of beer.

"Hi" Beca smiled at the group.

"Mamma, look what momma gave me!" Noah said excitedly waving the plane in front of Chloe, who smiled stroking his hair "It's an _EF-111A Raven_ , right mom?" he added, looking up to Beca, who nodded with a tiny smile.

"That's great! One more to your amazing collection, soon you'll be able to make your own little army if not already" Chloe said happily.

"Cool plane!" Jared was a tall man, taller than Beca and Chloe, with brunette hair, grey eyes, and looked like a closet, although Beca knew she was much more fitted than he could ever be. He had a beard of one or two days, and he also had a beer in his hand "How's everything going Beca?" he added, looking at Beca with a sympathetic expression.

"Good, very good" Beca replied stroking Noah's hair to have her two hands too busy to punch Jared's nose. She looked down at her son, and then, something sparkled. Her falcon eyes quickly found the source, trained to see the smallest of things from the air, and her heart almost stopped, her need to throw up rising "New ring, Chloe?" she said getting pale. She knew what that was. Chloe grinned and flashed her hand in front of her excitedly looking at Jared.

"Pretty, right? It's sapphire" Jared commented.

"Chloe?" Beca stared at Chloe with a forced smile, ignoring Jared.

"Jared proposed a couple days ago and I said yes" Chloe told her. Beca gulped and looked at Jesse, who looked down. He knew. Everybody knew.

"Great" Beca drank from her beer "Congratulations!" Beca felt so much pain inside, she was surprised of not seeing blood coming out her chest "Noah, let's play a bit, uh?" Beca suggested feeling she couldn't be there much longer, and Noah nodded.

They played chase with other children from a while, and then Noah wanted to leave his plane with the rest of the collection, so Beca walked with him inside. The house was beautiful, and Beca had spent there the best nine years and two months of her life, since she asked Chloe to marry her and Chloe said yes, although she hadn't really been there much, that's the prize she had to pay for being captain in the US Military Air Force. There were framed photographs everywhere, mostly featuring Chloe and Jared's happy life together, and Noah. They entered a blue room with wooden floor and tons of photographs around of Noah, school, soccer matches, planes, and many photographs of Noah and Beca. Beca always procured doing thousands of photographs of them together every time she could, so they could remind each other they always had the other, even if they didn't live together. Beca smiled proudly when she saw a bookshelf was filled with figures of military planes of all kinds. Noah had them perfectly organized, and put the new one in its spot, and smiled at Beca.

"Mom?" he asked, sitting on his duvet, that was also filled with planes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Beca curved her lips forming a tiny smile, and sat beside him putting a hand on his back.

"Why don't you and Jared get along?" Noah asked looking up at Beca's stormy blue eyes, with his tiny hands intertwined on his lap. Beca nodded slowly.

"Because both of us are in love with mamma, I'm jealous because he has everything I want with both of you and gets to live here, that has been my home for more than nine years, and he is jealous because he can't have the relationship with you that I have, because he's not your father, and I'm badass and have a hotter body" she added with a smirk, a Jared chuckled "Is that something that worries you, son?"

"Well…" Noah shrugged "Not really. But he makes mom really happy, and I don't like that she has to suffer seeing the man she loves and the woman she also have strong feelings for argue and be in such bad terms."

"You're right. I'll back off in front of your mother, okay?" Noah nodded with a little smile "Are you happy with Jared, Noah? Are you okay with him living here, marrying mamma and becoming your step-father?" This time, Noah took a little longer to think about it.

"I'd love it if you could marry mamma again and come to live here with us, and Jared was just mamma's friend with whom I got to play from time to time, instead of him being here all the time, and I barely having chances to hang out with you, that are my mother" Noah replied "But if that can't happen, as you and mamma explained it was, then, I guess I'm happy with mamma being with him and him living here with us. He makes mamma laugh and I catch them kissing a lot, which I guess is good, and they barely fight, and he's always here with us, many times he picks mamma up from work before they come get me from school and we come home, and we have a lot of fun. He's very nice with me, and we play soccer and other stuff, and he's fun, he even spent the whole morning here with me getting everything ready and didn't go to work. So I guess I'm happy." Beca smiled with a bittersweet taste.

"That's good then. Noah, I just want you to have clear in your mind and in your heart, that I would do anything, anything for you and mamma, that I love you both more than anything, and that the most important thing in my life is your happiness, so in the moment you're not feeling happy, you know you have to call me and I'll do whatever it takes to fix it" Beca said getting serious "If in any moment you don't want to be here, or live here, or you just want to hang out with me a bit, you tell me, and I'll be here in less than ten minutes. You don't have to miss me just because of school, or work, or because a jury said you had to live with mamma and not with me. And also, you need to remember your mamma only wants the best for you, too, but sometimes, she may not know what to do, or I may not know what to do, and then you have to tell us."

Noah nodded eagerly.

"Thank you momma. I really missed you" he hugged her and she smiled kissing his hair and wrapping an arm around her "I wish you didn't have to work so much."

"I know, I wish that too… but the only reason I work so much, it's so I can create a better world for you to crush it" Beca said pressing her lips against his forehead as he looked up to her "You know you can call me while at work, right? At any time, day or night, and I'll be here."

"Even at four in the morning?" Noah asked, and Beca chuckled.

"Specially at four in the morning" she replied.

"Momma, can you stay for the day here, until after dinner?" Noah asked.

"Sure thing, as long as your mamma wants me here. You'll have to ask her, okay?" Noah nodded, and then they heard a knock on the doorframe, they had left the door open. Chloe was by the frame, and looked nervous.

"Noah sweetie, can you leave momma and I alone for a moment? I need to talk with her in private" Beca raised her eyebrows, and Noah nodded, standing up and running out of the room. Chloe came in closing the door after her "I hope that you don't mind much" she added looking at Beca with a little smile and a hopeful expression. Beca pressed her lips together and shook her head intertwining her hands on her lap nervously. Chloe sat on Noah's desk chair near the bed "This weekend is your turn to have Noah" Chloe stated "Do you have anything ready yet?" she asked. It was Friday.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be a secret" Beca replied, and Chloe nodded.

"This weekend Jared had planned a trip, the three of us to Florida, where his parents live, so we could announce our compromise and introduce Noah. Jared's father owns a boat and we were going to plow through the seas, celebrate, maybe teach surf to Noah, have fun." Beca nodded slowly.

"Well, then Noah will be excited for next week's weekend."

"Yeah, the thing is…" Beca saw Chloe's nervousness, her doubt, the shame in her voice for talking about it with Beca, and Beca knew where their conversation was going "Next week, Jared's planning won't be in the States. And we can't wait until my next weekend with Noah after that one to tell Jared's family, the sooner Noah gets to know them, the better. Jared is going to be his step-father and he's gonna have new grandparents, and uncles, and aunts, cousins… they don't know each other at all, and this weekend they're all going to be there."

"They aren't going to be Noah's cousins or anything, Noah already has an aunt, an uncle and two cousins. Jared's family is not his family, is his step family, and he doesn't need to be close to them" Beca argued stubbornly.

"Beca…" Chloe started warningly, and then gulped and nodded, deciding to avoid the argument "This is important for me Beca. For our family, Jared, Noah and me. We are a family. Noah is a part of two families, just like I'm part of my parent's family and then I have my own, Noah has you and then has this family, and it's really important for us, it would mean a lot if you could… I need you to let me Noah this weekend. In exchange, you can have him next weekend, and the one after that. Please."

Beca huffed and stood up, pacing towards a bookshelf hugging herself with one arm and pinching her frown with her free hand.

"So" Beca said in a whisper "I only get four entire days and nights with my son, my only family alive despite my mother in Portland, per month, while you get the other twenty something days, and now you tell me in all those days you couldn't make it to go to damn Florida" Beca whispered with frustration and nodded for herself, refusing to look at Chloe and instead staring at a photograph of her and her son in the bookshelf, as she felt her eyes get wet. She never, ever cried, unless it was something about her son, except on the few amazing occasions she had to cry without being anything Noah related, that were the day Chloe said yes to marrying her, the day of their wedding, some of the times she got sent away for a war, the day Chloe told her she was pregnant (Beca had given her her things so Chloe could carry Beca's baby because Beca had been injured and unable to do so, and also Chloe wanted to have someone like Beca to remind her of Beca), the day she got a call in Iraq from Chloe saying Noah had been born, the day Beca met Noah (although all of those were Noah related things), and then, if Beca thought about it, the only other time she had cried, was when she was too traumatized and when she was losing Chloe, until she finally lost her.

"Beca… I'm really sorry" Chloe started. Beca was really thankful she hadn't gotten the typical _you got into this yourself_ answer, and just nodded.

"Fine" Beca said then "Leave me alone, please." Chloe nodded, and Beca heard the door open and close. She spent five minutes with her eyes closed, sitting on Noah's bed with her face between her hands. She wasn't upset for changing one week her plan, was upset about everything, and mostly, was the most upset with herself and the stupid decision she took when she was twenty two to join the American Air Force Army. Decision she still had to regret, more than ten years later, now that she was thirty six years old.

Finally, she decided to go back to the garden and enjoy her son's birthday, and they played for a bit. Then, they had lunch, he blew the candles, and they ate the cake, and he went back to play with his friends while Beca resigned to adults' conversations.

"For Colin, history is the hardest" Beca hadn't been paying much attention, but a mother was speaking about an older son she had, the brother of one of Noah's friends.

"It's a luxury when the time comes we will have Beca to explain at least the wars and political issues to Noah, right Becs?" Jared said then, and Beca looked from Noah to him, coldly.

"Firstly, call me that ever again Jared, and I will punch you" she said, making the adults chuckle except Chloe, who knew she was serious "And secondly… yes, I guess I'll be the one to talk with my son about wars and stupid presidents making stupid decisions." The parents of Noah's friends smiled kindly.

"Somebody hates politicians a bit, uh?" a father joked.

"I reckon I hate politicians a lot" Beca shrugged, the statement wasn't such a big deal for her "After all, they're the ones to sign in for crazy and completely unnecessary wars."

"Oh, yeah, my kid said one of Noah's moms used to be in the military" the same father said "it's understandable to hate the ones that decide the wars… what were you in the army, if I may ask?"

"When I left, I was Captain of Squadron 176 of the American Air Force Special Operations Command, but of course I had to be things like Lieutenant, Airman, and a bunch of others. I got promoted quite quickly somehow" Beca bit her lip and took a sip from her beer, that she had recharged twice already. She needed lots of liquid courage to stand Chloe and Jared's perfect life. The parents, however, seemed quite content and satisfied with her reply, like judging what kind of kid Noah was, and Beca wasn't about to let people believe her son was a nobody or something like that.

"So you piloted those cool planes from the movies?" a mother asked with an excited smile.

"I piloted planes, helicopters, bombardiers, rescue planes and whatever I was asked to. I never fancied movies about wars, so I don't quite know what Air Force seems to be in them… but yeah, I piloted stuff sometimes, and other times I was just at the base waiting to be called for something. If I had free time, I flew my favorite planes, usually the ones that are really fast, really silent, and fly really high and can spin and do really cool stuff. I didn't like big planes much."

"Seems cool" a father said nodding satisfactory.

"At first, yeah" Beca nodded "Then, missions come, and you don't always agree. Most soldiers don't really agree with most of the stuff they're asked to do, but you do it, because there's a contract, because you made an oath, and have bosses, and people to protect, and because you know if you disobey hell can break loose. I'm not saying soldiers are threatened or something, not at all, but the system is made so it's easy to get in, but really hard to get out, so they don't send hundreds of soldiers to a war, end up having a few dozens, and they all get killed. It's just a job, and I'm glad I left it."

"How did you left it, by the way" Jared said with a frown "Because Chloe asked you many times without a result, right?"

 _That's it_ Beca thought _he's dead. How does he dare to get into our personal business in front of everybody? Even Chloe seems uncomfortable_.

"Jared, that's quite personal honey" Chloe said with a polite smile "You aren't supposed to…"

"It's fine" Beca said through grilled teeth "It's an opportunity to get some sense into your fiancée's brain. For your information Jared, I didn't pretend to not be hearing my wife's petitions to leave the army, I had been wanting to leave for quite some time myself. I asked, multiple times, I talked with my superiors, I sent tons of letters, and as I was saying, the system is done so it's hard to leave. I ended up getting a bunch of _now it wouldn't be the best moment, Captain Mitchell_ , and then I got sent to war time after time until my wife divorced me and then before I could find a new house, I was being deployed again, to Pakistan, for ten months. How did I got out? Easy actually, my plane got bombarded and I was left in coma for weeks. After all military thought I was too shaken up to go back. Happy?" Beca said so politely it hurt. Chloe seemed uncomfortable and threw a killing look to Jared, who nodded with a tiny smile. The other parents looked uncomfortable, Jesse and Aubrey were with the children, and Chloe's sister tried to break the ice.

"Now you get to wear actual clean clothes, that must be a great thing" Gwen said with a smirk. Beca almost laughed. She had always loved Gwen, her humor, her ability to not be proper, her optimism, and the fact that she reminded her of Chloe. So she smiled and decided to clear the air too, for her son's well.

"That's actually true, this suit is fancier and smells way better than most of my military clothes. Although heels suck" she smiled, the parents smiled, Chloe seemed more comfortable, and Gwen chuckled. That counted as a win for Beca.

"Mamma!" Noah came running to Chloe.

"Yes love?" Chloe smiled caressing Noah's cheek.

"Can momma stay today with us, until after dinner? She said she could" Noah asked "And since you said I couldn't see her this weekend…" he pouted.

"Yeah, of course she can" she smiled at Chloe "No work this afternoon?"

"FBI usually frees me after lunch on a daily basis" Beca stated, to make it clear that it wasn't common for her to not see her son all day.

"Cool, that way we can play with the remote-control plane you gave me for Christmas!" Noah said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Beca grinned taking Noah up in her arms "You know I have something really really cool planned for next week?"

"Even cooler than the boat Jared's family is gonna get us in?" Noah asked surprised.

"Much cooler" Beca nodded grinning.

"Cooler than your medals?"

"My medals are crap compared."

"Cooler than…" he thought for a moment "Cooler than Portland's snow?" Beca chuckled.

"Noah, it's the coolest thing in the world for nerds like me and you. But it's a big surprise, you have to hold on until next week. Your mamma said that weekend is us, so we are only allowed to do amazingly cool stuff and have fun."

"Can't you give me a clue?" Noah asked.

"Only if that's your last question about it?" Noah nodded "It's an activity."

It was a long, exhausting afternoon, but Beca had fun with her son, and almost felt like in the few birthdays of Noah where they were still the Mitchells. After everybody left, Chloe and Jared went to make dinner and Beca and Noah played with Noah's remote-control plane in the living room.

"That's good Noah, that's good!" Beca encouraged his son squatted down behind him with his hands on his hips and a grin on her face. Noah had the best concentration look as he flew his plane up to the ceiling and then made him spin and other cool stuff.

"Come on kiddos, dinner is served!" Chloe called them from the table. Moments like that, Beca had it hard to believe that she really would be spending the night alone in her apartment, that that wasn't her family anymore, or her house. And the family that lived there had really made a huge effort to erase Beca's path. New furniture, new paint, new organization… Beca felt a knot in her throat and walked behind Noah, who hurried to the table.

They had been having dinner for a while, Beca mostly centering her attention on Noah and not in the happy couple, that always seemed twice as cheesy and romantic when she was present.

"Come on Noah, you're late for bed and tomorrow we have to get up early" Jared told Noah, who, entertained with Beca and their tiny under-the-table jokes, was barely eating. Jared was being nice, but with a hint of scolding, and Noah frowned. Beca hated that man felt like he had the authority over Noah, and hated that Chloe didn't say a thing. Beca couldn't say it either, it wasn't her home.

"It's okay sweetie, if you eat it all, I'll sing you something in bed" Beca said amicably with a tiny smile lovingly caressing Noah's cheek, talking to him so only he could listen. Noah smiled, and nodded.

After putting Noah to sleep, Beca felt the knot in her throat grow, and prepared herself to leave, taking her jacket, that she had left on a chair.

"Thank you for everything Beca, it really means a lot" Chloe said with a kind expression when she was opening the house's door for Beca to leave. Beca was about to reply when her cell rang and she put it against her ear.

"Mitchell" she answered "On my way sir." She hung up "Sorry Chloe… I… really have to go. Duty calls." Beca said with an apologetic look looking back from the door. Chloe nodded biting her lip.

"Okay" Beca nodded, and started to walk away "Beca!" Beca turned around "Just… take care, okay?" she said after debating with herself in silence for a moment. Beca nodded, and left.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, firstly I WAS SO NOT EXPECTING A HUGE RESPONSE AND SO GOOD AND IT'S ALL SO AMAZING I'M FLIPPING. Okay, thank you all so much. I've updated chapter 1 again because I realized there were a couple small errors with the time line, that are now completely fixed in the new version. Also, I love you all, BIG THANK YOU. And this is for you. This chapter contains loads of new information about past!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunting past.

 _Beca was pushed so hard against a door, it opened, and she fell on her knees and forearms on the floor with a loud noise, her arms stopping her skull from crushing against the floor. The door was silently closed and Beca tried to crawl, on her arms and knees, away from another person, who suddenly kicked her on her stomach, and she yelped falling to the ground. With rage, she was quickly pulled up by two hands who wrapped the neck of her work uniform from the Special Corps of the American Air Force, and pinned her against the wall forcefully, Beca's hands reaching the hands on the neck of her uniform quickly as her head smashed against the wall, making her dizzy as strong yelling of man ricocheted in her brain._

 _"Do you hear me Mitchell?!" the strong voice was yelling her, keeping her so tightly held with his hands on the neck of her uniform, that her feet didn't touch the ground._

 _"Y-Yes s-sir!" Beca yelled, trying not to let a tear escape her eyes._

 _"Y-Yes s-sir" the man imitated her mocking her "I don't hear you Captain!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" she repeated with major strength._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"I won't say a thing ever, to anybody, about what happened tonight sir!" cold blue eyes scanned Beca's darker ones._

 _"What happened tonight?" he yelled._

 _"Nothing, sir!"_

 _"Correct" he said with satisfaction, removing his hands from her, making her fall to the ground with a thud "And remember Mitchell" he kicked Beca, who was face down, so she lied face up, and he sat on her abdomen with her knees at both sides of her, a hand on her neck, and the other waving a phone screen in front of her scared eyes "Your mouth opens, and they're dead." Beca fixed her eyes on a photograph taking from faraway of her beautiful ginger holding a two year old against her hips while she looked for the keys in her purse to open their house and enter it, unbeknownst to her that she was being observed secretly. Beca's eyes widened with terror, and she nodded frantically "Remember where my friends are. If I fall, your family dies."_

 _"I won't say a thing Colonel, I swear, I'd do anything but please, please don't hurt them" Beca begged, her vision blurry from hitting her head so much._

 _"I won't, but you'll have to be a good girl, Bec" he said her nickname with mock, and he moved a hand from her throat to his fly, opening it. For Beca's horror, he pulled his hard member out, and stroke it in front of her face "Now, lick it. Let's see what you can do."_

Beca woke up in her dark bedroom of her apartment with great agitation, her throat hurting for a yell she hadn't realized she had let go, her pajama stick to her skin because of the swear that also filled her temples and forehead, and her chest raising quickly with her nervous heart, her breathing quick and labored, and her palms on the mattress as she was sitting on the bed, slightly leaning forward as she tried to recover her breath.

"It's okay" Beca said out loud, and gulped, standing up on the floor and passing a hand through her forehead and hair, feeling a strong headache "I'm in New York City, I'm in the FBI, I'm safe. We're safe." She tried to convince herself, and ended up running to the bathroom and kneeling, throwing her guts into the toilet. A bit later, she sat on her sofa running her hands trough her face, rubbing it, and she gulped a long sip of water while her eyes fixed on the clock on the wall over the counter. Her sofa and TV were next to the dining table, that was next to the kitchen island and the rest of the kitchen. All in one same room in her tiny apartment. It was a quarter past four of a Wednesday, and suddenly, her cell rang. She ran for it, her heart already beating fast again with fear, because calls after midnight were never good –and she was still getting used to not being scared about being deployed every time her phone rang- and her chilling body hadn't recovered yet from her dream "Beca Mitchell." She said to the cell, trying to make her voice not tremble.

"Beca, it's Chloe" Beca almost threw up again, hearing Noah crying in the background "Noah had a nightmare, and you know how bad his asthma gets when he has them, anyway…"

"I'm on my way" Beca interrupted her, and hung up, not needing to hear more. She ran to her bedroom again, throwing on top of her pajama air force gray t-shirt a sweatshirt and putting some sweat pants over her pajama pants. She didn't care that she was wearing no socks under her converse or that she was sweating and pale, and her hair was up in the messiest bum, she knew Chloe would believe her sick appearance was only because of worry over their son.

Noah started having symptoms of asthma two months after his birth, and Beca still got chills when she remembered how she had found out.

 _Beca had been in Iraq for four months and a week, and straight from there she had been sent to Pakistan now a week ago. That day, she was having dinner with the rest of her coworkers in the military bunker where they were staying, when the highest rank in there called her, no other than Major General Henry Shepherd, to her office. She immediately dropped what she was doing, and quickly went there, having been told he was impatient to receive her._

 _"Sir, were you calling me?" Beca asked after knocking the door softly, and being let in by a strong voice. She saw her superior was sitting on his desk, not on the chair but on the desk, with his phone against his ear and a frown._

 _"Yes, Captain Mitchell, your wife is on the phone" Beca frowned. Chloe almost never called her to her cell, because the coverage was shit, but the highest ranks had phones provided by the Army that were specially prepared to receive calls from far away, just in case there was an Emergency, or they had to receive orders of the States, or any other really important things. Soldiers only were let the phone when very important family stuff happened, so Beca and Chloe communicated mostly by letters, the few that went to or from one place successfully. The last time Beca had used that phone had been around two months ago, when her son had been born, and they had let her talk with Chloe for two hours and a half._

 _He handed her the phone and Beca took it, frowning even more hearing Chloe sob and the door of the office close after she was left alone._

 _"Love, I'm here, calm down. Please, calm down and tell me what's going on" she tried to stay calm and serenaded, as they taught her during her training for complicated situations. Chloe still spoke between sobs._

 _"It's Noah" she said, and Beca's heart skipped a beat, her ass supporting on the wooden desk "He woke up from his nap crying, and he wouldn't stop, and he was turning blue, so I rushed him to the hospital, and they said our baby has asthma." Beca breathed deeply, her eyes shutting._

 _"How is he right now?" Beca asked calmly._

 _"He's in a crib here in the hospital, he has to stay for the night, but he's breathing better… he has this big oxygen mask, and they said it's just asthma and gave me something to give him when he has a crisis or something" Chloe said between sobs, but slowly calming down like if hearing Beca soothe her "I'm here with me, I'm gonna stay with him until he can leave… I just, I was so scared Beca, I need you."_

 _"It's okay sweetheart" Beca said "I'm here now. I wish with my whole being I could steal one of these expensive planes and fly myself there, but I can't" Chloe chuckled and Beca smiled "Noah's gonna be fine Chloe. He's a very strong boy, he'll pull through this."_

 _"Well, he's your son and Benjamin Mitchell's grandson, isn't he? I guess he has the strength in the blood." Chloe said more calm._

 _"Exactly" Beca nodded "Is your sister there with you?" Chloe's sister Gwen was a doctor "Or Aubrey? Someone?"_

 _"Yes, they are both right next to me. Gwen was on call actually. Do you have to go already?"_

 _"No, not yet" Beca tranquilized her eyeing the still closed door. There was a normal silence that indicated no bombs so far, but also wasn't the death silence that came before the worst storms._

 _"Okay" Chloe breathed deeply "I got your letter. Are you in Pakistan already?"_

 _"For a week now" Beca replied._

 _"Can they do that baby? Can they just send you from one place to another randomly without coming home?"_

 _"They can do whatever they want with me Chlo, I'm a nobody for them. I guess after having been left to go home after very short time so many times, it's only normal that they start using me a bit more. I talked with Major General Shepherd the other day actually, tried to figure out when would I be meeting my son, but he had no idea. We're trying to teach Pakistanis to deal with their own problems, but we're also attacking others and being attacked almost constantly, although there's not much that I'm allowed to say" Beca explained._

 _"I miss you" Chloe said after a sight._

 _"I miss you too Chloe, you and Noah, I'm dying to meet him" Beca said "I love you both so much, it kills me that I can't be there. But the moment I go back, I'll quit this shit."_

 _"Good" Chloe nodded, a finger inside the incubator, Noah's little hand wrapped around her finger tightly "Did you got the pics?"_

 _"Yes" Beca smiled "All of them I hope. He's beautiful Chlo. He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen, I'm so in love with him already, even if I barely got to feel him or talk to him when he lived in your belly."_

 _"Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker so he can hear you. Hey Noah, listen, this is your momma!"_

 _"Hey Noah! How's the most perfect boy on the world? Are you being good with mamma? Uhm, Chlo, now that I remember, how are you doing? Recovering nice from the labor? God, I hate so much not having been there." Beca said._

 _"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Things are going pretty good." Chloe said "Are you eating and sleeping well? Are you hurt, did your ankle fix well?"_

 _"Yeah, well, sleeping not much, and food here isn't awesome, but it's not being a heavy war so far, things have been mostly good. My ankle is now almost completely healed" she replied. She had hurt her ankle around three weeks ago running from a shooting to her plane._

 _"Good job Becs" Gwen said._

 _"Sleep, Mitchell!" Aubrey said, and Beca chuckled._

 _"I would if nobody called me in the middle of the night asking for my services!" Beca said happy to hear them. The worst had been getting used to sleeping with shootings happening close, but not deep enough to not wake up if the alarm sounded "How's that pregnancy going Aubrey?"_

 _"Very good, only a month and a half left!" Aubrey said excitedly "Will you manage to drag your sorry ass here by then, Captain?"_

 _"I'll do my best. I really miss you guys, really. The letters make my day" Beca said, and breathed deeply "A friend died yesterday. It's our first loss in over two months…" she heard several condolences on the other line "It was actually pretty absurd. We were running to the planes, avoiding being shot on the way. He decided that he could stay behind and clear the way for us." She heard knocking, and seconds later, she saw her superior "I gotta go. I love you all, Noah, don't scare us and don't grow up too fast, I love you!" she heard._

 _"We love you, take care!"_

Beca ran into her son's bedroom, where Chloe was lying next to him in her pajamas as he cried himself into Chloe's embrace, at the same time he somehow used his inhalator. Beca lied on the other side of Noah, and the boy hugged her instantly. Beca hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"It's okay Noah, momma's here. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, okay? It was just a stupid nightmare." Beca murmured stroking and kissing his head and rubbing his back.

"It's not me" Noah sat up, and Chloe and Beca did, too. Beca still had an arm wrapped around him as he looked up to Beca, removing is inhalator "I-I dreamed y-you died. And then I couldn't b-breathe." He sobbed. Chloe's and Beca's expressions reflected a pain beyond words.

"Noah" Beca observed him use the inhalator again, and caressed his chin "I'm not going to die. I'm not a soldier anymore, I'm never going back to any war ever again, I promise. And you know, what I do in the FBI is mostly paperwork, is super boring son" Beca smiled encouragingly through her lie.

"Really?" Noah blinked the tears away, more calm, leaving the inhalator down on the mattress.

"Well, from time to time I may have some action, but it's mostly just boring." Beca was incapable of completely lying to him "Hey, you know how many months of war I've survived?" Noah shook his head "Sixty seven, which is five years and a half. Sixty seven months in cities in war. And I've been shot, I've been beaten, explosives have fallen right next to me, my plane has exploded in the air with me inside, and yeah, maybe I was three weeks in coma, but not even a nail I'm missing" Beca smiled at Noah's stunned expression "So I can guarantee you, if entire armies, guns and explosions, couldn't kill me, any guy is gonna come suddenly with a tiny tiny gun and then do it. I mean, by the time their finger even strokes the trigger, he'll be five times dead, don't you see I've been trained for much worse stuff for fifteen years? They have no chance." Noah smiled.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked.

"As sure as that the sun will come up in a few hours and you'll go to class all zombie" Noah chuckled "Trust me, momma knows how to take care of herself. I'll be alright. But you need to keep that tiny pretty mind of yours away from worries, we all know nightmares and asthma aren't as good buddies as you and I right?" Noah grinned and shook his head "You tell mamma your worries before sleeping, so she can fill your head of pretty things and your dreams are amazingly fascinating."

"Okay" Noah nodded and hugged her "I'm sorry I made you come running, you must have been sleeping."

"Don't worry, you have been ordered to call me anytime you need me, right buddy?" he nodded "This is my job. Before a FBI agent, before a Captain, my job is motherhood, and I fully embrace it. Yeah, tomorrow we'll be three zombies, but isn't that gonna be crazy fun? Maybe my boss will let me go early tomorrow when he surrenders on trying to make my ears work, and then I gain a Sathursday." Noah laughed and Beca and Chloe grinned. Beca kissed his cheek "Okay, now time to sleep pilot, sleepless kiddos aren't authorized to fly unless you're in the Army." Beca and Chloe stood up from the bed, and Noah was tucked into bed by them and kissed eagerly.

"Can I have a song to keep the nightmares away?" Noah asked. Beca and Chloe smiled, and sang together a nana, like they always did before their divorce.

After that, Beca walked to the door to leave, ignoring Jared's offer for a relaxing cup of tea.

"Thanks for coming" Chloe said kindly, opening the door for her "I know these aren't hours…"

"Chloe" Beca turned to face her, serious "Before we got divorced, I was considered a pretty good mother at least in general, and anybody doubted I wouldn't mind doing whatever it was necessary for my son, that by the way, is biologically mine, my own blood runs through those veins, so why is it, that after divorcing, people seem so surprised that I do this kind of things? Is it… is it because you proved in front of a jury that I worked so much I could barely be here? Suddenly everybody looks at me like I'm the crappiest human alive, right?" she snapped. Chloe, with a hurt expression, opened her mouth, but Beca gestured with a hand like she didn't mind "You know what, leave it. Go back to bed, maybe good sex will make your fiancée" she said that word mocking "look a bit handsome. Goodnight."

Beca started to leave, walking towards her car. Chloe opened and closed her mouth, and finally sighed.

"Sleep well, Beca."

In the morning, although Beca had barely slept, she had therapy session, right before being working in the FBI for the first couple hours. She had been in therapy many times. The first time, when her father died, she went for a year and a half. Then, she went again early in 2003, after she came back from her first mission, the Afghanistan War, although it wasn't for long because not long after, she was being sent to Baghdad. After that one, she just used the experience of the therapy she had had the other times, and the medication she had been given to sleep, and avoided going to therapy until September, 2005, when she was going to marry Chloe that November, and the anxiety from it mixed with having just came back from Iraq four months prior, making her sleeping habits change quite drastically and her whole personality go to hell a bit. She dropped it before the following year started, but was back in May 2007, after having been for two months trying to get pregnant without a result, then being told she was unable to because of some bad beating she had taken earlier in life –they had first tried Beca to get pregnant so they couldn't send her to war for a long time, and also Chloe could have a mini Beca to remind her of her wife when she wasn't home- and they had started trying with Chloe. She was sent to Pakistan two months later so then she had to drop therapy again. When, in 2008, she finally came back home, Noah being already four months old, after being in Iraq and Afghanistan the two in the same row, which made a total of six months deployed, she went back to therapy until August 2010, when she was sent to Afghanistan, from where she didn't came back until March 2011. That was her first deployment after having Noah. She hadn't been too bad any of those times, only having bad sleeping habits and a bit of PTSD, nothing big compared to how she was later in life. That was the moment she started having so much in her mind she couldn't talk about –because she was forbidden by oath to talk about it with anybody but her superiors and the military therapist- that her marriage started resenting. Between herself and having a baby, she barely slept because her mind couldn't relax enough to fall asleep, and her mood started deteriorating, and Chloe started getting frustrated by Beca's silence, so they started drifting apart. Then Beca went to therapy, and together with Chloe, they attended couple counseling, and Beca tried to quit the army, like she had unsuccessfully tried earlier in life a number of times, but they had to drop everything when that April she was sent to Pakistan until November. From that deployment she came seriously mentally unstable, which was surprising because she left pretty good and came back more drastically changed than from any other deployment before, which lead to more fights with Chloe and therapy and couple counseling, along with more attempts to leave the army, until she was sent to Libya in April, 2012. If she was already ill when she went there, when she came back in June she was in the verge of killing herself, so therapy and counseling came back. Beca was so bad, and refused to talk with Chloe so much, for reasons that only her could know and understand and that were left masked under the _I have been forbidden to talk with you about what happens in the Military_ recurrent excuse, that Chloe started talking about divorce, and therapy and couple counseling didn't help them too much at that point, when Beca had so much that she just couldn't talk about it, no matter who or with what strength she was asked to, or how many people gave her ultimatums and got mad at her for not talking.

But that August she was sent to Afghanistan for three months, and then, she was seriously thinking about suicide, seeing that no matter how she tried, she just couldn't get out of the Army, or of the mess she had gotten herself into about which there was nobody she could talk with. The main base of a marriage is trust, and when Chloe felt Beca couldn't trust her –which wasn't true, she would trust her with anything- Beca knew she was about to lost everything, and could only keep a straight face for her son. It was like being in a plane that had been bombarded and seeing yourself fall into the ocean without being able to do anything. That December, Chloe came home with her lawyer and papers for divorce, and tears in her eyes, because she really couldn't do that, she loved Beca too much and was too worried about her, and knew she needed them, but if Beca wouldn't let them help her for what she thought was pure pig-headedness, then Chloe couldn't risk having her son be raised in a marriage that was constantly fighting, with such an unstable momma that fancied Jack Daniels too much. Beca then found herself sitting on a parking lot one night with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a gun in her hand, the barrel against her temple, and then only thing that stopped her was the photograph of her family she had on her wallet, opened on her lap, and her cell phone sounding to inform her she was being deployed to Pakistan again in January. She hadn't even find a house to crash, had been sleeping in a cheap motel for a week –wouldn't dare to crush at Aubrey and Jesse's, who had two toddlers back then- after deciding that she didn't want Chloe and Noah to move out of their house, because it was Noah's house and Beca was the reason things were bad, so why would he have to change home for her fault? Then she decided if she committed suicide, her son would grow up to be the son of a coward, and be embarrassed of her, so she decided she was going to go back to Pakistan, and then be so _heroic_ she got herself killed, and with a bit of luck, ended up being remembered as a hero, and her son would get her post-mortem medal and a cute flag.

However, it wasn't in her plans to be called the following November, after ten months in Afghanistan without letters from anybody but Jesse, who tried to write her once every few weeks –they were all majorly pissed against her- and maybe some from Chloe from time to time only talking about Noah, to serve as a backup for some soldiers that were being attacked in the beach during a storm, so she could shoot the attackers and buy time to the soldiers to get to their cars. All she could remember about that was flying through the storm, and not seeing anybody on the place she had been told she had to be, her radar clean. Before she had had time to look around other beaches, thinking that maybe they had given her wrong coordinates, a missile was shown on her radar, going too fast for her. She remembered pain, flames, and the feeling of not being able to breathe, and then salt in her mouth. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in a hospital in New York City, three weeks after the attack, early in December.

She had a head fracture, major brain concussion, nine broken ribs, some of them having punctured both of her lungs, one of them having collapsed completely, she had a broken scalp, a broken leg, a dislocated elbow, and several abdominal traumas. She gained a total of twenty nine hours in surgery only in two months, and nobody, including herself, had any idea of how the hell had she survived. She had been told some of her friends in the military base had alerted her superiors she had gone out to some rescue nearly five hours ago with the storm, and that she wasn't back yet, which was completely rare, and even stranger was that the colonel Beca swore had sent her there, swore he had never spoken to her that night, nor received an alert. After much investigation, it was concluded nobody knew why the hell would Beca leave the place, and after some people said in court she hadn't been quite mentally stable, it was declared Beca had had some kind of psychotic episode, and didn't mind what Beca said about it, it was soon a statement and she was given a good check in compensation and had to leave the military, after her bosses considered she needed to get back on track before going anywhere for a long time. Anyway, after her friends reported her disappearance and the coordinates were given by them –because anybody could leave without saying the coordinates of where- a research team was quickly sent. Seven hours after Beca's plane had been attacked, the team flew over the remaining parts of her plane floating in the Arabian Sea, and immediately with all urgency communicated it to the base through radio, and she was found shortly after lying motionless on a pool of her own blood, on the beach, with so many wounds, burns and bruises she was almost unrecognizable, and with a huge infection giving her crazy fevers, and hypothermia. The team thought she was dead, because ¿how was anybody in that state, with a broken leg and a dislocated elbow, swim through the ocean, not be eaten by the sharks and sea animals that would probably have smelled her blood, and survive? But then they took her wrist, and found the faintest of pulses. She was sent to a hospital in Pakistan immediately, and three days later, sent in emergency to a better one in Ukraine. There, she was stabilized somehow, and when she fell into coma, a week after her attack, she was sent to Czech Republic for a couple days, a quick stop on her way to some great hospital in Paris. Nine days after arriving Paris, her condition improved slightly, so they decided it was time for her to go back to New York City, still in coma, where Chloe and their friends were already waiting for her impatiently.

She didn't got discharged until February of the following year, past Valentine's Day, and even when she got discharged, she still had amnesia, couldn't walk yet, fell asleep every at least four hours, her hands weren't working properly, just like her breathing, so she couldn't be left on her own, because she was completely dependent. Chloe, of course, offered to take care of her, it was proper, she was her son's mother, she loved Beca, and she had been dating Jared for only six months, and he still didn't live with her. But Jesse understood Beca's need to avoid being seen like that by her son, and that also, just one pair of hands couldn't take care of Beca and a soon to be six year old. So she spent some months living with Aubrey, Jesse, and their two children, feeling like a burden, which gave her more energy with therapies and physiotherapies, until she was good enough to take care of herself, and Jesse and Aubrey found her the apartment she had now, and FBI offered her a job, that for the few months was only about paperwork, which allowed her to work from her flat and rest, recover. The second she had a place for her own, however, Chloe and Beca's divorce lawyers decided that they couldn't push back the trial to decide Noah's custody, at the same time, numerous trials and meetings with a military jury took place to determine Beca's mental health and her fault on her attack, among other stuff related to that. In two months, Beca lost her son, her wife and was publicly humiliated and embarrassed, the media calling her "the soldier who went crazy and almost ended up dead for it". If it wasn't because that June Jared moved in with Chloe and Beca wasn't about to leave her son unprotected from that bastard, Beca would've killed herself in that moment.

When Beca came back to work after a long therapy session, her mood was quite bad and the mountain of paperwork she had, even bigger, but that changed a bit when she received a call from her lawyer, telling her since in the past year she had gotten back on track completely, it was time to have another meeting to the jury and ask for a extension of the custody she had of Noah. Beca only wanted, and Chloe really wanted that too, two weeks with her son per month. She didn't care if those weeks were alternating, or the two in a row, she just wanted that, not two miserable weekends.

"Jesse!" Beca ran to her best friend's table with a huge smile plastered on her face. He looked at her from his computer with a questioning look "I may get two weeks of Noah, Jesse! My lawyer called and said since I'm completely back on track, maybe I could ask again to have Noah for two entire weeks per month." Jesse grinned and stood up, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"That's awesome Beca!" Jesse said "You'll get them we'll testify in your favor. I'm sure Chloe will want that too, you know she wasn't happy with what happened the last time either." The last and first trial they had had about it.

"Yeah…" Beca smiled dumbly.

"Hey, Aubrey just called a minute ago saying she would be home early today and was going to make lunch, she asked if you wanted to join."

"Really?" Beca asked. She was still surprised people genuinely wanted her company. Jesse nodded with a smile "Cool, yeah, thanks. I really didn't feel like having Chinese takeout alone on my sofa watching the kid's channel after today's therapy."

"How did it go?" Jesse asked, guiding her to the coffee pot so they wouldn't be heard by their coworkers. Beca sighed.

"Crappy" Beca replied, smiling thankfully when Jesse handed her a plastic glass of coffee and stared at her attentively with his own glass in hand "It's just…" Beca sighed again "I mean, I have lots going on, I know that, okay? But also, when I'm with Noah… I feel so alive and genuinely happy with him Jesse, I laugh so much with him, and I feel like he keeps me away from my misery, and I'm taking good care of him so far, he even called me at four this morning because he had a nightmare and his asthma was really bad" Jesse frowned "He said he dreamed I died… but I got him to laugh, not Chloe, and she even texted me this morning saying he was really tired on his way to school, but also couldn't stop laughing about some joke I had told him some days ago and that he had just remembered and she didn't understand but he did." Jesse smiled. Beca smiled too, thoughtfully staring at the glass between her hands "I told that to my therapist, and she has to come to talk with the judge too, so maybe she'll tell him how much I need Noah in my life, and he needs me Jesse… every time I talk with him, he says how much he misses me, and he's always trying to sneak me in for dinner or something or make Chloe let him come with me for lunch or to play in the afternoon."

"You two are like best friends or something more like mother and son" Jesse chuckled "I still haven't understood what do you see in cartoons, you get as abducted as the kids with them."

"Well, first I thought I couldn't just let my son watch TV without knowing what he was watching. And then I gave Chloe the conclusion, and Noah was cleared to watch kids channel, history channel, and some others. But then I found out kids channel is the best Jesse, silly jokes, lots of fun, color, no news, no romance, drama or angst like most movies…" she shrugged "I only watch that and documentaries. Oh, and the music channel of course."

"Okay" Jesse giggled nodding "I have work to do, but I'll be at your desk at twelve."

"Perfect" Beca smiled, and he left.

Their friendship went back to Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia, when they were 18. Beca was in the women a-cappella team, _The Barden Bellas_ , and Jesse with the males, in _The Barden Treblemakers_ , and they worked together in the radio of the college. The same way Beca and Chloe grew closer, and Beca kept her other friends from college through her military studies when, a few months after entering Barden, she was given the news of her father's death and decided to enter the military University of Northern Georgia, Jesse and Beca became best friends. Aubrey and Chloe went to the same Elementary School in New York City, both girls being from there, and they knew each other ever since kindergarten and were best friends, but Aubrey studied law in Oxford, while Chloe went to Barden, so Chloe also became really close with Jesse. When Beca went to Afghanistan the first time, Chloe and Jesse made company to each other and grew as closer as they could be without being more than friends, because Chloe and Beca had been dating since December 1999, when they were twenty years old, and Beca didn't leave to Afghanistan until she was a few months away from turning twenty three. At that time, Chloe lived in New York City because her family was from there and she found a job there, while Jesse moved because he also found a job there, and Beca moved because she wanted to be with Chloe and also wasn't far from her home in Portland and was a good place for her job. There, Chloe introduced Aubrey, who also worked there, to Jesse, and the two started dated. They were the rock for each other all the times Beca was deployed, and they were there for Beca when she came back too. Jesse was Beca's best man, while Aubrey was Chloe's bridesmaid. Since Beca's dad wasn't alive to walk her down the aisle, and she had no brothers, they decided Beca just stood with Jesse in the altar waiting for the bride with her elegant military suit for special occasions that turned Chloe on so much.

Beca grinned when hers and Chloe's godchildren, Kathleen Swanson, that was Noah's age, and her two years younger brother Matthew came running to her and Jesse to greet them when they arrived.

"Hello blonde" Beca said entering the kitchen, where Aubrey was really busy, after the children had stolen Beca for a bit. Aubrey was a lawyer and had helped Chloe, the social worker, with many cases of domestic problems and saving children from terrible parents, and finding them a good help. Aubrey had, with her best intentions, introduced Chloe to her partner, Jared, so she would stop crying and only functioning to take care of Noah, four months after Beca had been sent to Pakistan on her last deployment, and five after they had gotten divorced. Jared was a nice guy and Aubrey thought she needed a friend like him, and Chloe ended up dating him three months after knowing him. Beca heard the news in Jesse's letters, but she had any luck getting killed in Pakistan with her _selfless, extremely brave_ , acts, as Major General Shepherd had qualified them.

"Hi" Aubrey grinned turning around to look from the oven to Beca, and kiss her on the cheek. It had taken Beca needing Aubrey so incredibly much when she was invalid to forgive her for introducing Chloe to Jesse, although Beca understood, and also, Aubrey and Jesse had already forgiven Beca for being a jerk towards Chloe by the time Beca's eyes finally opened from the coma "How are you? Jesse told me your little talk today while you played with the kids, so I guess good, right?"

"Yeah" Beca smiled and nodded "Can I help you with anything?" Aubrey pointed to some fish she had to coat in batter for the children, and Beca started working with that. She liked putting her hands to work, after, all, she hadn't been able to move them completely well for seven months after the attack "So how are you?"

"Very good" Aubrey replied. They heard Jesse playing with the children in the living room. The Swansons lived in a pretty nice and big house "The bags under your eyes are even bigger today despite the makeup" she commented casually, and Beca chuckled.

"Noah woke me up at four, I thought you said Jesse told you."

"I know" Aubrey nodded "But you wake up at half past five every day, allow me to doubt an hour and a half less of good sleep would cause that much of a difference if you went to sleep at nine like we do and I instructed you to do."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you're such a lawyer," Beca joked "I had a pretty huge nightmare before Noah had the chance to wake me up. I guess the time I spent sleeping during the nightmare counted as nothing."

"About the military?"

"Yes."

"So I guess you won't talk about it." Aubrey said "I don't get it Beca, before 2011 you used to talk to us about what happened in the wars, you omitted certain things because of the damn oath, but most stuff, you could say, or at least talking about feelings. Then you come back from Afghanistan pretty worked up, but you hadn't shut off completely yet, and then you come back from Pakistan completely broken and nobody gets a word from you, and don't even get me started about after Libya, and you weren't even gone for that long there. What happened there, in heaven's sake, that is so terrible you can't talk about it?

"Aubrey, you know how things work. I lived things in the military, I saw things, I had things happen to me, and some of them, I can talk about, but Pakistan and Libya…" she sighed "Look, I don't want you to think that our government was doing terrible stuff there, is not the government who has me quiet about it, it's just one single person, alright?" Beca palmed her mouth after it slipped, and Aubrey stared at her with wide eyes.

"Jesse!" Jesse came running "Beca just slipped. She slipped! She said the reason she doesn't talk about Pakistan and Libya is because someone is blackmailing her."

"I didn't…"

"Really?" Jesse looked surprised and mad "I'm glad after all this time it finally slipped your mouth but… who… what the hell Bec?" he added, lowering his voice "Is someone really blackmailing you?"

Beca looked between scared and uncertain of what to do, staring at them, and they stared at her. She finally nodded slowly.

"Beca, you need to tell someone! The FBI, somebody!" Aubrey said.

"Look, guys, just shut up and please, never in your lives, if you appreciate your children's lives, say a word about this anywhere to anybody, not even Chloe" Beca said death serious "Okay…" she breathed deeply "Let's suppose that I saw something really bad, terrible, be done in Pakistan, and the responsible was somebody really important. It's just a supposition, alright? And let's suppose that this person proved me that if my mouth slips, my family died before I even had time to say _no_. Let's suppose that this same person then did bad things to me, traumatic ones, and let's just imagine for a moment, that this same person was in Libya when I was deployed there, and again in Pakistan when I was there for the last time, and this person kept doing bad things, to me and in general during this time."

"Your attack wasn't Pakistani, it was American" Jesse whispered suddenly in realization.

"I don't know! Shh!" Beca panicked "If this costs my son's life, I swear Jesse…!"

"Okay, okay." Jesse nodded "This person you're talking about, has to be crazy important, and a soldier."

"Oh my God! Is he Shepherd?!" Aubrey whispered excitedly.

"No!" Beca gesticulated with her hands to talk lower "I cannot tell anything else guys, this could already have cost Noah's life. I'm gonna call Chloe and make sure he's alright, and you two are gonna shut up and never talk about this again. I'm risking much more than my mental health here guys, I've kept my mouth shout for more than four years, I won't fail now."

After lunch, the children were playing in their rooms, and Aubrey and Jesse, who were trained to resolve crimes and catch the bad guys, and figure out the truth, decided to approach Beca again as she relaxed on the sofa reading an art book she had taken from their bookshelves.

"Beca" Aubrey said, Jesse and her sitting at each of Beca's sides "If whoever is blackmailing you has been threatening with hurting your loved ones. Beca, if our children are in danger, we have the right to know." Beca stared at her with panic in her eyes, facing two scary eyes that looked at her with lots of love.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, reviews are gladly appreciated. Thanks to all the guests, I promise I will take time answering all of you in further chapters, but these days I'm dealing with some hand pain from GOD KNOWS WHERE BECAUSE I HONESTLY... so... it'll have to wait a bit! also, all of you who follow Unstoppable and Emotionless, new chapters will be updated TONIGHT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Christmas everybody. As long as you keep me this happy with the reviews, you'll be getting a new chapter everyday for as long as I have time to write them.**

Chapter 3: Relatives.

Beca's eyes focused on Aubrey's, and she gulped.

"Aubrey, I won't let a thing happen to any of you. You have to trust me with this, I know what I'm doing" Beca stated finally. Then, her phone buzzed, and she took it "Mitchell. On my way." She hung up "I'm sorry, but duty calls. I promise you can sleep tight, I will keep you all safe no matter what. I won't let your families pay my mistakes." She stood up to leave, and when she was about to reach the door, Jesse stopped her.

"Beca." she turned around "You are our family too." Behind Jesse, Aubrey nodded. Beca nodded once, and left.

"What do we got?" she asked as she entered her office in the FBI building, a male agent already standing there with file folders, and she sat on her chair.

"Agent Mitchell, new clues have appeared in relation with the case" the other agent informed. Beca nodded leaning over her desk as the agent put there a folder. Beca went through pages "One of the victims had this document on top, in which drug exchanges are specified with one H. B. We don't know who he is, but he must be part of the drug cartel, and we are investigating him."

"Okay, come, we are gonna interview the victims' families again, ask for this dude. Good job agent."

Beca came home late at night, after a long day of work. She usually didn't spend her afternoons there, but when there were big advances in cases, she had to, it was like being addicted to a mystery novel, once you start getting clues, you need to keep going until you run out of them. She warmed up some soup leftovers and started having dinner accompanied by folders of the case she was currently working with, on the sofa, while she listened to the answering machine.

"Beca, it's mom. I guess you're busy with work, but I would really love to see you, come visit sometime? I know nothing about Noah or your life for a long time… also, remember I'm dying, and pay me a visit, bastard" her mom spoke with kindness and love, for Beca her mom was the best and it really hurt her that she had cancer and had very little to life left "Anyway… I miss you kid. Call me when you can, alright? And take care. I love you."

Beca smiled to herself, abandoning the folder and contemplating the machine, wondering if her mother would be awake to visit her. Her mother lived in Portland, Maine, where she was from. Before she could call or not, the intercom sounded and she went to take it.

"Who is it?"

"Beca, I'm Chloe. I know it's late, I came earlier but you weren't home. Can I come in?" Beca frowned, but pushed the button. She hadn't told nobody but Jesse about her mother, that had been sick for the past eight months, and she had asked specifically that he didn't tell anybody except Aubrey, that she didn't want Chloe to know, because then it could influence on their relationship for bad and end up being another reason to not have her son more.

As she walked to the bathroom to look how she looked in the mirror, she wondered if Aubrey had spoken to Chloe about that afternoon. Her hair was lose and slightly entangled, her face pale, without make up, and showing deep bags under her dead eyes, her lips too colorless, her body too thin, her white shirt was unbuttoned, showing a while tank top, and her suit black pants were less ironed now. She was barefoot. She didn't look sick really, she looked tired, but Beca wasn't trying to impress Chloe, so she went out of the bathroom, at the same time she heard the elevator arrive, and was opening the door before Chloe had time to press the doorbell. Chloe looked amazingly beautiful, as always, even at eleven at night, wearing a simple summer dress and a blazer. Chloe was already in her holidays, so Beca was already expecting a content expression, although the ginger looked nervous, and Beca was impassive, serious.

"Hey" Chloe said.

"Hi" Beca replied supporting her weight against the door.

"Can I come in?" by all answer, Beca moved aside to let her in. Beca's flat was a cheap and small place. There was a small entryway, a corridor starting in front of the door, and an entryway table with a mirror over it on the wall, and on the table there were two small framed pictures. One, it was Noah as a newborn, was one of the photographs Chloe had sent her when she was deployed, and the other was a black and white photograph of Beca's parents on their wedding day, Benjamin Mitchell wearing a very similar formal suit from the American Air Force than the one Beca had wore in her own wedding. That was at their right, as they came into the house, and at their left, there was a built-in closet for the coats. Beca followed Chloe into the corridor.

The corridor was short, a door at their left indicated the bathroom and approximately in front of it there was a small exercise room with a machine to run, another to do legs and arms, and a boxing sac, and this room was already in front of the kitchen-living-dining room, where the corridor ended. Next to the exercise room there was Beca's bedroom, the dark room cracked open a bit, and then next to it, Noah's bedroom, his door in front of the back of the TV. Beside the sofa and the TV, in the right side, there was the table and the kitchen island and the rest of the kitchen, and to the left, a balcony. Beca lived in a seventh floor.

"Make yourself at home" Beca said, and Chloe sat on the sofa "Tea?"

"Whatever you're having" Chloe replied politely, and Beca nodding pouring both of them mugs of tea, the water having been warming up while she had dinner. She walked to Chloe, giving her a mug, and sitting next to her, leaving her own warm mug on the coffee table. She took the closed folder and went to her bedroom, leaving it there.

"Is everything alright? Did anything happen to Noah?" Beca asked calmly, sitting again on her sofa next to Chloe, each in one extreme.

"No, no, everything is fine. I came to give you this" Chloe took a little envelope from her jacket and Beca opened it, getting a card out.

 _Chloe Elizabeth Beale and Jared Christopher Berkley have the honor of inviting you to their incoming wedding on April 24_ _th_ _, 2016. The place and hour will be communicated when the day is closer, due to the necessity of having to confirm the invited number before booking a place. Instead of giving presents, we would appreciate small donations to the following bank account. We'd appreciate your assistance. Regards, Chloe and Jared._

"Uhm…" Beca nodded leaving the envelope with the card inside of it on the coffee table.

"Jared knows somebody who can officiate our wedding, so we already have the date, but for a place we wanted, they need us to know the number of people who's coming" Chloe explained "I would really like you to come."

"That's absurd, how could I go, Chloe?" Beca said biting her lip and leaning back in the sofa, her legs crossed, her elbow on the back of the sofa, and her temple supported on her hand, her body opened towards Chloe.

"Well… maybe to see Noah wear a tux?" Chloe shrugged and imitated Beca's position towards her, staring at her. She could see Beca's exhaustion. Chloe was worried about Beca, and while Beca was showing her closed up side, Chloe was trying to reach in.

"I'm in love with you" Beca stated "For around sixteen years, I've always been in love with you. And now you're marrying another guy, that I don't quite like, and that will probably have my son naming him dad, and naming me aunt Beca before we know it. If I go to your wedding, I'll be the one who oppose, and the one who shoot your brand new husband." Chloe nodded slowly.

"I guess it's logical" Chloe whispered. She sighed, and they contemplated each other for a moment, until Beca's house phone rang.

"Excuse me" Beca ran to the phone "Mitchell. Yes mom, I did… didn't have time… yes mom… yes, I know. No, not yet, I haven't had the time, but it'll be done this week, alright? Okay mommy. I love you lots, I'm dying to see you too. Goodnight, try to rest uh? Okay…" she hung up and went back to her spot on the sofa with a sight.

"Is your mom alright?" Chloe asked frowning.

"Oh, yeah. She has a small cold, you know, Portland…" she shrugged "You know Chlo, when somebody asks their wife for a divorce, they usually hate them that's why they asked for a divorce."

"I asked you for a divorce because I felt we were damaging our son with our constant fighting, and because you had changed too much and refused to be helped and to cooperate in most of things, among other reasons" Chloe replied, and Beca nodded slowly "But I didn't mean to get you out of my life, or Noah's. I thought only having him four days per month was barbaric and unfair, and I've always cared about you, and I always will. That I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't love you, you are much more to me than my son's other mom."

"Good to know" Beca said staring at the coffee table and nodding slowly.

"Are you better, Bec?"

"Better than…"

"Better than when we got divorced. Not better about me, or better about Noah, or better about the attack, just better inside, you know, you yourself." Chloe asked kindly. Beca stared at her.

"I'm dealing with myself, Chloe, but having been publicly embarrassed and left as some kind of schizophrenic crazy soldier in front of a whole Military Tribunal and all my colleagues fortunately gained me a beautiful invitation to stay away from the Army, which is all I was asking for during years" Beca replied.

"I don't think you're crazy. I think you did were call that night, and that who did it just shrugged it off to avoid problems" Chloe said.

"Thanks" Beca nodded "Actually Chloe, before you go, I wanted to talk to you about something" she said, and Chloe nodded staring at her "My lawyer called today, saying she believed I was better enough to ask for having Noah two weeks instead of two weekends, like I first wanted. She said I had good chances now if you didn't discredited me or something."

"Okay" Chloe nodded "You have my support. Noah asks more for you than for his friends after all. Will you have time?"

"For my son?" Beca nodded eagerly "Always."

Chloe grinned.

"Good. Well, talking about him, I should get going before he tries to sneak into my bed and I'm not there. Jared doesn't really like him doing that" Chloe said standing up. Beca nodded, and before she disappeared behind the door, she added.

"Chloe" Beca called "Never forget whose son Noah is. Jared is not his father, Noah expects you to step out for him."

"I know" Chloe nodded.

"Really? Because Jared politely told him to stop talking and laughing while eating, which is like telling him to stop being a child, so he could go back to his place in bed and not with the adults the other day" Beca said "And now you tell me Jared gets mad about a seven year old that likes getting into his mother's bed from time to time, and I don't like this one bit. He's my son and for almost the entire month I never know what he's doing, or how he's being treated like, you have no idea how frustrating that is and I have to trust you're putting him before anything else. If Noah complains about Jared, I'll break his nose."

"Beca, no offence, but I've taken more care of him than you since he has been born. You were always deployed, practically" Chloe said politely as she opened the elevator "I know how to take care of our son. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Beca opened her case folders over her desk, in her FBI office, on Friday morning. She had to pick Noah up after work for their crazy weekend together, but for now, she had work to do. The FBI had found an important business man dead with kilos of drugs and although the cause of her dying was clear, when they had started to investigate suspects, they had realized the case was much deeper than what it seemed, and there were too many dead-end streets, people that had fake IDs, rich, important people involved that they cannot just start making questions to, and, in short, it was such a complicated case. They had several _untouchable_ suspects, very important people, and there was some kind of net of drugs, money and guns.

"This is so complicated…" Jesse sighed leaning back on his chair fifteen minutes after having joined Beca "All of these people are very influential and mysteriously connected to all of these deaths…"

"But we don't have enough to arrest any of them." Beca finished, and Jesse nodded.

"Right." they kept taking notes and going over the files for another hour and a half, when Jesse spoke again "So the hearing is on Monday."

"Yes" Beca nodded, still going over the files "I'm a bit nervous actually."

"You'll be alright" Jesse smiled "You're only asking for two weeks with your son per month. You aren't a convict, if you were you enough for the FBI…"

"But Jesse" she sighed, looking up from her files "Just look at my medical record, so many jackasses have written about mental disorders, schizophrenic outburst… what if the judge decides that I'm too mental to handle a bigger part on my son's custody?"

"Then, I'll say otherwise. I'm your partner in the FBI, right? I get a say with your mental evaluations, and you've done a flawless job for the time you've been here. Seriously, I've worked here for around twelve years, I've seen lots of stupidity and inefficiency. You are a good one."

After work and a quick lunch, she went to pick Noah up from his house. She knocked the door and smiled as she heard a sharp _It's mom! It's momma!_ , then running and seconds later, the door opened and Noah launched to her arms. She chuckled kissing him.

"Hey buddy! Ready for our weekend?"

"Yes captain!" Noah grinned. He had his backpack and Chloe came a minute later with a soft smile and a bid handbag, that she gave Noah.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday" Chloe smiled kneeling and hugging Noah, kissing his cheek "I'll miss you cowboy, have the best time, okay? I love you."

"It would be extremely difficult not to mamma. I love you too!" Noah grinned at Beca "I'll wait in the car momma."

Beca nodded with a smirk and observed him as he locked himself into the car, like he was instructed to do, with an excited smile plastered on his face.

"So, Chloe, I was thinking I should probably ask you for permission… I was planning on taking a flight with Noah."

"Really? Where?" Chloe asked, her hands on her pockets as she eyed Beca curiously.

"Oh, it'll just be a couple hours or so. I'm driving him to Newburgh, and we'll go to the Stewart Air National Guard Base at the Stewart International Airport. I want to take him with me to pilot a Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet. It's a biplaza." She said nervously.

"It's funny, that sound like a warplane" Chloe commented.

"Well, it is" Chloe's eyes widened "Chloe, calm down alright? I'm a certified pilot, and my certificate is still updated, I was just piloting this same plane like two weekends ago. I may not be in the military anymore, but once a captain, always a captain, I'm allowed to do this as long as I pay. Noah will be safe with me, it's safer than flying to Florida Chloe, and it'll be just a couple hours flying around, even less if he wants to go down, and we'll be with our feet on the ground again. Come on, you know I'm obsessed with Noah's security, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't safe. He'll be with me the whole time." Chloe nodded slowly.

"Okay" Chloe said finally, nodding "But if he's scared…"

"I'll land in a minute" Beca assured "Plus, it has an oxygen mask, so his asthma should be alright, but I won't fly higher enough to need it anyway. I'll have my eyes on his security too."

"Will you be alright? PTSD?" Chloe asked with a worried glance.

"It'll be alright. I'm telling you, I have been flying, it's part of the therapy" when she had been recovering from her coma, it hadn't been quite hard to realize that she was suddenly very afraid of travelling. She wouldn't fly to see her mother, or anywhere really, and she would get anxiety attacks only for approaching an airport while driving, or from seeing planes on the TV "Also, Chloe, I was thinking on taking him to Portland afterwards, we would be back after lunch on Monday. I know I usually give him back on Monday morning or Sunday afternoon, but my mother misses him so much and I thought it'll cheer her up, and we won't have the time any other way." She added looking down apologetically.

"Don't worry, it's alright, you can bring him anytime on Monday, as long as you'll come in time for the hearing. Plus, he'll be tired after all the fun he's about to have, I don't want him to have to wake up early in summer only to come here" Chloe smiled a bit "It's okay, as long as he's with you I have no problem."

"Perfect, and sure, I'll make sure to be here for the hearing, Monday at five, right?" Chloe nodded "Perfect. Thank you Chloe, I'll make photographs!" she ran to the car.

After an hour and a half driving while singing in the car, mother and son arrived Newburgh, and soon, the Stewart International Airport.

"What are we doing here, mom?" Noah asked while they walked holding hands into the Stewart Air National Guard base. Beca smiled at him and pointed to a plane parked close by.

"See that, son?" Beca asked Noah, who nodded eagerly "What plane is that one?"

"That's a Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet, right momma?" Noah replied, and Beca grinned proudly.

"Exactly. And you're invited to sit on the back seat of that thing while I pilot it and fly us both through these beautiful skies we have today." Noah's eyes widened and his mouth formed an _o_ before he started jumping in excitement.

"Really momma?! Seriously?! That's awesome! Amazing! Extraordinary! Mom, I'm gonna behave amazingly well, please, please promise me we are gonna do it for real!"

"I promise. We're gonna go in if you're ready" Beca smiled at him.

"I'm ready" Noah stopped jumping.

"Do you have your inhalator?" Noah nodded tapping the pocket of his plaid shirt "Perfect. Let's go."

They walked towards three uniformed soldiers that waited for them next to some stairs that lead to the pilot cabin of the plane, that was opened. The three soldiers, two men and a woman, grinned when they saw them, and without formalities, hugged Beca tightly.

"Noah" Beca smiled looking down at her son when the hugs ended "I introduce you to my friends and old mates Captains Helen Vargas, Fred Wilson, and Victor Thomas, of the American Air Force Special Operations Command. They used to work with me long ago, and now, they've made this possible for you."

"Noah Mitchell sir, sir and miss, my pleasure to meet you and thank you for this trip" Noah stood in _firm_ position with his chin up and his hand by his forehead, like a soldier, making the adults laugh.

"It'll be our pleasure Noah!" Helen took him up in his arms and smiled at Beca "God, he looks just like you! Ready for the fun, buddy?"

"Hundred percent ready Captain Vargas" Noah smiled.

"It's Helen for you handsome. You need a change of clothes Becs?" she added looking at Beca, who was already pulling her hair back on a bum, and shook her head.

"No, I'm comfortable, thanks." Beca smiled.

After getting comfortable in the plane, Noah sitting right behind her all excited after being instructed what to do in case he wasn't breathing okay or was scared, and after the three Captains took Beca's phone and started taking picture after picture, Beca turned the engine on, and the motors sounded. She smirked behind the oxygen mask she had put on and put Noah on just in case, when she hear Noah yell _this is the coolest!_ She herself was incredibly excited to do that. She had never flown with her son, and his excitement was contagious, although flying always excited Beca and sent her a rush of adrenaline, once she had gotten over the fear of dying that came over her every time after almost dying when she was attacked during her flight. And knowing her family was being threatened, and she was being blackmailed only scared her more now, but she had revised the plane herself and her friends had done it too, so she knew she should be fine.

"Falcon 79 ready for takeoff" she said by the walkie-talkie that connected to the central of the airport "Asking for confirmation!"

"Falcon 79, you can takeoff. Have a good flight!" she was told then by her headphones.

She grinned hearing more of her fascinated son as the plane took off and they started swimming through the sky. Below them, cities were smaller every time, then the ocean, trees again.

"Noah, see the Liberty Statue?" they were flying over New York City now.

"This is amazing mom! Look, mamma lives down there!"

Beca included some pirouettes and other amazing moves with the plane as they flew like falcons through the sky for a couple hours and a half, until it was time for them to get down.

"Look, I'm shaking with adrenaline!" Noah's grin was so big his face must be hurting, as Captain Thomas pulled him out of the plane. Beca was also shaking with adrenaline and smiled at him happily "It was the most amazing thing in the world momma, you were right. I'm dying to tell grandma all about it!"

After that, they decided to go for dinner with the three Captains, not without showing Noah some Air Force exposition that was happening there. By the time they reached their place for dinner, Noah was so happy and excited you wouldn't spot the difference if he had drank coffee instead of juice during lunch.

"He's a great guy" Helen commented smiling as they sat on their chairs in front of their now empty plates while Noah was near them with his nose pressed against a fish tank the place had "So curious and intelligent."

"Yeah" Beca smiled at his son, nodding slowly before taking a sip of her beer "He's intelligent because he's damn curious and has a good memory."

"And how are you doing, Bec?" Fred asked. The three other soldiers weren't wearing their uniforms anymore. They didn't work in the field now, they worked in that base, and sometimes they hosted school visits or prepared flying exhibitions.

"I'm… holding up pretty good" Beca replied with a slow nod "Monday I have a hearing to change my custody of Noah. Since I went to Pakistan right after the divorce and there was no time for that or anything else really, I had the trial for that and military ones for the attack when I was still recovering, so they went like crap. And my medical evaluations were so crappy the judge saw me almost as dangerous for Noah, and I only get to have him a couple weekends per month. Fortunately, Chloe's been really nice letting me stop by anytime, and she was happy to hear my lawyer thought it was a great time to ask for a decent sharing custody, so we can have him one each week."

"That's good" Helen nodded.

"Yeah, he has a good effect on you. Didn't see those eyes sparkle as much since you announced Chloe and you were getting married" Victor added.

"He makes me feel so good, like at least somebody admires me, you know? Chloe was so pissed off when we got divorced, our friends hated me for being a pussy towards her, I hated me, the military embarrassed me so much after the attack saying I was attacked because a schizophrenic outburst made me be in the wrong place in the wrong time, I have been nobody for more than a year, and he still looks up to me, and laughs with me, and doesn't care if I act weird sometimes. He's the only one that doesn't care about anything people say about me, he would call Major Colonel Shepherd a liar if he had to."

She looked at Noah. He was smiling at a fish, and she felt the luckiest woman alive only for having him.

The next day, early in the morning they got out of their motel and into the car, for a six hour drive to Portland. When they arrived it was past lunch time, and the night before, Beca had told Noah his grandmother had terminal cancer, so he would be ready for what he was about to see.

"Hello beauties!" Anne Williams greeted them with hugs and kisses.

Anne Williams had divorced Benjamin Mitchell a couple years before his murder. Anne was a seventy two year old woman, short, slightly fat, even though now she was really skinny, with gray short hair, now almost entirely gone and covered with a kerchief, light blue eyes, and very pale skin. She dressed like a hippy and she had a friendly, warm expression. She used to play the piano, and had long, beautiful hands, Beca loved, and a beautiful voice. She preceded them into Beca's childhood home, and served them some snacks as they sat on the table. There, Noah spent an hour talking about how awesome flying had been, and then he went to take a very needed nap upstairs in Beca's bedroom.

"How are you mom?" Beca asked softly, wrapping her hands around her mug of tea.

"Ready to go" Anne smiled sadly. She felt weak, but having her grandson there made her really happy "Sad you guys can't stay more, but hopeful of having you back in a week when you get your son for an entire week."

"I hope so" Beca nodded "You don't look like you have been given a month more, if I'm honest."

"I'm taking care" the woman shrugged "but my heart and lungs are tired, and soon I'll be back in the hospital for the last time, unfortunately. But therapy helps, and now I think I'm ready. Sad, but it's easier now."

"I'll come back on Tuesday, okay?" Beca said "I'll take a few days off and come back, and then when I get Noah, I'll come with him. He misses you too. We'll take care of you."

"You'll be alright without me?" her mother asked squeezing her hand.

"No" Beca smiled a bit "But one day I'll be. I'll be entertained planning how to sabotage Chloe's wedding and get her to love me again, and get my family back. I'll fix things. I'll make justice for everything I've seen in the Army. I'll put the responsible for dad's death in prison forever."

"I know you will honey. And I'll be so proud. I'm always proud of you." Anne hugged Beca tightly, and let the woman cry herself to sleep in silence. On Monday, they would be getting Noah back for good.

Later, that night Beca lied in bed being the big spoon to Noah, who slept peacefully, content in Beca's embrace. Beca supported her elbow on the mattress and her face on her hand and stared at Noah's sleeping face, stroking his cheek with a finger, softly. She wondered if one day he'll have to say goodbye to his mothers like this. She hoped he would be okay without them.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had great Christmas and fun these days, even if in your countries is not Christmas day, or you live in Australia and already knew how Christmas would be before us Europeans! Thanks a lot for the wonderful support. For those who have been wondering, my hand is somehow better although somedays is really bad, which is crappy because now with the exams around the corner I really need it! and my Christmas was pretty nice. Haven't gotten sad yet, I guess my heart will wait until New Year's Eve to hurt a little.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to let me know 'cause the more anxious I see you for a new chapter, the faster that it'll be up!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Immersion.

"…I believe Beca is more than ready to assume a bigger part on her son's life and on motherhood, and that it would not only be very good for Noah, but also for my patient, to assure a full recovery." Beca's therapist was saying. They had been in a big meeting table for two hours, Beca, Chloe, both of their divorce lawyers, Beca's therapist and the judge, along with a social worker that was Chloe's friend and coworker.

The judge nodded slowly and looked at the social worker that worked with Chloe.

"Anything to object?" the social worker shook her head.

"No, your honor."

"Miss Beale, are you sure you're happy with this?" the judge asked Chloe then.

"Absolutely your honor, I think it'll be good for both our son and Beca to spend more time together. And honestly, a week each is much fairer than our current situation, they miss each other all the time and they have so much fun together. Also, Noah's politeness and education has improved since Beca's recovery." Beca smiled happy to hear Chloe support her that much "I'd also like to add that I was planning on leaving Noah with my sister or with his godparents during my honeymoon, but after hearing all we've been hearing here today, I think I better leave him with his momma."

"Alright then" the judge nodded, and signed some documents "Then it's official, from now on, miss Mitchell you get to alternate Noah's custody with your wife each week, and the holidays will be scheduled between both of you and without any external interventions other than your son's will. Also, it's up to you both to decide whether the other one's visits during your week with Noah will be welcomed or not."

Beca grinned, and in the moment they were out of the building, hugged Chloe tightly by surprise. Chloe smiled and hugged her back, not remembering having been hugged by Beca since December 2012, before Chloe appeared home one day with divorce papers.

"Thank you so much Chloe, you have no idea how much that meant to me" Beca pulled back with a watery smile "Thank you."

"I did it for Noah" Chloe shrugged "I'll see you in a week I guess. And Beca… take care, okay?"

Beca nodded, and they left. The following day very early in the morning, Beca took a plane to Portland, and later that night, when she was about to go to bed, she saw she had a voice message on her cell phone, from Chloe.

"Hi…" Chloe sniffled "Sorry to bother you, Jesse told me you had gone to Portland, I just… I was by your place earlier in the afternoon and you had already gone. Noah told me Anne was dying" Beca closed her eyes lying on bed with the cell against her ear, Chloe talking with sadness "I just wanted to be there for you. I mean, I know we aren't together anymore, but you're still one of the most important persons in my life, and we were together for thirteen years… I love your mom Bec, you know that, and you know that I care so much about you both and that I'm here for you, okay? Even if you don't want me there, which you have all the right to… anyway, give her a hug from me, alright? Tell her I'll call her soon. Love you."

Next morning, Beca brought her mother breakfast to bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Beca sang leaving the tray with breakfast on the big bed and sitting next to it, stroking her mother's arm. Her mother huffed.

"Not hungry."

"I know mommy, but you need to eat a bit. I made juice, it'll make you feel better. Plus, I have news, Chloe left me a voicemail."

Day by day, Beca saw her mother deteriorate quickly, which she wasn't expecting, after having been there from time to time through several months, taking care of her as much as she could, and not having seen her too bad for her state. Her cancer had advanced slowly, but in the last month, it seemed like it had recovered speed, until Anne had been declared terminal. She spend Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday in bed, only getting out to go to the bathroom, her breathing becoming labored with the sole effort of sitting up so Beca could get spoons filled with soup into her mouth.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" Her mother told her Saturday night, as she lied hugging Beca on her bed "And I'm so, so sorry for doing this to you. Leaving you alone now." She whispered.

"Don't worry about me mommy, this is not your fault" Beca put some hair away from Anne's face and kissed her cheek. The woman already smelled like putrefaction a little and Beca had a bad feeling in her gut, the same one she got when she was flying during war and the enemy was close "I'm gonna be fine mom. You showed me how to stay strong, both you and dad did."

"Your father was an extraordinary man… I always knew there was something dirty with his death, and I'm glad… you're gonna make justice for so many people…" Anne whispered "I loved him… I've always…"

"I know" Beca stroke her cheek tenderly.

"But we weren't…"

"You weren't working. I know, it's hard."

"Fight for them, Becs. You're a falcon just like your dad, fight for that family."

"I will, I promise."

They fell asleep, and a couple hours later, Beca woke up hearing labored breathing, just like when Noah had asthma strokes. She saw her mother couldn't breathe, and in a matter of a minute, she was taking her up to her mother's car, and to the hospital.

"She doesn't have much left" a doctor said putting a hand on Beca's shoulder early the following morning, as Beca sat next to her mother's bed, her mother sleeping connected to an oxygen mask "I'm sorry."

"Thank you" Beca nodded. When the doctor left, she called Chloe on her cell.

"Hi… how is it going?"

"I can't go to New York next week. I know, I just got his custody and I'm already failing, but my mother really needs me here."

"It's okay Becs, you're not failing anybody. He'll understand. How is she?"

"The doctor says she'll be dead soon. I had to take her to the hospital last night, she wasn't breathing." Beca said, letting a sight go at the same time Chloe did. She was squeezing one of her mother's hands with her free hand.

"I'm really sorry Beca…" Chloe said "Would you mind if Noah and I go over there tomorrow?"

Beca thought about it for a moment. Maybe that would cheer her mother up.

"Okay" Beca whispered "See you tomorrow."

The next day, Beca picked Chloe and Noah up at the airport, and with her mother's car, she drove them to the hospital, talking with Noah about what to expect, so the impression wouldn't be so big.

"Hi nana" Noah said approaching her grandmother's bed with Chloe. Beca stood up around the feet of the bed, staring at them. Chloe smiled as the older woman opened her eyes and reached a hand to stroke Noah's cheek. Noah smiled too, caressing the hand on his cheek.

"Hi gorgeous" Chloe said "How are you feeling, Anne?" the woman smiled at her, and gave a nod. Beca moved to the other side of the bed, sitting on it and caressing Anna's cheek.

"Mommy, is there anybody else I can call?" Beca asked, and her mother shook her head "Okay. I'm going to talk with your doctor, alright?" she said tenderly, and the woman nodded. Beca walked out of the room and found the doctor not very far away "How long?" she asked him.

"It depends. A week, maybe. Maybe a few days. Her cancer has spread to her liver, kidneys and stomach." The doctor said. Beca nodded.

"Will she suffer?"

"We'll sedate her if that happens" the doctor assured.

Beca came back to the room, sitting on her previous spot. Chloe had sat on an armchair, and Noah was lying next to his grandma, telling her all about her friends and the people of her class, while her grandma listened closely.

"And then there's Jerry, he's a nerd but he's pretty nice, and this girl Lou, who's kind of a jerk…" Noah was saying. Anne smiled wrapping an arm around him. Beca removed her mother's mask to substitute it for a oxygen cannula, so she could talk if she wanted to.

"I heard" Anne whispered "you're gonna have a step-dad?"

"Yeah" Noah nodded "His name is Jared. He's nice, he's a lawyer and collects quills, but he knows nothing about planes though, like momma. Momma knows all the planes in the world." Anne smiled "And the one we went in the other day was so awesome Nana, I wish you could've been there, we seemed birds! Momma is such a great pilot. Did Pop ever took you in a plane?" she nodded.

"More than once" she said "and when we had your momma, he would fly with her…"

"That's cool" Noah smiled "Nana, did you divorced Pop because he wasn't been good enough, like my moms?"

"Yeah" Anne nodded "But we were gonna get back together, you know? Your Pop was in his last deployment, officially… but he never came back. Luckily, your mom left that crap earlier to be with you." She said weakly.

"You know what your mom sent me once, when you were two and I was deployed in Afghanistan?" Beca commented, looking through her cell until she found the video, and gave her cell to Noah, who laughed seeing it with his grandma.

In the video, Chloe was feeding porridge to Noah, a little fat baby who giggled and shook his tiny arms. He had brown, wavy hair, chubby cheeks, a contagious smile, and big blue eyes. Chloe was giggling as she made the spoons of porridge fly to his mouth calling them all the different warplanes she remembered Beca had talked her about.

"Say hi to momma, we're gonna send her this video" Aubrey, who was the one making the video, said.

"Hi momma!" Noah waved a hand to the camera, and the video ended shortly after, Beca recovering her phone.

"Such a cute little boy, my favorite cowboy" Anne kissed Noah.

That night, as Noah and Chloe went to sleep to Beca's old bed, Beca sat downstairs on the sofa, leaning back with her eyes closed, in her pajamas, and with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

"My old friend, Jackie" she murmured looking at the bottle. She took a framed picture from the coffee table, it was of her with her father, the two sitting inside of a plane, Beca wearing his cap, and he wearing a grin and his uniform. She wasn't bigger than two years old then, and she was also wearing his sunglasses. She closed her eyes again, and let go a contained sob.

The next day, they went back to the hospital again, and were informed Anne had become forgetful.

"Mommy" Beca whispered leaning over her mother "I'm here."

"Who… who are… you?" her mother asked her, locking their eyes together. Beca gulped the knot in her throat.

"Rebeca, your daughter. I'm your only child, remember?"

"Rebeca… you've grown…"

"Yeah, I turn thirty six in less than three weeks. August 9th."

"Thirty six?" no way… where's… where's dad? He should… come back…"

"They killed him, mom" Beca said after a pause in which she was thinking what to answer. Chloe had her hands on Noah's shoulders and stood near the feet of the bed, while Beca sat on the side of it, leaning over her mom "Dad was killed in Afghanistan. I was eighteen." The elder woman nodded. Chloe rubbed her eyes. Noah looked sad.

"Am I… gonna go… with… him…?" Beca bit her lip as her mother grabbed her t-shirt.

"I'm afraid so, mommy. You two have many skies to fly around" Beca said. She realized her mom was grabbing the US Air Force sterling silver pendant necklace. The pendant was very small and square shaped, with the corners round, and had the US Air Force symbol in blue. Behind the pendant, a small cross was engraved, and under it, the words _May the skies guard you_. She wasn't particularly religious, but her father was, and the necklace had been a gift from her mom to her dad and from his dead body to her "May the skies guard you" she said, at the same time her mother did.

"You enlisted?" Anne looked at her with sadness.

"Yeah, fourteen years ago, but I left it a couple years ago. My plane was bombarded, but I survived." Beca said softly stroking her cheek "Your memory is crappy today, uh?" she joked with a smirk "It's okay, I've been there too, you're gonna be fine."

"Let… your eyes… just like your fathers…" Anne whispered, and Beca understood she wanted her eyes to be the last thing she saw, so she stared at hers. Chloe knelt behind Noah, hugging him tightly. "We… love…" she tried unsuccessfully to breath, and Beca kissed her cheek as her mother left the world of the living.

"I love you too." Beca sighed.

A night more with her friend Mr. Daniels, and soon, they were burying Anne next to Benjamin Mitchell. The three of them stood in the cemetery, right after the funeral people left.

"They will always be with us, right mom?" Noah whispered, holding Beca's hand. The mother looked at the graves with such sadness but no tears, and nodded slowly.

"Always" she said with a hoarse voice.

They stayed in Portland for the rest of the week, that wasn't much, and on Monday, Beca was back at work.

"Hey" Jesse hugged her tightly when he saw her in the FBI building "How are you doing?"

"Good, haven't cried yet" Beca took a long gulp of her coffee.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing" Jesse rubbed her arm "Hey, you know my house is yours, alright? If you need us, we'll be there. You can crash on our guest room whenever you want."

"Thanks Jesse, I appreciate it" Beca nodded "At least next Monday I'll have my son! I'll get to have him for my birthday." Her birthday was the Sunday of the following week.

"Chloe has always given you the kid for your birthday" Jesse replied.

"I know, but man, a whole week…" Beca smiled "I don't even know what I'll do with myself. I haven't had him that long since I came back from Afghanistan in 2012."

"That's sad" Jesse smiled sadly "How's the case going?"

"It has advanced unexpectedly, we arrested a guy that is willing to give us a list of names of people that were his bosses, so it's good. I actually have to interview him now… I'll see you in a bit."

Later that afternoon, Beca crashed at her sofa. She was exhausted and didn't take long to fall asleep, arriving the world where her memories seemed to come up as real as if she had just lived them.

 _Beca felt her eyes open slightly, she felt like if she weighted a lot, and at the same time, she couldn't feel herself enough to move, she felt incredibly sleepy and her eyelashes weighted too much to open her eyes more than just a millimeter or two. Her head felt like if she had a very tight bandage around it, but her arms weighted too much to check it, and her throat was sore and raspy, and her mouth tasted like blood. She could only see light, so she blinked. Sounds started coming and she heard a steady beep from a heart monitor, and felt a tube down her throat, that suddenly wanted to kick it out. Her head tilted to a side and she heard herself groan, and then, instead of just light, she distinguished sheets, her pale arm all scratched and bruised, with an IV connected in the back of her hand, and some kind of plastic thing was on her index finger, and Beca knew that thing had a red light inside that gave the machine her heartbeats. She was in the hospital, and she was on a bed that was slightly reclined, not completely horizontal._

 _"Bec?" a hand was holding her hand, and when she looked up to the face, that she could barely see with her eyes so little opened, she saw Chloe. The ginger looked pale and her eyes were red and puffy "Guys, she's awake! Beca, it's okay, you're home, you're going to be fine sweetheart." Beca blinked, and then everything went dark again. When her eyes opened again, she felt somebody caressing her cheek softly, like afraid to break her, and she saw it was Chloe. The ginger smiled a bit when she saw her eyes open, and Beca closed them again, leaning into her touch. She felt so dizzy, sleepy, tired and disoriented, although if it was true and she was in NYC, that was good. And in her state, it was very unlikely she would be sent back to war anytime soon, which made her happy. She wondered if Chloe would understand her, with her oxygen tube in her throat, if she asked about Noah, who was probably so big now… the last photo she had gotten had been nearly four months ago, although every week, a certain person showed her one, but they were always from afar and she never got to see his beautiful face. She opened her eyes and fixed them on Chloe's amazing ones. The ginger had so much compassion in her eyes…_

 _"N… No…" she tried to say, but only a confusing sound came out, and Chloe frowned._

 _"What is it, honey? Are you in pain? Thirsty?" Beca closed her eyes for a second, breathing deeply, which gained her a strong pain in her chest that caused her a frown and a grunt. Then she realized Chloe was squeezing her hand, and she wondered if she could move her thumb just a bit to make Chloe understand. She opened her eyes, fixing them on her hand, and Chloe looked there too, like she wanted. Then, she concentrated her efforts on moving her thumb. She knew she could move it because if she had hurt her spine, she wouldn't feel with her thumb, and she could feel Chloe's skin, so the reason it took her so much effort to move it was just because she was in so much pain, and sedated, and her whole arm felt too numb. But eventually, her thumb moved, just a bit, and Chloe realized she was trying to write on her hand "N…" it was the smallest 'n' in the world, and it took her a lifetime, and lots of pained cramps. But she pulled through the pain, and got to write an 'o'. Luckily, their son's name was quite short, if she had to write something like 'George' or 'Arthur', she would've died "No… No… Noah? Is it Noah?" Beca stopped and tapped her hand anxiously with her finger, staring at her in the eyes. Chloe saw this, and smiled "Noah is okay hon, he's with my brother in law and with his cousins, playing at their house. We told him momma was sick, but he knows you're gonna be fine, and he isn't very worried. He told me 'momma's strong enough to kill bad bugs'" Beca sighed in relief, feeling like her chest didn't weight so much "He is more handsome every day, and more intelligent, just like you. Look, this was last night" she showed Beca her phone, and there Beca saw a mini her, with chubbier cheeks and bigger eyes, dressed with a monkey onesie Beca had given him the last Christmas, a bit before the divorce, and he was the cutest boy alive with that thing on. It even had a tail, and he was dancing some stupid song and jumping and giggling, moving his tail around. When the video ended, Beca was on tears._

Beca opened her eyes to the sun coming through the window. Apparently, she had slept through the afternoon and the night, and now it was time to get to work again. She sat with the folders of the case and yawned, she needed to find the bastard, and the interrogation hadn't gone as well as she expected. She wondered if this one would be the one case she would never resolve, or if it was the one she had hidden under her mattress. She went there, and took two big folders that were there, and opened them. In the first page, it could be read:

'ALL THE CRIMES COMMITED BY COLONEL BRANDON MORRISON OF THE AMERICAN AIR FORCE ARMY AND ALL THE PROOFS NEEDED. By Captain Rebeca Mitchell.'

* * *

 **A/N: Guest, thank you so much! Mia, I love you, thanks a lot! Thank you Jame, I like that Jared needs to be really good at least to Chloe, because it's Chloe's new beggining... but also, I like that you won't be able to know all he is yet! Dell, thanks a lot! I hope you still think the same. Good afternoon everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I gotta admit that the response of this fic still leaves me surprised and flattered. I'm so thankful to you all and I'm very glad you are enjoying this chapter so much and that you think I'm such a good writer! I hope this story disappoints nobody. Of course, it's a bechloe story, so expect that. I'm also trying to make it move fast until it reaches a big point of the big big thing and then it'll go slower, more week after week than month after month. Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hardworking, birthdays and leaving.

[A/N.: I've changed military ranks and you'll see some changes. However, not in flashbacks, because the ranks that there are mentioned there are the ones that those people had in the past.]

August 9th came pretty quickly, and Beca found herself busier than ever, handling the two most important cases and most difficult ones of her life all at once, and also being a mom, and making sure Jared wasn't more present and more likable to her son than Beca herself. She was still hoping that the day when her son decided to call Jared 'dad' never happened.

Jesse and Aubrey had remained silence about their conversation, understanding that by harassing Beca with questions, they wouldn't get any answers, although Beca felt that they were just waiting for another slip. On the other side, having Noah so much now certainly helped with mourning her mother, which had become a really difficult process, even more when Beca thought about all the months she had spent in wars and not with her. So she busied herself with work. The week of her birthday, it was her turn to have her son. Since she had spent the last fourteen years of her life working for the Government, a great part of them in the military, the FBI gave her twenty days of vacation, five of them had gone already when her mother died, leaving her with fifteen, so she really couldn't avoid work during the week of her birthday to be with her son, but she did something she never did –sticking to the hours of work strictly and not working any extra time- and when she had work, she left the kid with Aubrey and her two children, so the kids had crazy fun together like always, and many times Chloe joined, sometimes with Jared, because the three of them didn't have work, so everybody was happy except Beca, probably.

Her fifteen remaining days of vacation were carefully distributed. She hadn't wasted them for Noah's birthday because she had too much work, and she still had time for him, but she did waste another five on her mother, so ten days left. She had Christmas, New Year's and other National Holidays paid and guaranteed free, so she didn't need to waste any of her ten days on that, but she was planning on taking her son for a vacation those ten days in December, if Chloe didn't have a problem with it, and if it wasn't possible, she'll save them and the following year she'll have more days to spend on him.

Despite being Sunday, she still had work to do, and her list of things to do was so high she was going on with five cups of coffee and six hours of sleep, and still having the energy to play with Noah the second she was out of work. That day, she had to do the awful call of telling Aubrey she would be after lunch and not earlier, because she really had work to do.

"Becs" Jesse came into her office "I think I found the house of one of the drug dealers related to our case, and enough to bring him for an interrogation."

"Happy birthday to me" Beca smiled getting up from her seat "Let's go catch this bastard." She said exaggerating the 'r' comically.

They knocked on the drug dealer's house.

"FBI Special Agents Mitchell and Swanson, open the door!" she yelled at the door. They heard running inside, and Jesse nodded at Beca, both taking their guns before kicking the door open, and storm inside. They saw their suspect was about to escape through the window, and they ran to catch him, Jesse putting his gun in his belt, and grabbing the man by the back of his t-shirt, throwing him to the ground. Beca quickly ran towards them, and the man stood and punched her in the stomach, but Beca barely flinched and brought his face to her knee, knocking him out.

"So, all the trouble for nothing?" some time later, they were coming out of the interrogation room, frustrated.

"I still think he's keeping things away from us" Beca said, and grunted putting a hand on her abdomen and stopped for a second.

"Everything okay? Did he punch you too hard?" Jesse put a hand on her arm.

"I'm okay" Beca, who had leaned forward a bit, straightened up "Let's go to your wife's surprise celebration shall we?"

"Hey, how do you know? It was supposed to be a surprise" Jesse frowned.

"I'm sorry, but your wife let a big 'EVERYTHING READY' in capital letters in your Whatsapp, and it flashed while you were in the bathroom earlier" Beca said with a smirk, walking to get her things to go "You shouldn't have left your cell on the table."

Half an hour later, Jesse was opening the door to their apartment, after making Beca swear she would pretend to be surprised. The lights of the room went on immediately and Aubrey, Noah, Kathleen, Matthew, Chloe and… Jared. Why would she, on her birthday, want to stand that asshole's face? But she knew Aubrey had probably called Chloe, who has such a heart she couldn't let her puppy alone, and also, she probably thought it was a bonding opportunity or some crap that she would say was good for Noah. So she pretended surprise and grinned.

"Happy birthday!" everybody yelled.

"Thank you!" Beca smiled, and Noah came running and hugged her tightly "Hey buddy! I'm sorry I took so long today, did you have a good time with aunty Aubrey?"

"Don't worry mom, I always have a blast here!" Noah smiled kissing her cheek.

Soon, they were having dinner.

"Mom, what did you do on your birthday when you were deployed, if you ever missed a birthday there? Did you have cake there?" Noah asked Beca as they ate some prawns. Beca chuckled.

"No, unfortunately" Beca replied "I was in Pakistan during my twenty eighth birthday, and I remember I forgot it was my birthday until your mamma sent me a letter about it like a week later and I was like, I'm twenty eight, really, when?" Noah chuckled "Then the following year, when you were born, I was in Iraq, and there I piloted some planes that said the date in the screen inside, so I knew what day it was, and my friends made some kind of party. A cappella music, a night without being called for anything, and a back rub" she smiled at the memory "I also got a letter from mamma with a photo of you, so it wasn't really bad. Nobody died that week either, so even better. Then I missed my 31st birthday in Pakistan… this time I had a calendar, and my friend Johnny had gotten a guitar somehow, I think he found it somewhere, and they sang me happy birthday and the kitchen stuff made some kind of cake with leftovers of pasta. Weirdest think I've ever eaten."

"Did it taste good?" Kathleen asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. It had tons of cheese too. The weirdest thing is that there were leftovers, that was completely out of the ordinary" Beca shrugged "But it was quite delicious. I had hurt my neck that week with tensions and stuff, and I got another awesome massage from a friend, and a very good shower with actual hot water, so it was pretty cool. A couple times I was deployed right after my birthday, so I didn't really miss that many. The only other I missed was a couple years back, and I didn't care, because I wasn't in the mood for celebrations at all, so…" she shrugged "Nobody was really. We had had a bad month, I guess."

"Now you don't have to miss any more" Noah grinned and Beca smiled rubbing his hair.

"That's right buddy!" Beca kissed his forehead.

"Where are your friends from the Army now, momma? Are they working like the ones we meet, at Airports?"

"Some of them are dead honey" Beca stroke his cheek "But yeah, some work at airports, air force museums, or don't work at all. Johnny, that I mentioned early, lost a leg last year, and I spent last Christmas with his family in Ohio and he was pretty happy because now he couldn't be send to wars, and he could be with his five year old daughter and his son, that is two, I think. There are still some out there though… I think at least three must be in Afghanistan right now, or that I've been told" Beca shrugged "But I'm not worried, you see, people that is still out there is people that have survived enough things to be considered superheroes, and as everybody knows, superheroes are kind of invincible."

"Like Superman? He doesn't even grow old through the movies" Matt intervened, and Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, that's right! Actually in this case is kind of a lot like Superman. We fly, we get the bullets, and we survive just like that." Beca waved her son's hair "Now eat your lunch, aunty Aubrey worked quite hard on that."

A while later, they turned the lights off and Jesse brought the cake in with the candles already lit on, and they sang happy birthday.

"Remember to think a good wish momma!" Noah yelled Beca after singing, when she was about to blow the candles. Beca closed her eyes, thought of how much she just wanted to keep them safe, regardless of what happened to her, and blew the candles.

After eating the whole cake, the children went to bed, even Noah, who after Beca and Chloe spoke a bit, they decided he could accept Aubrey's offer to sleep in the spare bed the kids had. Beca was also going to stay for the night, and bring Noah to Chloe in the morning, because she had drunk and couldn't drive. Chloe wasn't drinking much either, so she could drive herself home because Jared was leaving early, having to do some stuff early in the morning. The adults, because it was soon enough for the toddlers to be sleeping, but too early for them, even if Jesse and Beca had to wake up early, decided to move the party to the living room, and Jesse brought Bourbon for everyone.

"I still have some pajamas I left here, right?" Beca asked Jesse.

"In the guests room, if you left them there." He replied.

"Then I'm gonna change, I don't wanna get this suit too sweaty or wrinkled for tomorrow. Be back in five." Beca said getting up from the sofa. While she was changing, the doorbell rang and Aubrey went to get it.

"Roxanne!" Aubrey grinned hugging a thin woman. It was a thin, pretty sexy and short girl, without a heavy makeup, but the little she had on made her seem even hotter, combined with a skirt and a top, and high heels. She seemed confident and mature. She had tick, sexy red lips, with a cute little nose, and pretty olive eyes. Her hair was short to the shoulders, a bit curly, and dark, but she had it colored into a reddish-pinkish color.

"Hey Aubrey!" Roxanne grinned hugging the woman back "I hope it's not too late, my plane had a delay."

"It's perfect timing, we had just gotten comfortable in the living and the kids went all to sleep. Come in, Beca's changing for her pajamas to stay tonight and don't get her suit all wrinkled" she smiled letting her in "Do you want something for dinner, or have you eaten already?"

"I ate on the plane, thank you sweetheart" Roxanne came in, and let her purse and coat aside before coming into the living room with Aubrey "Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late, I just flew back from Rome." Roxanne explained.

"Rosie, hi beautiful, you look as nice as always" Jesse hugged her with a smile "Wait until Beca sees you, she has no idea you're coming. We already got her all happy and into the mood with a couple drinks."

"Well, that was the plan. And thank you!" Roxanne smiled sitting with Jesse while Aubrey sat on the other sofa with Chloe and Jared, who had gotten up to greet her "Hi, I believe we haven't meet yet, I'm Roxanne, or Rosie for short… I'm Beca's girlfriend." She and Chloe held hands, and Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, well I'm Chloe, Beca's ex-wife. This is my fiancé, Jared." Chloe said. She had no idea Beca was seeing someone, or having sex with somebody else, and even less someone that hot. She thought Beca hadn't the time for relationships, or the mood.

"Nice to meet you" Jared smiled giving her a handshake. They sat again and like a minute later, Beca came back dressed in sweatpants and an old dark blue t-shirt with USAF written over the boobs.

"Well, hello stranger" Beca grinned seeing Rosie, and sat next to her giving her a lingering kiss on the lips "What are you doing here? I thought Rome had you busy until next week. Although I'll admit is a really nice surprise."

"Happy birthday gorgeous! I just came back, Aubrey told me like a week ago you were going to have a surprise birthday party, and since I already missed your mom's funeral and so many things, I thought I won't miss her birthday. And I only came like three days earlier, so it's okay for my boss." Rosie smiled putting a lock of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Then awesome" Beca took a sip from her Bourbon, and eyed Jared and Chloe kissing a bit "Oh, did you meet Chloe then?"

"Yeah, we met. How come you never said a thing about having been dating Rosie?" Chloe said.

"Well, we started dating like three months ago, and then she has been for the last month in Rome for work because she's a photographer and some kind of event was taking place there, and since she wasn't here, I thought why talk about her if I can't really bring her here to meet you?" Beca shrugged "Noah met her a few times and he likes her, in case you're wondering."

"Yeah, he's such a sweet boy, which isn't surprising, he has two great moms for what he says" Rosie said, accepting a glass of Bourbon from Jesse "By the way, I brought a present for him from Rome, and your birthday present too" she added, looking at Beca "They're in my suitcase, and I left it at my place, but I can give them to you tomorrow if you come by after work."

"Uhm, I would love to, but I kind of don't know how long will I be working. I'll let you know anyway… we have a big, complicated case going on" Beca replied "How was Rome?"

"Pretty fun and entertaining, never got bored. How are you doing? I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when your mom passed away…"

"I'm okay, don't worry. I mean, I can't go around complaining, I've missed more things than anybody" Beca smiled "I'm okay" she reassured Rosie, who raised an interrogating eyebrow.

"And how did you guys meet?" Jared asked with an arm around Chloe's shoulders, drawing circles on her upper arm-

"Beca arrested me" Rosie laughed, and Beca grinned "it was some kind of mistake, wasn't it?" she looked at Beca.

"We had this case, closed now so it's safe to talk about it, and the dead man had been with Rosie to have some photos taken" Beca explained "We went to interrogate her and she got all cocky and stubborn, so I had to arrest her following FBI's principles. After an interrogation, she was declared completely harmless, and we let her go."

"A week later I was asking around for a sexy Special Agent Mitchell and inviting her for a drink." Rosie added with a smirk caressing Beca's thigh.

"Freakin' stubborn wouldn't go any other way, unless I put a bullet on her skull" Beca completed, putting an arm comfortably around Rosie's shoulders and letting the other woman let a peek on her neck.

"Then I'm glad you found someone to get that grin back on" Chloe said with a tiny smile, although she didn't fancy the idea as much as it seemed "Maybe you can convince Becs to come to Jared and mine's wedding next year" she added, staring at Rosie, who giggled.

"Nah, I don't really get into anything between her and you, honestly. Although I heard the judge gave you guys equal custody over Noah, that's great isn't it?"

"It is, yeah" Chloe said, while Beca just nodded taking another sip of her Bourbon.

"So what kind of awesome stuff did you see in Rome?" Aubrey asked Rosie.

Half an hour later, Jared had already left and Chloe had stopped drinking Bourbon and changed it for water so she could let her body rest from the alcohol and wear it off before leaving. They had been talking for a while, except Beca, who had been asleep on Rosie's shoulder for the last ten minutes. The friends enjoyed being in each others' company, which didn't happen often, and Chloe liked being able to know the new girl in Beca's life, although it pissed her off a little that the new girl seemed to get Beca's trust in a way she never felt like she did.

"It's nice to see Beca has somebody to talk with, not that she does it with any of us anymore really" Chloe commented with a nice smile towards Rosie.

Roxanne was sitting with her legs crossed and an arm over Beca, drawing circles over her scalp, and her glass of Bourbon on the other hand. Beca seemed pretty content, sitting with her feet on the sofa and her knees against Rosie's thigh, her nose in the crook of Rosie's neck, a fist against her mouth, and another on Rosie's lap, her eyes closed, and her breathing deep and slow. Aubrey was sitting beside Chloe, the two women with their knees up and their feet on the sofa, one of their arms over the back of the sofa, grazing against each other's, and Jesse was on the other side of Beca with a foot over his knee, and a content expression.

"Oh, no" Rosie smiled politely "Beca doesn't talk to me about anything that she doesn't talk with you guys, even less military stuff, or work. We talk about the happy stuff, and if one of us is upset and wants to talk a bit fine, and if not, it's okay, we mostly make each other company and go partying, cultural places, or to fancy places to have some nice meals or fun… I think it's just nice having somebody to talk with at the end of a long day, or somebody who makes you laugh and takes care of you if you're sick. We're not very serious or formal about our relationship, but we respect each other and have certain mutual agreements based on that." Rosie explained "I've had some meals or gone to some places with her and Noah sometimes and we have fun, but I didn't know her mother and she doesn't know my family, we don't have our apartments filled with each others' photos, I've gone out with Jesse and Aubrey several times already because we tend to find each other on the weekends when Beca doesn't have Noah, and she spoke to me about you, but we hadn't talked about meeting you yet. Although it's nice it finally happened, you're pretty nice just like Beca said." She finally said with a smile, and pressed her lips against Beca's hair when the sleeping brunette made some sound.

"Oh…" Chloe nodded "That's nice, the first stages of relationships always have something special, when you are just discovering everything about the other."

"Yeah, exactly" Rosie nodded.

"Rosie knows the best places in New York" Aubrey commented "Nice one to get our cavewoman out of the cave, uh?"

"Yeah, I already got her out of the closet, is only fair" Chloe joked, and they laughed a bit, what seemed to wake Beca up.

"What's up?" Beca asked sleepily.

"Nothing Bec, we were just making fun of you a little" Rosie smiled kissing Beca.

"Oh, well you all bought me nice presents so I'll let you have fun tonight" Beca said, and Noah came into the room with an sleepy and upset face, and his hair pointing everywhere "What are you doing up cowboy?"

"Phineas built a plane, and it crashed against Ferb's house, and Candace was mad and their parents punished Phineas and Ferb" Noah simply said, and Beca, Aubrey and Jesse laughed.

"What?" Chloe and Rosie asked.

"Phineas and Ferb, the cartoons, Noah loves them" Beca explained.

"Oh" Chloe nodded slowly. She sometimes watched cartoons with Noah, but didn't pay much attention to them. She liked more seeing Noah's face and expressions the entire time "Well, then come here buddy, maybe I can make you feel better?" Noah nodded rubbing his eyes and cuddled with Chloe, who hugged him "Have you seen who came?" she pointed at Rosie.

"Hello Rosie" Noah smiled waving at her, and Rosie smiled "Did you have a good time in Rome?"

"Yeah, I did. How was your month?" Rosie asked sympathetically.

"My grandma died, but it was my birthday too, so it wasn't that bad." Noah replied.

"I heard, oh, now I understand why you seem taller and even more handsome, years fit you well" Rosie complimented, and Beca and Noah smiled a bit "Tomorrow momma will find a way to give you a little something I have home that I brought you from Rome, okay?"

"Thank you" Noah replied, and snuggled closer onto Chloe.

"Well, I think I better go to bed, or tomorrow I'll be a zombie. Come with me Noah?" Beca suggested standing up, and Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I better keep going too, I don't wanna drive too late" Chloe stood up passing Noah to Beca.

"Then I'm going too" Rosie stood, and kissed Noah on the cheek and Beca on the lips "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll do my best" Beca nodded with a tiny smile.

When the morning came, Beca drove Noah, who had fallen asleep again after taking his breakfast –or better said, sitting with his eyes closed and his mouth opened while Beca put food into it- to Chloe's house. Jared was the one to open the door, in his pajamas, and more asleep than awake.

"Beca?" he yawned "what are you doing here? Is not even seven in the morning, Chloe's sleeping."

"I'm sorry" Beca replied "I have to go to work, and it's Chloe's turn to have Noah, I thought she could get mad if he didn't come until noon… can I tuck him into bed?"

"Go to work, I'll get him comfy in his bed" Jared offered, reaching his arms towards Beca, who looked at him questioningly "Come on, he'll be okay."

"Okay…" Beca kissed Noah and carefully settled him on Jared's arms, and observed how Jared held him like if he was a newborn against his chest with so much delicacy stroking his back and kissing his hair. Then, Beca felt like if she had just been stabbed, seeing that Noah didn't need her anymore. He had his own perfect family, a mother, a dad that looked a bit like him and people wouldn't even wonder twice if they were related, and an amazing house. And his two parents had jobs that allowed them to spend lots of time with Noah and that didn't involve risking their lives, or Noah's, they had great pays, could afford big cars, tons of toys, a better school for Noah, even a pet. While Beca had a risky job 24/7 h/week that put in great danger everybody she knew, a shitty, small apartment, and only bought Noah little plane figures that didn't even cost ten dollars. Jared had bought him new sneakers for his birthday that were really cool, had little things on the soles for the grass, and cost at least a hundred dollars. Jared played with him all the time, and Beca had so much work she barely saw him, even if when she did have the time, she seemed more Noah's servant than his mother. Being realistic, it hurt that Chloe was with somebody else, that somebody else made her happy and not her, and that she was going to start a new life with somebody else, but what hurt the most, was knowing that Noah was going to be so happy with a family, when Chloe got married, that was perfect, with two amazing parents with money, time, and that treated him like a king, and that then Noah would probably have brothers and sisters, since Chloe always wanted a big family and Beca could never give it to her. And then, Beca would be just the super busy, jerk of a parent, who lived in a shitty apartment, and was too traumatized she had nightmares and couldn't even have firework nights with her son. She was a real loser.

"Something else?" Jared asked, seeing Beca was trapped in her thoughts.

"No" Beca shrugged, and smiled a bit at the man. In that moment, she felt it. When she gave her Noah to get him into their house, she was giving him the keys of her family. She was telling him he was in charge of the biggest things in her life now "Have a good day Jared. And… I know you will, but either way… make sure they're happy and whole, okay? Take care of them, don't fail them like I did."

"Al…right" Jared stared suspiciously at her. Was he even going to worry for her? Was he going to be that great? Was he really, all that Chloe deserved and wanted, had Beca been wrong? "Everything okay Beca?"

"Yeah" Beca nodded "Yeah… congrats on the wedding. You gained one hell of a package." Jared smiled.

"Thank you Beca, it means a lot coming from you. You sure we can't convince you to come to the wedding?"

"No… I already messed up fourteen years of Chloe's life. You are her knew beginning, and she deserves that, I don't want to jinx that" Beca nodded, and walked away, getting into her car.

"Hey Beca!" Jared shouted, and she opened the car door to listen to him "Don't disappear from his life, will you? He really needs you."

"I won't" Beca nodded, and left with a knot in her throat.

Time passed by quite quickly, and Beca didn't get to resolve the crime about drugs, money and gun selling yet, but she still spent an incredible amount of hours working on that and on her other case, that consisted in the investigation of Major General Brandon Morrison, and she only saw Noah two weeks per month, when she had it all for herself. The other fourteen days, she slept maybe 6h per day, and worked the remaining 18h, showering and eating only when she just needed an urgent break. And every Saturday night she managed to spend a couple hours with Rosie in Rosie's apartment, sometimes with Noah playing with them. Halloween arrived, and Beca didn't have Noah that day, and even though she was invited to do trick or treat with them, she preferred to step back, which she lately did quite often, although when it was her week with Noah, she barely worked and spent most of the time with him playing. She had come to realize in order for Noah to have stability in a family, she needed to step back so he could bond with Jared, and the three of them could settle their family, and now, she didn't even talk bad about Jared. She had nothing bad to say about him anymore. Beca knew in her heart she would never be able to give Noah any of that, a family, a big house, stability, security, full, whole happiness.

"Special Agent Mitchell" her boss called her that Halloween "Do some patrolling tonight, will you? keep the kids safe with this crap of Halloween. NYPD will be ready and around, but I like having one of our own around too."

"Yes sir" Beca immediately moved from her desk. Jesse, her partner, had done extra hours every day for a couple months and that day had left early to be with his family.

Beca devoted herself to explore the neighborhoods that were more filled with families, in her car, making sure she didn't see anything weird, and keeping the portable siren into the car, to avoid attracting attention. Sometimes FBI had those boring jobs but she liked it, there was something relaxing on just driving around. New York City was a really big place, and sometimes the Police Department wasn't enough to provide full security, and some distinguished FBI people were around. As Beca was stuck in her FBI case at the moment, her boss probably thought getting her mind off it for a bit would help her get new ideas.

She had been driving for an hour and a bit when she realized there was a car following her. She was debating whether to stop and demand the other driver to pull out and identify himself with one Noah Benjamin Mitchell distracted her.

"Momma! Mamma, look, it's momma!" Noah ran to the car, that had stopped by a red light. He, Chloe and Jared, were walking with two big bags full of candies. Jared and Noah were dressed as cowboys, and Chloe as a lady from that century.

"Hey, cowboy!" Beca smiled getting off the car, putting the siren up so other cars knew better than to complain about a car parked in a red light. The other car also stopped a few kilometers away. Beca hugged Noah after eyeing the other car for a second "Wow, you have your own gun and everything?"

"Yeah!" Noah showed his plastic gun around "Like you! And momma, look all the candy we got!" he pointed to the bags.

"Tell momma how that nice lady even gave you some chocolate cake" Jared said kindly, and Noah nodded eagerly.

"It was so delicious momma, had I know I'd see you, I would've saved you some!" Noah said while Beca put him back in the floor. She observed the other car had moved, and it was parked by the other sidewalk in front of theirs, and the owner also kept the car a bit more behind "By the way momma, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm… well, I thought I'd keep an eye around and make sure the night went by without incidents" Beca smiled at her son "Don't worry about the cake, it wouldn't taste well with coffee." Noah giggled "Okay, come on handsome cowboy, go get candy, I have work today!"

Before anybody could say anything, Beca was yelled from the other, suspicious car.

"Hey, you Special Agent Mitchell, from the FBI?" Beca stared at the car, frowning.

"Yes, and you've been following me, so get out of the car, hands where I can see them!" Beca said putting a hand on her gun. Then, they heard a shot, and knelt instinctively with yelps as the bullet hit Beca's car. The other driver kept shooting, so Beca started to shoot back while asking for backup on her cell.

* * *

 **A/N: Have a great New Year's Eve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people! Listen, my life is gonna be miserable until Feb 2, when my last exam is, so I won't be posting much. So I hope you have nice festivities, I will be getting my presents Jan 6** **th** **, because that's how it is in Spain according to our Wizard Kings tradition, but I guess you've been enjoying yours uh? Ahahah have fun! And I hope everybody is okay after all the festivities and the partying. I'm pretty Beca and didn't party much, but it's fine. Also, there is a problem in FF net and I can't see your reviews, so I will be replying the guest ones later since I have to read them one by one in my mail. Thing is I get in my email all the reviews, you know, letters saying I have a review and in the letter they put the review too, and then I go to the story and see the number is higher of reviews, so there has to be more, but then I click in reviews, and last ones I can see are from December 30** **th** **or so, and in all my fics is the same… I hope they fix it soon, but I doubt they've noticed.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SAD, MADE ME SUFFER WHILE WRITING IT, AND CONTAINS TOPIC OF RAPE. A RAPE EXPERIENCE WILL BE RELATED IN CURSIVES AROUND HALF THE CHAPTER OR A BIT MORE TOWARDS THE END.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Failure.

"How could you be so damn stupid?!" It was the afternoon after Halloween, Noah was at school for his afternoon classes and Chloe had called Beca to drag her ass to their house, and now she had been yelling at Beca for whole twenty minutes while Jared sat close by looking puzzled and Beca looked like if she wanted to kill herself. Chloe had been in authentic rage, rambling around the living room and exploding "We could've gotten killed, Noah could have died! Yes, I am, she says, what could a man that's been following me do? She thinks" Chloe kept yelling, Beca was convinced at this point, bats had woken up and knew all the details of their argument "A Captain of Squadron 176 of the American Air Force Special Operations Command, a Special Agent of the FBI!" she stressed the 'special' words "Special for what, Beca? Specially stupid? Specially reckless? Specially dumbass, inept, asshole, jackass, jerk, ignorant, irresponsible?! What does special stands for?! Because seriously, Rebeca Anne Mitchell, not in all the days of my life you've left me so speechless from stupidity, I've never thought you could have such a useless brain! I never thought you would get your son killed!" Chloe yelled, her eyes piercing Beca's. The brunette was used to having her superiors at the army call her all those things and worse, and get mad at her team like that, and wouldn't keep her eyes off Chloe's even if it was killing her. Beca herself had spent the night crying and calling herself worse things than those "You're such a continue disappointment, and a failure, I don't even know how I let you be alone with Noah! You're a danger to yourself, and to everyone around you!"

"Baby, don't you think that's maybe too hard?" Jared intervened carefully.

"No!" Chloe yelled angrily "If anything, I'm being too soft! She knows she's being followed, Jared, she knew! And instead of telling us to go, that we're in danger, she stands there talking about candy and cool toy guns! And then, when the guy asks if she's who she is, she goes, 'sure, nice to meet you, here, GIVE ME A BULLET IN THE CHEST, SEE IF I DIE NOW!'" she yelled, the last part in a burlesque way. Chloe had tears running through her cheeks by now "Noah hasn't slept well all night, his Halloween got ruined probably forever, and the only reason he's in class it's so his mind is entertained and he hopefully laughs! You could've left him orphan, or gotten him killed! You are much clever that how you proved last night, or at least that's why we thought! I trusted you to protect our son, Beca! I trusted you!" she stood in front of Beca, a finger still in the air pointing towards her, and her chest rising quickly. Then, Chloe sobbed "I trusted you again." She breathed in heavily, and sniffled, containing a sob "I trusted you, and you disappointed me again. You disappoint me time after time, I don't even know why it surprises me. I give you a vow of trust, I believe you've changed for good, and there here you go, making me listen to your endless apologies time after time." She sobbed, and hugged herself with one arm, covering her mouth with the other hand, and looking hurtful at Beca.

"Chloe, y…" Beca started.

"You don't even imagine how sorry I am" Chloe finished by then "I've heard that for years. Years Beca. I've grown older just from standing being married to you, which apparently was the biggest mistake of my life, because that's all I ever got. Every deployment came with that, eleven deployments Beca, thousands of letters and calls with that same sentence, and then the same for the past years, no matter how divorced we are, you will never change. Never. I've lost any hope by now."

"Chloe, I just made a mistake, a huge one, but it's just…"

"You think it's just that?!" Chloe yelled suddenly "Oh, believe me, last night would've been enough for this, but it's not just that!" she emphasized 'just' "It's every single time, for the past sixteen years, you've failed me! it's every single time, for the past seven years, that you've failed our son! You swore to love us, to protect us, to do anything for us and our happiness, you fucking swore a hundred times, and then you couldn't comply with just one oath other than the military ones for more than five seconds! Sixteen years of apologizes, and you still haven't changed, haven't gotten better, haven't done an effort to be better, at least for him, because for me I realized there was no hope anymore, years ago!" she was so angry it was weird she hadn't exploded in flames by now "I've cried for you more times than I can remember, and I've held our son while he cried for you more times than any kid should ever cry in their entire childhoods, and we told you things, we asked you things, we had demands, and you, you bastard, careless, selfish human, cleaned your ass with our complaints, put on a nice smile, and fooled us with fake promises! I WONDER HOW CAN OUR SON BRAGGING ABOUT YOU, HIS HERO, TO ALL HIS FRIENDS, BECAUSE YOU'RE HARDLY EVER THERE, AND WORK IS ALWAYS MORE IMPORTANT, AND IT'S ALWAYS WHAT KEEPS OUR LIVES IN ETERNAL DEATH RISK, AND OUR WORRIES FOR YOU HIGH!" she stopped yelling, and she sat next to Jared, crumbling into sobs and hiding her face between her arms, as Jared hugged her to his chest, tightly. Beca stood there powerlessly. She wasn't crying, she had learnt to hide her tears thanks to the beating she had gotten many times for letting a tear flow, but she felt an immense pain inside, that she thought it would kill her. And the worst thing, she was sure Chloe was right in everything she had said "She's had amazing things Jared, amazing things, and she destroys them all, and I have to sit here and watch her… destroy everything… destroy Noah's childhood too… I just can't do this anymore Jared… I can't… I'm feeling so sick already…" Chloe said between hard sobs against Jared's chest. Beca looked down. She had realized long ago how much older Chloe seemed every time she came back from a deployment, or they had been fighting for a long time. Beca had realized how Chloe always seemed the older of the four of the group, along with Beca herself, and even more, she had seen the sparkle in her eyes go away, only back thanks to Jared, she had heard her cry at night, and she knew she had caused so much suffering to Chloe, it was a surprise Chloe was still standing.

"I think it's better if you go, Beca" Jared said staring at Beca with sadness. Beca nodded, and left without a word. She felt that if she opened her mouth, she would break from the crying that would, inevitably, start.

Beca drove around the city for long, until she stopped and sat on a bench from where she could see the Statue of Liberty as the sun hid behind Brooklyn. She breathed in deeply, wondering how could just one decision she made with eighteen years old, fuck up hers and others lives so much. Beca opened her briefcase, and pulled out a bunch of sheets and her father's fountain pen that she always kept with her.

 _My sweet Noah:_

 _If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. It shouldn't be much of a surprise, however, because momma has always had the worst jobs, right? But I know how much it hurts, now that I'm an orphan. However, I want you to know my death it's not, and it will never be, your fault, no matter what, Noah._

 _I don't know how old you are right now as you read it. In my reality, you're just seven years old, but maybe know you're thirty something and even have your own family and a great job and house. God, I hope so. But regardless, I want to tell you I love you more than you'll ever know, and I know it probably never seemed like that, that I seemed distant, or that I only cared about my job, that I abandoned you and mamma, you probably grew up barely remembering me and thinking I was a liar, an embarrassment, a continuous disappointment, and so many other things. So you will never know how much the kind of live I've had, and to this day, I still have, hurts me, and how many times, in me best dreams, I've wanted to not have a job, and live with you and mamma in the pretty house we bought in New York City when we got married, and spend all day playing with you, cooking for you, teaching you all the things I know, even if most of my knowledge is useless, helping you study, singing to you, and being your shoulder to cry on when needed, and the one to push you through any darkness until you could find the light again. I hate myself for all the bad things I've made you feel. I hate myself for having been such a horrible mother to you, that are the one I care the most for in the world. I disappointed myself too, son, because this wasn't my plan. And you will never know how proud I am of you, and how much I will always love you._

 _You probably wonder why I don't stop this and come back home. The truth is, son, I'm so lost I don't know how. I don't even know where my home is anymore, but it sure isn't that lonely apartment of mine. When I was seventeen, my dream was to become some sort of musician, have a family, and travel the world. When I was eighteen, my father was killed while serving in the Army, because, and this is the very first time I put this out of my mind, as I'm the only one alive who knows this, he caught a superior, Major General Brandon Morrison of the United States Air Force, doing some terrible stuff. Morrison managed to kill him, somehow getting a guy to throw a missile to his plane while he flew, and made it seem like the Afghani did, but they never killed your grandfather Noah. Justice hasn't been made yet, but if I succeed on my intentions, it will be made soon. The thing is, when I was eighteen I was given a flag, condolences, and the weirdest inform with more weird things and blank spaces than anything, saying he was killed by the Afghanis, and I felt in my chest that wasn't true. So, without telling anybody my true reasons, I studied in a Military University in Georgia, and then enlisted, and spent serving from July 2001 to November 2013, when, after having found out the truth, and many other terrible things Morrison, who also became my boss, did, he tried to kill me just like he killed your grandfather, and he almost did it. He hadn't left me leave the Army, and I tried thousands of times, but I had to sent him a letter for that, and he would never let me go because he knew I knew too much, that's why I never left, son, but you have no idea how much I wanted to leave them to be with mamma and you. I almost died, but for some miracle, I'm still here, keeping so many secrets to myself, because from the first time I realized the Major General was a terrible, terrible man, he kept my mouth shout, threatening to kill you, mamma, and all our loved ones, and I can't let that happen. To this day, November 1_ _st_ _, 2015, I still get folders by my doorstep every now and then with photographs of you at school, or mamma at work, or others, to remind me to keep my mouth shut, and I hope this letter doesn't get you killed, but today I realized there is a high possibility I die before I put this guy in prison, and I couldn't handle thinking that you would think of me as a coward and as a terrible mother. I did all of this only to protect you Noah. I never wanted any of you to get hurt, and I'm so very sorry, you have no idea how much, that I left Barden University, and that I enlisted. After almost dying in 2013, I applied for the U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI), so I could make justice, but I didn't got in, so when the FBI offered me a spot, I said yes, confident that it would help. It has become a really slow process that keeps me away from you practically all the time, but I do it because Major General Morrison killed your grandfather, did terrible, terrible things to me, to him, to civilians in Africa, and U.S. soldiers, and killed a lot of them, and if I don't do this, he will keep doing this. I know he's still doing this, every day more I don't get all the proofs I need. I have a folder, there's a copy I'm confident you have, with all the proofs I've gotten, and accusations. It would be enough to keep anybody in prison, but with such an important, big fish, I need more._

 _Now you know everything there is to know, Noah. I couldn't live with myself, nor look at you in the eye, if I didn't do this, and I know until it's done, you'll always be in danger, and other people too. This is my responsibility, even if mamma and you hate me on the way and I lost you. This aren't excuses, I have none of those, but you deserve explanations. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry… I'm so incredibly sorry Noah… for everything._

 _Noah Benjamin Mitchell, momma will always love you. I would die for you, and I hope you can find in your heart a way to, someday, forgive me. Don't forget the great things we had together, I hope you can still look back in time, and think you had a great childhood after all._

 _Love, always._

 _Rebeca Anne Mitchell. Your momma._

Then, she folded the letter, and shoved it into her undershirt, that was shoved into her pants, so the letter was against her belly. She rubbed her eyes, and extended her fingers, looked around making sure she was alone, and started writing again.

 _My dearest girl:_

 _If you're reading this, I'm dead._

 _It has been long since I lost you. Today is November 1_ _st_ _. 2015, and I've just realized that I'll probably be killed before any of this is worthwhile. This as the pain I've put you through. As you've reminded me today, I haven't been nothing but a failure and a disgrace to you and our son Noah. But I can't let you keep thinking I didn't love you enough to do everything you've ever asked me to, now that I'm dead._

 _I joined the military because I was pretty sure my father's death hadn't been as my mother and I were told. I felt that there had been foul play. Before, I wanted to work in the music industry. But I needed to know the truth, and I thought only the Army would give that to me. And it did, and I figured out so much foul play, so much dirty stuff, so much killing, false accusations, rapes… all with just one horrendous person behind it all: Major General Brandon Morrison. He, when he found out I knew things, but didn't (and today I still don't) have enough proofs to report him (he's too important, and I really needed like two hundred more proofs than to put any civilian in prison) raped me, beat me up, forced me against my will, insulted me, and to this day, he's still blackmailing. He's the reason I could never leave the Army until I was incapacitated for work in that trial, and kicked out of the Army like rubbish, but believe me baby, all the things you wanted me to do, like leaving the USAF, I had been wanting long before you even asked the first time. After not being admitted into the U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI), I accepted that the only way to keep investigating Morrison was the FBI. I hope you have in your power my folders with all the accusations and plenty of proofs to put him in prison forever. I feel I'll have all the proofs I need soon, and then, justice will be made. I've been blackmailed since 2010 with pictures of you and other family and friends, including our son, in your daily stuff (like work, school, gym, walks, grocery shopping) and threats of killing you if I said one word against Morrison. When I finally do this, I'll need to have him close, so I know he won't hurt you, and I need to know for sure that he'll spend his life in prison, or we're all dead Chloe. I've been wanting to talk since 2010, tell all he's done, he's responsible for many deaths of civilians and US soldiers, tortures, rapes, and so many things… I sacrificed our happiness to make justice. This is the very first time I talk about any of this._

 _And I'm forever sorry for that. Joining the Army was the worst decision of my life. I love you more than anything in the world, well, right after Noah, and I'll do anything for you, including accepting I wasn't good enough for you, a divorce, and having all of you think the worst of me. If not, you'll be dead. And I won't let that happen. I'm very sorry, Chloe, really. You deserve much better and I hope Jared is what you need. I wish you all the best._

 _With all my love,_

 _Rebeca Anne Mitchell._

After the quickest stop by her house, she drove towards the FBI building, and afterwards, Jesse's house, it was now past dinner time, and patiently waited for Jesse to open the door. He immediately sensed her profound sadness, and let her in without a word. She, Aubrey and Jesse sat on the living room, and Beca stared at Jesse.

"I've scanned two letters, for Noah and Chloe, and also a whole enormous folder. In all of those there are all the answers you'll ever need from me. Any of you. I still don't have enough to do things right and end this nightmare of secrets, blackmailing and threats, but if anything ever happened to me, I need you to give Noah and Chloe that. They deserve the answers, and if I can, I'll give them myself, but if I die, you do that before those things are found and destroyed. They are National Security important, Jesse, not a joke" Beca said seriously. Aubrey and Jesse stared at her death serious "I've put them into the FBI database, with an encrypted code I've spent years perfecting and it's practically impossible to penetrate, but I'm confident if I die, you'll be able to get the FBI, the Army, and whoever it takes to decrypt it, but remember, only the four of you can read it, and also General Air Force Chief of Staff Henry Shepherd. He's the only one you can trust with this out of Chloe, Noah, Aubrey and you, and the only one who will believe me enough to take it seriously. If the database was hacked, or the archives got lost or destroyed, there are many copies in paper. You'll find them if you're such a great Special Agent as I believe you to be. I've resolved our case" she added, putting a folder out of her briefcase and handing it to him "Well, almost entirely. There are some people we need to investigate yet, but I've decided this one will be my last in the FBI. I've asked the boss for time to devote to a personal, big case, and he gave it to me so…" she shrugged "The moment I make justice with everything that happened in the Army, I'll leave the FBI forever, and any other risky jobs."

"Beca, what the hell? Is everything alright? Why are you telling us all of this, are you gonna die or something?" Aubrey asked anxiously.

"Yeah Beca, we're getting seriously worried here…" Jesse added.

"Didn't Chloe tell you what happened on Halloween?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but still… this doesn't make sense to me…" Aubrey replied.

"Noah, Chloe, Jared and I could have died last night, because of me. It was my fault, don't bother," Beca added, seeing the couple was ready to argue "and I can't allow them to get hurt. I've realized I'm really close to fix this, because nobody had actively tried to kill me yet, which means this is only the beginning, and things will get worse, this is more dangerous than ever. You all need to stay safe."

"You aren't going to push Noah away, aren't you?" Jesse asked.

"No. As much as I'm a danger to him, I can't leave his security to another person, I'm one of those people who believe that nobody can do stuff as well as they can, so I'll be close to protect them, but I needed to make sure if I didn't make it alive, somebody would be able to tell my son why." Beca explained "I'm the only one who can end this once and for all."

They sat in silence then, breathing the heavy air filled with tension and anxiety, the three friends sinking in their thoughts and trying to understand what their situation was now. Finally, Beca stood up.

"I should leave" Beca stated, contemplating her friends "I'm sorry I came this late."

"Don't worry" Jesse stood up and hugged her tightly "Take care, alright? Call us if you need anything."

"Yeah, anything Bec" Aubrey hugged her too.

Beca was, or so was she thinking, going to her apartment, when she found herself parking in front of Rosie's apartment. Surprisingly enough, Rosie was awake and opened the door for her with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked.

"Yes" Beca replied, although she avoided her gaze "I'm sorry for coming this late. I just… left work and couldn't sleep" she lied, and Rosie nodded slowly.

"I was awake working on some photographs" she replied "but I'm tired too, so let's go to bed."

Beca nodded and walked to the bathroom, removing her clothes until she was only wearing her panties, bra, and undershirt. She left the rest of her clothes properly folded in the living room and walked to the bedroom, where Rosie was already in bed in her pajamas.

"Do you… uhm… have some shorts? Like pajama ones?" Beca asked standing next to the bed.

"Sure, over there" Rosie pointed to some drawers, and Beca got some shorts out and put it on, before getting into bed next to Rosie.

They lied in the darkness staring at the ceiling for a while, until Rosie rolled to lie on her side and kissed Beca's shoulder, stroking her arm. Beca had her hands intertwined under her breasts, over the sheets.

"What's wrong Becs?" Rosie asked. Beca chuckled painfully.

"Everything" she replied, and turned her face aside to stare at Rosie's hand stroking her arm tenderly "I fucked up big again with Chloe and Noah. Last night I bumped into them, and stupidly enough, when a man that had been following me asked if I was me, I said yes, and he started shooting us. They're all fine, I killed the guy, but I was so stupid I almost got them killed, after all I've done to protect them… and you should've seen Chloe earlier in the afternoon, she called me just to ramble at me, she was furious Rosie, and she had all the right to be. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe ends up forbidding me the access to her house and changes the custody against me. Or if Noah wouldn't want to see me again, many days I don't want to see me again either."

There was a small silence then, that Rosie interrupted.

"Come here" Rosie motioned for her to snuggle against her, and Beca hugged her accommodating her right arm over Rosie, her left fist against her own chin, and her right leg between Rosie's, while, Rosie hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead and rubbing her back softly with one hand, while caressing her cheek with the other, making Beca close her eyes "Everything will be okay eventually, I promise. Darkness never lasts forever, and even less with the speed of light is the fastest of them all. And in the meantime, I will always be here for you. Because I like you. A lot."

Beca smiled a bit.

"I like you a lot too, Rosie."

Beca hadn't needed much to trust Rosie a lot, after she checked all her profile thanks to the FBI archives. She knew everything about the girl, even things she never told her, like that her father was a drunk man who killed himself when she was twelve. Rosie was a great girl, she had several awards and recognitions for tons of good things in school and out of it, she had good marks, not excellent, but they were fine, she belonged to good clubs, she volunteered in Red Cross for six years, helped buy homes for refugees in Africa and give them education, was always there to help Noah with his homework when Beca was too stupid to know things, and made amazing photographs. And the best thing, her gut, that never failed, felt surprisingly safe, calm and content with her. Beca liked her physically, she liked her scent, many of her little things, and she loved that Rosie made her laugh even in her worst days. In many things, Rosie was a lot like Chloe, although she had some dark side that was like Beca's not something to be afraid of, but something that told Beca she could say certain things and be understood. Beca wasn't in love with her, she was in love with Chloe, but she loved Rosie as an amazing friend whom she could trust, who cared about her, was always for her, and with whom she had amazing talks about many different topics. She never had sex with Rosie, and she understood she wasn't ready, and Beca never had argued with her. That was another amazing thing, they never argued. It wasn't complicated at all, it was simple, and there were many things they didn't know about the other, but they were like each others' fresh, new start, a new white page without looking at the past, a way of making each other company, a best friend in times of need. Beca could've easily fallen in love with her.

In the morning, she woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee.

"Good morning" Rosie said tiredly looking at her with a tiny smile as Beca entered the kitchen and accepted a kiss on the lips from her girlfriend, who took a grunt by response and smirked "I love how grumpy you are in the mornings before you get your coffee." Beca drank a sip and smiled.

"God, this is so good" Beca admired the coffee "thank you Roxanne."

"Your welcome Rebeca" Rosie said jokingly giving her some toasts "Will I see you after work?"

"I'm afraid there's not going to be an after work today, I have so much to do…"

The day passed slowly and uneventful, and then it was Monday and Beca went to pick Noah up from school. Later, they were having lunch at one Burger King.

"How's your burger?" Beca asked. Noah has been unusually quiet so far, and only shrugged and made a 'mew' noise in response, so Beca frowned "Noah what's wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Noah replied, and Beca stared at him confused.

"Noah look at me" Beca demanded firmly, and Noah didn't "Noah. Look. At. Me." She repeated slowly.

"I think I wanna go home." Noah said then.

"Okay, let's go to the apartment" Beca said starting to get up.

"No, not to the apartment. Home. To mamma" Noah said staring at her coldly, a look she had never seen before.

"But Noah I just got you. It's our week together, remember?" Beca stated, looking hurt.

"You can try again tomorrow, but I want to be home today, not in your claustrophobic apartment." Noah murmured looking down. Beca's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me? Noah, what, for God's sakes, is wrong with you today? Two days ago you wanted me to go with you for Halloween, and now my apartment is too small for your liking? You haven't said a word since I got you out of class, your teacher told me you have been distant all morning, and you're never this rude!" Noah avoided her gaze and stayed silent "We're not going anywhere until you talk to me Noah. Is this because of Halloween? Noah I'm really sorry for that, I'm trying to make it u…"

"Hamburgers doesn't compensate" he said "You're never here! You aren't there when mamma is crying because you made her cry, you weren't there when mamma missed you and was all alone because you wouldn't leave your job, you weren't there last night when I couldn't sleep because of nightmares, and mamma couldn't either, you are always working, that's what you do the best, abandon your family for your work! And mamma's suffering, and I'm hurt, and you don't care! You're the most selfish woman I know! Mamma has lost her sleep to make costumes for my school performances, to help me study, to fix my clothes when they got holes, and you're never there, you have never been!" Noah was yelling so much everybody was staring at them "I'm seven, and I can't remember the good times, all I remember is you abandoning us and trying to compensate with stupid figures and Burger King, you're only for the good stuff, and not for the rest. You're a poor excuse of a mother."

He was crying and Beca couldn't do more than stare in shock and hurt at him. Then he ran away and she ran back, discovering soon that he was just trying to get into her car, so she opened it for him. Without saying a word, she drove them to Chloe's place, and parked. Because the back doors were locked –normal things that came with having children and not wanting them to escape into the road- Noah couldn't come out if she didn't, and she used it in her benefit, crawling into the backseat.

"Noah" Beca said, her own tears threatening to fall when Noah pushed her hand away from him "Since you were born, I tried to quit the Army, and they didn't leave me. I told you that. I told you how much I tried, and how then I lost custody of you. Don't you think I didn't want to sew your clothes, stay up until late to sew you pretty costumes, and everything else? I've dreamed with that for years Noah… and I just got you to be with me for a couple weeks each month, so I could have chances to do everything else. To compensate, to be a mom. I never wanted to be a soldier Noah, I just went in to figure out why my dad died."

"Then you're stupid" Noah snapped.

"I am" Beca nodded, and pulled out of her pocket her wallet, showing him the two pictures she had there. Those weren't her parents, was baby Noah with the mouth full of porridge, and teen Chloe smiling at the camera dressed for her graduation "I've never stopped loving you. I love both of you more than anything in the world, and it kills me that your mother left me, that I was an asshole towards her, that you can't remember the good things we had, and try to have some back with me. It kills me. And I can't apologize enough… I'm incredibly sorry Noah. I want to be for you, I want to do things. Please, don't push me away... just… call me tomorrow if you want, we can still have our week together."

"Let me go!" Noah yelled, and Beca nodded, crawling back to the front seat, and deactivating the locker from Noah's door. The kid ran out, and Beca observed him cry in front of his door until Jared opened it, and he threw himself to his future step dad, who held him confused, looking at Beca's car. Beca bit her lip, her own tears falling as she watched Chloe come running to the door and hug Noah tightly, her lips moving like asking what was wrong. Then Noah ran inside, and Jared went into the house too. Chloe stared confused at Beca's car, and the brunette stopped looking, instead staring at her lap, where she had her wallet opened, and allowed a sob to escape, supporting her elbow on the door, and covering her face with her hand, letting the cries go.

After a long time, Chloe opened the door, and sat in the copilot seat, staring at her in confusion. Beca quickly shoved her wallet into her pocket, cleaned her face with her sleeves, and breathed deeply putting the same straight face she learnt in the military.

"I'm still incredibly angry with you" Chloe whispered "But I wanna know what the hell have you done to our son."

"Nothing" Beca replied in another whisper "That's exactly the point. I did nothing when he was born, I've done nothing with him all these years, more than being the cool aunt that has him on the weekends. You've done everything, and he knows. And he also knows how I hurt his mamma because, in his mind, I'm the biggest jerk alive."

"Oh" Chloe nodded slowly "I'm sorry." Beca chuckled

"No, you aren't."

"Shut the fuck up" Chloe snapped "Come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll talk to him, he won't lose his momma because he can't understand things. And you better be fucking nice, Beca."

That night, Beca felt so sick she spent the entirety of the night throwing up, and in the morning, she decided to take a day free. She opened her eyes slowly, as she lied in the sofa that morning, with a blanket over her shivering body and her cell close in case she had to call Aubrey if she felt too bad. She guessed emotional things always put the body down, and after all she was going through it was only normal her body started to resent her. After arriving home from Chloe's house, she had lied on the sofa crying, and when she had tried to get something down her stomach for dinner, she had instantly vomited it. Along with lunch. Now that her stomach was empty, she threw up saliva. She contemplated the ceiling, remembering.

 _There was a baby crying, a two year old. It was late at night, and Beca was down in the living room, drinking from a bottle of vodka, after having had a very vivid nightmare that actually consisted on pure memories from war, from where she had came back a couple weeks prior. She heard the baby upstairs stop crying, and five minutes later, she heard steps coming down the stairs._

 _"What are you doing drinking this late?" she heard Chloe ask with concern._

 _"Why do you care?" she snapped without thinking, and immediately regretted "I'm sorry babe, I think I've drank too much. I'm gonna leave this in the kitchen and then go to bed with you, alright? I'll give you a backrub, you've been working so hard with Noah." She avoided Chloe's gaze and when she came back to the living, she wasn't there, so she went upstairs, where Chloe was lying on her side, looking hurt. Beca lied there too, and hugged her close "I'm very sorry Chloe."_

 _"What's wrong with you?" Chloe whispered "Why are you so mean lately?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I… I think I'm gonna get back to my therapist. This time it was really bad, Chlo… and I'm forbidden to talk, and I'm dying here honey. It's just… so many nightmares and fear, and PTSD. I'm sorry I'm paying it with you."_

 _"Screw that oath Beca, you need to tell me" Chloe stroke her face tenderly._

 _"I can't babe."_

 _"Little bear, please…" Chloe pouted "I just want to help."_

 _"I know you want honey. I'm trying to leave the Army, it's just being so hard."_

 _"You need to leave it now Bec, or… I think I'll be the one to leave." Chloe said, and Beca stared tearfully at her "I don't want to Bec, I love you more than anything except our son, and I want to help you and be here for you… but I can't raise him with you being mean with us."_

 _"You would really leave me?" Beca asked hurt._

 _"I told you before you went to Pakistan Beca. I really don't want to leave, I'm in love with you, but you keep drinking at weird hours and too much, you snap at me constantly, and then regret it instantly, you complain too much when Noah does things that are baby stuff, and then you shut yourself out. You barely tell me things anymore, and I can see you're hurting, but I don't know what to do, and you're hurting us."_

 _"Awesome" Beca sat up in bed "I'm out there fighting for our country, working my ass off to protect my family, and you are here drinking tea and thinking about leaving me, probably sleeping around in the process." She said meanly standing up "I'll sleep on the sofa, better than with a quitter."_

 _"Beca" Beca left the room "Beca! Are you hearing yourself? Beca!"_

And that had been how the end started, more or less.

Beca rolled in the sofa with a groan, feeling the need to throw up but not having the energy to go to the bathroom and also not willing to have her living dirty with puke, and she finally stood up and went to the bathroom, emptying her stomach again, with bile.

"God" Beca sat on the tile of the bathroom floor with her back against the cold tile of the walls. She pressed a sweaty, cold hand, against a sweaty, warm forehead, and closed her eyes finding some relief in the coldness of her hand. She was burning up, but she felt cold and was wearing one of her warmest sweaters, which was weird because coming from Maine for her nothing was really cold enough to wear winter clothes, and it was just November. She closed her eyes.

 _It was dark at night in Pakistan, and she was in a big bunker for the planes, that had the paint in patches, smelled like gasoline and dynamite, and had holes here and there from bullets and small explosives._

 _"Pants down" she heard a deep voice behind her she knew all too well and that sent shivers through her body. She stood still without moving an inch "Remember Mitchell, one noise, one tear, one rebel act, one try to escape, and tomorrow morning you'll get to see a picture of your son and ginger pierced with stabs and bleeding so much they will look like a tomato soup. And then, I'll do the same to you. Now pants down."_

 _Her trembling hands undid the knot of her pants, and let them fall to her knees. That was part of the torture, she had to hand herself over, to betray herself, to do things willingly. The man behind her chuckled._

 _"Panties down." He demanded them, and she tucked her panties down to her knees "Forearms and forehead on the table." Beca walked to a tools table that was close by, and positioned as he demanded her. She heard him smile as a big, raspy hand, caressed her vulva and plunged his fat fingers there roughly, and she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let a sound or a tear out, and trying to keep her body from fighting back like its instincts wanted "Good. Aren't you a slut? My filthy little whore, that's what you are. Just like your father was." It took all her strength and two big, raspy hands sneaking under her t-shirt and roughly grabbing her breasts, to avoid her from turning back and killing the man. Like if he could read her mind, he said "If I get hurt, people in New York City will perceive less money in their pockets this month, and will know who to kill. They know where your family lives after all. And if I die, you'll be blamed for my murder too. That's right, tense up for me… that will only make it more fun for me." He then removed one of his hands from one of her breasts and then, she felt the head of his member against her backdoor, and she almost lost it from the immense pain of being sodomized roughly. He went in and out of her with difficulty, groaning and pinching her breasts, and she was sure something had broken there, feeling warm liquid and the smell of blood, as he complimented how tight she was and she felt like she couldn't breathe._

Her eyes shut open, her breathing accelerated and her neck hurt from sleeping in that position. She fidgeted with her pockets, getting an inhalator out, and used it with her eyes closed and the back of her head against the wall. She numbly walked through the sitting room, and sat on the kitchen island's stool, supporting her forehead on the cold table and breathing deeply. Then, her house phone, that was portable, rang, and she reached a hand numbly to take it, it was close by.

"Beca" she replied with a raspy, tired voice, without looking at the phone screen to see who it was.

"Hey Becs" she heard Aubrey's voice "Jesse texted me saying you didn't go to work today, I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm sick" Beca replied.

"Sick? A cold?"

"No, I don't know… I guess something I ate made my stomach grumpy. I've been with 39ºC since yesterday, I haven't been able to hold anything in my stomach since yesterday afternoon, my eyes are sensitive and itchy, and I feel weak, which I guess it's part of the no eating thing." Beca explained slowly with her temple pressed on the table and her phone on speaker next to her face. Aubrey sighed.

"That doesn't look good. Have you called Gwen?"

"Not yet… I was thinking on calling her later if I felt worse. I didn't feel like I could drive either. I've been sleeping."

"Call her, alright? I'm coming over."

"Okay, thanks Bree" Beca replied.

"See you soon. Love ya" Aubrey hung up, and Beca fidgeted with her phone until she found Gwen's number.

"Hey Beca!" Gwen saluted enthusiastically.

"Hey… listen Gwen, I've been feeling really crappy since yesterday, do you think you could prescribe me something?"

"I don't think pills can help with a son being crazy angry at you." Gwen replied sadly.

"No, it's another thing…" she related her symptoms to her once sister in law just like a moment earlier she had done with Aubrey "What do you think it is?"

"Have you gone to your physician?"

"No, I don't have her number and I'm in any state for driving, or for moving at all for that matter. I'm not gonna put a whole ambulance team to work just for a stomach bug or something stupid."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Not really" Beca replied tiredly "My eyes are overly sensitive but it's not pain. Not even in civilian scale." Gwen and Beca had gotten to the understanding that there were two scales of pain for the brunette. The civilian scale was the normal 1-10 that everybody knew, and the military scale was more like 11-20, and Beca considered that to be in the 20 she had to be passing out from the pain at least, if not dead. The girl even considered that the pain of a simple small cut in a finger wasn't to be considered pain but some discomfort, and what for a normal person would be an eight, for Beca was maybe a three "Well, my head's been hurting a little, but it's like a four in civilian scale."

"I'll be there in half an hour, alright?" Gwen said.

"Thank you Gwen, sorry for interrupting your little free time."

"Don't worry, it's my job."

Forty minutes later she was sitting on her sofa as Gwen examined her eyes with a small flashlight, making them water instantly, like if they didn't itch enough. Because Aubrey's children almost every day had lunch at school with Noah, Aubrey was making lunch for Beca and herself in the meantime. Beca sighed closing her eyes when Gwen turned the flashlight off.

"Your blood pressure it's high" Gwen commented casually. She had been examining Beca for a while "I'm gonna blame stress for that. I don't see there's a need to go to the hospital for now, but you need to rest and don't work for a few more days."

"High blood pressure does this to people?" Beca asked lying down on the sofa and letting Gwen wrap a cotton blanket around her.

"If it's too high, yes. So relax, lie down, and sleep. If you can eat, do it, you don't have a stomach bug" Gwen said standing up.

"How am I supposed to relax if I have a dozen things on top and no state to work?" Beca murmured.

"Well you can stress up but it will sure make you feel worse than sleeping, so you have no remedy" Gwen smiled "I told my sister I would have lunch with her and Jared, so I better keep going, but I'll be back tonight with some meds."

"Give Chlo kisses from me" Aubrey said smiling at the younger ginger.

"I will. Take care girls!"

Beca slept until night, barely registering having spoons of soup being forced into her mouth with a kind voice encouraging her to eat, and barely registering Gwen waking her up to give her some meds. She fell asleep so fast after both times, it was like if she had never waken up, and she felt much better afterwards. When she really woke up again it was lunch time again, and she felt slightly better, at least she wasn't dizzy, her head barely throbbed a bit, and her eyes itched a lot less.

"Good morning" Aubrey greeted her from the table, and Beca only had to sit up a bit to see Aubrey, Jesse, Gwen and surprisingly Chloe sitting having lunch and chatting enthusiastically "How're you feeling?"

"Better" Beca stood up wrapping her blanket tightly around her "I have to pee and then you can explain me what's my ex-wife doing here."

When Beca joined the table, Jesse handed her a plate of soup she thankfully accepted, and Beca stared questioningly at Chloe.

"I'm still angry at you" Chloe clarified "But, since Jared is having lunch with some other lawyers, and Noah at school, I thought I would try to figure out why the hell our son refuses to hear a word from you after spending like a week asking when could you come for dinner. So since you're feeling better, care to explain?"

"Our son's eyes finally opened after Halloween" Beca explained "and he realized I suck at being his mother, which is alright, because I already knew that so no surprise. He'll come when he feels like it."

"But you don't suck at being his mother, are you kidding me?" Gwen frowned "I wish my kids proved to admire me that much."

"That was before, when he choose to ignore all the failures and, as he called it, abandonment" Beca replied tiredly.

"Did you tell him a judge was the one that wouldn't let you be with him?" Chloe asked.

"It was worthless" Beca replied "He has five years of life to realize I wasn't there like nothing at all, before any judge came across. He says I work too much, doesn't understand why I work too much, and in short, normal things I've been expecting on him for years. If you add that he knows I knew my mother was sick for a several bunch of months before she passed and I wasn't there with her, he has his reasons to hate me as much as he does."

"Does he know the schedule normal FBI people have? Jesse asked.

"He doesn't understand Jesse, he's seven and until practically yesterday he was six. Everything he understands and sees is that every classmate has lunch and dinner with both their parents daily, and both help their children get bathed, or dressed, or study, and some of those classmates practically bring their whole families to their school plays and soccer matches. All my kid has is Chloe's family, that by the way look nothing like him physically, so he can feel adopted or something like that, and then me, because there's no one else in my side, and I'm not even there" Beca rambled while contemplating the rice floating in the soup like fishes "And I can't quit my job, or give him what he wants, because then, for reasons I cannot explain, he would be killed."

"You know, when you hint that you know things or do stuff that if you talked about will get all of us killed, but then don't say a thing else, you make me wonder if that, supposedly 'manipulated', health evaluation the military made you stating mental issues and certain craziness, wasn't so manipulated after all." Chloe said with a low voice.

The table fell silent and Beca's eyes sank on Chloe's filled with surprise and hurt.

"You believe them? You believe I'm crazy? Schizophrenic? Paranoid? That the reason I almost died was that I heard voices that weren't there?" Beca said, starting with a very low tone, and her voice getting higher by the second. She then stormed to her bedroom, from where she came seconds later with a folder, that aggressively handed to Chloe "Tell me! tell me what part of that crap do you believe!"

"Beca" Chloe said patiently but with severity, placing the folder on the kitchen island, that was close by, and pushing her empty plate away from her to calmly support her elbows there, contemplating her agitated ex-wife while placing a hand over her fist and supporting her chin on her hands "Calm down. This isn't good for your blood pressure." Beca chuckled.

"Like you care!" Beca snapped.

"Of course I care, I'd like my son to have two healthy mothers. Beca, if you'd let us, we could help you, you obviously need help…"

"Don't talk to me like if I was crazy and you were my therapist" Beca interrupted "Believe what the hell you want to believe Chloe. But I'll tell you two things: one, my therapist doesn't think I'm crazy. Two, I passed the mental evaluation to get into the FBI."

"Beca, you live like you were still in warzone, for God's sakes, your military buddies and I aren't basing the opinion in nothingness" Chloe said "You aren't incapable of walking down the street calmly and without looking over your shoulder every second, you did this apartment like five complete revisions before deciding to accept it and still isn't safe enough for you to talk, and yes, we were attacked in Halloween, but that was one insolated thing that doesn't justify living with the permanent belief that whatever you're hiding will get us all killed! What am I supposed to think?"

Beca shook her head and sighed, going back to her bedroom and coming back with a cartoon box, that handed to Chloe.

"Open it. You'll see how paranoid I'm not being." Beca said, feeling herself burn with fever and rage. The four other friends leaned over the box and started pulling out photographs and photographs of them, their families, Beca's girlfriend, Beca's friends, and their neighborhoods, taken like from far away, from hidden places, of their daily life. They could see the different seasons and years passing, and they calculated there were at least five years worth of sneaky pictures of their life, even holidays and events they knew Beca wasn't even in the States to see.

"Where did you get this from?" Gwen asked scared, holding a photograph of her two children in the playground of their school.

"I get one or two sent to me every week, or at least once a month" Beca replied, quickly putting all the photos back in the box and letting it back at its place. She felt her had was about to explode, but she equally came back and sat on the table again, staring at the bewildered, disconcerted, surprised and terrified parents "This is the situation, alright? My father's death wasn't provoked by Afghanis. My attack wasn't provoked by Pakistanis. There's someone after it all and many other horrible stuff, and I know exactly who this person is and all that this person has done, but if I say one single word, one of you, or several, or all, dies. This has been happening for the past five years, and I've been getting those pictures every now and then to remind me of this, and the one who sent them, finds me wherever I am. Pictures come either if I'm here, or Portland, or Libya, or whatever the hell I go, and I'm going to catch the person and to have enough proof to get them un prison forever, I will, I promise. I've advanced a lot since I left the Army, I'm almost there, but I can't report this person to the authorities just yet, because I don't have enough to put them away forever, and I cannot let them escape. I'm almost there. You need to believe me, and you need to trust me blindly, because the military already turned their back on me."

The others sat in silence for a bit, immersed in their own thoughts, trying to comprehend what they were being told. Beca felt a bit dizzy and her forehead was burning and she needed to sleep, but she knew that wasn't going to end there, they wanted answers, and Beca wanted to give them, although she was afraid of getting anybody hurt.

"Couldn't one of us already have been killed for what you just told us?" Aubrey asked after some minutes in silence.

"I don't think so, but who knows. I'm not really sure how this person gets the information, but they were already hinting that Chloe was seeing someone after our divorce and before I came back. They know a lot, I know that, but I haven't discovered how, so I don't know if they're listening now." Beca replied in a lower voice from her exhaustion.

"What can we do to help you catch them?" Jesse asked "It's our lives, our families too, we need to do something."

"You can't" Beca replied "Jesse, I'm serious. You can't do anything if you don't know the things I do, and I can't inform you without risking not just your lives, but many others. I know you feel powerless, but I'm the only one that can stop this, and I will, soon. Trust me, I've been trained to protect my people."

"Are we supposed to let our children go to school knowing they're being photographed?" Gwen asked.

"Yes" Beca nodded "You need to let them and yourselves go on with your lives like if anything had happened. You do that, and I'll do my part. Keep eyes opened and as close as you can, don't be foolish or reckless, and you'll be safe. I'll keep you safe even if that's the last thing I do in my life."

"What happened in Halloween" Chloe started "didn't have to do with the FBI, right? It had to do with this."

"I think so" Beca nodded "I think I was being followed by one of the guys that make the photographs and gather the info. I think they may be pinching radio, micros of the laptops, cameras, etc. I'm talking about powerful people with many resources that we don't have."

With that, they stared at each other, wondering if when they came back home, they wouldn't be receiving terrible news.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact. When I updated all my fics the last time, did you notice this story took longer to update new chapter? That was because I put all of the three new chapters (for the three bechloes I'm writing) in document manager, that is where all the documents are in FFnet before you go and put them in each story, and they were all there at the same time more or less. But I'm quite dumb and without realizing I forgot to put the chapter from Doc. Manager to the actual story, and realized hours later (even a day later I think) when a reader asked me when was chapter 5 going to be posted and I said all my stories were updated and I felt so proud of myself for it, and she went something like I refreshed the page like five times and there isn't a new chap of Emotionless and I told her is it possible that I'm that dumb…? (look if I am. Confirm it.) yes I am. And it's like the second time this happens hahahah even funnier thing is, I was like a fool wondering how the chapter didn't get new reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So today is The Wizard Kings here in Spain! It's our tradition for giving gifts, since we don't traditionally do it in Christmas –although some people are doing it lately, which I depreciate because it's spoiling children, the economic situation is bad for everyone, and children stop learning to appreciate gifs- and I thought I may as well give you new chapters as presents so enjoy! According to our tradition, the three wizards that gave Jesus the gifts when he was born, come all the way from there to our country and leave presents in the houses what would be last night so today 6** **th** **in the morning everybody can open them. Mine are being quite good, actually, things that I wanted. Some stuff for the hair like conditioner, a beautiful new warm scarf, that I didn't really need but… well, it went with what I had been wanting to buy for years but never found the one I liked, which is a winter cap, it's super warm, and it's a bit like a French bonnet, so I look a little bit like a mushroom! Hahahah Later I'll go get another couple presents, the last ones I'll have, at my parent's best friends. I still need to buy everybody stuff, which I will next week because I've been so busy and when I intended to go earlier this week I wasn't feeling too great and stayed at home studying** **I didn't went to the Wizard Kings parade last night either because I'm kind of scared with my exams, but it's a beautiful parade with floats of the kings, Disney characters, and movie characters, and things for the kids, and they throw candy! (which sometimes can be painful).**

 **What did you guys get in Christmas/Wizard Kings/Hanukkah/Others?**

 **About this chapter, is so sad and tragic that it physically hurt to write and I was crying half of the time. I gotta say it's really hard to make me cry, my mom is always really surprised when I tell her something made me cry. And this did, so get ready.**

Chapter 7: Tears.

One of the worst things December had, was the day 10th. That day, seventeen years ago, Benjamin Mitchell was killed in combat. And that day, every year since then and this year even more, Beca sank on her work and then spent every second alone, crying like a baby.

By the time Christmas came, Beca hadn't seen Noah in more than a month and a half. She had visited multiple times, but time after time Chloe or Jared had informed her they had tried to talk Noah into seeing her, but that it was all for nothing. She missed her son like crazy, but hoped that being far away from him made him be safe, as she assumed she would spend Christmas alone. Beca was then driving towards Chloe's house, the day before Christmas. Chloe was much less pissed off now, although she was still somehow distant.

"Hi" Chloe saluted her opening the door, and frowned a little when she saw Beca's nervous expression.

"Hi… I was wondering if Noah… if maybe he wants to spend Christmas at Portland with me. Or maybe for New Year's Eve? I'll be there until January." Beca said.

"Are you going to Portland? But you'll be alone there" Chloe commented "I thought you'll be with Jesse and Aubrey."

"They're going with Aubrey's family, but it's okay, I actually need to leave New York, too much fireworks and firecrackers, I'll be better off in my mother's house, since it's far away from the city."

"Oh… right, I forgot…"

"It's okay" Beca smiled a little, nervously "I couldn't sleep all night because they've already started, so I booked a flight for today, I was just leaving and I thought maybe Christmas had softened Noah a little…" she shrugged contemplating her feet sank on the snow.

"I'm sorry Beca" Chloe looked sad "I asked him already, and every time I even mention you, he gets stubborn and it's impossible to reason with. He's in the garden playing snow fights with Jared, if you want to try yourself."

Beca nodded and walked into the house after Chloe, who lead her to the door of the garden. Beca stepped out and smiled softly when she saw Noah laughing with Jared. Chloe called him, and Noah turned around and his smile disappeared when she saw Beca.

"What is she doing here?" he asked Chloe with a yell to avoid getting closer.

"I came to talk to you, son" Beca replied.

"I don't wanna see you, let alone talk to you!"

"Noah please!" Beca begged, and then Noah threw a ball of snow angrily against her, hitting her right on the nose.

"Noah Benjamin Mitchell!" Chloe yelled angrily "Get your stubborn ass here right now before I cancel Christmas for you!"

"It's okay" Beca rubbed the snow out of her face and entered the house, walking towards the entryway with such a sadness she believed she would die.

"Beca, I'm really sorry" Chloe said reaching her "I mean it."

"It's okay" Beca repeated, and stared sadly at Chloe "He's safer with you anyway. Safer, happier… he really likes Jared, and he really takes care of him. A mother only wants the best for their babies, and I know you and this house is the best thing that ever happened to him, that he'll grow happy and whole here, without me. He doesn't need me, he never did, I'm just like cancer. I came, fucked your lives up, and you're just starting over, a better, freer life. That's all I want for my baby."

That said, Beca left the house and walked through the snow towards her car.

"Beca!" Chloe called, and Beca turned around "Have a merry Christmas day, Becs."

"You too Chlo" Beca smiled a bit, and got into her car.

A few hours later, Beca tried to warm her childhood home up by lighting the fire of the fireplace. She ended up deciding to sleep in front of the fireplace to keep herself warm, and put some pillows and blankets on the floor, careful with not lying too close to the fireplace, and lied on the floor contemplating the flames dancing in the air. She remembered the feeling of the flames surrounding her when her plane exploded, the burns, the lack of oxygen. At first, her amnesia only let her remember certain little things, like her family and friends, what she learnt at school, her name, or where she lived, but she forgot about her attack, and about a great number of things she lived in the military, but as months went by, memories came too with an impressive quality.

She rolled on the floor and sighed contemplating her inhalator, that she had in her hand. She had been asthmatic as a child, and then it passed and ended up being something that rarely gave her any trouble, unless she was too fierce with sports or she was very stressed, but somehow she trained herself, in many ways due to the military, until she got to control the situation. It was like her lungs adjusted to her level of stress and sports. However, when she was attacked some of her ribs pierced her lungs, almost killing her, and ever since, her asthma had gotten quite terrible in situations of very high and prolonged levels of stress and anxiety, so she lately had her problems. Noah was asthmatic too, but like his mom, didn't had trouble with it unless he wasn't careful enough during sports or got really scared of stressed, and only in some of those situations.

"Merry Christmas Rebeca…" Beca whispered in the dark, for herself.

Beca huffed and got out of her improvised bed. She was already dressed, so she pulled her coat and gloves on and left the house again, walking errands for a while until she found herself in the cemetery, in front of her parents' graves. Not caring about the snow, she knelt on it, and contemplated the graves thoughtfully.

"Hi, it's me" Beca whispered, a cloud coming out of her mouth "Merry Christmas… I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I was really busy" she chuckled "like always, right? Some things never change" Beca looked down at her hands on her lap, and breathed deeply "Except everything has changed. My son hates me now. He really does… and he was the only thing that made me feel less alone apart from you, mom. And you aren't here anymore either, and I feel so alone." She shrugged "Chloe has made a new, perfect family, for her and Noah, that I don't even know if I wanna break to get them back, because if you love them, you gotta let them go, right? If it's not you who they love… At least nobody will bully Noah for being son of lesbians. And I have the Swansons, but Jesse works a lot too, and then he, even if I know he loves me, he wants to see his children, of course, and Aubrey works, and then misses Jesse, and her kids… and I know how much I mean to them and how much they'd like to be there for me, but they just can't, and I can't blame them. It was me who left in the first place. And Roxanne… she's great. She's perfect actually" Beca said ignoring the feeling of snow falling on her "But she's not my sun. Chloe is. Rosie is just one excellent person, one amazing friend with benefits, one great girlfriend, and company… but she doesn't fill me the same way. She doesn't make my world spin. Chloe does." She bit her lip, but couldn't hold a sob back "I'm so tired of feeling like this! Maybe I should be in the Army" Beca said between sobs "Who would care if I died anyway? Maybe I should drop all of this and come back there, and let him torture me and use me, or throw myself into the biggest battles… people would cry for a bit, but they would all move on at the end. Without me."

That night, she cried until she had to use her inhalator and fall asleep with it on her mouth.

After one of the saddest holidays of her existence, Beca came back to New York City, around half January, when she was sure the fireworks would have ended. Her boss at the FBI never cared how long she left as long as it was for PTSD issues. He had been in the Army too, long before Beca, and he had had to deal with big issues of PTSD, so he was very comprehensive with Beca in that matter.

"Mitchell! Merry Christmas, happy new year!" Jesse hugged her tightly in the second he saw her come through the doors of the FBI elevator into their floor "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Beca had just let her face fall on his shoulder like a death weight. He pulled back and moved Beca's chin up, frowning when he saw the sadness in her eyes. Beca just shrugged.

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you can find me a reason to smile today. Just today."

"You don't carry that many dollars with you" Jesse smiled sadly "Come with me a bit?" she nodded, and they went upstairs, to the terrace that was at the roof of the FBI building. It was cold and filled with snow, but they didn't care. They just chose a bench, and sat there hugging each other "It's gonna be alright Beca."

"What do you know?" Beca sobbed looking up at him with watery eyes.

"That you are Beca Fucking Mitchell. Soon, this will all be over."

"And then what?" Beca shrugged "Yes, justice will be made. But I'll still live in a pretty little apartment, Chloe will be married to Jared, and Noah will still hate me. Don't you realize? I'll make justice only to start thinking about suicide or something."

"We'll know what happens tomorrow when tomorrow comes" Jesse said stroking her cheek "And I know one thing that will change for sure, you'll be able to talk which will make you feel tons better, and we'll understand you much better, and maybe Noah and Chloe will forgive you once and for all."

After work, Beca decided to go give Noah his Christmas present, in case he wanted it, so she drove to Chloe's house in the suburbs of Manhattan, and soon, she was pressing the doorbell.

"Hey, happy new year delayed!" Beca smiled at Jared when he opened the door.

"Hey, same to you!" Jared smiled "Chloe's still at work, some important case came up… do you wanna come say hi to Noah? He's playing in his bedroom."

"Really? Well, sure, thanks" Beca came into the house "I actually came to bring him his birthday present, if he wants it."

They walked together until they reached Noah's bedroom in the second floor, when Jared left to give them some privacy and Beca knocked the door.

"Come in!" Noah yelled from inside, and when Beca opened the door, she almost laughed. The floor was covered in Legos, and Noah had fabricated like a dozen Lego cars and seemed to be doing races with them. He stared at her for two seconds and then started doing noises of engine and kept playing. Beca hadn't seen him since November and loved being able to be this close to him.

"Santa left something for you at my place" Beca commented, being ignored by her son "Since you said I always give you planes, I thought I could ask Santa to bring something different for you…" she stared at Noah, who kept playing on his own, and bit her lip "Santa convinced me this was much better present, so anyway… I'll leave it here for you…" she took a velvet box from her purse, and left it on the desk with a knot on her throat. She hadn't separated from that in a bit more than eighteen years and now, she was giving it to someone who ignored her completely. She closed her eyes, and walked to the door, deciding to just rip the bandage "I hope you like it, I loved it… anyway, merry Christmas Noah, with delay. I love you." She was about to open the door, when Noah spoke in a whisper.

"Lies are wrong, you know?" Beca looked back with watery eyes, but he was playing again. He believed she didn't love him? She opened her mouth, and then closed it, deciding to just leave.

Once in the car, she started crying, and she moved her hand to her clavicles. For the first time in eighteen years, she had no necklaces there, and her neck felt cold, and she, more alone than ever. She had given his son the necklace her father gave her before deploying for the last time, the same necklace he had had since his first year in the Army. Colonel Benjamin Mitchell had been born in 1943 in Portland, Maine, and had enlisted the Air Force with twenty two years old, just like Beca, after studying, too, in Northern Georgia Military University and graduating with merits. Beca was born fourteen years later, sixteen years before the divorce, and in 1997, a week before the Christmas holidays, Colonel Benjamin Mitchell had been killed, with only 54 years old. By then, Beca hadn't seen her father in eighteen months, when he gave her the Air Force necklace he had been carrying for, by then, 31 years. Beca always thought that it was ironic that the only deployment he had gone to without his good luck necklace had been the one where he died, and she, that lived a situation very similar to the one that killed her father, but with the necklace on, had survived, and expected that Noah would have the same good luck. And now it belonged to his grandson, and probably, the only grandchild he would ever have. [A/N: I know I said Beca had the necklace from her father's dead body after her mother took it and gave it to her, but then I realized his body was never found, so I made this other way for her to get it.]

That afternoon, Beca decided to go visit Rosie, from whom she hadn't known anything in several days. For her surprise, Rosie's apartment was open.

"Rosie?" Beca called from the entryway "Rosie, did you leave your door open on purpose? Rosie?!" she had a bad feeling, and pulled her gun out, opening the door, thaw was only a bit cracked open, and entering the house. The first thing she noticed was that it seemed like there had been a fight there, things were thrown around the floor "FBI! Special Agent Beca Mitchell! Whoever's here, come out with your hands up in the air!" she walked slowly, turning the lights on and registering every room with the gun ready, looking everywhere, but the house was empty. Then, she spotted a bad smell coming from the bathroom, the only room she hadn't looked into yet, and her heart stopped as she approached the room, that was cracked open. Pinned on the door with a bloody knife, there was a note _This is your only warning. Stop talking. Shut the fuck up, and she won't be the only one you lose forever._ She opened the door, putting her gun on her belt, and sobbed. In front of her there was a pool of dark red blood, and in the middle of it, leaning face up, was Roxanne. Her eyes were open and her face still had the shadow of immense fear and pain, her mouth had blood coming out, and her throat was sliced open, so hard Beca could see her insides through the blood.

Beca threw up while Aubrey pulled her hair back. After hours of interrogating from the FBI –Beca hadn't been able to say she knew who it was, and she had taken the note before the cops came in- Beca ran to the only place she could think of, partially to make sure they were fine, and partially because she just didn't know what to do, the Swanson's apartment. Apparently the kids had a birthday party and were in the house of a friend, where they would stay for the night because the other kid's mom was in the FBI too and Jesse trusted they would be safe. Beca had arrived with her face white as a sheet, her eyes red, and her hands, shoes and pants covered in blood. She had sobbed an explanation and ran to the bathroom, where she had been throwing her guts out for the past twenty minutes. By then, Jesse had already received a call from the FBI telling him he was in charge of the murder investigation, since Beca was too close to the victim –by then, Beca had been dating Rosie for eight months- she wasn't allowed to step in.

After a shower, Beca was given some sleeping pills that knocked her out on the sofa, and Jesse went to see the murder scene, while Aubrey took care of Beca, who lied in her pajamas –Jesse had brought them from her apartment, along with a change of clothes, while the girl showered- under a warm cotton blanket.

Aubrey was sitting on the floor next to the sofa stroking Beca tenderly and very softly to not wake her up.

"Aubrey?" Beca whispered after maybe half an hour asleep.

"I'm here" Aubrey, who hadn't left her side, replied promptly.

"They're all dead" Beca opened her eyes blinking, and sat up slowly "I have to go."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"My place."

"I think you'll feel better here."

"I know" Beca nodded "But the sooner I go the sooner I'll be by myself and be able to think and catch this guy. I'm close Aubrey, I can feel it… I just need one thing…"

Beca spent the next few weeks harassing her harassers. She paid special attention to the people she saw following her, or around her house, and drew their faces. She was a good painter of little drawings after all. After a few weeks, she had composed a list, with the hours and the places around which the people usually was, and then, she spent some other weeks doing the same with the people that followed her closest friends, that many times were the same, so Beca got to establish certain patrons, like when a guy was substituted by another at following her and then went with maybe Aubrey or something. She observed from her windows, being very careful with not staring at the followers too much, or around the street, doing the same. It was very hard to get to draw faces and know when and where they would be when she couldn't stare at them or look at them too much or they would know they had been discovered. She got over eighteen people at the end of six weeks, and that was when she decided she had enough to be sure that that was the total number there was. By then, March was starting and Chloe's birthday was soon, although Noah still hated her and refused to see her –so Beca hadn't seen her son in around four months and a bit- and Chloe, although she had softened a little after Rosie died, had been shut out by Beca, because the brunette had decided that since their son had decided to step away from her life, he had chosen a family, she had to support that and step away so they could buy their lives together. And she threw herself to work with more energy than ever.

"Are you going to her birthday?" Aubrey asked her one day, as Beca offered to accompany her to buy a dress for the wedding of Chloe and Jared, since Aubrey and Gwen would be the bridesmaids, and Jesse and Jared's brother, the groomsmen.

"I haven't been spoken about it" Beca said, understanding what birthday she was talking about. Chloe's birthday was the 9th, that was only a couple days away "But no, I guess. Aubrey, you and I both know that Chloe and I shouldn't be this close, it would be great if we were actually great, but instead it's sickening when we are holding so much against each other. She has admitted she's pretty angry, which I completely understand, and I'm holding my own stuff too. The only reason we choose to ignore it was because I was disabled and completely dependent on you guys to just survive for months, and now we can't keep lying to each other. Trust me, she doesn't want me there… and I believe it's for the best to start acting like who we are, two divorced women pissed and with their own things, and less than two moms you don't even know why they aren't together."

"I don't know Bec" Aubrey shrugged listening to her while she went through hangers filled with colorful dresses "I hate that things are so messed up right now, I hope that at least when things get fixed, everything will be."

"It won't, I told you. Chloe will be a married woman, completely out of my reach, and Noah… look, I have enough worrying about him not being completely broken inside when he's a teen."

"I don't like how Jared treats him sometimes. I told Chloe, but she didn't see the problem."

"What? Did that… do something to my son?" Beca said angrily.

"No, it's just… he's participating in Noah's education" Beca frowned "you know, punishments, important decisions and stuff. And I don't know, sometimes I think he's too rough. Strict."

"Aubrey… tell me next time you see something, okay? You call me right away" Beca asked, and Aubrey nodded with a little smile.

"Don't worry so much." Aubrey rubbed her back "Hey, where's your necklace?"

"I gave it to Noah for Christmas" Beca shrugged.

"But it was your dad's."

"Yes, but he's his grandfather. Noah didn't even meet him…"

"I know I mean… it's your lucky charm."

"Yeah, but I don't think it can hurt me much more not having it, seeing how things are going lately."

Later that day, Jesse and Beca spent a couple hours going through each bite of information Beca was sure could give him without risking anybody's lives and helping resolve Rosie's murder, although Beca already knew who was after it, but knowing Major General Morrison –only a Colonel when Beca was under his orders- was quite old, she knew he hired someone to do the killing and she had to know who this person was. Beca slept there that night, and in the morning, before anybody got up, she was already leaving to work.

Being in her office, three hours after first arrived there, she rubbed her eyes, sighing. Her case had taken an unexpected turn. After figuring out the death guy had been killed by another dude for drugs, she had discovered there was a whole net of drug dealers that also commercialized with guns and fake money. She had taken half of the net down, but she had yet to catch important members, like the one who owned the factory of fake money they had found, and the one that provided guns for the illegal commercialization of them, between others. She had tracked down names that appeared in archives, but they seemed to be people that died dozens of years ago, or invented names, which told Beca whoever those people were had been faking to be somebody else for the job for years. Currently Beca was trying to find the real names of those people.

Beca arrived her home hours later, and tiredly walked to the boxes that piled in her living room, with the belongings of her parents. She had packed up some things from her childhood home that she appreciated the most and didn't want to have stolen, and had brought those home. She was thinking that maybe when everything was resolved, she could retire to Portland, and live in that house by herself. Maybe start over.

"You need to come with me and party" Jesse told her one afternoon halfway through March, days after Chloe's birthday, while the two friends were drinking some coffee during a break at work "You've been working too hard. You're too sad."

"Nah, I think I'll pass" Beca smiled a bit at her friend "We really have to find a bunch of people from that net yet, to close up the case completely. I thought I had resolved it when I found out who the killer was, but now that we've uncovered so much…"

"Come on, only for tonight. Bec, please!" Jesse pouted and Beca chuckled.

"What are you, two?" Beca joked "Alright, fine! We'll go party tonight. Where?"

"Oh, I know a place." Jesse smirked.

That night, Jesse walked with her through the dark streets of Brooklyn and Manhattan, going pub after pub.

"You were right Jesse" Beca said, having lost the count of how many drinks had she taken so far, as they went to their third pub that night and drank some bottle of whisky "I needed this."

"I know" Jesse smiled at here "I still have a surprise for you. Aubrey thought it would maybe be nice, as long as I controlled myself. I can't cheat on my pretty girl."

"What are you talking about?" Beca said confused, but Jesse just smirked as he paid and dragged her out of the pub. A few streets later, he pushed her through a hidden door in an alley "Oh no, no, no, not in ten years… Jesse, I just lost my girlfriend, are you and Aubrey out of your mind? I'm drunk, but not this much…"

"Come on, my friend Oswald had here his bachelor party, just a lap dance Bec, it'll be found! These are only for showing but not giving, they won't fuck you, I promise" in front of Beca's eyes, there was a club where music sounded loud, drinks came and go around the whole place, and ladies danced erotically dressed with not many clothes for the men and some women that were there "I'll wait for you in the car, only twenty minutes, uh Bec? Then I'm dragging you out of here."

Before she could argue, he had pushed her more forward, and left. And Beca would've followed if a girl hadn't taken her hand and dragged her to a seat. She opened a bottle of vodka in front of Beca, and offered her, who, just because she had seen it be opened in front of her, trusted her and drank from it. _Only twenty minutes, to shut Jesse off_ Beca told herself, and the woman started dancing erotically for her, bouncing her breasts in front of her, until, not even five minutes later, Beca couldn't take it anymore and ran away from there, finding the car, where Jesse was loudly singing along Rock FM, easily.

"Never again Jesse" Beca told her friend as she sat there.

"I'm sorry, we thought it'll be fun!" Jesse said drunk. Beca felt less drunk now, but still drunk enough to accept a trip to the beach, that was covered in snow and it was fun to see "Snow fight!" Jesse said suddenly as they walked around the beach, throwing Beca a ball of snow. Beca laughed and stumbled trying to throw him another ball. They were only dressed in their work suits, with gloves, hats, scarves and warm long coats, but it was still freezing, although they didn't care much in that moment. They were just two very drunk friends having some fun together.

"Take that, Swanson!" Beca yelled between laughs, throwing a ball to Jesse.

"Oh Captain, my Captain!" Jesse mocked _Dead Poets Society_ before throwing her another ball.

The snow and the cold seemed to make them feel much less drunk, and after walking for a bit, chatting a bit, to make sure they were good enough to drive and capable of walking a straight line one feet in front of the other –which generated lots of fun the first times when they stumbled and fell to the snow- they decided it was time to go home.

"What the hell…?" Beca stopped by the window of her bedroom, looking down at the street, when she was about to get into bed. There was a car there, a car she knew. Beca went to her archives, then stared at the clock. Of course, she knew there was a guy supposed to be following her at that time, how could she forget? But this time, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

Beca put her coat on again, and went down the building, leaving it for the backdoor, and walking around it until she could see the car, but the driver couldn't see her. She had a knife with her, and walked slowly to the car, protected by the snow and the darkness, and keeping an eye on the driver, who apparently had fallen asleep. Beca shook her head and stabbed one of the wheels, waking the driver up, and making him leave the car. Beca hid behind the car, and when the driver approached, she jumped on him throwing herself on top of him and putting the blade next to his neck.

"Who sent you here?!" she yelled "Who sent you here?!"

Instead of an answer, she felt something pinch her belly, and then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, the morning was rising and she was on a hospital bed, in a large room filled with many beds. She had an IV connected to her arm, and she felt tired.

"Finally" she moved her head towards the voice, and found Aubrey sitting next to the bed.

"What happened?" Beca asked.

"You tell me" Aubrey said "Jesse realized you left your gun in his car, and went to give it back, finding you alone on the snow, unconscious. The doctor said you had been injected some drug, but it seems like somebody else did it. He said you could go when you got up, so let's go. They warmed you up and gave you something to wear off the effects of the drugs, Jesse went to sleep."

Confused, Beca nodded, getting out of the bed to see she was still wearing her underwear just like when she left the house, and Aubrey handed her coat, shoes and scarf, which she pulled on.

"Next time you leave your house, put something on" Aubrey commented as they left the hospital "Just a coat, really? You could've frozen to death if Jesse hadn't found you."

"I know, sorry" Beca got into the car "I… Aubrey, I have no idea what happened. Last thing I remember, I was getting ready for bed."

"I think you went to one of your watchers" Aubrey said "it's Jesse's theory actually. He says the car you were next to was stolen, he recognized it from a photo of a stolen cars report he had seen some weeks ago. The driver is nowhere to be found, weirdly enough."

Beca frowned looking extremely confused, and Aubrey handed her a blanket she had in the backseat, before starting the engine. Beca thankfully wrapped the blanket around her, feeling tired and dizzy, still wearing off her drunkenness. She needed to stop hell from breaking loose, and she needed to do it before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I passed my first exam today! Well, I think I passed it, at least I did it hahahah. This chapter FINALLY has bechloe.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Berkley-Beale wedding.

March soon welcomed April, and Beca wasn't sure how that much time passed while the only things she did were work and hardly eat or sleep, but she was content with not being drugged anymore. She counted the days until Chloe's wedding like somebody who counted the days in death row, and even though she tried to visit Noah every week, time after time she was kicked out of the house by her son's refusals to see her. Chloe had told Beca he never removed the necklace from his neck, although they imagined it was more because it was from his grandfather than because Beca gave it to him. Beca had also been told that Noah had been punished for how he was treating Beca, and that Chloe had even gone as far as to send him to the school's therapist for children, but nothing seemed to work, so Beca just told her to stop and, once again, promised to fix things. The ginger was still angry at her and tired of her empty promises, but wanted their son to be alright.

Soon, Chloe's wedding to Jared Berkley, arrived, and that morning Beca was at work, while Jesse attended the wedding. It was a weekend, and Jesse told Beca the wedding was taking place at a big boat that was docked in the port, in Long Island, and that it would be in the morning and followed by lunch. Jesse also informed her the Berkley's were very rich, and the whole wedding had all kinds of luxuries. Surprisingly for Beca, who back in the day married Chloe in a civil way, one because gay weddings were illegal back then, and another because Beca wasn't religious and Chloe had been fine with it, a priest was going to marry Chloe and Jared in a Catholic wedding, which was extremely weird for Beca, because as far as she knew, Chloe was agnostic, and their son had been raised in a freedom of religions, they explained him the main religions, but as far as they knew, Noah wasn't quite religious either. Back in the day, Beca and Chloe hadn't really gotten married –it was forbidden by law- but they had signed as common-law partners, dressed in their gala clothes, and then partied just like a wedding, and called each other wives. They couldn't get married until two years after, in 20015, when it was finally legal in one place, Massachusetts. And now Chloe was having a bit Catholic Wedding with a priest and all, in a big boat.

"Special Agent Mitchell?"

"Come in" Beca let one of her coworkers into her office "Do you have something?"

"I'm afraid so" the other woman looked as sad as if somebody had died.

Half an hour later, Beca was driving as fast as an FBI Agent could drive through New York City, the sirens sounding loudly as she and some other FBI cars drove fast towards Long Island. Beca's heart beat painfully in her chest, and she had to use the inhalator several times while driving. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew for sure Chloe was going to kill her, and Noah would never speak to her again.

"What fucking boat it is?" another asked anxiously as they stepped into the port.

"No idea…" Beca replied "Guys, leave this to me, alright? I'll bring Artwell" she motioned to another agent to go with her.

"But Mitchell…"

"No" Beca shook her head "I'm about to ruin my ex wife's wedding, I won't have a thousand cops bursting into the wedding and embarrassing her, this is embarrassing enough. I'll do it as quietly as I can." She watched her watch, the wedding had already started like fifteen minutes ago. She looked around, and it had to be that big boat, there was no other big enough for a wedding. She and Special Agent Artwell ran to a big boat.

"You can't come in" a guard told her, and she flashed her badge.

"FBI, Special Agents Mitchell and Artwell, we have an order of arrest and an order to annul this wedding."

The two agents ran upstairs until the terrace on top of the boat, where the wedding was taking place. Suddenly Beca found herself standing at the beginning of the aisle, thousands of guests sitting there, the sea surrounding them, and Chloe, beautiful as ever, made Beca's heart stop.

"Hide your badge" Beca ordered.

"Excuse me?" Artwell asked, like if he didn't hear her.

"Hide your badge." They both put their badges in their pockets and closed their jackets so their guns wouldn't be seen easily. Then, started walking, not down the aisle, but surrounding the wedding. Only then, some faces turned around to see them.

"Mom" Beca heard Noah say, but the bride and groom were too into the wedding to notice yet. The rings had been exchanged, and the priest asked the typical question before declaring the couple husband and wife.

"If anybody has any reason why this wedding shouldn't happen…" the priest started.

"Me" Beca then said firmly, her voice resounding in the place. She had already gotten to be behind Jesse, who turned around surprised. Everybody stared at her, and Chloe looked hurt and confused "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am, but I can't let you marry this man. He simply doesn't love you not even half of like I do. However, if you come with me and my friend here just for a minute, Jared, maybe we can sort this out?" she said in a lower voice, being very close to the couple and the priest by then. The priest looked bewildered, and some of the guest looked between amused and quite offended, not to mention the groom's parents.

"Who do you think you are?" the groom's mom snapped.

"The ex-wife" Beca replied simply "Jared, please. Don't make this harder than it already is." She stared at Jared with pleading eyes.

"He's not going anywhere" Chloe snapped, taking Jared's hand "Priest please, go on…"

"Jared" Beca called again "If you ever loved her, please. Don't make me show my cards" Beca hoped he understood what she was trying to avoid running.

"I'm sorry Chloe" Jared said suddenly.

"What?" Chloe asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I… I need a moment with Beca." He quickly walked towards Beca and Artwell, who guided him quickly towards the stairs. Everybody stared bewildered and confused, and the FBI Special Agents disappeared down the stairs with the groom.

"Jared Berkley" Beca said pulling out her handcuffs when they reached the bottom of the stairs "You're arrested for possession of drugs, managing a factory of fake money and being one of the main parts of a net of commercialization of drugs, fake money, and guns, that caused the death of Igor Wellington. You've also been accused of assuming several fake identities in order to not be caught by the law. You're affronting between eighty and a hundred and ten years of prison, Berkley. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Beca said, filled with sadness, while arresting him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey, and the parents of the bride and husband, had ran down the stairs "Beca!"

"Tell her Jared" Beca demanding, holding Jared, who still looked disconcerted and bewildered, from the wrists behind his back "She deserves the truth and not the bunch of lies you've been telling her."

"How long have you known Beca?" Jared asked sadly, turning his head towards her.

"Don't try to make time Jared" Beca snapped "Tell Chloe the truth."

"Jared" Chloe took Jared's face lovingly between her hands, tears running from her beautiful eyes. Beca made Artwell a gesture and they both stepped aside a bit "What's going on baby?"

"I'm sorry" Jared said crestfallen "It started a bit before I met you. I was running out of money, I had lost a lot of my family's fortune on drugs... Then I got with the wrong people baby… I… I swear, there was a time where I loved you, but at first I was with you only because somebody told me too, I don't know who, I never knew, but a letter came saying if I got serious with you, money would start coming. And it happened. Then I was convinced to open a factory, just produce some fake money in exchange of drugs, and the market end up bigger and bigger, and we were more and more people, doing more and more stuff… and money came steady, and you are beautiful so why would I complain, right?" Chloe stepped back, horrified. Beca, teeth clenched, and she tightened her fists in rage "Some months ago, FBI started arresting our people, and I was in the business under a fake identity, so I thought as long as I turned my back to it and their people, it would be fine. That I would just marry you and enjoy you and the money. I might not be in love with you, Chloe, but I do care deeply about you, and I really really like you, you know?"

"You, son of a bitch!" Chloe slapped him "Take him! Take him, Beca, or I'll kill him!" Beca nodded, and took him out of the boat.

Once they reached the car, Beca turned Jared around, and with a hard punch, broke his nose, and then punched him again in the stomach. Artwell observed fascinated.

"This is for the pain you've caused Chloe and my son" Beca said pulling from Jared's ear "If you ever even try to contact them again, I will kill you. Guys, take him!"

While the other officers took him away, Beca ran to the boat again, and found Chloe exactly where she left her, crying her eyes out sitting on a chair, Aubrey holding her tightly while, with Noah, tried to make her feel better, Jesse and Jared's brother presumably trying to kick the guests out, and Chloe's parents and sister were there too, looking really sad and powerless. Jared's parents looked shocked and had sat close by.

"Mom!" Noah stared at Beca, who just stood next to them "Was Jared a bad guy?"

"He was a really bad guy honey, but he fooled all of us." Beca explained.

"Will you make sure he never hurts mamma again?" Noah asked, and Beca nodded.

"I promise" Beca said, and approached Chloe, kneeling in front of her and stroking her cheek as the ginger cried onto Aubrey's arms "Chloe, let me take you away from here." Chloe nodded, and pulled away from Aubrey, leaning into Beca's arms instead, and crying on her shoulder. Beca hugged her as tightly as she could in that position, and rubbed her back "I'm so sorry Chloe… I didn't mean any of this to happen."

"Do you love me?" Chloe asked pulling apart just enough to support her forehead on Beca's.

"Yes" Beca nodded.

"Then, take me away from here. I don't care where, but I don't want to be here anymore." Chloe sobbed, and then she grabbed her finger, the ring on it, and threw the ring away with such strength, it fell on the sea. Then she looked at Beca, who stood, and took Chloe's hands, and the ginger stood up too.

"Take care of Noah for a while?" Beca asked Aubrey, who nodded "We'll be back soon Noah, just stay with your godparents for a bit." Chloe walked to Noah, and knelt to hug him tightly, and kiss his cheek.

"I love you cowboy. You're the only man I need" Chloe smiled sincerely looking at him, and he smiled.

"I love you too mamma." Beca then realized he was wearing the necklace, and smiled.

Ten minutes later, Beca was driving her FBI car, Chloe sitting next to her looking through the window thoughtful, no longer crying. Beca decided to just drive in silence for a bit, driving errands. Chloe in some moment moved to turn the radio on, not very loud but just a bit, and sang for a while, until she told Beca:

"Take me to the beach" Beca nodded, and half an hour later, they were walking through the beach. They had abandoned their shoes in the car, along with Chloe's veil and the tale of her dress, and just walked around the beach for a long time, in silence.

Beca sat on the sand, watching Chloe get into the water, with dress and all, until it reached her knees, and just stand there for a bit, until Chloe decided to join her, sitting next to her. It was still a bit chilly, despite being almost May, and Beca put her jacket around Chloe's shoulders, who smiled thankful.

"You look really beautiful" Beca said, and Chloe chuckled making her smile.

"Despite all the crying?" Chloe smiled rubbing her cheeks.

"Yeah. You could look beautiful even with a bag of trash on your head. It's like with the Lord of the Ring's elves, they will always look majestic" Beca commented, and Chloe slapped her arm playfully.

"Thank you" Chloe said "I know you tried to avoid the commotion of bursting into my wedding yelling FBI and arresting Berkley right there in front of everyone. Maybe I'll just tell them my ex-wife convinced me I deserved better and I left Jared."

"I really wanted you to marry him, you know? I had gotten to accept he was the best thing ever… but I was wrong. Noah is."

"He really is…" Chloe nodded "I'm hungry. God, there were such nice things waiting at the banquet…"

"Then, let's go there."

"What?"

"Chloe" Beca stared at her "the way I see it, you have two options. You can come with me eat somewhere that won't be half as good, and then maybe walk errands while sinking on your sadness, or you can tell me where do I have to drive you to get to the banquet, and we can still celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Chloe asked confused "The guy I've been dating for the past almost three years has just been arrested at my wedding, for things that will probably keep him in prison for at least what, ninety years? I don't feel very cheerful."

"Since when does Chloe Beale need a reason to party?" Beca smiled "Celebrate that you're alive, that you just avoided being married to a son of a bitch, that you'll get over this because that jerk doesn't deserve your tears, nobody does, take your family and friends and just dance like when we were college students and it was Friday night. Enjoy all that food, and then take Noah and leave the country for a couple weeks, just enjoy some nice vacations paid for courtesy of the Berkley. When you get back, I'll make sure Jared is already in prison, and your house yours again and free of his presence, and you can get back to work, and Noah back to classes, and then go somewhere nice in July when the holidays come."

Chloe stared at her for a moment, and then smiled, nodding slowly.

"When did you get so good at this?" Chloe asked.

"I guess I always think how worse everything could be" Beca shrugged.

Chloe smiled and Beca did too, their hands buried in the sand, and then, they were staring at each other's lips, and when Beca realized Chloe was starting to lean forward, she cleared her throat and got up, offering her hands to Chloe with a smile.

"Let's party, shall we?" Chloe smiled and took her hands to impulse herself up.

Soon, they reached the place of the banquet. Chloe had called Aubrey on the way, and all the guests had been sent there to keep celebrating, the statue of the groom and bride had been removed from the cake, and every other slightly romantic thing, and the guests were already eating at the assigned tables, so Chloe just joined her place on the main table, and pushed Beca to occupy the groom's place. Beca also noticed there were many people missing, people that were probably Jared's friends and family, because Beca knew everybody else or at least they sounded familiar, like Chloe's coworkers and all mates from Barden.

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth Beale, Chloe's mother, asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, don't worry mom" Chloe replied with a smile. Then Noah came running from the children's table.

"Momma!" Noah climbed onto Chloe's lap and hugged her.

"Hi buddy! Hey, I have two tickets for Spain, wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!" Noah smiled "Mamma, my chest hurts and my inhalator didn't have enough medicine to make it better completely…"

"Oh, crap…" Chloe frowned "Didn't you bring another bottle Noah?"

"I put it in my backpack, but then when I decided to bring another backpack, I left it there. Mamma, it hurts…" Noah looked sad.

"Don't worry" Beca palmed her jacket and then felt her inhalator in one pocket and got it out "Give me yours." Noah pulled his inhalator out of his pocked and handed it to her. With the expert hands of one that has done that for centuries, Beca got the bottle of medication out of her inhalator, and put it on Noah's "Here" Beca gave it back, and he used it, breathing slowly as he had been taught.

"I didn't know you still used it" Chloe whispered, and Beca shrugged with a tiny smile.

"From time to time. You can keep it Noah, you will need it more than I will." Noah nodded, and after a bit, shoved the inhalator back in his pockets.

"Thanks momma" Noah said "I feel much better, can I go play with the other kids again?" He asked looking up to his mamma.

"Sure" Chloe kissed his cheek "Be careful!"

"Does he still hate me?" Beca asked Chloe.

"I think he's softening" Chloe replied "He has your family's stubbornness, I can't put up with that." She added with a tiny smile.

"So…" Charles, Chloe's father, started "can I ask what happened with Jared? Is he going to jail or something?"

"Becs knows it better than I do" Chloe said looking at Beca.

"This morning, earlier, I was given the results of an interrogation of a drug addict that was part of a big net of drug, gun, and fake money's commercialization, many of them were even assuming fake identities, or identities of death people . This person said Jared was one of the big guys there, that he was the owner of the factory of fake money." Beca explained "So I asked if there were more proofs, like to arrest him, and they just started coming, and since it's mainly mine and Jesse's case, I had to arrest him. There will be a trial this week, but I'll get Chloe out of it, she knew nothing."

"That's for sure," Chloe nodded "I can't believe it, all this time and I never…"

"It wasn't your fault," Beca cut her "he wasn't even using his real name, but several others, that's why it took us so long to find him. There is another guy or two to find yet, and I'm sure they have everybody just as fooled, but not for long."

"Is he going to prison for life?" Gwen asked "For one guy that seemed nice…"

"I don't know, I guess his family will pay a very nice lawyer, but a guy died because of all of this, so I doubt he'll get any less than eighty years, like at least, maybe in a good prison if the lawyer is really good." Beca explained.

"Yeah, rich people usually get that kind of kindness" Jesse said with frustration "Well, one more arrested, two more to go!" he smiled and softly hit Beca's cup with his own, before drinking from it.

"And know we're getting advantage of everything he paid" Chloe smiled satisfied "I don't think I'm that angry anymore."

Soon enough, it was dancing time, and Chloe was having a really good time dancing with Noah, while Beca observed from the distance. Then she got a call.

"Mitchell."

"Beca, we got a call from your neighbors. Somebody got into your house."

"On my way."

With her heart beating painfully in her chest, she ran towards Chloe and Noah.

"Chlo" she took Chloe by the arm.

"Hey beauty! Anxious for a dance?"

"I would love to, but something happened. I have to go."

"Oh" Chloe looked sad "Will I see you at the airport tomorrow? My plane leaves at twelve from J.F.K."

"Sure" Beca smiled and kissed her cheek "Tomorrow, twelve in the morning, Kennedy airport."

"Right" Chloe smiled.

"I have to go son, I'll see you tomorrow" Beca quickly kissed Noah's head before he could resist it, and ran away.

When she stepped into the apartment, she saw things were elegantly dispersed. Somebody had broken the door from one single shoot, probably with a silencer, and had known where to look, revolving around drawers and places that seemed where somebody would hide something. The robber didn't count that Beca had a hidden camera in each room, and she only needed her laptop to see what had been going on in her absence. That's how she saw a man with a balaclava get into her house just as she predicted, look around her things, and leave empty handed. He hadn't found her archives, because he didn't expect her to have them under her mattress, that weighted a ton. Calmer, Beca called to get her door fixed, and cleaned up her house. By the time she finished, it was dinner time and Beca decided to see if Chloe was at her house.

After the second ring, Chloe opened, a smile on her face, and a robe over her pajamas.

"Hi! Came to make me company for dinner? Noah was so full and tired after the party that he just went to sleep."

"Sure" Beca smiled walking after Chloe into the house, and saw Chloe had already made an effort on removing photos of Jared, and other stuff that Beca guessed belonged to him, judging by a couple big carton boxes that were on the living room labeled _Mr. Jerk Son of a Bitch_.

Beca joined Chloe in the kitchen, where the ginger was drinking wine while cooking vegetable fritters. She looked tired, and Beca couldn't blame her, and started making circles on her back with an elbow on the counter and her face supported on her hand, contemplating Chloe lovingly. It was just like she used to do back in the day, and Chloe couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there today." Chloe admitted in a whisper.

"You'll be Ms. Berkley." Beca replied, and Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah" Chloe nodded.

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way they were expected" Beca said "If it makes you feel any better, I think it's his loss. I mean, you just have to look at yourself in the mirror to see who's more worth fighting for, who could get anybody at her feet with one yell." Chloe smiled.

"How is it possible that there are moments when you're so charming and so you, and then others where you're a complete stranger?" Chloe wondered out loud.

"I don't know" Beca sighed "I'm complex I guess. One day I'll tell you everything though."

"You will?" Chloe looked at her.

"Sure" Beca smiled "I'm dying for it. But then again, now it would be disastrous."

After dinner, they sat on the sofa, and Chloe started crying remembering Jared, so Beca just hugged her tightly whispering nothings next to her ear and kissing her temple. A while after, Chloe calmed down and just held onto Beca's warm embrace.

"Would it be too much to ask" Chloe started "if I asked you to come with me to bed? Just to sleep. My bed feels too big… and then maybe in the morning you could drive us to the airport."

"Sure, don't worry" Beca said. She was sitting on the sofa and Chloe, next to her, had her ear against Beca's chest as she leaned her head against her, and Beca stroke her cheek with one hand and hugged her with the other.

Not long after, they were lying on Beca and Chloe's old bed, and Beca sat on the verge of it to use her refilled inhalator before bed. While she was mentally counting her inhalation to ten, she felt soft rubs on her back and she felt the hair of the back of her neck and arms rise.

"I hadn't seen you use that in years." Chloe commented while Beca went under the sheets. Beca was using one of Chloe's pajamas "How come you need it more now?"

"Stress" Beca sighed "I have anxiety from time to time so it affects. But I'm fine." Beca got comfortable in bed. God, how much had she missed that bed. She leaned on her side and Chloe did the same, smiling at Beca while removing a lock of brown hair from her face.

"Aubrey told me about Rosie…" Chloe whispered suddenly "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Beca smiled a little "I think she was like an angel. She came out of nowhere, forced me to get my shit together, and then left just like that. But they have no idea who they're messing with, if they thought this would pull me back, they were wrong." Chloe smiled a little.

"That's the Rebeca Mitchell I know."

"You know, when all of this ends and I'm free to talk, you're gonna get tired of me talking and will want to shut my mouth." Beca smirked.

"Me? Never" Chloe smiled. She actually enjoyed having the brunette there. When she didn't think about all the reasons she had to hate the woman, when she didn't focus on the past, it was like having an old friend back, like that comfortable thing that she knew around many weird and newer things that she was still learning about "I will listen to all you have to say like a child listening to a fairy tale, and then I will hug you, and be your shoulder to cry on."

"You don't have to. I do have a therapist that's aching to have something big to hear" Beca looked thankful.

"No, but I want to." Chloe said "I promise I will. Whenever that happens. Whenever you're ready."

"Well it is one of my New Year`s resolutions."

"Oh yeah? What are the others?"

"Getting you and Noah back" Beca replied serious, as her eyes fixed on Chloe's. Then, out of nowhere Chloe smiled.

"I don't think that will cost you much, once truths are spelled. This house misses you." Chloe whispered, and Beca's heart beat strongly, her stomach's butterflies turning into dragons "And we miss you too."

"Really?" Beca frowned "Despite Jared?"

"I'm not talking about tomorrow Beca." Chloe chuckled.

"When tomorrow comes, I'll be here. Not in Iraq, or Afghanistan, or Libya, or Pakistan, or anywhere else." Beca whispered, and Chloe grinned "I'll be here."

"I'll be here too."

They stared in silence for a moment, just enjoying the view, until Chloe spoke again.

"Where you in love with Rosie?"

"I liked her a lot, and I loved her, but I couldn't be in love with her. You can't be in love with two persons at once, right?" Chloe smiled "Where you in love with Jared?"

Chloe thought about it for a second.

"Yes" Chloe nodded "But… I don't think I was as crazy in love with him as I've been for other people."

Beca grinned, and Chloe grinned back.

When Beca woke up in the morning, she smiled at the sight. Chloe had hugged her during the night, and she looked like a lion, her hair all over Beca's chest and her leg over Beca's waist. Then Noah had sneaked into the bed too and was stirred on all the space Chloe had left empty, his limbs stirred making him look like a starfish, and his hair pointing all directions. Beca looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw it was still early, so she hugged Chloe closer, tucking her nose onto Chloe's hair, that smelled like flowers, and falling asleep soon after.

A few hours later, Beca found herself being the little spoon of a very little big spoon named Noah Benjamin Mitchell. She smiled at the feeling and rolled, hugging him and putting light kisses all over his face until he woke up.

"Momma, stop" he said while chuckling.

"Oh yeah?" Beca continued "But you taste so good, maybe I should eat you?" Beca joked, biting his belly before farting on it, making Noah laugh and kick the air.

"I love you momma" Noah said, taking her face between his tiny hands.

"Yeah?" she smiled, and Noah smiled too, nodding.

"Yeah" he replied "And I'm sorry I was so mean. Mamma already told me we would get explanations for your bad behavior, but that it couldn't be right now?"

"That's true. Right now is not possible buddy. But I love you."

"I know." He smiled, and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was never weird for parents to kiss lightly, just a peek, their youngest kids, and vice versa, until the children were teens and rejected those proofs of love.

A couple hours later, Beca had flashed her badge to pass through the security control of the airport with Chloe and Noah, and helped them carry the suitcases and handbags, as they waited in line for the plane to Spain. They were even travelling in first class, which was even better.

"Can't you come with us?" Noah asked Beca. The waiting line seemed eternal and he had already sat on a suitcase to wait "I bet you've never seen Spain."

"No honey" Beca said "I have important things to do here. But you have the best time with mamma, and in two weeks, I'll be right in this airport to bring you back home, and you'll get to tell me all about the trip."

"Okay" Noah smiled "We'll make dozen photos, right mamma?"

"Sure" Chloe nodded "You know Spain is a super warm place? And we're going to the south which is even warmer. There are amazing beaches there, you'll be back tanned."

"Or burned" Beca chuckled "Mitchell's skin rules."

"It does" Chloe smiled.

Then, soon after, it was time for the goodbyes. They hugged, and Beca observed them until they got out of her eyesight, when she turned around and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for your continuous support! I promise to answer all the reviews as soon as I have time for that. This chapter can be heartbreaking, beautiful and painful. Also, Emotionless doesn't have more updates for now because I have to keep writing chapters and I don't have the time right now.**

 **I'm so sad to hear about the death of Alan Rickman, such an inspiring, hardworking, and loved actor and person, even though I wasn't lucky enough to meet him. This week seems to be so deathly, since David Bowie also left us not long ago. I wasn't a big fan of his, I barely heard some of his songs, but I know each soul in the world that leaves such a hole in some many people's hearts must have been a great soul. Also, today it has passed exactly a week since I went to the funeral of one of my all time favorite teachers. He taught me life, he taught me theatre, acting, literature and Spanish. He was a mentor and a friend, and he, like all those people these days, was far too young to die. He was my tutor for two years before I left high school for college, and when my father passed away six months into the first year of being this man's student, he hugged me and offered me his cell phone number and his help if I ever needed anything. Last time I saw him was a few months ago when I went to visit him, before he left us last January 6** **th** **. Although he will never really leave us, he was a remarkable teacher who taught us not only what the books say, but what life's about, and he taught me to fight with all the strength of my heart for my dreams. And I had the pleasure of witnessing how after most of his students had just heard about his death, we were all calling and texting each other, and we all went to his funeral, along with many other of our old teachers, his family and his friends, and that way his little son got to see his father left a big hole in all of our hearts.**

 **For all those brave soldiers who left us, this is for you:**

 ** _Oh Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._**

 ** _Oh Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;_**  
 ** _Rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills; 10_**  
 ** _For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores a-crowding;_**  
 ** _For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;_**  
 ** _Here Captain! dear father!_**  
 ** _This arm beneath your head;_**  
 ** _It is some dream that on the deck,_**  
 ** _You've fallen cold and dead._**

 ** _My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;_**  
 ** _My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;_**  
 ** _The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;_**  
 ** _From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won; 20_**  
 ** _Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!_**  
 ** _But I, with mournful tread,_**  
 ** _Walk the deck my Captain lies,_**  
 ** _Fallen cold and dead._**

 **-Walt Whitman-**

* * *

Chapter 9: A great discovery.

A couple days after Noah and Chloe were back from Spain –from where they had all these crazy stories to tell, and many new dishes they cooked for Beca, who almost cried from the awesomeness, like when she tasted gazpacho for the first time- Beca was helping Chloe organize some photographs into frames that had been emptied from Jared's photographs, while Chloe was at work and Noah at school. Beca was planning on go to her office again in the afternoon, so she could spend a couple hours there in that morning doing that.

She was doing that when she spotted one of the faces she had drawn on her notes about the people that followed her, watching her through the window. When she blinked, he was gone. She got up, and approached the window, when she heard the garden's door open, and she approached it, hiding behind a bookcase. Then, when she saw the man pass beside her slowly, she held her breath until he was one step forward, and then put a hand on the back of his t-shirt's neck and another on the back of his t-shirt, and roughly stamped him face first against the bookcase, then back against a wall, and then pulled back, and taking advantage of his surprise and numbness, she kicked him between the legs, and then when he leaned forward from the pain, she raised her foot and kicked him with her heel on the back of his neck, throwing him to the floor. She kicked a gun he was carrying and handcuffed him before sitting on his waist with the hands on his neck. He was bleeding through the nose and had a wound on an eyebrow.

"Who sent you here?" Beca asked. He stared at her without speaking. "Maybe I should shoot your foot." She stood up, taking her gun, and removing the secure before pointing to his foot. When she was about to press the trigger, he gave up.

"Okay, okay!" he said "He's in the military, but I don't know much else. He called me and told me if I didn't do him a favor, he would expose some secrets. He said I had to follow you, he told me hours and days, and sometimes I got an anonymous text with a new assignment from the day. Last night he gave me a gun, and told me to come here and put a microphone while nobody was there. I thought I could do it without being caught by you, that you were too distracted."

"Where's the microphone?" Beca asked.

"My chest pocket" she took a tiny microphone from there. It was a microphone to be installed on the wall, and the batteries were yet to be put inside.

"Did you get into my apartment?" by then Beca was recording the interrogation with a little audio recorder machine.

"Yes."

"Why?" he seemed resistant again, and Beca slapped him "answer!"

"He told me I had to find some files, but I couldn't do it, and he said he thought you had put him somewhere else. He had also instructed me to come and look here, later this week."

"Where else have you put microphones, cameras or any other thing?"

"Nowhere, I swear! There are others working on this, I've met some, and some are mercenaries."

"Are you eighteen? Eighteen people."

"Yes, I think so… or something around that."

"You're coming with me."

Back in the FBI building, Beca kept him under custody, and as she thought how could she use that situation in her favor, she came up with a plan. She knew how was she going to get the last proof, one strong and determining, that would be enough to finally arrest Morrison. The one she needed to close her folder. She could only hold her prisoner for forty eight hours before she had to present some charges or let him go, and since she didn't want to present charges and then loose the opportunity, she decided to convince him, find things he could threat him with, so he followed her plan. And after she made sure he was going to work for her, she spoke to Jesse quietly and making sure nobody would hear them –which included whispering on his ear while playing at high volume rock and roll in their room- and made him get into the plan too. Then, they both went out to convince the few people they would need, keeping the same level of top secrecy. Before lunch time, Beca knew Chloe's house would still be empty and had a special team go there and search for cameras and hidden microphones, finding only two microphones and a sound recorder, but nothing around where Beca had arrested the guy.

In the afternoon, Beca went to visit Chloe and Noah again.

"You come in perfect time to help Noah with his homework. He's studying geography of Asia, which I know nothing about, and I have no idea why a boy should be studying that in second grade, but you choose that super fancy school that was like the safest in the state so deal with it" Chloe chuckled, and Beca smiled.

"Finally! Mom, where the hell is Iraq?" Noah said desperately when Beca approached, waving a blank map in the air "I don't wanna use internet and just copy! I have to fill this again on the blackboard tomorrow in front of everyone, each of us as to write a name."

"Good job" Beca grinned sitting next to him "Okay, don't get desperate. Okay, this huge thing? Guess what! Come on, there have to be a lot of people from this place, we even have towns here for them."

"China?" Noah asked.

"Awesome! And see this thing that looks like a Santa Claus hat but upside down? This is India, and they don't believe in Santa but in hundreds of Gods. Now these two next to it are the _tans_ , Afghanistan and Pakistan. Right now there's a war going on in Afghanistan."

"You've been there!"

"True. Now how do we difference which is which? Well, you know I was attacked in Pakistan and fell to the sea, and this one doesn't have sea, right?"

"Right. So this one is Afghanistan, and that one Pakistan!" Beca smiled proudly. They spent the afternoon that way, just calmly chilling and after homework, the three of them played _Just Dance_ and Chloe crushed them both, and gave them ice cream as the losers' awards.

"I gotta lose more often" Noah joked, his mouth filled with ice cream, and Beca and Chloe laughed soundly.

Later at night, Beca tucked him to bed with Chloe, after having dinner the three of them together, and then Beca got ready to go. She wanted to talk with the guy she had arrested that morning.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner" Beca said, approaching the entryway.

"Thank you for coming." Chloe smiled, and they stared at each other for a bit. Then, Chloe put a hand on her cheek softly, stroking her cheek, and Beca just stared at her foolishly "How much do you love me?" Chloe whispered.

"To die for you." Beca whispered with a raspy throat from desire "To the moon and back."

"Yeah?" Chloe smiled a bit, her forehead pressing against Beca's, and her two hands rubbing Beca's cheeks, making her nervous "How sorry you are for having treated me so wrong?"

"Incredibly sorry" Beca said staring at her penetrating blue eyes "Really, I hate myself for what I did to you. And to Noah. I was such a jerk and I deserve losing you."

"Then why didn't you leave and disappear from our lives?"

"Because I love you too much. I love you so fucking much, I can't leave. I know I could get you killed, both of you, but I just can't leave because that kills me, and I love you, and you're like my oxygen, and all those months far away when I wasn't welcomed near you, felt like the worst pain I've ever been through." Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You were in a plane that received a missile. While you were there" Chloe said matter of factly like if it was impossible to hurt so much.

"And I would rather go through all of that again than living without you." Beca stated "If anything happens to you or Noah, I'll die. I won't have a reason to live anymore."

"What if it was arresting who killed your father or us?" Chloe asked.

"I would choose you. Always, over everything." Beca said without thinking.

"Beca…"

"Chloe…"

"Don't ever leave us."

"Never." Beca promised "I'm in love with you. And I'm crazy in love with our son."

"Show me. Show me you aren't the same woman who got drunk and told me stupid hurtful things. Show me the love you couldn't show me then."

Beca parted her lips a bit, and then pulled back, taking Chloe's hands and guiding her into the bed. Then, she sat Chloe on the feet of it, and she sat beside her, taking her hand between hers. When her eyes fixed on Chloe's again, they were glassy.

"I love you more than myself. I loved you then too… but I was so hurt and I felt so bad and so many wrong things, I paid it against the one that wouldn't leave my side. Against you. Against Noah… And no matter how much I tell you one day I was going through, no matter how much 'justification' there is, or how many years I spend regretting acting like I did, it will never be enough, and I will never stop feeling sorry for it, because I have never regretted doing anything so much in my life. There was a time I thought if you only knew the things I lived, you would understand and forgive me, but I was wrong, and it was selfish of me to think that way" Chloe stared at her intently, listening closely "What's wrong, is wrong, and is always wrong and unjustifiable, no matter what I lived or the reasons I was being a jerk, because paying your own things against people that love you is never forgivable or justifiable. Is just wrong. And you were my wife, and we had a baby, and you needed me there, for years, and I failed, I wasn't there and when I was the last times I was being a death weight, and the ghost of who I used to be, and a jerk towards everybody and specially towards you two. I love you so much I don't want you to forget how I acted the day you find out what happened, I love you so much, I don't want you to feel guilty for divorcing me, or to try to justify my poor behavior, I love you so much, I want you to know you did the right thing divorcing me and kicking me out. It was the hardest and bravest decision, and had I had a couple ovaries, I would've done it myself, but you did it. You knew Noah was the priority, you knew that wasn't a life for him, or for yourself, and you found him a right home, and did things right. And I'm forever thankful for that. I thank heavens for helping you be the brave one, and the strongest one, and for keeping me away from you and Noah."

"Beca…" Chloe's eyes were also watery and Beca just smiled and shook her head.

"If I had put a hand on you or Noah, I would've had to give myself to the authorities, and I would've never been able to look at myself in the mirror. And we both know if you hadn't left, I could've hit you. God, I slapped Jesse once when he was just trying to help me walk again… I don't even know if all the yelling and insults I threw at you are even worse…" Beca bit her lip "And I thought Jared was going to make things right again, that he was a gentlemen, and a good step dad for Noah, and a good guy. I searched for him in the FBI database and he seemed nice. I'm so angry he played with you that way, too. You know what I regret the most?"

"What?" Chloe asked, and sniffled.

"That fifteen years ago I decided you were going to be the girlfriend of a soldier. One thing was studying in the military, and another very different was enlisting, and I didn't even ask for your opinion, and I wasn't even brave enough to break up with you and letting you go with someone better, and instead I made you wait deployment after deployment. I wasn't fighting for the country, or for my father. I was being a selfish asshole, and I didn't have excuses. I hated the military but I was there because of my own stubbornness to find truths, without realizing you deserved better. That the only important thing was here in NYC, waiting for me to come home. But you know what's the saddest part?"

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head.

"That today I know nobody is ever going to love you as much as I do."

"Why is that sad?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because even if I let you go, you would never find someone who loved you more. Maybe someone sexier, more intelligent, nicer, funnier, better dancer, and someone great, but they wouldn't love you this much, which is sad, because you are the most amazing person in the world, and you will never get to be with someone half as amazing as you are. The one the Universe made for you turned up to be…" she motioned towards herself and shrugged "And I'm not as pretty, or as funny, and kind, nice, intelligent, talented… I'm just a broken pile of crap who loves you more than anything and would want to buy you a big house and a perfect ring like the one Jared got you, but doesn't have much money and proposed with her mother's ring, that didn't fit you for two years until I could get its size changed, and let you pay most of our common-law partner's party and of our wedding. All I have for you is love, Chloe. I'm not rich, although I've been saving for Noah's education, I live in what your son called a claustrophobic apartment, and you could die just from dating me. But I sure love you."

Chloe grinned through the tears that were on her cheeks, and before Beca could realize, Chloe's hands were on her cheeks, and her lips were lovingly kissing hers. Beca enthusiastically kissed her back, pulling her close with her arms, and feeling Chloe's arms around her neck. Their lips met time after time in heated but soft and loving kisses, and their tongues danced against each other's like old friends meeting again. Soon, Beca's lips found her neck, and Chloe smiled burying her fingers on her hair.

They didn't have sex that night. Instead, they laid together, sneaking kisses here and there every now and then, hugging each other, and stroking each other, until they fell asleep.

When Beca opened her eyes again, she felt a hand on one cheek, a thumb rubbing circles softly, and light kisses covering her other cheek. Her lips, pressed together, curved forming a little smile, and her eyes moved finding easily Chloe, that stared intently at her, lying on her side and contemplating her like if she was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"You don't have nightmares anymore." Chloe whispered.

"I do." Beca moved to be closer, until their noses were almost touching "But I was with you tonight." Chloe grinned, and leaned, their mouths finding each other's easily, crashing together in a lingering kiss, and their eyes sinking on each other's oceans until they closed slowly. The kiss ended, but they kept the distance close, their lips brushing softly against each other's, like their noses, their eyes closed. Chloe's hand was still on her cheek, and Beca's hand under Chloe's t-shirts, rubbing circles on her hip with her thumb "Are you in love with me?" Beca whispered, her breath tickling Chloe's lips.

"I tried not to." Chloe replied after some seconds "I hated you, and I thought it would be enough to stop being in love with you, I wanted to stop. But truth is, I've never stopped being in love with you. I want you. All of you. With our humble little non-Catholic wedding, our perfect house, the scrapes on the knees of each of your pants, the bit of foam from toothpaste you don't fail to leave under your chin time after time, and the restless of our lives together. I want that perfectly imperfect life back. And I want my imperfectly perfect wife with all her lack of knowledge about all kinds of normal stuff that everybody knows, and her complete knowledge of things nobody should have to know about so well. I tried so hard to convince myself the wonders Jared offered me were the best I could ever ask for… and I was wrong. You are the best I could ever ask for."

Beca grinned and opened her eyes, finding Chloe already looking at her smiling. Then, Beca propelled herself against Chloe, and kissed her while lying on top of her, her hands on both of Chloe's cheeks, and her lips finding hers restlessly.

"I will never leave you again." Beca promised between kisses.

"What happened to you?" Jesse asked when he entered the office that morning, with a smirk, and caught Beca trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile while she walked back to her office with her coffee from the common room. Jesse walked behind her and entered the office of her friend, sitting on her desk while Beca occupied her comfortable chair.

"Nothing" Beca shook her head.

"Come on! I haven't seen you try to hide a sneaky smile since gay marriage was legalized in NYC!"

"Chloe and I are back together" Beca said suddenly, her eyes finding Jesse's, that opened a lot in surprise.

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome! What happened? I want all the details."

"We talked, and we opened up to each other as much as we could without… well, as much as I could without putting her in danger. And we realized we never stopped loving each other, and she wants me. She wants to be with me, and we haven't stopped talking since her failed wedding, like, we talk all the time except at work." Beca explained "And apparently while she was in Spain she realized she missed me more than Jared. That she was in love with fake proposals of life Jared offered, but she was in love with me and no matter how much she tried, Jared couldn't fully occupy my place. And I told her I love her and I would tell her everything the second I could, but that I need her and her to trust me." Beca smiled "And I also fixed things with Noah!"

"Wow girl, you're in winning streak!" Jesse grinned "I'm so happy for you. Come on, give me a hug!" Beca chuckled, and hugged him.

"Thanks Jesse. For everything. I don't know what I would've…"

"Save it, I'm your partner, that's what I'm supposed to do." Jesse shrugged "Are you still going on with that super risky plan of you anyway?"

"Yes" Beca got serious and nodded, giving her coffee a sip "It's the only way Jesse, I've been thinking a lot about it, I've been trying to find another way… but there is just no other. I spoke to our guy today again, and he knows so much Jesse, and I can use it against Morrison, but he can still escape and said he never paid my watcher, he can still say so much and I need this last proof to tie the knot and have him by the balls, this one last thing, and there is no way he can escape Jesse."

"But you could die on the way. Right now that you got your family back…"

"Jesse, is the only way. It hurts me too, alright? But I've practiced, and we have people helping, I know I can do this."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then, you finish what I started. It would be so easy and even if I die on the way, the plan would still be able to continue, and even more effectively" Beca said "You promised you would finish." They were talking very low "Think about all the people that are dead because of him. That he raped, abused, beat, murdered, threatened… he broke so many lives and families Jesse, and we are the only ones that can put an end to this before he keeps doing this, we are the only ones that can uncover the truth, bring him to prison forever, and tell so many families what really happened. How their children, parents, siblings, grandparents, how they died…"

"Alright" Jesse nodded "I made a promise and I'll stand by it. But please, Beca, be careful."

"I will be." Beca smiled.

After some more secret meetings to make sure the few people that were in the plan were really in and had no doubts, and everything was ready to happen in whatever moment they choose, Beca and Jesse went to Jesse's house, for a few drinks with Chloe too, before Jesse and Beca had to bring Dennis McAllen, the man Beca had arrested, to the cells of a minimum security prison, where he would spend the night until the following morning, when he would be judged. Beca had decided that after all the info he had given her, she would only accuse him of harass and invasion of property and he would only had to be in prison for a small bunch of years. Chloe had sent Noah to her sister's house for that night, since it was a weekend and he could have fun with his cousins while Beca and Chloe had some fun with Jesse and Aubrey, since Jesse and Beca would be back after putting McAllen away. For the same reason the Swanson children were with Chloe's sister and brother in law too.

"To love!" the two couples made a toast with their wine as they cuddled in the sofas together, snacks served on the coffee table. Beca and Jesse had to leave that afternoon because it was when the prison had told them they had to be there, but afterward there would be a nice dinner waiting for them.

Chloe grinned staring at Beca while Beca drank a bit from her wine. Chloe waited for her to finish, and then blew her away with a lingering kiss. Then Jesse's phone sounded.

"It's time Becs, Thorton is waiting for us downstairs."

"Ohg…" Beca shrugged apologetically kissing Chloe again "We'll be back in a second."

"You better" Chloe kissed her again.

"Hey, why don't you two come downstairs with us so we can make Thorton jealous with our amazing girls?" Jesse suggested standing up with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Aubrey chuckled kissing Jesse before following him out of the house, leading the way. Chloe and Aubrey waved from the entryway of the apartment building after Beca and Jesse kissed them and walked to the car of Special Agent Thorton, who came out to greet them.

"All the paperwork is done, you can take him" Thorton said putting McAllen out of his car so he could go to the FBI car Jesse and Beca were sharing.

"Perfect, thanks Thorton. Here, I'll put him my handcuffs so you can take yours back, if that's alright?" Beca suggested, seeing that between the three Special Agents there was no way McAllen was going to run away.

"Sure" Thorton shrugged. He was one of the most recent people they had gotten in the FBI, and admired Beca and Jesse deeply, so he was smiling the whole time, despite being there at past eight in the afternoon on a weekend.

Beca proceeded to remove the other handcuffs while McAllen was being grabbed by the other two agents, and then suddenly, McAllen kicked Beca with his heel, pushed Thorton against the car, avoided a punch from Jesse and punched him in the stomach, before grabbing Thorton's gun and storming away as fast as a lighting.

"Hey, he's running away!" Aubrey yelled from the entryway of the building. The three agents quickly recomposed themselves and started running after McAllen, while Aubrey and Chloe resisted the urge to follow.

But then, they had barely walked a few meters, when McAllen turned around and shot with Thorton's gun. Jesse stopped in his tracks and tried to shot back, but the other man was already running, and avoided the bullet.

"Beca!" was Chloe's hair-rising scream what made Jesse and Thorton look around. Beca was kneeling on the ground, blood on the ground, and a hand on her abdomen. Then, she fell forward, face down on the floor.

"Agent Mitchell!" Thorton knelt and Jesse grabbed his phone, calling for help.

Chloe and Aubrey ran towards them, and Jesse knelt after the call, and turned Beca around, immediately moving his hands to the wound on her belly, tried to contain all the blood that was quickly coming out of her. The bullet has hit her sternum, and her chest was rising desperately, while a slight frown and a labored breathing told Jesse she was in pain.

"Hold on Bec, you'll be fine, this is nothing." Jesse tried to calm her.

"Inhalator" Beca said suddenly, and Chloe quickly found it on Beca's, pocket, and helped her used.

"Sh… it's okay, it's okay. Help is on the way, right Jesse?" Chloe tried to calm Beca down.

"Yes" Jesse's eyes fixed on Beca's.

Quite quickly an ambulance appeared and a couple EMT's ran to them, working around Beca, whose eyelids gave up and closed, her hands falling numb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Exams are over and I'm back stronger than ever! all the chapters I have ready for you today are exciting! yey!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gone forever.

Three friends sat in a small and cold waiting room that night, for now twenty minutes, as they waited for news about their friend. Chloe sat between her two best friends in the world, since Gwen worked at another hospital, she wasn't there for support. Aubrey kept the ginger hugged to her with an arm, and Jesse nervously stared at the door of the room. Like summoned, a doctor came into the room and the three adults stood up.

"Family of Rebeca Mitchell?" the doctor asked.

"She has no one," Chloe replied "her parents died and she's an only child. But" she quickly added "she was my wife, and we have a son, and we are starting to go back together, so I guess, you could consider me her family, since our son is just seven and as no age to take decisions about his mom…" she rambled, and Aubrey glanced at her to let her know she should shut up. The doctor nodded "I'm Chloe. Beale, Chloe Beale." Chloe added nervously.

"Miss Beale, miss Mitchell suffered a shot on her sternum, that broke and its fragments went to her lungs, that between that and her asthma, collapsed. It also influenced that the bullet ruptured her abdominal aorta, and she lost too much blood. Miss Beale, what I meant to say is that there is nothing we could've done to save her." Chloe's eyes and Aubrey's started tearing. Jesse covered his mouth with his hand, his own eyes wet "Miss Beale, Rebeca Mitchell passed away in the ambulance. She's dead, and there's nothing anybody could've done to help her, she bleed out too fast, and her lungs had completely collapsed."

"No" Chloe shook her head "She's a soldier! She didn't survive wars to die from something so stupid. She's thirty six, her birthday is in four months, she has a son, she was just giving a colleague his stupid handcuffs, what am I gonna tell our Noah? What am I gonna tell him?!" her voice started elevating as her tears flew more easily.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Beale. Mr. Swanson, I believe you are?" Jesse nodded, and Aubrey tried to comfort Chloe kissing her check and rubbing her back "Ms. Mitchell designated you as her emergency contact, you need to come with me and do the paperwork so we can send your friend to the funeral home." Jesse nodded numbly, tears in his eyes that he rubbed easily. She patted Aubrey's back softly.

"Take her home, I'll take care of everything and be back before morning. Don't tell the children yet." Aubrey nodded, rubbing her own face angrily before kissing Jesse.

"No! I have to see her, I need to see her, please, please, just thirty seconds with her, please" Chloe cried grabbing the doctor's hand when he was about to leave the room with Jesse. The doctor stared helplessly at Jesse, who shook her head and gently pulled Chloe's hand away, giving his friend a tight hug.

"You can't see her honey, it won't be pretty." Jesse said, Chloe crying heavily on his chest.

"I don't care" Chloe managed to say between heavy sobs "I just need to see her. Please."

"You'll get to see her tomorrow at the funeral home. I promise." Jesse said "We'll even manage so you and Noah can be with her alone for a bit. I'm just going to make sure she has the nicest funeral and you go home and try to rest, you are going to need that. Beca wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Don't you get it? I need to see her or my mind won't assimilate this. It's unbelievable Jesse, one second we were kissing and the next… it's so unexpected, even for her, how is she supposed to know what to do, her soul…" Chloe managed to keep her sobs at bay to talk "Please Jesse… I'm begging… I'm begging."

"I need you to wait until tomorrow" Jesse said firmly, and kissed her forehead taking cupping her face gently between his hands "Chloe, she wouldn't want to be seen so broken. Let the surgeons do their best to fix her a bit, give her the chance to be seen presentable, like she always managed herself. She's gone Chloe, Beca is dead. And trust me… seen her won't make it easier. It will traumatize you, and it can wait until tomorrow. Just until morning."

Back in the apartment, Beca's cup was still warm on the table. But Aubrey guided Chloe to the guests room, where Beca had spent so many nights –and days, when she was fresh out of the hospital- and that was practically hers, put Chloe some of Beca's old pajamas, and put herself her own, and then the two friends lied together on the bed, Chloe breathing painfully into Aubrey's embrace, the two crying themselves to sleep, although Aubrey did it in silence. Aubrey woke up first, and found Jesse sleeping on their bed, changed into his pajamas and his shirt that had blood stains was on the sink of their en suite bathroom. Aubrey cried her eyes out in the shower, and then pulled herself together and made breakfast, although she knew anybody would feel like eating, but she would be content if Chloe at least drank some juice.

"What am I going to tell Noah?" Chloe asked in a whisper as she contemplated her now empty glass of juice. Her voice sounded raspy and weak, and she was pale "He just forgave Beca, and she just came back home. He just started believing we could be a family again, and now she's…" her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled before a whisper came out "Dead." Aubrey was quick to hug her from her place sitting beside her.

"We go pick up the kids right now." Jesse said "You take Noah into a room, there in your sister's house, and tell him the truth, it may seem rough, but it's the best way for him to assimilate it. You tell him his momma was working last night, and she was shot, and she's dead. Aubrey and I will speak with Gwen, Katy and Matt in the meantime, and when we're all a bit more put up together, we'll go to the funeral home."

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them saying anything, just looking at nothing with lost eyes. Aubrey hugged Chloe close tightly, and Chloe had stopped crying.

"She wanted to be buried with her parents, in Portland" Chloe whispered suddenly, staring at Jesse, who nodded slowly "Did you arrange that? She wouldn't want to be buried here."

"Yes" Jesse nodded "She will have a military funeral, like the veteran she is. To arrange that, it takes some more time, because everyone will have to fly to Portland, so the funeral won't be until the day after tomorrow no, the following one. This afternoon she'll be put in a plane to a funeral house in Portland."

"Okay" Chloe nodded slowly "I called her earlier, how dumb of me."

"It's not dumb, it's mourning. I called her too, a couple times" Aubrey smiled sadly and give her a peek on the shoulder.

"Here" Jesse pulled out from his pocket Beca's cell phone, and gave it to Chloe "The password is 080712. She told me once."

"Noah's birth date" Chloe smiled a bit taking the cell between her hands. It was turned off, and she turned it on "2008, July, twelve."

"I guess that's why she told me with a smirk she would never forget that number when I asked her how the hell did she remember that" Jesse commented with a little smile.

"Not even when she was amnesic, now that I think about it" Aubrey added. Chloe bit her lip as she saw Beca had as a block picture one of the three of them, when Noah was a baby. Beca and Chloe sat together, Chloe smiling proudly at Beca, who had tears in her cheeks and a beautiful baby in her arms. She was dressed with her camouflage uniform, and Chloe realized that was the day Beca met Noah.

Hours later, Chloe hugged Noah strongly against her, sitting on her hip crying soundly, while Chloe cried more quietly. Their eyes were fixed on the glass wall in front of them, behind which there was Beca, lying lifelessly. The make up team had done a great job and she looked so good, like when she was alive, or even better, and she seemed peacefully asleep. Chloe felt an arm around her shoulders, her father's arm, hugging them close. Her mother, her sister and her brother in law also stood close, while Aubrey and Jesse sat on the sofa hugging each other close. All the children except Noah had been left with other family members. They had been there for at least a couple hours already, and several FBI members had passed by, some even cried, and given Chloe and Noah their condolences, as well as some military members.

"Mamma" Noah whispered, and Chloe looked down, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, love?"

"Momma's body is here, but where is everything else?" Chloe frowned without understanding him "You know… her thoughts, her feelings, her memories, her opinions… her soul. She told me when grandma died that she would never leave us, that means momma won't leave us either?"

"Noah" Chloe smiled putting Noah on the floor and kneeling in front of him, moving his bangs away from his face gently. She put her hands on the upper part of his tiny arms, rubbing there, and bit her lip a little when her eyes found his mother's eyes "I don't know what happens with souls after we die, I guess they transcend somewhere else, where there's no pain, and no sadness, just peace, I guess your grandparents will be there with her to make her company. And your great grandparents, and all of momma's family." Chloe explained "Her memories and thoughts died with her, because her brain doesn't work anymore, but that'll help her be okay, wherever she is. And of course, she will always be with us. You'll find her in your memories, in the lessons she taught you, in the things she gave you, and you'll keep her alive inside forever." Noah nodded and sniffled, looking at Beca's dead body again "She looks great for a dead person."

"Yes," Chloe looked there too "she does. Hey" Chloe gently cupped his cheek to get his attention back "I'm gonna take good care of you, alright? And we will put through this, and we'll be okay. Together, as always."

"But I don't want any more strangers in our house, pretending to occupy her place, sleeping in your bed and leaving us at the wedding." Noah sobbed, and Chloe smiled sadly at him.

"No more strangers in our house honey, I promise. From now on, there will be you and me, and no one else, okay? No one will ever substitute your mother, there's simply no one that good." She hugged him tightly as he cried "Just you and me, together, like we've always been. We don't need anybody else living with us, don't we? Didn't we do a great job when momma worked outside and couldn't be with us? Or when we left, and she didn't live with us anymore? We'll do just that. I've never left you, and I won't do it now, I promise. We'll be okay. We owe her that."

"Chloe" Jesse called "I need to speak with both of you alone. Well, I need Aubrey too, but that's it."

"Is it urgent Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Jesse nodded. He had knelt next to them and talked in whispers "I have to give both of you something urgent that Beca ordered me to give you if anything ever happened to her. It's something really important, the more we wait, the more chances there are for it to be destroyed."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, and pulled apart, cleaning Noah's face and kissing his cheek "You heard uncle Jesse baby, but we'll be back in a moment, okay?"

"Okay." Noah rubbed his eyes and took Chloe's hand. The four of them walked outside of the room saying they were gonna get some water, and walked to another room.

It was a small room, with a table and some chairs, where they sat. Jesse had previously had the room to be registered and cleaned from cameras and micros, to make sure they were in privacy. He locked the room and from a briefcase pulled out a big folder and two envelopes. He gave all of it to Chloe, who saw each envelope had a name written, with Beca's handwriting. Chloe gave Noah his envelope, and each centered on their reading for a while. After it ended, both of them were crying.

"Beca let me read this days ago, when she felt it was the right time." Jesse said taking the folder "Aubrey read it an hour ago, and we coincided that the sooner you both had it, the better. Read it now, or at least, the synthesis that's on the first page."

Chloe nodded and with Noah on her lap, she opened the folder. On the first page, there was a synthesis of the whole folder, written by Beca.

 _In this folder there is a compilation of all the crimes Major General Brandon Morrison of the United States Air Force, committed from his enlistment in the United States Air Force to this day in April, 2016, along with all the proofs of said crimes, that will be enlisted below. All the information in this folder has been compiled by me, Special Agent of the FBI Rebeca Mitchell, member of the United States Air Force from July 10_ _th_ _2001 to April 16_ _th_ _2014, and_ _Captain of Squadron 176 of the United States_ _Air Force Special Operations Command from January 20_ _th_ _2009 –being in the USAF since July 2001- to my dismiss, and it finds it justifications and veracity in all the proofs listed, along with witnesses, and self-experience. This information has been compiled since 1998 to this day._

And then, there was an index with a giant list of several pages with crimes committed by Morrison. There were several of stealing of official documents from the Government and the Air Force, pages with murders of American civilians, civilians from several countries around Africa, India and Asia, rapes, and, for Chloe's surprise, Beca had even found out he had been the one to put the guns Jared had been commercializing with, linking Morrison with the commercialization of guns in exchange of drugs and money. Beca had written hundreds of pages explaining what really happened to each victim, and in each case, comparing it with the official version, and even adding another bunch of pages justifying her explanations, giving testimonies, attaching copies of official documents and listing below where the originals could be found, attaching CD's with recorded testimonies…

"Look! Benjamin Mitchell. That's grandpa!" Noah pointed to the last line at the last page of the index, where Chloe hadn't paid much attention.

 _Rape, harass, verbal and physical aggression and blackmail of Colonel Benjamin N. Mitchell of the USAF._

Chloe's heart stopped, and her eyes got wet. But then, she kept reading and she felt her blood boil.

 _Rape, harass, verbal and physical aggression and blackmail of Captain Rebeca A. Mitchell of the USAF._

Her eyes dared to Noah, whose mouth opened slightly before his face changed into rage, the same expression Chloe had seen in Beca's face too many times. They were just really alike.

"I know" Jesse said, like knowing what they had just read.

"Jesse, you cannot expect us to sit here and do nothing while the man that caused all this pain to our family, our loved ones, stands there in Beca's funeral just like nothing ever happened." Chloe said serious, staring at Jesse.

"Chloe, all of this, this thousands of pages that seem a lot, will be useless to get a Major General in prison if we don't get one last proof, that I still haven't been able to get, but I will soon, before Beca's rests start decomposing, and then he will be arrested, I promise you, and he will spend his life in prison."

"Yeah Chloe, all of this is nothing against someone so powerful." Aubrey added in a sad tone "You two need to pretend nothing's going on, or he will find this folder and destroy it."

That night, Chloe couldn't sleep one bit. After crying her eyes out alone in bed for a while, in the Mitchell's house in Portland, where Beca's body had been taken, Noah came crying, now that one of his most recurrent nightmares had come true, and they finally fell asleep past four in the morning, from pure exhaustion. After an entire morning with Beca's remains, the family went to the Mitchell's household. Since Noah was the only heir Beca had, and he was underage, it was Chloe's responsibility to manage all of her things, including that house, although Chloe wasn't going to start taking care of those tons of paperwork until a week, at least.

"Can we move here mom?" Noah asked during lunch. Chloe's parents, sister, brother in law, nephew, niece, the Swansons, and some of Beca's best friends, like Helen, Fred and Victor, that Noah met the day Beca took her to fly a plane, or Stacie and Cynthia Rose, two soldiers –Stacie was actually an Air Force doctor- that were close friends with Beca, or Fat Amy, Benji, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, Lilly and Flo, that studied with Jesse and Chloe back in Barden. Who was also there was General Air Force Chief of Staff Henry Shepherd, that was just a Major General when Beca was in the Military, and a Colonel when Benjamin Mitchell was, and had taught Benjamin and Beca admired him deeply because he was, in her words 'the only true trustworthy badass from all the big fishes'. He was there with his super kind wife.

"You'd like that sweetie?" Chloe stroke Noah's hair softly.

"Maybe? It's momma's home." Noah shrugged.

"We'll think about it baby, there's no rush. Nothing is going to be sold anytime soon."

"Okay." Noah nodded. He supported his head on Chloe's side and Chloe hugged him with one arm, stroking his hair softly. Both of them had abandoned their plates and weren't paying much attention to the conversations that were being held in the table. After a while, Noah looked at Chloe "You think momma wouldn't have died had she had this?" Noah asked holding his necklace.

"Sweetie…" Chloe shook her head "that's Mitchells lucky charm, and your mother really wanted you to have it. As the doctor put it, it couldn't have saved momma, but even if it could, it doesn't matter. She wanted you to have it because she cared more about you than about anybody else, including herself, she would've stood between a knife and you without a blink. Her father gave it to her, and she gave it to you, just like it should be."

Noah nodded slowly.

"Your mother was one hell of a soldier, son." General Shepherd said. He was an old man, 80 years old according to Beca, that had recently become a veteran and retired, after working in the States doing paperwork for several years. Noah frowned.

"I know that, sir." Noah said "But you still put a trial on her, when she couldn't even walk, and called her nuts, discredit her, and basically put it like she deserved almost dying because she was dumb enough to follow ghost orders, and you should know that all of that is bullshit, because my mother wasn't crazy nor stupid, and was an honorable woman." He didn't even alter, he knew how to put calm angriness like Beca, sometimes, knew.

General Shepherd smiled sadly at him, and nodded.

"I promise you, your mother's honor will be restored soon. I'll personally take care of that." The old man said, and Noah nodded once.

"You better do, sir, because Mitchells don't tolerate bullshit, and she taught me how to punch." Noah said, and Chloe smiled kissing his hair. Shepherd and his wife smiled too, along with most of the table.

"She did, uh?" Shepherd said "Very well. What else did she teach you?"

"Knots, how to write my name in seven different languages, not to lie, how to do a tie knot, and I knew how to ride a bike, and swim with three years old, despite having asthma." Noah said like if he was telling a hero's merits. His hero's merits with him "Also, mechanics and body fighting, so don't try me."

"I won't." Shepherd smiled proudly "You know who you remind me of?"

"My mother, because everybody says we're very alike."

"Yes, but more like your grandfather. Although he was much older than you are when I met him."

"You met my grandpa?" Noah seemed surprised and excited, and Chloe thanked the entertaining.

"Yeah" Shepherd nodded. He sat near them, in the front "I trained him actually, when he was just a newbie. Probably the most stubborn man I've ever met, not a quitter at all. When he had your mother I think the whole team heard of it, he wouldn't talk about anything else but diapers and cute babbling for months." And Noah, for the first time in the last couple days, smiled "But if I thought I had seen everything of the Mitchells when he died, I was wrong. Your mother, I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her until we crossed paths in Baghdad, wasn't she with you, Adams?" he added looking at Cynthia-Rose, who nodded.

"Yes sir." Cynthia smiled kindly at Noah.

"Yeah" Shepherd nodded for himself "she was even worse. I saw her repair planes under rain, and dare to fight with her own fists when enemies came close to our planes before they were in the air, which maybe happened a couple times. And air people don't usually know what to do when they have an armed soldier right in front of them about to kill them, but she knew it quite well. I guess your grandpa taught her some moves too, I never asked. And if there wasn't much food, she would starve and give her plate to younger people, new people, or parents. Then you were born and she was suddenly extremely careful and hard to convince to do riskier stuff, always thinking pros and cons. And of course, telling everybody how her son was the most perfect little creature in the whole wide world."

"Well I was quite cute" Noah smiled, and Chloe waved his hair.

"Oh, and humble" Chloe joked.

"Oh, I remember once" Stacie started. She was a tall and skinny girl with a kind smile. She now worked in training bases in the States "I was fixing up some cut she had on her knee, and she had done it doing something really stupid, like playing with some bar she had found on the field or something, so it was infected and the story quite ridiculous, and all the time I was curing it, she would start making up some cool and heroic story to tell you when you asked, and asking me my opinion to make it more believable."

"Really?" Noah smirked "It was probably the story of the giant rat that had attacked a buddy one day and she kicked it out by herself. It smelled like fake, and when I asked she admitted she had made it up because it was cooler."

"Yeah, such a tale-teller your momma" Cynthia commented "entertained the whole troop in the saddest days. We had a game that was 'guess what that bird's life is about' that she made up somewhere where there where a crazy amount of birds because the base was near the sea, and it consisted of choosing any bird, and start inventing its life, family, thoughts, making stupid voices and stuff, like 'oh, that worm seems delicious, let's have dinner'. It was a stupid game, but really entertaining. Better than killing spiders, that's for sure."

"Tell you one mamma" Noah elbowed Chloe with a smirk "I bet you have many stupid stories of momma."

"Uhm…" Chloe smirked a bit "Alright. Did I ever told you how she actually told me we should be common-law partners?"

"No." Noah shook his head.

"Okay. So it was I believe October 2003, and your momma had come home from Baghdad like a few months prior, and we lived in this tiny apartment in Georgia at the time, because I got paid very little, and she didn't gain much at that time either. So one day, I was working at home, and she makes a small paper tube and uses that to shoot me little paper balls from the sofa, which was funny for maybe five minutes when I glared at her and she pretended to be reading something very intently, until I started getting pissed off and yelled 'Beca, stop it!' And then I hear a huff" Chloe explained looking at Noah, although everybody was paying attention "and when I look back, she's pouting and looking rather upset. Then, she tells me, just like when you get sad, 'you didn't even bother to read them' and I was quite confused, so she explained me she was talking about the balls. So then I take them from the table, floor, even in my hair there were some, and in each of them there was some cute message like 'you look so cute that concentrated' and tons of cheesy, romantic stuff. And when I finish and was about to apologize to her, she throws me another, and when I read it, it says 'you look like the kind of woman I would love to go right now with to the city council and inscribe as common-law partners'. That, for us was like proposing, because gays couldn't get married anywhere in the States until the following year, when Massachusetts legalized it, so that was as far as we could go, and of course we got all emotional and crying like two silly women and stuff, but like two weeks later we went and did it, and had a huge party and everything."

"When did you get married?" Noah asked frowning in curiosity.

"The second she came from Iraq a couple years later. Massachusetts legalized it in 2004, and I wrote her and told her, and when she came back, the second she entered the house, and by then we had already moved to our house in New York, I hadn't even reached the door yet and she was kneeling by the door with a velvet box opened with a very beautiful but humble ring and a huge smile on her face, still wearing her uniform, and still a little bit dirty. And she proposed right there" Chloe smiled at the memory "We got married in Massachusetts six months later, and since your mother didn't get deployed for like two years or so, we used the time and traveled the world a bit, with the few savings we had, even started thinking about kids, but it was kind of difficult when almost the entire America disapproved our marriage completely, let alone find a clinic that would lend us a hand." She shrugged "She still wasn't afraid to say she married a woman, not even when deployed, and she broke some noses because of it."

"Well done" Noah nodded in approval, and then he looked sad again "Would you have married her again, now that you could?"

"One day" Chloe sighed "There were many things we could've done. But it's only torture oneself thinking about it sweetie, you better not think on what could've happened."

"Momma was very smart, but she was damn stupid when she died mamma. She did the stupidest thing in the world."

Chloe stared at him for a second, thoughtful, before she nodded.

"Maybe" Chloe said "But that doesn't matter Noah. She was maybe a little drunk or a little overjoyed, and she was more carefree than usual, and still at the end it's only the fault of who pulls the trigger. She never did a bad thing unjustified in her life."

That night, Noah directly went to sleep with Chloe. And then had a nightmare, and when he woke up, he was crying so hard Chloe thought they would end up in the hospital for the attack of asthma he got from it, that they ended up resolving soon, thanks heavens. When she finally got Noah to fall asleep again, properly tucked and kissed, tale read and all, Chloe got out of the bed and opened the window, supporting on the sill with her elbows and staring at the stars, that were impossibly bright and big from that lost house in the middle of nowhere.

"How could you leave me, Becs?" Chloe asked in a whisper "What am I going to do without you?"

When the funeral came, Chloe felt like she could die from the pain, and also that she was quite numb. But she pulled herself together, brought strength from where there was any, and took Noah in her arms. The boy had insisted on wearing one of his mother's military caps, and Chloe let him, even if it was slightly bigger than his head.

There were 21 shots fired, Noah got an American flag and as they stood near a hole caved next to Benjamin Mitchell's grave, surrounded by FBI and USAF people, Chloe was certain that was the least Beca deserved. Noah was now standing in front of her, and Chloe has her hands grabbing him softly by the shoulders, and he hadn't let a tear go the whole day, unlike Chloe, who had her eyes red now, and they were observing how military people –and Jesse, who insisted on it because she was his partner- carried Beca's tiny coffin towards the surface over the hole in the earth where the coffin was left so it could be slowly descended into the whole. Even Chloe and Noah had been given tiny sparkling medals. With the coffin in that surface, and tears running through Chloe's cheeks, of both anger and sadness, they listened Brandon Morrison stand by a small podium and say some nice words about Beca, while Jesse, Aubrey, Noah and Chloe fought the urge of killing him holding each other at bay. He was going to put a flower over Beca's coffin, when suddenly and with a loud thud, the cover of the coffin opened roughly.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far, although it's really long, but I promise is all answers, sweetness and discoveries, so you will love it, I bet! Also, this story has like thirty something (I think 33) chapters, I finnished it last night and I believe it's awesome. What else... oh yeah, I'm starting to get back on the 'reply revies' train, so please tell me if I haven't replied you because I don't know how many I've missed! Also if you review through an account make sure you have abilited the option to send you a PM so I can answer you! The anons will be replied at the end of this chapter. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: When the dead aren't so dead.

Somebody yelled, a general inspiration of surprise was heard, everybody stopping their breathing, when Morrison's eyes widened, his flower fell from his hand, and he gave two steps backwards. Chloe's eyes widened when two hands she knew too well grabbed the verge of the sides of the coffin to impulse the person inside forward, and then, in front of their eyes, Rebeca Mitchell stood on her coffin, dressed with her Captain elegant blue uniform and her cap, that she adjusted in place without moving her eyes off Morrison's, as she jumped out of the coffin. She seemed so concentrated, and her expression was frightening from all the hate in it.

"You missed me, sir?" Beca snapped then, and Morrison was, like everybody, quite speechless, frowning as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. She pulled a gun from the insides of her jacket, and pressed the canon against Morrison's forehead.

"What are you waiting for? Do something!" Morrison instigated the military and FBI people, who stood curiously.

"Whoever" Beca said loud and clear, her voice cutting the air "interposes between this coward, disgrace and disgusting piece of shit, and me, will receive a shot. It's the only warning I'm giving, so stay the hell away from this. And if anybody only attempts to attack me, remember my people are here and ready to kill. Jesse!" she yelled suddenly, her eyes not leaving Morrison's "Everything ready?"

"Yes Becs, go for it" Jesse smiled and Aubrey and Chloe stared at him surprised. Did he knew any of this?

Beca smirked and then Morrison started running away. But Beca, that knew that cemetery like her own hand, ran after him, jumping over graves, and whatever it took.

"Take Noah!" Chloe yelled her sister, who grabbed Noah's hand, before running after Beca, and so did Jesse and Aubrey –after ordering their children to stay with Chloe's family-, Shepherd, Victor, Helen, Fred, Stacie, Cynthia, and some others.

Chloe had to recognize Beca ran damn fast, and when she heard a shot, her head stopped and she looked forward. Beca was standing on top of a small hill outside the cemetery, between the woods, holding a gun. She saw Beca had shot Morrison and he had fallen down the hill, and Beca ran after him. Chloe ran quickly, and the others didn't take much longer to reach her, standing a few meters away from Beca, who had taken Morrison from the neck of his fancy suit and yelling 'this one's for my father!' she punched him so hard on the face, he fell. Chloe saw she had shot him on the leg, and now was giving him the beating of his life, even if he got to give her a few good punches, but she always came back without flinching. The small group stood next to them just watching while recovering their breaths, and then Noah and Gwen joined.

"Right there mom!" Noah was having fun watching his mother beat a very bad man up.

"Should we do something?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, she faked her death, got all of us fooled, and now she's about to kill one of her bosses… I'm pretty out of my league now" Shepherd crossed his arms over his chest.

"All the explanations you need are here, sir." Jesse gave him a folder "Morrison is responsible of a bunch of deaths of our people, including Colonel Benjamin Mitchell's death, along with rapes, beatings, even commercialized illegally with guns, fake money and drugs, and killed civilians in Afghanistan or Pakistan, and raped their children."

"What are you talking about Agent?" Shepherd looked over the folder.

"Sir, Beca has been compiling that folder for the past fifteen years, all the proofs you need are there sir, and the explanations for many mysterious deaths. She only needed one last proof to arrest him and make sure he would never see the light of death again, and I got it for her while she faked her death. By faking her death, the man that shoot her, that was actually some dude Morrison ordered to keep track of Beca and she discovered and arrested, could go to Morrison asking for the money for killing her, and the FBI has that exchange with pretty good quality videotaped in a CD over there." Jesse explained.

"All of this is true?" Shepherd stared at Jesse.

"Yes sir. And that man" he pointed to the man that Beca was currently kicking "Raped, abused, threatened, hit, insulted, and blackmailed as an usual thing for many, many years, repetitively both Colonel Mitchell, whom he's also responsible of his death, and Beca. He also made sure Beca was considered crazy and discredited after the attack, of which he's also responsible. He threatened some guys, like he threatened many people for years, to shoot a missile against Beca's plane, and he did send her to that place where nobody was waiting, just like he did with the Colonel. So sir, I say we let her have some fun and sweet taste of revenge, that man drove her to madness and divorce, is the least you can give her."

Shepherd hadn't had the time to react, when Chloe spoke.

"Jesse call an ambulance, now!" and then she ran towards Beca, who had knelt on the grass, Morrison lying unconscious next to her, his face covered in blood "Beca!" Chloe practically threw her knees to the ground next to Beca, a hand on her shoulder, and saw how Beca's breath had gotten very labored and noisy, her lips turning bluish as she fidgeted with her tie, as Beca was dressed in her service blue uniform from the USAF "Stay calm, you're gonna be okay" Chloe quickly removed the tie and opened the first buttons of Beca's shirt.

"Of course" Gwen said suddenly "Beca's asthmatic. With this many physical effort, she can't breathe."

"Help!" Chloe yelled at them, and Noah came running with his inhalator, Beca tried to use it, but it wasn't doing anything, and her lips and nails were bluish or purplish, and she was barely breathing, her eyes fighting to stay open as Chloe held her between her arms, and reaching a hand under her shirt opened Beca's bra and removed it in an attempt to help her relieve the pressure on her lungs. The small group quickly reached them.

"An ambulance is on the way" Jesse informed kneeling next to them "Stay strong Bec, don't you die on us now, uh?" he smiled, although Beca was fighting back a panic attack that was threatening to come and join her asthma attack.

"He's alive" Stacie had gone to check on Morrison "He better stays that way, he deserves to spend the rest of his life in prison, even if he doesn't have many years left. You're doing fine Bec, keep trying honey." She worriedly knelt next to them.

Beca kept doing weird and agitated noises trying to make her lungs work, cold sweat dripping through her temples and her hands clammy, and Chloe was starting to get really worried, because it had never gotten this bad.

"Maybe a paper bag would work?" Fred suggested.

"No, her lungs aren't working properly, that would only asphyxiate her more." Gwen explained "She needs her meds, and that ambulance needs to come here real fast. Did you told them it was for an asthma attack? That's quite important." She added looking at Jesse, who nodded.

"Yes, I explained them." He said.

Then, Beca's eyes closed, and she fell flat against Chloe.

"Beca!" Chloe's wet eyes widened in fear, pulling Beca back and softly palming her face. But the brunette's lips were bluish, her lips were too relaxingly parted, and her eyes were closed.

"Lie her down, I'll keep her heart working until the EMT's arrive." Stacie instructed, and together, they laid Beca on her back, and Stacie quickly reached her hands to her chest, starting compressions and from time to time pressing her mouth against Beca's to blow oxygen into her.

"Careful!" Jesse said suddenly when Stacie was about to start "She was shot for real, she was just wearing a bulletproof vest, but it still gave her a tiny fracture on her sternum. Is nothing big, but you could break it more."

"Don't worry, her heart isn't there. I'll be careful anyway." Stacie smiled confidently, and went to work on Beca, while Gwen grabbed Beca's wrist and counted her pulse mentally.

Not long after, a couple ambulances came, one taking care of a handcuffed General Major Morrison and from the other a couple of EMTs jumped to help Beca out, and everybody else backed off to give them room, Stacie and Gwen keeping a close position in case they could help with anything, and informing the EMTs efficiently about the situation. A plastic mask was placed on her mouth after an EMT forced a pill down Beca's throat.

"Allergies?" one of the EMTs asked looking at the group.

"Spider bites." Chloe replied. Aubrey stared incredulously at her and Chloe shrugged "Why else do you think a soldier would have a tiny bit of arachnophobia?" she added in a whisper looking at the blonde.

"Okay, let's give her epi…" an EMT said before opening Beca's belt and pulling her pants out just enough to inject something on her thigh, and then pulled them up again.

"She's breathing." The other EMT informed, and the others breathed in relief "Don't worry, she'll be fine, her lungs are working better." Then, Beca's eyes opened and blinked with the sun of the morning, her chest raising filling with air, and those little stormy blue balls looking for Chloe, and smiling softly behind the mask when they found her. Chloe smiled back "Agent Mitchell, we're gonna take you to the hospital so you can get checked out, okay?" Beca nodded.

Four hours later, Beca rested nude on a hospital bed, a mask still on her mouth and some wires here and there, and a IV, but she was awake and fine, covered with the sheets until her neck and smiling as Chloe squeezed her hand and whispered nothings next to her ear, as she lied her face next to Beca's. A doctor came and Chloe sat straight.

"Feeling better?" the doctor smiled at Beca, who nodded. The moment she had been able to, she had been using an inhalator, and now they were just keeping a good oxygen flow and giving her some meds through the IV on her wrist "Alright, I'm gonna remove the IV and then if you think you can breathe properly on your own, you can go home."

Beca smiled, and Chloe smiled too, leaning to kiss her cheek as the doctor pulled the needle out of her wrist and bandaged it properly.

"Good?" Chloe asked Beca a bit later, as she helped her get her uniform perfectly on again. Beca smiled, and nodded.

"Awesome" Beca leaned, and kissed Chloe on the lips, and once she started, it took her needing oxygen to pull back "I'm so sorry for all I've put you through, but I promise that's over. Once everything is fixed and in order, I'm gonna quit the FBI and devote myself to Noah and you."

"Really?" Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck, and the brunette nodded.

"Really. I've been wanting to do that for ages, but I needed the FBI to find all the info I needed. Now I can finally close this long and disastrous chapter and open a new, awesome one, with Noah and you. If you want."

"Of course I want!" Chloe kissed her again, pressing Beca against herself and smiling into the kiss "I love you Beca" she said when she pulled apart, wrapping her arms around her to hug her tightly "I don't want a life without you. You scared the shit out of us, but I understand the necessity and that it wasn't fun for you either, and it's the last time you're gonna risk your life so it's alright."

"It sure wasn't fun, I had to have this super uncomfortable fake blood bag between my shirt and the vest, and then I had to sit for half an hour until our people finished taking a perfect model of my face and shoulders so my evil twin could be in my coffin and pretend to be me, and I've been hiding in the hospital for days without seeing you or hearing you."

"Okay" Chloe chuckled at Beca's childish tone "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yeah, I bet I have like three million people who deserve three million explanations." They held hands as they walked through the hospital and towards the car where Jesse and Aubrey were waiting for them.

"Becaw!" Jesse joked when he saw them, and Aubrey ran to hug Beca. Beca apologized profusely for faking her death and hugged Aubrey tightly, and then, Jesse, thanking him for everything he had done.

On the way home, as Aubrey drove, Jesse informed her Morrison had been arrested and all the important people had read her folders and checked that the information was believable and the proofs Beca had put along, listening to the audios, meeting some witnesses Beca had kept protected and hidden for years, and in short, everybody seemed to believe Beca. Also, McAllen had been arrested for collaborating with Morrison, but since his help to the FBI had been more than satisfactory, he would only spend six months in a minimum security prison, with possibility of receiving visitors every week and even probation after five months.

Once at Beca's childhood home, Noah ran towards Beca, who hugged him tightly, and kissed him, like if she had been out for years. After spending a good time with him, Beca sent him to play with the other children, since everybody had gathered there, and she knew she and the adults had to talk serious business.

"So, this seems quite explanatory and truthful." Shepherd was saying, putting on the coffee table the folder Jesse had given him and that he had been reading for the past five hours. They were in the living room, Beca sitting right beside Chloe, their hands intertwined, Jesse sitting between Aubrey and Beca, Cynthia and Stacie next to Chloe, in another sofa there were Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, sitting next to Harlow, an investigator of the United States Air Force Office of Special Investigations that had been called by Shepherd, and also Helen, Fred and Victor were sitting there. In the only other sofa left sat Gwen, Chloe's parents, a military lawyer Morrison had hired named Garbeeth, and a military judge named Damaso. Also, a representative from the White House named O'Hara had flew there and sat on a chair next to them. The rest, were keeping an eye on the children, or chilling out somewhere else. In the time Beca had been in the hospital, most of the people there had been called, given copies and copies of the folder and other documents, like Beca's actual un-manipulated medical history that Stacie had kept hidden for years, and debated about how to proceed with that situation.

"Yeah" judge Damaso, a black woman in her fifties, nodded while going over some of the files that rested on the coffee table "I don't even think a trial is really necessary, but law says so, so…" she shrugged "What do you think, Ms. O'Hara?"

"That this is huge and affects national security." The other woman, a white blonde in her forties, replied, also holding her own folders on her knees "But many families will receive a proper answer to many crimes now. Seriously General Chief of Staff Shepherd, how the hell did you miss this, with all due respect? I had never seen such a big quantity of manipulated official documents in my career, I can't believe the Air Force OSI was capable of putting a whole trial against his woman here" she motioned towards Beca "based mostly in manipulated stuff. Although I'll admit the fake ones are quite believable."

"I'm just as amazed, Ms. O'Hara. Agent Mitchell…"

"Beca" Beca interrupted "Please, just Beca." Shepherd nodded.

"Beca, where did you get the true documents, how did you know the others were fake?"

"It was actually pretty much luck sir. When my father died I had a friend from school here in Portland whose father worked for the Government, in one of those places where all of those official documents are supposed to come from, and my friend had learnt a lot about it, so once I was showing him the official documents I got explaining my father's death, because I knew my father and I knew all of it was just weird," Beca explained "He told me he thought it was a fake, because of some weird mark that the official documents are supposed to show when put against light, that they just didn't have, and people usually paid no attention to it if documents came from trustworthy places. We met with his dad, and he confirmed it, and I told my mom and we went to a military lawyer, but we were told nonsense once we tried to present an actual case, everybody seemed to agree until one of their bosses, people that I've found and that are listed there in those folders, said otherwise. Later I realize those people were friends of Morrison or had received great amounts of money from mysterious accounts that later on related to Morrison if you dug enough, weeks after rejecting investigating more certain things like my father's death. And then, one day I found notebooks from my father, and he drew really well and in one page I saw a drawing of a tree of our garden. I thought it could be some kind of clue, so I went there and dug but found nothing, and then I looked at the drawing again and again at the tree and realized it was a tree a lightning cut once, and had a hole. Inside, there were folders and folders rolled like cigarettes, and my father himself had found during his thirty two years in the Air Force thousands of weird murderers and stuff that the Air Force said had happen one way but he had seen or been told by friends that later appeared dead that it hadn't been that way…" Beca shrugged. Everybody observed intently "Then, I found pages of like a diary of war my father kept from his deployments. But it wasn't written normally, I guess that's why Morrison never, if he ever found them, saw a danger in them. They were written in poetry, sir. My father wrote poetry, and I was used to read it so I understood it, and the more I analyzed it, the more I realized my father was talking about mysterious deaths of friends, soldiers, innocent civilians, of fear of being killed from what he knew, and under each poetry there was a sentence from Ephesians 6:12, in Latin, that said ' _quoniam non est nobis colluctatio adversus carnem et sanguinem, sed adversus principes, et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiae, in caelestibus''_ , which means _because we have a struggle, not against blood and flesh, but against the governments, against the authorities, against the world rulers of this darkness, against the wicked spirit forces in the heavenly places'._ Struggle against authorities, sir." Beca added to make herself clear "And then an anagram, always the same one. At first I had no idea what it meant, but then I met Morrison and I realized it was an anagram of _The Serpent_ , which is what usually airmen call Morrison, as a nickname or something, I learnt it like on the first day there."

"That's incredibly complex." Garbeeth said "Isn't it a bit paranoid?"

"Paranoid sir?" Beca stared at him "I was eighteen. I wasn't paranoid, I was freaking angry and disconcerted because everybody refused to tell my mother and I a good explanation when everywhere we looked at we saw weird stuff. Hadn't I know my father so well, and Latin, and the Bible, I don't know how this all could've ended, because most of his clues were in Latin or Arabic. But of course, my grandparents were teachers, so my father was quite cultured, and artistic and knew how to write clues without almost nobody figuring out what they were. From paintings, to papers that seemed white but then put against light had sentences written on them, there were clues everybody around this house. My father couldn't keep his mouth shut for so many years, so he wrote things, even coordinates of flights that ended up being coordinates of places where other clues were. And in other pages I found diaries talking about horrible stuff that happened to some boy named Nick Stanley, which is actually my father's middle name, and my great grandmother's last name, and descriptions of places that later, when I went to deployments, were pure descriptions of places there, exact descriptions, even if some were quite metaphoric, but if you were there, you saw. If you lived there, and got in what it felt like, and how it was like, you understood more and more. And the more I went, the more I studied in the Military, the more I saw. Then one day I came from some deployment, and my mother called me saying she had found some old stories my father used to write to me so when he was deployed my mother could read those to me at night, because I didn't like normal fairy tales" Beca explained. Chloe was starting to admire Colonel Benjamin Mitchell more than ever in her life, and was pretty amazed by what her ears was hearing, and everybody seemed to be because the silence was only interrupted by Beca's voice and some children laugh in the background from time to time "I came, and then I realized those weren't just fairy tales. Now that I had been in those places, I recognized them, and smells, and things they described, and those were entire metaphors of all the crap he lived. That's how I realized he had been tortured, raped, beaten… all that's described in the folders, I photographed some tales and those are there too…" Beca bit her lip staring at her knees "My father told me everything. And then on my own, now that I knew how to see and where to look, I kept finding things anybody I looked. I heard things from mates in the Military, and some legends of supposed ghost that were in old war bunkers we sometimes stayed at, and when I got to be raped in those places, I understood those weren't legends, but things people that were also Morrison's victims lived and told in a way they could get it out without being killed from that. I found some of those people, some talked to me and confirmed my thoughts, but then appeared dead weeks later, others panicked and refused. And those deaths were always weird, people that were sent to stupid things like close some gate in the middle of the night in a warzone, where you don't care about weak gates, and then appeared floating in some river a couple days later. Then Morrison said the Afghani, or anybody else did it, but we knew it wasn't true, because we recognized when a wound was made by American guns or not. If anybody ever argued, he appeared beaten up in the morning saying he fell somewhere. Lies. That's why he was called the serpent, because you can't bite a snake in the ass without being bitten back."

"So where were the real files?" Shepherd asked.

"Hidden" Beca replied "Some didn't exist because the manipulations hadn't been really fake documents, but people that had written whatever because they were threatened by Morrison. People in the White House, the Pentagon, many other places, those I found after personally meeting those people, while being in the FBI already, when I had the power to keep them safe, which I did. Others, the actual original documents that later had been forged, could be anywhere, buried in deployments, inside of seats of the planes… the ones I found, weren't much and I found them casually, never looked for them. But I knew when one was fake because my friend taught me to see that."

"How did Morrison find out you knew too much?" Mr. Harlow, a man in his fifties with gray hair, asked.

"I made a mistake." Beca replied "I was in Afghanistan, six years ago, and I was making questions to people I thought I could trust, because they were being threatened by Morrison. But one of them was too afraid, and she probably told Morrison I was making a lot of questions about him, because a week after I came back home, I heard she had been killed. The truth of her death is explained in the folders too. Then I figured Morrison knew I knew and she had been killed because Morrison realized too many people knew and could be giving me answers, although I barely asked anymore after I realized the ones I asked seemed to die shortly after. I guess Morrison didn't know they talked to me but that they talked to someone, because they seemed certainly relieved after talking with me."

"When did Morrison start going after you?" The judge asked.

"The second I was back under his orders." Beca replied "I hadn't been a month home after Afghanistan when I got a call and apparently Morrison asked specifically for my team in Pakistan. I already went there pretty sure he knew, and soon I realized he was calling my squadron, I was already Captain of Squadron 176 of the United States Air Force Special Operations Command, to incredibly risky and unnecessary missions, that didn't even correspond to us. But I knew why that was, and that I couldn't go to Morrison's superiors or we would all be killed. Three of our aircraft were taken down and the people in them killed, in the first four months. By October, I got sick of it and I went to stand firm against Morrison."

"Then he raped you." Shepherd said, and Beca nodded.

"He was really angry, I practically admitted how much I knew and that was really stupid of me." Beca said "He told me he was going to beat me up until I was more unconscious than awake, and that then he would rape and sodomize me and that he was going to do that in any possible way, and that if I made just one noise or tried to defend myself one bit, someone would die. Then he punched me, and I punched him back. He pointed at me with his gun, and with his walkie-talkie called a member of my squadron, Freesser, to go to his office in the morning. I had no idea what was he talking about, but then he put the walkie-talkie down and told me Freesser was going to die in less than a month. I got scared and tried to run away, but he shot me. I avoided the bullet but it still hit my shoulder superficially causing a small tear."

"How come anybody heard all the noise?" Aubrey asked.

"We were in a bunker that served of cemetery to broken aircraft, that waited to be repaired. It was quite far away from where we lived. And if you hear shots in the distance in Pakistan back then… that's the normal background music." Beca shrugged "Then he did everything else. It's all in the folder." Her voice had lost some power, and Chloe squeezed her hand "But he was right. The following week we had to get into the aircraft in an emergency, no time for checking first like we always do to make sure everything is in order. Freesser's aircraft had a technical failure."

"He lost control of it and it crashed against an enemy plane, was a ball of fire in seconds. We heard it by the aircraft radio system and saw it." Cynthia finished, and Beca nodded "Because there was no plane left, we could never check what exactly happened. The remains fell on the ocean and we found his body weeks later, or pieces of it better said."

In the next few hours, dozens of high charges were arrested, along with mercenaries, people that had been keeping an eye on them, and a whole list of people that were involved with Morrison somehow. After everybody left the Mitchell's household that afternoon except for Beca's family and closest loved ones, and after taking a long and very deserved death, Beca went to the cemetery, where she spend a few hours alone with her parents, and by dinner time she was back home.

"Hey" Chloe knocked against the frame of the door of Beca's childhood bedroom, where Jesse had taken the handbags with Beca's belongings from the hospital where Beca had been hiding since her 'death', and Beca was changing into civilian and normal clothes.

"Hey" Beca's raspy voice replied, her back against the door as she tied her shoes. Chloe went and sat beside her on the bed, rubbing Beca's back gently with one hand. Beca looked up to her and smiled pointing at the tears in her eyes "It looks like now I can't control them, uh?" Chloe smiled and gently rubbed them away with her thumbs, caressing Beca's face between her hands.

"Now you're allowing yourself to feel everything that has been pretty much bottled up for more than eighteen years" Chloe said kindly, before leaning and giving Beca a short kiss on the lips. Beca breathed deeply, and then a sob escaped, and Chloe leaned Beca's head against her chest, hugging her with one arms and stroking her wet cheek with the other hand "Let it go Becs, it's okay. You deserve it."

"It's just." Beca sniffled. Her voice sounded like the voice of someone who was crying, because she was "I was raped, and beaten up, and sodomized, and yelled, insulted, time after time, by a man that is twenty four years older than I am, and that was supposed to protect me and take care of me, and be responsible of me, and that I tried to trust so hard. I got taught to be raped and beaten without doing a thing to defend myself and without making a single noise or letting a single tear out, no matter how much it hurt, and believe me I can't even describe how much it hurt. I guess when you yell some of the pain reliefs, but I couldn't even do that. And now," another sob "it's like I'm so used to being afraid of causing somebody's dead by expressing myself, so used to actually causing them, that I just can't stop being afraid. And to think that my father suffered this, and he wasn't even gay, for so many years, so many, without other escape than poetry and draws, dying inside for so many years, and still putting the brave face for me…"

Then Beca crumbled like never before and started crying hard into Chloe's embrace, and Chloe hugged her tightly, keeping her tears at bay, because she wanted to be there for Beca like Beca had been for her so many times.

"Nobody will ever hurt you or him, or any of us ever again Beca" Chloe said feeling Beca trembling and shaking under her embrace "We are safe. And we're gonna be happy, and that man will never put a hand or a word on you ever again. You don't have to take care of us anymore Becs, we'll take care of you."

A while later, Chloe lied on that bed, Beca lying snuggled onto her, while breathing deeply after using her inhalator, and closing her eyes enjoying Chloe's strokes and caresses, that were joined sometimes by light kisses here and there. Then there was a knock on the door again.

"Aunty Aubrey says dinner is ready." Noah says.

"Great." Chloe smiled at their son "Hey Noah, momma is feeling a bit under the weather, you think you can make her feel any better?" Noah smiled, nodded, and climbed on the bed, taking Beca's arms and making her sit. Beca's lips curved into a tiny smile.

"Momma, you shouldn't suffer anymore, you know why?" Noah said with his forehead against Beca's and his hands on her cheeks. Beca shook her head "Because if you aren't going to have a job anymore, you should know the most important boss of a mother, the one that really says what's going to happen, is her child. And your child says you should be happy." Beca chuckled and hugged him tightly, covering him in kisses.

"Isn't my little cowboy super wise?" Beca said while Noah snuggled onto her, laughing. Chloe grinned "You're right bunny, let's go have dinner and be freakin' happy as we deserve."

The following morning, Beca woke up sandwiched between Noah and Chloe, and smiled in content. Beca sat up and started leaving light kisses on Noah, who woke up with a smile.

"Good morning" Beca said.

"Morning" Noah replied "Is mamma awake?"

"No, do you want to wake her up?" Noah nodded with a mischievous smile, and they leaned over Chloe, who slept comfortably near the side of the bed "3, 2…" and they started tickling Chloe until she got up laughing hysterically.

"Please stop!" Chloe begged, and Noah and Beca stopped immediately "Good morning cupcakes." She said, the shadow of her laugh still in her face.

"Hi." Beca leaned and gave her a kiss on the lips, their tongues meeting shortly after.

"Pillow fight!" Noah yelled before hitting his mothers with a pillow laughing, and Beca and Chloe pulled apart.

"Oh, you're so going to run!" Beca stood up on the bed and threw a pillow against Noah, who smiled despite receiving the hit. Five minutes later they were running around the bedroom throwing pillows at each other, and fighting with them, until Beca took Noah up in the air and threw him carefully against the bed, Chloe and her climbing onto the bed quickly and covering the boy in kisses and tickles.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Guest chapter 10 . 16h ago_**

 ** _Yeah! Beca is alive and kicking, pitches!"_ \- That's right!**

 _ **Guest chapter 1 . 16h ago**_

 _ **GO BECA! GOO -**_ **OMG, I wanna yell with you.**

Mia chapter 10 . 19h ago

And she is alive! Go Beca **\- Go Beca! that's right!**

Me chapter 10 . 19h ago

Whatduhfuuuuuuuhhhh **-I absolutely love this kind of reviews, okay? laughing my ass off**

Guest chapter 10 . 19h ago

WHAT IS HAPPENING?! **-So many things!**

Guest chapter 1 . Jan 29

Sincere request...update dude! U are killing me! BTW thankyou for letting us read ur wonderful story.. Appreciate it so much ,aca-awesome writer! **\- Thank you so much, it's my pleasure and even more when my story is getting this kind of awesome responses.**

Guest chapter 9 . Jan 24

Update update update please like now **Aye! right now! (no idea what Aye means, but I read it somewhere and it seemed fun)**

blablablaF chapter 9 . Jan 24

Oh my god you need to update this right now! I love your story. You really manage to combine action, adrenaline and romance together. I binge-read (not sure if it's English to say that) all your works and I have to say it's different... You know everyone in this fandom read dozens and dozens of fanfics and at some point they blend together, because stories tend to be about the same stuff... But some remain "unblent" because they're just unique, in their plot or in their style or both and it's just that with your stories. I wish I could read more bechloe fics with really different settings like yours because it's just so pleasant! Sorry for my English, i'm actually french. Thank you again for your stories and sharing your writings (I think it's really damn courageous). I'm sorry for your loss and I wish you a beautiful year :-)  
Update soon! 3 **Thank you so much. I'm not sure if that's English either, but I think I understand. My god, thank you so much you're so, so kind it's unvelievable, thank you! I wish you the same. Don't worry, I'm actually Spaniard, so English is not my first language either. Also if you're French, feel free to review me in French. I studied French for six years, and in case I can't translate it very well I'll always have google.**

kaylen chapter 5 . Jan 18

This is an awesome fanfic. Please update sooooooonnnnn **Thank you Kaylen, here you have it!**

Guest chapter 9 . Jan 15

Great chapter. But ugh the suspense! Update soon! **thank you!**

Guest chapter 9 . Jan 14

Omg this chapter took a 180 really quick wow amazing chapter but please please please update like ASAP have to know what happens NOW! **Thank you so much.**

Mia chapter 9 . Jan 14

finally Bechloe and than BOOM! hahah **From now on there's a lot of bechloe.**

Guest chapter 8 . Jan 12

Yay hasta la vista Jared. Don't make Chloe take Beca back super easy though! Love the chapter! **I love it, hasta la vista Jared! or see you later alligator, probably the only thing I learnt to say when I went to DC with 4-5 years old! at first it'll seem like it, but they'll get their problems later.**

Guest chapter 8 . Jan 11

Yessss that chapter made me so happy Yay bechloe!please update again soon! **Thank you, I'm glad!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates these days, in compensation, here's updates today in ALL my bechloe fanfics. Now, what happened is that last week on Tuesday I finished my exams, that_ ** _kept me busy for the whole January_** _and so last week I was writing and relaxing on my own. Then on Monday this week I got really sick with a cold that ended up being a horrible thing to have at least Monday, because it didn't seem like a normal cold, I was having chills then being too warm, headaches, stomachaches, sneezes, throat pain, coughs, over sensitivity to light, watery eyes all the time… well, I was a mess and went to Theatre at night to rehearse something I'm doing in May-June and the rehearse ended at night and I came back dead, but couldn't miss it because exams already made me miss two rehearsals so… and then Tuesday I spent the whole day in bed and didn't went to class, which was good because thanks to that yesterday I was a lot better and today I'm really recovering, so all good. You gotta know that I care too much for Emotionless, Lost and Found, Unstoppable and The Last Battle to abandon them and I'm ALWAYS writing new chapters (well, all of the stories are already completely written except for Lost and Found, and even that one has like ten chapters written or more) I only need time and energy to update because I like to update them all at once in order not to forget any behind. So if you see I'm not updating either you missed something I said before some chapter explaining my absence, either I'm sick, dead, or busy as hell._

 _Again, thanks for always being such great readers and reviewers. I love you all like crazy. I will answer all reviews once I'm completely OK because it's four stories with reviews and I want to take a good time to read them and answer them. Please leave reviews. Love you!_

 _About this chapter, is a really long chapter with a great bunch of answers and bechloe._

 **Chapter 12: New beginnings.**

May 2nd 2016 was the day elected for the military trial against Major General Brandon Morrison in New York City, by the Air Force Court of Criminal Appeals. That day Beca was more than nervous, but as days of trial passed, she grew more confident. In the previous week, since Beca had 'resurrected', she had quit her job at the FBI and Shepherd had restored Beca's reputation in the military quite fast, getting to the temporal agreement that she would be considered Captain again, that meant she was a soldier but on the other side, she wasn't in active duty. They had done that because it was considered the way Beca had been treated deserved being ripped away from her rank and depreciated like it happened, so they restored her place until court said otherwise. Now, it was May 4th, and they had been at the trial for the past couple hours. Beca had just been called to testify. They had already proven the culpability of Morrison against everything but Beca's particular case, that had been left to the end, which Beca kind of appreciated, because she rested more comfortable after hearing in court how everybody seemed quite confident of his culpability towards everything is.

"Captain Rebeca Mitchell, or Special Agent?" the defense attorney asked Beca with a kind smile. It was weird to Beca being treated with the kindness than man had so far showed towards her despite he represented Morrison, but she guessed even he was horrified by what his client had done.

"For now, Captain, sir." Beca replied with a little smile. She was quite confident and calm, compared to the first days, and Chloe smiled at her from her seat.

"Perfect." The attorney nodded "Can I ask was what your rank when Major General Morrison did to you what you've accused him of doing? Only to clarify that he was in fact your superior."

"Yes, sir. When Major General Morrison and I first met, I was an Airman and he was Staff Sergeant. When he started attacking me, he was a Colonel and I was a Captain, so he has always been my superior." Beca replied.

"You have said in previous occasions he sometimes sent your troops to missions without proper justification or valid explanations, how can you tell when missions aren't for you and your troops?"

"The books, our training." Beca replied matter-of-factly "Sir, if a technician is sent to the kitchen, they know that's not their job. The same way I was instructed to know when certain things were for other departments and teams in the Air Force to do, and not for us. To put an example, we did jobs that corresponded to the Air Force Coast Guard and that we weren't trained or capacitated to do, which caused several deaths. It's like if you were sent to do divorce trials, when you're on the job, you just know when you haven't been trained to do certain things."

"Did Colonel Morrison know, in your opinion, he was sending you to do something that according to books and training, wasn't supposed to be doing?" the attorney asked.

"Of course sir. Even as a Colonel, he was my superior, and he had to know those things, those are basic things, even an airman knows them. If he didn't know them, he… I mean, even the stupidest person without military training would know. Nobody sends a fireman to perform a neurosurgery and nobody sends a Special Operations Command to explore a coast perimeter, for example. That's not what we are trained to do, and that's not our job."

"I understand." The attorney nodded "Could you, Captain Mitchell, explain us what happened between you and Colonel Morrison back in 2011 in Pakistan? Most of us haven't heard more than a small summary. If judge Damaso doesn't mind us stopping a bit on this."

"Sure, proceed." Judge Damaso nodded "It's a key component here too. Please Captain Mitchell I know this is hard to talk about but try to be as clear as possible since it happened long ago and it would help the defense construct a proper defense."

"Sure." Beca nodded. That hadn't been explained yet, and Beca hadn't talked about it in detail in her life "I was, along with the rest of my team and other teams, deployed to Pakistan for the second time in my life in April 25th 2011, not a month yet after coming home from Afghanistan, which was weird because normally we get to be a bit longer home, like a few months. The normal thing is years, but since I was in the SOC, we were used to having just a few months, because we weren't usually deployed for as long as the others either. We went when they needed us." Beca explained.

"The first morning in Pakistan, Colonel Morrison came to me during breakfast and told me to go to his office right afterward. When I went, he started a lecture about how I was supposedly failed in other deployments, which was completely out of place and highly uncommon, and he told me he would be watching me close and make sure I didn't mess up things again.

"Again?" the attorney asked "What had you done?"

"To this day, I still don't know sir." Beca replied "I guess he made it out. I was never notified not by my Major, or any other of my superiors of any failure, I'm not conscious of having made any failure, and my troops never complained against anything I did or told them to do. I've asked other superiors, and they didn't know what Colonel Morrison was talking about back then."

"Alright, continue."

"During the first couple months, I didn't notice anything particularly different. Colonel Morrison watched more what I did, he was more rude, firm, and strict, but not too much. Then, weird missions started, gradually, and when my team and I stopped to think about it, around four months after being there, we realized in common talk that all of our missions so far had been or completely silly stuff, or things that weren't our job to do, or very risky and dangerous things that weren't justified, like flying, with the excuse of 'keeping an eye close' over enemy bases at night, which pissed them off quite a lot and often lead to us suffering attacks from them, Second Lieutenant Casper died because of it around August 2011." Beca explained.

"After that one, he came to me, which wasn't his job because he wasn't my direct superior, demanding explanations, aggressively. He slapped me in rage, but I stood motionless because he was my superior and if you superior slaps at you, you kind of shut up and put up with it, even if its disrespectful, and not a normal thing to be done or allowed. But I was careful not to do anything that would keep me away from my then three year old and my wife longer than strictly necessary. When my team and I realized of this, we thought we had no other chance but to put up with it. However, I talked with Major Estevez, and he was kind of pissed off against Colonel Morrison because he also said we were right and that he needed us doing more important and useful stuff, not risking our lives stupidly. He promised he would speak with his superiors, try to find a solution, but a few days after doing so, we got into the aircraft in an emergency and a rush, and he didn't had time to see his gas container had a hole and he was running out of gas. He tried an emergency landing, but it turned into a disaster, and he died. By then I had already realized I should strictly not complain about Morrison. It wasn't the first suspicious dead of a person I had asked or complained to about Morrison shortly after doing so, and it wouldn't be the last one, so I tried to be more careful. Colonel Morrison turned more violent from then on."

"I knew from my father and all the years of experience to be careful and never trust the Colonel, so I put up with insults, being pulled out of bed by him at four in the morning during months everyday to do jogging and other exercise for an hour before breakfast, or doing mechanical stuff or paperwork for him. The worst was probably the exercise part before breakfast, not only because of how dangerous it is to stand an hour of intense military physical training without having eaten anything in seven hours, but because I'm asthmatic and also as a member of the Air Force, is not that I ran much every day, other than from wherever I was to the aircraft and vice versa."

"Isn't it kind of absurd that an asthmatic goes into the military?" the attorney asked.

"No, sir." Beca replied "I received special training to know how to breathe properly while doing exercise since I was a kid, and I had always been into practicing sports, I'm actually a blue belt in Taekwondo, so never in my mind would have think I didn't have what it takes to be a soldier. And as I was telling you, Air Force isn't supposed to be running around, but flying around. Anyway, the big problem with this training I was talking about with Colonel was that I didn't have a chance to warm up before doing exercise. And when soldiers train they always warm up because we can't afford having people in time off because they didn't warm up properly and ruptured a tendon or a muscle, the only difference between me and non-asthmatic colleagues is that I use my warming up for more than just muscles and tendons. Without that, my airways are in huge risk of inflaming and impeding my breathing."

"Did that ever happen in those four in the morning training sessions?" the attorney asked, and Beca nodded.

"More than once. Usually, I stopped no matter what he yelled or that he would hit me afterward for being a rebel, I wasn't going to risk asphyxiating for it. But one time, around the start of autumn, the session was particularly rough and it got so bad my inhalator was useless and I collapsed. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, and they let me go shortly after, that's when Colonel Morrison found me and took me to another room where he beat me up until he thought if he punched me more nobody was going to believe I had fallen or something, so he had to stop." Beca explained.

"What else did he do from that on?" the attorney asked.

"A month later, in October, I was in town and I was going to visit the Arshad, a marriage with three daughters that my team and I had in my anterior time in Pakistan, rescued from a warzone and found a home. We had become kind of friends ever since and they had taught be a bit of the language and stuff. When I was about to knock at the door, I heard yelling inside, women crying begging for help. I recognized it was the voice of the middle daughter, a back then, fifteen year old girl. I was armed, so I took my gun and went into the house. When I carefully entered the house, in silence, I found the parents lying on a pool of their own blood, dead with bullet holes that matched the ones the guns we used caused. On my way to the noise, I found the little sister, a ten year old, also dead just like her parents, and shells of the bullets we used were around. Then, I found the older sister, a nineteen year old, just like the rest of her family. When I found the middle sister, she was leaning against a table, she had blood on her legs and between them, and…" Beca gulped, staring at the floor while remembering, seeing it like if she was living that again.

"Colonel Morrison was anally raping her with his member." She looked up to Chloe, who had tears in her eyes, and mouthed a _sorry_ "I was in shock and stood without doing anything. That was my fault. The Colonel saw me, put his member back into his pants, and shot the girl on the back of her head, killing her. My shock grew, and he laughed at me, which woke me up and I pointed at him with my gun, about to take my walkie-talkie and ask for backup. The Colonel laughed and mocked me, and I shut up, I couldn't believe what was happening."

"You couldn't believe it even after having been investigating that man for so long and knowing he raped your father?" the attorney inquired.

"There's a line between knowing stuff and seeing them. Seeing that shocked me and stopped me from acting fast, he was my superior, and the man who I was, despite everything, still trying to trust somehow. I was still trying to convince myself maybe I was wrong about him. But I wasn't. He shot me on the leg, but purposely shooting only the edge of it, so it barely ripped the muscle and I could walk. But my gun fell from the pain, and he beat me up right there and then he moved me to some abandoned military bunker, where he forced me sexually. He raped me, sodomized me, and showed me photographs of my family, photographs of them in the market or my son in kindergarten, during all the months prior, that I knew they hadn't authorized because were from afar, or could be seen they had been taken from hidden places. He used those photographs to blackmail me, saying if I dared to say anything against him, he would get my son or my wife, my mother or my friends killed and then he said something like _just like I did with_ … followed by Freesser and others. If I made a sound, a complain, or let a tear go during his sexual assaults or the beatings, they would die." Beca breathed deeply.

"When a week later Colonel Morrison said he had found the Arshad killed, and made this report saying it looked like the Pakistani killed them, and a bunch of lies... I shut up."

"Don't you think by shutting up you were as guilty as him?" the attorney asked.

"Yes." Beca nodded looking down, a tear falling down her nose "I shut up. I shut up for fifteen years, and with that I facilitated the killing of other people even after leaving the USAF, and that's on me. But the only reason I did it was because I choose my family wasn't going to be killed for this, or my friends, or anybody else around me, that I wouldn't make them pay my decision of investigating this. And in fourteen years my wife even divorced me because I was so traumatized I treated her with hate, when she's the woman I love the most in the world, and she has always been, and I spent fourteen years dying to tell somebody everything I know and I was blackmailed to keep my mouth shut. I didn't mind risking my life, but not theirs. And I'm talking now."

"It's alright Captain Mitchell, your integrity isn't being doubted in this trial. Proceed please." The judge said.

"Well…" Beca breathed in "The rapes got more frequent, and he tended to force me to impale myself on him, or look for his touch myself as part of the torture." Beca sighed "It traumatized me so much it affected my job, and therefore, by November I was sent home. I tried to leave the army for years, multiple times, but for that I had to write petitions to Colonel Morrison, that he always dejected with poor excuses. I tried sending them to others, only to be told it had to be Morrison who authorized that. I went to therapy, but since I couldn't talk, it was kind of wordless. I was afraid that even the slightest thing I said would get somebody killed, since I still got emails or calls and messages with threats, photographs… I was kept away from deployments for five months, when I was sent to Libya. Colonel Morrison was waiting for me there, and for the two months I spent there, he wouldn't stop abusing me. Insults, raping me, hitting, making me exercise for hours until I was hyperventilating, and he would laugh at those things and mock me. Insulted my family, my friends… my dead father… my mother… everyone." Beca's voice lost strength and she breathed deeply to recover it. She looked at Morrison, who sat close by. His arm was up in a cast, he had a pillow under his ass because it still hurt, his lip and nose were broken, and he was bruised everywhere.

"Two months after being back home, I was sent to Afghanistan for another three months. There, at first I didn't have Morrison. It was August 2012 when I came there, and by October, someone was killed on duty and Morrison was sent there, and then he just kept treating me with the same disrespect and abusing me as he had been doing for months already. Then suddenly I got infected with tuberculosis, and my life almost went with that, but for the few days I spent ill in Afghanistan until they realized what I had, Morrison never stopped attacking me. If I couldn't get out of bed, he would kick everybody out of the common bedroom, and use me himself, or kick me out of bed. Then I was diagnosed and sent as fast as possible to a hospital in New York City, where I got cured in a few days, since I had been diagnosed impressively quick. By January I was back in Pakistan."

"That was your last deployment, right?" the attorney asked, and Beca nodded.

"Indeed."

"What happened there?"

"Morrison was there, abusing me like usual, that didn't change."

"I wonder, if he abused you so much, how come you never got pregnant?" the attorney asked. Beca breathed deeply, her eyes moving to her hands, intertwined on her lap, as she played with her rings.

"I thought I couldn't. When my then wife and I started talking about having children, before having our son in 2008, we first tried for me to get pregnant, and that was impossible. Apparently, according to the doctors, I had been hit somehow and my ovaries were damaged to the point they couldn't produce good ovules, and to add to the problem, I was told I had what they called hostile uterus, which means being pregnant would be dangerous. It wasn't much of a surprise, since my period had been going on very irregularly for a long time, but it meant trying for me to get pregnant, and spending so much money on that, would be worthless." Beca explained "They got to take some ovules from me that were good enough, and in a laboratory they mixed with men stuff and my wife carried the child and it turned out fine. She wanted me to be the biological mother so she would have a reminder of me when I was out, you know, somebody alike, and for me it didn't matter who the biological mother was, and that way we both got to be his moms biologically. But, and here's where I actually answer to your question, little before November 2013, I was having nauseas, and I had seen enough of my ex-wife's pregnancy to at least suspect what was going on. I went to a nurse I trusted and that is a good friend of mine now, and she took a blood sample and confirmed it. I…" she breathed deeply, trying to avoid her friends' gaze, and mostly Chloe's "I was pregnant. For a month and a half, I was pregnant without knowing so. I guess I was too busy to realize I was slightly fatter, or hungrier, or throwing up a lot, I thought it was stress and never think it twice until a friend asked me if I was still sick, and I realized I had to be pregnant. Also, since my period hadn't been normal in ages, when it stopped coming it didn't even seem weird to me, so… But yeah, despite having been told the chances of me getting pregnant were like 15%, I got pregnant and Major General Morrison was the father. But when I was two months and a half pregnant, it was November, and I lost it. With the attack."

"What happened that November, what is your version of your attack?"

"In November 6th 2013." Beca changed position in her chair straightening to be more comfortable "Colonel Morrison sent me alone to Gaddani beach, in the Arabian Sea cost, because apparently some American troops needed backup. It was night, and there was a huge storm going on, we had orders to stay in land, but Colonel told me somebody would die if I didn't go, and I wasn't sure if he was talking about soldiers or my family. Anyway, I had to go, orders from a superior, right? So I went there, and nobody was where the coordinates said, I flew around just in case I was missing something, but I had the feeling since Morrison told me that it was trap. Then I see in my radar there's a missile coming to me. I tried to avoid it, but it was one kind that detects your aircraft and follows it, so I tried to maneuver and make it crash against something else. The visibility was horrible, there was wind, there was a storm with lightnings and everything, and the missile crashed against my Lockheed Martin, and next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital in New York City after three weeks in coma. My nurse friend in the army was keeping the secret of my pregnancy, and she has for all these years, and when I woke up I hadn't taken any ultrasounds by then, I didn't know how the baby was, if it was okay, if it was a girl or a boy, nothing. All I knew is that it had been there, because my blood said so, a nurse said so, I had a belly that I knew was a pregnant belly, easily to hide with the uniform, and I had the symptoms, I had seen my ex wife and friends pregnant to recognize them. However, when I woke up from the coma and asked my doctor for the baby… later I proved, you all have it in the folders, that Morrison and my doctor studied together in college and were good friends, and that my doctor received a bunch of money from Morrison during my time in coma. My doctor asked me 'what baby?' 'what are you talking about?' and I understood I had lost it and I was being told lies because when the doctor realized I was pregnant and the baby had died the first thing he did was tell Morrison, who understood it was his, and asked him to lie."

"Did you ever think that doctors killed your baby?" the attorney asked. Beca shook her head, and shrugged, with a sad smile.

"I knew the baby was going to die the second I got into the aircraft, you know? I knew Morrison maybe suspected it, but thankfully, my friend had been very careful, and I had been, so she would never be blackmailed or hurt, I knew Morrison didn't know for sure. But when you're in war, you develop the gut feeling that tells you your life is in great danger or not, it becomes super sensitive. And I knew Colonel Morrison wanted to erase me from the map, that he knew I was asking to retire too much and he couldn't let me go because then he wouldn't be able to control me that much, so I entered the aircraft suspecting things would be bad. I tried to avoid it at all costs, but orders are orders, and I obliged myself to think maybe it wasn't all lies, maybe I really had to fly there…" Beca shrugged "I knew the baby wouldn't survive if something happened. When I saw the missile after me in the radar, I knew if that thing hit me the most probable thing was me dying, I understood right there that had been how my father had died, and I knew even if I didn't die, things would be too bad for a baby to keep going. And I was right. When I woke up from the coma I couldn't breathe by myself, I couldn't move, not because my spine had been hurt, that it miraculously hadn't, or because of brain damage, that miraculously wasn't as big as it should have, but because I had too many fractures, broken bones, ruptured tendons and muscles… moving a finger hurt like hell. Just lying without moving an inch hurt like hell, breathing hurt like hell. And when I felt like that, and I was told my injuries and that it was hard to understand I was alive… I knew the baby had died. I got a blood test as soon as I could, far away from the city, thanks to a friend, and confirmed it."

"Did Colonel Morrison ever contacted you again?"

"Not until I entered the FBI in May 2014, after having been kicked out of the military for having what they called an schizophrenic outburst that lead me to my almost death, and then threats came with photographs. Until the day I faked my dead, several days ago, there hasn't been a week or a month without receiving those threats."

They went on with all the things Beca had compiled about the people that followed her, the proofs, and many other stuff, until Gwen was called to the stand to confirm as a doctor Beca's medical file presented when she was removed from the military had been manipulated.

"As far as me and her therapist can tell, and at least I have known Captain Mitchell for sixteen years now, she has never had a psychotic disorder. The only mental problems she has had have been depression and anxiety, and those were all explainable after all we've been hearing these days. Those are also common problems in people with asthma and she had medication when needed and dealt with it pretty well." Gwen said "She had to deal with certain disability in 2014 after the attack, and she equally did it bravely and without further problem."

"So you would never doubt her judgment?" this time it was Beca's lawyer asking.

"Never." Gwen replied "The jury also has the files from Beca's therapist if they don't trust my professional opinion."

"Alright. Thanks, you can go back to your seat." Beca's attorney said.

"I'd like to call to testify Chloe Beale, your honor." Morrison's attorney asked. Beca frowned, but Chloe went there without blinking "Miss Beale, I believe you've known Captain Mitchell since college."

"In September it'll be nineteen years since I first met her, sir." Chloe nodded.

"How long have you been involved with her, romantically speaking, if I may ask?"

"We started dating seventeen years ago sir."

"So you were with her through her whole military career."

"That's right." Chloe nodded.

"And you have never, ever put in doubt her mental stability?" Chloe frowned slightly and Beca's frown deepened. The attorney was starting to put the claws out.

"There have been times in our life together when I have briefly worried about her mental stability, but knowing she had a therapist and my sister for medical and mental support, I was never too worried, and I always ended up realizing it was nothing."

"What did she do to worry you?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Well, as doctor Beale here has said" Gwen never changed her last name to her husband's "Beca had episodes of depression sometimes. During the last years of her career, while she was being abused and threatened, she barely slept, which made her moody and having a son that worried me, even more then when I had no idea what was going on and she refused to speak to me. Now I understand everything, and I doubt it would have been too difficult to deal with if she had been able to talk with me." Chloe explained calmly "Also, she's asthmatic, which sometimes got worse when she was experiencing anxiety, and had her a bit mentally unstable, but that never stopped from attending her son like the awesome mom she is, and from attending me like a good wife, she always kept her things for herself, so it didn't usually affected the rest of us."

"Then, why did you divorce her?"

"That's not relevant for the case." Beca's attorney intervened.

"Accepted." The judge said "Unless you have more questions…"

"I don't, your honor." The attorney said.

"Then miss Beale you can go back to your seat, thank you."

The trial ended and they all stood up to hear the jury's verdict. The jury proceeded to read it.

"The jury finds Major General Brandon Morrison guilty of all charges he has been accused of."

Beca almost passed out just from hearing that. Her mouth fell open and her eyes watered and widened, her hand grabbing her attorney's arm for support, feeling lightheaded. She couldn't believe it was finally over.

"This court" the jury proceeded "therefore sentences Major General Brandon Morrison with the retirement of all his medals, ranks, and honors from the military, expels him from the United States Air Force, and sentences him to the maximum penalty here in the state of New York, life imprisonment without parole in a prison of high security."

As celebratory noises were heard, and Morrison was arrested and put away, Beca felt numb between her attorney's arms, and they hugged. She wasn't conscious of the tears running through her eyes or that she was walking really fast despite wearing heels, towards two impossibly blue eyes filled with tears that grinned at her shamelessly. She practically jumped to those open arms and Chloe was laughing beautifully against her ear as they hugged like if they wanted to become one, Beca was crying hysterically and at the same time she had never felt that kind of whole satisfaction and fulfillment. Her greatest nightmare was over.

Later that night, after putting Noah to bed, Chloe prepared a warm, bubbly bath, with candles and bath sales, and even bought champagne, all for Beca.

"This is amazing, thank you babe" Beca smiled entering the bathroom with Chloe.

"You're welcome." Chloe kissed her "Go and enjoy it, but don't break the glass. I'll wait for you in our bedroom."

"No." Beca shook her head with a little smile and Chloe stared at her confused "Why don't you go get another glass and then come and join me? It'll be twice as fun."

"Are you sure?" Chloe smiled kindly "I haven't even seen you nude since we got divorced."

"I'm sure." Beca nodded "I'm ready. I want you here with me."

When Chloe came into the slightly cracked open room again, Beca had already removed her clothes and was standing in front of the mirror removing the piercings from her ears, and her watch, and leather bracelets. Even if between her legs she wasn't waxed, Chloe didn't find watching her any less amusing. She stared by the door, as Beca turned to look at her, and looked at Beca from head to toes shamelessly, and then smiled when her eyes found Beca's again, and Beca smiled too. Beca was still as beautiful and sexy as she had always been for Chloe.

Their smiles faced and, as their eyes sank in the other's, Chloe approached Beca, her finger tips barely touching Beca's bare hips before caressing them fully with her hands, their lips meeting again and their eyes closing as Beca's hands cupped Chloe's face tenderly, their lips meeting time after time. Chloe's fingers traveled through Beca's outline from her hips to her scalps, and then her fingers pressed pushing Beca closer against her, Beca's arms surrounding Chloe and stroking her back softly as their tongues danced together. The only sounds that could be heard were her kisses and their breathings and some moan that escaped sometimes. Chloe pulled apart, smirking when she saw Beca's confusion in her face, and as her light blue eyes reached Beca's stormy ones, her smirk faced and her expression turned into lust, her fingers fidgeting with the buttons of her own blouse, and when Beca saw what she was trying to do, she smirked, and helped her unbutton her blouse faster, placing it carefully beside the sink while Chloe removed her skirt.

"Wait." Beca said when she saw Chloe was about to remove her bra, and turned her around to face her back. Beca's hands travelled to Chloe's hips, and smiled as she contemplated Chloe's incredible body, her hands travelling up her back, and to her shoulders, grabbing her to push her against her front, and kiss her neck. Chloe's eyes closed and she tilted her head to the side, as Beca softly, lovingly, kissed and bite her neck, slowly, while her hands traveled to Chloe's freckled abdomen, and Beca's eyes, that had been almost closed, saw the mirror in front of Chloe and smirked, contemplating themselves as she kissed the back of Chloe's ear, moving her hand just for a moment to move the ginger hair away "Open your eyes." Beca whispered before softly gripping Chloe's ear lobe with her teeth, and Chloe opened her eyes just a bit, contemplated themselves in the mirror, and her lips curved into a dumb smile, before turning around and cupping Beca's face between her hands, kissing her deeply on the lips, while Beca's hands quickly went to Chloe's back and removed her bra, pulling apart to remove it completely. Then, her hands found Chloe's panties, and quickly pulled them down, then squatted to remove them completely, as Chloe's supported herself with her hands on Beca's shoulders. Then, Beca laughed, seeing a drop of fluid fall from between Chloe's legs and to the floor "You're as horny teenager as ever, right?"

"I can't help-uh" Chloe's reply turned into a long, throaty moan, when Beca's tongue trailed her labia, with her hands on Chloe's ass cheeks and Chloe's hand burying into Beca's hair.

Beca left a tender, full of love, kiss, on top of Chloe's vulva, and then made a trail of soft kisses traveling through her abdomen, between her breast, through her neck, chin, and finally a full kiss on the lips, while all along her hands travelled through Chloe's back too. Beca pulled apart and their eyes met filled with lust and love.

"I'm in love with you." Beca said. Chloe's eyes curved into a little smile.

"I'm in love with you, too. And too much."

Beca smiled, kissing the ginger again. Then Chloe's hands found Beca's, and with a smile, guided her to the bath tube. Chloe sat on the tube first, and after her, Beca sat in front of her, Chloe's arms hugging Beca at the same time her lips found her neck.

"You know I still find you as gorgeous and sexy as the first time I made love to you?" Chloe whispered against her ear, kissing the back of it.

"Nuh" Beca smirked "I have more scars."

"Yeah, like any pair of eyes would pay attention to them with all the material surrounding them. Have you seen that six pack? And those muscles? Arms? Hands? God, have you seen those legs? No wonder how you run so fast." Chloe whispered "And don't get me started on these Goddesses…" Chloe added cupping Beca's breasts lovingly while kissing her neck, and Beca moaned "Plus, your scars doesn't make you ugly. Make you twice as interesting, like your tattoos. So many stories to tell all you've lived…"

Beca smiled when Chloe hug her tighter, kissing her temple lovingly as she leaned the side of her face against the side of Beca's.

"You remember that time, though?" Chloe whispered "After seven months dating, you lived in a little apartment, and we went there after class on a Friday, after days without seeing each other because you were in that military college, and I was at Barden, and we started kissing…"

"And you said you wanted to see my abs." Beca chuckled "So I removed my t-shirt and you became a very horny ginger."

"I never heard you complain when I was eating you out and you had sweat dripping down your face, and those beautiful eyes closed, and your back was arching so bad…" Chloe smiled kissing her neck.

"And I gripped my sheets as you gave me the freaking best orgasm of my life so far. Yeah, I remember." Beca smiled.

After twenty minutes or so in the bath, just giving each other light kisses and strokes, and drinking wine, Beca was quite comfortable lying with her back over Chloe's front.

"I heard you talk about a baby." Chloe said suddenly.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"You were in the hospital, a couple days after waking up from the coma. And my brother in law, my sister, Aubrey, Jesse and I were doing turns so somebody was always with you, because the doctors said you couldn't be alone and we didn't want you to be alone either, and even less with some nurse in charge. So we made turns." Chloe explained "And one night, I was sitting next to your bed while you slept, you hadn't been sleeping well, so it wasn't weird for me to hear you murmur intelligible things and grunt in your sleep, but then I heard you whisper something about a baby, like 'not my baby' or something. And I shrugged it off thinking you were talking about Noah, because he was five and we still called him baby, we still do, so…" Chloe shrugged "When I asked you in the morning, or anybody did, because I wasn't the only one to hear things, you said you didn't remember, and I guess that's true because you were with many meds and so tired all the time… but…"

"It wasn't Noah." Beca interrupted "It's true, most of the time I couldn't remember my dreams or nightmares, it was like if I was never completely awake to a point that I couldn't tell what was really happening or had really happened and what had been dreams, I remember since I couldn't tell anybody about the baby, because I knew I had to make up some story about having had some affair with another soldier that died or something, and I simply didn't have the energy and it that moment, not even the capacity, of making anything up, I was always worried about what happened to it, and I was never alone to ask the doctor, so sometimes I remember waking up knowing I had been dreaming about it."

"Would you have had it?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know what I was going to do. For weeks, since I figured out I was pregnant and until I lost it, I was constantly worried that something would happen to it, worried about hiding it, and crying while hiding because I knew I was screwed and the baby was screwed and I didn't know what to do. I knew that deployment was being one of the longest and I had no idea when was I gonna come home, I knew my letters were read before they reached, the ones that did, America, and I couldn't tell nobody. The nurse asked me who was the father, but I told her I couldn't tell, and I think she knew and understood. I spoke to her the other day and she told me she suspected it so…" Beca shrugged and breathed deeply. Chloe kissed her shoulder "I knew if I didn't come home soon, people would start making too many questions, and they would find out, which would probably result on Morrison going against it or blaming and destroying some soldier's career saying he had raped me, knowing doctors would see I had been raped. And that every day I stayed there it was a risk to the baby. I didn't have time to think what I was going to do because it was hard to imagine coming back home alive, all I could think was that as soon as I was pregnant enough to notice, or that somebody noticed, because the nauseas were so bad maybe the baby wasn't okay already, Morrison would kill us both. I thought about taking an aircraft and running away, hiding in Europe, getting and ultrasound, maybe changing my identity and just hide with the baby or give it up for adoption or something. I thought if I wasn't considered a traitor, I would be considered fallen in combat. But I never did because I was afraid you, or Noah, my mom, our friends… I thought if I tried to run away Morrison would kill you all." Beca's voice trembled, and she sniffled "And also, if I ever came home, what would I do? Raise a child alone, lying everybody about their father and hiding away forever, trying to protect you while trying to protect it, and trying not to be deployed again? Knowing that one of your workmates would probably put the child away from me as soon as it was born because I knew for who I was, how I was being to you and Noah, there was no way I could have Noah's custody, even less another baby's?" she sobbed.

"Beca… my sweet child…" Chloe hugged her tightly and let Beca snuggle against her, kissing her cheek or temple "I'm so sorry love… I'm so sorry."

"Chloe" Beca said after a bit, having moved to be sitting in front of Chloe, with her legs surrounding Chloe over her hips and her arms hugging her, her face leaned against Chloe's clavicle while Chloe's arms wrapped around her, and her legs crossed behind Beca "Why didn't you fight for me?"

Chloe frowned.

"What?"

"If you knew I was treating you bad because I was hurting" Beca said while pulling apart just enough to look at her, and Chloe saw her eyes were filled with tears again "why did you divorce me instead of trying to understand?" Chloe stared at her for a second, and then shook her head.

"No, Beca. I tried to understand, harder than I've ever tried to understand anything before. I tried to be with you with all I had." Chloe said "When your father died and you practically vanished without telling anybody, I worried sick, Beca, and we had to hear around what happened. We tried to reach you, I tried, and next thing I know, you've changed universities. And when I finally find you, confront you, and get you to keep your friends close again, you tell us you're going to a military university because you wanna enlist. And I supported you because I thought it was part of the mourning process."

"I told you I thought there was something not right about how my father died…"

"I know. And I wanted you to find out as much as you did. But then, we fell in love, and we started dating, and I thought 'just give her a few years, see what she can do' and you were doing great in the military, you seemed satisfied, and you told me you were right and you were finding out things, and suddenly you couldn't tell me anything, because it was dangerous for me, and you were asking me to marry you. Which I did, of course I did, I was in love with you back then too." Chloe was saying. Beca listening to her closely "And then I could feel things turn darker. And you slept poorly, and you wouldn't tell me what was going on because of how dangerous it was, and war was starting to really affect you more than never. So I thought, let's have a child. I missed you so much all the time when you were gone, I had always wanted kids, I always thought you would make an excellent mother, I knew you wanted too, and I thought maybe it was the perfect moment because then maybe you could stay with me for a year or so, and it would make you feel better. And then that couldn't be either. So I got pregnant, and fool of me, I thought after seven years in the military, when you loved music more, you had taken enough answers and could drop it. But you said no, because you had figured out too much and you had to make justice about things you wouldn't talk about. I believed you when you said it was dangerous to talk about it and never put pressure, but Beca, I was pregnant, and you were only there for three months of that, I was afraid of having to raise a child practically alone, I was afraid you would miss too much just like your father did, and that your child would always feel horrible about your absence just like you did. And I still tried to understand and kept going and held on and stayed. Thank God your mother was there to help out and talk to me and help me understand stuff and stay with you because I was so in love with you Beca."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are. And when for the first time I had you for twenty one straight months, with Noah with us, I thought it would be fine, and you didn't need more answers anymore, and you could stay and devote yourself to music or to Noah, I don't know. I stayed Bec. I really tried to understand. But I was and I have been for years, a social worker, you know how many broken families I've seen? How many nights I've heard you talk about how freakin' much, in your words, you missed your dad when he left, and that with his death it was just like he was deployed and you were always waiting for him to come back, eternally? You ever tried to understand me? because I had to think in Noah more than in us, I didn't want a broken family for Noah, or having him miss you always. Raising him without you, and I didn't want you to miss any of that either. So you tried to leave, you decided I was right and your place was with us, and then they sent you for seven months away to Afghanistan. And when you came back I thought if I threatened with divorcing you, you would realize things were going too far. And it wasn't for me and Noah only, Bec, it was for you too, because you were hurting, you were bitter, secrets were eating you alive, and it wasn't healthy or good, and you didn't seem to be able to go. I thought you weren't trying hard enough, I knew nothing, with what do you want me to try and understand, if you gave me nothing Bec? I was your wife, it was my duty to look after you, too. And we went to counseling, and you had your therapy, and I tried so hard, you know I did. But you turned very dark and twisty, and sometimes scary, Beca, and I had seen that in my work, you have any idea of how scared I was? For you? For your family? I was losing you and I knew that, because you were there, but you weren't. And I tried everything, and nothing seemed to work, and I would've fallen with you, but I felt Noah was my responsibility. I couldn't let you keep hurting us, even if fortunately it never got to hands, but…" Chloe shrugged "I was trying to protect us. And trying to protect you from keeping doing something you would later regret. You were changed, you were selfish, you were violent, and so I took Noah and left. And not even for a second it stopped hurting. I was still worried sick about you, and I hated myself so much, but then I watched Noah grow and I just… I couldn't fight alone Beca. I couldn't let a three year old grow up in that carcass of a marriage."

"You're right." Beca nodded, and sniffled, rubbing her eyes "I'm really sorry Chloe, you know that, right? That I will never forgive me for that?"

"Yes, and you should." Chloe said, smiling kindly and stroking her cheek "Now I know what was going on. And Beca, you're the first one you need to learn to forgive. Everybody else has. I have. Today, I felt I had finally forgiven you. Hate and regret only eat us alive, for nothing."

Beca nodded slowly, thoughtful.

"You're right. I hate Morrison though." Beca said, and Chloe smiled stroking her cheek.

"I hate him too. But as long as we aren't obsessed with that, but in peace because he's in prison, I think we'll be fine."

"What if his friends help him get out?"

"His friends are in prison too. Different ones."

"Yeah but…"

"Beca…" Chloe kissed her "Calm down baby. No one will hurt us again. I promise."

"Okay." Beca stared at those bright blue eyes, and kissed Chloe again "I really am lost without you."

"Well, you won't have to be without me anymore." Chloe grinned, and hugged her close, hiding her face in the crook of Beca's neck. Beca smiled stroking her hair.

"I love you dork."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the one review in last chapter, Freddita, you know I love you. I think this chapter is pretty good though. Below there are the answers for the anons of chapter 11, since I couldn't answer before._

Chapter 13: Thoughts out.

Beca grunted in her sleep, making Chloe wake up in the darkness, confused as to why she was awake when it wasn't even six in the morning yet, and she didn't have to wake up to go to work yet. Then, she decided to snuggle closer to Beca, and felt her rigid under her arms, so she frowned, sitting up. She heard Beca grunt and huff in her sleep, moving a lot.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, and reached over Beca towards the lamp on her bedside table, turning it on to illuminate a pale, sweaty Beca, that definitely wasn't having a good dream. Chloe turned the light off again, and lied again next to Beca, wrapping her in her arms "Sh… it's okay baby, I've got you, you're okay. You're okay." Chloe started lovingly stroking Beca's face and arms, giving her tender kisses, until she felt the smaller girl relax under her arms.

"Chlo?" Beca whispered suddenly.

"Sh… try to sleep. I'll keep nightmares at bay." Chloe kissed her forehead stroking her cheek.

"Thank you." Beca whispered, before snuggling into her and falling asleep again.

In the morning, Beca made breakfast while Chloe and Noah got ready for work and school, having herself her own coffee while she cooked, feeling grateful after Chloe had taken care of her in her sleep and Beca was able to wake Chloe and Noah up with kisses and tickles. When Chloe and Noah appeared in the kitchen dressed and with faces of needing to sleep more, Beca smiled.

"Cheer up, I made pancakes" Beca announced as her family sat on the small kitchen island where they usually had breakfast.

"Yummy!" Noah smiled accepting a plate and juice "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. How is class gonna be today?" Beca asked, while serving Chloe her breakfast too, and Chloe smiled thankful.

"A little bit boring, I have two hours of history followed by two of math." Noah said frowning.

"Ouch, sorry." Beca said with complicity "Hey, would it make your day better if I made tagliatelle for dinner?"

"Awesome!" Noah grinned excitedly "I wish I lived closer to school so I could have lunch here with you."

"Me too. School is not that far away though." Beca said thoughtful "Well, maybe another day we can make it so you can have lunch here, but today we better leave it like that. Okay, you're all set, so I'm gonna get dressed super quick and I'll take you guys to your places. Today is taxi Becs."

"Thanks hon, I didn't feel like driving today." Chloe smiled kissing her "Love you."

"Uhm… me too. And kisses that taste like pancakes and heaven are the best." Beca said kissing her again, and Chloe giggled.

"Bye sweetheart, have a blast today or at least try!" Chloe turned back in the car seat to kiss Noah before he left for class.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at three, alright?" Beca kissed him too.

"Gotcha!" Noah smiled "Bye, have a nice day you too!"

Then, Beca went to drive Chloe to work.

"Complicated day today?" Beca asked while driving. Chloe sighed.

"The usual really" Chloe replied "I have to go to court and see what happens to this child whose mom is a drunkie and a drug addict, but she has been recovering and now wants to share custody with the dad, and the dad doesn't trust her, but I can tell she loves the kid a lot, and the kid loves her too, and I don't know what's gonna happen."

"But the mom is clean now right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, in theory she is." Chloe replied "Hey, when I'm back for lunch, will you talk to me about your nightmare?"

"Sure." Beca smiled "Everything is gonna be alright, you'll see, you're the children's hero." Chloe giggled.

"Nice!" Chloe side smiled "What are you going to do all morning?"

"Cleaning the dishes, vacuuming, making sure Noah's room is dust free so his asthma doesn't get any worse, finding broken things in the house that need repairs and if I have any time left, take care of our beautiful garden."

"Wow, you're really embracing your brand new status of stay at home mom, aren't you? All of that and without payment…"

"Are you kidding me? of course I get paid. With my own satisfaction, the happiness of my family, the good appearance of our home, and the freedom of not being deployed or called at anytime to risk my neck for anything anymore. I swear to God Chloe, you can't even imagine how happy house chores make me right now." Beca said grinning "You have no idea how much I've longed to have a house I can call home and not being alone in it all day."

"I'm so happy you feel that way." Chloe smiled squeezing her thigh as Beca concentrated in driving "I hope you're still as happy in a month."

"You think I'll get to keep this for a month?" Beca said hopefully looking at Chloe for a brief second with such illusion it was like if she had just opened her Christmas present only to see it was what she had been asking for all her life.

"What? Beca, of course! Hey, you are my girl, and you're our son's momma, of course you're not going anywhere, ever, never. I mean, no. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know Chlo…" Beca shrugged "I came home only to find my home wasn't my home anymore, not being able to move a finger without agonizing in pain, and my family had gotten sick of my bullshit and moved away. I'm more used at losing good things than at keeping them." Beca bit her lip and Chloe contemplated her for a second.

"I'm sorry you came back in such unfortunate way Becs… but I promise you, we want you here. And… I don't want you away from our lives anymore, I love you, and you're not gonna see us walk away anymore." Beca smiled and used a red light to lean and kiss Chloe.

"Thanks babe. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. But talking about houses, do you still have your apartment?"

"Yes, although I was rented there, so I'll do my best to pack my stuff from there this week and I'll tell the owner I'm leaving. Maybe I can do it today."

"That's great. And if you need any space at home, you can just move stuff around to make place, or remove some of my clothes from the closets to drawers or however you like."

"Okay, thanks. I will just put things as they were before we divorced, if that's alright?"

"Sure." Chloe kissed her cheek "It's our house. Ours."

"Ours." Beca grinned "Okay, time to work…" she said stopping in front of Chloe's building.

"You still remember where I work." Chloe stated surprised.

"Of course, you're the love of my life." Beca smiled leaning and kissing her deeply before Chloe left the car "Good luck!"

After doing all the house tasks, and picking some urgent stuff from her apartment like all her clothes and shoes, and the few things she needed to keep close, Beca still had some time left, and went to the cemetery, to visit Rosie's grave, where she left some roses.

"Hey, it's me again." Beca sat in front of the grave "I know, it's been long, I'm sorry. But I was busy in a good way, you know? I fixed everything. My reputation, my honor, made justice once and for all, Chloe and Noah love me again and we're together again, as a family. And it's all thanks to you, you know? If it wasn't for you…" Beca shrugged "I would've given up long ago. And I love you for that. I'm so thankful to you for that and I'm incredibly sorry your life got caught in the middle of this all, and you paid such a high prize… but the responsible is in prison now, and also the person who actually attacked you, he worked for Major General Brandon Morrison, and both of them won't get out of prison ever again. I miss you, you know?" Beca smiled through teary eyes "At least now nobody will ever hurt you again. I hope you can forgive me. Rest in peace Rosie, you deserve it… and thank you for everything. You were the best thing 2015 brought me. And you will always have a special place in my heart. Goodbye beautiful soul, thanks for everything you did for me, I hope I was half as useful to you at least."

Beca with that stood up, and left, feeling that she truly was grateful that person existed once in her life. She went back home, made lunch, and once it was ready, left it out of the fire and went to pick Chloe up from work. She was arriving at the social workers building, when she spotted her favorite ginger by the entryway with some coworkers, in the middle of a heated argument with a man as big as a closet. The man slapped Chloe, and Chloe slapped him back, causing him to start getting violent, yelling and pushing Chloe backwards, to which Chloe responded the same way. Beca frowned and parked as soon as possible. She clenched her teeth and fists, trying to keep her anger at bay and be civilized as she approached the group quickly. The man was yelling something about Chloe stealing his child, a couple girls that worked with Chloe were yelling the man to shut up and leave, and Chloe was listing all the reasons why the man was, apparently, a bad parent, when the man slapped her again and before Chloe could answer, Beca grabbed her by the shoulder and softly pulled her back. Chloe looked at her confused first, and then relieved, and Beca's angry eyes pierced the man's.

"Don't ever touch her again, you filthy asshole." Beca snapped through grilled teeth.

"Says who?" the man snapped what "I'll do the fuck I want, she stole my kid!"

"I say so!" Beca yelled "And I say that if you ever put a finger on her again, I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit in a month, understood? I don't care what justification you think you have, violent behavior is never reasonable unless it's self defense and right now you're proving why you lost your child. I've seen you push this woman and slap her twice, and trust me, there won't be a third." The man chuckled.

"You are gonna kick my ass? I'm not afraid of a midget, you better go before you get hurt." The man said. Beca's expression turned even angrier, and she gave one step forward, making the man stop smiling dumbly like he was.

"Yes, I" she emphasized 'I' and pointed at herself with her thumb "will kick your ass. If you keep making me angry, I will even gain you a trip to the ICU for free, because I'm that kind."

"Beca…" Chloe whispered warningly.

"It's okay Chlo, he will go home if he knows what's best for him." Beca smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Then, the man's expression turned angrier, and threw a fist against Beca's face, but Beca diverted his fist with a firm hit to his wrist with her forearm, and then punched him on the stomach hard with her other fist. The man yelped and stepped back, only to try to kick her in the chin, but she avoided his kick quickly moving aside adopting a Taekwondo's rest position, and proceeded kicking him on the face so hard his nose made a disgusting sound when it broke. But that only angrier him more, and he used his impressive high and closet-like shape to try to knock Beca down with his whole body, to which Beca quickly squatted down, and gave him a firm kick with her heel on his ankle, making him lose balance and fall face first against the floor. Beca avoided being squashed under his weight by really quickly rolling aside. Then, Beca stood up, ready to punch him again, but he didn't move from the ground, so she used the opportunity to use her inhalator. It was in that moment when she heard applause and she saw Chloe, her coworkers, and some other people that just walked by, clapping contemplating the scene with satisfaction.

"What did the poor guy do?" an old man that seemed to find the situation quite funny, asked.

"He slapped me" Chloe announced with a grin, and Beca slowly removed the inhalator from her mouth, surprised. And while she was surprised, Chloe used the chance to launch herself against Beca's arms and crash their lips together, to which Beca's eyes widened, and then closed, moaning into the kiss as she deepened it and her arms surrounded Chloe.

"It was awesome!" Chloe was still talking about it as they started having lunch, a while later.

"It was kind of fun." Beca admitted with a smirk. Chloe nodded.

"So…" Chloe tilted her head and turned softer "Are you going to tell me what that nightmare was about?"

Beca seemed thoughtful for a moment, but nodded. She had finished eating anyway.

"It was about one battle in the air that happened a bunch of years ago." Chloe listened in silence and Beca continued "We spotted a group of aircraft flying towards our camp, they were going to drop bombs on us, so we went there ready for a fight in the air. The aircrafts were shooting bullets here and there, and I heard something in my aircraft break, and then I saw a part of my aircraft was on fire, and it was wrapped in smoke, so I couldn't see and I could only breathe because pilots wear oxygen masks for when we fly too high. I didn't know where I was flying, but my controls weren't working and I knew I was in free fall, I couldn't use my parachute because if I got suspended in the air, I would become a strainer in less than five seconds, and so would the parachute, so I chose to stay in the aircraft. I knew nobody would get distracted by a falling aircraft and I would be free from the enemies if I was capable of holding my breath enough to swim under the water until I could hide under something so they wouldn't see me and shoot me, even if my troops wouldn't be able to see me either." Chloe stared at her, forgetting how to breathe for a second, as Beca stared at her glass, remembering "So before the plane fell, I grabbed my inhalator, took all the oxygen I could from the mask, and opened the glass that covers the cabin, and threw myself into the sea. A bullet hit me in the leg, and I remember the pain, and the feeling that I was gonna asphyxiate, that my lungs were going to explode or something, until I decided to risk it and get the head out of the water from time to time to breathe. Luckily, nobody shoot me, and a mate had watched my fall and came to my rescue. But after my leg got cured in the infirmary, Morrison found me, and he was yelling so much…" Beca frowned "I tried not to listen, he was blaming me for not dying and also for failing my troops or something, so I tried not to listen. And he hit me. And then…" she shrugged "he raped me again, of course." Chloe nodded clenching her teeth "My memory was so distressing on its own, my brain didn't need to add anything to make it a nightmare. And I wanted to die, Chloe. I wanted to die so bad every time I felt him, and the worst thing was knowing my father stood that crap for over thirty years, and knowing how cruel I was many times with him telling him he loved the military more than his family, and then understanding how horrible I had been towards him so many times. Nobody can willingly want to be there, we just get cheated to be there… and then we can't leave. Morrison knew I'd want to die, and made sure I didn't try anything out of fear of something happening to you. Which was clever, I'll admit, if I hadn't had anybody to protect, I wouldn't have lived enough to turn thirty four even."

Chloe sighed, and moved to sit beside Beca, pulling her in a tight hug, and stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you're alive." Chloe whispered, and Beca squeezed her between her arms a bit.

Then, the doorbell rang, and the couple pulled abruptly apart. Chloe went to pick up the things from the table and take them to the kitchen, and Beca went to open the door. Before her it stood Henry Shepherd, dressed in civilian attire and portraying a friendly smile.

"General Shepherd." Beca said surprised, and moved to let him in "Hi, come in please."

"Good afternoon." The man saluted politely "I'm sorry for coming by surprise, I imagine you have things to do."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly okay. Chloe and I just had lunch and were just chilling." With a gesture, she made him give her his jacket, and she hung it on the hanger on the wall and motioned for him to walk inside. Before he did so, he looked at her with a smile.

"What about a hug, Beca? If it's okay to be informal while we aren't working, you know, from Henry to Beca." He commented.

"Yeah, sure." Beca smiled and gave him a sincere hug "Thanks for all you've done, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"Bah, one has to do the right thing, right? And I was such a fool, that guy manipulating everything in front of my eyes… I'm sorry for that Beca, I really am."

"It's okay now." Beca smiled "Please, come in, have a seat."

They walked towards the living room, where Chloe was waiting nervously sitting on a chair.

"Chloe, good afternoon, it's so great to see you!" Henry said grinning approaching Chloe, who smiled and instantly got up.

"Hello General, it's so nice to see you too." Chloe said, and was caught by surprise when he hugged her.

"Please, may I have the pleasure

to be just Henry here and call you Chloe?"

"Yes, of course s… Henry." Chloe smiled. The three of them sat on the sofas, Beca and Chloe in one, and the General in the other "So… is this just a friendly visit?"

"Well, yes, partially, I wanted to see how you were doing… uh… where's the little one?" Henry asked. He was a big man, with a big back and was starting to develop a tiny bit of belly from working in office stuff now. He had white, thick hair, with some parts still black, but not many, he had brown eyes, thick gray eyebrows, and a friendly expression formed in his rosy face. He was an old man, and looked a bit like a grandpa or Santa Claus, with such kind eyes, but at the same time, certain severity in them.

"He's at school, we'll pick him up in about an hour." Beca explained "I'm sorry Henry, but we get a bit nervous here when people from the Military stop by just like that."

"Oh, yeah, it's understandable, perfectly normal." Henry nodded and smiled a bit "But you don't have to worry, I actually have very good things to tell you. They wanted to send someone else, but when I heard I told them, no way, I'll go!" Beca and Chloe stared at him paying all the attention "The thing is, Beca, what has happened has appeared in all newspapers and TV is still talking about it and well, you're kind of considered a national heroine." The women's eyes widened in surprise "You didn't only put in its place a murdered and a horrible person, when you told everyone what happened, the FBI, national security department, and an infinity of the most important organs in America to investigate this kind of stuff revised your information and not only confirmed you were entirely right and trustworthy, but thanks to you, they even discovered a thousand other things Morrison has been linked to. Murderers and disappearances of soldiers, civilians in warzones, even American civilians here, since 1955 at least, many cases were even closed with the wrong people blamed or no one at all. And now that Morrison is in prison, many people have finally had the courage to talk about things they know he did, and this is getting hugger and hugger by the second, Beca. The president wants to thank you."

"Wait, what?" Beca was bewildered.

"The president as like Barack Obama?" Chloe asked, and Henry smiled, nodding.

"President Obama has spoken to the honorable Deborah Lee James, Secretary of the Air Force and head of the department of Air Force, along with mister Ashton Carter, Secretary of Defense, and they have accorded a formal dinner with several important people, in your honor. They want to meet you, and not only that, but they want to award you. And not only you. Because it was your father who first helped you to pursue the truth, and without him you wouldn't have done as much, they want to award him too. They want to gift you, and your father in a postmortem way I guess, with a 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal' each." Beca stared at him speechless and perplexed. Chloe looked between the two of them.

"That sounds crazy huge, important, and the kind of thing we'd jump on the bed for." Chloe whispered, and Henry chuckled.

"The 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal', Chloe, is awarded for exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility, in combat or otherwise" Chloe's eyes widened, and her eyebrows raised, moving her eyes to Beca and smiling.

"Congratulations honey! You deserve it, and your dad!" Chloe grinned rubbing Beca's thigh. The brunette was still quite shocked.

"But Henry, this… this is a mistake. I'm not going to speak for my father, but I don't deserve it. I'm just… just a woman. A woman who entered the Military just to find out what really happened to her hero, and ended up accidentally falling into a nightmare. I didn't save a thousand people's lives, I didn't finish the Second World War, I never did anything truly heroic, I'm even responsible for deaths of good people whose only crime was getting asked questions by me." Beca finally reacted "I'm not outstanding, I didn't exceed normal standards, I never even imagine this would be as big as you say it is becoming, and I only did what my parents taught me, pursue the truth, try to make some justice, something good. I was not looking for… I'm not looking for popularity, or recognition, I'm not worthy of those people making me a dinner or giving me anything. I only want a normal, civilian life, out of dangerous and life-threatening things, nothing else. I wasn't even twenty years in the Military." Beca said "Look, I'll accept my father because he served more than thirty years, and I'm sure he did amazing things, and he, like me, was very much depreciated and insulted by the Military when he died, and he deserves this. But I can't accept mine, I don't deserve that. I'm not any hero, I just did what any good person in my position would have done."

Chloe smiled and she and Henry talked to each other with their eyes.

"Look Beca, I'm Chief of Staff now. I've been in the Air Force for around sixty years, and you know how many people I've known half as good as you? Very, very little. Maybe five. People receive the same training, more or less, and are told more or less the same things, but they learn different, obey different, and have a different sense of what's right, wrong, and what doesn't matter. Of morals." Henry said "I've seen your expedient, I've spoken to your teachers, your trainers, your superiors, all of them, even as many of your mates as I could find. Your expedient is as clean and good as I would expect from Superman. Your teachers from the Military University of Northern Georgia thought you were kind, intelligent, humble, and always ready to give anybody a hand or do the nasty work nobody wanted to do, and that you always treated everybody with the highest respects, even cleaning staff. Your trainers said you were clever, bright, hardworking, fully committed, helpful, a great mate, and that you didn't mind if you have to stand firm against anything and anybody that was unfair or cruel. Your superiors said more or less the same things, added that you were crazy stubborn, really skilled, great at your job, and that you weren't afraid of most things, and offered to do others tasks if they were injured, pregnant, not feeling great, or too tired, plus offering your food away when there was little. They also commented that it wasn't often that they met a soldier like you who really showed to have learnt the principles of the Air Force." Henry explained, and Beca bit her lip looking down thoughtfully. Chloe smiled full of pride. "Your mates admired you. Thought you were brave, selfless, and never give anybody up, even if orders said opposite, and always brought bodies home. That you were like an older sister to the youngest or less experienced, and took care of your people more than of yourself. And in my sixty years in this child, I've barely heard people talk about mates and inferiors like that. To my eyes, you deserve that medal, you deserve the pride of having it after how you were talked about after your attack. I know you haven't forgotten how you were called, in military court, reckless, disobedient, liar, crazy… they cruelly defamed you, and you were still on a wheelchair. They looked at your manipulated medical history and they said they couldn't even explain what you were doing in the military, how could someone like you be a good soldier. Show them they were wrong, it's in you."

When Henry left, there was still sometime left before they had to pick Noah up, so they sat on the sofa. Beca was still thoughtful, and lied on the sofa with her head on Chloe's thighs as the ginger absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"You know in your heart you deserve it Becs." Chloe said in a low voice, smiling at the face on her legs, that snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her questioningly "You know not much people would have done it, and you saved the lives of everyone that monster could've hurt. Parents children would've lost, and entire families like the one you told us about that would be dead."

"I just… I know what I did was big, I know, but… I can't see myself as someone worthy of… of what? A formal dinner? The president speaking good about me? that's a big sea, and I'm a little fish, you know? I'm a little fish who by accident happened to do something great."

"But it wasn't by accident. Accident was finding out more than you were looking for, but you had the ovaries, the courage, to stand to your superior, to the man that physically and psychologically tortured you, and make sure he would never put a foot out of prison for the rest of his life. Beca, you and Henry said more people said bad things about him, and shut up. Many people were being threatened, and shut up even knowing a lot of important things. But you didn't. You spoke out, you defended your family, and hundreds of other people, Americans and foreigners." Chloe said.

"I know but…" Beca shrugged.

"But what? What there is to think, Beca?" Chloe said kindly "You have a heart of gold. Listen to me, you know how many times I've seen you have nightmares, and still wake up and put up a brave face for everyone? Your mother died and you were still more concerned about Noah than about yourself. You've spoken to me, and even when you didn't, I've seen all these years how scared it must have been. How frightening, horrific, terrible, how much of your worst nightmare those years were. You've stood seeing your father hide his pain all your life, and then you did the same, but I saw, and I know I wasn't the only one. And someone who was pulled through such amount of pain and suffering deserves a reward, is the least they could do. You're a veteran, and you don't deserve how they spoke to you in that trial years ago, you deserve to be considered a hero, and a sorry is not enough to compensate. Beca, you lost Noah, you lost me, you even lost yourself, when you couldn't even get out of bed by yourself from the pain you were in. You've talked about how you wanted to end your life, you had me, the Military, and many people throwing crap at you while you worked on all of that, plus the FBI, and received threats every week, or every couple weeks. You were scared, alone, and sad, and you still did all of this, you still loved us, and protected us all. Beca… you need to recognize what you did was more than exceptional and outstanding. What you did was more than remarkable, and they want to recognize that. Your parents would be so proud, and your son when he hears, he's gonna flip so much, and I am so proud, and you should be."

Beca stared at her with wet eyes.

"It kind of scares me a little to be surrounded by Military people again. I mean, I know all the bad guys were arrested and won't be there, but still…" she looked down.

"They are your friends, some of them. Others are people who calumniated you, others have only heard about you and admire you. So I say you get up there, accept your award, put them in their place with a beautiful speech, and show all those assholes who humiliated you they were wrong and you are exceptional, remarkable, and outstanding for all the good reasons. You're my hero Beca. You're Noah's. And we will be there, with you, every step of the way." Beca nodded and stared at Chloe pleadingly.

"Don't let them take me anywhere again, please." Chloe smiled.

"I won't." And she leaned, kissing her on the lips "Will you be capable of standing there with that chest of you filled with honorable pride and that feeling of having done an amazing thing, accept yours and your father's awards, and have a good time?"

"Yes." Beca nodded, kissing her again "Let's go pick up our son for the children's prison, shall we?" Chloe laughed nodding.

"I'm kind of dying to hear all about that super boring math class of his."

 _Guest, is absolutely not the end, don't worry. I'm always making new bechloe fics though._


	14. Chapter 14

_A veeeery sweet chapter! Has some loooong stuff and also some lesbian sex. It's a great chap. Thanks everybody for your support. And special shoutout to doubleinfinity and Spidey. You girls are the highlights of my computer. Spidey, I can't even tell you how thankful I am for your country to have made you, even though I wish it had been mine or that we were from some awesome country we've never been in._

Chapter 14: Air Force Distinguished Service Medal.

"Noah, are you ready? Did you put your tuxedo? It cost a fortune so you better don't get it all dirty uh buddy?" Chloe went around the house making sure everybody was ready to go. It was now May 16th and it was the day of the ceremony in which Beca would be given the 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal' medal.

"Yes mom, but I don't know how I am supposed to wear this." Noah got out of his bedroom to find his mamma in the corridor, waving his bowtie in his hand.

"I'll put it on, let me see…" Chloe smiled approaching her son and quickly putting his bowtie on, and straightening it "Such a handsome little boy, aren't you? Let me do something with that hair and we'll send a picture to the family!"

Noah smiled satisfied. He didn't like having to do the work of dressing up so nicely, but he loved the result, made he felt like some kind of duke or someone really important. Chloe fixed his hair with a bit of water and satisfied took a picture with her cell and sent it to the Beale family group in Whatsapp 'Meet Prince Noah Benjamin of Mitcheland, fam! All set for Queen B's coronation!'. A couple seconds later, as she put her earrings on, many replies of the family emphasizing Noah's handsomeness were appearing, and Beca replied too 'OMG, that's our boy? The same one who dressed in converse and overalls? Holy shit, I'm running there ASAP! GET READY TO PUSH THE HORNY TEENS AWAY BEALE! And yep, tonight I'll be queen B and I'll control this awesome B's nest. I'm already sick of this uniform, GET OVER HERE BEALE AND HELP ME FINISH TOUCHES, I'M DUMB AND YOU KNOW IT! Don't leave me alone!' Chloe laughed loudly and then heard Beca yell:

"Don't laugh so much and bring your precious ass here, ginger!"

Chloe only laughed harder and walked towards their bedroom, where Beca was getting ready. When Chloe left Beca after getting dressed herself, the brunette had just came out of the shower, so Chloe really didn't know how much ready Beca would be, although she always trusted her timing, because there was no human being in the planed that had time more controlled or dressed faster than a soldier. But the mess dress was one of Beca's less favorite uniforms and she always spend countless time trying to make it look better. In the meantime Noah went downstairs, because the Swansons had arrived with Gwen like five minutes prior to wish them luck before they go and to see Beca in what they called 'funclothes'. And Noah wanted to play with the Swanson kids.032

6+98/

"You're stunning." Beca grinned looking at her. She was already ready, as Chloe had been imagining, and was only putting her decorations on and looking at herself in the mirror trying to convince herself the mess dress wasn't that ugly. Her problem was particularly that men's mess dress was pretty, and women's mess dress had the weirdest and ugliest skirt ever, long, and plain.

"You look amazing too, although it's a weird uniform, but it's okay." Chloe kissed her and giggled "What party shirt are you wearing?" Beca smiled moving her jacket to show Chloe, who laughed. USAF party shirts were actually really fun –and it was weird that they let soldiers be kids with that- because although they seem perfectly normal, elegant shirts if you only saw the front or the cuffs, they were much less formal and more childish if you saw the back of the shirt and the sleeves, and Beca had lots of fun back in the day choosing the design for those. Those were the parts were they could put literally everything, from heels drawings to plain colors, or comic pictures, whatever you wanted. Beca had a small collection of different ones, and that one had planes painted over a dark blue background, like a kid's pajama. In fact, one of Noah's pajamas was alike. "It's cute!"

"Yeah." Beca put her jacket on again and looked at herself in the mirror "It's weird, I hadn't wear military uniforms in more than two years."

"Yeah…" they looked sadly at the mirror for a second "But you're a veteran, not a soldier anymore, and there are no more wars for you to fight anymore." Chloe smiled kissing her again.

"You're gonna ruin my lipstick." Beca whispered kissing her again, surrounding her with her arms.

"I don't see you complaining." Chloe smiled giving her a last quick peek "You are so beautiful not even that uniform could make you look bad, you know?"

"Good!" Beca smiled "You know what Jesse told me the other day?"

"What?"

"Apparently the FBI is also up for parties, and this time it's for Jesse too, thankfully. It's in a couple nights, Aubrey will go, you too, right? We can dress however the hell we want, as long as it is minimally formal!" Beca said excitedly.

"Okay!" Chloe smiled hugging her "Okay, let's go now before I won't let you go, you know how much uniforms turn me on." Beca chuckled "Why did you call me anyway? You look ready to me."

"Oh, I just wanted the compliments. Fuck Chlo, you're damn sexy." Beca said walking behind Chloe –and staring at her ass- as they walked downstairs. Chloe was wearing a plain really dark blue dress, sleeveless and with a sophisticated neckline, that hugged her body in all the right places. She was also wearing a unbuttoned black cardigan for the cold of the night and her bright ginger hair fell free in perfect waves.

Chloe chuckled at Beca's compliments and slapped her own ass.

"Take care of that filthy mouth of yours in front of our munchkin and the uniforms, alright?"

"I'll do my best." Beca smiled putting an arm around her waist as they entered their living room "So? How do we look?" Gwen, her husband Finn, Aubrey and Jesse were sitting talking in the sofa, and Noah, his cousins and the Swanson children were playing with Legos on the floor.

"Your Majesty." Jesse joked doing a reverence "No, seriously, you look really good!"

"Yeah, really stunning." Aubrey smiled.

"Smoking hot, may I add?" Gwen said.

"Chloe looks smoking hot, Beca looks elegantly sexy." Finn laughed.

"You look really pretty moms!" Noah smiled at them.

The lesbian couple thanked everyone and Beca grinned at her son.

"Wow Noah, I think I may cry, you look like a handsome little Lord." Noah smiled satisfied and Beca hugged him.

"Come on family, let me take you a family pic!" Gwen said taking her phone "I'll send it to mom and dad!"

Beca walked to Chloe, putting a hand around her waist and another on Noah's shoulder, and Chloe did the same with them, the three smiling happily to the camera.

The dinner was at an Air Force big building in Manhattan, it was a big garden with multitude of round tables, like at weddings, and a small stage with a podium and the flags of the United States of America and the United States Air Force. When they entered, a cadet asked them for their names to cross them off the list, and then they entered the garden going through the building corridors in order to get out.

"Wow, this is huge." Noah commented.

"Yes, you've been here before." Beca said keeping a hand intertwined with Chloe, who also held Noah's hand, as they entered the room, that was already filled with a lot of people in elegant clothes. Most of them had brought their partners and children, who ran around the garden playing "You know Francis and Sky, remember them? It's been a few years." Beca pointed to a couple children.

"Oh, yes, I remember!" Noah smiled "Can I go play with them?"

"Yes, just a moment Noah, General Shepherd is coming with his wife and I bet they'd like to salute you too." Beca said, and Noah nodding.

"Mitchells!" Henry smiled and hugged them "How handsome Noah! You're rocking that tux!"

"Thanks sir!" Noah smiled.

"Do you remember my wife, Greta?" the General asked looking at Beca and Chloe.

"Yes, of course, how are you Greta?" Beca shook the woman's hand and Chloe did the same.

"Old, but pretty good! And you, everything alright?" Beca nodded with a tiny smile. If Henry was like Santa Claus, that woman was Miss Claus "Noah, you've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were this tall!" the woman smiled at the boy putting her hand in the air to show a short height.

"I think I was like four back then, but I remember you." Noah smiled.

"You can go to play now if you want, alright buddy? We'll find you when we know our table." Chloe said looking at Noah, who nodded "Don't leave with anybody anywhere, and don't leave this garden, if you need to go to the bathroom or something, you come and find us."

"Yes mamma. It was nice to see you again Madame and General Shepherd." Noah smiled at them, and left running with some guys, who hugged him when they recognized him. The military had many events during the year, so Noah and those children had played quite a lot.

"He's so polite." Henry said nodding in approval.

"Yeah, well he has Chloe to keep his manners good, I only show him how to play with bugs." Beca joked, and Chloe smiled.

Beca had the chance to talk a bit with some friends or old mates, some of them she was pretty certain had died, and catch up with them. The ones who had lost a limb, or had a child, or gotten married, or like her, gotten out of the military once and for all, everybody had great things to tell. After a while, they sat for dinner, and Beca and Chloe sat with Noah in the middle. It was a nice night, Beca went through the shock of having dinner in the same table as Obama, and at some point, President Obama, Secretary of Defense Ashton Carter, Secretary of the Air Force Deborah Lee James, and General Air Force Chief of Staff Henry Shepherd got up to the stage. Each said a few nice words, and the last ones where miss James and General Shepherd.

"Tonight, we have the pleasure of honoring veteran Captain Rebeca Anne Mitchell with the 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal'" Deborah Lee James said. Behind the podium there was a wall where photographs from the Military days of Beca with mates or in aircrafts, training or working were shown, which made Beca realize how old those photographs seemed, how it seemed like from another life "for her services towards the United States of America, towards our citizens, our Air Force, our soldiers, and towards many different people around so many other different countries, for her sacrifices in search of the truth and justice, and her honorable years of service that were unfairly depreciated two years ago, and that these days recover the appreciation and the admiration they deserve. It was in the beginnings of the eighties when series of mysterious murderers, disappearance and attacks started happening related all to just one man. Brandon Morrison. As Captain Mitchell has proved after fifteen years of investigations, and the Department of Air Force, and of Defense, have also investigated these past few days, Morrison is related to over forty deaths, and eight disappearances, Morrison has also been blamed for over twelve attacks and assaults to our soldiers in the Air Force, and he has also been accused of manipulation of official documents of State, illegal commercialization of drugs, fake money, and guns, and blackmailing and manipulation of several workers in the Government, Pentagon workers, and Air Force workers. For that, he has been imprisoned for life, and if it wasn't for the hard work, perseverance and incomparable courage of miss Mitchell, he would've never been caught. For that, we are eternally grateful."

"Rebeca Mitchell has been an honorable human being and soldier." Henry Shepherd said, and Beca blushed. She hated being the center of attention and right then all eyes were on her "Her father, former Colonel Benjamin Nicholas Mitchell of the USAF Special Operations Command, was an honorable man and soldier too, and without him, former Captain Mitchell would have had it much harder to find truth and justice, that's why he will also be given tonight the 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal'. Colonel Mitchell was killed in Afghanistan, in December 10th, 1997, for what back in that day was considered a malfunction in his aircraft which caused it to fall on the ocean during a storm, leaving no body to be found, and because it was considered that it had been dumb of the Colonel not to revise his aircraft before flying, his reputation was ruined. Today, we know for sure Morrison was responsible of a small bomb being collocated inside the aircraft, making it explode in the air [A/N: Yep, it has been changed. Sorry.] and causing Colonel's decease after thirty two years of service that gave him many decorations and a good fame that tonight we'd like to give him back somehow." Beca stared at her knees thoughtfully and Noah squeezed her hand, so she smiled at him "After more than thirteen years of service, Captain Mitchell was miraculously saved of having the same end that her father had, when in November 6th 2013 Colonel Morrison sent her alone to Gaddani beach, in Pakistan, with false pretexts, that ended on a missile being thrown at her, Morrison being after the attack, and her being three weeks in coma. And I, that went to see her in the hospital back in the day, can tell that it's a miracle of God that she's with us tonight, with no more physical problems, after what that period was like. And like her father, it was considered she had been dumb going to somewhere that, after lies were told and believed, everybody thought she hadn't been told to go, during a storm, at night, and in a dangerous zone. And she was discredited, dishonored, and kicked out of the Air Force for that. And for the damages that the Mitchells suffered thanks to Morrison and to the lack of investigation from the Air Force and the Government, I would like to apologize in the name of everybody to you, Beca." He continued "The 'Air Force Distinguished Service Medal' is a military award of the United States Armed Forces that is awarded to any member of the United States Air Force who has distinguished himself or herself by exceptionally meritorious service to the United States Government with a duty or in a position of great responsibility. And tonight, I have the greatest honor of giving it to two people who really deserve it, in hopes that it serves as a thank you, as an apology, and as a recognition for great careers and such valuable service to our country and our Air Force. Beca, if you'd be so kind to come…"

Everybody applauded as Beca –after quick kisses from Chloe and Noah- made her way to the stage, her heart beating strongly. She saluted the people onstage, and then stood firm as the General places the pretty medal on her chest. Beca smiled and shook his hand, being surprised when Henry also hugged her and gave her a wooden box with her father's medal, which almost made her cry right there Then, she walked to the podium, and the heated applauses finally stopped.

"Thank you everyone. Mr. President, Mr. Carter, Ms. James, General Shepherd… thank you, truly." Beca added looking back at the people standing behind her "I reckon that it's pretty strange to be awarded like this after being depreciated like it happened, but I'm glad you recognized your mistakes, and that's what counts." Beca started. She hadn't prepared any speech because she thought she would only know what to do when she was there "So… My grandfather was Lieutenant General Nicholas Mitchell of the USAF Special Operations Command. He was born at the end of the I World War and the first of the many deployments he would live, the first wars of the many he fought in, the II World War. He had been raised to love his country, God and his family, and to appreciate peace and do whatever it took for it, including war. He was fearless, and only left the Air Force ten years before his death at seventy four, due to physical impossibilities to keep fighting wars. My father was therefore raised to be a warrior, to love his country and his family. I was raised just the same, hearing all the amazing stories about wars in the air and heroes that nobody knew. However, my father ended up divorced, with a family that didn't understand why he preferred the Air Force over them, when until know I, his only family left, haven't been able to know he actually tried to leave it several times and Morrison wouldn't let him, he ended up dying too young and fighting without loving his country much anymore, because the system had failed to keep him safe and happy, and after his dead, his country failed to him completely. I'm glad today he recovers some well deserved appreciation. When I was a teen, my father told me how happy he was I was choosing the path of music instead of the military, path that I had to leave to end up doing the same he and his father did. I, however, stopped fighting for my country maybe a month into my first deployment. I decided I loved my country, but I didn't love it enough to defend causes I didn't believe in. But I decided I loved my family above all else, enough to leave the Air Force, enough to give my life away for them. My love for my father was, more than wanting justice or anything else, the reason I dropped my career and joined a military university, because I had such a high image of my father, despite all the times I've argued with him, I considered him such a hero, I wouldn't believe what the Government and the Air Force said about him, I refused, and I wanted to prove them right. For the same things I enlisted at twenty two, not caring that by then I had already met the love of my life and I already had the luck of calling her my girlfriend, because I loved her, but I still wasn't done with my father, and I felt I was following the right path too. And when she understood, I was certain it was the right path, and I would have to fight to come back to her, because somebody really has to love you to let you go to war. For the first month in Afghanistan, I loved my family and I fought for them and for my country. And then I just fought to come back home to my family, and stayed there to give my father what he deserved, because when you spend so many valuable time getting so angry at a person you love, and causing him pain with your angriness, you realize, you own them to try to understand them and try to have their dignity back, and all I had were a dozen clues and strange stuff that I didn't understand." Beca explained. She took her time to avoid talking too fast, and was tranquilized when she saw most people were paying her a lot of attention.

"I haven't fought for my country ever since, and if I had to fight again, I wouldn't fight for my country either, because for me, Air Force has never been my place, and war hasn't been either, so I couldn't understand what could motivate a person to kill another one if it wasn't to defend oneself, which out there isn't always the case. My motivation was my father and nothing else. My place used to be music, and not fighting, I learnt to fight only because my family was filled with fighters who wouldn't let me be anything but strong, brave, and sometimes too fearless."

"I know many people have been dishonored, depreciated, attacked, insulted and abused by Brandon Morrison, and as somebody who has been there too, and whose father was there too, I think you all deserve decorations, but I know they wouldn't help much. But I at least am going to apologize to you, I'm really, really sorry, because this man played you too, this man offended you too, and this man made you feel betrayed by your country, your people, your Air Force, because he manipulated and got everything dirty. And I know this military world, which isn't my world, is the world for a lot of you, and not many things feel worse than being betrayed by your world, so I hope you will never stop trying to make justice. Not for a country, not for a government, maybe not even for your families, but for yourselves. I'm just a woman who happened to be too stubborn to accept certain things, and lucky enough to find out another. You are the heroes. And to you" she turned around, looking at the President, the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of the Air Force and Shepherd.

"The only thing I have left to say is that you fucking fix this fucking crap. You allowed this to happen in front of your eyes, and the damage it caused it's beyond worlds. You think it only hurt the dead ones, the injured ones? That's crap. It hurt their families, it hurt their friends too. And it hurt them more than bombs. You want to compensate? You start taking measures, trusting your soldiers no matter their rank, letting them go if they're telling you their other superiors won't, you stop discrediting the people who give their lives, limbs, and daily life, to you, for a pretty poor payment may I add, because you should be the ones in first line in combat, like Alexander the Great was. You wanna know why he was so great? Because he was always the first one to go to the battles. And don't say you understand our pain because you don't. I had to fucking fake my death to get some validation because hundreds of pages wouldn't be enough just because of Morrison's rank" she said with anger, piercing them with her eyes "Have the courage to look at the dying mother I failed to because you wouldn't stop my life and my family's lives from being ruined, have the courage to look at the love of my life and our son now, and tell them any of your crap. Because what they suffered for your ineptitude, incompetence, and incapacity to see the truth when it was in your eyes, is not something you can even start trying to understand." She looked again at the people in front of them "Sorry for the long speech, I actually hate long speeches. I just wanted to say that thanks to the ones that were there, because I truly made good friends here and I hope we will always be in contact. However, I've decided to drop FBI, the Military, and any other crap that don't let me be the one job I love. Maternity. So I hope to never wear this uniform again, and Henry, please don't dare to call me to Air Force events or any crap, because I have more important things to do. Thank you everyone."

. . .

"That was one hell of a speech. Long, but ended up quite entertaining." Chloe commented as they exited Noah's room. He had fallen asleep in the taxi on the way back and they had taken him directly to bed and now walked towards their own room, arms around each other's bodies.

"Thank you." Beca smiled "You look so sexy tonight." Beca added pulling her closer "We'll you're always looking great, but under normal clothes is hard to appreciate how perfect God made you." Chloe laughed.

"You're ridiculous." Chloe smiled hugging her and kissing her on the lips. The kiss quickly got heated and they started heavily making out "So damn hot in that uniform." Chloe said between passionate kisses as their hands traveled over each other's bodies.

Without separating their lips, Beca took her up in her arms bride style and quickly walked to their bedroom, Chloe blindly opened the door and closed it behind them, and Beca threw both of them on the bed, where they got together really quickly again, entangling their limbs together while kissing heavily and hugging each other. Their shoes and jackets where the firsts to go, followed by Beca's skirt, and the red-haired woman didn't took long to offer her back to Beca to pull down the zipper, which Beca did while kissing her neck, making Chloe moan. Chloe threw her dress away and launched herself over Beca, with passionate kisses being put over each other's bodies, and small moans being heard from time to time. Beca maneuvered to remove Chloe's bra, and smiled. Chloe was lying on her back, and Beca was sitting with her knees at each side of her. The brunette slowly leaned forward, and started kissing her neck, until she reached her breasts, and touched them, and kissed them, even suctioned them, and Chloe was now biting her lip to avoid waking Noah up with screams of pleasure. She was the loud one during sex, while Beca was the quiet one. Beca stopped her administrations for a second to remove her shirt, and then leaned forward, making out with Chloe while tenderly gripping and massaging her breasts.

"Becs." Chloe tried to say between kisses and moans "Bec. Bec." She finally stopped her cupping her face with her hands and pulling it a couple centimeters in front of her face, smiling at the sight. Beca was all red, her makeup ruined, lips reddened from the touch and forming a kissing position, and eyes closed, that opened slowly, while she smiled at Chloe "We need to stop, or I won't be able to stop."

"Who says it's bad if you can't stop?" Beca asked confused.

"I will have to make love to you, because you're irresistible and it has been years, but I don't want to rush you, or make you feel uncomfortable, or anything…"

"Sh…" Beca stopped her rambling and smiled "I don't want us to stop. I want us to make love to each other tonight." Beca whispered, kissing her softly and slowly, and her neck and breasts too, so Chloe moaned.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes." Beca kissed her on the forehead "I trust you, I love you, I'm ready."

And with that, she removed her bra. Chloe smiled and sat up a bit, Beca sitting on her lap as she slowly, tenderly, and so lovingly, kissed her, her neck, the back of her ears, her chest, and finally her breasts, lovingly touching them and making Beca produce raspy moans with her eyes closed.

Beca pulled Chloe's panties away, and smiled when she found her so wet, licking her making Chloe muffle her screams in the pillows, and it still could be heard a bit.

"You're so wet Chlo. So wet… I bet Jared didn't make you this aroused, uh?" Beca smiled, pressing on her hole with her tongue. She put some fingers inside of her while licking and sucking her clit, and touching her breasts, and Chloe soon came.

After relaxing a bit, Chloe got ready to give it back to Beca.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked Beca, who suddenly seemed a bit unsure "We don't have to."

"No, I want to." Beca nodded "I really want to, I'm so aroused right now and I need this, but… just be delicate, okay? And I'll be okay. Last thing I did was being raped and I really don't want flashbacks or any crap."

"Don't worry." Chloe kissed her "I've got you. Why don't you keep being on top, so you feel more in control?"

They did that, and Chloe sat with Beca on top, while they made out heavily, their hands exploring their bodies lovingly, and Chloe's hands delicately went through Beca's back and front, caressing her breasts and stroking the nipples with her thumbs, making her former wife moan in pleasure. Beca enjoyed and found it quite hot, when she could just watch Chloe lick her breasts, and touch them, and love them, which was what happened. And then Chloe's hands slowly got under Beca's panties, stroking her ass cheeks in the process. Chloe did it really slowly, and although Beca tensed a bit at first, Chloe's loving whispers by her ears, and delicate kisses on her lips, made her relax again, until Beca's wet panties were gone.

"I love you so much… you're so perfect Beca, so perfect…" Chloe was saying as she lied on her back and motioned for Beca to lean so she could kiss her. They made out, more softly, slowly and delicately now, for a bit "Put your legs at my face's sides, so you can control how much I touch you, and see and remind yourself it's just us."

Beca smiled, and kissed her one more time.

"I love you Chlo" Beca said "You're so clever and understanding… thank you." Chloe smiled, and Beca moved, also putting a forearm on the wall by the head of the bed, to support her head there and look down at Chloe touching her while she did, and her free hand went to Chloe's hair, stroking it. Chloe's hands gently stroke her thighs and ass cheeks, lovingly, until, fixing her eyes on Beca's, her tongue went through Beca's labia. And Beca almost came right there, after years without any sexual activity like at all, and other years were only Morrison touched her because back at home, she wasn't able to let Chloe touch her, and Chloe couldn't understand a thing. Also, seeing Chloe's blue eyes on her like that, with that look, was enough to make her come undone, but she resisted, letting a long throaty moan out and closing her eyes briefly. Chloe's hands caressed her breasts while she suctioned her clit, and Beca moved her hips against her touch, moaning low, but enjoying it tremendously, and having a lot of trouble trying not to come yet. Then Chloe's hands moved and she delicately parted Beca's labia, barely keeping her eyes off Beca's from time to time, and her tongue pressed on Beca's entrance. And Beca closed her eyes shut and moaned, but also pulled her hips up a bit, which worried Chloe.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Beca, did I went too far?" Chloe asked worriedly stroking her abdomen.

"I'm fine. It was just a very little thing…" Beca opened her eyes again "I'm okay, you're being the best. Please, go on, I really need to come."

Chloe grinned and put her tongue out, and Beca went down on her, pressing herself against it and moaning. Chloe's hands went from her clit, that her nose was already rubbing from time to time, to her breasts. And then, her fingers substituted her tongue, and Beca started going up and down faster, moaning while looking at Chloe, whose tongue was also licking everything.

"Oh God" Beca moaned "So good. So perfect."

"Want more love?"

"Yes please."

Chloe slowly inserted three fingers into Beca, pumping them in and out and licking around, until, with one long moan and shutting her eyes close, Beca came.

In the morning, Beca and Chloe enjoyed hugging each other in nudity, and gifting each other with light kisses here and there, smiling and giggling, when it was still too early in the weekend for anybody to be up. Chloe moved to hug Beca in bed, and the brunette kissed her head while wrapping an arm around her and drawing circles on the skin of her arm with her index finger.

"Becs, can I ask you something?" Chloe said, after leaving a kiss on Beca's chest.

"Sure babe, you can ask me anything." Beca replied with a tiny smile.

"Can you explain me how did you plan your fake death? Because… you were bleeding in front of me, but there isn't even a scratch on your sternum." Chloe said looking up as Beca looked down and nodded.

"Right." Beca said "I guess I should speak from the beginning. One of the days I was here helping you organize stuff and throw away Jared's things, I was alone, and I caught Dennis McAllen sneaking into this house. He was about to put microphones hidden and… you know, he was one of our spies. When I arrested him and interrogated him, I realized he knew a lot, and I had to use it, so I made a deal with him, a very ridiculous sentence in exchange of all the information he had about Morrison, and of participating in a FBI secret mission." Beca explained "After that, I had to explain the plan to Jesse, and that's when he started knowing everything with detail, I told him everything, I gave him a folder and all… our plan, hidden as a FBI secret mission, was to fake my death, so McAllen would go to Morrison to inform him and get the money, and Morrison would be caught in the act by Jesse and tapped in video, that was the last proof I needed him to get him in prison."

"Yeah, of course." Chloe nodded.

"It was a very risky plan with many things that could go wrong, but I knew it was my best shoot." Beca explained "We put a bracelet on McAllen so we would know at all times where he was in case he tried to escape, and I showed him more or less how to shoot and aim properly, so he wouldn't kill me by accident. He also knew two professionals would be right with me and that if he tried anything or shoot me to death, he would be shot somewhere he wouldn't die, and spend his life in prison. Agent Thorton, like the rest of the FBI, knew nothing about it, because Jesse and I figured that if Aubrey, you, and a FBI Special Agent, were present and knew nothing about anything, it would be much more believable the gravity of my fake injuries and my death, and nobody would doubt it." Beca explained "McAllen was also wearing a bulletproof vest in case Thorton tried to shoot him. The only ones who also knew were two paramedics, my doctor, a nurse, and the chief of the hospital, plus a specialist on making a mannequin look just like a dead me with the makeup they put to the death so they look better to the family and everything. We prepared an ambulance with those two paramedics very close to where we would be, and Jesse called specifically them, so they would act like the injury was real. I even got a real IV, and real oxygen, which actually came pretty well because despite the vest, being shot hurts pretty much, and left me real breathless, even more with my asthma. They were also there to control that too, so I wouldn't die by accident. In the hospital, I was insolated in a part of it where only the few people I've told you that knew about the whole thing could get, and I lived in a room there until my funeral. Jesse informed about everything outside, and I also had TV and newspapers, so I always knew what was going on. The rest, you know."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, and accommodated better over Beca, closing her eyes while the brunette stroke her hair.

"Are you okay Chlo?" Beca asked suddenly "I just… I knew how you and Noah were suffering, and I wanted to be there so bad, to send everything to hell and tell you, but I had really explored other options and it was just no other way… I figured it would be the last thing, and then I would get my name cleaned, and you and Noah would know everything, and get to understand and try to forgive me, and we would all be happier."

"It's okay Beca." Chloe raised her head a bit to look at her "It was very scary, and it felt terrible, but I know you and I know you would never do something like that if it wasn't absolutely necessary, so it's okay. You're here now and you're alive."

Beca smiled and nodded a bit.

"I am alive. With you." Chloe leaned and they made out tenderly for a bit, until Chloe felt herself so relaxed she was falling asleep on Beca, and tucked her face against Beca's neck. The brunette smiled and hugged her contently, feeling her relax into her embrace and fall asleep.

"This has to be really good guys, she deserves the world, the stars, and all the freaking amazing things in the Universe, it has to be prettier than…" Beca was rambling.

"Nebulas!" Noah suggested.

"Exactly!" Beca smiled at her son. Aubrey, Gwen, Jesse, Noah and Beca had been sitting in the Swanson's living room for three hours already with some of Beca's and Chloe's friends from Barden, that were Stacie, Lilly, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Donald, Unicycle and Benji, that had belonged to the Barden Bellas and the Barden Treblemakers, a cappella groups. Chloe had belonged to the Bellas for her four years of college, and Beca for the three months she lasted in Barden, but had continued being close to all of them as she would still go out with them, to their Barden parties, and still studied in the same city, so sometimes she even went to pick them up for class or something. Chloe had some work stuff to do at home, so Beca had told her she would take Noah out so she would be relaxed and unbothered to work, and that's how she wasn't there nor knew they were.

"Don't worry Becs, I think we actually have everything kind of sorted out already, don't we?" Aubrey said as they looked into the thousand papers they had on the table, from musical sheets to phone numbers.

"Yeah, I think we do." Gwen nodded.

"Everything is ready bitches." Fat Amy smiled.

"What do you think?" Cynthia looked at Beca, who nervously glanced at the papers, and then grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah!" Beca nodded.

"Just six more days mom!" Noah smiled.

"Six more days…" Beca nodded kissing him on the forehead.

"Is it ready?" Gwen asked, and Beca nodded.

"Everything is aca-ready!" Beca said happily.

Guest chapter 13 . Feb 14

Awe I really like this story it's definitely so different then any other bechloe fanfiction I ever read...please keep updating this amazing story! **Thanks a lot!**

Mia chapter 13 . Feb 14

Poor beca

 **Yeah, so sad!**


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry I didn't update in almost four days, you want to know what happened? Well for once one fucking good hell of a thing. I got wiped by a German, fell in love and got lucky enough to be loved back, and then now I forget even how to write or where do I leave my things and I'm living those things I read and write about but never had or lived, so it's all new and pretty and so I get crazy. So yay! But I swear I will get my shit together and my brain will be back to fully write and stuff and update on time. Somehow._

 _So enjoy this chapter, not giving clues this time! Thanks for all doubleinfinity precious little asshole! Love ya, Macedonian!and guest thanks! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! SO CRAZY! I think never happened before to me and it's just after 14 chapters. So crazy, you guys are so awesome!_

Chapter 15: Song after song.

When next Saturday came, Beca had been happily living with Chloe and Noah for quite some time now, more than a month and a half, and any of them had been that happy in a very long time, if not ever, because Beca, that now could actually talk with her therapist, had gotten better from all her traumas at a very dizzying speed, so instead of being a source of worry, sadness, or kind of a weight, she was always collaborating, helping here and there like if her batteries would never ran off, taking them to school and work because it was fun to her, and then picking them up, talking with Noah about school and problems, helping him with homework and studying, listening to Chloe's rants about work and give her advice and massages if needed, making the meals almost always, singing Noah to sleep –and sometimes to Chloe too- and basically devoting herself to conceding the happiness of her family, even if it took being a domestic elf a little and preparing Chloe relaxing baths. She also enjoyed the pleasures of getting laid quite often now, and that also cheered her up, not only because making love with Chloe was even more awesome than she remembered, but because it helped her feel more and more comfortable and less afraid of being touched, and she was slowly getting over the trauma of having been used for the pleasure of Morrison.

Slowly, Beca was back to music. She loved flying above many things, not in wars or to shoot anybody, but just fly like a bird a make pirouettes in the sky, and the only thing she was more passionate about than flying was music. She always loved music, for as long as she could remember. She used it to learn stuff, to memorize school things, she always felt curious about learning any new instrument, and she already played guitar perfectly well and piano not as perfectly but pretty well too. Chloe was the one that played it perfectly because she studied it, and now they, like they did in the old times, enjoyed spending the hours in front of the piano, teaching and being taught. Beca used to love making music and mixes as a teen, and she hadn't done it in a very, very long time, many years, but now she was going back to it. Beca was passionate and never gave up, so she tried time after time without rest or surrender, and without losing the optimism and the energy, until she played better. It was a side of Beca Chloe had almost forgotten it existed, the full of energy, restless, optimist, positive, hardworking and happy –although quite serious and calm too- Beca she had barely seen since her father died.

She still had showed it from time to time during the first years of college, but then Chloe found her crying in the corners from time to time, or being excessively aggressive towards minimal things, going to the gym like crazy for relief, sleeping tons, and being really quiet and realistic to the point of getting tired of it. But Chloe fell in love with her two sides and discovered than when they were together, Beca was mostly back to her old self, which made her love her harder. Then, as she got into deployments and military stuff, she became a weird mix of them, that flew to very dark places at a frightening speed in the years Morrison took advantage of her.

" _Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry that it's this way, but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home… And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay… Always stay… I never wanna lose you and if I had to I would choose you. So stay, please always stay, you're the one that I hold onto, 'Cause my heart would stop without, you_ " Beca was singing around the living room as she washed the floor that Saturday afternoon, while Chloe organized some papers from work sitting on the table. Then Beca smirked and approached Chloe from behind, throwing her arms around Chloe's neck and kissing her cheek. Chloe grinned hearing her singing by her ear _"I love you more than I did before and if today I don't see your face… Nothing's changed, no one could take your place, it gets harder everyday. Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry that it's this way, but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home… And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay… And I love you more than I did before, and I'm sorry that it's this way, but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home, and if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay…_ " Chloe moved her face to face her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much." Chloe whispered "Thanks for that, it was beautiful."

"Yeah?" Beca smiled kissing her again "So I haven't lost my voice, uh?"

"Not at all." Chloe jokingly picked her nose.

"Good." Beca said, her voice sounded nasal for the second the picking lasted, making Chloe snicker "Because I was thinking in you the whole time…" Beca leaned kissing her again. Noah, who was sitting by the piano, smiled at them. He casually started playing _A thousand years_ by Christina Perri, and Chloe couldn't avoid start to hum the song against Beca's lips, making her snicker. The brunette pulled apart and took Chloe by the hands so they both stood and started dancing around the living room while singing the song to each other, at the end, they were kissing and Noah pretended he didn't exist.

"Is it an important day today and I forgot?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Beca smiled knowingly "Today is the day I appeared in that door, twelve years ago" she pointed to their entryway, that could be seen from there. Their living room was _C_ shaped, and had two entries without doors that accessed to the main corridor. Since their meals big table was at one extreme of the living room, that was where they were in that moment, they had one of the entries near by, and could see the entryway of the house, that was at that extreme of the corridor, and the kitchen door, that was in front of that entry of the living room "dressed in my blue uniform after fourteen months in Iraq, and you were right here, and I smiled at you and bended on one knee and asked you to be my wife." Chloe smiled at the memory.

"Really? Is it today? Aw, I remember that day like if it had been yesterday." Beca smiled kissing her and the doorbell rang.

"I'll go!" Noah said, running to the door. When the door opened, they heard the distinct sound of some of the Bellas and Trebles coming in.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Chloe ran to hug them. Beca stayed a bit behind, and before the others could answer, she was singing.

" _Darlin' I can't explain, where did we lose our way. Girl it's drivin' me insane and I know I just need one more chance, to prove my love to you. If you come back to me, I'll guarantee that I'll never let you go_." Beca sang. Chloe was about to ask what was going on when Aubrey, Jesse, Benji, Stacie, Jessica and Emily, that were the ones that had came, joined.

" _Can we go back to the days our love was strong, can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong, can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they used to be, oh God give me a reason, I'm down on bended knee. I'll never walk again until you come back to me, I'm down on bended knee_."

As Beca kept singing _On bended knee_ , and their friends did their chorus, each attempt of Chloe to ask what was going on was shut down as they put a jacket on her and they together, with Noah, left the house. Chloe was guided by a smiling Beca towards a convertible that was parked in front of the house, and that drove them, music non stopping, towards the entry of around the streets, while people around them looked confused, and their friends sang the choruses behind them, walking with Noah. The song finished as they stood by Terrace Dr street, by the entry of Central Park. Then, Beca took Chloe's hand and they walked quickly.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, a horses carriage waiting for them. Beca helped her get up, as their friends suddenly disappeared, and the carriage ran into the park.

"Why do you wanna know everything redhead?" Beca smirked kissing her.

"It's just weird, song after song, now we're here…"

"Trust me, you better stop wondering and just enjoy it, alright? Or you will ruin my romantic surprise!" Beca said excitedly.

"Okay but where is our son?" Chloe asked.

"He's fine, his godparents are with him. Chloe, trust me, you don't wanna know before it happens, is like knowing your Christmas presents before Christmas." Beca smiled.

Chloe nodded, and shook her head before kissing her.

"You're right, plus, I'm loving it so far."

They stopped in front of the Bow Bridge that crossed a tiny lake, and there, Beca grinned taking her hand and crossing the bridge with her. In the middle of the bridge, their son was waiting with a giant bouquet of flowers for Chloe.

"Aw, thank you sweetie!" Chloe smiled kissing his cheek, and he smiled and ran away "Where is he going?"

"He'll be fine, he has a dozen adults worrying about him." Beca said "Trust me." She added when she saw the worry in Chloe's face.

They crossed the bridge and walking together holding hands, Beca guiding them to the park.

"This is so beautiful Beca…" Chloe smiled "You really went far this time. Thank you."

"Everything for the love of my life." Beca replied "Chlo…" she said while working "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Sure." Chloe smiled "I love you too."

"Yeah and…" Beca bit her lip "You know how sorry I am for everything I did, right? How I wish things would've been different, because you deserve so much better and I really want you to have it."

"I know. Becs, it's okay, really." Chloe said happily.

"Okay… and… wouldn't you like it if… if things could be the way they were again? I mean, better but… I don't know, something even better that what we had. We always wanted more children, and maybe we could do that, and be happier than ever, and be together." Chloe seemed thoughtful and serious for a second, and finally her lips curved into a tiny smile.

"It would be nice." Chloe admitted "Yeah, it would be pretty great. Noah always wanted a little brother or sister too… maybe Becs, if things were going good still, it would be cool."

Beca grinned and pointed to the sky in the precise moment planes wrote _Chlo I (heart) you_ , which made Chloe smile and then, Chloe realized they were surrounded by their friends from the a cappella world in Barden. And they had started to make a background music, making choruses, instrumentals and everything with their bodies. People around stopped by curiously. And then, Beca was singing again.

" _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I want to be with you. Wake up, every morning with you in my bed, that's precisely what I plan to do. And you know one of these days, when I get my money right, buy you everything, and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush, but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it, I'll say, will you marry me?_ " Chloe's mouth made an _o_ and Beca smiled. They were walking slowly, and their friends and tons of people Chloe didn't know, were dancing in perfect sync around them while singing, accompanying Beca, who had the lead. Then, Beca also joined them, guiding Chloe with their dance and singing to follow them, although random people were also sometimes taking Chloe's hand gently and guiding her forward " _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? baby, I don't ever plan to find out. The more I look, the more I find the reasons why you're the love of my life_. _And you know one of these days, when I get my money right, buy you everything, and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush, but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it, I'll say, will you marry me? And if I lost everything in my heart it means nothing, because I have you, girl, I have you, so get right down on bended knee, nothing else would ever be better, better, the day when I say..._ " they reached Shakespeare gardens and by then Chloe was in tears, grinning shamelessly, and surrounded by all their family, friends, and people she didn't know, that were singing and dancing around her, and she had forgotten Beca knew how to move and sing that way, which was turning her on and at the same time making her fall in love with Beca all over again. Beca was also dancing playfully with Chloe most of the time, while singing, jumping and playing silly, making Chloe laugh between tears, and all the people was doing the clapping accompaniment of the song " _I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it, I'll say, will you marry me?_ _I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it I'll say, will you marry me?_ " Beca wouldn't stop fixing her eyes on Chloe's, and by then they were about to arrive Belvedere castle, where more people, as Chloe saw far afar, were waiting " _Got me singing, got me singing_. _Will you marry me, baby?_ _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I want to be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do_." Then, they reached the stairs of the castle. Chloe was ready to jump on Beca, but saw somebody give Beca away, and then, what had become kind of a big party, calmed a bit, as Beca sat on the stairs playing _Marry me_ by Train.

As the melody started, Beca sang exclusively to Chloe, and the redhead saw she also had tears in her eyes but a shamelessly smile. Beca sang beautifully and so delicately, softly like caressing the words, and Chloe got chills just for that. Their family and friends couldn't stop smiling either, and surrounded them around the garden and the castle, but Chloe felt that was just for her, and that only Beca and her existed. At half song, somebody up the stairs joined with a keyboard, and somebody else with a violin. Near the end of the song, Beca didn't stop singing, but Jesse played the guitar in her place and gently Beca took Chloe's hand, kissing it first, and guided her climbing the stairs and to the part of the castle that was like a bridge that crossed the lake. They were surrounded by their closest ones, and Chloe saw Noah very close. Along with their parents, their friends' and family's children were also dancing and singing. Beca kept singing without stopping staring at her, Aubrey came and gently took Chloe's flowers, and Beca held both of Chloe's hands as she stood in front of her, singing.

The song got to an end with:

" _Say you will… marry me_." And right as the song ended, Beca got in one knee, pulling a velvet little box out of her pocket, and opened it in front of Chloe showing a beautiful ring that Chloe recognized as the ring Benjamin used to propose Anne, because Anne had told her the story many times. Both girls had tears in their eyes, and Chloe was almost sobbing, but grinning. Some people were making videos and taking photographs "Chloe Elizabeth Beale. I've made many unforgivable mistakes with you, and I stole years of your life that could've been wonderful. But I wanna make it up to you, and I will gladly spend every single day of my life doing so. Being your wife was one of the best things ever happened to me, and, if you'd let me, I'd like to do that again, to have a second chance with you and make it the best future you could ever ask for. So Chloe… will you marry me?"

Chloe nodded and sniffled, not being able to talk, which made some people giggle nervously. Beca raised her eyebrows and smiled at her, and then Chloe breathed deeply.

"I love you Beca. Yes, of course I will marry you!" Chloe managed to say, Beca grinned putting the ringer on her finger and between a sea of applauses, they kissed, and hugged tightly, sobbing of happiness into each other's embrace. And then, just like that, Chloe started laughing, and it made Beca laugh too, and they hugged laughing happily "I love you tons." Chloe said between laughs.

"God I love me too." Beca joked, and Chloe snickered slapping her chest playfully "That was my boob!" Chloe laughed and squeezed the boob she had slapped playfully, and Beca first protected herself with her arms and then she kissed Chloe again, her hands burying in her hair, and Chloe's arms surrounding her quickly. Then they heard noise and before they could pull apart, Noah, their friends and family, and their children, were hugging her, making the biggest group hug ever.

When everybody pulled apart, the couple took Noah into a big hug, and everybody started congratulating them. Then, some of their a cappella friends started making the instrumental of _Love me like you do_ , and without realizing, everybody had started singing it, and Beca took Noah up in her arms while singing, and dancing with everybody.

"Cheers to the Mitchells!" a couple hours later, they were having dinner together and celebrating back at the Mitchell's home. After hours celebrating around New York City and having to take planes to go back home, most of the people had gone, leaving just the ones that lived in New York City. They were Beca and Chloe with Noah, Jesse and Aubrey with their children Katy and Matt, Chloe's parents Elizabeth and Charles Beale, Chloe's sister Gwen, with her husband Finn and their children Daniel and Sophie, Fat Amy with her husband Bumper and their daughter Phoebe, Emily and her husband Benji with their children Hailee and Hugo, and one of Beca's best friends from the Military, who was in the same class Beca was in college, started at the same time, and had retired just three weeks ago, Captain Jonathan Baldwin, with his wife Alexis, and their son Jeremiah.

"I wish my Mitchell grandpas were here" Noah murmured looking up to Beca, that sat between him and Chloe.

"Yeah, me too buddy." Beca smiled at him waving his hair playfully. Chloe, who had been listening, leaned with a tiny smile.

"They are." She replied.

"Beca darling, and where did you buy the ring? Is gorgeous." Elizabeth Beale commented with a smile.

"Oh, well my father bought it to propose to my mother, and my mother gave it to me when she got sick with Cancer" Beca explained "She told me she wanted to make sure if she died I had it, and she said when it was time to get Chloe back, I should use it. That Chloe wouldn't say no to that ring." She said looking at Chloe with a tiny smile. Chloe laughed.

"That woman, she knew me damn well. To Anne!" she added raising her cup, and everybody toasted with her.

"I thought it was the one you used the first time." Jonathan commented after the toast.

"Nah, if your dying mother gives you a ring, you use it even if the other had diamonds. Which it didn't, but it was nice and simple, what have you done with it love?" Beca asked.

"I didn't throw it to the sea." Chloe joked referring to her failed wedding to Jared "It's in my jewelry box, along with our wedding ring."

"Good." Beca nodded with a tiny smile.

"Talking about rings, we should take our old wedding rings and just add another date or erase the one there is and change it" Chloe commented "I don't wanna have a collection of rings around and make unnecessary wastes of money, I just spend a year planning an entire failed wedding."

"Then don't worry, there's time to think about it." Beca kissed her again "And you know what? I'm gonna pay us the best freakin' awesome wedding ever, my mother gave me a bunch of money just for us, and I have tons of savings just for us, and if we waste it all just in the wedding, then I'll find an awesome job that pays tons and has great holidays."

"Sure, if that exists." Emily joked and Beca pouted.

"Well if it doesn't, I'll create it, and I'll be my own awesome boss!" Beca said childishly and Chloe laughed and kissed her.

"I swear Becs, sometimes our son is more adult than you." Chloe commented, and Beca grinned.

That night, after their own private celebration, Beca smiled staring Chloe, who was sleeping peacefully, beautifully naked, while Beca hugged her. Beca had noticed the hand Chloe had buried in her hair had stopped massaging her skull and was a dead weight, which made her look up and see Chloe had fallen asleep. Beca kissed her cheek and accommodated her head again on her chest, an arm around Chloe's belly.

"Good night love." Beca wished closing her eyes again.

In the morning, Beca woke up alone in bed, and smelled coffee and pancakes. She smiled with her eyes still half closed, and jumped out of bed, throwing a big shirt and some gym shorts on, and running downstairs. In the stairs she found Noah sleepily walking while humming some song.

"Good morning." Beca kissed him.

"Morning." Noah smiled tiredly rubbing his eyes with one hand and taking Beca's hand with the other. They walked to the kitchen together, where Chloe was preparing breakfast while singing _Marry me_ by Jason Derulo, that Beca had sang to her during her proposal. Beca made a gesture for Noah not to make a noise, and walked behind Chloe quietly.

" _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush, but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it, I'll say, will you marry me?_ " Chloe was singing. Beca hugged her from behind.

"Yes I will." Beca whispered by her ear, before softly biting her lobe. Chloe giggled.

"Good morning." Chloe said turning around to kiss her "Did you sleep well?" she said after the kiss.

"Indeed. You?" Beca asked hugging her again. She just couldn't have enough of her.

"Perfectly. Oh, look who's up too!" Chloe tenderly pulled apart and Beca smiled taking care of breakfast while Chloe went to say hi to Noah, who had sit by the island "Good morning my angel." Chloe kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning mamma." Noah let her cover him in kisses.

"Did you sleep well sunshine?" Chloe asked kissing his temple while accommodating his hair properly with a hand. Noah nodded and leaned into her embrace enjoying Chloe's caress. Beca enjoyed staring at them. She couldn't imagine how many times it had been just the two of them, and with a small knot in her throat, she realized that she had missed like thirty three months of Noah's life, that was more than two years and a half of her son not seeing her, being with her, or anything else. Beca had always felt how much closer Noah was to Chloe than to anybody else, and Chloe really had been the one to look after him the most. He was his bigger company during all the time Beca was out and Beca imagined it must have been hard to let Jared into their lives. Beca had spoiled Noah and done all kinds of fun stuff with him during the time she had been home, including educating him and less fun stuff, but since she didn't have his custody for a long time, nor had been home for the first year of the divorce, Noah had been right all along because she really hadn't been anything else but the funny aunt for more than two years and a half until she got to have him for a week, and even then, she wasn't more than a funny aunt really.

Beca decided she would recover all the lost time with Noah, and she would bond with him, and prove him she was in forever, that she wasn't going to leave them again. But she knew that was going to be really hard, after all, since as long as Beca could remember, and now she was just realizing of this, for Noah it had always mattered more what Chloe ordered than what Beca did, like for example, if Beca one day had him, even before being divorced, if there was a day Chloe wasn't around for work or whatever and Noah was Beca's responsibility, sometimes Beca would order o demand things from Noah, like telling him to do his homework right after maybe an hour of relax from school, and Noah would say things like 'mamma always lets me start at six, so I have time to relax after school' or Beca would tell him not to see a certain movie or TV show and he would say his mamma didn't want him to see it, or Beca would ask him to help her clean a window and Noah would refuse because his mamma said water with soap could splash and fall into his eyes. Chloe always had more authority over him, and sometimes even Jared. Beca tightened her grab on the frying pan while she realized of this, getting a bit angry. Chloe was standing next to her pouring coffee into a couple mugs and realized of this, caressing Beca's tightened hand until she relaxed it, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Chloe whispered staring at her with concern. Beca smiled.

"Yes, don't worry babe. Hey, have you thought that maybe we should speak with the judge again?"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because we're getting married, Chloe. That changes my custody over Noah, and the judge will have to approve that, don't you think?" Beca suggested. Chloe stared at her thoughtfully and nodded slowly.

"Right… What do you think if you call after breakfast? I wanna have a little private talk with Noah." Chloe replied.

"Okay." Beca nodded slowly, and went back to cooking.

After breakfast, Beca called her divorce lawyer to explain the new situation and get a meeting with the jury set up. When the call finished, she went to Noah's bedroom, where the boy was speaking with Chloe, to tell Chloe everything. She was approaching the door when she started hearing them talk. She didn't want to listen to private conversations, but when she heard her name, it was hard not to listen, and since she was barefoot, she knew they wouldn't hear her.

"…you know momma really really wants us back, and I'm still in love with her, I'm sure of it, but if you're not ready or you don't want this… Noah, you have the right to give your opinion. You're the one thing that momma and I care more about than ourselves." Chloe was saying.

"Are you sure you're okay after Jared, mamma? It makes me very, very happy that momma and you will get married again, but if you still feel stuff for him…"

"I'll be fine baby. Jared used us and I hate him, and I've thought a lot about it and I'm sure I'm ready for this. But only if you are too."

"I am mamma… and I love momma, I do, I want her to live with us, that makes me happy, and to be a family again. But I can't avoid feeling a bit… afraid that she will only be so attentive for the first months and then she will start leaving again, or being rude or unpolite again, or hurting us, disappointing us… I love her and I love you and I don't want you to hurt each other, but the experience I have is that she's always the one hurting herself and hurting us, and I don't want that back…" Beca closed her eyes for a second, and went back downstairs, sitting on the sofa.

Her mind was racing, and she stared at a photograph of the three of them in Disneyland Paris when Noah was one. She wanted that back, but she also understood Noah's fear, even Chloe would probably be afraid. Even Beca herself was afraid, what if she failed again? Morrison was gone, but she still was traumatized and had things inside, not hidden anymore, but were part of her, and she didn't want to hurt anybody again.

She realized Chloe was coming into the living room.

"We have an appointment with the judge and our divorce lawyers this afternoon." Beca said. Chloe sat next to her "Apparently we should bring Noah, the judge would like to hear his opinion." Chloe nodded "Unless I have to call them again and say there's no wedding."

"What? Why?" Chloe asked frowning, and Beca stared at her, making her realized she had listened. Chloe sighed "You listened…" Beca nodded "That doesn't mean there's no wedding, Beca. It means that he needs to see this working, and that if you fail him, I call the engagement off, and there won't be another chance." Chloe said, and Beca nodded "He needs to see that you can be my wife and his mother, and not the cool friend who stays with him from time to time and takes him to do all kinds of fun things. He wants somebody to take care and love me, and somebody who is his other mother and not a good friend. He also thinks that being just like you doesn't make him your son. You being his mother for real does."

Beca nodded again, and looked at Chloe.

"That's alright." Beca said "I'll show him, both of you, and you're gonna see it Chloe. I can be one hell of a mother, and not only to take him to do great things, I can educate him, I can contribute in his formation, I can love him, and love you, and take care of both of you. I am his mother and I'm gonna prove it. I told you, I don't mind if it takes me fifty years to get him or you to have me back again."

Chloe nodded with a tiny smile, taking her hand.

"I know." Chloe said kissing her.

"Noah" Beca leaned into the doorframe of Noah's bedroom, already dressed, a while later "what do you think if we take the bikes out for a ride?" Noah looked sad.

"I'd like to, but somebody tried to steal my bike once while it was parked outside, and the metallic parts around one of its wheels are so beaten up, the wheel is bent."

"What?" Beca frowned "I'll fix it. You'll have your bike back, I promise."

Beca had studied things related with engineering and mechanics as part of her career, so she wasn't afraid of a bent wheel. She and Noah ran to their garage, and turned the lights on, finding Noah's bike soon after. The bike had maybe three years, and was maybe too small for Noah.

"Isn't it too small for you, Noah?" Beca asked.

"The last time I used it was more than a year ago, momma, I've grown ever since. And the last times I used it… yeah, my legs could barely stretch."

"I thought so." Beca said "Listen, I could fix this one, but what do you think if I buy some material, and I buy you a brand new and personalized bike from scratch? One that it's your size and can be adjusted enough times so it lasts at least for the next four years."

"That would be cool!" Noah smiled "You think you can do it? For real?"

"Sure!" Beca side smiled "Come, we're gonna go buy some bars and other pieces I'll need… and of course, it has to have lights and a bell. I think I know a good place for that."

During the next hour and a half, Beca was sitting on a stool in the garage, with a notebook on her lap, drawing a pretty cool bike for Noah and making all the math so everything was set. She even had time to cut the bars at the size she needed them before lunch. But the second she finished her plate, she excused herself and started putting the bars together. It was a hard job that required two hours of her time, and a lot of sweat and frustration, but she was finally satisfied with the result, and she ran to take a shower and get dressed before having to go to the meeting.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked Beca while driving to their appointment.

"Building a brand new bike from scratch for our son. I didn't know his bike was so crappy." Beca explained. Chloe looked surprised.

"Your building a bike? For Noah?"

"That's what I said."

"But that's really difficult and expensive, although it's pretty cool."

"I know what I'm doing Chloe, trust me, it will be one hell of a bike that if you even tried to buy something half as good in the market it would cost more than this super bike, much more."

"How is it being so far momma?" Noah asked.

"Well, right now is a triangle of bars put together, I have to put the wheels, the seat, the chains, the handles… and then I'll buy it nice lights and had them all settled, and a nice bell, put the gear and braces perfectly in order, and we'll paint it some nice color. You can help me when the part of solder is over, because that one is dangerous for you to be around." Beca explained.

"Can I help you put the chains and wheels before dinner if you're gonna do that today?" Noah asked.

"Sure!" Beca smiled "We'll get it nice and oily for you." Beca said satisfied.

"So Noah." Sometime later they were at their meeting and the judge was about to speak with their boy "Are you hundred percent happy with all of this?"

"Yes ma'am." Noah nodded.

"You want me to give your momma full custody of you shared with your mamma right now?" the judge asked kindly.

"Before the wedding?" Noah asked, and the judge smiled and nodded. Chloe and Beca exchanged surprised looks, they didn't think that was going to happen already "Yeah! She already lives with us anyway, so it would be great."

"Then" the judge looked at Chloe "if you have no inconvenience either…"

"Any, any at all" Chloe smiled nervously and Beca smiled.

"Yay!" Beca launched herself on Chloe, hugging her strongly and covering her in kisses, an hour later as they came into their house again "I can't believe it! It's so great! I'm so thankful!"

"You should!" Chloe grinned hugging her back "I'm so happy Beca."

"So now we're a family again?" Noah asked with hopeful eyes looking at the couple, who exchanged a smiling look.

"Hell yeah." Beca said.

"We are." Chloe kissed her "The Mitchells are back."


	16. Chapter 16

_Since I'm seeing I'm maybe updating so fast you guys don't have time to catch up with the reading and review, I've decided to let around_ _ **5 days or a week**_ _pass between chapter and chapter_ _ **in all my fics**_ _it'll be five days or I'll be a week depending on how I see you guys are doing and stuff, since I know seeing suddenly so many chapters up when you guys probably have tons of things to do can be a bit overwhelming right?_

 _Guest, I don't speak German. Actually_ _ **I speak fluent Spanish (I'm Spaniard born and raised), quite a bunch of English obviously, and some French, I also understand written Portuguese if you don't tell me things too hard**_ _, so yes, just in bold just in case people want to review in their language. My girlfriend and I communicate in emoticons and English, since she's quite awesomely skilled and totally bilingual, and I have an amazing friend called wordreference hahahah. Thanks again Mila. Also Spidey baby, I swear you push my limits so pleasurably it's awesome. Don't know if that sentence makes any sense though, but you get me._

 _About this chapter, I love it so freakin much._

Chapter 16: Fire and rain.

June was starting, and it was late at night, Noah having just gone to bed an hour ago, and Beca was busy in the garage finishing touches with his new bike. The bike was almost done and it was a pretty cool one, but Beca still had to fix the braces a bit because Noah's hands were little and couldn't grip the braces if Beca didn't move them a bit closer to where his hand would be, the chains had to be better adjusted according to the gear, and the seat had an inclination that wasn't comfortable, so Beca wanted to fix that.

"Still with that thing?" Beca turned around in the dark garage illuminated only for a couple wall lights, and saw Chloe with bright eyes, her lips pressed into a tiny smile, and her arms crossed over her chest, as she supported her shoulder on the doorframe that connected the garage with their corridor, dressed in her pajamas with a robe.

"Yeah." Beca nodded looking down at the bike, that was blue and white, and removing her work gloves, leaving them on a small wooden table Beca had also built, before walking towards Chloe, who pulled away from the doorframe and opened her arms inviting Beca into her embrace. Beca smiled and hugged her tightly, and Chloe kissed her forehead.

"Come to bed?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca took her hand, and they walked to their bed, where they lied on their sides facing each other.

"We should get married here in New York." Chloe commented suddenly "All my family lives here, almost all of our friends live here… it would be easier for most of the guests." Beca nodded slowly.

"Okay. Have you got any place in mind?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded.

"Liberty warehouse" Chloe replied "It's so beautiful between all the urban, weird stuff I've seen here in New York… we'll give the I do with the sea right behind us." Beca curved her lips into a tiny smile seeing Chloe's dreamy face "Look." Chloe took her tablet from the nightstand and showed Beca a few photographs of the place.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. What's the 'but'?" Chloe sighed.

"They only have free in December. The other dates are all taken until winter 2017 and spring 2018, and I don't wanna have to wait that long to wait that long. I've known you for the past nineteen years of my life, I don't need more time."

"Then we'll have a winter wedding. We'll be cold, but only for like the half an hour we spend outside, and we could find really cool winter dresses, like with capes or something. It won't be super stylish for any women, but who cares? It's our wedding, I don't care if we dress in coats and scarves." Beca smiled.

"The girls will find pretty dresses, and we will too. I'm just worried it will be terrible for yours and Noah's asthma." Chloe said.

"We'll be fine. We'll be inside of the warehouse most of the time, and we'll tell the person who marries us to be quick, he already know the whole thing he or she will say." Beca said "Plus, we'll get Noah a nice, warm suit, he'll be the warmest of us all, and we'll have a snowy wedding, how magical is that."

"So do you want me to tell them to give us a day?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, call them in the morning." Beca nodded "Will we have enough time to plan it? December is only six months away."

"Don't worry, this is the third time I do this, I go in automatic." Chloe joked, and leaned to kiss her "I have a meeting tomorrow, so I'm gonna sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Beca kissed her, and hugged her so she snuggled against her chest "Rest, tomorrow it will be another day."

In the morning, with Noah at school and Chloe at work, Beca finished the bike and then, seeing she had nothing to do, she called Aubrey, who apparently was sick with some cold and staying at home, and decided to go and make her company.

"Hi!" Beca smiled when Aubrey, with a pink nose and a tired expression but a little smile anyway, opened the door of their apartment "How are you feeling? I made super warm cold-killer soup and brought you some."

"Thank you." Aubrey said hoarsely "I'm somehow a bit better. The fever is already gone, it's just my throat that is a bit itchy."

The blonde sat on the sofa and Beca went to the kitchen to warm up the soup she had brought, and soon she was bringing some to Aubrey, who accepted it thankful.

"Has Chloe told you we have a date and place for our wedding?" Beca asked.

"She told me she had been looking for the Liberty Warehouse, but I don't know what happened with that…"

"Well, they told us they have a day in the first couple weeks of December, we've taken it. It will cost some money, but my mother left me a good bunch and she was always talking about how one day I would remarry Chloe with that." Beca shrugged. Aubrey nodded with a sad smile.

"You miss her, don't you?" Aubrey asked.

"Like hell." Beca nodded "I miss Rosie too… and other people. But it's okay, I'm exactly where I want to be, with who I want to be. It took some time and it was worth everything." Beca said "Now I just wanna make things right. Really work on that… I've made an amazing bike for Noah, I hide it so he won't see it yet, it's so beautiful." Aubrey smiled.

"You're a good person, Bec." Aubrey said leaning back in the sofa after finishing her soup "And a good wife and mother."

"You think so?" Beca asked with illusion in her eyes.

"I know so." Aubrey said "Talking about lovers, guess who's leaving the FBI."

"No way!" Beca slapped her lap "Really? Jesse's a quitter?"

"Apparently what you did inspired him. He said he's sick of not being with his family enough, that the job is crap without you, and that fighting crime no longer satisfies him if he keeps missing his family." Aubrey explained "He wants to be a stay at home dad, and I told him I gain enough to keep us living a comfortable life."

"That's awesome!" Beca grinned "I have to take that man out for a beer and celebrate. God, how I wish we had your economic level."

"I blame mostly your divorce, maintaining a child with just one salary is rough, I've see Chloe do the parenting alone so many times…" Aubrey said.

"Yeah… but I'll compensate, and our wedding will be the best she could dream with, really. And we won't be poor afterwards."

Before Aubrey could answer, her cell rang.

"Talking about the King of Rome…" Aubrey smiled taking the call "Hi baby… What? Okay baby, don't worry, it's okay. Just do your job honey. Bye, I love you." Aubrey hung up and frowned "You won't believe what Jesse just told me. You know that building that hotel a couple blocks away from here that is so pretty and luxurious?"

"Liberty Hotel?" Beca asked, and Aubrey nodded.

"Apparently there was a small explosion there, they think it's something electric that failed, and because of the quantity of inflatable materials, a huge fire has been produced, Jesse said he would be a bit late for lunch because of that, that the FBI had been ordered to investigate it with the firefighters because it's a very important place… and the firefighters aren't being capable of containing the fire fast enough."

"Oh my God." Beca's face had lost all color "Aubrey, Chloe had a meeting there this morning." Beca found her cell quickly, and tried to call Chloe several times, unsuccessfully "Fuck, Aubrey, what do we do?"

Aubrey quickly turned the TV on to see the news, and the image of the hotel wrapped in flames made both of their faces lost their color. Not only for Chloe, but because it was a hotel full of people, and even if the fire didn't burn them, the hot air could hurt their insides, the smoke could asphyxiate them, and the fear would be in for a long time.

"We have to go there, I'm not leaving Chloe there." Beca said standing up, and Aubrey knew better than to argue.

"I'll call Jesse on the way."

When they arrived there, they saw Jesse and other FBI people standing in front of the building. The building wasn't too big, maybe ten floors, it was a luxurious but small tower. The center of the building was on fire, as they could see from the street, and firefighters were running in and out. They couldn't get too close to the building, that was surrounded by police, the streets shut off.

"The fire originated in the sixth floor." Jesse explained "They've evacuated the inferior floors, and they know the sixth and seventh floors are on fire, and about to crack down. The whole building could be going down any time, and the fire is extending so fast."

"What provoked it?" Aubrey asked. Beca stared at the building horrified.

"They thing it was an electric failure, something blew up from too much current or something. The firefighters got to control the fire from being in lower floors, but they cannot penetrate it enough to end it."

Before nobody could even try to stop her, Beca had ran into the building, as fast as a lighting, hitting with her body two arms from police that tried to stop her and passing through. Before she realized, she was taking steps two at a time, using her inhaler when she reached the fourth floor and the smoke was making her lungs ache. She pulled her jacket around her face, covering her nose and mouth and tying the sleeves behind her head, and tried to call Chloe once again, without an answer. She had a bad feeling in her chest. She felt the warm, seeing sparkles of fire, when she reached the fifth floor. It was really hard to see and she could barely hear firefighters. She coughed, and tried to find a way to go upstairs, the stairs she had been using were starting to collapse.

She had no idea where Chloe was, but it wasn't floors zero to four, because then, she would be out and answering her calls. It wasn't floors five to six because she would've ran the second the fire started. It had to be somewhere between the seventh and the tenth floors, somewhere she couldn't run away. Beca finally found a little set of stairs she could use to climb upstairs and she did so. She was sweating and she could barely breathe or see, but she couldn't just leave Chloe. Even less now. She was climbing the stairs when she saw a figure passed out on the steps, and she ran to help whoever it was. Kneeling next to her, she recognized her.

"Chloe!" Beca stared at her face, and Chloe was too passed out to notice "Chloe baby, come on. Don't give up on me, alright? You're gonna be fine." Beca could barely breathe herself and her voice was hoarse, but she took Chloe in her arms bride style and went downstairs as far as possible. She could only see flames, but when she finally reached floor three, she started coughing, but was able to breathe better "Chloe." She palmed her face "Wake up sweetie." Beca took as much oxygen as she could, and blew it into Chloe's lungs a couple times. Then, she heard cracking, so she hurried up and took Chloe downstairs. She finally felt the fresh air of outside, stepping out of the building, and looked down. Two beautiful blue eyes stared at her in confusion. "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe said hoarsely, before having an attack of coughing and leaning more against Beca's shoulder.

"Help!" Beca yelled "Please, help! Somebody help us!" she pleaded, and then Jesse and Aubrey rushed to them, and Jesse took Chloe from Beca, who was struggling to breathe herself.

Ambulances were stopping by around the whole street.

"Chloe, Beca!" Gwen jumped out of an ambulance and ran to them, panic in her face "I need a stretcher here!" another doctor followed her running with a stretcher, and they both approached the small group, that had also walked to them very quickly "Chloe." Gwen breathed out, as Jesse gently deposited Chloe on the stretcher, that was half reclined so she wouldn't be completely lying flat.

Chloe seemed disorientated and confused, and her sister Gwendolyne wasted no time in checking her pupils, before opening her shirt and proceeding to listen to her chest.

"Try to take a good breathe for me, pretty girl." Gwen said with a small smile. Gwendolyne was a couple years older than Chloe, and Beca had noticed how quickly the sympathetic girl could become a dangerous lion when she started being crappy with Chloe and Gwen had to be physically separated from Beca. That's why she wasn't surprised with the glare she sent a doctor who suggested Gwen shouldn't be treating her sister "If you think I'll let anybody take care of my little sister, you are so wrong." Gwen snapped "If she needs surgery, I won't be stepping in, and I'm not on cardio anyways, but she's my patient and I'm her main doctor, and I want everybody to report to me, understood?" the other doctor nodded "Great. Honey" she adopted a much gentler tone with her sister "does anything hurt?"

"No, but my throat itches and my chest feels heavy." Gwen nodded. By then, they had already reached the ambulance, and Gwen helped Chloe with an oxygen mask.

"Breathe deeply, okay? Your brain just needs a bit of clean oxygen, and it'll make your chest feel better." Gwen said gently, and kissed Chloe's forehead before helping another doctor put the stretcher up in the ambulance "You'll be okay sis. I want a chest scan for her as soon as we arrive the hospital." She instructed another doctor "Beca!" she looked at Beca, who seemed about to pass out, and caressed her face between her cheeks "Come here honey, sit here." Gwen guided Beca to sit on the verge of the ambulance, and like she had done with her sister previously, she checked her pupils and her lungs, and gave her an oxygen mask "When you feel better, sit inside next to the stretcher, okay?" Beca nodded, and Gwen looked at Jesse and Aubrey, who stood helplessly close by "I'll take them to the hospital and take care of them." The couple nodded and Gwen checked her watch "Noah will be out of school in a couple hours, you should go pick him up when that happens, and get the hell away from here before that building collapses and hell breaks loose. Call me when you're around the hospital, I'll tell you where to find us."

"Do you think they will have to spend the night in the hospital?" Aubrey asked. Beca contemplated them feeling a bit dizzy, concentrated on recovering her lungs.

"Not at all, we need all the beds we can have for tonight… but I'll need to keep Chloe until after lunch at least, I wanna make sure she's okay before sending her home. I'll see you later, alright?"

An hour and a half later, Beca was sitting on the verge of Chloe's gurney, contemplating the enormous emergency room they were in, and that filled with more and more people, some of them with pretty big burns, at seconds passed by. The building had finally collapsed, but fortunately they had gotten to evacuate it completely before that happened. Nine people had died, they were in the floors five and six, and with the explosion, the fire and the smoke, they died, although most people got to run to lower floors. It was a miracle only nine people were death, considering what had happened.

"What a day…" Beca whispered for herself, and Chloe squeezed her hand. Chloe had some burning in her larynx and trachea, but it was just a bit of burning, nothing too big, although it hurt. So they had given Chloe some meds that made her feel better but sleepy, and the redhead had been taking a nap. Beca turned to look at her and smiled "Hi. How are you feeling Chlo?"

"Better." Chloe said weakly. Talking hurt a bit. She smiled and took a long breath through the cannula on her nose, squeezing Beca's hand again "You?"

"I'm fine." Beca's lips curved into a tiny smile "You scared me, Boo." Chloe grinned. Beca hadn't called her Boo in a bunch of years. The nickname had been born when Chloe was pregnant with Noah, and she was big like a bear, word that Beca kind of transformed into Boo, that sounded better. Also, with the hormones Chloe was almost always in the verge of tears, and Beca started booing her when she started crying with no reason, which made Chloe laugh at the end, or slap her playfully. So Chloe ended up being Boo.

"I love you." Chloe said with a raspy voice.

"I love you too." Beca leaned in, and kissed her, not caring if Chloe's lips were a bit dry "I'm so glad you're alive. Your sister has been a monster to almost every intern that has approached you." She added with a giggle, and Chloe smirked.

"My old sis, always keeping an eye."

"Yeah… now rest that throat, you'll need it."

"I'm sorry for the delay." Gwen said arriving half an hour later "Things are crazy with so many victims… How are you?" she said leaning towards her sister, feeling her forehead with her hand.

"A-Okay." Chloe said, and Gwen smiled.

"Good. You Becs?" she added looking at Beca, who made the okay gesture with her hand.

"Can we leave now doc?" Beca asked "Noah will get worried."

"I don't think it's the best idea." Gwen said "But there's no other chance, there is people in worst state who need a bed and doctors to look after them. I'll go visit you after lunch, alright?" she said looking at Chloe, who nodded "Okay, take it easy. Becs please look after her but don't stop paying attention to those lungs, you have a wedding to be A-Okay for. Chloe, rest for you and take your meds, uh?"

"Sure." Chloe nodded and Beca helped her to get up the bed.

"Who's gonna take you home?" Gwen asked.

"We'll go walking, is not that far away and the road is going to be crazy right now, between the hour and the accident…" Beca replied, and Gwen frowned.

"I'd much rather prefer my sister to rest in a car instead of walking for three quarter hours to get home. I didn't thought you'd put your desire to not wait struck in traffic but comfortably seated over Chloe." Gwen said, glaring at Beca, who frowned.

"I'm not choosing because it's more comfortable for me, it's not, and I would never put myself before Chloe, never have I done that." Beca said sharply "I'm taking my fiancée in the way I think is going to be less stressful for her, the way she's going to be sooner comfortably resting on our home with blankets and loving people surrounding her and giving her anything she needs, and if you have something against that, then give me a better option, because putting a person in a car with no fresh air when her lungs are battered, surrounded by cars contamination, and with the stress of claxons and trying not to have a car accident, doesn't seem like the best idea for me." Beca said lowering her voice and putting an arm protectively around Chloe "If she needs to rest, we can always buy a couple sandwiches and stop in some park and rest for a bit."

Gwen stared sharply at Beca, so Chloe intervened.

"Gwen I'm really thankful but I would really prefer feeling the fresh air against my face." Chloe's raspy voice sounded "I'll be okay, Beca will take good care of me."

"Okay." Gwen smiled at Chloe, and kissed her cheek "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks for everything sis." Chloe smiled and took Beca's hands, leaving the hospital.

"Why does she have to be like that?" Beca finally exploded half an hour later, as they ate some sandwiches and drinking some juice Beca had brought, sitting on a bench in a park.

"She's just being overprotective." Chloe replied, snuggling onto Beca, one of the brunette's hands burying instinctively into her hair.

"But I know how to take care of you. She should trust me." Beca said "How is she supposed to be happy with our marriage if she feels the need to come and check on you to make sure I haven't let you die in some corner like the guy from 'The Metamorphosis'?." Chloe chuckled.

"Beca, give her time, alright?" Chloe pleaded "When you acted like a bitch towards me, you broke her confidence on you too, you know how hard it is for her to believe you're back to your true self? Is like with Noah. They need to see it, and until then, they'd be always overprotective with me."

"Why aren't you like that?" Beca thought.

"For the same reason Jesse isn't. Because I've known you for such long time to know when you're sincere or not, and I see in your eyes more than you think." Beca smiled.

"I'm glad I met you." Beca said sincerely. Chloe smiled.

"I believe in you. I always did." Chloe said hugging her close.

That afternoon, Chloe was lying on their sofa, tucked in blankets, with her mother sitting close by with Aubrey. Jesse, Gwen, Finn and Chloe's dad where on another sofa, and all the adults were drinking coffee. All the children were in Noah's room, playing, and Beca was around organizing some books in the shelves. She still had things from her apartment to relocate in their old places in their house.

"Beca darling, leave that and join us." Mrs. Beale asked kindly.

"In a second Ms. Beale, I really want to remove these boxes from here, we're always tripping with them." Beca smiled kindly, and the house phone rang "I'll go." Beca said running to take the phone "Rebeca Mitchell, who is it? Oh, good afternoon Mrs. Clapton. That's fantastic, what day would it be then? Oh…" Beca's face shadowed "No, it's okay. Yes, it's perfect, we want that day Mrs. Clapton. Is reserved then? Perfect. See you soon." Beca hung up and breathed deeply, recovering her excited face slowly before turning around and approaching the group on the sofa, sitting on the carpet in front of Chloe's sofa, and squeezing her hand "We have a wedding date."

"Already?" Chloe grinned sitting straighter to look at her "What day it is then?"

"December 10th, 2016." Beca announced with a small smile, and Chloe's face dropped.

"But… but that can't be. Beca, we can't occupy your father's day… it's… it's not alright. It's his death anniversary, we can't steal his day. We'll find another day." Chloe said. The others had stopped talking and were listening.

"Is Mr. Mitchell's anniversary?" Finn asked, and Chloe nodded. Beca bit her lip.

"Nineteen years." Chloe whispered "Beca, we'll get married in 2017 if we have to, but I'm not stealing that day from him. Plus, will you be able to enjoy that day?"

"It's alright, Chloe. We are getting married that day, and we're not stealing anything from anybody. He's dead, and he wouldn't get angry if we got married the day he died, he would be pleased." Beca insisted "I'm not gonna wait another year to call you my wife, it's just a day more in the calendar. I'll deal with myself when the time comes."

"But I don't want you to have to deal with yourself, I want you to have a blast of a day, with me. If they can't give us another day, we'll get married somewhere else." Chloe said stubbornly.

"We won't Chloe, that's our place, it's a perfect place, and it's ours, okay? Plus… I'm tired of spending every December 10th miserable, December is already bad enough with the fireworks, and all the family parties when I have no parents, or uncles, or anything, I want one reason to be happy on December 10th, one thing I can celebrate in such a horrible day." Beca said "Next year, when December 10th comes, I'd much rather be celebrating my wedding anniversary and remembering everything about our wedding, one of the best days of my life, instead of remembering how December 1997 was for me. Please Chloe." Chloe bit her lip thoughtful, and then nodded with a grin.

"Okay." Chloe nodded, and leaned to kiss her.

Later, they were having dinner, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it, you've been doing everything on your own all day." Chloe said with a smile, and went to the door. She opened the door a bit after looking through the peephole and not recognizing the face. "Good night." She greeted with a sympathetic smile. In front of her was a man staring intently at his shoes. He had short brown hair, he was thin, and only had a backpack, a handbag, and a guitar that hung from his back. He murmured good nights too "Can I help you?"

He looked up, and Chloe frowned. She had seen those eyes before, and his factions seemed familiar to her. She looked young and a bit dusty, and had an incipient beard.

"I hope so." He said with a tiny smile that also was familiar to Chloe "I've been asking all around, this city is so big… is it possible that here lives… Rebeca Mitchell?" Chloe nodded.

"Yes, she's my fiancée." Chloe said "And you are…?"

"Oh, yeah." The man scratched his skull nervously, holding between his hands an Air Force simple cap, not a uniform one "I'm Scott. Scott Mitchell."

"Mitchell?" Chloe frowned "Are you… her cousin…?" He sighed, and shook her head. He seemed to be fighting against the desire to run away.

"No. I'm… I am her little brother."


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm still updating once per week, between multiple reasons one is that University and life have my memory in everything but updating, so I'm just setting Fridays as the updating day for now until I can manage more often stuff, since Friday is my day of being most relaxed. Also, great amount of reviews always pushes me to work harder and better, of course._

 _Thanks everyone for the suppport!_

 _This is a greaaaat one_

* * *

Chapter 17: Scott Benjamin Mitchell.

Chloe closed the door after Scott came in, and she took his handbag and backpack, leaving those in the entryway. He looked nervous and Chloe could imagine why. She had known Beca for nineteen years, and she never mentioned having a brother, nor did Anne. But Scott had Beca and Benjamin's same stormy blue eyes, same wavy brown hair, and similar facial factions. He was slightly taller than Beca, thought.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe whispered in the entryway, and Scott shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Scott smiled "I didn't know my sister was a lesbian, but I have to say you look great."

"Thanks. I… didn't know your sister had siblings." Chloe said.

"I guessed…" Scott shoved his hands into his pockets, nervously "I'm the only one though. I went to Portland, but I got told our mother was dead?" Chloe nodded "I didn't know where to go, so I saved some money and my bus just dropped me here. I saw Beca in the news months ago and knew she lived here, but didn't know why. I've been asking around and looking in the internet in the library…" he shrugged "I'm sorry for appearing just like this."

"It's okay. Whatever is going on between you two… it'll be alright. So, uh… we are having dinner. She's with our son, a couple that is best friends with us and their children, my parents, my sister, my brother in law, and their children. Do you wanna come in, or would you prefer if I called her?"

"It's okay, I don't want to make her leave her people for me… I'll come in. I have a nephew, you said?"

"Yeah, Noah. He's seven, he'll like you. Come in." Chloe smiled kindly, and guided him towards the living room, standing in the doorstep "Beca, honey?"

"Yeah? Who was it?" Beca looked up to her.

"You have a visitor. Uh…" she moved to a side, and Scott came in with a nervous smile and his hands in his pockets. He seemed so small and inoffensive. Beca's face dropped, and everybody looked curiously. Beca walked towards him slowly with wide eyes, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"It can't be…" Beca whispered. Chloe moved and sat in her place in the table again "Scottie?" Scott shrugged a bit and smiled.

"Hi. I'm sorry for everything Becs. I'm really sorry." His eyes filled with tears, and so did Beca's, and he sniffled. Beca approached him and caressed his face gently between her hands. They linked eyes.

"You're taller… and you grew a beard." Beca commented in a whisper with a tiny smile. Scott half sobbed half laughed.

"You look just the same." He said, and Beca grinned before hugging him tightly. And then they were both crying into each other, hugging each other tightly. Everybody else looked confused, and Chloe contemplated him with a grin and wet eyes. Noah asked her who Scott was, but she just shook her head.

After a bit, Beca and Scott pulled apart with smiled and rubbing their faces. Chloe went to the kitchen quickly and brought another glass, plate and cutlery for Scott, putting it on the table beside Beca, in the place she was occupying, and moved to another seat.

"So…" Beca looked around "Scottie, I guess you know my fiancée already…" he nodded "Well, this is our son, Noah, those are Jesse and Aubrey, our best friends… Gwen and Finn, my siblings in law you could say, and Mr. and Mrs. Beale, Chloe's parents." She said pointing to the people in the table, that smiled sympathetically at Scott "Guys, this is Scott. He's… well, he's my little brother actually."

"I have another uncle?" Noah's eyes enlightened and he ran to Scott, hugging his legs "Hi uncle Scott! Nice to meet you!" Beca smiled and Scott smiled waving Noah's hair.

"Hi Noah! It's so nice to meet you too. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Where were you?" Noah asked.

"Noah…" Beca warned.

"It's fine." Scott said "I was traveling around, seeing the world, you know?" Noah smiled.

"Would you want to join us Scottie?" Beca asked motioned to the place Chloe had prepared for him on the table, and he nodded.

"Please." Scott smiled "I'm kind of hungry."

Scott sat and Beca filled his plate with food and sat next to him. It wasn't long until Scott was asking for more.

"Can I have some more, please?" He asked, with begging eyes that broke Beca's heart.

"Sure, you can have as much as you want, there's plenty of food. And if you need to use the bathroom you can, too… this is your house too, alright?" Beca assured, serving more food in his plate "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Uhm…" Scott thought for a moment "Yesterday I ate good. Found some money back home in Portland and had a good meal."

"You went to Portland?" Beca frowned, and Scott nodded.

"I wanted to see mom, apologize and everything… but our neighbors told me she died." His eyes watered again "And then I found a newspaper in a park, with your photo on it, saying you won some medal in the Air Force. I didn't know you enlisted, or where to find you… but the newspaper said you lived in New York, and then I went home and found mom had you address written somewhere, that was around April… the bus to come here was quite expensive, like seventy dollars and I had no money to come. But I looked around, see if mom had something somewhere… found a few dollars. And then, I tried to gain some more playing the guitar around, and I was able to come today. What happened to mom, Becs?" Beca looked sadly at him.

"She had lungs cancer Scottie. She died July 24th, after like ten months fighting." Beca informed, and Scott nodded slowly "We thought you were dead… if not, I would've told you."

"I know. I was the ass…" he realized children were present "the one who left. It's not your fault."

"Where have you been Scottie? I haven't seen you in sixteen years. Nobody has."

"I…" Scott shrugged "Everywhere. I was on drugs, and alcohol, I was a weight to mom, and to everybody, so I left, I didn't want to get mom in trouble. I had just finished high school, so I thought maybe I could find a job. But it was like if I had druggie written on the forehead, you know?" he shrugged "nobody wanted me. So I walked and walked, with the guitar, and reached small towns around Portland. I travelled West, and the people I owed money couldn't find me. I gained some money with the guitar, to keep going and sometimes I could pay a motel for the night."

"You could've called me, instead of running away. You should have, Scott, I would've flown all the way back, I would've help you. I tried, you know? I looked for you for four months nonstop, and for years mom and I always tried to find you." Beca said upset. Scott was pale, had bags under his eyes, and looked older than the thirty three years he had "We were worried sick for you, mom died thinking you were dead."

"I know, don't you think I'm really sorry? If I could Becs, I would do everything again in a different way." Scott said "But I was almost eighteen, I didn't want to get anybody in trouble, I thought it was my responsibility to keep both of you out of my shit. I made some friends, other musicians, along the way, from the street. We started playing together, and bought a van and travelled around, playing were we could. I had left the drugs and the alcohol after… well, one night I crossed the line with them. And I was sleeping in the fields, because people steal you things and assault you if you sleep in parks. Or close the parks and you can't go anywhere until the morning, which is claustrophobic." Scott explained "And I got really sick, I thought I would die, and I didn't have money for doctors and I was like in Vermont. But I got better, and when I made these friends, they gave me food and shelter. We've been good for the past few years, we were like a family. But I had been wanting to come back for a few years already, we were in San Francisco for the past five years after a couple of our group were killed in some money business, I don't know Beca…" Beca frowned "I decided I had to come back, but I knew nothing about anybody. I thought maybe you stayed in Georgia, and my friends came with me to there, but you weren't there. And we were running out of money for gasoline, so we sold our van, and there were only another three and me by then. One of them got really sick with something, is what happens when you live on a van, and then in the streets again… we took care of him the best we could, but he died. Then there were two girls and me. I was the older. We were three for years, until one night, while sleeping in the streets, we were attacked by some vandals. They beaten me up so hard I lost conscience, but when I woke up, the other two girls that were my friends had been raped and were dead. I knew I had to leave or I would end up being accused for that. So I buried them, the best I could, and decided I really had to find a way to come back." Beca listened closely. They were talking low, while the rest of the table talked about their things. "I found the guitar really gave me some money, and I still had it. Some broken strings, but it was good enough. I finally was able to come to Portland months ago. And the rest you know."

Beca breathed deeply and nodded.

"You'll stay in the guests room. From now on, that's your room." Beca stated "Is anybody looking for you? Druggies or anything?"

"I don't think so." Scott said "Thank you so much Becs… I will get my feet on track and you'll never see me again, I promise."

"No way." Beca said "You're my brother. God Scottie, you're all I have now, except for Chloe and Noah. And I'm everything you have. I'll help you get your feet on track, but don't ever disappear again Scott, understood?" Scott nodded "Great. Go take a decent shower, your room has a bathroom, and I'll give you some shampoo and stuff in a second, alright? Come, I'll show you were everything is. We'll be back in a second." She smiled at the people and the two of them went upstairs. Beca filled Scott a couple recipients with shampoo and body gel, and also gave him some deodorant and towels. He thanked her and stepped into the bathroom.

Beca then went to her bedroom and found some of her father's old t-shirts and sweatpants that Scott could use as a pajama, and also took what Chloe and her used to shave their legs and left it in Scott's bedroom in case he wanted to shave.

"I'll be downstairs, okay?" Beca said against the guests' bathroom door "You can come down whenever you want, or do whatever you want."

"Okay!" Scott smiled while he showered.

"Is Uncle Scott going to stay with us?" Noah asked when Beca came back.

"Yes, he's going to stay for some time, until he gets himself back on track. Maybe I'll send him to college so he can find a nice job afterwards and his own home." Beca replied, and Chloe nodded with a tiny smile.

"Are you mad at him and that's why we never know he existed?" Jesse asked.

"No." Beca shook her head "Before my father died, I had just arrived Barden and I wasn't as social as to be talking about my family or anything. And then he died, and Scott got himself in trouble. I tried to help, but he wouldn't let me, and I had to get back to college, but my mother talked to me a lot and kept me informed. He was with bad companies, classical stuff. I went there as much as I could, to Portland, and told him if he never finished high school, he could forget about me forever. That he did whatever, but finished high school, because I knew if he didn't, he would never have a decent job or a decent life, no matter how hard we tried. And he did, and we thought he was doing much better…" Beca explained "But then he disappeared. Nobody knew where he was, just that he took some of his things, and left. His eighteen birthday hadn't arrived yet. We searched for him like crazy, but it was all for nothing, and it hurt so much I decided to stop talking about him, and my mother did the same. After the first three year without him, and no letters or anything, we put in boxes everything that reminded us of him. Five years after he left, we assumed he was dead. We had to keep going on forward somehow." Beca shrugged.

"It's okay." Chloe kissed her "He can stay with us as much as he wants. He can help with Noah, and you don't have a job, so you'll be able to be with him. He's family, we won't leave him behind."

"Thanks Chloe. It means a lot." Beca kissed her.

Later, Beca was lying with Scott on Scott's bed. They had been talking for hours, and Beca told him about everything going on with her life, and Scott seemed truly happy for how things were going better for her now. When Beca realized she was getting exhausted and Scott also looked tired, she kissed him goodnight and went to hers and Chloe's bedroom, where Chloe was already asleep. Beca smiled snuggling against Chloe. It had been such a long day. The redhead woke up just a bit and smiled at Beca sleepily.

"All okay?" she asked, and Beca nodded before kissing her. Chloe snuggled closer again, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Beca woke up alone, and huffed rolling sleepily to Chloe's side, pressing her nose against the mattress, smiling when she smelled Chloe's scent. Then, she realized it was work day and Noah had to be in school, and Chloe was in bed rest and couldn't take him, and she jumped out of bed. They were going to be so late. She looked at the alarm, and saw it was already ten in the morning.

"Chloe!" Beca ran downstairs "Why didn't you wake me up? Noah had to be at class two hours ago, and your sister will kill me if you aren't resting!"

"Living!" Chloe yelled, and Beca stormed into the living room. Chloe was sitting on the sofa, in her pajamas, with her feet on a pillow on the coffee table, and a mug of tea in her hand, and stared at her breathless wife with a smile "I talked with Aubrey last night so they made us the favor of passing by in their way to school and carried Noah, since he and Katy are in the same class. They left on time."

"Oh." Beca breathed "That's good. Great."

"Good morning." Scott appeared with another mug of tea for himself and a coffee for Beca, a grin on her face. Beca smiled, and then her smile fade as she saw what her brother was wearing "Chloe handed me some of dad's clothes, since my wardrobe is pretty much dirty old patched clothes. I hope you don't mind it?"

Beca blinked and shook her head slowly accepting the coffee as she looked up at her brother. His hair wasn't as short as Scott had always had it, probably because of the lack of money for a hairdresser, he had shaved, and he looked neat and happy. He reminded her so much of their father, now that he was older. Last time Beca saw him, he was seventeen, and now he was thirty three, turning thirty four on October 4th. He had left the summer before turning eighteen. Sixteen years had changed him a lot, but he was still very attractive and manly, and his resemblance to his father was incredible.

"Becs?" Scott called her attention, and Beca blinked again and smiled, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry." Beca said "You look great, those clothes fit you well."

"You sure? If it makes you uncomfortable that I wear them, I can change…" Scott replied, and his sister shook her head.

"No, not at all. Since we thought you were gone, I inherited everything from mom and dad, and they were your parents too, you have the right to use everything you want. I want you to." Beca assured "It's just… you've grown so much." Beca smiled "Last time I saw you, you still had acne and you hadn't gotten taller than me yet, you know? And now… you look like a strange young version of dad." Scott nodded.

"Well he was more like a closet than I." Scott smirked trying to break the ice, and Beca chuckled.

"Yes, he was." Beca nodded, and cleared her throat "I'm gonna make myself some toast. Any of you want anything?" she added looking around to look at Chloe, who shook her head.

"We had breakfast earlier." Scott explained.

"Great." Beca smiled "I'll be back in a bit."

Beca walked to the kitchen and put some toasts in the toaster, and then went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and turning the water on in the sink, cleaning her hands. Her lip quivered, and she bit it looking up at the mirror. Her father's eyes stared back at her, filled with tears. She remembered the last time she had seen her father wear the blue shirt Scott was wearing and that it went with their eyes so much. It had been twenty years ago, when he left for Afghanistan, a little before his last Christmas. Beca got angry at him and cried, and yelled, but at the end she was clinging onto that shirt of her life, crying her eyes out against the shirt while the Colonel tried to comfort her, and she tried to make him promise he wouldn't leave them again, which he promised somehow. A tear fell from the adult Beca's eyes and through her cheeks, and she brushed it away quickly, cleaning her face with water and then drying it with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror and, seeing she looked normal, she went to finish her toasts.

She ate them in the living room while listening to Chloe and Scott talk. Scott had interest in his nephew and Chloe loved talking about the man of her life, so the conversation went for long. Beca just enjoyed seeing her brother alive and talking with the love of her life. Beca finished her toasts and contemplated them laugh about something Noah did long ago that Beca hadn't been listening to, she was busy just observing their happiness. A bit after, Beca was cleaning the table when Scott said something to her.

"Bec, can I ask you something about all the crap you told me last night about that guy Morrison?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Beca said, focusing on cleaning the table, that was already cleaned enough.

"You mentioned that he hit both of you… that he… raped you…"

"Where's the question Scottie?" Beca asked.

"Why didn't you mention he raped dad too?" Beca's breath caught in her throat, and she stopped her actions for a bit "I was talking with Chloe about it earlier and she slipped. She didn't mean to say anything, I just made her think I knew everything because I didn't know there were things I didn't know."

"It wouldn't make a difference that you knew." Beca said "It would only hurt you."

"I have the right to know what happened to our father, Beca." Scott said. He was firm, but still kind and sympathetic. Beca turned around.

"And I am your older sister, it's my duty to take care of you and I decided you knowing that would only hurt you and not bring anything good." Beca said adamant, and Scott chuckled.

"It's not your duty to… I'm thirty three Becs. You haven't taken care of me in sixteen years, you buried me. You only take care of me and help me because that's what siblings are for, but I'm not like, your son." Beca stared at him coldly, and he gulped, suddenly losing his courage. Chloe stared at Beca concerned "If you didn't have a consciousness, you would've ditch me already."

Beca's eyes were slightly glassy, and she stared at her brother thoughtful for a few silent moments, before clearing her throat and looking down for a second, and then again to Scott.

"It's not my duty to take care of you, it was our parents. I trusted mom with that so I could continue my studies, like you should have done, had you come to Barden, I would've been there, Scott. I shouldn't have… do you ever even try to put yourself in my shoes? Our father left me as a head of the family, mom gained close to nothing at those times, and I worked seven hours per day helping carry heavy stuff at shops after class to keep food coming in, and I was eighteen! In my world, if I had to act like an adult with that age, that for your information is the age most countries consider their kids adults, you had to, Scott. I trusted you for that, and you failed me, and failed mom, and left! And mom, I know she wasn't doing well at first, but when I left she started working more, and gaining more, and things were better and she could take care of you, if not, I would've never left you!" Beca looked upset, and used her hands to reinforce her statements "I was still looking over you, and trying to reach you even if everything mom told me about you was that you were barely passing high school and getting yourself with bad people, and how many times, may I remind you, I dropped everything and flew back just for you?!" her voice was getting higher, but more than yelling, it was putting strength in her words "And I still went back and looked for you and asked all the so called friends of you for you, and you were nowhere! So yes, I fucking buried you, and you know what? Because I didn't have the heart to make our mother suffer more waiting for you, and statistically, I knew any eighteen year old would survive winter in Maine without a shelter. So I let you go and went back to my life, you wanna make me feel guilty for that? Well, you can't. Because if with that age I had to grow up and be responsible of my own decisions, you were responsible too, Scott, and you choose for yourself, pretty selfishly, may I add!" she huffed, and went to leave, rubbing her eyes on the way, but then turned around and pointed accusatorily at Scott, who seemed to have many regrets "For your information, I was choosing a future I hated, in wars I hated, risking my life to find some truth to our father's death, while you, instead of being a good brother thankful for his family's efforts, ran away and made our lives miserable for quite long! I gave you the freedom I wanted for myself to study whatever you wanted, do whatever you wanted with your life, I promised I'll find a way to pay whatever, and you ran away! I buried my dad and my brother in three years, and that's not fair for me either, so don't even try to… no! and I won't let you go now, not because I'm your sibling, not because I owe it to anybody, but because I fucking now what it feels like not having a place to fall dead, not knowing if there's a soul out there who would even miss you, and struggling to have a piece of bread to put in your mouth once per day. I haven't look anymore for you in sixteen years and well, I couldn't Scott, I could not keep pushing myself through the hell of thinking you were out there God knows how, and the frustration of not finding you, I was going through enough already! So shut up and instead of going over my crap, remember yours and find a way to fix it! Stop bothering my sick fiancée, and do something to make things better!"

After that rambling, Beca walked quickly to her bedroom, and shut the door close after hell. She sat on the verge of the bed, and massaged her temples tiredly, breathing deeply to calm herself. She was gulping the tears down, not willing to let one fall. A long time passed and she was somehow calmer, when the door opened a bit, and then closed. Beca identified Chloe's steps before she felt the redhead sit beside her.

"I just…" Beca started, but Chloe interrupted her.

"Sh…" she silenced her, wrapping an arm around Beca's body, and bringing her closer, making her lean onto her shoulder, and hug her.

"I don't know what to…" Beca started.

"Sh… it's okay." Chloe said with her raspy voice, and kissed her temple surrounding her lovingly with her arms, stroking her hair with her free hand. Beca had seen her do the same with Noah sometimes when he was upset, and it had the same effect. Slowly, she entered some trance, a state of deep relaxation that almost made her fall asleep "It's your little brother." Chloe said then and Beca barely heard her "He's upset and he's confused, and you gotta be the big girl. When you're ready, you have to apologize. Okay?" she said in such a loving voice it felt almost as she was massaging her, with her lips so close to her forehead she felt the air between her eyebrows, before kissing her forehead. Beca nodded sleepily.

"Okay. Have you taken your meds?" Beca asked "I'm sorry we disturbed you."

"It's fine. Yes, I took them, I already feel much better."

"Okay."

Beca and Chloe stayed in their bedroom for most of the morning, just lying and resting, until lunch. They ate almost in silence, Scott barely interacting with them, and definitely not with his sister. Not much later, Noah came back from school. Beca had taken his brand new bike up to the corridor, and when they went to open the main door, Chloe brought it to the door so he would see it.

"Hi mom!" Noah yelled jumping out of the car and approaching them.

"Hi handsome!" Chloe smiled.

"Look who's ready to meet you!" Beca added, and moved to show the bike, making the bell sound. Noah's eyes widened and he grinned.

"My new bike!" he ran to it and his mother smiled letting him in. Chloe buried her hand into his hair massaging his tiny skull, and Noah grinned observing and touching his bike "Is it finished?" he asked looking up to Beca.

"Yes, ready for you." Beca said "Only if you wear your new helmet, mamma bought it days ago just for you." Beca added taking a helmet from the upper part of a built-in closet that was in the corridor, and putting it on Noah's head "You can take a ride at the garden for a bit, and I'll take you on a ride around the block later when your homework is done, alright?"

"Great! Thanks mom!" Noah kissed both his moms "Is Uncle Scott here? I wanna show him my new bike."

"I'm here buddy!" Scott smiled at his nephew coming out of the living room "Wow, that's your bike? But that's such an awesome bike Noah! You're gonna be the envy of the neighborhood!" Noah smiled.

"Thank you Uncle." Noah said, and looked back to his mothers "Are the Beales coming for dinner today to check on mamma? Maybe I can show Aunt Gwen, Uncle Finn, or the grandpas? Or my cousins maybe? Please?"

Chloe smirked.

"I'll call them and the Swansons, is that okay?" Chloe suggested, and Noah nodded eagerly.

"Katy and Matt have bikes too, maybe they can join us for our ride later. I'll call Jesse." Beca added, and Noah seemed happy, and took off in his bike to the garden "That boy has us in his pocket." Beca joked looking at Chloe.

"He's too cute, like his momma." Chloe replied, taking Beca's chin and kissing her lips.

That night, after Beca, Jesse and the children came back from their ride with the bikes and left them in the garage, Beca decided to take her brother out for a chat while their guests helped with dinner, so she could fix things before giving everybody a uncomfortable dinner.

Beca and Scott started walking around the suburbs of Brooklyn, where the Mitchells lived.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." Beca started, playfully elbowing Scott "I'm sorry I never continued looking for you, I should have. I just wanted to try and make you understand that in the situation I was in I just couldn't afford to keep myself in the edge for you, but there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you, you know? And yes, I told absolutely no one about you, because talking about you hurt too much. I'm sorry for that too. I'm sorry for everything Scottie, I've just been a crappy sister."

"It's okay…" Scott shrugged "I haven't been a good brother either. But why didn't you tell anybody about me in college, before I left?"

"I never talked about you, or dad, or pretty much nobody from Portland really. I don't know, I just hated thinking I was boring anybody with things from my personal life, and it never came into conversation even, I wasn't very close to anybody, since I changed college and in the military most people are rather reserved." Beca shrugged "I started dating in 1999, in December, and you had been gone since June, I… it hurt too much, so I hide that from her. The only thing I had hidden these days actually, I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too." Scott nodded "And I'm really sorry all I've put you and mom through… I only wanted to hug mom and tell her how sorry I am." His voice broke "Dad would've killed me, he would be so disappointed… I'm such a piece of crap Beca" Beca frowned looking at him concerned, while he looked down and brushed his tears away angrily "I have been nothing but a weight to all of you, a failure, a looser…"

"Hey! Don't talk like that about my brother, or I'll have to beat your ass!" Beca said, and Scott chuckled "You're not so bad Scottie… I'm so sorry mom slipped away this soon, but I know she would've have forgiven you and I know dad would be proud you came back. That is what matters at the end for all of us, not that you left, and you learnt your lesson."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

They walked in silence for a while until Scott spoke.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life anymore, Beca. I like kids, I always wanted to be a teacher… but I haven't got a college degree and I'm almost thirty four, if I don't go into working right now, I will barely have years to make money, a wife, maybe a family…" he shrugged "If not, I would go to college."

"I think you really should go to college and not care so much about money. You're still young, you still have a lot in front of you. Look at me, my life was miserable and I'm rebuilding it and getting married, you will get your chance too. Look, we can do this…" Beca said "At Noah's school, they need someone to help in preschool, they haven't got many teachers, and you wouldn't be teaching but they could use a couple extra hands, you know, helping managing the children, entertaining them, maybe repairing little things, helping create some order, and playing guitar they could like that you played for the kids too. I could ask them to give you at least a couple weeks, see if they like you and want to make it permanent. It would only be only two or three hours in the morning, and you wouldn't be paid like a teacher, it would only be a bit, fifteen dollars per day or so."

"That's a lot for me Becs!" Scott grinned, and Beca smiled.

"Well if you save it well, you'll make a small fortune." Beca said happily "Plus, Chloe and I will use you as a babysitter from time to time and will pay you the hours, alright?"

"You don't have to pay me for babysitting my nephew, you're already getting me a job, paying my support, everything."

"But I want to, and I'm sure Chloe will want to, too! And in September or October, you can go to college in the afternoons, and study in the mornings when you aren't working, if you keep that job nicely. Keep saving, manage your money good, and in a couple years you'll be able to afford a nice apartment, maybe get married and have a family of your own."

"Thank you sis. I'm… you don't know how thankful I am." Scott seemed in the verge of tears, and hugged Beca tightly.

Beca hugged him back with a grin.

"It's okay. I'm so happy you're here Scott, truly."

"So where do you work now?" Scott asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't." Beca curved her lips into a tiny closed smile "I've been working for the Government in risking my life for the past fifteen years, I've been shot, stabbed, burned, raped, beaten, I've had amnesia, malaria, and another ton of illnesses from the Middle East, and I've even been so invalid I couldn't move nothing but my eyes and mouth, you know? I need a time off from work, figure out if I can still pursue my professional dreams or not, figure out what to do next. Chloe understands, fortunately, and since she now makes some more money, mom left me everything in heritage, that by the way I gotta split with you tomorrow, and we both also had some savings, we have enough to live the four of us comfortably enough and plan the wedding. Maybe after the summer I'll look for a job again." Beca shrugged, while walking.

"What would you do? If you could work at anything." Scott asked curiously.

"Music producer. God, I haven't dreamed another thing since I was a teenager." Beca said dreamily "But with my curriculum, they won't take me anywhere. Also, with my age…" she shrugged "I don't know. I want to provide my family, and be home enough to enjoy them too."

"You don't have the money to make your own music production company now, and in New York City with so many things there are, I doubt you would have success in that until you make yourself a name with something related. You know, get the music world to start knowing you."

"What do you suggest?"

"You were a good writer." Beca frowned.

"And…"

"You love poetry, you and dad did. I may be physically almost him, but in the inside, you are." Scotty said "You could be an amazing songwriter, and you know how to play the guitar, you could learn to compose. And maybe one day when you're successful enough, you could make your own music production company and it would be a huge success because if people see what you do with your own stuff, they'll trust you with theirs."

"But being a musician Scottie? It sounds attractive, it does, but I can't do tours, or anything like that… I can't leave my family again."

"You can play at pubs, bars… you can make mixes and see if you can DJ a couple nights per week somewhere. Maybe open a club, and I would help you. Find a way through music to make money, so one day you can be a producer. You have mom's money to make your dreams true, if you had a club, Chloe and Noah could go there whenever, you'll be with them, you could even build it so Noah would have a calm zone to play, you would DJ so that's money you don't waste, and I'm sure you'll start gaining fame and money."

Beca stared at him thoughtfully, stopping walking.

"You're right. I could do that." Beca said in realization, and Scott smiled.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard someone clearing their voice, and they saw five big guys had surrounded them while they were distracted in excitement. Beca moved to stand next to Scott.

"Let me take care of this." Beca whispered to Scott, who nodded slowly.

"Well well, a pretty girl and her boyfriend…" one of the guys said. Beca snorted and covered her mouth with a hand to hide her smile.

"Incest…" she whispered between clenched teeth to Scott, who smiled.

"Is this so funny to you?" the same guy said, approaching the blade of a flick knife to her throat, and she stepped back, putting a serious face.

"No, it's just he's my little brother. It would be kind of weird to have sex with him." Beca said.

"Then, we should maybe have sex with you." Another guy suggested. Beca stayed put.

"Maybe you should know she's a veteran of war." Scott said "He could beat your asses in a minute." That made the group of assaulters laugh a lot.

"Yeah, right." One of the assaulters said.

"Like we believe a shorty could do that." Another of the assaulters said.

"You shouldn't tell lies, handsome." Another assaulter said before punching Scott hard on the cheek. Beca whimpered a little, and Scott punched the man back. Then Beca saw the knife guy was distracted, and punched his arm with her forearm, throwing the knife away before punching him in the abdomen strongly. Meanwhile, Scott was fighting strongly against three of the men and the remaining one went for Beca too. They engaged in a fierce fight, and Beca got to knock out cold two men, while Scott threw one against a wall, and the guy didn't came up from the ground. Then one of the two assaulter pushed Scott against some stairs and he fell down them, and didn't stand up again.

"Scottie!" Beca yelled concerned, and then turned around to face the two men who were approaching her threateningly, and she walked a couple steps back.

"The girl knows how to fight…" one of the men said.

"It's so hot." The other added. Beca threw a punch, but they avoided it and one of the men punched her in the abdomen making her bend, and then elbowed her on her back, making her whimper in pain and fall on her hands and knees. The other man kneeled and forcefully put an arm around Beca's shoulders, making her fall on her cheek against the ground.

"Not so strong anymore, aren't you?" the man who had done that said "Come on, take advantage Jerry, I'll keep her down, but afterward I want my part!"

"Wait, what?" Beca whimpered, but the man had already sat on her back, and she whimpered in pain he pressed her arms so strongly against the ground she was sure he would leave bruises, and panicking, she felt her pants being pulled down and the cold air of the night against her ass, and her legs be separated and pressed just as forcefully against the ground "No, no, please, I have money!" but before she could protest more, she felt him stroking her entrance with raspy fingers.

Her mind automatically drifted to her worse nightmares in her memories and she lied so still she seemed dead, crying without noticing, only seeing, hearing, smelling and feeling one of the many times she had been raped by Morrison. She forgot how to breathe. And then, she was coughing, crying and shaking, all at the same time, in her brother's arms. He had knelt on the ground, and Beca was sitting on the ground being hugged by Scott, who had her firmly between his arms. And her pants were back up.

"Finally!" Scott breathed out relieved "The ambulance is on the way, don't worry. And police."

What happened next was very confusing to Beca, but next thing she knew, she had passed two panic attacks and been sedated with some strong meds, and a police car was driving her and Scott from the hospital to Beca's house again. It was dinner time. Scott had had a couple stitches over his left eyebrow, his lip was swollen, and his hands were reddish and swollen. Beca's cheek hurt and was bruised, so was her abdomen, and her knees and arms were all bruised. She was in some state between consciousness and unconsciousness, awake but asleep, between her brother's arms. Scott had called Chloe through Beca's cell and let her know everything that happened and that they were on their way home, and a very worried sick family waited for them at home.

Chloe put a zombie Beca her pajamas out, without getting not even a blink out of the girl, and put her under the covers, wrapping her tightly in them before lying next to her. She sang, kissed, and stroke Beca, until she fell asleep. Then, Chloe went down to the living room. The children were playing basketball in the garden, and Gwen was applying some ice on Scott's forehead in the living room. Scott told them how they fought, and a man almost raped Beca, Scott had gotten to knock the guys out cold with a bar he found were he fell, right when one of the guys was pulling his dick out of his pants, with a finger into Beca. The brunette probably felt and thought he raped her, and went into a crisis, not breathing until he helped her with her inhaler, and then in the hospital she passed two panic attacks due to the nurses and doctors examining them, but they concluded they were good to go, and sedated Beca to calm her down.


	18. Chapter 18

_So today I bring you guys something new! Since many times you ask me stuff in reviews that I can't answer until next chapter if they are anons, I've decided to create my own ask account, where I accept prompts, questions, suggestions, commentaries, and all kinds of things you guys want to tell me._ _ **In ASK I'm /JULESINNEVERLAND**_ _(you don't have to register) and you can also find me in_ _ **TUMBLR in JUSTAPOINTINTHEBECHLOE**_ _and send me messages, and see all the updates and commentaries about my fics, aswell as all kinds of bechloe, pitch perfect, and sendrick content I find, and suggest prompts._

 _I'm sorry I MESSED UP WITH THE UPDATE AND UPDATED CHAPTER 19 now this is the correct 18. Also, shout out to Jake for still being in contact with me, to Mila for entertaining me, helping me, being an awesome friend, and for all you do. And last but not for that less important, another shout out to my favorite girl in the world, the one who owns my heart, and who day after day inspires me to be the best version of myself, helps me in ways nobody can, and does so much for me I can't even express it. Thanks to you my life has some more sense, my laughs are something frequent, my days shine brighter, and my life values more to me. I hope I'm at least as good to you as you are to me._

 _And of course, thanks to all those reviews and buddies out there who make sure to bring so much into my life, my stories, and who stand by me so much I do remember many of their names. If I had more time today, I would put an entire list mentioning all the names of you I remember, but really need to get this chapter out right now or you won't have it until Sunday night_ _I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 **Chapter 18: Turn on the lights.**

"You want some juice?" Chloe offered Beca. It had been a couple days since the assault and they had had time to explain Beca what happened and the brunette had even gone to therapy a couple times. But apart from that, she was mostly absent, lost in her mind, not very conscious of her surroundings. Her eyes seemed lost, too.

"No." Beca whispered, sitting on the porch of their garden, contemplating it without seeing really. Her therapist had told them her brain was just assimilating not only what happened but also what had happened in the past too, and it was like when the Internet took a long time to charge the page. Her brain was working hard, but it had a lot to understand and assimilating, and she was doing just that, what kept her from being present in nothing else much.

That's why she slept a lot, and when she was awake, she wasn't much awake really. The therapist told them to wait and give her time, that it would pass soon. Meanwhile, Chloe had recovered completely from the fire, although she had some bad dreams from time to time, but talking with a specialist helped her too, and she was completely good now. She sat beside Beca and wrapped an arm lovingly around her shoulders.

"It's okay." Chloe said and Beca stared at her. Chloe saw less absence in her eyes this time, Beca just looked like she just got up from a nap, which she had done half an hour ago.

"I'm tired." Beca said suddenly, and Chloe curved her lips into a tiny smile and kissed her cheek.

"I know. Do you want to take another nap?" Beca nodded, and Chloe took her back to their bedroom, where Beca proceeded to lie in bed.

"Come with me?" Beca asked Chloe, who nodded and lied next to her. Beca immediately hugged her and snuggled into her like a baby.

"Beca?" the brunette made a small noise to show she was listening "I'm here for you, whenever you're ready."

There was a short silence.

"Thank you." Beca said finally.

Beca's sleep was restless and Chloe devoted herself to whisper soothing nothings and treat her gently and lovingly. When Beca woke up, she sat up suddenly and stared at Chloe with a frown, while Chloe just looked back at her curiously.

"He didn't rape me." Beca said suddenly "But somehow he did." Chloe nodded.

"Yes." Chloe replied.

"Why… why can't I have three months to rest? Why they won't leave me alone? You said you wouldn't let anybody touch me again," she was sobbing now, knelt on the bed "but you weren't there. You can't always be there, and I cannot expect you to be." Chloe felt her insides torn apart, and she quickly reached Beca, kneeling in front of her and caressing her face between her hands. Beca sniffled trying to calm herself "I just want to be at peace, no more trouble." She cried.

Chloe pressed her forehead against Beca's and took her hands with her own hands, bringing Beca's to Chloe's own lap.

"I think you're going through a very long rough patch honey… but it's over now. We're okay, Noah's birthday and yours are soon, then before we realize we'll be getting married and going for a while on our honeymoon. I can't promise you there won't be darkness because life is a rollercoaster, but Becs, I will always be there for you, always, and there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. But you gotta walk towards it, or you will never reach it." Beca nodded between cried.

"B-But w-what i-if y-you g-go t-too?" Beca asked hiccupping "L-like a-at t-the f-fire?"

"One way or another Becs. I'll be there." Chloe smiled sadly, and kissed her forehead. Beca leaned into her embrace, crying on her chest.

"I-I m-miss m-my p-parents s-so m-much!" Beca cried and Chloe hugged her tightly like if her life or Beca's depended on it "T-they a-are m-missing s-so m-much!" Beca kept crying tragically, which broke Chloe's heart, but nonetheless, she still hugged her and tried to soothe her "My daddy… my mommy…" Chloe heard Beca say against her chest between cries and sobs.

"I know… I know…" Chloe whispered, supporting her cheek on Beca's head, massaging her skull with one hand and keeping the other on her back "Sh… I've got you, I've got you Bec."

"Don't release me." Beca whispered with a faint sob, and Chloe squeezed her between her arms.

"How is she?" It was dinner time and Chloe had just came down from her bedroom to get a glass of water and an anti-anxiety pill to Beca. Scott, Jesse and Aubrey were sitting in the kitchen, talking, while the children played in the living room. Chloe sighed at her future brother in law's question.

"She's exhausted, but too nervous to sleep. I'm gonna see if this helps, tomorrow she should be much better. She has been crying for two hours straight." Chloe informed sadly, and Scott frowned.

"Well, if you need anything…" Scott started, and Chloe curved her lips forming a tiny smile towards him.

"Don't worry Scott, I've got this."

Beca didn't come out of her bedroom until lunch time the following day, not because she was too bad she wanted to recluse herself, but because she was sleeping. She woke up maybe for a minute from time to time, rolled around, and fell asleep again, and only got up for urgent trips to the bathroom. She just felt exhausted, even after sleeping for hours.

"Look at that! Dressed and everything." Gwen commented with a smile towards her soon to be sister in law as Beca entered the living room and approached the table. As Chloe was mostly occupied with Beca, she needed someone to keep Noah entertained, and no one did it better than the other kids, so Chloe had invited her sister's family for lunch. Her parents were just adding because Chloe hated that they were so lonely most of the time, and the Swansons just were so part of the family that they practically lived there.

"Yeah, pajamas turned sweaty." Beca smirked sitting next to Noah.

"Feel better?" Chloe asked.

"Very much." Beca smiled a bit "What have you been up to, little man?" she asked waving Noah's hair.

"Playing with my planes and doing homework. But today was my last day of class!" Noah announced happily.

"Oh yeah? And how were those marks?" Beca smiled at Noah.

"I got an A- in math and a B+ in history, music, geography, PE, an A in music and English, and a C+ in Art." Noah recited by memory.

"That's really good, what happened with Art? You draw incredibly well for any kid younger than seventeen and without formation." Beca said frowning.

"I didn't like how Ms. Gregory made the class and pretty much rebelled a bit." He seemed guilty and Beca laughed.

"You're such a Mitchell I'm not even mad." Beca kissed his hair.

"We could do big family trip with everyone now!" Noah said excitedly.

"Oh, that would be cool." Gwen smiled.

"Paris!" Sophie, Gwen and Finn's daughter, yelled.

"Florida!" her brother Daniel suggested.

"India!" Matt suggested.

While Noah, Kathleen and Daniel had been born in 2008 and were or eight or about to turn eight, Sophie and Matthew were both a couple years younger.

"We could organize something between us all, it would be cheaper." Charles commented.

"Um… I don't know if we could go." Chloe bit her lip "The wedding is going to be quite expensive because Beca is insisting very stubbornly in going all out."

"I expect this one to be the last time we ever get married, so what if for once I wanna have a big thing Chlo, you deserve it, if it was just for me I would content with anything." Beca replied.

"But I told you I don't mind little things." Chloe replied "You just want to go bigger than Jared." She added with a sympathetic smile.

"Excuse me if he made me jealous, he had everything I didn't." Beca shrugged "But no, I actually want a big wedding because you deserve a big wedding, either you want it or not. Is like when I got that medal that I didn't want but I was kind of pushed to accept because I deserved it. And I haven't had a vacation since…" she made counts with her fingers and frowned "2009? That can't be, that's a lot."

"You were always gone in the summer." Chloe shrugged "So we do a big wedding, we do a great honeymoon, and then you go back to some good job that miraculously pays a lot but doesn't require you to be out an indigestible amount of hours, so at least next year we can go and do awesome trips or something."

"Yep." Beca nodded.

"But I wanna go somewhere now." Noah frowned "I had great marks, and I'm not going on a honeymoon with you right?"

"I'm sorry baby, but we aren't rich, and don't you think we deserve a nice and big wedding?" Chloe looked sadly at him, and he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "You went to Florida for an entire weekend in the summer Noah, don't get all picky."

"That was just a weekend, that's nothing!" Noah argued.

"And what about last Christmas? We were in Florida almost the entire December." Chloe reminded him.

"Florida is too seen mom, I want to see Europe, Africa, India!" Noah argued.

"You've seen Europe many times…" Chloe started "And India and Africa are too contaminated, or poor, or filled with illnesses… each country there has a big but."

"But I wanna see it with momma too. Why don't we go to London again? Is right around the corner." Noah said, and Beca chuckled at his ingenuity "Or Canada! Is right next to Maine, we'd be there in a second without planes or anything."

"Noah." Chloe took long to get mad, but she hated arguments in front of the family or during lunch and both were happening, so she threw Noah a warning look he caught, and he pouted looking down "I'm sorry we're not rich Noah, but we've taken you to a bunch of places, and when momma wasn't here, I did it because we thought it was important you travelled, and we still think so, but when it can't happen, it can't. We have too many things going on this year, so you better learn patience, you're too spoiled."

"Momma, you could take us somewhere, you know how to pilot planes…" Noah reached out to Beca, who shook her head.

"Military planes honey, which is a very different thing, and I can't just put you in a bombardier and take you to Poland or something. Your mother is right, you need to learn to be patient. Good things take their time to come." Beca said calmly "You were in Florida back in December, and last summer you were in Florida, in Maine, and Georgia. I promise you the minute we can afford it without starving for a month, we'll plan something real good, like Argentina or something cool."

"When will that be?" Noah asked.

"I'll find a job next year or after the summer, and maybe, next year in the summer we'll have enough saved." Beca said.

"That's too long." Noah huffed.

"Then learn to wait, I had to, too." Beca advised, and finished her meal "You're giving me a headache Noah, so the argument is over."

"Is not over, you promised me a thousand times than when you got mamma back, we would do all kinds of crazy fun stuff together." Noah snapped, and Beca glared warningly at him.

"Your mother and I have things more important to worry about than about consenting things that are pure caprices, Noah, because you travel more every year than neither your mother or I ever did with your age. We have a wedding to worry about, and we've been busy with many other things, not to say building back a relationship after a divorce is not easy, we'll have more time to travel next year, when we have a calmer, quieter one." Beca said firmly "If you don't like it, I'm sorry but you'll have to content with what there is."

"No, but…"

"That's it Noah." Chloe stated firmly "You either drop it or go to your room with a punishment. Momma just made you a bike, and you just came from great holidays six months ago, you don't have reasons to complain."

Noah shut up, but looked down. Everybody stared at him.

"Come on Noah, you don't put things on a table until it's completely and perfectly built, why don't you give your moms some time to settle and think stuff, before starting to demand things?" Charles approached his grandson kindly "I'm sure we could manage something more forward in time, without pushing your moms so much."

"Yeah?" Noah looked hopeful for a second.

"If you're a good boy, maybe." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, mamma and I are too busy to deal with seven year old teenagers, but maybe you'll get a nice surprise if you behave." Beca insinuated.

"Okay…" Noah whispered.

After lunch the children went to play to the other extreme of the living room, where they had a children space and they could draw and build things with Lego, and the remaining nine adults sat on the sofas and got comfortable chatting and stuff, Beca falling sleep on Chloe's shoulder not too long after. When the redhead felt her future wife fall asleep against her shoulder, her brown hair making a curtain in front of her face, she wrapped an arm around Beca's body and planted a kiss on her head, before continuing to chat with the family. Scott was the big novelty and everyone was really curious about him, which he didn't mind too much because they were all polite and kind, and seemed genuinely interested, not creeps.

"I wonder how I've never seen a single photo of you, I've seen millions of photos of Beca's childhood." Chloe was commenting, looking at her future brother in law that sat at Beca's other side, between her and Jesse.

"And I'm not in any?" Scott frowned "That makes me a bit angry. I don't know, I guess maybe they hid them, I should ask Beca when she's awake. Although there are three years of photographs where I hadn't been born yet."

"Noah" Chloe called, her son coming quickly "Could you bring the photo albums from the studio? Second drawer to your left." Noah nodded, ran there, and came seconds later with a mountain of big photo albums, that he left on the coffee table before going back to playing "Thanks sweetheart."

"Let's see…" Scott put the remaining ones on his knees, and opened the first one "Yeah, here I am!" he pointed to a photo of Anne holding a baby while three year old Beca sat close by in her diapers "That baby is me."

"Oh, I thought that was Cousin Percy." Chloe smiled at the picture "Too cute."

"Cousin Percy?" Scott chuckled "Oh Chloe, you really need to ask my sister for a more honest second marriage. We don't have a cousin Percy."

"You don't?" Chloe frowned "So that little boy that is in so many photos is you?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded and kept looking "Yeah, this is me, and this one… oh, this one too, yeah. Oh, and this other album is newer, this is me in high school, I was in the rugby team while Beca was in the swimming team, our parents took photos of us together at championships." He said proudly.

"An asthmatic in the swimming team?" Finn rose his eyebrows "That's weird."

"My father insisted that she took classes since forever and it ended up being helpful with her lungs." Scott explained "Since our father had asthma too, I guess he knew what helped. She even got medals, but dropped it when middle school ended, too many things to do and too little time I guess."

"I can't believe Cousin Percy is actually brother Scottie, now these pictures are even cuter." Chloe commented going through the photographs "But yeah, Beca is so going to hear me when she wakes up."

"What did she tell you happened to Cousin Percy?" Scott asked.

"He moved to Germany for college and never came back." Chloe shrugged and Scott chuckled.

"Nah, my father was an only child, and my mother only had a brother. He was married but his wife died from cancer, and he and their two children were left alone, our Cousins Margaret and Don. Don is my age and Margaret was Beca's, so we were super close, but when the girls were like fifteen or something around that, they were camping with school and Margaret disappeared." Scott explained.

"Oh God, did she die?" Aubrey asked horrified.

"All we know is that one night all the teens were partying around in the camping fields, the woods and stuff, and then Beca realized Margaret wasn't around. Police looked for her, Beca looked for her, everybody in Portland looked for her, but she never appeared. That is until like two years later, when some ramblers found her body. Police said it seemed like she bumped into some big roots and fell down a hill. She broke a leg in the fall, and… it is pretty horrible actually" Scott frowned looking down "She had fallen too far away, nobody heard her. Nobody saw her, it was hard to, had you seen the place… she couldn't walk, she couldn't defend herself from the wild animals or anything, and since it was like October and in Portland that's already very cold, she barely lived a couple days at the very much. Police said she died and animals ate her until only her bones were to be found, but were enough to identify her. After that, our uncle took Don and left to his homeland, Sweden. We never saw them again, we couldn't travel and they would rather die than put a foot in Portland."

The adults were horrified and told him how sorry they felt, and Chloe wrapped Beca tighter.

"That's why Beca hates camping, I thought it was because she had to camp in the military." Chloe frowned, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, we all got a bit sensitive with the idea of camping or going around the woods just like that. I guess that's why it wasn't so hard to believe I died maybe." Scott shrugged.

"My poor thing…" Chloe frowned kissing Beca's head again. It was surprising how calm the shorter girl was being, sleeping without trouble so far. It was so surprising for a second Chloe thought Beca was faking it, but she knew the girl was asleep, for how tired she had been before falling asleep, and Chloe knew Noah had effectively caused her momma a headache, and sleeping would help.

The group devoted to see the old photographs as Scott told them funny stories about some of them, making them laugh. Chloe was just laughing about some anecdote Scott had told when Beca opened her eyes, seeing the crook of Chloe's neck. She sat straight and stared at Chloe with a confused, sleepy face.

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Scott told us a funny anecdote that involved you pretending to be Superwoman." Chloe replied "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Beca smiled and kissed her "My lack of being sleepy did. So I guess you know I don't have a cousin Percy."

"I know." Chloe nodded "Any more lies before we get married?" Chloe asked. Beca looked thoughtful.

"I actually hate that pink dress your friend Tatiana gave you for your birthday a few years ago." Beca replied, and Chloe slapped her arm playfully, making them laugh.

That night, it was past midnight when Beca and Chloe were coming down from their third orgasms of the night, all of them made in as much silence as possible to avoid Scott or Noah hearing. It had cost to get Beca in the game because she was still quite shaken up, but what had started up as some innocent kisses on Beca's shoulder had transcended into something hotter so slowly Beca hadn't almost realized until she was coming down from her high. Chloe just had a delicate, loving way to treat her that she loved and found endearing.

"Boo…" Beca said suddenly funnily, making Chloe laugh, followed by Beca herself, and their chests shaking with their laughs. Chloe was lying on her back, and Beca was on top of her but half over the mattress and half over her, her face buried into Chloe's neck.

Chloe calmed down and turned her face to see Beca still laughing, her breath tickling her neck. Chloe smiled and gently caressed her face as Beca's laugh started to fade.

"You're so beautiful…" Chloe whispered.

"Thanks babe!" Beca grinned kissing her palm "Hey" she propped her head up against her fist, and adopted a more serious expression "I'm really sorry for all the lies I've told you and that probably would never have come up if Scott hadn't resurged, I swear I won't lie to you ever again for any reason in the world and there are no more lies hidden anywhere. I've thought well about it to make sure there were no more lies."

"Okay then." Chloe curved her lips into a tiny smile "Why did you tell me all those lies?" Beca shrugged.

"Because talking about my family or my childhood hurt too much. There are still many things I would rather forget and others I wish I could keep in my memory clearly forever, but I'm not the person who was more comfortable saying little anymore, that doesn't work in a marriage, doesn't it?" Chloe shook her head a bit.

"I'm afraid not."

"I thought so." Beca nodded "I guess instead of lying I'll just say so when some topics are too hurtful to talk about them in that moment, although I guess I'll have to accept the fact that some things are doomed to be painful forever."

"I don't want you to be a complete open book with me and talk about absolutely everything." Chloe said "I mean, we have the right to keep some stuff to ourselves. I just want to know the things that actively affect you or our marriage or our family in a negative way, and only with the aim to help. If there are things you don't want to say, don't, and is okay, but if they make you depressed, aggressive, unpleasant, or rude towards the ones you love and you won't let them know to try to help you, that's when it's bad to keep things for oneself." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a better idea." Beca smirked, and Chloe caressed her cheek lovingly with a smile.

"Hey, I still want to marry the Beca Mitchell I fell in love with and fall in love with daily, not some weird version of myself that talk things always to the point you lose your privacy."

"I could start describing you my bathroom trips." Beca suggested in a joking way but with a serious expression, and Chloe giggled.

"Don't you dare!"

"No?" Beca smiled tickling her with her fingers "Not even textures? Colors?" Chloe laughed openly now, twisting in laughs trying to escape from the tickling "So you know I'm healthy?"

"No!" Chloe managed to burst out.

"Alright." Beca stopped her tickling and Chloe calmed down "Then kiss me."

"Mmm…" Chloe rolled to face her, and brushed their noses together playfully "'Kay" she acceded before leaning into a sweet, deep kiss.

In the morning, the couple was the first to wake up, and since they knew Scott and Noah would probably be sleeping until later and they had realized the kitchen was almost empty, they left a note saying they were going to do grocery shopping and Scott was in charge, and entangling their fingers, they went to walk through Brooklyn's shops.

"I was thinking in asking Scott to be the best man" Beca commented as they walked. Since Beca had many more close men than Chloe, it was decided Beca would take care of the best man choose. And since they were two women and they couldn't have a bunch of groomsmen to help one of them get ready, they decided to get just the best man and one groomsman to take care of wedding related stuff, including gifts for the male guests and then a number of bridesmaids to help specially the brides.

"It's a good idea, but what about Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"He was already the best man the first time, and he is Noah's godfather." Beca replied "I just recovered a brother I was pretty sure was dead, and we always had such a good relationship, I want that back, and I know he would make a hell of a best man. Jesse will be a groomsman."

"Okay, then we should choose the bridesmaids. Aubrey and Gwen are already in, I propose a couple more." Chloe said.

"My friend Helen Vargas and…" Beca bit her lip thoughtfully "Amy." Amy –Fat Amy- was Beca's dorm mate during her short time in Barden, a Bella, and a close friend still. Chloe nodded.

"Perfect. And Noah can carry the rings and Katy the wedding coins." Chloe suggested "And since Matt and Sophie are so little, they could go with throwing flowers around the aisle before we walk through it, for example." Beca smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Beca was excited "You think Scott will want to walk me down the aisle? Since my father is dead, I was thinking instead of Jesse, it makes sense to ask him." Beca asked, and Chloe grinned.

"I'm sure he will be so pleased, Beca." She stopped walking and smiled at Beca "I'm so happy you're gonna have him there."

"I'm so happy too." Beca grinned "I can't believe he's back and I get to have him again. I won't let this opportunity slip, I want him to be back completely and to help him and take good care of him."

"You're such a great big sis." Chloe threw an arm over Beca's shoulders proudly as they kept walking.

"I owe it to him, I gave him for dead." Beca shrugged and leaned stealing a kiss from Chloe, who chuckled caressing her cheek before giving her another kiss back.

"What colors should we use in the wedding?" Chloe wondered.

"I like blue, and it goes well with the snow." Beca suggested.

"Uhm… I would say blue and gray, but it'll be too cold combination… gold and blue?" Chloe suggested.

"Yes, I like that!" Beca nodded "You said you found a wedding planner company, have they found an officiant?"

"They said they would probably have one this week, they will call us. According to our money, we could invite a hundred people but not one more, Bec. Also, at the place of the wedding, they called this morning, they will have tables ready inside, and the dancing space, and since many of the guests are good singers and stuff I asked them to let a small space ready for whoever would like to perform." Chloe said "We have to start meeting with the tailors, get Scott a suit done and Jesse another one so they match, and Noah, Matt and Danny of course! And we should also get some kind of agreement with the bridesmaids', Katy's and Sophie's dresses."

"And our dresses and the flowers, the decoration, oh, the food, I'll love that part." Beca smiled "But relax, we have plenty of time yet."

Beca grabbed Chloe's ass softly pushing her in for a kiss, and Chloe giggled against her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_Quick reminder you can_ _ **ASK I'm /JULESINNEVERLAND**_ _(you don't have to register) and you can also find me in_ _ **TUMBLR in JUSTAPOINTINTHEBECHLOE**_ _and send me messages, and see all the updates and commentaries about my fics, aswell as all kinds of bechloe, pitch perfect, and sendrick content I find, and suggest prompts._

 _Hey everybody! How are you all doing? The shoutout of the week goes to xcombixgirl because she's the most fierce, loyal reviewer I've ever come across together with others, truth been said, and I try to give you all attention so this week is for her. Thanks girl! And to everybody even if I don't specially mention you, thanks for all the support given. This chapter is really good and I'm sorry some of you already saw it last week cause I put this one instead of 18, now it's all fixed so I hope you understand and enjoy this one better if you already read it last week._

Chapter 19: Flash forward.

Four months before the wedding, Gwen, Aubrey, Jesse, Scott, Beca and Chloe were sitting in the Mitchell's living room, boxes of invitations resting around them ready to be sent and papers all over the meals table, around which they sat, trying to ultimate details. Beca and Chloe just got their wedding dresses, which were just beautiful and pretty warm, with many capes in the skirt part so they would be warm enough, and they were also very soft and comfortable. Chloe's dress had no tail, was long sleeved, the sleeves finishing passing over the back of her hands like a triangle with a small cord engaging around her middle finger. The neck was low-cut. The dress was completed with an also white cape, soft and warm as a tiger, but synthetic because Chloe wouldn't accept wearing animals, and the cape was very elegant, with a beautiful silver brooch, a loose hood, and the cape was really long, so it created a medium tail. Chloe would be wearing tall and elegant white boots with just a bit of heel. And Beca's dress was elegant and sophisticated. It had a medium tail and also low-cut neck, only that the parts of the neck that were around the sides and back of the neck went up a few millimeters, forming a taller and very elegant neck. The sleeves were also long, and she had a beautiful jacket prepared just in case she was too freaking cold, which she knew she would probably be, even being from Maine.

"You know Beale, your family could be smaller." Beca joked as they tried to finish up the invitations after seven hours sitting there working in wedding stuff.

"I'm sorry if I still have living parents, a grandmother and nephews." Chloe snapped stressed. The other five people stared at her like if she had just named Anne a whore. Chloe felt observed at the same time she realized she had said something terrible and she looked up slowly rising her head with a horrified expression as her eyes looked for Beca and her hands reached her own mouth. Beca stared at her with wet eyes and her face reflected astonishment and hurt "I'm such a fool! I'm so sorry Beca. Oh my God I'm so sorry Beca, I'm really sorry, Scott, truly…" Scott looked like if he could commit a murder and he went back to his work, which was putting names and addresses on envelopes "I wasn't thinking, I just snapped without thinking, I'm really sorry, I feel terrible, I don't know how did it occurred to me say such hurtful and horrible words…" Chloe reached for Beca's hands with urgency and Beca moved her hands away to keep doing her work, taking the invitations, letting a few drops of some special cologne for paper they had bought fall on the paper, and putting them into the envelops "Beca please, I'm apologizing, I know I've screwed it up, but I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"I hear you." Beca said coldly in a whisper "Doesn't mean that I've gotten amnesia again."

"Beca…" Chloe looked about to cry, and the others quickly went back to their duties.

"Go back to your duty and please, don't talk to me again for today, or I don't know what I'll say." Beca whispered.

"I'm sorry. Becs, pl…" Chloe started, and that was enough to make Beca snap.

"Shut up Chloe. Just shut the fuck up, because if you start doing this, I will start getting angrier and angrier and saying things I will definitely regret and we'll end the day up with a cancelled wedding, which I would rather avoid. Could you please just don't talk to me for the rest of the day?" Chloe pressed her lips together and nodded. Beca pierced her with her watery eyes filled with anger "Genius, now you're gonna cry? You basically rub in my face that I have no family because except for Scottie, they all died or were murdered, you, you my future wife, and now I'm gonna be left as the horrible human being who is unable to forgive her loving fiancée? Well I forgive you, Chloe Beale, but I don't forget this, I don't, because you have no clue how much it hurts to plan a wedding without some of the most important people in my entire life not only one but two times! You have no clue how much I'd give to be writing their names in these envelops instead of Ms. Culbricksen, who the hell is Ms. Culbricksen anyway?" Beca snapped, her voice elevating by the second. Chloe gulped and breathed deeply, trying to keep herself in check.

"Becs, maybe you should sit down and breathe? Calm down a little bit…" Gwen suggested kindly "We know Chloe crossed the line, but still…"

"That she crossed the line?" Beca said sharply "Gwen sweetie, hitting a teacher is crossing the line, what Chloe did is…" she had moved to look at Gwen and she looked at Chloe again "I don't even…" Beca shrugged.

"What do you want me to do Becs? I apologized a bunch of times, you know I love you and I didn't mean to say that, I would never want to hurt you, I feel really sorry for messing things up like this, you were just joking…" Chloe intervened.

"Are you sure you love me Chloe? Because that wasn't lovable at all." Beca said calmer "I marry you because I'm so in love with you it hurts and I really, really want to be your wife, but that doesn't mean that it isn't a horrible process, because this Chloe, for me is like getting a tattoo, you do it willingly, you want it, you love it at the end, but it hurts to make it. And I can't even put into words the kind of pain I feel inside, physical pain Chloe, the one that aches in your heart and won't let you breathe or gulp properly, every single time we're doing wedding planning and they're not here to help like your parents have been, and you go all excited to them telling them all about our wedding and I can't even see my mother, don't ever get me started on planning a wedding and having a wedding in which your dad doesn't take you to the altar because he was dismembered in the air, and your brother doesn't either because for all you know, he could have been stabbed and bleed to death on the streets. What happens to you Chloe, did you have a headache and couldn't take a simple joke, did you have to hurt me?"

"Beca I love you but for the mother of God, I've apologized, why won't you try to calm down a bit?" Chloe replied, holding back her tears and trying to keep calm "I hurt you by absolute accident and I regret it deeply!" both girls were standing on their feet, Beca's chest rising heavily, her watery eyes piercing Chloe's with an angry frown between her eyebrows, her expression showing disappointment and angriness.

Chloe on the other side was keeping herself together quite good and stood helplessly in front of her, looking at her with pleading eyes. Beca's angriness could or could not be justified, but Chloe knew it was probably the fact that it had been Chloe the one to hurt her which had caused her the most pain, adding to the fact that she was already suffering in silence and keeping herself together. For Chloe it wasn't something new that Beca had been suffering with the planning, Beca had commented it before, and Chloe saw it and always tried to lend her a hand or some words of encouragement, even tried to be the one who took care of the things that could affect Beca more emotionally.

"Beca…" Jesse stood up and calmly rubbed Beca's back lovingly. Beca looked at him, upset written all over her face and body language "Let's take some fresh air, okay? Before things get out of hand?" Beca's frown deepened and for a second Chloe –and she was sure Jesse too- thought Beca was going to start yelling at him, but instead the frown disappeared and she nodded, leading the way to the garden.

When Jesse came back, almost an hour had passed and he informed Beca had gone to her bedroom and that she had asked him to apologize in her name to Gwen, Scott and Aubrey for getting angry in front of them. Since there was some time before dinner, Chloe said goodbye to all the guests, and sat in the living room, getting mentally ready to spend her night there. Without being asked to do that, Scott had cleaned the table and all the things they had up. Chloe saw he was also angry at her, but wouldn't say or do anything because he didn't want to intrude between the two, and probably because Chloe was the co-owner of the house where he lived without paying part of the rent or anything. Scott had been interviewed for a job at Noah's old pre-school, he had been hired and would start working in a couple weeks.

"Scott?" Chloe tempted and saw Scott's back tense up.

"Yes?" Scott asked tensed up.

"Would you mind sitting with me for a moment? I'd like to talk to you, if you'd let me." Chloe asked politely. Her relationship with Scott had become quite close quickly, since Scott liked her a lot for how happy she made Beca, how kind and nice she usually was and how she was friendly and touchy with him, who found it endearing. Chloe liked that he made Beca happy and that he was a lot like Beca in many ways, the same sarcasm and irony, although he was a bit more like Anne inside, more the kind of person who worries too much, looks too much after everybody offering food or whatever, volunteers more, and is more soft since the very beginning.

Scott had nodded and had sat on the other sofa, intertwining his fingers like if he was praying, over his lap, and looking down for a second like if he was mustering the courage to affront that situation. He finally linked eyes with Chloe, giving her a hard, though, expression.

"I'm very sorry for earlier. I know I insulted you too and I'm incredibly sorry for that. I promise it won't happen again, my tongue don't usually slips and I'm sorry when it did it was to say something so hurtful. I'm not usually like that and it wasn't my intention to be it this time." Chloe apologized after a deep breath. Scott let a few seconds in silence, like if he was considering all the possible answers. He finally nodded slowly.

"I forgive you, I know you're a good person deep inside." Scott said finally and Chloe let a breath out that she wasn't conscious to be holding.

"Thank you." Chloe nodded for herself "I love you like a brother more Scott, and I loved your mother so much too, I would never want to be rude or insensitive towards any of you, I would never be hurtful on purpose with you and without a reason. I honestly don't know what came over me, but I just want you to know that I love you and that I would never want to cause you any pain. Any of you."

"Okay." Scott nodded.

"I should go talk to your sister, now that she's calmer." Chloe commented standing up.

"Don't." Scott intervened, and Chloe stared at him questioningly "If she wanted to talk she would be here, just wait until she approaches you. She needs time to be ready and if you approach her now, she'll feel and react like a frightened tiger in a cage without a way out."

Beca only came downstairs for dinner but Chloe knew she was playing with Noah upstairs because she heard the noise. Dinner was quite uncomfortable. Noah seemed confused but helped to keep a good environment and chatted with everyone and got everyone to be a bit more like children, while Beca procured to avoid any interaction with Chloe answering coldly and asking the boys for anything she couldn't reach from the table. After dinner Noah was yawning, so Beca and Chloe got up to tuck him into bed and afterwards Beca went into their own bedroom closing the door behind her. Chloe went back to the living room and found Scott already carried everything into the kitchen. He gave her a goodnight wish and went upstairs, while Chloe went to do the dishes. When she went to the living room, she saw her pillow and a duvet were resting on the sofa and already accommodated, and supposed Beca had brought them while she was busy in the kitchen, so she lied on the sofa and observed the dark ceiling until she fell asleep.

She woke up hours later, although she had the feeling it had been minutes later, when she heard sniffling and felt her duvet be pulled up and someone pressing their body against hers to have room in the sofa. At first she thought Noah had had a nightmare and Beca had forgotten to unlock her door, so he had come to see if Chloe was by any chance in the kitchen or something, but the light of the moon that entered the living room through the windows allowed her to distinguish Beca's hair.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Move." Beca sobbed, so Chloe pressed her back against the back of the sofa and held the duvet up so Beca could slip under it. Beca did so and didn't seem to care the sofa was small for the two of them, entangling their legs and hiding her face into Chloe's chest, putting an arm around her waist. Chloe felt her chest get wet with Beca's tears, so she hugged Beca closer with one arm, drawing soothing fingers on her back with her fingers and leaving light kisses on her temple.

She was going to tell Beca how much she loved her, but instead she decided to show it and she started singing in a low, soft voice, barely more than a whisper, as she felt Beca's back shaking with her sobs under her fingers. Beca, the one who never let anybody see her cry, now didn't seem to know how to do otherwise.

" _I was never alive till the day I was blessed with you. When I hold you late at night, I know what I was put here to do. I turn off the world and listen to you sigh… And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby. No one forever near, the one you can always call, right now all you know to fear are the shadows on your wall. And I'm here close enough to kiss the tears you cry, and I will sing my Angel's Lullaby. So tell me how to stop the years from racing? Is there a secret someone knows? I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing, never be ready to let go. And when the world seems cold, you feel that all of your strength is gone, there may be one tiny voice, your reason to carry on. And when I'm not close enough to kiss the tears you cry, you will sing your Angel's Lullaby. Let this be our Angel's Lullaby_ " Chloe sang. By the time she finished, Beca's back was moving softly and calmly with her deep breathing, the hand that had been gripping her t-shirt for dear life had relaxed, and the only sound was Beca's nasal breathing against her chest. Chloe smiled accommodating closer to Beca, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, for the time it lasted.

Chloe woke up with a loud thud, Beca not beside her anymore. Chloe frowned sitting up, the sun of the early morning illuminating the living room, and she heard something like a ' _ouch!_ ' and a huff.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered leaning over the sofa and finding Beca lying on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table, her eyes tightly closed, and a hand on the back of her head, her face showing pain. Chloe started smiling at the ridiculous picture and then, she giggled.

"Don't you laugh, I'm still mad at you!" Beca yelled, opening her eyes with an angry face, but she didn't seem so serious anymore. It was more like when a kid tells you they're mad while kissing you or asking you to do them a favor, she looked ridiculously adorable and like a child. Chloe pressed her lips together with the shadow of the laugh in her face, trying to keep it together.

"I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?" Chloe asked like if she was speaking to baby Noah, and Beca replied like if she was baby Noah.

"My head, my back, my ass, my heels, my elbow!" Beca complained, the tough veteran completely gone, and Chloe smiled adoringly.

"Do you want kissy kissy to kick the pain away?" Chloe suggested, feeling such a déjà vu for when Noah was a baby. Beca pouted and nodded, and Chloe grinned getting out of the sofa careful with not stepping on Beca. She pushed the coffee table away and knelt beside Beca, who stared at her curiously. Chloe helped her get up and lie on the sofa face down.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked curiously.

"What I said." Chloe replied, and started kissing Beca's heels, taking her feet lovingly between her hands. Chloe climbed on the sofa, griping the back of it to avoid falling and supporting on her knees at both sides of Beca. She pulled Beca's pants down just enough to expose her ass and kissed and massaged her ass, going up and, after putting the pants in right position, pulling Beca's t-shirt up to kiss and rub her back, ignoring the few scars that were here and there. Then she took her arms, and kissed them from shoulders to fingers. She kissed the back of Beca's head too, massaging her skull with her fingers, and looking at the brunette lovingly "What else can I do to make you feel better?"

"Back rub." Beca said with a childish voice that made Chloe grin, before moving to remove her t-shirt and then lying down again, placing her t-shirt beside her. Chloe contemplated Beca's back. There was a pink roses tattoo on her right shoulder that covered part of her scalp, and Beca got when she was sixteen and her grandmother, the only one Beca ever met that was also her father's mother, died, since the flowers were the woman's favorites and remembrance of Beca's grandparents house, whose garden was filled with those flowers, that smelled quite good. The woman's name was Rebeca and Beca was named after her because her parents loved her so much they didn't wait for her to die to give her firstborn her name. That was why Beca was pretty much always Beca, to make a difference between the two women, since they called her grandmother Rebeca. Anne had joked saying Beca's name was like an equation, Rebeca + Anne = Rebeca Anne. Rebeca had also been who helped Anne the most with her children when Ben was out, so they were really close. Another tattoo adorned Beca's back, music frequency's bars, on her middle back, that she had when she was nineteen to remind herself of her love for music.

There was a small scar on her lower back for one time she suffered a shoot-and-through when she was in her second deployment and climbing to an aircraft as fast as she could during a shooting. Chloe still remembered taking care of Beca those months after the hospital released her. The bullet had crashed against a floating rib that crashed against her kidney that she didn't lost by little.

"Chlo?" Beca got her up of her stupor "Back rub?"

"Sure." Chloe smiled putting her hands to work "Sorry, I was just contemplating you."

"I'm such a hottie." Beca murmured against the sofa and Chloe giggled.

"You are."

"An angry hottie." Beca added, and Chloe nodded for herself, her hands pressing Beca's tight muscles trying to relieve them a little.

Chloe massaged her in silence, thinking in her own things, for a long time. Beca was drifting into sleep again when Chloe made another sound.

"I feel you, you know?" Chloe said. Beca's eyes opened a bit.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I know what you're feeling, because I'm angry too. I love you and I hate you all at the same time." Chloe said. Beca rolled to face her and, seeing Chloe's sad expression looking down, she sat in front of Chloe, making her sit on the sofa.

"Talk to me." Beca asked.

"Last night you said you forgave me but didn't forget what happened. It happens the same to me too, I said I forgave everything you did and said to me, but didn't mean I was just going to forget it. I won't. I will never forget that, because I gave you my heart and you broke it and I promised myself as I signed the divorce papers that I would never give anybody the power to hurt me so much ever again. That I would fix myself for Noah, and we would be alone if it was necessary, but no one was going to cause us that pain ever again." Beca looked sadly and guilty at her "But I did. I grew close with Jared because he was a best friend, he helped with this complicated case so much, he seemed to have such a big heart, he played with Noah like you hadn't done in forever… I believed his words because I'm the same empathic, sensitive, touchy person I've always been, deep inside, and I couldn't bear with the thought that love would never exist again for me, I wanted to believe I hadn't lost my soul mate yet, that it was out there somewhere and maybe Jared was, and he broke me again." Beca clenched her teeth "I'm trying to come back to you at the same time I'm trying to fix myself Bec, but sometimes I'm not sure if I'm still as in love with you as I used to be, if I'm just trying to give Noah what he wants, if I'm trying to recover my comfortable, safe place, and live my fairytale, if I just love how you treat me… sometimes I'm unsure. Because last night, when you were yelling at me, I wasn't quite there. I was mostly four years ago when you were called for Afghanistan and you were so upset and I tried to tell you something nice to make you feel better and you started yelling at me just like last night. Saying that I didn't understand, that I got to be here all comfy and happy while you were risking your life and that then you were the bad guy and the one to take the blame while I wanted to leave you, that I was probably craving for you to go so I could fuck some other person. You said I was an ungrateful piece of shit, that I was always hoping for you to die out there so I would be free from you, that you wouldn't divorce me, wouldn't give me the satisfaction, because I didn't deserve it. And you drank so much your breath always smelled like vodka, and you would barely interact with Noah and when you did it was mostly in tears. You would say things like I never loved you and that I was wishing to take your son away from you, and then you would go crying to Noah, who already spoke and understood many things because he was four, telling him how bad mother and wife I was, how anybody was going to pull him away from you, how you loved him and he was yours and only yours… you broke me." Chloe wasn't crying, but her voice was barely a whisper.

"You were trying to hurt me last night, weren't you?" Beca whispered in realization "You have so much hate towards me in some place of you that when you were feeling tired and sick of so much working and I was playing jokes, I bothered you and it was only a small drop to empty a very full glass, so you wanted to hurt me and that's what you did."

"I didn't mean to say anything about your family." Chloe sobbed suddenly "I loved Anne like my own mother and I have so much respect towards Benjamin, I would never bring them into our arguments. I wanted to call you asshole or something that hurt but didn't have to do with them, that wasn't as big words. And it slipped and I'm truly sorry."

Beca sighed and nodded.

"Get dressed and grab something for breakfast. I'll do the same, I'll write the boys a note, and then we're going to go somewhere quiet where we don't bother anybody or be bothered, and we're gonna talk things out. And it's going to be okay." Beca said.

They walked to a park that was quite big and then sat on the grass in some hidden part between some trees and bushes. Beca took Chloe's hand and Chloe sighed.

"I know what I did was… unforgivable and unforgettable. I know I messed things up right, Noah's right not trusting me completely yet and I don't expect things to be easy with you, I know it'll take time to bring us together again as a family. Chloe, I can't tell you enough times how sorry I am because I caused a kind of pain that it's too deep and hurtful, but I need you to be in a good disposition if we are going to get married, I can't marry you if you'll try to cause me pain every time you're not feeling a hundred percent." Beca said, and Chloe nodded slowly.

"Swear to me you're in love to me. Swear it on your parent's graves that you will never hurt me again on purpose." Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"I swear it on all the graves of my family, I will never, ever, even try to hurt you on purpose. That I will spend every remaining day I have left to live trying to show you how much I love you, how much you and Noah mean to me, how much I regret all the pain I've put you through, and trying to make you happy." Beca said sincerely "But I can't promise you that if you hurt me like you did last night, I won't get really angry. Not the kind of small discussions and arguments a normal marriage has, but strong angriness Chloe, the kind I never want to feel ever again and I do meditation so that should help."

"Then I can do my best to fix myself. I'll go to therapy, I'll try to feel better. I can do that, because I'm in love with you and I want us to work this time, to be together, I love what we have and what we are, and the family we made." Chloe said.

"Are you sure you're in love with me?" Beca asked.

"With the way I was looking at you sleep last night? Yeah." Chloe smirked and Beca smiled "Are you still angry for last night?"

Beca bit her lip thoughtful and shook her head.

"No." Beca replied "It's actually kind of funny if you think about it, my family is going to help us economically saving the money of their invitations after all." Beca smiled a bit, and Chloe did too.

"My girl…" Chloe took Beca's face between her hands and pressed her cheeks together so Beca's mouth looked like a fish's mouth, and laughed.

"C'mere ginger." Beca smiled and launched forward, capturing Chloe's lips in a loving kiss.

Chloe's parents came later home to help them, along with Gwen and her husband and the Swansons. They had many stuff for the wedding to do yet.

"Baby it's cold outside…" Beca was singing in a joking way as she went through the catalogues for the decorations.

"Stop it." Chloe laughed and Beca smiled "You're from Maine, if someone won't be cold are you and Scott."

"You're gonna be ginger 'Red Riding Hood' with a white riding hood." Beca commented "Adorable warm polar bear…" Chloe gave her the tongue and Beca smirked "Noah, we have the food testing tomorrow boy."

"Yey!" Noah had decided to stay around and help for a bit "Is it gonna be delicious?"

"It's a wedding menu, it's gonna be outstanding." Beca promised.

"Plus, our friend Chef Flo is doing it." Jesse added.

"Beca, you gotta decide right here if you want a minute or two of silence for your parents." Charles commented. He was revising the paperwork to make sure the girls had everything done.

"Sure, a minute is enough." Beca nodded.

"You told me to remind you to check your soldier buddies weren't out of the country for the wedding." Scott reminded her while replying email confirmations of assistance.

"Right on it." Beca quickly pushed buttons of her cell and pressed it against her ear "Xander, it's Mitchell, from the 176? Yeah, listen, I need like urgent updates in some names, right? Yeah, just know if and when they aren't in America, you know, deployments and stuff… yeah, and uh, if they live or not, 'cause these days you never know, y'know? Exactly. So let's see… Birghmingan, Davenport, Wlazeeslawsky, Neemart, Hux, and Irlington. Yeah. Okay, so you have my number right? Just give me a call if any of this changes, the minute they get deployed or killed, I wanna know. Thank you man, I owe you one. No, they already know I'm keeping an eye on them, you see I'm getting married. Yep, the hot ginger chick…" she added looking at Chloe with a smirk. Chloe blushed and kept working on her thing "Thank you, your invitation should be arriving around next week by the way, we sent them today. Thanks man, give kisses to the kids from me! bye!" She hung up "Everybody okay and in American ground, for now. My friend Irlington apparently just came back, so it's luck!"

"Good for us." Chloe smiled.

"Hey Becs, what the hell means this?" Scott smiled at his phone "Cynthia-Rose confirmation to your wedding is 'I wouldn't miss Falcon's wed for anything?' who is Falcon? You? Because you're like this close to having feathers." Scott joked, and Beca slapped him on the back of his head playfully.

"I am The Falcon." Beca replied with a smirk "Jealous bastard." Scott chuckled.

"Your mouth is actually capable of doing killing things then?" Scott joked, and Beca and Chloe blushed to their ears "Sounds like a Superhero name, I guess Superwoman was taken."

"Listen you brat." Beca said playfully "In the Air Force we give nicknames according to how you fly. I've met Flies, and I was given the Falcon, which for your information, I inherited from dad like first day into pilot training, you know why?"

"Because you're B. M. too?" Scott said without being serious.

"That and because I fly like a freakin' falcon, you should've seen, I take those heavy beasts in the air like if they were paper, and also because I have the eyes. You know when you glare and the other's legs weaken, and also you know, I see well from the sky." Beca explained.

"Ohh… so you don't have feathers in unexpected places?" Scott joked looking down to Beca's inner thighs for a second.

"My God my son has more adult mind than you!" Beca laughed slapping him with the decorations' magazine friendly.

"I can assure you she doesn't have feathers Scottie." Chloe joined the mocking "But she does yell like a f…"

"I don't wanna hear!" Aubrey started laughing.

"How did such an innocent chat became so naughty…" Charles murmured, and the others burst into laughing.

The next day, Beca and Chloe had their first class of classical dance for their wedding. They only needed to refresh their knowledge, so they had only wanted a couple lessons per month, which would be one now, then two in September, two in October, two in November, and the last one just a few days prior to the wedding. It was mostly to show off at their first dance, since they never really had a proper one, or time for classes, and what they knew was due to Beca's Air Force balls, but this time they wanted to be one with each other and the dance and move gracefully.

They had chosen the song 'You're where I belong' by Trisha Yearwood, because it was a special song to them. Back in the year 2000 the song was created and when 2001 came, they had their respective graduations, Chloe at Barden University majored in Social Work and Sociology while Beca at Northern Georgia Military College majored in Aerospace Engineering. They both graduated with honors, and they both had big parties to which the other came as officially their girlfriend. At Beca's graduation they danced a bit and then went to Georgia's beaches and contemplated the stars while talking about their lives and futures, it was rather a calm thing, and when Chloe's graduation came a month later, in July, and just a few days after Beca had entered the US Air Force. Beca came by surprise, having told her firstly that she wouldn't be able to make it because of the hardcore training, and ended up coming in her blue uniform, and surprising Chloe with a big boutique of roses and a silver necklace Chloe still had. In the second Beca surprised Chloe, the redhead had ran towards Beca and they had kissed right there in the middle of the dance floor of the party, and then 'You're where I belong' had started playing, and Beca had started slow dancing with Chloe, and it had been their first slow dance. Also, because Beca was dressed as an airman basic, people thought she was a soldier who just came from war and surprised Chloe, and applauded and made one hell of a public.

Later in life, that song was being hummed by Chloe to bring Noah back to sleep in her arms when Beca came all the way from Iraq and met her son, so it only made sense for them to include it as their first dance as the Mitchells, the last name they had chosen to have like the first time, to avoid having to change Noah's name.

And as they danced, Beca felt the was falling more in love with Chloe. Chloe was an amazing dancer, and although Beca wasn't and had the stiffness of a soldier, she had had time and opportunities enough to practice, through Air Force Balls, parties and stuff, so she wasn't so bad herself. But Chloe was so beautiful and also was in ballet classes from her six to her fourteen years old, so she moved so gracefully and perfectly. Because Chloe was used to not being the lead thanks to ballet, Beca was the lead in the dancing, and had the chance to move less –the harder job was ironically for the submissive and Chloe was excellent at that- and contemplate Chloe with delight and a stupid grin on her face as her heart beat rapidly and she fell she was about to hold Chloe in her arms tightly and never let her go because God, she loved that woman crazier than she thought, or than she considered healthy. Also, the freakin' lyrics made Beca's heart flinch, because they were so their life.

' _I am home now, home now. I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you. I'm not alone now, alone now, 'cause you've taken in my heart from the cold. All I know is every time I look into your eyes I know, I know you're where I belong. I belong with you. You're where I belong and I know it's the truth, you're part of my heart. There's nothing I can do. Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm, my baby, you're where I belong_ ' was just like how Beca had spent so many months away from home at wars, and then she had taken painful three years and four months to go back home, not to that small apartment, but to Chloe's arms, because her home was a person, and it was Chloe. How Beca had felt so alone, so sad, so cold, for more than three years until Chloe had taken her back, back in her life, her home, her heart, her arms, and away from the cold. It was also the story of both trying to forget the other and move on but not being able to, no matter how hard or radically they tried, because they were the best part of the other, and kept each other warm.

Then there was that part that said ' _You're my first taste, first taste, of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known, you're my safe place, safe place, from a world that can be so cruel and cold. You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile that lets me know I'm home_ ' it was pure life of theirs. Chloe had been the one to take Beca out of the closet, they hadn't been each other's first kiss, but Chloe was Beca's first kiss, and Chloe swore in all her life she had never been kissed like how Beca did. Beca had already lost her virginity in high school, but she swore she never enjoyed sex as much as when it was with Chloe, and in fact, she never had sex with anybody else but Chloe after their first time together. Beca also liked to say and think that she may have had sex before, but that she was never made love nor she ever made love to anybody until Chloe came. So they considered each other their firsts, not to mention they were each other's first serious relationship longer than two years, first housemates, first wives, first slow dance partners, and first many other things. They were without a doubt, they both would swear, the sweetest feeling the other had known, they were who showed the other what that was like, and they both knew what a cruel and cold felt like, but Beca, that had had the hardest and toughest taste of that, felt in her heart so well how Chloe was her safe place, the only one she ever slept with without a single nightmare, the only one who knew completely well how to make her feel safe, warm, at home, and calm.

Of course there were tears –the first lessons were pure emotional torture, and more if one of them or the both of them were in their periods- and not a single time they went through the whole dance without glassy eyes.

By the time they were able to rehearse the whole dance, and by then it was already mid October, Beca found herself incapable of not staring at Chloe while they danced with glassy eyes and an uncontrollable dumb grin on her face that sometimes made Chloe laugh. Beca was the reason the learning process went slower, because a bunch of times Beca would forget that they were dancing and she wouldn't do the next step, busy watching Chloe, or she would start crying uncontrollably, or she would get so loving and needy Chloe couldn't get her off her, nor that she wanted to. Also, their therapy, that recently had complemented with couple counseling, was going so good they started acting like teens in love or just married people. Chloe became more patient, less angry, less heartbroken, more forgiving, and less insecure, while Beca became a bit less broken inside, more collaborating, more understanding, more comprehensive, more relaxed, less tensed up, less stressed, and less victimized.

"Baby, can I bring you anything from the kitchen?" Beca was asking Chloe in a sweet whisper during a dinner at Chloe's childhood home with her whole family –including eighty seven year old grandma Elise Beale, Charles' brother Ron with her wife Eleonor and their children Stephan, Gabriel and Joyce and the few grandchildren, and Scott- when November was beginning. They had gotten used to speak more tenderly with each other, mostly in front of other people so they could have more privacy, because more tenderly often involved lower tone. That was great to avoid feeling like they were angry or anything at each other, and they also found out that they talked too high and their throats were much more relaxed now.

"No, thank you love." Chloe smiled and gave her a peek on the lips, stroking the hand Beca had put on her shoulder. It wasn't an effort to be more understanding or lovelier, they just genuinely wanted to please the other, now that they understood each other's point of view better.

"Okay." Beca smiled after the kiss "I'm gonna go help your dad." Charles had gone to cut more bread for the table "Mr. Beale, can I offer you any help?" Beca asked entering the kitchen, finding Charles cutting the bread by the counter, giving her his back. He seemed not to be moving, and he didn't reply "Mr. Beale? Charles?" Beca tried, unsuccessfully. Then, all of the sudden, he was fainting, and Beca ran in time to put her arms under his armpits and support his weight before he hurt himself against the floor "Help! Help!" Beca called with all the strength her lungs could muster.


	20. Chapter 20

_Quick reminder you can_ _ **ASK I'm /JULESINNEVERLAND**_ _(you don't have to register) and you can also find me in_ _ **TUMBLR in JUSTAPOINTINTHEBECHLOE**_ _and send me messages, and see all the updates and commentaries about my fics, aswell as all kinds of bechloe, pitch perfect, and sendrick content I find, and suggest prompts._

 _This is a very eventful chapter! Hope you guys like it. Also, I have an exam on Friday and also a few other things to take care of, so I don't know if the next chapters will be on Friday or Saturday. I would put them Thursday, but I have an exam on Friday so it's not a good idea to distract me with this ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Before December.**

While she heard a rush of steps and chairs moving, she carefully laid the man, that was in his late seventies, and knelt next to him, checking his pulse, that she barely could find. She slapped him softly to try to wake him up, without success.

"Charles, wake up Charles." Beca urged.

"What happened?" Chloe yelled entering the kitchen, and Beca turned back in time to see half breathless family standing by the doorstep. Gwen's eyes had widened and she ran to her father, while Beca stepped aside to give her room.

"I don't know, I asked him how could I help, and I was behind him, and then he fainted, I just got to catch him before he hurt himself against the floor." Beca replied. Chloe knelt beside Beca while Gwen, knelt on her father's other side, was checking his pulse on his neck.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Gwen instructed "I can barely find a pulse. Mom was dad sick or something?" she asked looking up to her mother, that stood anxiously behind Chloe and Beca.

"No, no." Elizabeth replied. Beca meanwhile was quick to call 911 while Gwen started trying to make her father's heart beat strongly, making pressure on his chest with her hands.

"Can I do anything Gwen?" Chloe asked fearful.

"Get a towel wet and refresh his face, maybe he'll wake up that way." Gwen asked. She could feel Charles' heart beating weakly under her hands, and tried to help it beat properly. Chloe moved quickly and did as she was told, whispering for her father to wake up –and sometimes the fuck up, as Beca could hear- while Gwen made the mouth to mouth between compressions to make sure he was getting oxygen enough.

After a few minutes, Charles woke up, and he seemed to be feeling good enough to be sitting, so he sat, and told Gwen his chest had bothered before he fainted, and she rubbed his back.

"Are you feeling better Charlie?" Charles' mother asked looking at her son worriedly.

"Yeah, a bit." Charles nodded "I have such a great doctor." He added smiling at Gwen.

"Do we call 911 tell them not to come?" Charles' brother asked.

"No, they are going to come and you" Gwen looked at her father "are going to the hospital, so they can do you some tests and make sure everything is okay."

"But I didn't even study, honey." Charles joked, and Beca smirked seeing he was smiling at her while his daughters seemed to be debating whether to slap the back of his head or not.

That leaded to a peacemaker surgery a couple hours later. While Scott had taken Noah and his two cousins home, Beca sat with Chloe, Finn, Elizabeth, Ron, Eleonor, Elise, Stephan, Gabriel and Joyce, on a bunch of chairs in a small waiting room, while Gwen had gone to change and be present during the whole surgery, even if she had forbidden to intervene in it. Beca, who knew what it was to lose a father, and to be worried sick about one, patiently sat in silence behind Chloe, with an arm around her shoulders, while Chloe supported her head on her shoulder. And later that day, she stood patiently in Charles' room as his closest family sat next to him and talked to him a little, before dinner time came and Beca convinced Chloe it was time to leave the room.

Chloe was unusually quiet during the drive home and Beca didn't try to get her into any conversation in particular. When they got home, Chloe whispered something about going to lie down for a bit, Beca updated Scott while making dinner, and then left him to finish the job while he went to talk to Noah.

"Grandpa Charlie had something wrong in his heart, nothing the doctors couldn't fix, but it required a surgery to fix it, so they had to take him into the hospital." Beca was explaining, sitting in the living room with her son "Grandpa will be perfectly fine, but you see, surgeries take a lot of energy for the patient and also cause some post-effects such as some pain from time to time, great tiredness, and since your grandpa had heart surgery, he also needs some help to breathe until he recovers, so in the meantime his heart won't have to do much effort. That's why he has to stay in the hospital for a few days, and mamma and I will be going there to make him some company and make sure he doesn't get bored, but you'll stay with your Uncle Scott, and if you want, he will take you with the Swansons from time to time. Once your grandpa recovers, he will feel great again and you'll be able to visit him again."

"Can I go to visit him to the hospital?" Noah asked.

"No you can't, because you're too young and the guard of the hospital won't let you. They only let older people visit because hospitals are boxes of illnesses and youngsters have a worse immune system to protect them from that than older people." Beca explained.

"Where is mamma?" Noah asked with a frown.

"She felt tired after all the time we've been at the hospital waiting for news on grandpa, so she has gone to take a nap. Will you help Uncle Scott with dinner and I'll go see mamma in the meantime?" the eight year old nodded and ran to the kitchen, while Beca climbed the stairs up to what had been Chloe's and Beca's bedroom for the past eighteen years, with the small interruption of their divorce.

Their bedroom wasn't too big or too small. It had a bed big enough for the two of them plus the occasional visit of Noah, a couple bedside tables with their lamps, a big built-in closet, a chest of drawers, and a desk with its chair, on top of the table resting a small mirror supported on a horizontal shaft. There were also two windows that lead to the street. Beca was prepared to find Chloe on her bed, maybe crying, but instead, she found Chloe sitting in front of the desk, her arms crossed on the desk and her head lying there. Her eyes were lost and her breathing was steady and calm. Beca walked into the room closing the door behind her. She didn't bother to be too quiet, so Chloe wouldn't startle, and she stood behind Chloe rubbing her back softly. She knew she would talk when she felt ready.

"'Each of us is merely a small instrument; all of us, after accomplishing our mission, will disappear.'" Chloe said suddenly in a bare whisper, and sighed deeply "Mother Teresa." Beca nodded slowly.

"Good sentence, even though I don't share the opinion." Beca replied.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked. Beca bit her lip.

"I think that some people die so others can have what's needed to accomplish their missions, but that most people, at least the good ones, when they've accomplished one mission, life gives them another. And another, and another. Until their last mission is, when they are really old, recollect the fruit of their efforts and sacrifices, and then rest forever. But your father is not old enough for that." Beca replied and Chloe nodded slowly.

"I hope you're right." Chloe breathed out.

"You're wondering about mortality." Beca stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because when I was a kid, I did, too. I've done it all my life actually."

"We give parents for granted, don't we? They're always there and it's hard to think one day they won't be until it happens. We think it will never be them, but one day it will be, and then we will be the next ones in line. They teach us everything they can" Chloe sighed "and then they leave. I had never stopped… to think there will be a world one day without my mom and dad… and now Í realize I hadn't because I can't even imagine it, it's too dark."

Beca sighed and nodded, sitting on the bed behind Chloe and intertwining her fingers, her elbows on her knees.

"It is hard to imagine." Beca said "But you don't have to, Chloe, not yet. It won't serve you to be prepared, nothing will, trust me with that, so don't even try. Your father is alive. Don't worry about the day he won't be, because spending your life worrying about that won't let you enjoy the fact that for now, he's alive."

"I can't avoid it, now is like if Death was finally there, present, waiting for the right moment to take him away. Hadn't you find him, would he be alive? For how long is he alive, Bec?"

"I don't know, but I strongly recommend you to not think about it. I did with my father, for eighteen years, and it was pure torture. So much if I look back I can barely remember a few moments of my childhood, but what I remember the most are feelings. Bad feelings. The fear, the anxiety, the worry, or how scary it was when the phone sounded at night, and how tightly I hugged him every time he was back, begging him not to leave us again. Not to leave me."

They kept a long silence, until Chloe sat beside Beca, and when Beca looked at her, tears were falling freely through the redhead's cheeks.

"I don't think I'm strong or intelligent enough to keep going without him." Chloe sobbed.

"The day it happens, you'll discover you're stronger than you could possibly imagine." Beca assured taking her hand.

"I wanna be strong for him now… but… I don't… know how to…"

"It's okay." Beca smiled at her "Children aren't supposed to be strong for their parents, and they know, understand, and don't expect you to. Just be there for him and try to help him feel better. He'll recover, and I'm sure he will get to meet our own grandchildren one day." Chloe chuckled through the tears and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. Beca held her tightly as she cried, rubbing her shaking back.

"I'm afraid." Chloe sobbed.

"It's sensible to be so." Beca pressed a kiss against the piece of Chloe's head she could kiss from her shoulder "Don't let fear consume you baby, it will deprive you from enjoying life as it is."

Chloe pushed Beca against the mattress without stopping crying in her arms and hugging her, and lied on top of Beca, who wrapped her arms ever so tightly around her. Chloe didn't feel hungry later, so Beca went downstairs alone so their son would have some sense of peace, normality, and that there was no reason to panic, she simply told him Chloe was more tired than hungry so she was going to sleep, despite the fact that Chloe slept mostly bad all night. She had such a fear of losing her father, probably augmented by the fact that she had seen Beca suffer her father's lost and knew she would never in her life get over a loss like that, that all her nightmares came to remind her there was a possibility. Beca hugged her close all night and every time she heard Chloe whimper, moan or whisper things, she kissed her back to a calm dream.

"Eat." Beca pushed Chloe during breakfast in the morning, putting a big plate of pancakes in front of her "We're gonna go visit your father, and you can't faint or your sister will loss all her hair from stress."

"I can't, I'm not hungry." Chloe murmured yawning.

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten anything in like the past twenty hours, you need to get something in there or you'll get sick and the last thing your family needs is two members in the hospital." Beca said sitting beside Chloe and rubbing her back "You lost your appetite because your own anxiety and fear, but if you only tried, you would get that appetite back in a blink, and it will make you feel so much better Chlo. Please?"

Chloe sighed and accepted a piece of pancake that Beca had cut, pinched with a fork, and carried to Chloe's mouth. Beca feed Chloe while Chloe supported her face on her hands for like ten minutes until Chloe decided she could feed herself. Afterward, they kissed Noah goodbye, got dressed and left.

Charles was awake and in a good mood, and he was told he could go back home the following day in the afternoon, which got his mood to be even better. He had to do some breathing therapy, which Beca was familiar with so Charles took her as his master to introduce her to the topic. Beca also made sure to bring cookies and give them away between the whole family, to make sure everybody had a good dose of sugar in their blood.

A few days later, Chloe could finally go back to her old self, and as Beca massaged her shoulders one night in their bedroom, she felt all the tensions go away. Chloe hissed and whimpered a little when Beca got rid of a gigantic nude on her scalp, and then relaxed again against those hands, feeling Beca's lips on her neck.

"Sorry." Beca whispered "You're so tense." Beca added, kissing behind her ear.

"I bet you know how to relax me." Chloe whispered with insinuation, and Beca chuckled sucking the back of Chloe's ear, to which the redhead moaned.

"I have an idea." Beca said "Lie down, t-shirt off, face up and legs spread."

. . .

Beca yelled against Chloe's hand, coming down from her own high after giving Chloe one. Chloe chuckled kissing her way up to Beca's lips, as the brunette lied in the middle of the bed, her eyes closed, her hair smeared all over the bed and her lips parted invitingly, which Chloe used as a great opportunity to kiss her.

"Can you believe in less than two months we'll be married again?" Chloe smiled, and Beca opened her eyes a bit. She looked like if she just face palmed a wall.

"No." Beca smiled, reaching for Chloe's lips again "Hey, would you want to get pregnant again?"

"Sure, we've talked about having more children since before Noah was born." Chloe said smiling against her lips.

"How much do you want to wait? Like, next year? Because y'know, next year would be fun."

"Okay." Chloe smiled "We'll be forty soon, so yeah, let's be quick. I want a beautiful little brother or sister for our prince."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Chloe and Beca grinned at each other.

"Chloe Beale, I'm never letting you go again." And with that, Beca crashed her lips against hers, rolling to be on top again, making out with her.

Chloe smiled kissing her and feeling her hands all over her body and their breasts squashing together.

"Moms!" Noah yelled.

"Oh, shoot!" Beca cried, jumping to get the sheets, failing and falling to the floor carrying their duvet with her at the same time Noah opened the door and Chloe pulled from the sheets to cover herself.

"Yes honey?" Chloe asked Noah trying to look calm, as Noah stared at her suspiciously.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" Noah frowned "Where's mom?"

"She…" Chloe eyes the duvet on the floor, covering her "In the bathroom." She lied, because saying Beca had fallen would lead to questions such as 'why has she fallen' 'why are you nude' 'what's that white thing on the sheets' that she didn't want to answer "Baby, you can't sleep here tonight honey, because momma moves a lot in her sleep and she will kick your butt. But go to your bedroom and I'll be there in five minutes to hold you and sing you to sleep, alright?"

"Okay." Noah nodded and left the room. Chloe leaned over Beca.

"Sweetie, he's gone, you can come up." Beca didn't move and Chloe frowned "Beca? Beca!" she knelt on the floor next to the lump, and disentangled Beca from the duvet she had been left entangled with. Beca was lying on her side in a fetal position, her hair covering her face, but Chloe realized she was breathing like if she was sobbing, difficultly "Beca baby, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself too bad?"

Chloe knew better than to try to sit Beca up, just in case she had hurt her head, so she just leaned over her and removed the hair from her face. The brunette had her eyes half opened and glassy, but she didn't seem to be seeing, just looking. She was breathing like she had just run fifty meters, and Chloe grew more concerned, feeling with her hands for Beca's inhaler reaching to Beca's bedside table, and putting it into Beca's parted lips, pulsing the button for her.

"Breathe baby, it's okay, you're fine." Chloe assured her rubbing her arm while Beca breathed. Her eyes seemed to focus again, and moved towards the inhaler first, and then towards Chloe. Her hand reached towards the inhaler and removed it from her mouth, taking a deep breath afterwards "Better?"

"I wasn't having an attack." Beca whispered, giving Chloe the inhaler, and Chloe put it back on the bedside table. Beca whimpered rolling to face Chloe, putting a hand on the lump growing on her head. Chloe helped her sit and covered them both with the duvet as Beca leaned against her chest "I had a flashback. When I fell, I had a bad flashback."

"What was it about?" Chloe asked.

"One time Morrison was… penetrating me… against a wall." Beca frowned "We heard some noise, and he threw me against the floor. He threw himself on top of me and pressed my head against the floor saying if I made a noise and they found us, he was going to do me really bad things. So I shut up. But I remember how my head and my body hurt, how dizzy I felt, how afraid I was, and how much he weighted, on top of me. And I just… I had a flashback and went back to that."

"My sweet child…" Chloe hugged her tightly, kissing her head "You're safe, you know that, right? Nothing's gonna happen to you anymore."

"God I hope so Chlo." Beca snuggled against her.

"Listen, our son couldn't sleep and wanted to sleep with us. I told him I would go and help him fall asleep, can you wait for me on the bed and I'll be here in a minute so we can snuggle?"

"Sure. Go, Supermom." Beca smiled and kissed her "Thank you."

"Anytime." Chloe smiled.

When Chloe came back to their bedroom, Beca was already deep asleep, the soft snores she made filling the room as she lied on her back facing the crook of her elbow, her head on her hand. Chloe climbed next to her and kissed her before snuggling against her. There was a stop in Beca's snores as the brunette woke up to wrap her arms around Chloe and fell asleep again shortly after, her snores coming again. It was in that moment that Chloe swore herself she would never leave that woman, if she hadn't swore that before.

Beca was alone at home that morning. Scott was in the library, because he always went there after work, that only lasted two and sometimes three hours in the morning, before he had to go for the afternoon to New York University, where he was studying to become a teacher. Chloe was at work, Noah was at school, and she hadn't yet decided what to do with her life. She had discussed the club thing with Chloe, and the redhead had been very excited about it, but Beca couldn't bring herself to start yet. Deciding she needed some more time without a job, she decided to wait until January to start moving. She was washing the dishes when her cell sounded.

"Beca." Beca replied, and grinned "Hi babe!"

"Hi!" Chloe sounded nervous "Listen Bec, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything for you hottie." Beca replied.

"I have just been called by a woman… she has a baby, a two year old, and her husband, well, he's violent and a drunk, he's barely at home but when he is hell breaks loose. She said she was hearing the door open for him to come in, and she can't call the police because they will take her daughter away, when she's a good, loving mother and I can't let that baby be in the system's disastrous management while I prove her mother is a good person." Chloe was talking really fast and nervously "She needs me to go there so he won't hurt them. He usually doesn't if I'm there, and even if he would, I wouldn't let him. I'm driving super fast there, but I had to be at another house outside of the City and there's a lot of traffic, and…"

"I'll go. Tell me where it is." Beca nodded for herself.

"Thank you." Chloe breathed out, and gave her the address "He's dangerous Beca, be prepared. I'm going with an order from my boss to bring her and her daughter to a temporary home ready for them where he won't find them, but I need you to deal with this until I get there."

"I'm already moving Chlo." Beca said running to get her jacket "Listen, drive slowly and carefully, you have all the time in the world. I've fought worse. Do you think I'll need my gun?"

"Maybe." Chloe replied "But only to make him fear you, do not shoot anybody Beca."

"I'll go without it then, I think I can handle him alone. Don't worry and please, drive carefully."

"I will, thank you babe. Be careful you too. Tell her you're Noah's mother and she will understand without her husband knowing I'm going."

Sometimes Beca hated Chloe's work, thinking she confronted these kinds of things on a daily basis. She guessed, as she got into her car, that Chloe would usually call police, but if they arrived now before Chloe had the chance to show them her orders and the papers, the child would spend a night in a fosters' house, and she wouldn't let that happen.

The house wasn't too far away, only four blocks away that in car, she drove in no time. It was a small block of apartments, and Beca found the door of the block opened already, so she climbed the stairs until she stood in front of the door of that family. She knocked the door.

"Lea? I'm Noah's mom! Remember I was coming today?" she yelled knocking the door, hearing yelling inside. When she thought the noise was only increasing, she decided it was time for drastic measures "Lea, I'm going to come in!" She yelled. She walked backwards to take speed, and ran towards it, hitting it with her shoulder and knocking down the door. She moved her shoulder to make sure she hadn't hurt it, and looked around. She was in a humble apartment and now the yelling was easy to hear. A baby was crying, a woman was crying, and a man was yelling.

"Ungrateful whore, give me the baby before I kill you! I swear, I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill that baby of yours, because she's not my daughter! You had her with that son of a bitch, didn't you?" startled by the powerful and angry yelling, Beca was already walking quickly towards it "Stupid bitch, may you rest in hell, I hate you, I hate you Lea, you're the worst ever happened to us, you deserve to die and be eaten by birds and bears!"

"Hey!" Beca yelled angrily, arriving the living room. It was a small room. A table and several chairs were thrown on the floor, and there was a mother crying knelt on a corner of the room, sitting on the floor giving her back to a man, while a baby cried in her arms. The man was slim, short, had a knife on his hand and from there Beca smelled whiskey. He immediately turned around to look at Beca "Get the hell away from them! They're your family, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Go away! Don't get your filthy nose in our business if you want to live!" the man yelled at her, approaching menacingly "Go!" he growled.

"No!" Beca yelled "Why don't you go? You're an embarrassment of a man! If your mother saw what you are, she would've regretted having you! I would!"

The man yelled in frustration and would've stabbed Beca if she hadn't moved to avoid the knife and hit him. They were fighting for a long time, with fists and kicks, the knife falling in the process, until Chloe arrived.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled.

"Take Lea and the baby, and GO!" Beca yelled back, moving in time to avoid a punch. She barely saw Chloe run to the other girls, taking them to her car, while Beca and the man fought.

Chloe came a few minutes later after putting the women into her car, yelling she had called the police so the man better stopped. He stopped, and Beca grunted getting up from the floor, where the last kick had sent her, her lip swollen and bleeding. But he was worse, his forehead was bleeding, Beca was pretty sure one of his ribs had broken, and he was filled with bruises. The man took the knife and ran towards Chloe. Before Beca or Chloe could even see it coming, he moved the knife to cause a red line on Chloe's abdomen, right bellow her chest, before running away.

"Chlo!" Beca ran towards Chloe, who looked in pain and was covering the wound with her hands as blood slid between her fingers "Chlo." Beca moved Chloe to sit on the small sofa, and laid her on it "Lie down, let me see." She said, tenderly removing Chloe's hands from the wound. Chloe's eyes shut close tightly, and she moaned in pain. Beca pulled the sweater up, and ran to get a wet towel. While she did this, they heard shoots and Beca's face went white. Distracting herself, she ran back to Chloe, who was pale and making pained noises, and pressed the towel against the wound, to remove the blood and see it "Okay, is a clean, not too big, cut. I doubt it's too deep, but it's big and deep enough to bleed a lot, so you're losing a good bunch, but you're not going to die or anything. We'll get you stitched up in the hospital and you'll be fine."

"Tired…" Chloe whispered.

"I know baby, that's normal too, but you gotta wait until I get you in the car. I'm gonna keep making pressure on the wound so you don't bleed more and you need to walk. Support on me if you need to, okay?" Beca instructed, helping Chloe get up without stopping putting pressure on the wound "Just walk hon, it'll be fine. I'll do the rest."

The police had killed the man, and they brought the woman and her daughter to a safe house later that morning. Meanwhile, Beca drove Chloe to the hospital, and the redhead tried her best to be awake to put pressure on her wound herself. By then, the towel was almost soaked and her pants and sweater were dirty with blood.

"I wanna sleep…" Chloe whispered in the car.

"You'll sleep soon, once they stitch that up." Beca replied "I texted your sister already, she's leaving a surgery to a mate and stitching you up herself, okay?"

Gwen was effectively, already waiting for them, and they laid Chloe in almost sitting position on a reclined bed in the ER.

"What happened?" Gwen asked while cleaning, with the help of a nurse, the wound, and pouring iodine on it. Beca told her everything and in the meantime Gwen injected some anesthetic around the wound. Chloe was already more asleep than awake and didn't even flinch "Nine stitches" Gwen sighed when she finished, cleaning the wound again and bandaging it "You have to change the bandage every four hours, I'll give you some more to do that. Also, she needs to sleep and you have to keep her well hydrated until her body makes more blood so she's back at a good level."

"Got it" Beca nodded, taking Chloe up bridal style "Thanks Gwen."

"That's my job." Gwen smiled tiredly "Beca please, don't let her get in this kind of trouble, this could've had a much worse ending."

"I know…" Beca nodded "I'll speak to her boss, somebody has to take some responsibility for risking her life like this."

"Hi…" Beca smiled at the ginger that was waking up on their bed, next to her. Chloe yawned and smiled.

"Hi… what happened?" Chloe replied.

"He cut you and you bleed so much you passed out in the hospital. But Gwen stitched you up, and you're okay now. She even gave me some painkillers for you if you need them." Beca explained "And don't worry about Lea and her baby, they're in a safe home now, I went to visit them and they were better. Police killed the guy, and he won't hurt anybody again." Chloe nodded still sleepily and Beca caressed her cheek with a smile.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"Listen, I love that job of yours… you're so brave and a hero for doing this. But Chlo, you've been doing this for what, fifteen years? You have two careers, when I find a job, you can find another." Beca said softly "If you wanna get preggie again, you can't expose yourself to this kind of danger."

"I know…" Chloe nodded "Hey, if you open that club, maybe I could work there with you." Chloe said with a smirk "You'll be rich anyway."

"Dork." Beca smiled kissing her "I love you Chlo."

"I love you Rebeca." Chloe smiled against her lips "I can't wait to be Ms. Mitchell again." Beca chuckled, and kissed her again.


	21. Chapter 21

_Getting a tiny bit disappointed with reviews… lack of interest in the story now? However, can't miss the fact that 120 REVIEWS! Thank you!_

 _This chapter is cheesy, corky, fluffy, had the longest dialogues (like any wedding I've written) and well had to be cheesy with Chloe Beale in there._

 _So this week's shout (forgot to say it in Lost and Found ;) out goes to my Macedonian buddy, for being an amazing friend with great advices and a lot of funny things to cheer me up when needed, and when not too, wishing you the best of weekends, girl!, to Jake, for being just awesome buddy, although don't you if you're reading man but if not I'll give a call I guess hahahaha, for Simon, not a reader but I know he'll hear about this and man, you're simply amazing… and for the woman who owns my ovaries, for kicking the butt of my natural loneliness ;)_

 **Chapter 21: A snowy little wedding.**

December 10th came before expected. That night, Chloe had gone to sleep to Gwen's house, to maintain the tradition of not sleeping together until they were married, without minding that none of them was a virgin anymore, of course. Noah was staying with his grandparents like his cousins, and the Swanson kinds, so that way the groomsman, best man and the bridesmaids didn't have to worry about anything else but the brides. Beca couldn't sleep that night, not because she was too nervous, she was excited only, but because that was also the morning her father had died. He had died around two in the morning, and Beca had gotten the news around noon, as she was leaving Barden for the day and saw a soldier, friend of her father, staring at her from the end of a corridor. She remembered how her heart had flinched at seeing him, knowing what happened because at the hour her father died, she had felt an intense stomach ache that kept her awake until exhaustion overcame her, only to be woken up crying and awakening the whole Bella's house up because she was hysterical and with her asthma, worse. She had dreamed something happened to him.

Beca finally woke up and opened one of the drawers in her bedside table. There was a folder there, that she kept with things that were more private. She pulled out a small envelope that was old and brown, but in her father's handwriting, it could be read _Rebeca Anne Mitchell._ Her father always tried to have enough envelopes –many times he carried paper and envelopes from home- to write to each of them individually.

Beca opened the letter, the last one she ever got from her father, with trembling hands, sitting up in her bed. It was dated November 30th, 1997, although it didn't arrive until the day of his funeral:

 _My dearest girl:_

 _How are you doing? How is everything in Georgia? Did you get yourself a girlfriend? How are the Bellas' going? And Chloe? And your studies? And your asthma, is it bothering you too much lately?_

 _I bet you're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, aren't you? I can't believe it's been eighteen months already. I miss you so much. I miss Scottie, mom and home too, but I bet I'll be going back home before you know it. It can't be too long now, most things are done. Anyway, I'm not going to complain, you're the ones at home waiting not to be told bad news, and my experience tells me that waiting is always worse than being here. I love you so much Beca, I wish you knew, my sweet angel, how much I would give anything to be there with you, to see you grow and knowing I'm missing so much sadness me incredibly much. I'm so proud of you and everything you've been doing, the woman you're becoming, I couldn't be prouder. You made the best decision going to college and doing things you love, like music. I love how you talk about Chloe, is she someone special? I think you'd wish she was, but be patient, the best things in life take time and a lot of work and patience to happen, but at the end, they're the most worth waiting for, and the most perfect things you'll have._

 _I received your last letter a few days ago, but I didn't have a chance to write you back until know, because we were moving to another emplacement, although it made me so happy seeing you wrote! Things aren't too bad here, the enemy seems calm and our most dangerous missions are over now. There's a guy here that is just like your teacher Doctor Fittsberger, an asshole. But he's someone I can't really talk bad about, what if he reads? Hahahah, just kidding. Congrats for your marks, by the way! Mom's been telling me all about your success in her letters, and Scott. They're so proud too, you know? Now that I remember, you have a Bellas' performance the 2_ _nd_ _, don't you? Well, good luck my angel, although I already know you'll win that thing. Your voice is completely magical. Maybe I'll be back by then, I'll pray for that, I hate missing your stuff! But I promise one day I will be with you forever and I will never leave you again baby._

 _I'm so sorry I have to keep coming back here, I don't want to either, but you have to understand that sometimes things don't go like one would like. Being an adult don't always mean you can do whatever you want, sometimes you make stupid decisions, get yourself into oaths and serious stuff with your country, and then you can't leave. Fool of me when I entered the Air Force! But I'm working hard to be able to leave, and one day I will, I promise you Beca. In the meantime, I hope you don't grow too much, and that you keep being happy. I love your smiles, those are the prettiest ones I've ever seen. One day, you'll understand… you'd like some stuff from here though, like the sunsets and the people of some places. Although Afghanistan is not the prettiest place right now, our sweet Portland is better. How happy it makes me think that one day all of this will be a faint memory, and I'll see you maybe get married, maybe I'll get to walk you down the aisle if you want a marriage, and I'll get to hold my grandchildren in my arms, and you too. Positive thoughts give me great strength._

 _I gotta go now, Bec. Remember I love you, I hold you close in my heart, and I wish you all the best. I know you'll be okay because now you have our lucky charm, don't you? That helps me sleep at night. Be strong Beca, you've always been the strongest, stronger than me even. I'm a proud dada. Enjoy for the two of us. I'll be back home, and then, I will never leave you, no matter what. Take care and remember daddy is fighting for our freedom and our future. Whenever you miss me, look at the stars or at the sun above you, and think that somewhere else, I'm looking at it too, thinking of you. I love you, always,_

 _Daddy._

 _(Ben)_

Beca drowned a sob and put the letter again into the envelope and into the drawer. Cleaning the tears of her cheeks, that wouldn't stop falling, she sat on the desk, leaning her head against the window, and contemplated the stars hugging her knees, and sobbing quietly, trying not to wake Scott up, until she fell asleep.

In the morning, she was awoken by Scott. She was on her bed again, and supposed her brother had carried her there at some point during the night. The wedding was at almost noon, and it was now eight in the morning, three hours before the wedding. Tiredly, she followed Scott, who taking her by the hand took her to the kitchen, where he made breakfast for the both of them. He also seemed, like her, to be pulling through an enormous weight.

"How are you?" Beca asked in a raspy whisper contemplating him eat. He stared at her for a second.

"I'm doing the best I can sis. It's hard and I'm sad, but I'm also really happy for you, and I know the day will improve as hours pass by. How are you?" Beca shrugged.

"I'm excited and happy and at the same time, is like I feel this emptiness inside." Beca whispered "I wish they were here. At least last time mom was."

"I know…" Scott nodded "I'm here for you, alright?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded "Me too."

Chloe called an hour later, as Beca sat on the sofa while a hair dresser made her hair. Helen and Amy sat close by making sure Beca's boots were clean.

"Happy wedding day!" Beca greeted Chloe happily, and heard her giggle "How are you?"

"I'm fine, excited, pretty calm. You?" Chloe replied.

"I'm okay." Beca replied.

"Did you sleep anything at all?"

"Well, I took a long nap yesterday and tonight I slept maybe six hours. But I'll be okay, I'll take a quick nap while everybody's partying after the wedding if I need to." Beca replied "Don't worry for me."

"I can't help it. I love you, I'm gonna kiss you so hard in that _I do_." Beca smiled.

"You better!" Beca said "How's your wound?"

"Cured, it hasn't bothered me one bit in over a week, Becs. The scar is practically gone." Chloe added.

"Good." Beca smiled.

"I gotta leave, Aubrey wants me to collaborate in doing my hair." Chloe laughed.

"Alright. See you soon fiancée."

"Until later love!" Chloe grinned and hung up.

'Liberty Warehouse' as a big bricks building with a series of big rooms, including the meals one, a couple private rooms for the wives, and the bathrooms. The reception and the party was going to be at the hotel Plaza Athenee there in New York City, because Chloe's parents had offered to pay for it and Beca thought it was un polite to decline. Bullshit, she just wanted a princess wedding for Chloe and that seemed more like it.

Everything was white. There was snow everywhere. The wedding was at a terrace in the warehouse that was outdoors, and surrounded by Upper Bay. The aisle had been formed by tons of chairs collocated at both sides, and the altar had a big arch of flowers. The aisle and the altar had been cleared from snow, so had been the ground around the chairs, and they would be saying _I do_ between a bunch of flowers and with the sea behind them. It was also quite a cold day that promised more snow to come, but Beca didn't care. She couldn't wait anymore, she loved snow, she loved New York, and damn, she loved Chloe so much.

All the guests were sitting already, it was almost eleven in the morning, and the sun was shining. Beca was ready to walk down the aisle, her flowers in hand and her other hand gripping her handsome brother's arm. He grinned at her as they watched for afar Chloe and her dad make their way to the aisle. He was wearing a gray tuxedo with a dark blue tie and white flowers on the lapel. Jesse, Noah, and Charles dressed just the same.

They had rented some drums that one of the Trebles was playing, Chloe's mother was playing a keyboard, and some of the Trebles and the Bellas were singing. The first piano notes of _Road to you_ by 'Five for Fighting' started sounding as Chloe made her way out of the building and started walking slowly with a huge grin on her face beside her father. Her hair was free with a couple big white flowers next to her side bangs, and she was wearing her hood. Snowflakes had started to fall but it just added magic to the scene.

 _I can't believe how I love you  
You'll be the last  
You'll be the last turn I take  
All of the signs are in color  
Baby, I'm on my way_

 _I hear a song on the radio  
And it sounds like something I miss  
But, I don't need those old melodies  
With you on my lips_

Chloe and Charles, both smiley, reached the start of the aisle and stopped for a moment. Noah presided the procession with the rings, beside him was Kathleen Swanson, with her pretty white dress and the wedding coins. The only one in front of them was Daniel, throwing flowers to the aisle. Behind them, were Chloe and Charles, followed by Aubrey and Gwen. Chloe started walking towards the altar, where the officiator and Jesse waited smiling.

 _I was born a fool on the run  
I've broken hearts and lost at love  
There's not one thing I would change or undo  
Cause all my life's been a road to you_

 _Watching you walk down the aisle  
Every step, every step takes a year  
Baby, you can count on the man  
That's standing right here_

That's when the group reached the altar. Chloe and Charles stood in front of the officiator, Aubrey and Gwen went to both sides of Jesse, the children went to their family members in the chairs, and Noah stood beside his godmother. The guests sat for a moment, during a few seconds, and then stood again when another group, with Sophie and Matt at the front throwing more flowers, Beca and her brother Scott behind them, and Helen Vargas with Amy behind, made their apparition, walking behind all the chairs towards the beginning of the aisle. The song was sung by their a-cappella buddies, and the choruses by everybody who wanted to sing, and very strongly, powerfully, happily and enthusiastically.

 _Today is the way to forever  
I made a map to find you when you're alone  
Wherever we've been don't matter  
We're this close to home_

 _I was born a fool on the run  
I've broken hearts and lost at love  
There's not one thing I would change or undo  
Cause all my life's been a road to you_

By then, Beca reached the beginning of the aisle, and like Chloe, stopped for a moment. Chloe and Charles turned around and all eyes focused on Beca, who grinned with glassy eyes, and gripped Scott's arm strongly. Chloe's eyes immediately filled with tears as a smile appeared on her face. Everybody was grinning and surprising laughs, Noah was incredibly happy chuckling at his mothers. Beca also had her hair free and with some flowers, perfectly defined curls falling adorned by white snowflakes. Her nose was slightly rosy, and she had removed her elegant jacket, that Helen was holding carefully. Beca breathed deeply, and gave a step forward, in sync with the music, the whole place singing.

 _Road to you  
Road to you_

 _I was born a fool on the run  
I've broken hearts and lost at love  
There's not one thing I would change or undo  
Cause all my life's been a road to you_

 _I was born a fool on the run  
I've broken hearts and lost at love  
There's not one thing I would change or undo  
Cause all my life's been a road to you_

When Beca was about to reach the aisle, Chloe went to get her girl, intertwining a hand with Beca. Both girls kissed Scott's cheeks before he went to stand beside his sister as the couple arrived the altar. The song slowly stopped, everyone sat, and the musicians sat too. Noah went to sit in the first row with his grandparents and his uncle Finn, his cousins, the Swanson kids, and Jesse's parents, who were also there.

"I'm Ella Galbraith, and I will officiate this wedding." The officiator said with a polite smile. Snowflakes fell softly, and Helen put Beca's jacket back on the bride. The two brides smiled at each other with one of their hands intertwined, as they mouthed some complements to each other from time to time "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the wedding of miss Chloe Elizabeth Beale and miss Rebeca Anne Mitchell, and in their name and mine, I thank you all for your assistance to this very important day for this couple, that chooses to follow their hearts and get married again, knowing that that's all they could possibly want. May your marriage be the most loving, the happiest and the fullest you'll ever had, I wish you all the best. Firstly, the best man Scott Benjamin Mitchell will say some words in your honor."

Scott walked forward to take the mic and pulled a paper out of his pocket. He smiled at the brides, who smiled back.

"For reasons that aren't be talked about today, I've missed two much about the both of you, Chloe and Beca. Chloe, the first time I met you was just a few months ago and at the first glance I thought 'wow, this is beauty'" some giggled "then you looked at me, a man you had never seen standing by your doorstep at dinner time, with so much kindness and compassion it softened me inside and encouraged me to come inside. You spoke with a voice so tender it commoved me and you told me you were my sister's fiancée, and I thought, 'my sister is the luckiest woman alive'. Now, after months getting to know you better, I can tell that my nephew Noah has the best mothers in the world and I'm happy and calm today because I know my sister has a faithful, devoted woman, who loves her more than anything and will take care of her like any brother would want their family to be taken care of. I've never told you anything like 'if you hurt my sister I'll kill you'" more giggles "because I've gotten to see that hurting her kills you inside. And I'm deeply thankful you appeared in her life to stay, because I know she's now even more of a difficult human being than she already was when we were teenagers, and you are the most comprehensive and loving soul in this soul, I know you two are soul mates, and soul mates should never stop fighting to be together, despite all the bumps in the road. Beca" Scott and her exchanged smiles "I've known you for so long, and yet there are times when I don't think I really know you. I've never seen you look at anybody the way you look at Noah or Beca, that makes me feel like I'm interrupting something important. I've never heard a couple giggle and laugh so much at night, and it fills my chest of happiness every time I go for a glass of water at night, and I heard you two giggle, every time Chloe comes back from work and you massage her back, listen to her day and Noah's, and of course, when I go in the mornings to see if any of you is awake, and I've found a bunch of different cute scenarios. There is the one when you two are sleeping, always spooning" Beca and Chloe blushed and smiled at each other "or touching one way or another. There is the one when you two are awake and cuddling, talking in whispers and smiling at each other. And there is the one when one of you is awake, and if it's not in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and of course a tray so the other one can have it in the bed, it's still in bed, watching the other sleep like if it was the most beautiful creature in the world, and immediately making sure I don't make a noise to wake her up. And if any of you has had a bad night or a bad few days, there is always extra overprotection and extra tenderness. I know you love her, Beca, because I don't need my reading glasses to see that. I knew it since you were eighteen and just met her, and spent half our phone calls talking about that redhead from New York that was in your University, but you didn't know then, although our parents knew too. You've done for her more crazy stuff than I've seen nobody do for anybody, and after mom and dad got divorced, I thought soul mates were bullshit, and those perfect love stories unreal too, but then I walked into your house, and everyday I've seen you two together, even when you were arguing, I knew that is how soul mates look like. Our parents would be incredibly happy of seeing you got this lucky, and incredibly proud" Beca bit her lip, a tear running down her cheek "So Beca, don't lose her twice. Don't stop fighting for her. Today is not the day you finally and after all the crap get each other. Today is the day you swear in front of all of us that you'll never stop fighting for each other, loving each other, and taking care of each other even when you're mad at each other. Today is the first day of your forever."

People applauded, and Beca and Chloe made sure of giving Scott great kisses on his cheeks before paying attention to the officiator again.

"The Bride's parents, Colonel Benjamin Mitchell and Anne Williams, haven't been able to be here today in living presence to support their daughter in this important day, but they're here in spirit, after the father passed away a day just like today sixteen years ago during combat in Afghanistan, and the mother passed away last year in the summer after a long battle against lung cancer. In their honor, the Brides have asked to have a minute of silence now, that I'll ask you to hold, before Beca gives us a few words in their honor." The officiator said. After the minute, Beca did just like Scott a few moments earlier.

"Being the child of a soldier is never easy. You miss all too much, you argue all too much, and you give all too many lies to those at school or the neighborhood that wonder if your father was a bad man who left you and your family when you were little. But being the child of a soldier is being someone with the chest filled with pride, because that soldier becomes your hero, in my case, I true Superman. My father belonged, as many of you now, to the Air Force, and he used to tell me that every time I missed him, I just had to look up at the sky, because somewhere else, he would be under the same sun, the same stars, looking at the same sky, thinking of me. The last time I got married, the last time I got to read something in his honor at my wedding, I didn't know half the things I know now, because it turns out, you never really know somebody until their gone. Now I've read his traveling notebooks, his memories, and I've been at the same place he has been in war, serving in the exact same forces he served, and following very similar commands. If before I saw him as Superman, today that I understand him much better than I've ever done, I know without a doubt, and with plenty of proofs, he was a war hero. He is my hero, the man of my life, I see him in my eyes, in my brother's eyes, and mostly, in my son's eyes. When my son argues with me, I see the same fierceness, the same determination, and the same strength I saw so many times in my father's eyes. I know he was the greatest man I will ever meet, and as much as I'd love for him to be here today, I know he will be looking down from the sky, just like he always was." Beca gulped and breathed down, her eyes fixed on the paper. Most of the guests, including Chloe and Scott, were tearing up "My mother was the strongest woman I've ever known. She stood beside my father since they met as neighbors, when they were just children, until they divorced in 1995, after forty years dating, and twenty eight married. Two years later, my father died, and my mother still loved him. After having gone through my own divorce for pretty much the same reasons, I understood their whole relationship, and I grew closer with my mother than I've ever been. She was the rock that keep my family together, more than my father ever was. She wasn't able to be a mother for some time after losing the love of her life, but she taught me to be a good mother, and when she was back, she was better than ever. She took care of my family when I was away, she made sure my son knew well who the Mitchells were when I wasn't home to do so myself, and he took care of me when I didn't know what to do with myself. She believed I would be with Chloe again one day, and it's a shame she isn't here to see she was right, but she gave me the same ring my father proposed to her with, and told me to propose to Chloe with that one, and she wouldn't say no. She was right. If you'd allow me, I'll finish reading a poem I'm sure we all know, from Walt Whitman, called 'Oh, Captain, my Captain': _O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done, the ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won, the port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,_ w _hile follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;_ _But O heart! heart! heart!_ _O the bleeding drops of red,_ _where on the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead. O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells; Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills, for you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding, for you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning; Here Captain! dear father! This arm beneath your head! It is some dream that on the deck, you've fallen cold and dead. My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still, my father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will, the ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done, from fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won; Exult O shores, and ring O bells! But I with mournful tread, walk the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead._ " She nodded for herself mostly, and went to stand next to Chloe again, giving her a weak smile. Chloe smiled too, and kissed her on the cheek.

Then, the officiator proceeded to let the brides give their readings for the wedding. First, it was Chloe's turn, so Beca could have some rest.

" _If the old fairy-tale ending 'They lived happily ever after' is taken to mean 'They felt for the next fifty years exactly as they felt the day before they were married,' then it says what probably never was nor ever would be true, and would be highly undesirable if it were. Who could bear to live in that excitement for even five years? What would become of your work, your appetite, your sleep, your friendships? But, of course, ceasing to be 'in love' need not mean ceasing to love. Love in this second sense — love as distinct from 'being in love'— is not merely a feeling. It is a deep unity, maintained by the will and deliberately strengthened by habit; reinforced by (in Christian marriages) the grace which both partners ask, and receive, from God. They can have this love for each other even at those moments when they do not like each other; as you love yourself even when you do not like yourself. They can retain this love even when each would easily, if they allowed themselves, be 'in love' with someone else. 'Being in love' first moved them to promise fidelity: This quieter love enables them to keep the promise. It is on this love that the engine of marriage is run: being in love was the explosion that started it._ C. S. Lewis." Chloe read "I find this explains why I never stopped loving you even when I hated you, Rebeca Mitchell." Chloe and Beca exchanged smiles "Our love started as an explosion, and just like stars keep shining long after they died, I never stopped loving you, even when I wanted to move on from you. I love you even when you hate you, I love you even when I don't understand you, and what started as an explosion becomes little explosions inside of me every time I wake up next to you. The day you faked your death I understood that life without you was filled with emptiness and coldness. You are my explosion, for good and for worse. And you are everything I will ever want, because with nobody else I could share this deep unity that I share with my soul mate." Chloe went with Beca and Beca smiled at her mouthing some thanks before going to talk herself.

" _When he looked into her dark eyes, and saw that her lips were poised between a laugh and silence, he learned the most important part of the language that all the world spoke — the language that everyone on earth was capable of understanding in their heart. It was love. Something older than humanity, more ancient than the desert. Something that exerted the same force whenever two pairs of eyes met, as had theirs here at the well. She smiled, and that was certainly an omen - the omen he had been awaiting, without even knowing he was, for all his life. The omen he had sought to find with his sheep and in his books, in the crystals and in the silence of the desert. It was the pure Language of the World. It required no explanation, just as the universe needs none as it travels through endless time. What the boy felt at that moment was that he was in the presence of the only woman in his life, and that, with no need for words, she recognized the same thing. He was more certain of it than of anything in the world. He had been told by his parents and grandparents that he must fall in love and really know a person before becoming committed. But maybe people who felt that way had never learned the universal language. Because, when you know that language, it's easy to understand that someone in the world awaits you, whether it's in the middle of the desert or in some great city. And when two such people encounter each other, and their eyes meet, the past and the future become unimportant. There is only that moment, and the incredible certainty that everything under the sun has been written by one hand only. It is the hand that evokes love, and creates a twin soul for every person in the world. Without such love, one's dreams would have no meaning._ Paulo Coelho." Beca read from her paper "Chloe, when I first moved in with you, thirteen years ago, I was proud to have made a home with you, to get a place to call our home. But today as I look at you, I understand that our beautiful house has never been my home." Beca smiled at Chloe, amazed by her beauty, and Chloe raised her eyebrows in curiosity "My home is not a place. You are my home. Your eyes are always filled with all the love I need, your smile has all the warmest, between your arms, I feel safer than I've ever felt anywhere else. You are my home, my rest, recovering my breath after a long battle. I never sleep well when you aren't with me, but most of the time you sleep with me, I sleep like a happy baby sleeps in their mother's arms. I'm grateful I got another chance to be with you, because I always loved you, that I learnt your Universal Language, that I learned how big and important love is. But I'm surely grateful I got to come home again, and you opened your doors, your arms, to me." Beca went back to Chloe, who squeezed her hand and grinned.

The snow had stopped falling, and although what had been cleared from it now had a little bit still covering it, and it was a bit chilly, their dresses proved to be good enough. They exchanged the wedding coins, and then it was the moment of the rings. They took them from Noah, who looked happily at them. Chloe was, again, the first one. She grinned at Beca through the tears, breathing deeply. They were using the first rings of the first time and, beside their first date, they wrote _Dec. 10-2016_.

"You're my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life. Rebeca Anne Mitchell, with this ring, I seal a thousand promises to you." Chloe smiled at Beca carefully sliding the ring on her finger. Beca had to admit it felt great to have it back "I promise to stand by you, to support you, to always try to understand you, to always love you even when I hate you, to be your home, to take care of you in sickness and health, to fight for you, and to confront with you anything our future has reserved for us, forever." Chloe concluded. They took each other's hands and smiled at each other for a moment before Beca took Chloe's ring and tenderly took her hand.

"Take this ring as a reminder of my love to you, my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life, I swear to you now in front of our beloved ones, the skies, the sea and the sun, that everything I am is yours, that I'll spend every day of my life showing you how much I love you and that I won't let anything destroy this beautiful thing we have. I promise to take care of you, take you out of as many fires as strictly necessary, to cure and heal your wounds, to nurse you back to health when you're sick, to take care of our family without leaving all the work to you, to be your faithful partner, through fears, sadness and joy, and always try to make you laugh because you have the most beautiful laugh in the world. I love you Chloe Elizabeth Beale, and I will always love you." Beca said putting the ring on her finger. They smiled at each other. It was happening again, they were magnets and they were starting to isolate each other from the rest of the world, sinking in each other's eyes.

"For the power the State of New York has given me, I declare you wife and wife. You may kiss." The officiator said.

Beca smirked putting Chloe's hood down delicately, her ginger head so visible like a flame against the snow, and Chloe grinned, taking Beca's face between her hands, and kissing her tenderly, their eyes firstly open, and then closed, as Beca's arms hugged her and everybody applauded.


	22. Chapter 22

_Big shout out to all the reviewers of last chapter! Thanks a lot huge psychological hug to you all! So this chapter is SO FRIGGING SMUT, half of it is pure porn, to be honest. And yeah, I was very single when I wrote it. But don't worry, I indicated when the +18 part starts so you can read as much as you want ;)_

 **Chapter 22: Between loved ones.**

At the warm hotel, Chloe left her hood and Beca left her jacket in their suite. They felt the happier they had felt in many years, and they felt warm and complete again. However, Beca felt great sorrow inside for the lack of her parents, and felt that a minute hadn't been enough to miss them. Chloe went to their bedroom's bathroom to fix her hair a little after having been wearing the cap, and when she came out muttering something about being ready for lunch, she saw Beca's back. The brunette was sitting on the side of the bed, her elbows on her knees, and her face between her hands. She sighed deeply, not an asthmatic sigh, but a sad one, and Chloe understood. At the end, Beca always spent December 10th crying, working her heart out, or in bed. And now she had to put a brave face, smile, laugh, and feel somehow guilty for being so happy a day like that one. Chloe sat beside her and saw Beca was holding an old photo with a hand, of Anne and Ben together, a few years before their divorce, smiling at the camera while snuggling on the sofa. Beca sighed again and this time a lonely tear made its way down her cheek. Chloe wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"A minute is not enough. I need time to miss them." Beca whispered.

"Of course. We'll go when you're ready, without a rush." Chloe whispered back, her other hand finding Beca's arm and squeezing it "It's okay to miss them, and today, even mandatory."

Beca left the photo in her purse and snuggled against Chloe, who hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I really tried." Beca sobbed. Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Sorry? Beca, you should never be sorry for missing your mom and dad. I can't imagine what today is like emotionally for you, is a lot to take in. I get it baby, I'm your wife. And you're not a soldier anymore, you're more than allowed to feel and let go."

Later they were at lunch again. Beca and Chloe would leave for Hawaii that night, and would be gone for ten days, not too much, so Noah wouldn't miss them too much and so they would be home for the holidays. Before they started eating, it was the best man's speech and the toast for the couple, so Scott stood from his seat in the round table were Beca, Chloe, Chloe's parents, Gwen, Finn, Jesse, Aubrey and Scott sat, with his cup of champagne.

"Chloe, sister, congratulations!" Scott started, and everybody cheered "I wish you ten hundred years of happiness, love, and when the times are rough, togetherness. You have a long story together and I bet it will only get better from now on. When I was younger my mother told me that sometimes, a thousand bad things have to happen before the storm goes away and the best comes, and I think that this is the moment where your life together improves, where life stops seeming 'somehow good', stops being a survival show, and starts being pure bliss. Of course there are dumps in the way, even I know that, but with a woman that works helping bad families get better and another that is used to surviving crisis, I think you'll be okay. At least, you have each other, and I know that will be more than enough." Scott smiled nicely. Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder happily "I've been told I'm supposed to find some embarrassing childhood stories to tell, although unfortunately, I know nothing about Chloe's stories, but I had a few about my sister, although not many too embarrassing because soldier's children are quite proper always. Chloe, you are a truly wonderful woman for sticking with a Mitchell until the end, because we're kind of weird and sometimes, the hardest to deal with, but you can be happy because from all the Mitchells, that aren't many, you probably got the best one. I at least think I was the most fortunate to have Beca as an older sister, although she was also a bit of a dad, and a bit of a mom too, when necessary. I remember when we were little, we lived in this beautiful small town that now is much bigger named Portland, in Maine, and since our mother had to work and our dad was usually deployed, we kind of had to learn to be on our own, my sister had any problems because she actually liked or was more used to it, but I've always bored a lot in loneliness, so my sister invented games, showed me how to tie my shoes or do a tie knot, or a bow knot, made snow fights with me, and we used to pretend we were planes flying through our garden using big Air Force jackets from our father." Chloe smiled at Beca "I even learn how to write with like three years because Beca told me the sooner I knew, the sooner I could write letters to our dad, so she taught me. I remember I was the first one to know she was into girls, when we were in high school and I caught her kissing a lady, and she wouldn't look at me in the eyes for a week from pure embarrassment." The guests laughed and Beca chuckled "Beca is the best sister in the world. She made sure I lacked of nothing, showing me how to shave even, telling me stories our father told her to pass the time, and reading to me the letter he sent me that I didn't know how to read. He advised me with girls, and taught me how to treat them, despite the one time a girl was actually with me because she was interested in Beca." Even Beca joined laughs at the memory "But truth is, today, even if is the happiest day ever, and we're all really glad to be here, today is also the day my sister and I were left without the little of a father we had, and lied for sixteen years about all about it. I never tried to find the truth, my sister did, and I thank you Beca because for a moment there, I believed all the lies. But that's what makes you special, you know your people and you never let others lie to you about them. Today, sixteen years ago, I remember you came home late in the afternoon from Barden, and I was at football training because I was in middle school, and you told everybody not to tell me anything because you didn't want insensitive people to tell me, and I will never forget how tight you hold me and stood strong for me, no matter how pissed off I got, or how much of a child I acted like. I remember some stupid guys heard us and choose that moment to come mess with me, thinking my sister was too little of a thing to do anything about it, and my sister turned around and without a word, punched one of the guys breaking their nose. They all ran afterwards." Some laughed and Beca stared at Scott supporting her chin on her hand with wet eyes "You're lucky to have her, Chloe, because my sister is the one that can screw everything up in a second and be brave enough to reckon she messed up, and ask for forgiveness in the next second. She's the one that pulls you out of bed, either you want or not, because it's snowing, and you're too sad to remember you love snow, she's the one that stands by you no matter what, and she's the most selfless human I've ever known. And Beca, today, you're allowed to be a bit sad, and to miss the two incredible people we were lucky enough to call our parents. You know them better than I ever did, and while I only spent eighteen years with mom, and fifteen with dad, you spend much more, and understand much more, so yeah, you're allowed. But smile because they existed, and smile because somewhere they're looking over us, and feeling hella proud." Everybody applauded, and Beca hugged Scott barely keeping it together.

"Beca, Scott, will you be coming with the Beales to our house for Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year's Eve?" Charles asked as they were having lunch a bit later.

"It will be an honor Charles." Scott had already gotten the Beales to ask them to call them by their names.

"Perfect! Beca? accompany the family?" Charles inquired.

"I…" Beca doubted. Noah was looking hopefully at her.

"Daddy, remember the holidays are rough for Beca, with so many pyrotechnics." Chloe said, and looked at Beca "I'll go with you to Portland sweetie, and Noah can either come or be with his grandparents."

"Actually…" Beca knew she was going to regret it "I would like to go to your grandparents, you know, just try. I've had therapy for years and if it's too much I can always take some anti-anxiety pills or sleeping pills and sleep through the holidays." Noah seemed happy and Chloe frowned

"Are you sure?" Chloe inquired.

"No, but someday I'll have to try, right?" Beca shrugged "I may as well do it now. Don't worry, I told you, I can always drug myself." Chloe frowned and seemed to decide it wasn't the moment or place to discuss that.

After the dinner, they all went to the dance floor. Since Chloe had removed her hood, she now had lost the tail, which was great to dance, having just a long dress at floor level. Beca, on the other side, had a short tail, so she wasn't too uncomfortable either. They were in an enormous room, with colored spotlights, and a stage with some music instruments and microphones in their respective sticks and a mixing table. The wedding organizer, a kind and nice lady named Laura, went onstage and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, now is time for Ms. And Ms. Mitchell to have their first dance as wife and wife, one that, as I've been told, they couldn't properly have the first time. The song they've chosen is 'I belong with you' from Trisha Yearwood, that they've told me was the song they first slow danced to as a couple at Chloe's University graduation. It will be performed by their best friend and ex a cappella contestant Aubrey Swanson, with backup by also friends and ex a cappella contestants Jessica, Amy and Emily. Ms. Elizabeth Beale will be at piano, and the old Treblemakers will play the rest of the instruments. Please make room for the Bride and the Bride."

There were applauses as Beca and Chloe held hands going to the middle of the dance floor, with big smiles. The others were onstage. The lights when off and there were only a few blue spotlights onstage and a big one white spotlight over Beca and Chloe, who grinned at each other as the music started playing. Their eyes were fixed in each other's eyes as the music started playing and Beca felt herself drowning in Chloe's light blue ocean and starting to forget they were surrounding for like two hundred guests. At first they were just normally slow dancing, their foreheads pressed together, a hand on the other's hip and the other intertwined, as they moved around the room, only focused in each other. Beca realized Chloe's face was literally sparkling, like she had used some sparkly dust, and smiled. Aubrey sang beautifully and Beca appreciated the long hours the blonde had spent rehearsing with the others. At the first chorus, the really complex steps started, and also the sweetest and loveliest ones, and their dance became more beautiful by the moment. They went round and round, making each other spin with such elegance and precision like they had been dancing forever, and the floor filled with some white steam, and it was like they were dancing on a cloud, it didn't seem it cost any effort. And for the first time, Beca felt herself practically flying, sliding through the floor like an expert, and helping Chloe through the hardest steps. At some point they were blinking through tears, grinning at each other or staring serious but eating each other with their eyes, falling in love all over again, and sometimes mouthing the lyrics to each other. When the first chorus was over, there was a part were they had a hand on the cheek of the other, and shoulder in front of the other's shoulder, so they weren't completely in front of the other but their faces were looking to aside to swim in the other's eyes, as they were spinning slowly, and Beca felt she could just stay there forever.

From time to time, they won the public's applause, usually at the less calm parts of the song, the ones that required extra ability and effort, and Beca enjoyed so much to see Chloe dance, but also felt so proud of herself for dancing so well and so flexible, she wasn't so rigid anymore. That part of the song ended, Beca made Chloe spin elegantly, her dress moving perfectly in the air, the white smoke covering from their knees down. By the second chorus, they were spinning around the room in perfect sync, their loved ones applauding them, as the couple dared with the most difficult steps, like spins in the air, where Beca would pull Chloe up and Chloe would support herself on Beca's shoulders, smiling down at her as they spin around the room without getting dizzy, or other steps where Beca would carry Chloe bride style while Chloe let herself fall back, and Beca would spin them both, and when Chloe sometimes caressed Beca's cheek while dancing, Beca could swear she was getting chills. The song kept going and they kept dancing beautifully, and in the last moment of the song, Beca put a hand on Chloe's back, another on her knee pulling it against Beca's hip, and Chloe let herself fall backwards. The song ended and, as everybody applauded, Beca leaned down, and kissed her making sure of pouring all her feelings, all the emotion she was feeling, in the kiss. Chloe must have felt it because as, while kissing, Beca helped her stand on her feet again, Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck, and without pulling apart, Beca spun them both happily around the room and Chloe started laughing, and her hair was sparkling too, and Beca smiled like a fool, stopping and just contemplating her, her arms around her hips, before Chloe stopped laughing and putting her hands on Beca's cheeks, pulled her in for another song.

Next, everybody joined the dance, and this time it was Scott who filled the room with his beautiful voice, singing Daniel Bedingfield's 'Never gonna leave your side'. That one, Beca and Chloe whispered its lyrics by the other's ears. They danced songs like 'Bless the broken road' by Rascal Flatts, 'Keeper of stars' by Tracy Bird, or many from Queen like 'You're my best friend', and also Five for fighting's 'Heaven knows.'

In that moment, they were dancing to Elvis' 'Can't help falling in love with you'. They were dancing slowly, too tired for more, hugging with their head's on the other's shoulder.

"I love you Beca." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too." Beca pulled apart to kiss her " _Take my heart, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love, with you._ " She sang by her ear, making her smile.

Then, the song changed to The Beatles' 'In my life', and everybody seemed to feel happy to hear the old good Beatles, even more after the great Elvis. They danced happily singing or mouthing the lyrics to whoever they had closed. At some songs, Chloe had danced quite sensually, and Beca loved getting to see every side of Chloe. While dancing The Beatles, they crossed paths with Noah, and they danced with him too. He then went to dance 'Rose of my heart' by Johnny Cash with Katy, and Beca and Chloe danced together again. They danced Ben Fold's 'The luckiest', Bright Eyes' 'This is the first day of my life', and a thousand very cheery songs that had them moving like crazy. Then, it was time for Beca and Scott to go sing some kind of tribute to their parents, Scott's friends, and Beca's fallen friends from the military.

"This song is for everybody that has left us, for everybody that misses someone that was ripped away from this world. They're gone, but never forgotten." Scott said by the microphone "Take someone you love, and dance, because today, we're happy to all be here, and have each other." Then, the two siblings started singing Westlife's 'I'll see you again'.

" _Always, you will be part of me. And I will forever feel your strength, when I need it most. You're gone now, gone but not forgotten, I can't say this to your face, but I know you hear. I'll see you again, you never really left, I feel you walk beside me, I know I'll see you again._ " Scott sang that part, and Beca the following _"When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy, and I tell myself I'm so blessed, to have had you in my life, my life_ " Beca finished her part, and the two siblings continued together" _I'll see you again, you never really left, I feel you walk beside me, I know I'll see you again._ " Then Beca continued" _When I had the time to tell you, I never thought I'd live to see the day_ " Scott followed next " _When the words I should have said, would come to haunt me, in my darkest hour I tell myself, I'll see you again_ " The two siblings decided to sing together the rest of the song. The people had stopped dancing, the whole room dark except for the white spotlights illuminating the siblings onstage. Then, has the chorus came again, white bars of light were held in the air by everybody in the dance floor, as the siblings poured their hearts to the lyrics, tears in their eyes. The people in the dance floor joined their singing then _"I'll see you again (I'll see you again), you never really left, (oh, no, no) I feel you walk beside me, I know I'll see you again, someday I'll see you again! I'll see you again, you never really left, (oh, no, no) I feel you walk beside me, I know I'll see you again. I will see you again. Mmm… I'll see you again."_ The siblings continued alone " _I miss you like crazy, you're gone but not forgotten, I'll never forget you. Someday I'll see you again. I feel you walk beside me, never leave you, yeah. Gone but not forgotten. I feel you by my side  
No, this is not goodbye. No, this is not goodbye. No, this is not goodbye._" The couple finished, and they were applauded.

Chloe hugged Beca tightly and when she felt better, the two of them joined the dance floor to hit some powerful, happy songs. During the tribute of Beca and Scott, numerous pictures of their friends and their parents had also been projected on a wall beside the dance floor and on the wall at the background of the stage. Then unexpectedly, Beca went onstage again.

"Ladies and gentleman, for love to me, my wife removed the father and daughter dance from the script, and originally, there wasn't supposed to be one. But Charles, Chloe's father, is lucky enough to be here this afternoon after not too long ago he had a heart issue that was fixed, but made me realize a girl needs, at least while she can have it, her father and daughter dance at their wedding." Chloe stared at her with a little smile "Baby, not being able to have mine, doesn't mean you shouldn't. It means that you should with all the more reason." Beca smiled at her "So I've picked one of your favorite songs, 'Wind beneath my wings' from Bettle Middler, and I want you to find your father, that is over there" she pointed somewhere in the crowd with a grin "and dance! Everybody who has their fathers here find them, Scott dance with my son, and if you guys don't have fathers or daughters, then find someone you love because it doesn't really matter."

Everybody ready, the musicians started playing, and Beca started singing, smiling looking from Noah and Scott –the child has his feet on Scott's shoes even- to Chloe and Charles. Now the photos that were being projected where all of Chloe and Charles and Beca and Benjamin. Beca was mostly singing to Chloe, and then a photo of her with maybe three or four years hugging her father tightly in an airport picking him up from a deployment got her attention, and she decided she could still sing to her father. The song ended, and between applauses, Beca went down and Chloe kissed her deeply, thanking her profusely while hugging her. The afternoon went on and on and when it was getting late, the hotel served them dinners, even though some had already passed out from alcohol and tiredness. During dinner, Noah joined Beca's and Chloe's table.

"Look moms!" Noah pointed to a wall. Apparently the hotel staff or the wedding planners had asked all the guests to send their best Bechloe photographs, because they were being projected on the wall. Starting from pictures of both of them alone and very little, to the ones of more grownups them, and then, a picture of Beca and Chloe kissing when Beca appeared at Chloe's graduation. Beca and Chloe smiled at each other and then at the wall, surprised to see so many of their friends had caught so many sneaky moments between them. Like their first kiss when they were twenty –well, Beca hadn't turned them yet- in the beach of Georgia, or study times with sneaky glances over the books, or rehearsals where Beca –because she hadn't left them yet or because she was visiting- was there and with very little discretion observing Chloe, or Beca's graduation, with Chloe kissing her shamelessly in front of all her mates, or their first wedding, when Noah was born and many other times.

"We haven't been that bad." Beca commented.

"No." Chloe smiled, and kissed her "Not at all."

After dinner, Beca and Chloe danced for a bit more, until they really had to, exhausted, go to the airport. After saying goodbye to everybody and kissing and hugging Noah profusely –they seemed to have more problem with leaving him than he with being left- a limousine took them and their things to the airport, where a jet prepared to fly them to Hawaii.

"I'm so tired." Beca moaned against Chloe's neck while they were in the plane.

"We have time to sleep, the flight is ten hours long." Chloe whispered with her eyes closed.

"Great, because I want to have my energies back to make love to you first thing in Kauai." Beca said, and Chloe laughed.

"Are you happy?" Chloe asked.

"Incredibly. But that means this is probably a dream, which sucks." Beca replied, and Chloe laughed again, kissing her and snuggling against her as much as their seats allowed. They were still wearing their white dresses, and tucked in blankets.

[From here is +18]

"Uh, uh, oh, ah, ah…" Chloe moaned, completely nude on their suite bed, as Beca made love to her with a strap on. They had been making love for maybe an hour or so when they decided to see some of their wedding presents, and found the strap. They had never used one, so they thought it could be fun to try, and Beca actually made a bet that she could use a penis much better than Jared, which she was winning, judging by Chloe, face as Beca penetrated her, ate her breasts, and massaged her bundle of nerves with her free hand "Oh, Beca!, Beca!" Chloe yelled, and Beca smiled shamelessly as Chloe left nail marcs on her scalp when with a last penetration, Chloe came so hard, it even slid out of her.

"That was a good one, uh?" Chloe lied in shock, recovering her breath. Thanks to therapy, Beca was now much less scared to making love, and felt much better about it, although sometimes she still had trouble, but Chloe helped her through that. "I made a question." Seeing Chloe wasn't answering, Beca pulled out, and then all the way in again, and Chloe yelped, being too sensitive still "Chloe." Beca sang her name with a smile.

"That was so fucking good, any penis has ever done me this good." Chloe replied quickly "Please pull out babe." Beca pulled out and lied beside Chloe, also nude, wrapping the strap off her "Good, that turned you on didn't it?" Chloe smiled taking one of Beca's boobs and putting the erected nipple into her mouth.

"Uh… oh God yes…" Beca put a hand on the back of Chloe's head and closed her eyes. Chloe sucked and then slowly put one finger into Beca, who moaned in response "You've been turning me on since the first time I saw you… oh… it's like… uh, oh jazz… an eternal… orgasm… right there babe…"

"Can I make love to you with the strap?" Chloe asked kissing her neck "I wanna see how better than Jared and any man I can be."

"Chlo, I'm afraid it would trigger me." Beca replied, and Chloe kissed her.

"Alright." Chloe smiled at her and kissed her again. Then Beca surrendered.

"Do it." Beca said suddenly.

"What? I don't wanna make you suffer." Chloe frowned and went to lick Beca to see if she got distracted enough to forget the topic. Beca moaned loudly.

"Do it!"

"Beca…" Chloe stared at her, having kissed her way to her face again. Beca's eyes fixed on hers "What if…?"

"Do it." Beca whispered "You brought me back to making love, which I never thought I could enjoy again, and I do. And I've never been with a man, well except Morrison of course, I feel curious to see how it can be with you, that will be better. That thing is bigger than fingers, and we don't need it at all, our marriage doesn't need it, but just for one time? It could be fun. And I trust you, I know you can help me erase every mark that bastard did on me." Chloe nodded slowly.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes." Beca kissed her "I don't want to be afraid of dicks forever. I know you will make it good, after all it's just you, not a man."

"Exactly. It's just me, okay? I won't hurt you." Chloe kissed her, making out with her "If you change your opinion, or feel bad, if you want me to stop, say black. And I will put out in a second."

"Okay." Beca nodded.

"Do you want to be on top?" Chloe asked.

"No, or I won't be able to… I need you to do it." Beca said. Chloe nodded and after cleaning the strap on, she put it on herself. She climbed on the bed again, kissing Beca's breast. She started rubbing the shaft against Beca's inferior lips, and Beca's eyes shot open.

"Shh… it's okay, it's just me. Just your Chloe with a fake penis. The woman who loves you more than anything." Chloe whispered taking her face between her hands and kissing her "I love you. I won't hurt you, you can stop this anytime you want Becs."

"Okay." Beca nodded, and moaned hard. Chloe was rubbing her clit with a finger, and then Chloe went lower and kissed her down there, licking and pushing with her tongue a bit. Beca moaned again.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect." Chloe parted Beca's lips and with one hand pressed the tip of the fake penis against Beca's entrance, just a little, to see Beca's reaction. Beca's eyes opened panicking but after one second, closed again, relaxing "Come here, look." Chloe helped Beca sit a bit, and Beca supported on her hands, looking between her legs. "Open your legs more, and try to relax, okay? It's just me."

"Just you." Beca nodded, kissing her they pressed their foreheads together and Chloe put a hand on Beca's back and another taking the shaft. She pressed again against Beca's entrance and this time didn't stop. Beca was tight, but still very lubed up after more than an hour of orgasms, and Chloe smiled seeing Beca's eyes close and a moan escaped her lips "God."

"Good?" Chloe asked worriedly, stopping and just swinging with the little she had inside Beca, forward, backwards, forward…

"Yeah…" Beca opened her eyes again "It's weird. Bigger than your fingers' definitely." Beca smiled looking down again. Chloe rubbed her clit.

"Want more?" Chloe asked.

"All." Beca replied. They fixed their eyes in the other's eyes, and Chloe slowly entered Beca completely. Beca lied down again with a long moan, and two strokes later, she came hard. Chloe pulled out and smiled kissing Beca.

"You made it." Beca looked at her and smiled.

"I made it."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks a lot for the four reviewers to last week's chapter. As you can see, I'm updating a day earlier and, if you're nice, I'm seriously thinking this week I could update tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday too, because I'm on vacation for the time being_ _. This week's shout out goes to Susan, Mila and Jake_ _This chapter is sooo cute_

Chapter 23: Happiness tastes like lei and Christmas.

"Aloha!" Beca yelled and jumped. She fell one, two, three, four meters and counting, just like the waterfall she was jumping from, to a lake below, like many natives. Chloe observed from the top of the waterfall, her legs shaking from the fear. She put her hands over her eyes when she saw Beca jump, and didn't dare to look "It's amazing Chloe! Come on!" Beca yelled from the lake. Chloe looked down, vertigo taking the best of her, and saw Beca swimming face up on the water "Come on, nothing will happen! Everybody jumps here every single day!"

"I'm scared!" Chloe yelled "What if I hit the wall of rocks? What if I fall into the waterfall and the strength from the water crashes me against the deeps of the lake?"

"Everything is going to be fine, Chlo!" Beca smiled encouragingly "You're not gonna crash against anything, trust me! Sweetheart, close your eyes, run up, and jump as forcefully as you can, don't think!"

"Don't think, yeah right, because that's super easy." Chloe muttered sarcastically. However, she shut her eyes close, took a deep breath and before she knew it, she was flying and Beca was cheering. Hitting the water wasn't funny, but then she saw the clearest, most beautiful depths of a lake she had never seen, and forgot how to breathe, until Beca took her by the armpits, and pulled her up. She coughed gasping for air.

"Pretty uh?" Beca smiled at her "But you're not a fish!" Chloe chuckled and launched to Beca's arms, kissing her softly.

They had been doing hiking, snorkel, surfing, and that day they decided for the falls. Then, afterwards, they went to do kayak.

"I love this place." Chloe smiled as they managed their kayak like true professionals through the rivers.

"Me too!" Beca was excited. She had never been in Hawaii, even less done kayak. They went through the rivers following their group, and they were getting quite a tan, Beca had the maximum protection she could find in lotions, and still she had burned a little.

"You know what I do love more?"

"What?"

"You." Chloe smiled leaning back and kissing Beca's cheek. Beca smiled like a fool.

"Well, it's only logical baby." Beca hugged her from behind and kissed her. Chloe chuckled and kissed her back.

Other activities including watching whales or doing scuba diving. One night, they went to a luau. That luau was at one of the beaches, and they sat spooning each other, contemplating the spectacle with smiles and fascination. Then, a local went to them, and motioned for them to stand up. Then, some locals came with two leis, and put one over each other's shoulders. They thanked them profusely.

"Love, kindness, welcoming, friendship, union, infinity." One of the locals spoke pointing at the leis.

"Thank you." Chloe seemed in the verge of cries and smiled at Beca, who grinned and kissed her.

"That's how long will I love you. Infinity." Beca whispered.

Another day, it was late in the afternoon and they had just come from visiting Pearl Harbor, and were walking around the beach in silence, after the impression it had caused them, mostly Chloe, who had never seen anything remotely similar. They sat on the sand, Beca with an arm between Chloe's knees and Chloe hugging that arm, with her cheek on her shoulder.

"Do you ever miss it?" Chloe asked suddenly "The Air Force."

"No." Beca shrugged "I love flying and I do miss that, but I don't miss being in the Air Force, deployments or wars. I miss my friends though, but that's normal." Chloe nodded.

"Did you ever… you know. Aircraft did Pearl Harbor… did you…"

"You want to know if I ever did something half as horrible." Beca stated. After a few seconds, Chloe nodded and Beca sighed.

"I never participated in anything half as big as Pearl Harbor. But I blew up buildings, I threw bombs, I shot people from the sky, sometimes even in the ground, because you don't sleep in the aircraft and in the way there or simply when you aren't flying, you can be attacked." Beca explained "I killed thousands of people. Bad guys, yeah, but also many innocent people. I'm not proud of it, no one should, not even for the bad guys, because they were fine until America got its noses in there, what should never have happened. And even the bad guys have families." She sighed.

"Sometimes I forget you've killed. I could never imagine you killing somebody, I guess it's because I'm used to seeing you as my tiny, beautiful girl." Chloe commented, and Beca chuckled.

"Sometimes it's weird for me too. I remember the first time I killed somebody. And the first time I killed someone right in front of me, not from the air, but in the floor. It was a guy, I don't even know who, that just randomly ran to me pointing at me with a gun. I took mine and shot him in the chest. I was so impressed a person could bleed so much, and I tried to stop it, but he was already dead." Beca commented "Shooting people in the FBI was weird too. From the air, you don't really see much of the damage you cause. You don't see bodies, blood… you let bad things happen and fly away as fast as possible. And then seeing things in first row is weird later."

"Were you ordered to do those things? Obligated?" Chloe asked.

"Most of the time. Commands, you know…" Beca moved her arm to surround Chloe's shoulders and bring her closer "It's necessary to have a lot of cold blood to kill. My biggest problem was that I didn't have a passionate reason inside to kill anybody. No one had hurt me or put me there. So I saw it as a survival thing, the enemy would want to go home, I wanted to go home, the fastest and most skilled would, the other, wouldn't. And if I was obeying commands, I tried to think I was trying to protect my people just like they were trying to protect theirs. It was a mess, always. But at the end, what's done it's done."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded snuggling against her "I'm so glad you survived that crap and came home. Thank God you're such a good swimmer."

"I didn't swim out of the water Chlo." Beca said, Chloe frowned.

"There was no one else there Bec. The currents weren't in your favor, neither the tide, you had to swim."

"But there is no way I could, somebody saved me and then ran away, maybe it was the same person that alerted the Air Force, I don't know, all I know it's that there was a giant storm, a horrible visibility, a rough ocean, with big waves, and you saw my injuries. A skull fracture with a major concussion and brain damage, nine broken ribs, two lungs punctured one of them not even working at all, a broken scalp, a broken leg, a dislocated elbow, and abdominal traumas such as internal bleedings, organs that collapsed and stuff. Swimming through a sea like that in normal conditions would already be practically a mission impossible, but with brain damage, without lungs, with asthma, with broken ribs, a scalp, and without using an arm and a leg? That's completely impossible and nuts." Beca explained.

"It was also a miracle that you survived enough to even touch the sea Bec."

"Yeah, but not as much. Chlo, when I woke up I couldn't move like at all, and I was supposedly better and agonizing in pain so much I was always sleeping. When I was found they thought I died, and I didn't even lost my leg, despite the infection it took." Beca shrugged "That wasn't a miracle, that was magic." Chloe squeezed her and sighed, like if she was suddenly afraid of Beca slipping through her fingers "Relax sweetie, I'm here. I'm here to stay."

"God I hope so." Chloe whispered.

"You know, I've started remembering things about the attack." Beca whispered and Chloe looked at her.

"Really?" Beca nodded.

"Lately I've had this recurrent dream… I wake up at a beach, one much uglier than this beauty, and everything hurts, I can't breathe, and I feel water and salt in my throat. It's always the same, and I've been thinking maybe it's a memory." Beca said "I have other recurrent dreams that I assume are memories too, because they don't change much and they're a bit confusing, like my brain doesn't have the complete video."

"You haven't waked me up with a nightmare in a long time." Chloe commented.

"It wasn't necessary. It wasn't as bad." Beca said "And I never felt too restless afterwards."

"Okay." Chloe kissed her "Let's have a baby Beca."

"What?"

"We're thirty seven, the chances of getting pregnant of a healthy baby are already a bit bad. I don't wanna wait anymore. I love you, I love Noah, he wants a little sibling, let's do that." Chloe smiled.

"Chloe…"

"Please. Don't tell me you don't want it. A second chance to see everything you missed, and also, we seal this marriage. Let's have another Bec." Chloe seemed excited.

"You carry it?" Beca asked, and Chloe nodded "With my things? Because I don't think they even work anymore. I barely have semi normal periods, even less after the attack."

"If you don't mind they're tiny gingers, I don't either." Chloe smiled and Beca giggled.

"Oh, actually it would be so cute to have a little ginger! Chloe, find a sperm donor that looks a lot like you, and we'll have a tiny redhead!" Beca said excitedly.

"Then we do it?" Chloe smiled.

"The second we get home." Beca replied "But kow, come." Beca stood. They were barefoot and Beca smirked taking Chloe's hands to pull her up "Dance with me."

"Dance?" Chloe smiled "But there's no music."

"I can fix it." Beca kissed her and they started dancing dumbly around the sand " _Stay with me, baby stay with me… Tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me, to the edge of all we've ever known. I can see you there with the city lights, fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no, I could not want you more than I did right then, as our heads leaned in._ " The two brides danced like they felt like it, not following anything specific and not caring if it was a bit ridiculous. Chloe wouldn't stop grinning lovingly at Beca, and at the chorus, she joined her" _Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._ " Beca continued, and Chloe chuckled enjoying immensely " _Stay with me, baby stay with me, tonight don't leave me alone. She shows me everything she used to know, picture frames and country roads, when the days were long and the world was small. She stood by as it fell apart, separate rooms and broken hearts, but I won't be the one to let you go._ " Chloe joined her again, and they laughed as they put feet on the seashore, splashing and then they jumped and danced together around the sand again " _Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._ " Chloe used the time and kissed Beca slowly on the lips, their dancing stopping for a moment before the both of them continued dancing and singing " _Don't run away... And it's hard to love again, when the only way it's been, when the only love you knew, just walked away... If it's something that you want, darling you don't have to run, you don't have to go... Just stay with me, baby stay with me, well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, but in this moment all I know is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

It wasn't exactly when they got home, but two days before Christmas, that they were at the hospital to have a bunch of tests done to Chloe to make sure she was okay to get pregnant again. And surprisingly, the day before Christmas the results were up and they went to have the insemination done, which made Chloe twice as happy when later that day they went to the Beale's household for the dinner before Christmas. Beca would've shared her excitement if she hadn't taken an anti-anxiety pill that left her quite calm. She had insisted she wouldn't let wars ruin fireworks with her son, so she had been doing meditation most of the day and breathing exercises, and also they made sure to put in their garden and in the Beale's garden a big poster that said _An Air Force Veteran lives here. Enjoy your fireworks, but please do it as far away from this house as you can, or advice that you will be throwing fireworks. Only advising will help a lot. Thanks._

"You're so cheery today." Gwen looked at her sister.

"It's almost Christmas and my wife is here, and the fireworks haven't started yet, of course I'm cheery." Chloe said. Beca and she agreed that nobody would know they were trying to have a baby until they didn't see in an ultrasound that Chloe was pregnant.

Fireworks and firecrackers hadn't started yet, so they were quite calm for now. Beca was determined to stop fearing them and start enjoying them, or at least standing them without panicking, she had read several books about it and searched in the internet, spoken to her therapist and to some other Veterans friends, and she learnt that sometimes just making your brain aware that fireworks and firecrackers would happen helped a lot, also an anti-anxiety helped, and even daring to throw the fires yourself could help making your brain realize there weren't bullets or bombs, just fireworks and firecrackers. So Beca took her pill and expected a noise at any time. However, when the first firecracker sounded, she still jumped and a cup fell and broke against the floor. She knelt going to pick up the crystal with shaking hands, and Chloe and Gwen came running.

"Darling, are you okay?" Chloe hugged Beca from behind, sitting behind her, and Beca leaned back against her.

"Yes, I just jumped a bit, but expected worse. I'm sorry for the cup." Beca said.

"Don't worry, there are like ten more." Gwen smiled picking up the pieces. Another firecracker sounded and Beca breathed deeply, Chloe squeezing her in her arms.

"You're so brave." Chloe whispered before pressing her lips against Beca's cheek. Beca smiled weakly.

Dinner wasn't super easy, but was a lot easier than Beca had previously anticipated, her fork only fell twice. After dinner, the whole family went to the garden to start some fireworks, and Chloe held one of Beca's hands. Firecrackers were consider a stupid thing that only made noise and wasn't pretty at all, so they never threw them. The Beales had a long tradition of throwing fireworks.

"Momma, come!" Noah called "Turn this one on yourself!"

"Oh…" Beca knew she wasn't capable of saying no to that face.

"You can do it." Chloe kissed her cheek, and Beca breathed deeply, approaching her son.

"I've never done this, what do I do?" Beca asked her son.

"Take the lighter and burn the cord." Noah explained. Beca followed the instructions religiously, and then the firework flew and flew until it blew in the sky, filling that blackboard with thousands of blue and white lights. Beca smiled satisfied and Noah grinned.

"Is not that scary if you get to be in control, right?" Noah commented.

"You're right." Beca nodded, and kissed his forehead.

Everybody got to throw a few fireworks, and when Beca got tired of that, she hugged Chloe from behind to enjoy the party, supporting her chin on her shoulder and surrounding her stomach with her arms protectively. Chloe hugged herself putting her arms over Beca's and leaned her head back, supporting the side of her face against the side of Beca's face.

"I'm really proud of you." Chloe whispered.

"Me too." Beca smiled "And of you too. What a way to finish the year, uh? Possibly a baby on the way, fireworks, a wedding…"

"Merry Christmas Beca." Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas love." Beca kissed Chloe.

The whole family stayed at the Beale's house for the night and in the morning, everybody went to open the Christmas presents together.

"Wow moms, look what Santa brought me!" Noah grinned at his flight simulator game for the Play Station they had.

"That's awesome sweetheart!" Beca grinned at him. Everybody kept opening their presents. Chloe found a book she had been asking for an eternity, a new scarf and a beautiful silver necklace courtesy of Page Beca. Beca got a telescope that made her flip, and if that didn't made Santa Claus a huge lovely guy, the new combat boots with a bit of heels completed her thoughts that Christmas had been amazing that year. Scott also got a bunch of great presents, including a winter cap that now he wouldn't remove, and Noah kept opening his presents. Then, the boy yelled.

"What the aca-awesome God, moms!" Noah waved a t-shirt in the air "Have you seen this?"

Chloe grinned knowingly and Beca approaching him curiously. It was a white t-shirt with long, blue sleeves, and in the front part of the t-shirt it could be read in big letters 'THIS IS WHAT AN AWESONE BIG BROTHER LOOKS LIKE'. Beca's eyebrows raised and she smiled.

"Oh my God that's why you were so happy Chloe's pregnant!" Gwen yelled pointing at Chloe, who shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant! Don't be ridiculous, I just came back from my honeymoon, didn't have the time for that." Chloe said.

"Then?" Noah asked.

"Then, maybe Santa knows something really good could happen this year for you to wear that t-shirt." Beca smiled at Noah and kissed his cheek. Noah grinned.

"That would be cool!" Noah smiled. Gwen looked disappointed.

"Hey Beca, Santa Claus called me yesterday." Chloe commented a while later "He said he had a big present for you but that it was so big the reindeers couldn't transport it, so he told me where it is to give it to you."

"Oh really?" Beca smirked "Let's go then, shall we?"

Scott, Beca, Noah and Chloe, left the Beale's house, and once in the car, Chloe took her brand new scarf.

"You need to put it around your eyes." Chloe said giving it to Beca, who frowned. As part of PTSD, she hated not seeing.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"It's a surprise! Please." Chloe looked at her with _those_ eyes, and Beca rolled her eyes, tying the scarf around her head covering her eyes.

"Okay, I can't see." Beca said.

"Perfect. Let's go!" Chloe drove for what seemed like an eternity to Beca –who actually with the anti-anxiety pill she had taken was so relaxed she fell asleep for a bit- until they went out of the car. Chloe and Scott guided Beca through the snow, and then down some stairs.

"Where are you taking me? Oh God, is this a prank? You're taking me to hell right?" Beca asked while nervously walking letting Scott and Chloe guide her. Noah was in the front of the group.

"Sh… close your eyes and I'll remove the scarf." Chloe said. When the scarf was back at Chloe's neck Beca kept her eyes closed "Okay, open your eyes."

Beca opened her eyes and after acclimatizing to the light, she saw they were in an enormous room, seemingly under ground level. The floor seemed to be higher around the parts that were nearer the walls, and in this higher parts of the floor there were tables surrounded by soft benches that formed 'u', and the less high part of the floor created a big zone in the middle of the room that looked like a big dance floor. The room had an oval shape, and in one of the extremes there was a stage, and in the other, what looked like a club bar for drinks. Beca observed curiously, and saw the ceiling was filled with spotlight machines, it also seemed to be a central air conditioner and a bunch of loudspeakers, and Beca saw there were big stairs behind them, hidden behind some columns that covered a side of the stairs. In front of the stairs there were some big double doors with the symbols of bathrooms. Also, in the big room there was another door, at one of the sides. Beca walked through it and opened it, seeing it lead to a terrace, judging by the fresh air, that also had tables and sofas. There, there also were stairs, that lead to a balcony. The whole room and the terrace seemed to be underground, but the balcony was maybe at the high of a first floor, and also had sofas and tables, and an excellent view of a park, and a sea that was at the other side of the park. There were also bins here and there. The whole local seemed soundproof.

Beca went back to the group, that smiled at her.

"This place is amazing." Beca admitted.

"It's yours." Scott replied with a smirk.

"Mine?" Beca asked.

"Scott and I talked and thought you needed a small push towards that club thing… so we found this. The owner was an old man who didn't have the money to maintain this, so it was cheap and we also had the money to reform whatever you want." Chloe replied with a small smile "We thought it was a great place, and it's like half an hour away from home walking, so you can ever drink and don't worry about driving."

"But I know nothing about business or managing clubs." Beca said.

"You'll learn, and we'll help you." Scott smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah mom!" Noah added enthusiastically.

"I was going to leave my job, wasn't I? so I have time to help you with this, that if we do it right, will give us a bunch of money, and Scott also offered to help in the weekends. Jesse just left his job at the FBI too, so he would love to join, he is a Treble after all. You'll be able to have some money for your mixes, even play for the public from time to time, get to be known as an artist before you can aspire to bigger things, and you'll also get to distract yourself and do something fun." Chloe said "And upstairs you even have kind of an office, and there are security cameras, and also with Jesse and yourself I don't think security will be something to worry a lot about. It's an investing. We're investing in you."

Beca opened and closed her voice observing her room, and decided she wanted to see the rest. She entered the bathrooms, discovered they needed some maintaining, and she climbed the stairs, seeing there was another room with some sofas too, and the door to the street. There was another door that said 'Personnel Only' and it seemed to only open with a card. Like on clue, the other three appeared and Chloe took a card and opened the door. Beca went in, and saw they were in a small corridor. At one side there was a wall and at the other, a short wall that was only tall enough to reach her elbows, and from time to time there was a column there, forming kind of a balcony. Beca leaned to see what was under them and saw it was the dance floor of the club, so she kept walking through the corridor. There was another door for more bathrooms and another that opened with a key, that Chloe also had. They entered the room, that was at the end of the little corridor. At one side of the room there were a couple small windows with double glass, that was also a glass that didn't allow to see clearly through it, and from those windows you could see the dance floor too. At another wall of the room there were bigger windows with curtains from where the park Beca had seen before could be seen, and the sea. The room wasn't too big and was soundproof. There was a desk with a chair and mixing equipment, there was a sofa with a coffee table, a big TV on one wall that Scott said had a channel to control all the security cameras too, and there also was a small bookcase.

"How in the world did you buy something as great as this place? It's awesome!" Beca grew more excited by the second.

"I told you, the owner didn't want it." Chloe explained "It belonged to his son that had a club here, but died in a car crash, and the owner only wanted to get rid of the club. Too many memories, any desire to have a club, and any money to maintain it. It was practically a gift."

"Okay." Beca nodded "Let's do this."

"You're gonna keep it?" Noah asked excitedly. Chloe and Scott grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Beca grinned.

An hour later, kissing could be heard in that room. Scott had taken Noah home so they could play Noah's new simulator, and Beca had locked the room and now, had Chloe under her on the sofa as they kissed, 'Lifehouse' being the owner of the amazing sound equipment the office had, in that moment. Their boots were thrown on the floor, and Beca was between Chloe's legs, her hands wandering under her t-shirt as she kissed her profusely, her face between Chloe's hands.

"I love you so damn much." Beca whispered, a kiss after every word, like to reinforce the meaning.

"We're starting this marriage great, aren't we?" Chloe smiled seeing the desire and lust in Beca's eyes as she kept Beca's face away from her to speak.

"Yes." Beca kissed her, her tongue invading Chloe's mouth before fidgeting with her cardigan's buttons as 'I'm falling even more in love with you' sounded. Beca's lips reached Chloe's nipples at the same time a sneaky hand went under her pants and she pressed a fist against her inner thighs over the panties. Chloe let go a raspy moan and Beca laughed against her nipples.

"I wanna touch you." Chloe whispered.

"Today is for you. Don't worry, you'll have chances to make love to me here." Chloe moaned and Beca kissed her passionately, her fingers starting to dare into Chloe's panties.

When her eyes opened, they were nude on the floor, and Chloe was sleeping over her, their coats threw over them in an attempt to cover them a little. Beca smiled looking down at Chloe.

"Come on sleepy head, let's get dressed and clean this mess." Beca stroke her cheek and Chloe moaned.

"Can't I just stay?" Chloe whispered.

"No, you'll get a cold and we're trying to have a baby, remember? Not get sick."

They were at home, a week after Christmas, just chatting in the living room quietly while Noah slept until late and Scott was out with some chick he was seeing, when Chloe suddenly went pale and ran to the bathroom. Beca ran behind her, and grinned when she saw herself pulling Chloe's hair back as the ginger threw up into the toilet.

"God, I did not miss this." Chloe complained breathing supporting her forehead against Beca's free hand as she leaned against the toilet "Bye bye lasagna." Beca chuckled.

"I think somebody's pregnant." Beca said in a singing voice, and Chloe smiled.

"I am aren't I?" Chloe turned around "Okay, go, run, buy me a test."

"You're not coming?" Beca asked.

"No, I think my body isn't done." Chloe said, before throwing up again.

Half an hour later they sat on the toilet and the bide staring at the pregnancy test in front of them, on the sink.

"How much longer?" Chloe asked.

"Twenty seconds." Beca replied. Chloe took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"If it's a negative, we wait another week and then go and have a blood test to make sure, and if it's also a negative…"

"We try again." Chloe nodded and Beca smiled "And if it's a positive…"

"We'll be damn lucky moms." Chloe smiled, and Beca nodded.

"Okay." Beca took the instructions "Two lines and it's a positive." Beca read "Ready?" Chloe nodded and took the stick. Her face dropped.

"Negative." Chloe whispered. Beca nodded, and after putting toilet paper wrapped around the stick, threw it to the bin.

"It's okay. We'll go to the doctor and have another test, and if we have to, we'll try again." Beca smiled hugging Chloe "You must have eaten something that wasn't so good."

"What if I'm too old to have a baby?" Chloe whispered against Beca's shoulder.

"Don't be silly, you still have your period and there are tons of women that have children in their forties." Beca shook her head and kissed her cheek "You'll get pregnant, but good things sometimes take a bit longer to happen."

The days passed and the club was evolving quickly. Beca had fixed some things here and there, and Chloe bought thousands of cups, glasses and other things. They painted some stuff that needed repainting, and Chloe stopped throwing up. They said they would go to have a blood test first thing in the New Year, because they were really busy with the club and also most doctors were on holidays and they didn't want to bother the few that were there with something so trivial.

They were celebrating the New Year with the Swansons and with some old friends too and all the kids at the apartment that some friends had in Times Square, and Chloe, even knowing she probably wasn't pregnant, as she hadn't felt any symptom, refused to drink alcohol, saying she didn't want to get drunk in front of Noah. Beca was a bit drugged to avoid getting too nervous with the fireworks and firecrackers, that would sound a thousand times more that night. They were all at the big balcony of the apartment, seeing all the people and turmoil in Times Square, as they counted back the seconds for the New Year.

"Becs." Chloe gave Beca a bag, and Beca pulled out a t-shirt. Seven, six, five… Beca's face light up and her eyes widened. She grinned looking at Chloe.

"Really?" Beca asked, and Chloe chuckled, nodding eagerly. _¡Happy New Year!_ And in one second, Beca had her arms around Chloe's as their lips found each other's "Happy New Year love." Beca whispered, still hugging her with a smile, after the breathtaking kiss "And Happy New Year to you too, baby." Beca added, taking advantage of how distracted everybody was to dare and quickly kiss Chloe's belly. Chloe laughed.

"Happy 2017!" Chloe yelled.

Later that night, they were snuggling in bed and Beca grinned turning the light of their bedroom on and opening their closet, putting a bag out and the long sleeved t-shirt Chloe gave her, holding it in front of herself looking at Chloe with a grin. Chloe grinned from the bed. The pretty sweater had two fists with thumbs up pointing at the center, the person who would wear the t-shirt, and under them, it said with cool, dynamic letters 'THIS LADY IS AN AWESOME MOMMA _AGAIN_ '.

"When? I thought we'd go together!" Beca asked.

"I wasn't feeling too well yesterday, but I didn't want to excite you again, and since we had a negative and it was the second time I was kind of nauseous, I thought maybe it's something bad, so I went to take the blood test myself. If it was bad, it could wait until 2017 to tell you, and if it was good, I would tell you tonight and it would be pretty. Here, look." Chloe handed Beca a paper. Beca put the t-shirt back in its place and went back to the bed, taking the paper Chloe had just pulled out of a drawer of her bedside table. Beca smiled seeing it was the results of the blood test and that it gave a clear positive to Chloe's pregnancy "And just in case, I peed the stick again this morning, it's still in the bin, and it's a positive too."

"This is amazing." Beca grinned "God, I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"We can tell them with our new t-shirts when the time comes! Look!" Chloe grinned excitedly running through the closet and taking another box, from there she put out a long sleeved t-shirt that was big enough to be used even when Chloe was much more pregnant and it had a drawing at belly's high of like an oval and two hands and a little half face whose eyes were the only thing to be seen, like a baby looking from a half opened zip or something. And in the chest it said 'YES, WE DID IT AGAIN'. Beca laughed and ran to kiss her.

"God, I love you so much." Beca said against her lips, and Chloe smiled throwing her arms around her neck.


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm not so happy with reviews here but alrighty ;) okay so I remind you guys if you want to chat with me sometime, I'm justapointinthebechloe in tumblr, and it has chat now. Also shoutout to the ones who always review and hope you guys enjoy this tough chap!_

Chapter 24: When everybody gets to know.

Chloe was close to what they calculated was the first month of pregnancy, around the third week of January. She didn't have a belly that was noticeable, the only external sign of pregnancy was that Chloe's usual belly, that had the shadow of abs she had had before having Noah, had the skin more smooth and a slightly curved form, but that was it. However, they had made an appointment for the first ultrasound, wanting to know their baby as soon as they could. Beca was really excited to get to be present during the whole process and as involved as the partner that wasn't carrying the baby could be, accompanying Chloe to every appointment, test, everything, including waking up at night if Chloe had morning sickness, although that wasn't quite often and if Scott asked, they made whatever up.

"Okay, so this can feel a bit cold." The gynecologist said putting some cream on Chloe's belly as she sat semi reclined. Beca stood next to her excitedly "Let's see what we have here…" the small TV illuminated, showing some kind of white wall, with some blackness here and there. Beca had no idea how they assumed something there looked like a baby "You say you're four weeks, right?"

"Exactly four weeks today, is when we did the insemination. Why, is anything wrong?" Chloe asked frowning, looking anxiously at the screen.

"No, everything is fine." The doctor assured, smiling "I think, Ms. Mitchell, that you're pregnant with twins." Beca's and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Twins?!" Beca asked with a voice closer to be a bat's voice than human.

"Well, it's very early yet, but see those two black spots? That indicates fraternal twins, two separate sacs. Because they're really little, it's possible that you end up only having one child, since it had happened, for unknown reasons, that one fetus suddenly vanishes when it's still no more than a small point in the uterus. But right now, there are two fraternal twins there. Congrats." The doctor smiled at them.

"Two…" Chloe smiled a bit with wet eyes "Although that's not going to be so cool when I'm screwed for two and when after birthing one I still had the other one but… who cares, we have two babe!" Chloe said excitedly and looked from the screen to Beca, slapping her on the arm. Beca seemed at a loss of words, smiling through the tears that covered her cheeks and covering her mouth with one hand "Oh sweetheart… you're more hormonal than I am."

"I'll give you some privacy." The doctor said with a polite smile before leaving the room.

"Sorry." Beca sniffled loudly "It's just… look at that…" Beca smiled tearfully.

"I know…" Chloe looked at the screen again "You think Noah will feel cheated because he asked for just one?" Beca laughed.

"Maybe, but he'll like it at the end. Maybe he'll have a brother and a sister." Beca approached the screen "God, it's hard to see nothing in there. But there they are… you think they'll feel like we're invading their privacy?"

"Nah, I don't think so." She leaned over her belly and caressed it "Hey babies, we know you're two! Please don't vanish, we love you both. We see you, loves, we see you."

"Yeah" Beca stroke the belly and kissed Chloe "We see you."

"Noah!" they entered their house a bit later "Noah sweetie, come, we have to have a private chat with you." Beca said.

"I'll be here." Scott yelled from the living room.

"We'll talk to you in a bit too!" Chloe yelled back "Come on, let's go upstairs."

The three of them sat on Beca and Chloe's bed with Noah in the middle.

"So, you remember you wanted a sibling?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Noah nodded "I still want it."

"Okay, well… what about two?" Chloe asked.

"Two?" Noah shrugged and curved her lips into a tiny smile "Twice the cries, but it'll be fun when they grow up! Plus, they will never be bored when I can't play with them."

"Perfect. Show him." Beca was content and Chloe pulled a photo out of her pocket "Okay Noah, you know women had an organ called uterus that is where babies grow up right?"

"Yeah." Noah nodded.

"This is a photo we just took at the hospital of my uterus." Chloe showed him the photo "See those two black spots?"

"Yes." Noah nodded again.

"Each of them is a baby growing up. Fraternal twins, two persons that will have the same resemblance as any other set of siblings that come from the same mom and sperm." Chloe explained.

"You're pregnant?!" Noah almost yelled, happiness and excitement filling his face, and Chloe grinned nodding.

"Four weeks pregnant, thirty six more to go. Well, since there are two, they will probably come early." Chloe explained.

"Awesome!" Beca smiled at Noah's excitement "Can we tell Uncle Scott?"

"We're telling Uncle Scott, grandpa and grandma today. For the others, we'll wait a couple months more, because in the first three months is when there's a bigger risk to losing the babies or one of them, and we'll rather tell bad news only a couple times if that happens. Also, the less people that know, the less people that rise our excitement up in case something bad happens." Beca explained.

"Yeah, but from the first trimester on, we'll have better pics, we'll know the sex, and it'll be confirmed how many babies get there." Chloe added.

"Okay. So it's top secret with everybody else." Noah said.

"Yes, will you be able to control yourself? No telling your cousins, the Swansons, your aunt, nobody." Beca stated.

"I think it'll be fine." Scott smiled.

"Then go, put on your t-shirt, we plan on using our brand new t-shirts as an original way to tell everybody."

"Uncle Scott?" Noah peeked into the living room, making sure his t-shirt was still covered by the door.

"Yes buddy?" Scott was doing some studying and looked up at him.

"Have you seen my t-shirt?" Noah ran to him showing him the t-shirt of 'THIS IS WHAT AN AWESONE BIG BROTHER LOOKS LIKE' and Scott smiled.

"Yes buddy, it's a great t-shirt isn't it?"

"Yes, well my mom bought one even better." Noah said "Mom!"

"Coming!" Beca ran excitedly into the room "Look Scottie, isn't this cool?" she said pointing at her t-shirt 'THIS LADY IS AN AWESOME MOMMA _AGAIN_ '.

"Yes guys, you really went for those t-shirts…" Scott smiled "Less buying and more t… wait a second…" he analyzed the excitement in Beca and Noah's faces and frowned slightly. Then Chloe came with a huge smile and showed him her t-shirt 'YES, WE DID IT AGAIN' with the upper part of a baby face and two hands peeking from what it looked like a belly opening. Scott's eyes widened in realization.

"You're joking…" Scott whispered standing up and smiled.

"FRATERNAL TWINS!" Beca yelled without being able to hold it together, and Chloe and Noah chuckled. Noah grinned excitedly.

"Holly shit, that's awesome!"

After all the congratulations and hugs and noises of excitement that were more like yelling between birds, and after explaining Scott who was going to know for know and who wasn't, they sat on the sofa.

"This is for you, let's do this a thing so you can come with us and tell my parents." Chloe gave Scott a bag with a smile. Scott opened it and laughed pulling out another long-sleeved t-shirt. 'I'VE BEEN PROMOTED TO UNCLE _AGAIN'_ could be read with vintage letters, white over dark blue.

"I love it, thanks!" Scott had glassy eyes, and could only look at the t-shirt and smile.

A couple hours later, the four of them were entering the Beale's house wearing their t-shirts with jackets on. They made sure Charles and Elizabeth were alone before sitting them on the sofa and standing in front of them. Then, the four smiled and opened their jackets at the same time. After a few seconds of realization, the parents started yelling things like _Oh my God_ , and jumped out of the sofa, laughing and hugging them.

"There, don't move." Beca instructed later that night as, after properly illuminating the room, Beca took the Polaroid camera Chloe had. Chloe stood wearing her pajama pants and her bra only, showing Beca her side "First month done!" Beca grinned, and took the picture. They smiled at the picture and with a black felt-tip pen Beca wrote _F. Twins – 1 Month._

"You know we already got too excited for our own good and it will kill us if something happens to any or both of them." Chloe whispered.

"I know." Beca nodded "But for today, let's just enjoy it. And it's time for you to be a hella good actress, because in a month, there will be an actual belly." She smiled at Chloe, who just grinned, and kissed her.

Weeks passed by and as Beca focused mostly in the club and attending Chloe's needs, that so far weren't many. She officially left her job and went home with a box of her things and tons of things the children and families she had helped sent her, and she had some nausea from time to time and some camps, but so far it was alright. The weeks went by fine, without much problem, Noah at school, Scott at work and college, and Beca and Chloe fixing things in the club so it was ready pretty soon, because twins required money and they just came from the great expensive wedding. Finally the club opened near Valentine's Day, and it filled with people, and Beca set her mixes and attended the bar, providing drinks along with Chloe, Aubrey and Scott, while Jesse kept an eye on security. They opened for a month in the weekends, Noah staying with his grandparents until Chloe left at eleven to pick him up and go home with him, and the rest stayed until four in the morning, when Beca started kicking people out. That month they won more than twenty thousand dollars, and Beca flipped, although a great part of that was lost in paying the local and its things, and paying the Swansons for their help, but they still got a big part for themselves. Beca decided that she would hire some more people so Chloe didn't have to come, because she was still pregnant and she needed rest, although they just told the Swansons they wanted Chloe to be with Noah. Scott sometimes went with him too.

When they were about to reach the three months, the club had been opening for two months and its popularity had grown a lot, including Beca's popularity, and seeing many clients asked if the club had a webpage, Beca made one, and she set there the schedules, any irregularity, a work mail, sections for comments, and also if she got to have anybody come and perform, she also said it there, although so far it had only been Beca's mixes. People, however, seemed to love it, and that added to the good attention they gave and how great the local was.

"Look at you." Beca smiled looking at Chloe one morning. Chloe was standing in her pajamas by the window, contemplating her belly, pulling her t-shirt up "So beautiful. And happy birthday sweetheart!" Beca jumped out of the bed and hugged Chloe from behind. Chloe smiled and accepted Beca's kiss, and then they heard a click and looked. Scott was smiling standing with the Polaroid they had left on the bedside table.

"Awesome pic!" Scott nodded proudly and gave it to them. The couple grinned.

"They're moving!" Chloe yelled suddenly, putting her hands on the belly, and Beca and Scott did the same.

"It's like when the stomach growls." Scott commented.

"It's like a cat vibrating with the purrs." Beca smiled "I can't believe you have two persons moving _inside_ of you."

"It's huge, they must be stirring! It feels like if all my food mov…" Chloe suddenly made a noise and ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"Here we go!" Beca smiled and ran after her "They were giving you your birthday presents!"

That day they had another ultrasound, the fourth one so far.

"It's hard to tell the genres…" the doctor said moving the machine trying to get a better move.

"They're so big!" Chloe smiled caressing her belly proudly, like Beca was doing.

"There you go Mitchells!" Beca grinned.

"I don't see any penis in any of them." The doctor said.

"Two girls?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. Beca chuckled.

"Noah's so screwed." Beca laughed.

Later that afternoon, the four Mitchells and Gwen's family went to see the Swansons with the excuse of celebrating Chloe's thirty eight birthday, and used the same system they had been using to tell everybody else. Aubrey and Gwen went into sister's mode and wouldn't stop kissing Chloe's belly and talking to it, know that they could see it. Chloe had kept it very well hidden, after all. Beca laughed seeing the women, knowing those two girls were going to be really spoiled, and with how feminine Chloe, Aubrey and Gwen were, they were going to be their dolls.

Beca only met the months five, six and seven of Noah's creation, so she was really excited to experience the things she missed the first time. All the ultrasounds, morning sickness, seeing the belly and the babies grow day after day, the fetal movements, any kicks so far but they would come. She couldn't avoid having glassy eyes every time the babies made act of presence, and she said enough was that she wasn't constantly crying. She seemed more hormonal than Chloe herself.

"Okay, let mamma breathe." Chloe said, and the women reluctantly pulled back.

"I can't believe you kept the biggest secret ever for three whole months." Gwen kissed Chloe's cheek.

"We wanted to be sure everything was fine. And the doctor said it is." Chloe said.

"You think I'll be able to hear anything in there?" Chloe laughed as Beca knelt in front of Chloe and pressed her ear against the belly.

"Are they talking about guys or something?" Chloe joked.

"Your voice vibrates!" Beca said excitedly "It's like hearing an aquarium without the dolphin and whales making sounds, it's like water moving a bit." Beca smiled "Ouch! They kicked their noisy mom out!" Beca pulled apart abruptly putting a hand on her ear and then looked at Chloe in surprise. Chloe's mouth was open "They kicked!"

"I know!" Chloe chuckled "Hands in people!" and for six beautiful seconds, they concentrated in the movements they felt, and Beca kept herself together.

Later, they were giving Chloe her presents.

"Open mine, open mine!" Scott said excitedly giving Chloe a bag. Chloe laughed looking at Beca as she pulled two new born bodies with a baby bottle painted in each and one said 'DRINKIN' and the other said 'BUDDIES'. Beca laughed too.

"Thanks Scottie!" Chloe smiled kissing his cheek "Super uncle!" Beca smiled at them. She loved they got along so well.

"If you liked that, wait until you see mine." Beca commented with a smirk.

"You already gave me like ten gifts!" Chloe said with a tiny smile and Beca shrugged.

"Can't help it, you're carrying our kiddos, deserve it." Beca replied. Chloe opened present after present, and finally she opened Beca's present. Again, there were two bodies for when the twins were born, and both said 'MY SISTER DID IT!". Chloe laughed out loud.

"How did you even know they were girls before today?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I had a gut feeling." Beca replied.

"What if the gut feeling had failed?" Jesse asked with a tiny smile.

"It never fails." Beca replied with a smirk "But that's why it was the last present, I had time to change it and another day give it as a present without a reason. Perfect plan ever."

Days went by, and weeks went by too. Soon, May came, and with that, Chloe's fifth month of pregnancy. Now, she had quite a roundish belly, and she had some stability problems, but she was doing fine. They had a couple ultrasounds per month and Beca started an album with all the ultrasound photographs, and two baby diaries where either Beca, Chloe, or both, sometimes even Scott or Noah, wrote things for the babies to read when they were older. They had also started thinking in names, but still, they didn't find names that they really liked as much as to give it to the children. The Nightclub Titanium, as it had been baptized, was doing better every day, and now Beca had hired a guard, and three bartenders, so Aubrey and Chloe didn't had to go there anymore. Since Aubrey had her own job as a lawyer, it was better.

"I'm not naming any of them Anne." Beca said stubbornly one afternoon as the couple, Chloe's sister and Aubrey sat on the Mitchell's living room. Jesse and Scott came from the kitchen and sat too. The group had been doing a list of possible names because Chloe couldn't keep naming them so impersonally as 'baby', 'kid' or 'girl'.

"Why? Is such a pretty name!" Chloe argued "And you have it."

"Precisely." Beca said.

"I don't see what's wrong with naming them after mom. You named Noah after dad." Scott commented. The laughs of the children playing in the garden could be heard from there.

"There are three reasons." Beca argued showing three fingers "One, I'm Rebeca Anne, mom is Anne, and her mom was Brittany Anne, so there are enough Anne in this family. Second, I want my children to have original names that aren't in the family, giving Benjamin to Noah was just a little exception because his grandfather died in war and in very rough circumstances so it was a small honor, God. And third, giving my children the name of someone who had a rough life and died from cancer seems like condemning one of our girls to that, sorry for being a bit superstitious."

"That's so silly, if bad things are doomed to happen to them, and bad things happen to absolute everyone, it won't be because of their name." Scott argued.

"Yeah, you're not being reasonable." Chloe murmured.

"Chloe, I shouldn't even have to give reasons. She was my mother, I refuse to give her name to any of our children, point." Beca stated, trying to keep a neutral tone "Plus, did I ask you for reasons why you didn't like Lucy? No, I didn't."

"Okay." Chloe sighed "Then what about Riley, what do you say?" Beca looked thoughtful for a moment, tilling her face to aside "Are there thirty Riley in the family?" Chloe asked and Beca frowned looking at her.

"No, but if you're gonna be rude, maybe I will make up thirty one." Beca replied "Seriously, why do you have to get so mad over it? I didn't get mad when you rejected the last five names I've proposed."

"Because I loved Anne and I really liked one of our girls to be named after her, and I think you will regret it when they're born." Chloe replied with a childish voice.

"Fine!" Beca said irritated "Name them Anne. Name them both Anne if you want. Even more, if you're so adamant with naming them after loved ones who died, I'll write you a list, it'll be faster."

"Come on, Becs, don't be some grumpy, I'm the only one with the hormones not under control." Chloe hugged Beca's arm and kissed her cheek "Your mommy deserves it." Chloe moved Beca's face to kiss her in the lips.

"I told you, you can name them however you want. I will support it, even if you want to name one Skyrim." Beca murmured.

"I won't name any kid ever Skyrim, not even a pet." Chloe smiled "Hey, what about Roseanne? Like Roxanne but different?" she asked sweetly "Roseanne Mitchell sounds nice, and we could call her Rosie, or Annie."

"Fine, whatever." Beca shrugged, and then Chloe got mad. Maybe because her hormones, or maybe she had enough of Beca's childishness. She glared at Beca with a frown, as Beca sat contemplating her knees like she was thinking a excuse to go to another room alone.

"Beca, don't get so angry for something so stupid, it's ridiculous and childish." Gwen commented in a kind voice.

"Ridiculous and childish?" Beca frowned looking up to Gwen "Gwen, your sister had rejected the last five names I proposed, unreasonably, one of them only because it sounded funny, according to her. She asks and if I don't say yes, she cries because of her hormones, and if I say yes, she will end up shrugging it off with something like 'nah, it's not so good now that I think about it'. And then if I dare to veto one name, I need to write a whole essay with valid reasons? I think I have the right to start getting sick of that. You know Chloe" she moved to look at Chloe "let's wait until the kids are born and your hormones calm down, please. We can name them sweetheart or whatever in the meantime."

Gwen bit her lip and tilted her face to a side in a way that seemed to say _Yep, that's too much hormones._

"Chlo, that's crossing the line a bit sweetheart." Aubrey looked at Chloe with a kind smile "She hasn't proposed names that bad, Brooke would've been cool if you guys didn't live in Brooklyn."

"I'm carrying the kids, I'm paying it physically and psychologically, my hormones are kicking my ass, and they feet are too, I think I have the right to be a bit bossy with the names." Chloe argued childishly.

"That's not a bit bossy Chloe, that's leaving me completely out of decisions regarding our children. Our, Chloe." Beca said more kindly "Besides, I put the eggs for Noah, and then I barely got to decide anything." She got carried away and then regretted it instantly when Chloe yelled in her ear.

"You left!" Chloe yelled angrily "You fucking left us, and I still asked for your opinion when I should've divorced you right then! Don't you go that way, shorty!"

"Yep, that was a wrong set of words." Scott whispered sitting at Beca's other side.

"Woah, calm your tits ladies." Jesse intervened with a sympathetic voice "Come on, breathe deeply."

"Okay, sorry for that, but still I deserve to have a say Chloe, those aren't only your children." Beca stated.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm carrying them and they have 50% of my DNA, so…" Chloe said angrily.

"So what?" Beca inquired hurt "I'm their mother too."

"Then don't be so fucking difficult, Beca! Gosh, everything I do seems wrong to you, you're not perfect you know?"

"I know." Beca looked at Chloe "Call me when your brain starts working again, okay love? I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave know?!" Chloe yelled when Beca stood up. Beca looked down at her and saw Chloe was crying pretty hard. She felt bad for her, she knew it was just the hormones, but she also knew the hormones didn't make up things, just gave Chloe the courage to say things she already thought out loud. Beca breathed deeply and looked at Aubrey, who seemed at the same loss of words she was, despite having had two children. Jesse looked like if he would rather be eaten by Earth, and Gwen looked sadly at her sister. Beca was about to talk but Chloe, seemingly thinking Beca was taking too much to talk, was faster "I don't even know why it surprises me." She sobbed "You're a quitter after all." That was it for Beca, she bit the insides of her cheek so hard to avoid saying something hurtful, she felt blood inside her mouth.

"Chloe don't be so rough…" Scott intervened with a weak voice.

"I'm not being rough!" Chloe argued, and sniffled.

"Look at yourself, you're an emotional mess and my sister is being kind enough to pull up with that despite your nonsense!" Scott seemed to have taken courage "If I were her I would've already put an end to this with the first nonsense, like the other day when you told her buying new stuffed animals for the twins having Noah's old ones was stupid, and then you came with ten new stuffed animals the next day. Stop it." Scott went softer.

"Let her Scottie." Beca whispered "Hormones shut brain's polite control over words, not make things up. If she says what she says is because she feels it. What I don't get Chloe" she said looking at the ginger "why, if you feel that way towards me, do you even want me here? You think my ideas are too stupid to count, unless you come up with them, you think my suggestions are terrible, you think you have all the rights over our children because according to you, they aren't even mine, and also uh… yeah, you think I'm a quitter. And you're wrong in all ways you could be wrong." Beca said calmly "So unless you have a better idea, I'm gonna go, I'm gonna calm myself a bit and probably cry, and then, I'll come back and do my best not to look at you like you disappointed me in all the ways possible."

"Don't play victim." Chloe sobbed "I haven't given you anything you didn't deserve, I've been all too good!"

"Victim?" Beca couldn't look more hurt if she was crying, she leaned and took Chloe's chin so their eyes met "Let me tell you something Chloe. You have tried to convince me I deserved anything you threw at me because in the past I acted like shit. Our counselors have tried too, I've tried too, your sister has tried too, and that goes a long list of people that have made me believe I deserved any crap because I couldn't have been worse to you that I was. But this is it. I'm a human being, I'm a good person, who did things with good intentions and haven't had anything but crap from the world and the only good thing that has happened to me in years is marrying you again, and getting my son and two brand ones back, and you won't make me feel like I deserve your shit, because I don't. I don't deserve to be treated like I'm less than crap, so I'm gonna go and avoid being treated like that because it's either that, or slapping you, and I won't treat you bad either. I refuse to. Call me a quitter if you want." That said and before nobody could do nothing else, she left the house as fast as she could, and got lost between the streets of Brooklyn.


	25. Chapter 25

_This chapter is for all those people who have issues that make them think they're to blame for everybody's problems, people like me_ _also, very horny at the end._

 **Chapter 25: When you don't even know what to believe.**

It was past three in the morning when Beca came back home. She had been eight hours out, and she hadn't had dinner, but she wasn't hungry anyway. She had visited her therapist, and cried in her arms and then spoken her heart out with the raspiest of voices. Then, she had walked around the bad neighborhoods that everybody avoided and gave her more intimacy. She walked around the city for ours, and only replied her phone once, to a worried Scott, to assure him she was fine, she knew how to take care of herself, and that she would be home before dawn.

She dragged her feet through the floor of their corridor, too tired emotionally and physically to walk normal. Beca didn't even know why she stood those things and didn't send everybody and everything to hell and left with a fake identity to travel the world. She hated people sometimes. Beca thought she would crash in the sofa, but then she realized Noah was capable of getting up earlier than her, because he had school, and would find her there and worry. But she didn't want to sleep in Chloe's bed, afraid that the redhead would still have another outburst and she would pay it, maybe angriness over Beca stealing sheets that were supposed to cover her big belly. She could crash at Scott's bed, but the boy would probably be tired and asleep and Beca would rather die than bother her little brother. So she settled for the bathtub. She entered her bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Bec?" Chloe asked. Beca was unable to see her in the darkness "Bec?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes." Beca said, surprised of hearing her voice so croaky "It's me." Beca didn't want Chloe to worry that she was some serial killer or something.

"Becs…" Chloe turned the lamp and Beca saw her eyes were glassy and red, like if she had been crying all the time. Beca's were better, thanks to the cold air of the air in the City "I'm so sorry Beca. I'm such a fool, I'm so incredibly sorry, I feel so bad." Chloe jumped out of the bed and hugged Beca the best she could with their twins in the middle "I've been so horrible towards you, you don't deserve one bit of it, you've been so good and lovely." Beca simply stood with her arms hanging numbly, suppressing a yawn.

"Let me go to sleep. Please." Beca whispered "That's all I want right now." Chloe pulled apart.

"Of course, of course… I'm sorry, come, let's go to bed…"

"No. I'll sleep in the bathroom." Beca stated, her eyes already closing.

"What? No, you'll break your back. If anybody should sleep in the bathroom, it's me." Chloe replied.

"You're pregnant and the twins deserve better." Beca said "So I'm going to the bathroom, and you get the bed."

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Chloe said with a sad expression Beca avoided by losing the battle against the eyelids that wanted to close so badly.

"Because I don't want to end up being accused of stealing your sheets or anything." Beca said "Like the other day. And I'm not bothering my brother, or letting our kid see me sleep in the sofa. So bathroom will be excellent."

"I see…" Chloe's voice was barely audible "At least take the pillows…"

"No, you need them." Beca started to move towards the bathroom and then she heard a sob.

"I thought you loved me…" Beca heard Chloe sob, and her eyes opened wide. She felt angriness and sadness boiling and before she could know what she was doing, she had slapped the switch to turn the lights on and turned around walking towards Chloe.

"You know what? At this point" Beca said trying not to raise her voice, but rushing it, her expression showing how hurt she was "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in love anymore. I fought for you for years while you forgot about me and went to almost marry somebody else, a dick no less, I fought for our son, when everybody wouldn't stop saying I wasn't a mom good enough for him, I almost died in order to get you back, I prepared an amazing proposal, I suggested counseling only to be told by our counselor that after all I put you through it was normal if you acted bad with me from time to time and I just had to put up with that, I went to therapy for years, still go, so I could be good enough for you, I made sure the wedding was awesome just for you, I went through firecrackers mostly for our family, I take care of you! I'm still standing after all the hell everybody threw at me not even after I recovered from being a disabled, because everybody hated me for what I did to you, not even Jesse would look me in the eye, and you know what? I thought, 'you have it deserved Beca', because that's the only thing everybody has made sure I don't forget! And even after I explained you everything, even after you swore you forgave me, that you loved me, you still use any chance you get to remind me how I deserve every single misery in my life, like hurting you made it valid for everybody else to hurt me and invalided my humanity and my feelings!" Beca cried like if she had been wanting to cry for too long, which probably, she had been "So tell me, Chloe." She sobbed "What do I have to do so you consider I've suffered enough to compensate your suffering and we can move on? Kill myself? Is that it? Because at this point, you know I probably will! Hell yes, why not?" Suddenly Beca moved to the closet and pulled a box from a shelve that was at the top, opening it up to show a pistol divided in two pieces that she started putting together. Chloe's eyes widened and she ran to Beca, putting the pieces away from Beca's hands.

"What the hell Beca? No!" Chloe had her own eyes glassy, and Beca cried harder "I don't want you to kill yourself!"

"Then shoot me yourself! I deserve it, right? It can't be that Beca gets off lightly after all the damage she has done." Beca sobbed, and then she wasn't able to talk anymore and just walked backwards until her back hit the closet and she slid to the floor. Chloe stood speechless, a knot in her throat and her mouth opening and closing without saying a word, until Scott stormed into the room.

"What the hell is going on? It's almost four and…" Scott stopped in his tracks watching the scene and his eyes widened as he saw the gun "What's happening?" he added full of worry and Chloe looked at him and shook her head.

"What happens is that we paid with the wrong person and she almost tried to kill herself, now that doing it wouldn't result in Morrison killing us all." Chloe whispered "I took the gun in time."

"What? Beca, what?" Scott looked at her sister and then at Chloe, and ran towards his sister, kneeling beside her and taking her face between his hands tenderly, guiding her eyes towards his "Sh… it's fine, what's the matter Bec?" Beca breathed deeply trying to calm herself "Do you want a hug and then you can tell me what's wrong when you're calmer?" Beca nodded and Scott pulled her into her arms. With a bit of difficulty due to her belly, Chloe sat on the floor at Beca's other side and stroke her back in circles "Chlo, why don't you quickly go make sure Noah's sleeping? Quick check." Noah suggested and Chloe nodded getting up. She was back in position a couple minutes later, and by then Beca was almost asleep in Scott's arms, as he rocked her back and forth like a baby.

"Noah is okay, he was sleeping but I stayed for a bit to make sure he wouldn't wake up." Chloe informed and Scott nodded with his cheek pressed against Beca's hair "Thanks a lot Scott."

"Any time." Scott managed a smile "What happened?"

"Well, picture this. A kid is mistreated by his parents as a child, and nobody realizes and he can't ask for help because he would get more hurt. So he shuts up and then grows up." Chloe explained "And does something really bad and loses everything. And then his parents go to prison, but he's still hurt, and he still treated people bad because of how bad he was feeling, and he still has lost everything and even paid a small time in prison. So he does everything in his hands to fix things and get forgiveness, and after people swore he had their forgiveness, they still punish him and treat him poorly every now and then."

"Okay…" Scott looked intrigued.

"That's pretty much what we did to your sister. Mostly me." Chloe sighed and rubbed away a tear that wanted to come out "And I didn't even realize until like tonight."

"God… really?" Scott frowned "Why?"

"Because Beca's right. After the divorce, my whole family had the worst opinion of her and hated her, and even when she woke up after almost dying, they were cold and distant, only going to visit because they didn't want her to die either. The same happened to many of our friends, to me… well, Jesse, Aubrey and I still cared a lot, obviously, but mostly out of old affection, old love, and pity, and the fact that she was still Noah's momma. Then we saw how bad she actually was and we all decided to put our angriness aside and just help her out, but I think we still were really cold and distant, although more attentive maybe? I don't know. Jesse and Aubrey took care of her when the hospital cleared her out but she was still in a wheelchair and pretty bad. Jesse helped her find a job in the FBI so she could move on. Then the military said all kinds of stupid things about her…" Chloe shook her head and let go a sob. Scott stroke her back with one hand gently.

"It's okay, just tell me what happened." Scott said.

"I imagine we all decided karma had already revenged what she did to me, and stopped being cruel, tried to reconcile and she really changed for good, she seemed calmer and happier not being a soldier anymore. But truth is, Noah has had very cruel outbursts towards her, and she just said she deserved it, and even I thought that deep inside." Chloe said, calming down a little.

"But that was more than a year ago. It hasn't happened anymore." Scott said.

"No, it has, Scott, it has. Even after she apologized, even after she explained everything that happened. I've still gotten angry at her and said cruel things, you saw it, and we've had our little arguments, nothing too big, but Beca was always the one not saying cruel stuff and letting me talk and then apologizing. And when we've been in counseling, the counselor did say things like 'well Beca, since you were so cruel towards Chloe it's only natural that she gets pissed at you until every bit of angriness she has inside towards you goes away, you should just wait until it goes away'. And it's so unfair and I never did anything, I believed the counselor, Beca did. For years, Beca has lived under an assumption that we all instigated that she had been so bad, she deserved everything bad that happened because it was just karma. It never mattered if she apologized a thousand times and made up a trillion times with generous acts of love and selfness."

"She compensated." Scott nodded slowly.

"Yes, a thousand times. She's been nothing but kind and lovely even if we were cold with her. I remember one time not too long after she left the hospital, we were at the Swanson's house, and I was visiting, just seeing how she was doing and Noah wanted to see his momma so we went" Chloe explained "And Aubrey was so busy, between the kids, that were six and four, and Jesse had so much work and Aubrey had her work plus two kids plus a disabled person. And had you seen it… Beca was always offering help to the point we would pretty roughly tell her to just stay in her chair and let it be. And she would not argue, would not cry at least in front of us and if we were all talking and nobody was interacting with her she just contemplated us like she was content with that. God, now that I think about it, it's so sad…"

"What did she ever do that was so bad?" Scott asked curious. Beca was by then definitely deep asleep in Scott's arms, so he carried her to bed, putting her shoes, pants and jacket away and tucking her in, before going back to the floor and sitting beside Chloe.

"It progressed very slowly actually. At first she was just cold, distant, avoiding eye contact, sighing a lot… slowly, she stopped to laugh, smile, kiss, or have any kind of affective contact towards anybody. We all asked what was fine, and she would say nothing time after time. If we tried the angry approach, she would get even angrier and yell us to leave her alone, and she has never been the yelling kind. But yeah, she started to yell at nothing, get frustrated with the tiniest things, she didn't vocally complain but she would show her disgust towards so many things, including changing Noah's diapers when he was still very little." Chloe explained.

"Wow…" Scott whispered, and Chloe nodded.

"We all tried, stepped in, approached different, and got her to try a therapist. Marriage counseling even. Nothing worked. Deployment after deployment she got worse at gigantic steps. She stopped liking music, saying it was a bunch of stupid stuff for dreamers. She stopped telling Noah tales saying he should have some sense of reality and not some crap somebody made up about an idealistic life."

"That sounds so un-Beca."

"Yeah. That was what angrier me the most. And I had work, I had to leave her with Noah alone from time to time. Despite complaining and huffing, Beca always attended Noah when I was out, but he always told me she was so cold and moody. I still saw she seemed to change when he was close, she would say rough stuff sometimes like 'Noah, that's for babies', but she was always tender and attentive, overprotective even. At some point, she was drinking too much, and she was a paranoid, completely. Every little noise at night woke her up, she would be always asking who was calling my cell, she would get paranoid over security, over my fidelity towards her, over anything, every time somebody would say something to someone in private in a room she was in but not talking to her, she started yelling things like 'oh yeah, hide things away from me'. She always thought the worst of everybody."

"PTSD?"

"Maybe, I don't know, she refused to talk. Sometimes I told her we couldn't keep going like that, that if she didn't talk to me I'll have to separate ways. Sometimes she reacted crying to that, but most time she would start yelling. Inciting me to leave, calling me ungrateful, whore, bitch…"

"God…"

"Yeah… She never touched me though." Chloe explained "But she had very angry outburst really frequently. She got possessive, overprotective, paranoid, she barely slept, which made it even worse, she would never talk about anything and barely show enthusiasm to anything anybody told her but then she got mad if people didn't talk with her in public things. She drank, she didn't care if there were people present, she would get angry still. She got to the point of yelling to my father, saying terrible things like that he was a son of a bitch, a bastard, an asshole, a brat… he would yell to her even more, of course, and one time my brother in law, my sister and I intervened because they were about to hit each other, and were only able to pull them apart after Beca had a bruised eyed and my father a broken lip, my mother almost called police. She was out of control and my family forbad her to get into their houses. The Swansons did too, and everybody came here very often because they were terrified Beca would hurt us. Noah cried so much, and a couple times, the neighbors called police. I sent police away and Beca would cry apologizing and all. It was just a mess. And I'm a social worker, I had seen those situations and called police myself in my job, and put kids away, I knew I had to divorce her and kick her out or she would never get better. And I wasn't afraid, I would yell at her and get angry at her and confront her."

"Now I understand things a bit better."

"Yeah… I'm so thankful you're here Scott. I really want to help her, but I don't know how much Morrison and the military messed her up. She had never tried to kill herself before." Chloe said.

"Well, for now, we better go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll see what happens." Scott pulled away the pistol again, and each went to their bed.

Chloe got up to her daughters kicking her intestines and groaned putting a hand on her belly. She was really hungry but she felt too tired to do anything. She saw Beca wasn't there, and had left her side of the bed pretty neat, which made Chloe wonder if the brunette had left more things too neat. After seeing it was already nine in the morning and Noah and Scott had probably left already, Chloe decided to go downstairs. The house was in silence so Chloe went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereals, that she started eating as she entered the living room. For her surprise, Beca was sitting by the table, and half of the table was filled with papers and rubber dust. There was also a ruler and Beca's inhaler. Without saying a word, Beca looked up and moved an arm to push most of the things that were on the table closer to her, like to make some space. Then she went back to her tasks, whatever those were.

"Good morning sweetie." Chloe said with a tiny smile "Guess who were kicking this morning!" Beca looked up to Chloe's belly for a moment and then back to her work.

"That means they're fine and strong." Beca whispered with a raspy voice and used the ruler to draw a line on the paper with a pencil.

"Yes." Chloe nodded and sat next to her. She started eating in silence and in the meantime, paid a closer attention to the papers. They seemed to be sketches of a crib and parts of it, with measures written and some other notes "Aw, you're gonna make the babies a crib?"

"I'm making sketches for now, but you can throw them away if you don't like them. I bet Ikea makes better cribs than I do anyway." Beca replied. Chloe noticed that there were bags under her eyes and her voice sounded raspy and weak, and it broke her heart to think she had still been crying earlier. Because of her.

"I beg to differ, yours will be better for sure. And it's a wonderful idea, because Noah's crib is not big enough for two babies, I even think it has a leg broken." Chloe said kindly.

"Wow, are my ears deceiving me or you're agreeing with something related to your babies? Mmm… you must be sick." Beca said without looking at her. Chloe shrugged even knowing she wasn't looking, and finished her bowl in silence.

"You knocked some sense into my brain last night." Chloe commented "I realized you're right and it's so obvious I don't even know how I could miss it all along. I've been resentful even though you've been nothing but amazing, loving, caring…" Chloe shrugged "And the worst thing is I let a lot of people be resentful towards you and blame you for things that aren't your fault and even if they were, you already apologized for them a million times and made things to make up for them. I love you, I do Beca, I really do, and you have all the right to be angry at me because it was my mission to see those things and step up for you. If I didn't it wasn't because I didn't love you, but because I choose to believe them because I was resentful, and I'm sorry Beca. I'm really sorry I let you believe you deserved more punishment, because you don't. You've paid more than enough, and it's time to move on, and I want to make it easier for you, not harder like I've been doing." Chloe said kindly "Yesterday was completely out of place and I'm ashamed of how I acted, you didn't deserve it and hormones aren't excuses. I was bitter, I was mean, I was cruel, and I'm not that kind of a person, and I'm sorry I was like that yesterday. I promise I'll do everything in my power to stop that, alright? I'll see my therapist, or whatever it takes, I'll do whatever it takes. I'm so sorry Beca, but I'm not gonna fail you again."

Beca stopped working and contemplated the table without really paying attention to it for a few moments of silence until she spoke.

"So am I their mother too? Do I have any right over them? Do I get to decide anything regarding them?" Beca asked.

"Yes, yes, and a hundred times yes." Chloe smiled "You are their momma just like you are Noah's, and they couldn't have asked for a better one. And I actually like many of your ideas, I just… I don't know. I don't know why I acted like I acted, but I'll figure things out with myself, that's not your job."

"Okay." Beca nodded "Thanks."

"You never told me if you liked Riley." Chloe commented after a few moments of silence.

"True." Beca nodded "Yeah, I like it. Sounds pretty badass, cool, so people don't think that ginger is just a pretty doll."

"Yeah right?" Chloe smiled again "So, how does Riley Mackenzie Mitchell sound to you?" Beca stared at her stupefied.

"I suggested Mackenzie." Beca said matter of factly and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, and I like it. Did you know in Gaelic it means born of fire? Ironic for a ginger, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled "Riley Mackenzie Mitchell, uh? Sounds great to me."

"Yes?" Chloe grinned "And what about, I don't know, Madeleine Roseanne Mitchell for her sister? We could call her Maddie for short."

"I suggested that one too." Beca smiled wider "I love it."

"Then I think we reached an agreement." Chloe grinned and pointed at the papers with her head "So, explain me the project? Is it a big crib for the two or one for each? I think it would be great for them to stick together." Beca nodded and looked to the drawings, scratching her cheek nervously.

"Yeah, I thought the same. Is one, but I did it 120 centimeters the both sides, so it's like to standard newborn cribs together. And we could surround the babies with pillows so they're cozier until they get bigger, and see, I was planning to build like little closets under it so we have their clothes close by, or whatever we put there, and it will also make the crib taller so we don't have to lean so much to reach the twins, and they won't be so close to the floor and the dust on it. I'm gonna put little wheels so the whole structure can move easily…"

They were discussing things about the crib for a long time, putting ideas in common and everything. After a long chat, Beca went back to work and Chloe went to take a short nap before Noah came back from school. Chloe woke up to a voice singing very softly, almost in a whisper, the Backstreet Boys' song 'Madeleine' changing the name Madeleine for Riley occasionally. She opened her eyes already with a smile on her face and saw Beca was lying horizontally in bed with her chin on her arms and her nose almost stuck to Chloe's belly, with her index finger she was softly beating against the belly according to the rhythm of the song.

" _Remember when we used to sit and watch from the bridge and wonder where the ships would go, who was on and what they would find out. You wrote it in a notebook and said someday that this would be a story to tell and you'd put it in a movie, maybe be the movie star, something stole your tears and wiped your smile away. Hold on, don't let go. Hold on and you'll know, help is on its way… Rise up, rise up, rise up, Madeleine, the sun will come out again. Rise up, rise up, rise up, Riley. The summer will come and… kiss you with honesty, love you unconditionally, trust you and let you breathe, give you back your dignity… So rise up, rise up, rise up little girl… 'Cause only you can Madeleine. Let the sunshine warm your heart today, so rise up, rise up, rise up, Riley… Rise up, rise up, rise up, Riley… the sun will come out again. Rise up, rise up, rise up, Madeleine. The summer will come and kiss you with honesty, love you unconditionally, trust you and let you breathe, give you back your dignity, So rise up, rise up, rise up little girl. 'Cause only you can little girl_." The few changes Beca had done to the lyrics to adapt it to both her girls moved Chloe and between that and the hormones a sob could not be avoided. Beca stopped immediately and looked up to Chloe, the tiny smile she had in her face faded, and worriedly she climbed to Chloe's face, stroking her cheek "Hey, what's wrong? Did I bother you? I bothered you, right? I was too loud…"

"No." Chloe smiled "It's just that it was so beautiful…"

"Oh." Beca smiled "So I did nothing wrong?"

"Exactly. I love you Rebeca Mitchell." Chloe said caressing Beca's chin.

"Good, because I love you too, dork." Beca leaned and kissed Chloe deeply, their tongues dancing together. The kiss soon heated and Chloe felt herself quite horny.

"How long do we have until the boys come home?" Chloe asked.

"An hour and a half." Beca replied, kissing her again. Chloe smiled against the kiss, already fidgeting with Beca's sweater. Soon, they were only in their panties, and Beca was on top of Chloe, kissing her deeply, and then Beca descended kissing her neck, until she arrived her breasts, that were at least two sizes bigger since she had gotten pregnant, and she entertained herself there for quite a long time while Chloe moaned in pleasure. Then, Beca filled the surface of Chloe's belly with kisses until she reached the verge of the panties, that she quickly pulled down "I'm gonna start calling you The Panties Destroyer." Chloe laughed and the laugh transformed into a long raspy moan as Beca's tongue slid inside of her, her fingers soon substituting it to pump her hard and fast, while her thumb drew circles against her clit.

"Beca, oh God Beca!" Chloe's back arched as she reached her orgasm.

"That was quick." Beca commented falling beside her and hugging her, giving her a kiss on the lips "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too." Chloe whispered recovering from her high "I don't know if I should lick you because everything I eat goes to our girls, but I have ten fingers, wanna try?"

"Definitely." Beca smirked.

"Bring me those boobies." Chloe smiled moving to put as much of one of Beca's boob inside her mouth as possible, her tongue playing with her nipple.

"Aw, yazzz!" Beca closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and soon, Chloe's fingers were stretching her real good, and she was coming hard.


	26. Chapter 26

_Amazing chapter this one. Thanks for the reviews. For any info about when I will post and stuff, visit my tumblr justapointinthebechloe_

 **Chapter 26: The New Start.**

When August came, Chloe was enormous. She was in her eight month and she couldn't wait to have the twins out of her. Her hormones had finally calmed down, but now the babies were big, Chloe felt them more, so she threw up again, she was more unstable, her feet hurt, her back hurt, and she didn't sleep too well either, so she was a bit grumpy but she hadn't been too bad. Beca, Noah and Scott found ways to laugh at her grumpiness, and sometimes they would laugh so much Chloe laughed too, because it was contagious. Like the one time Chloe was crying and Beca asked what was wrong and Chloe said she couldn't tie her shoes because she couldn't see or reach her feet and she had been trying for ten minutes already, and Beca started laughing with Noah and then Chloe had to laugh too. Noah was the one to tie her shoes from then on.

It was Beca's thirty eight birthday, and they had prepared a surprise party for her at the Titanium Nightclub. So Noah was guiding her downstairs while her eyes were covered with a scarf.

"Careful mom!" Noah was saying "Step, step… okay, walk."

"Alright kiddo." Beca held his hand for dear life and then she was being freed from the scarf.

"Surprise!" Chloe, Scott, Aubrey, Jesse, Gwen, Finn, Charles, Elizabeth, their Bellas' friends, even some friends from the Air Force, everybody was there, and with their children. The dance floor was filled with colorful balloons and there was a big poster saying 'Happy Birthday Becs!'. Also, the mountain of presents that was at one side was surreal.

"Happy birthday darling!" Chloe difficultly walked towards Beca and hugged her the best she could, and then kissed her "Riley and Maddie kicked because they are saying hi too!"

"Thank you!" Beca smiled "And thanks you too!" she leaned to kiss the belly.

She thanked everybody and started opening her presents, that were a lot. They went from baby stuff to books and clothes, because as she was told, her social life was about to finish and she would have too many dirty clothes, too little (or any) time to clean them, and no time to buy more. They sat and drank and ate while chatting, and it was then when Chloe felt a contraction. It wasn't her first one, she had a couple the day before, and one the previous day, and it was just typical small contractions but the labor could still take days and days. That didn't stop Beca from getting excited.

"Shoot, can you imagine if we shared birthdays? That would be so amazing." Beca said excitedly.

"They're not going to be born today so you can forget it." Chloe replied with a little smile.

"How do you know?" Beca asked and Chloe shrugged.

"I just know, maybe I'm having their Mitchell gut feeling until they come out."

"Oh, that would made sense…" Beca nodded serious "Does the gut tell you when exactly? So I can clear my schedule in advance and have the hospital alerted and they don't take long. I have a friend in England who had a child the day of the Queen's birthday and the doctors barely paid attention to her, I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Beca, the President's birthday has been already." Gwen replied.

"Yeah, but who knows if they're gonna choose to admire a foreign king or queen. Or the Governor. What if our midwife admires a Governor in some other state and it happens?"

"Calm down, nothing's gonna happen. They still have days. I don't know if weeks, but days for sure." Chloe assured.

"You hear that kiddos?" Beca leaned to kiss the belly "Soon you'll be in the real, polluted world. Wait a second, what if they're so warm and cozy there they refuse to be born because Autumn is close and it'll be less warm?"

"Then I'll drag them out myself if I have to." Chloe assured "I swear, my skin can't possibly extend more and my organs need space to function."

"Wait a second you said days? Chloe that's not even eight months, it's quite soon." Elizabeth intervened.

"I know, but I think they want to go out soon, I don't see them waiting. Plus it's not eight months for like a week or less, and twins are often born early. It'll be fine, I'm eating for five, so…" Chloe shrugged.

"We'll try to convince them to stay in for a bit longer anyway. They can be Virgo, is not as cool as Leo, but okay." Beca joked.

"If they stay the nine months, they can be Libra like me!" Scott added excitedly.

But they didn't stay for nine months. It was just August 29th, when, having just gone to bed quite early because she was tired, Chloe started having worse contractions, that kept her awake. Beca stayed awake too, just in case the contractions got so powerful it was necessary to go to the hospital, and alerted Scott things could be moving forward that night, so he would keep an eye out to help if needed. She also called their doctor to alert him they might be having an early labor.

"Come on, let's try to sleep." Beca encouraged hugging Chloe "If you're gonna be pushing not one but two babies out of you soon, you better have some rest."

"Yes, you're right." Chloe would wake up from time to time with a new contraction, but she dozed off between them. It was around eleven when they started really bothering her and she started to walk around their living room, and doing breathing exercises, while Beca contemplated her drinking a coffee from the sofa.

"Can I help you somehow?" Beca asked feeling too helpless.

"No honey." Chloe smiled a bit to her, letting her ass fall on the giant plastic blue ball they had bought because it was good for those situations "Every how low are they coming?" Beca checked her watch.

"Every twenty minutes." Beca replied "You've been having the small ones all day yesterday, I'm surprised they haven't been born yet."

"Yes… I'm a bit worried they won't be big enough or finished enough though." Chloe commented.

"Well the only way to know is having them out." Beca shrugged "Let's pray for the best. Hey, I'll go get things in the car and get a quick shower and dress up so we can keep going when they're coming every ten minutes."

"Good idea." Chloe nodded and Beca left Chloe's cell close to her "Call me if anything. When things are in the car I'll come get you so you can get changed too. Do you wanna shower with me?"

"Yes please, I wanna feel clean before feeling super dirty." Chloe smirked and Beca nodded kissing her.

Not much later, Beca was waking up Scott informing him the babies were coming three weeks early and they were going to the hospital, so he would have to take care of Noah. Scott whished them luck and kept his cell close in case they called, and Beca drove Chloe to the hospital. It was then almost one in the morning, but the excitement kept Beca awake, and the contractions did the same with Chloe, who was now having 40s contractions every ten minutes.

"It hurts!" Chloe yelled after the last contraction, while Beca tried to ignore her so she wouldn't drive too fast and cause and accident, reminding herself the speed limit and that it was starting to rain and it was easier to slid. They had low music in the car to see if that relaxed Chloe at all, but it wasn't doing much.

"I know it hurts sweetie, just hang in there and we'll tell the doc to give you something for that." Beca said kindly with a little smile, moving a hand to squeeze Chloe's hand before putting it over her thigh "Look, when it hurts, just squeeze my thigh."

"I'll hurt you." Chloe whispered.

"If you survive your pain, I'll surely survive mine." Beca reassured "We'll be there in five minutes baby, keep on with your breathing exercises, alright?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded "Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yeah, chest pocket." Beca assured.

"And all the bags? Including my clothes?"

"Yes, don't worry honey. The only thing you have to worry about tonight is birthing our twins, I'll do everything else. Is your sister on call tonight?"

"No idea, but call her anyway. Our OB is friend of hers."

"I'll call her the second you're settled in a bed, alright?" Chloe nodded and another contraction took over her.

Half an hour later they were settled in a hospital room, Chloe hooked up to a series of machines to control her heartbeats as well as the babies', and Beca sat close by just taking her hand after having been making videos for a bit.

"Is it any better?" Beca asked kissing her hand.

"It's supposed to be worse sweetie." Chloe reminded Beca with a tiny smile and stared at her "I'm so happy you're here with me."

"I'm so happy to be here with you too." Beca replied with a smile stroking her forehead.

"Hello!" a very excited Gwen opened the door with a huge smile on her face, followed by her friend, their OB. She leaned over Chloe, who greeted her weakly, and kissed her forehead "How are you doing?"

"It hurts." Chloe breathed out "A lot."

"It'll be over before you realize, you'll see." Gwen encouraged her "And the daddy without a penis?"

"Hey!" Beca played the offended "Very well thanks." Gwen chuckled "How is it going Mandy?" she asked the OB, who was currently seeing how dilated Chloe was.

"We'll wait a little bit more." Mandy informed with a tiny smile.

"I don't know what's worse, how uncomfortable this position is, or the pain." Chloe commented and sighed "Should've done it standing, like nature tells to do."

"Maybe, if they weren't premature." Beca kissed her and right then Chloe had a contraction so strong that made her scream for half a minute and clench her teeth for the other half, as a tear fell. Beca cleaned it with kisses "It's okay, you're so strong mamma, so strong."

The contraction finally ended and Chloe let her head fall against the pillows, her face sweaty and her eyes closed, breathing deeply while Beca and Gwen reassured and encouraged her.

"Hey, we haven't decided who will be Riley and who will be Maddie, baby A or baby B." Beca remembered suddenly.

"Well since the first name we decided was Riley, she should be baby A and Maddie baby B." Chloe reasoned in a whisper, and Beca nodded.

Five minutes later, Chloe's screams echoed in the OR, and the active part of the labor had started. By then, Beca and Gwen were actively and excitedly trying to give Chloe extra strength. Beca dared to peek between Chloe's legs, and at first she regretted it deeply, but then she saw Riley's head peeking between Chloe's folds, and she smiled even though the image was stomach-wrecking. It had taken all too many years, but she was finally witnessing one of her children be born, and the realization had her muffling a sob before Riley even had her shoulders out. Gwen had devoted herself to make the video, used to seeing disgusting things. Chloe was crying too but probably for the pain more than nothing else, and Beca kissed her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Chloe asked Beca, who nodded with a grin.

"I love you so much." Beca kissed her and then, without stopping from gripping Chloe's hand, she looked down again, and Riley slid out easily. She looked incredibly small and beautiful, and her eyes were open "Why isn't she crying?"

"She must be shocked." Mandy said with a smile, putting the baby on top of Chloe's belly, Beca and the nurses quickly running to hold it and the nurses covered her with a blanket and cleaned her up a bit while Mandy cut the cord. Chloe grinned through her tears and held Riley's head, stroking her head softly "Maddie will still take a bit."

Beca took Riley in her arms, trying to control her sobs knowing Gwen was taping everything, and looked down at the ball in her arms. A pout, a bit of ginger head covered by a tiny hat, two big light eyes staring at her, a little nose, and chubby cheeks. She grinned, thinking it was so much Chloe's baby, all wrapped up in a blanket that made her look like a cocoon.

"Here, meet mamma." Beca smiled at Chloe putting the baby on her chest, and Chloe's lips immediately kissed her tiny forehead.

"Oh my God she's so tiny and so beautiful." Chloe sobbed.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Beca shrugged and sniffled "Tiny like momma, stunningly beautiful like mamma." She leaned and kissed Chloe on the lips. Chloe chuckled.

"Oh, my little gorgeous girl. Hi baby, it's so good to finally see you!" Chloe kept kissing her little face and holding her between her arms "Becs, keep your eyes on her so nobody steals her or anything okay?"

"Okay." Beca nodded. She was going to keep her eyes on her and keep her from being out of her sight until she was twenty anyway.

"Okay, take her, I need to push her sister out." Chloe said giving Riley a last kiss, and Beca took her eldest daughter with one arm, thankfully Riley was so little it was easy, and with her other hand took Chloe's hand.

"Push!" Beca encouraged "Come on baby, you can do this and more!" Riley had started crying probably startled by the noise, but soon, Beca saw Maddie practically be born alone, since Chloe only had to push like twice.

Twenty minutes later, a pale and tired Chloe was enjoying having her two daughters, both already clean and dressed up and wrapped in blankets, lying with her, one on each arm, while Beca and Gwen sat each in one verge of the bed. Both babies had already been breastfeed and now were asleep and Beca was thankful for those blankets with their names, because so far the only difference she had seen between the girls was that Maddie had her index fingers of her feet, as long as her thumbs, while Riley's index fingers of her feet were slightly larger than her thumbs. Chloe was quickly drifting off to sleep, and when she fell asleep, Beca sat on the armchair of the room they now were in, leaning back and taking both babies in her arms. Gwen tucked Chloe and sat close just in case her little sister needed anything. It was almost four in the morning now, and the rain had only gotten stronger outside. Beca felt so relaxed, she had used her inhalator, the rain was a relaxing sound for her, and that with the little ones' breathings and Chloe's was making her feel like falling asleep, but she decided she couldn't just let their babies be watched by someone who wasn't their mother, so she stayed awake. She could not believe those newborns were so tiny. They had been told they were a bit underweighting, but nothing a lot of food and sleep couldn't fix. Beca had never gotten home early enough to see any baby younger than how she met Noah, who had four months when she met him, and was way bigger. Also, he was a big baby from the very beginning, so she couldn't avoid that Riley and Madeleine felt more like tiny perfect kitties.

Then, a sharp whistle snapped her out of her thoughts, and woke the babies up. She looked around confused and saw Chloe was really pale and breathing weird, and Gwen was standing with two fingers pressed against Chloe's wrist, looking at the machines, and pressing frantically the button to call the nurses.

"What's going on?" Beca asked, but between the whole noises and the nurses storming it, her voice couldn't be heard "Gwen!" she started panicking, and Chloe was yelling instructions here and there, so she tried to stood up, but she still didn't trust carrying two newborns on her feet, and the doctors were taking Chloe away and she was pretty sure she was crying more than the two babies together, her heart beating painfully in her chest "Gwendolyne Sofia Beale!" she yelled as strongly as possible and then the doctor turned around and saw how stressed her sister in law was, so she ran to her "What's happening?" she sobbed looking at Chloe "Where are they taking her?"

"To the OR. She's lost too much blood Bec, her life is in danger." Gwen said "Listen, you have to sit here and stay calm, alright, breathe, because if not, your lungs will give up. Breathe." Beca tried and tried, and she finally managed something "Okay, I think Aubrey texted saying they had just arrived like five minutes ago, I'm gonna call her and tell her to run here, and I'm gonna run with Chloe, is that okay? Can you hold on until Aubrey comes?"

"I will. I will please, don't let your sister die. I need her. We need her." Beca sobbed.

"Okay. Beca, please hold on." Gwen kissed her forehead, and ran.

Beca shut her eyes closed and tried to breathe as deeply as possible. The crying was too much, and she opened her eyes looking down at the two balls between her arms. She cleared her voice.

"Hey, don't cry, momma's here. Momma is here to take care of you girls, everything is going to be just fine." Beca said moving her arms to kind of rock the girls "Sh…" out of ideas, she started singing the Backstreet Boys' song, and slowly, they were calming down. And she had calmed down a little herself.

Then Jesse and Aubrey ran into the room.

"Hi!" Jesse said.

"Sh… they just fell asleep." Beca whispered hugging the girls closer. It was a bit uncomfortable to hold two babies at once, but she managed.

"Aw…" Aubrey knelt net to the armchair and smiled dumbly at the girls, touching their little faces "They are so cute and beautiful…"

"Yeah, they're adorable." Jesse stood next to them and smiled down at the girls. He massaged Beca's skull making her close her eyes "What happened?"

"Yes, Gwen was freaking out on the phone earlier." Aubrey added.

"Chloe lost too much blood." Beca explained "Gwen said she could die." It was like time stopped, their thoughts stopped, and they didn't know what to do.

"Well…" Aubrey stood and sat on the arm of the sofa, that was near "I'm sure she'll be fine. If it's just blood and they caught that so fast, they just have to do a transfusion, nothing too big."

"I hope so." Beca breathed out.

"How are you?" Jesse asked. Beca shrugged.

"Ten minutes ago I was the happiest woman alive, and now I'm really concerned about Chloe. But if you quit the fear it's growing inside of me, I'm quite great." Beca replied. Jesse nodded slowly.

"Do you know who's who?" Jesse asked pointing at the girls, and Beca nodded.

"I think so. This one must be Madeleine, and this one is Riley." Beca explained "I think they're hungry. Their stomachs are so little they need to eat a lot, and Chloe's not here."

"If they were too hungry they would be crying, so I think you can relax for now. Why don't you sleep a little? Jesse and I can look after them."

"I can't." Beca shook her head "I'm too worried to sleep, and besides, I don't want them to be without any of their mothers."

"Then, we'll wait with you." Aubrey stated.

"We'll wait." Jesse nodded.

They had to wait for three quarters, but at the end, Gwen came to tell them where Chloe was. Aubrey took Riley and Beca Madeleine, and they walked to another room, that was neat, warm, and had two big windows. There were two beds, one of them empty, and in the other, Chloe slept peacefully. On the way there, Gwen had told them that a couple vessels of her uterus had broken and hadn't closed properly, so they had provoked some bleeding, but that now the redhead should be perfectly fine, just resting because loosing blood left the body very tired, which Beca knew too well.

Jesse was kind enough to go to Beca's car and bring to the room a bag with diapers and baby stuff, and the nurses brought a couple tiny plastic cribs, but Beca still got comfortable in the sofa with her two twins, knowing they would prefer human contact. She only left them when she considered it was time for Aubrey and Jesse to hold them for awhile, and she went to sit on the verge of Chloe's bed, stroking her face. She was pretty pale, but still beautiful for her.

"Hold on in there Chlo, it'll be fine…" she whispered.

"Mm…" Chloe seemed to be waking up. Slowly, her eyes opened, and she cleared her voice, smiling at Beca "Hi there gorgeous." Chloe whispered.

"Hi!" Beca grinned "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good. Water please?" Beca looked around and saw there was a bottle of water on the bedside table and some plastic glasses, so she used it to give Chloe something to drink. Then, Beca kissed her.

Aubrey and Jesse came by with the two babies.

"Hi!" Aubrey smiled at her friend "All good?" Chloe nodded with a smiley.

"Aw, let me hold them please." Chloe demanded, and the others carefully helped her sit a bit against the bunch of pillows, and hold each baby on each arm. The babies barely moved a little and kept sleeping "They're so sweet and pretty." Beca smiled kissing Chloe again, and Chloe grinned against her lips.

"Of course they are, they look just like their mamma." Beca replied. Gwen stood close by too, smiling at the sweet image of Chloe staring at her newborns like if they were the most wonderful thing in the world.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"Almost six." Gwen replied looking at her watch and then at the window "It seems like rain will back off and let the sun rise." Like on cue, Beca yawned and Chloe smiled sweetly at her.

"There's a bed right there, go to sleep." Chloe encouraged.

"Alright." Beca yawned again "But wake me up if anything."

In the morning, Beca opened her eyes to whispering and talking around her. She looked around and saw Chloe sitting on her bed breastfeeding one of the girls, and Noah standing next to Chloe, looking down at his sister excitedly.

"Good morning family." Beca grinned walking towards them.

"Hi mom!" Noah kissed her and Chloe did too "Have you seen how pretty they are?"

"Yes I have, so you like your sisters uh?" Noah nodded eagerly "Great. Talking about sisters, I only see one."

"Here!" Beca turned around and saw Scott on the sofa holding the other one "I have Riley!" Next to Scott sat Gwen, Jesse, Aubrey, the grandparents of the babies, and Finn. Beca smiled and walked towards them, grinning at her baby, taking it from Scott's arms to kiss her chubby face and hug her close "Those must be the cutest babies I've ever seen!"

"Yeah right?" Beca smiled proudly. Riley hiccupped and a bit of the milk she probably had drank before her sister fell out of her mouth "Aw, you need to hold that down baby boo."

"Here…" Elizabeth pulled a tissue out of her purse and cleaned Riley's mouth "Such a sweet girl."

"Thanks." Beca smiled at her mother in law.

A while later, Chloe was breastfeeding Riley again, and Beca sat on Chloe's bed with Madeleine in her arms.

"Aren't you pretty? O yes you are, yes you are Maddie-Boo, you're so pretty, and fluffy and so very cute!" Beca was saying to the newborn in her arms with a silly voice that made Chloe grin at them "I love you so much Maddie, a lot, o yeah, yes I do, ohhh she thinks I'm retarded!" Beca chuckled looking at Chloe, who laughed. Noah had gone to have lunch with his grandparents, and only Scott, Gwen and Aubrey were in the room, since the men had taken their children for lunch too. The girls had made turns to eat in the cafeteria while somebody was with Chloe "Oh, who's crossing eyes? Look at you all confused because you can't see me if I'm thiiiiisss" Beca leaned until her nose touched Madeleine's "close." Beca laughed at Madeleine's eyes. The little girl had crossed her bluish eyes for a moment and then she put them right, fixed on Beca's face, has her eyebrows raised a bit. Beca didn't care if she was embarrassing herself or if everybody looked at them, she was enjoying being able to touch, feel, talk, hear and smell her children since the first moment they were out. She enjoyed making them weird noses and see what they did. They couldn't smile yet, but they raised their eyebrows, or made 'o' with their tiny mouths, or frowned, and made the funniest expressions. And if Beca farted with her mouth on them, they moved their hands and legs like crazy and opened their eyes wide.

"You two are so freaking cute." Chloe smiled at them and looked down at Riley, who had her tiny hands on her boob as she sucked her nipple. She couldn't help but stoking Riley's chubby cheeks with a finger, lovingly. The two babies were a bit reddish from the whole labor work, but they were still beautiful.

"Oh, Maddie's trying to breastfeed from me!" Beca laughed softly moving Maddie from her now soaked chest "Sweetheart, I'm afraid you're not gonna find anything there!"

"I just breastfeed her like two minutes ago." Chloe smiled looking at them "Must be her instincts."

"Yeah…" Beca nodded looking at the sleepy ball in her arms "She's going to take a nap now."

"Riley too." Chloe announced pulling her nipple out of the sleeping baby.


	27. Chapter 27

_So I'm still not gonna upload in a long time but, since this story is already finished I thought maybe I could not study for a bit and just post one chapter as a thank you. You guys have been wonderful… and well, I'm going through hard times but I'll be back. I'm a Frisbee at the end. All reviews I own will be replied when I'm officially back, and in the meantime you guys can find me in justapointinthesky (for all and nothing) or justapointinthebechloe (pitch perfect stuff) and you can chat with me or just send letters._

 **Chapter 27: He's back.**

A few weeks later, already at home, Chloe was sleeping after having lunch and breastfeeding the girls, and Beca was explaining Noah some Math, since classes had already started, while Scott was at college and the girls were sleeping next to them in their car seats.

"I don't understand." Noah yawned supporting his chin on her hand with the pen in his left hand.

"Noah is not that difficult." Beca said kindly "Come on, how much is six times eight? Is the same as eight times six. Without the fingers." She added seeing Noah staring at his fingers. Noah huffed.

"How am I supposed to do it without my fingers?"

"Using your brain sweetie." Beca smiled "Come on, just think. Look at the clock, one half is from one to six and the other is from seven to zero, right?" Noah nodded "That's six and six. And how many numbers they are?"

"Twelve."

"Exactly. So two times six is twelve, right?" Noah nodded "If the day has twenty four hours and is divided in two times twelve, that means twenty four is two times twelve. So twenty four is how many times six?"

"Four?" Noah asked.

"Are you asking or stating?"

"Four." Noah nodded.

"Perfect. So…"

"Six times four is twenty four." Noah said, and Beca nodded "But I gotta do six times eight."

"Yes, but isn't eight two times four?" Noah nodded "So if six times four is twenty four, six times eight is…"

"Forty eight!" Noah smiled excitedly and Beca grinned.

"Very well Noah, very well." Beca nodded.

"Okay, so now all multiplications and divisions are done." Noah said looking at his equation "Now what?"

"Now you do all the equals and subtractions and then the final number will be something X."

"So that's X."

"No, then you'll have two halves. It'll be a number X equality sign another number. You transform it into x equality singer and the division of the other two numbers, and the number you have, that's X." Beca explained, and stood up "Come on, elf, do your job so your sisters can presume of brother."

Noah nodded and Beca went to see the girls, that slept deeply. They had been crying most part of the night and now Riley was starting to cry, so Beca held her in her arms before she had a chance to wake Madeleine up.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked the girl pressing her lips against her cheek "You're diapers are clean, is it you're hungry? Yeah, that must be it." Beca carried the baby to the kitchen, taking one of her baby bottles with Chloe's milk from the fridge and putting it into the microwave so it was just a bit warmer, not too much but just not cold. She then proceeded to feed Madeleine "That's good right? Yeah, that's good."

Chloe yawned entering the kitchen.

"She's hungry?" Chloe asked hugging Beca from behind.

"A little bit." Beca replied "How was that nap?"

"Good, where's Noah?"

"Becoming a Math master." Beca joked and Chloe smiled a bit kissing Riley's head. The two women walked to the living room and Chloe kissed Noah's head from behind, pressing her cheek against his head while her arms supported on his shoulders hugging him a little.

"How's that going?" Chloe asked.

"Is starting to be a bit entertaining." Noah replied. Beca's cell sounded and she handed Chloe the baby to take the call.

"It's Beca."

"Ms. Mitchell? It's Agent Spellman, from the FBI?"

"Oh, yes, hey Richard. What's up?"

"Beca, Morrison has escaped prison. I repeat, Morrison is out of prison!" Beca froze, her face missing all color "Turn on the TV!" Beca did, and the news flashed. Chloe's breath caught too when she saw them, and Noah stopped doing his homework "Beca, don't leave the house, we're coming to get you somewhere safe!"

"Richard, is anybody going to get the rest of the Beales and the Swanson's safe?" Beca asked.

"Yes, other FBI agents are on their way there. Jesse has already been alerted. Beca, we still have time, he escaped last night and he has to come all the way from Pennsylvania, so don't worry."

"There are a lot of people in danger Richard, not just us. Families who testified against him…" Richard interrupted.

"I know Beca, I know. Those who testified or whose names appeared talking about him will receive FBI protection too. That's happening. Now pick up all of your things, I'll take you and your family to a safe house. It's quite big so the Beales and the Swansons will be there too, so we can have all of you controlled."

"Perfect." Beca nodded "Richard my brother isn't here. He's at New York University right now, he's at class."

"Alright, call him and give him my number so he tells me exactly where he is. My partner will go get him, we have some time yet. All airports in Pennsylvania and other transport stations are being strictly watched with police, his photo is everywhere and there are police controls in every road, big or small, so he won't come here easily."

Half an hour later, suitcases and bags were ready, and Beca and Chloe nervously locked every door and window of their hose, shutting the curtains and blinds, and getting ready to leave the house for a few days. Beca packed all her guns, bulletproof vests, and everything she had to defend herself and her family, which ended up being a big bag filled with things.

"We're ready, right?" Richard, in their living room with a few more FBI agents, asked.

"Only my brother left. I'm not leaving without him." Beca stated. Their things had already been put into the big FBI trucks.

"My partner and the other agents will bring him to the safe house. We have to keep going." Richard said. Richard was one of Beca's superiors in the FBI, and after so long working together, they became good friends. Richard was in charge of the group of agents Beca and Jesse had been in.

"Alright." Beca nodded. She had already called her brother and she knew he would understand.

A while later the Swansons, all the Beales, and all the Mitchells except for Scott were sitting in the living room of a big two floors house between the woods far away from the city. The house was surrounded by FBI trucks and agents, but that didn't make them feel less nervous. Since Beca was too stressed to stay quiet, she was walking around the living room with her fist against her mouth and the tip of her thumb between her teeth.

"They should be here already. The university is close by, something bad happened." Beca said looking at Richard.

"I know, I know." Richard had been trying to contact the group for sometime already.

"Let me go find him. I can do that." Beca said.

"No, you're a civilian." Richard argued.

"I'm not a civilian Richard, I'm a veteran, and I'm fucking angry and armed, so you better don't argue with me." Beca replied.

"Well I'm in charge, accept that. Look, my partner's calling." After talking with his partner for a while, Richard looked at Beca "they were attacked while they left the University. Eight armed against four agents and your brother. They're all wounded and you're brother has been kidnapped."

Like if she was expecting that, Beca moved to her bag and pulled a bulletproof vest, an assault rifle, a small pistol and a big knife that was into some kind of envelope with straps to tie it to your ankle. Beca tied that to her ankle under her pants, put the small pistol in one of the jacket's inside pockets, and hung the assault rifle on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked "A group of agents are going there, they'll find your brother."

"They won't." Beca said "Richard look, I don't have time for stupidity and incompetence. Scott is my little brother, the only experience he has with fights is street fighting, and I won't let him in the arms of who knows how many people that work for Morrison, I won't." Beca stated "Here we have a bunch of FBI agents who have already showed their incompetence or at least part of them have, most of them people who have never faced a threat this big, and then there's a woman who served many, many years in a special command of the Air Force. So…"

"Exactly Beca the Air Force. Not the Army. You may be an expert in attacking from the sky but not from the ground." Richard argued.

"Because you say so?" Beca snapped angrily "You trained me, you know how good I am. I've never missed one, I won't miss Morrison, I'll take him down myself. And if he dies, I'll kill whoever killed him, because he deserves to suffer, he deserves to rot in prison, not die and go just like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go find my brother."

"Where?" Richard asked. Beca stopped suddenly "Exactly, you don't know where they might be. Nobody does." The little color left in Beca's face vanished as she looked at him in realization. Her family contemplated them concerned "We are together in this Beca, there's people investigating in the office who will call me the second they know something. There are cameras being watched, roads filled with police. They won't leave New York."

"You'll take too long. Scott could be dead by then. He could be dead now." Beca said and Richard sighed.

"I know, but it's the best we have."

"No it's not. Richard give me aircraft. An helicopter, a little plane, anything."

"FBI is already flying the skies…"

"Nobody is as good as I am, and you know that. If you give me a helicopter, I'll find him in no time. I have falcon's eyes."

Richard looked at her for a moment, and then sighed, nodding. Beca smiled.

"You made the right decision Richard." Beca told him "Will my family be safe here?"

"Yes, I'll go with you and some agents will stay here. The house is also surrounded." Richard said.

"Why don't you go and make sure everybody knows by heart the names and faces of their colleagues? It takes nothing to shoot one, take their clothes and be missed between the multitude." Beca said, and Richard nodded leaving the house "Okay." She went back to her bag and pulled another rifle just like hers, giving it to Jesse "You know how to use this?"

"Yeah, I think I'll manage." Jesse nodded and Beca gave him a belt of bullets, having another herself "Chloe, your turn."

"No, I'm not going to… Beca I've never… no!" Chloe shook her head.

"Chloe listen to me." Beca sat on the coffee table in front of her "You don't have to shoot anybody, I'll be happier if you end up not shooting anybody. But that man is not alone, he has a bunch of people with him and they're all as crazy as he is, and motivated by money. You've seen what they're capable of doing in a second Chloe, they won't flinch, they'll kill you, our children, anybody, before you even have time to blink. So if you're in danger or anybody is, which shouldn't happen but if that happens, I need you to not blink either and shoot."

"But Jesse already has one and he was in the FBI, he knows how to shoot, I don't." Chloe said nervously.

"Chloe, we can't depend on one person to protect fourteen." Beca said "This way, it'll be safer." Beca took a small pistol from her bag and gave it to Chloe "You hold it like this… it's charged, twenty bullets so don't waste them easily." Beca spend a few moments teaching her how to aim "And never doubt baby, a second of your doubt is a second in their advantage, and everything can happen in one second. Noah, this is for you." She took a big bar but that didn't weighted much and gave it to Noah "Careful, uh? It hurts more if you go to the knees, the balls or the back of their head and neck."

"Okay." Noah nodded confident "Cool!"

"Do you have more pistols or something? I had a friend who showed me how to shoot years ago." Gwen commented. Beca smiled and gave her one "Great."

"Perfect. Mrs. Beale…?" Beca looked questioningly at her parents in law.

"We're fine." Charles nodded and Beca nodded too.

"Great. Be careful and don't play guys, we don't want anybody to be shot by accident." Beca kissed Noah, the twins and Chloe "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked panicking.

"You heard Richard Chloe, the bastards have my brother. I won't let anything happen to Scottie. I'll be able to watch the city from the air, and I'll fly low so I can shoot the bastards from the air. They won't see it coming. Bye people, take care and trust nobody. Chloe, lock the door behind me." Beca did a messy bum with her hair and quickly left the house.

Beca and an small Army team –the White House had been alerted of the very dangerous group, considered as terrorists, that walked freely in New York City and now they had military collaboration- were in a camouflage little helicopter a bit later. Beca and a copilot piloted the thing, and they flew around the whole city. FBI helicopters were flying around too. They had been flying for an hour when Beca noticed a light inside of a big building that was supposedly abandoned. They advised everybody else and landed on the rooftop terrace of the building. They were dressed like a true assault team except for Beca, that only had a bulletproof vest and her guns, just like she left the safe house. The door was quickly knocked down by one of the soldiers and in that moment they heard shots inside the dark building.

"Sergeant, I'm under your orders." Beca told the soldier.

"Alright." The sergeant nodded "Nobody goes anybody alone, cover each other, and if anybody is armed, shoot them, but do not shoot Scott Mitchell, you've seen his picture, he's an athletic 1'76 meters man. The visibility will be bad, so be prepared."

They stormed into the building yelling 'US Army, leave your guns on the floor' but kept receiving shoots. So they shot back. The building was a square shaped building forming a four floor tower that divided in a bunch of rooms in the sides and in front of them a small corridor-balcony with metallic little stairs to go up and down. They checked the rooms in the floor they were at, and they were empty, so they ran downstairs, from where they were being shot. They did that until they reached the last floor, where the most shooters were and where there was the most quantity of rooms. FBI agents came yelling into the building and most people were knocked down but Beca didn't see Scott. Then, she saw a man with a handcuffed and unconscious Scott leaving through a backdoor.

"They're running away!" she yelled, running after them. She arrived to an alley and distinguished Morrison putting Scott into an empty car. Morrison seemed hurt, because he wasn't walked properly, but Beca saw his face perfectly well. "Stop right there!" Beca pointed at him with her rifle. She didn't want to kill him and free him from an eternity in prison, and Morrison knew that, pointing at her with a gun. But before he could shot her, somebody else shot him from behind Beca, and a bullet went through Morrison's forehead.

Beca quickly turned around, and found no other than Henry Shepherd.

"Henry!" she smiled and ran to him, to hug him. She had seen enough to know Scott wasn't injured, probably drugged. Henry hugged her tightly "Thanks man, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Morrison wasn't anything but my inferior, wasn't he?" Morrison whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Beca, I really liked you girl… But you are too nosy. I can't let Morrison live or he will end up turning me in, and if I let you go, you won't stop until you've killed me. There's a lot of merchandise in that car and I won't lose it, I made too much money."

"What do you mean?" Beca frowned pulling apart. Henry turned her around, hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear.

"I was behind everything all along Beca. I was the great master planner, the big brain. I planned your father's death, yours… I planned everything. Morrison was just a dumb follower." Before Beca could react, she felt a sharp pain and looked down, seeing Henry had a knife stabbed against her abdomen. Her hands automatically covered his, numb with pain "I'm sorry. You were a good girl. But not anymore." He pulled the knife out and Beca let a breath out before falling on her knees.

The man who she trusted more than any other man or anybody in the military, the man her father and she had admired so much, the man that trained them both, that hugged her and gave her advice when needed, the best man she had had the honor of meeting in all her adult life, had betrayed her and her people. With blurry vision and so much pain, sitting on her heels powerlessly as the bleed out, she saw the figure of the man approach the car her brother was in. Weakly and running only with adrenaline, she found her pistol in her jacket's pocket, pulled it out, and shoot Henry Shepherd. She saw him fall down, and everything went black.

. . .

Two days later, Chloe sat in an armchair beside a hospital bed where Beca lay sleeping with a cannula hugging her face under her nose, certain cables here and there that attached her to a machine that indicated her heartbeats, and meds and liquids going into her via an IV. She had had blood transfusions, and now a big bandage covered her torso under her hospital nightgown. Chloe held Beca's hand patiently, and Scott did the same sitting in the other side of the bed. Beca had been in and out of consciousness all along, never staying up more than a few seconds during which she wasn't quite lucid, but Gwen had said that it was normal, that she had lost a lot of blood. She has also battling quite a bad infection that had her sweating and feverish, because the knife had punctured her stomach and avoided her liver just for a few millimeters.

Beca's eyes suddenly opened a bit, fixing on Scott as she had fallen asleep with her head tilted to that side. She cleared her voice a little, but still her voice sounded raspy and weak, no more than a whisper.

"You're alive." Beca said. Scott chuckled and nodded.

"I am alive and okay. I only was a bit drugged up, but now I'm fine." Scott explained "How are you?" Beca side-smiled a bit.

"Great, y'know…" Beca said "taking some naps." Scott smiled.

"Good." He said. Beca moved her face to look at Chloe.

"Hi." Beca said.

"Hi." Chloe smiled.

"You must be the most beautiful thing here." Beca commented weakly, and Chloe laughed, making her smile.

"You're impossible." Chloe leaned to give her just a peek on the lips, stroking her cheek while holding her hand with her other hand "All hurt, and still making me feel good." Beca nodded.

"Shepherd is a traitor." Beca blurted then, and Scott and Chloe looked confused "He was the leader of the whole thing, not Morrison. He killed Morrison so he wouldn't end up pointing towards Shepherd. Shepherd stabbed me, he said he couldn't have me after him."

"What?" Chloe frowned and Beca nodded.

"You gotta believe me. He told me Chloe." Beca said "He probably still has the knife. And the gun he used to shot Morrison."

"That explains a lot." Scott nodded "The FBI didn't know how to explain that yet. I'll go call Richard." Scott said standing up and leaving the room.

"But… Henry was our friend. He was your guardian out there." Chloe whispered.

"I know." Beca's eyelids weighted too much "I want to sleep a bit."

"Okay… yes, sleep a bit sweetheart. I'll be here." Chloe kissed her cheek, and Beca fell asleep again.

As the day went by, Beca's fever grew and decreased, causing some mumbling from time to time when the fever was so high she raved, but she was mostly fine. The abdominal muscles that had been hurt were healing slowly, and the antibiotics were doing their job. The twins had then a month of life, so Chloe still had to be more time at home than at the hospital, but Scott rarely left the hospital, Chloe's parents also tried to be there very often, and while the children were at school, Aubrey always used any free time from work to pass by, while Jesse always spend the mornings in the hospital. Gwen spend most of her shifts or in the room or around, with the excuse of being Beca's main doctor, and Finn passed by from time to time when he could. The children were all too young to be in the hospital, so the other factor was that Chloe couldn't leave her children alone, but she recurred to her parents, friends or Finn to look after them when needed.

When the night came, Gwen finished her shift for the day and came by the room to check on Beca. At that time Chloe and Scott were there, and Chloe's children were with their grandparents. Aubrey had come by after putting the kids in bed too. Gwen was checking the bandage when Beca's eyes shot open.

"Everything okay, does this hurt?" Gwen asked but Beca shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I slept enough." Beca said with a stronger voice.

"Your fever is pretty low right now too." Gwen commented "I'm gonna head home. Haven't seen Finn or the kids in forever." Gwen kissed Chloe's cheek, waved goodbye and left.

Beca went to sit up but changed ideas frowning in pain and leaning back again. Aubrey had been reading on the sofa and approached the bed, sitting on its feet.

"How are the kids?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"They're fine, they miss you but they're good. Noah keeps himself entertained with work and the twins mostly sleep, dirty diapers, eat and throw up. Normal stuff." Chloe smiled a bit and Beca did too.

"Cool." Beca said "I miss them too."

"With a bit of luck, you'll be home soon." Aubrey said massaging her leg over the sheets. Beca nodded with a little smile.

"So what happened to Morrison and Shepherd?" Beca asked "Are they dead?"

"Morrison is." Chloe said "Shepherd, not so much yet. Your bullet hit him in the spine and then broke a rib that incrusted into his lung. He's paralyzed from neck down and can't breathe very good."

"Good." Beca nodded slowly, although behind her façade of hate and happiness for revenge there was a hint of sadness and betrayal "That son of a bitch deserves it."

"The FBI investigated what you said about him." Scott commented "And it was all right. He's handcuffed to the bed but I don't know what they'll do with him, he's paralyzed after all. He needs full assistance to do anything."

"Yeah, his wife was so broken." Chloe murmured.

"Poor woman." Aubrey commented, and Beca nodded.

It was right then when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked. The door opened a bit and Greta Shepherd, with glassy sad eyes and a tired expression, appeared by the doorstep "Greta…" Chloe looked at Beca, who stared at the old woman.

"I don't want to intrude…" Greta Shepherd said "It's just… I'd like to talk with you Beca, if you wouldn't mind… we've always gotten along, haven't we?" she looked pleadingly at Beca, who seemed to doubt for a moment, looking down, before she nodded.

"Come on in." Beca whispered. Chloe offered her armchair to Greta and sat on the verge of the bed after helping Beca sitting up as best as possible.

"Hello everyone… uh… how are you?" Greta asked.

"Well, let's see…" Beca took her medical record from the bedside table "Mm… your husband, a man I trusted my family's safety to, and my father before me, stabbed my stomach and ruptured muscles and my left superior epigastric vein and artery, almost causing my death." She dropped the record and stared coldly at Greta "What do you think?"

"Beca please… I did nothing wrong, I knew nothing about Henry's crimes! Don't be so harsh on me…" Greta said. Beca nodded.

"Right. So, how can I help you Greta?" the woman seemed to have serious doubts, nervously looking down before answering.

"Our lawyer said Henry was either confined to house arrest for the rest of his life, which being paralyzed I guess it's okay, or going to a maximum security prison aisled in a little cell, with somebody who came to feed him and clean him a little a few times per day, for the rest of his life." Greta said and Beca nodded, although her inferior lip shivered a little "I wanted to ask you not to ask for prison penalty, so he can be at home, with me. I know it's…"

"Greta, you should take the intelligent decision and go. Leave your fucking husband to his destiny, he doesn't deserve you worrying about him and looking after him! He deserves to rot in hell, alone." Beca interrupted with glassy eyes "He's responsible of more than a hundred deaths, not to talk about the ones he almost committed or got somebody to do so. Leave the country, start over somewhere else Greta, you deserve better!"

"I can't…" Greta sighed "He has been my whole life for more than sixty years Beca, you don't know what love is. If Chloe did something terrible, wouldn't you still want to take care of her, and love her, and procure she was fine?" Beca and Chloe locked eyes for a second, and Beca sighed before nodding slowly "I know what he has done and what he deserves, but I still love him even if I hate him. I'm begging you Beca, I'm appealing to your kindness, let me take care of him until he dies. He's an old man and he's completely paralyzed from neck down, he won't hurt anybody ever again."

"You're asking me to let him get away with what he's done." Beca whispered looking down. Scott pierced Greta and looked angry.

"We won't do that." Scott said "So you can drop it, we won't do that." Greta's eyes filled with tears looking at Scott.

"But… you're better than that. You're better than him, kinder… I… I thought maybe you would have some kind of… I don't know." Greta nodded "Beca, Scott… he's not gonna get away with anything. He's paralyzed, he's expelled from the Air Force, he has lost all his ranks, merits, renown… his own children want to know nothing about him. He's lost everything."

"I bet he won't even care…" Scott murmured.

"And you think that compensates enough?" Beca looked angrier by the second "You think that's punishment enough?"

"Is there even a punishment that will satisfy you enough?" Greta asked.

"I don't know!" Beca snapped "But spending his life in prison, paralyzed and abandoned, will surely make me feel better than knowing he has you taking care of him, that he's at home being feed delicious things and loved!"

"Don't you have mercy?" Greta cried. Scott seemed to be working very hard to let his older sister deal with it alone, and so happened with Aubrey and Chloe, who looked down clenching their teeth.

"Mercy?!" Beca practically growled "Don't you dare ask for mercy from me, he doesn't deserve it! For more than sixty years, he has known terrible things were happening, he ordered most of them and the rest he just did them on his own, he protected Morrison and had him do his dirty jobs! Did he have mercy with anybody they tortured and killed? With the Arshad family? Did he show any mercy leaving my father do be eaten by sharks? Trying to kill me twice? Trying to kill my brother? Letting Morrison rape and abuse me for years until I was so traumatized I lost my family, and then he went on? No." Beca was trying hard to control herself to keep an asthma attack at bay, but it was being quite hard, as she breathed like an angry bull, and she surely felt like one. She shook her head angrily "You don't dare ask me for a better tomorrow for that son of a bitch. Any of us got his mercy, any of us got anything else but lies to the face, abandonment and the most inhumane cruelty from him. If he dies in prison in thirty years, I'll be happy. If he gets to die alone, injured and in a horrible place he has been forced to be in, just like my father did, I will be thrilled."

"Yeah." Scott nodded "We'll buy champagne." Beca nodded "Who do you even think you are to ask us any of this? We haven't seen our father in twenty one years! I hadn't turned fifteen yet the last time I saw him walk out of our house. We didn't even get a body to bury! Shepherd can be thankful my sister and I didn't leave him in coma."

"Please!" Greta sobbed "Please… Beca, are you gonna tell me he did nothing good in his life? Wasn't he the closest you've had to a father for the past twenty years? Didn't he treat you like his own daughter, offered you hugs, shelter, advice when needed?" A tear escape Beca's eyes.

"Yes." Beca nodded "But it was all lies and fake. He used me and all he ever did for me wasn't pure, wasn't honest, wasn't for good reasons, and was entirely fake and pretending so I trusted him and never even dared to doubt him. And he got away. He tricked me, he fooled me, he had it all planned all along and I was stupid enough to never doubt him. But that's over, I won't fall on his net twice. I'm done with him, for all I care, he can rot in hell. If a prison mate makes a piñata out of him, it's excellent by me."

"What about me Beca?" Greta whispered "For me? please?"

"That's not gonna work Greta." Beca snapped "I swore over my parent's graves I would make justice. And I will, no matter how much it costs."

"How are you even going to live with this? Please Beca just consider…"

"No. I've lived with worse, thanks to your husband. I still do, and I paid my therapist's holidays at least three times so far, so don't you dare…"

"What would your children think about you if they knew you could be so cruel?" that almost made Chloe kill her right then, and Beca seemed to almost do the same, looking at Greta with so much angriness she could've killed her if rage killed. And then she growled with more fierceness than ever.

"Don't. You. Dare. Mention my children!" Beca yelled "Hadn't I had a damn great guardian angel, two of them wouldn't even exist! You bitch, don't you ever dare mention them, think about them, get them in here…" Beca's fist clenched the sheets "My children only want to grow up safe and sleep without concern about somebody in their family dying, and Shepherd almost made my son go to my funeral again! They deserve to know the murder of their grandparent, the one who never walked me down the aisle, the one who never met them, will rot in hell forever!"

"Go." Scott stood firmly "Leave. Now!" Greta barely had time to stand before Scott roughly took her by the arm and lead her out of the room. They heard Greta cry out of the room until her cries fainted and fainted leaving only the sound of Beca using her inhaler with angry tears escaping her eyes.

"Guys, could you please leave us alone for a bit?" Chloe asked kindly to Scott and Aubrey, who were contemplating Beca. They nodded and mumbled excuses to go, leaving Chloe and Beca alone. Chloe sighed and moved to sit beside Beca who, seeing what she wanted to do, moved a bit aside, to give her room in her bed. Chloe sat beside her and put an arm around Beca, hugging her close as the brunette leaned on her shoulder and continued using her inhaler. Chloe put her right palm under Beca's right jaw and kissed softly her forehead before supporting her cheek there and hugging Beca with both arms.

They sat like that for a while, in silence, until Beca left her inhaler and sighed leaning against Chloe.

"Why do I always feel like the bad guy, the horrible, revengeful person who pushes to put an elder, almost completely paralyzed man, in a horrible prison cell all alone for the rest of his life? Why do I feel so guilty?" Beca said with frustration and sadness.

"Beca, as you taught me, bad is always bad even if it's perfectly justified. You're doing a bad thing, no matter how justified, reasonable and logic it is, and you aren't made to do bad things, so it makes you feel bad." Chloe said "You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Don't make more decisions regarding him on your own, don't let everybody put that weight on your shoulders, you've already carried enough. So what you should do, or what I would do in your place better said, is convene someone in representation for every family that's been affected by them, plus everyone who is alive and has been directly affected by them too, and go all together to have a meeting with the judge who is leading the case, and vote what you want to do between the options the judge gives." Chloe explained tenderly, speaking with her kind and sweet voice, and rubbing a hand up and down Beca's upper left arm "Whatever decision comes out of that won't be just your responsibility but everybody else's too, and also it will be much more fair if everybody else get the chance to decide the future of a man they also hate."

Beca nodded slowly and then smiled a bit looking up to Chloe, who smiled too, putting a wisp of hair away from Beca's face and behind her ear.

"You're the most perfect person in the world, you know that right?" Beca whispered closing her eyes against the touch.

"I am pretty amazing." Chloe chuckled and leaned, kissing Beca's lips.


	28. Chapter 28

_I AM BACK! Okay so a lot of shit happened, you guys deserve to know. In short, I failed three subjects at University, it was my father's one year anniversary of death, some family shit happened, a friend that's more like a sister almost killed herself and a lot of stuff going on with someone I deeply care about. All in this same month. And May was also crazy as fuck, but well, I'm very very sorry for the absence and now I'm in my summer holidays so even though I'm busy with two jobs and studying, I'm gonna do all I can to update much more frequently, I feel awful for not having done so. My apologizes. Lots of love!_

 _I'm in love with this chapter, I think it's so sweet excuse me while I aww. trigger warnings required. I think all the reviews are answered (the ones that haven't are because there were things about if there was a new chap up so that's already late) and if I didn't answer you let me know!_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: It's going down, down, down.**

It was her third day post surgery, and Beca was alone in her hospital room, since it was afternoon and Scott was at college, Chloe with their three children, and the others with their families, as Beca could guess. She actually spent plenty of time alone, which she really didn't mind, because her divorce made her used to that and she was kind of a loner anyway, although not hearing her daughters in three days was starting to make her quite nostalgic. She had done her breathing exercises and dragged her feet around the room for a bit, until she settled for the sofa, carefully letting the stick with wheels from where her fluids and meds hung at a good distance.

She had asked the nurse for some papers and had started making a few planes and perfecting them. She was the very first reason why Noah made the best paper planes of her class. Before making the planes she had been drawing, to make the most use of the paper, and now the floor was covered with a few paper planes with pretty drawings of birds –Beca had a bit of an obsession with birds, mostly owls and bats- and another plane was flying towards the door, when it opened, crashing against the bird.

"Oh, we just had another plane crash…" Beca muttered biting her lip looking a bit guiltily to all the planes on the floor.

"Hi mom!" Noah yelled cheerfully and ran into the room and knelt on the sofa hugging Beca.

"Hi buddy! How was school today?" Beca asked happily hugging her son.

"It was cool, I had two hours of art and my teacher was kind of impressed with me." Noah said with a proud smile.

"That's great, you'll have to show me what you did." Beca smiled kissing Noah's forehead and waving his hair. She saw Chloe come into the room with Aubrey, and for Beca's surprise, Charles and Elizabeth, who hadn't visit her yet, and Stacie, Cynthia, Helen, Fred and Victor, who hadn't been there either "Hi! What have I done to have such amount of good company this afternoon?"

"Being as much of a big ass as always." Chloe joked with a smile leaning to kiss her and then sitting beside her with Noah on her lap to make room for the rest. The others said hi too and Aubrey sat beside Beca too, while the Beales sat on the sofa too, Stacie on the armchair, Cynthia on another armchair, and the other three on the arms.

"With who are the twins?" Beca asked Chloe "Because Gwen's for sure working so…"

"Gwen has a pretty great husband." Chloe replied with a smirk "But no, they're with Jesse. He's babysitting kiddos after being here in the morning."

"That's good. I'd pay for see him alone with four kids, two of them less than three months old." Beca chuckled "It's good to see you people."

"So how are you? Going home anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you know your daughter, she wants to kidnap me." Beca joked referring to Gwen "No, talking serious, I'm supposed to stay until I can eat solids without throwing up, which won't be happening yet as far as I can tell."

"You made quite a squadron here." Cynthia commented looking at the planes on the floor with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah… well I guess I had to put my career in aerospace engineering to work." Beca looked at the planes "Now I feel guilty for the trees though."

"At least you made good use of them." Noah commented kneeling on the floor to pick the planes and see the drawings "I like this one! Who is it?" Noah asked with an unfolded paper on her hand showing Beca a face. Beca was quite awesome at drawing with a pen, she usually made just scrawls but because she was so bored that one was quite an artistic and perfect drawing in black and white.

"That would be my maternal grandpa. It started being nobody and then I realized it looked a bit alike and put a moustache and it was just like him." Beca replied with a small smile "You can keep it, the nurse will probably throw them all out anyway."

"I'll keep them all." Noah assured "Facial hair is manly, Uncle Scott should always leave his beard."

"Yeah right? Without it I assure you he looks thirteen. You'll have your own beard one day in not too many years too." Beca smiled at him.

"Talking about Scott, I think you should talk with him. I haven't seen him much, but he seems a bit depressed." Chloe said. Beca frowned.

"Knowing you, how come you haven't asked?" Beca asked.

"I did, but he's a man you, he just shrugged it away." Chloe replied.

"Maybe he's not happy with Shepherd either." Fred suggested.

"No, he's for sure not happy about any of this, but I already talked with him." Beca said "I'll talk with him again as soon as he gives me a chance anyway, promise." Beca told Chloe, who nodded "Now that you mention Shepherd, have you seen Greta today?" she asked looking at her ex soldier mates.

"No." The five replied in unison.

"I doubt she'll come and talk to us anyway." Victor commented "She knows we're angry."

"Yeah, she's too afraid." Helen added "What if Shepherd gets away though? It would make me so mad."

"He isn't getting away, I left him paralyzed." Beca reminded.

"Not enough." Fred shook his head.

"Aunty Aubrey, why is it that you aren't momma's lawyer?" Noah asked stopping from drawing.

"Because I'm not a military lawyer honey, it's not my specialty." Aubrey replied with a little smile.

"That's right, what's your specialty? Divorces?" Elizabeth asked curious. Aubrey never talked much about work.

"Thank God no." Aubrey chuckled "No, I'm a civil rights attorney, which can be very entertaining from time to time."

"What's that about, what do you do?" Noah asked.

"I deal with personal problems people or sometimes companies have with civil rights, like civil liberties, gay rights, discrimination, human rights, things that the Constitution considers bad…" Aubrey shrugged "It pays well and it's entertaining. Sometimes it makes you want to kill someone though." She added opening her eyes a lot looking at Noah, who giggled.

"What do you wanna be when you're older Noah?" Charles asked "A soldier like momma?"

"No." Noah shook his head "The way momma puts it, it seems like a terrible job." The military people chuckled.

"Well said Noah." Beca smiled leaning tiredly against Chloe. She still felt weak and tired most of the time if not all.

"I could be a pilot though, I'll get to travel a lot, fly big planes, and maybe write things in the air, or take people to see their families for Christmas." Noah suggested.

"That seems a cool job!" Stacie asked.

"Yeah!" Noah smiled "Although I also like archeology, my friend Martin's mom is an archeologist and it seems fun and exciting, and I do like history a lot."

"Wish I had followed that path." Beca smirked "Hey maybe you'll discover a mummy, like Indiana Jones!"

"I could!" Noah smirked "You know the other day Maddie, Riley and I watched a cartoon Indiana Jones TV show at grandpa's while mamma was here with you, and it was really fun. Can I watch the real movies though? I'm big now."

"We'll think about that." Chloe shook her head with a smirk. There was a knock on the door and Gwen came in with a smile and her white coat.

"Hi everybody… oh, look who's here, my favorite nephew in the whole wide world!" Gwen grinning hugging Noah and kissing his cheeks until they were red "And who's my worst patient?" she added smirking at Beca.

"Hey I'm supposed to be your favorite one!" Beca argued "I'm fine. Came as a sister in law or as a doc? You're not gonna give me bad news right?" she added with a frown.

"Nah." Gwen sat on the floor looking at Beca's papers "Just came out of a three hour surgery and phone calling my hubby and kiddos, and since any of my patients seem to be dying and my shift still has some hours left, I came to make my sister in law some company."

"So sweet of you, an hour ago it would've been perfect, I was bored." Beca replied.

"Well an hour ago I was fixing some guy's liver." Gwen shrugged.

"Did his liver broke aunty?" Noah asked.

"He was a drunkie hon, not anymore because if he crosses the alcohol line again, I will personally kick his ass." Gwen replied.

"Why do people drink if it's bad for their liver?" Noah was confused and Gwen chuckled.

"Everything is bad for something, all excess included, even fruit. Having too much proteins can be bad, drinking too much screws your liver and other stuff, that taking too many pills can also screw, smoking and contamination hurt lungs, eating too much meat hurts a bunch of organs too, too much candy hurts your teeth, but too little sugar can make you dizzy… the thing is Noah, you can't live without risking your life, it would be extremely boring. Better death." Gwen replied,

"I see…" Noah nodded "What has momma hurt?" Noah asked. Gwen looked at her mother, not comfortable telling their kid things that weren't her business.

"Momma has a hole in her stomach because the jackass old man that was my friend and you've met many times stabbed her." Beca said simply. Chloe elbowed her and Noah opened her eyes wide.

"Way to go." Charles murmured.

"Why would your friend stab you mom?" Noah asked confused. Beca sighed.

"You know how sometimes you think somebody is your friend but then they prove they're not?" Beca asked him, and he nodded "This is just the same. He was never my friend, but it was on his interest to let me think he was." Noah frowned.

"How is anybody supposed to make friends then, if you can't tell if they'll end up stabbing you?" Noah asked "It'll be easier to just ignore society." Beca smiled sadly at him.

"You don't." Beca said "It's like love, you know, you risk it, trust that you're not making a terrible mistake, and if sixteen years later you find out you made a terrible mistake, you deal with it the best you can and move on. As your aunt said, life is a constant risk. But it's worthwhile."

"What happened to the guy? Shepherd was?" Noah asked and Beca nodded "I didn't understand what you guys were talking about earlier. He seemed nice."

"What happened to him is that I had a gun hidden and shot him before fainting, and he had the bad luck the bullet stuck into his spine and now he can't feel anything from neck down." Noah frowned.

"That must hurt." Noah replied "But if it was self defense…" he shrugged. Beca smiled.

"That doesn't mean what I did was good son. It wasn't, I'm not proud. But yeah, better that than he running away I guess. He hurt a lot of people, so…" she shrugged.

"Is it me or there are more bad soldiers than good ones?" Noah wondered. Helen, Cynthia and Fred guffawed. Beca sighed.

"The world is made of opposites Noah." Chloe intervened "Good and bad, love and hate… without the other, one can't exist. So bad people has to exist and yeah, sometimes it seems like there's a bunch of bad people in one same place, but that only means there's probably a great bunch of good people together somewhere else."

That night, Beca found herself waking up at four in the morning covered in sweat and feeling pretty terrible. She felt the weakest and most tired she had felt in quite a time, she felt nauseous and her belly hurt, and everything weighted too much. She also felt a bit dizzy, and when she brought a hand to her face, it was a cold palm that touched her. Then she realized she wasn't breathing too well and when her eyes dared around the room, it seemed to move a bit too, and thought maybe she was just not getting enough oxygen, so she took her inhaler and used it with her eyes closed. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight, and a bit of light that came from the window to the corridor, that had the blinds halfway down. The corridor wasn't too illuminated so late anyway.

Using the inhaler didn't help at all, or maybe just so little it was almost nothing. She wasn't supposed to be alone anyway, Scott had come to stay for the night, so she looked around and saw a lump on the armchair, hearing her brother's soft breathing.

"Scott." Beca called, and her voice sounded surprisingly weak. She tried moving an arm towards him, but it weighted too much "Scottie. Scott. Wake up. Pleas…" her voice fainted as dark spots covered her vision. She was gasping for air and he heard the machine's alarm as her eyelids fell closing.

Scott wake up startled to the machines making weird beeps and a nurse running into the room.

"What's g… Beca!" Scott stood up suddenly, seeing her sister was having violent seizures, her eyes had rolled back, and her whole body was shaking, while her mouth was opening and she was making horrible breathing sounds. The nurse laid her on her side and pressed the button to call more nurses, keeping Beca in the position while separating the one tube connected to an IV from the IV to avoid Beca hurting herself, and putting a hand between Beca's forehead and the bar of the bed too "What's happening?"

"Don't worry." The nurse smiled at him "It's just a seizure, it can be from her fever, it has gone up again. We'll page Dr. Beale and she will find out what's wrong and fix it. I know it seems very scary right now, but your sister will be fine." Right then, a couple nurses ran into the room "Somebody check her fever and her pulse, I can't move."

"You'll have to leave now." A nurse said looking at Scott, who looked terrified "Please, so we can help her."

Scott nodded and left. He sat on a chair that was in the corridor and fifteen minutes later, Gwen was running like a lightning and bursting into the room while putting some gloves on. Five minutes later, the room opened and a nurse and Gwen dragged Beca's bed out of the room. A nurse was pressing an oxygen mask against Beca's mouth, while the brunette was pale and sweaty, but not convulsing anymore and lying on her back. Gwen saw Scott stood up and walked to him while the nurses kept dragging Beca again.

"We're gonna do some tests and see what's going on, and if you stay maybe in the cafeteria or tell in the nurses' desk where are you going, I will find you later." Gwen explained.

"Is she gonna be fine?" Scott asked.

"I hope so. I can't tell what's happening without the tests Scott, but we'll see and do the best that can be done for her. Her fever is very up and she's exhausted and not breathing properly, so I'm guessing the infection got worse when we thought it was going away. But again, it's just supposing, I'm not sure yet. Go, try to calm down and call Chloe, okay?"

"Okay. Don't leave her alone." Scott begged.

"I won't." Gwen curved her lips into a tiny smile and squeezed his upper arm before running after Beca's bed.

Chloe burst into the cafeteria, where Scott was drinking some coffee, three quarter of hours later, looking pale and concerned, and sat beside Scott.

"You took long." Scott commented.

"I had to leave the children with my parents and the traffic in the City is always crazy." Chloe said "What the hell happened Scott? Hasn't my sister come yet?"

"Nop." Scott popped out the 't' tiredly "I don't know Chlo. She was fine, sleeping, and then she's having seizures and not breathing okay and a nurse is helping her the best she could. And then there are more nurses, and they call Gwen, who was home, and Gwen comes and takes her for some tests. Gwen said until she doesn't have the results, she can't tell what Beca has, but she guessed it was probably, even if not certainly, her infection growing worse."

Chloe huffed and rubbed her hands against her face.

"This is not happening…" Chloe murmured against her hands.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Scott murmured and raised his hand to call the waitress' attention "Another coffee for her please, cappuccino! Was cappuccino wasn't it?" he doubted looking down and Chloe nodded removing her hands from her face.

"Yes, thank you. It's Beca who likes it solo." Chloe smirked a bit.

They spent some minutes in silence, each focused in their coffees and thoughts, not really paying attention to anything.

"You know, I'm really thankful you came back." Chloe said suddenly "You're a great brother and uncle, a pretty awesome nanny when we need one, and a really good company." Scott stared at her. She was looking at her coffee "Beca's happier since you're with us. She has a glow I had only seen with your mother… you know, that look one gets when one sees someone familiar, someone from one's childhood that they can call family and that has always been there, someone that belongs to your own individual story before finding a wife, children, you're wife's family… that glow." Scott nodded.

"Thanks… you're really great too." Scott smiled a bit, and squeezed her thigh. Chloe looked at him and he saw her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled, so Scott launched himself and hugged Chloe tightly, and the redhead started crying "Don't cry, it's all gonna be okay Chlo. I promise." He held her tightly until she stopped.

"It's just…" Chloe sniffled "Ever since I've known Beca… there is always something, you know? Things can never stay calm and good for long… and it just… it breaks me to see her hurt so often… and see her find trouble so easily… and when I think about it, I've spent more than half of my life worried about her Scottie. And worried not about tiny things but her dying, God, I've had that nightmare so often… even when I divorced her, I couldn't stop worrying about her… and I'm just… I feel so…"

"I understand." Scott rubbed her back "With my father it was the same. For fifteen years, what I remember the most is people talking about him like if he was already dead. People worrying. I remember Beca used to sit in our garden looking at the sky for hours and when I asked, mom always said she was watching the skies to know if dad would be in trouble or not. We always watched global news, and look the weather in places I couldn't even pronounce. If the phone sounded at night for some friend, they would even get angry, because as they told me, bad news are almost always given at night. Then I guess, we are Mitchells and it's just our genetic code to find trouble, like I did. Make people worry too much and then hate that they're always worrying. So we need strong people beside us, people like you."

"I don't know how longer I can be strong Scott…" Chloe sniffled again and breathed deeply trying to control herself "I don't wanna feel this way, but I feel she's my reason to not have a calm life, to be always so stressed up. I know it's not her fault and that she hates it as much as I do, but I can't help it, and I can't leave her because she's… she's the love of my life. And I would always worry anyway."

"You keep your friends close Chlo." Scott advised "Keep them close, keep family close… and they will make you feel stronger than you could ever imagine you could be. How else do you think my dad stayed alive for so many years? How else do you think Beca has survived the things she has? Love is the strongest thing Chlo… and as she uses to keep herself alive, so can you. You both face different kinds of trouble, yours are more… untouchable… and Beca's are more physical. But you wouldn't change it because at the end of the day, despite all the pain the other causes, it's still worthwhile when you get back to each others' arms. My mom always said it, to be wise about who we love or let love us, because we can be their biggest strength and weakness at the same time, and they can be ours…"

Chloe nodded slowly, and hugged him tightly, thankful for having him.

"I will never leave her Scott." Chloe promised "I will never leave Beca. And if heavens want to make it hard and put things on our way or hers, then they can go to hell because I won't go. I will fight for her all I have to."

Before Scott could answer, Gwen came into the room and sat next to them. Chloe cleaned her face with her sleeve and looked at Gwen, who had her best neutral face.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. Gwen sighed and squeezed Chloe's hand looking at the pair.

"Just say it." Chloe said.

"As you know, Beca's would in her stomach got infected causing stomach's malfunctioning, which we were fighting with antibiotics and it was getting better, so we reduced the dose because everything in exceed is bad. Her body's been fighting it and now it's doing it so hard we could say in easy, simple words…" Gwen explained "that all the blood went to combat that, not leaving enough for other organs to work properly, causing her liver and left lung to not work properly either. This is called a septic. And as a symptom of that, she had seizures." Gwen explained slowly "Because she also has Asthma, we've knocked her out a bit and put her in mechanical ventilation, just for a couple days" she emphasized quickly seeing Chloe's eyes start to water "It's just to help her breathe properly, so she doesn't have to do much effort, and just for a couple days or so. We are also giving her intravenous fluids and meds for her stomach and antibiotics… and we're also treating her liver so it doesn't get worse. Septic it's potentially mortal and can cause all the organs to stop working, but for now it's only the lungs, liver and stomach, and they're not even that bad, just needing a tiny bit of push. We're giving her stronger meds so the septic goes away really soon and with it, the whole infection, and for now she won't be needing surgery, only bed rest and her meds, and close control."

"Can we see her?" Chloe asked.

"She has to be in the ICU for now, until she gets better enough to go back to a room. In the bright side, the wound is still clean and uninfected, so the infection is only in the blood and not the surface, and it's healing pretty good." Gwen commented, her thumb making circles on the back of Chloe's hand "Fortunately for you, New York Presbyterian is very carefree with visiting hours in the ICU so it's open 24/7, and even your daughters can get in, there's no kind of limits. But I am limiting the visits to three at a time, it's a big room divided in cubicles and too much people can be a bit too much. Also, it will be a bit scary to see her, maybe."

"Why is it?" Scott asked.

"Well, the ventilator makes a weird nose, perfectly common of course, but it's a bit like Darth Vader. And she has many tubes and cables attached, because the machines indicate the nurses to come running if the slightest thing is wrong, and because she has many things into her IV's." Gwen explained "If you wanna go in now, I'll escort you."

The couple got up quickly and followed Gwen. Chloe was holding Gwen's and Noah's hands, and soon they reached one of the biggest and neatest rooms Chloe had ever seen in that hospital, but that she wasn't visiting for the first time. Beca had been there before. The heads of the beds were against the walls, and each bed had maybe a couple stools, and many machines around the head. A big desk was around the middle of the room, with at least four doctors sitting behind it, and Gwen guided them towards one of the beds at the end of the room. Beca was just like Gwen described, but Gwen hadn't mentioned how pale and yellowish she was, and it broke Chloe's heart.

"She won't wake up, she's too medicated." Gwen commented casually "She has to rest."

It was two days later, as Chloe was walking into the ICU after bringing Noah to school and the twins to Jesse because Scott was at work or at class, that Chloe noticed Scott was sitting next to Beca's bed, as the brunette slept peacefully a lot less yellowish but still pale, and he had a hand on the side of the bed, barely stroking Beca's like afraid of hurting her, and he was uncomfortably supporting his head on his hand and his elbow on the bedside table.

Chloe then noticed he was crying silently. She carefully sat on the side of Beca's bed, her ass barely supported against the verge, to look at Scott, who sighed and smiled through the tears.

"Ridiculous isn't it? A man crying. A son and brother of a soldier crying." He chuckled and a tear fell from his eye.

"It's not. It's not ridiculous at all. She's your sister Scottie, you have all the right to be overwhelmed." Chloe said "Men can cry too. My son does." She said the last thing a bit joking and side smiled a bit "And I'm sure your father cried when nobody was looking. And I've seen your sister cry so many times I've lost count."

"Yeah…" Scott nodded looking down, and sniffled "It's just… you have… you have her, and your kids, and your sister and her family, and your parents, and so many close friends… but I… I only have her. She's the only thing I have left, Chloe. And without her…" he sobbed and breathed deeply to control himself "She's my big sister. And I don't know what to do all alone." Chloe leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"You're wrong Scottie." Chloe rubbed his back with one hand and squeezed him tightly "I'm your sister in law. I am your sister in law, and I love you like if we had the very same parents, I would never stop caring about you. I care, deeply, and I'm here for you, for anything, anything you want, or need… I'm here. Because I love you, because you are my family and I am yours. And my kids… they love you so much Scott. You are part of a family. And maybe they didn't birth you or you didn't birth them, but that doesn't change the fact that we are all a family and we are all here for you. To love you, to listen to you, and talk with you, and be your home."

"Thank you Chlo. It means a lot." Scott nodded on Chloe's shoulder and breathed deeply looking at Beca "Beca's eyes are opening." He said suddenly, and Chloe turned around abruptly. The two leaned over Beca and saw her eyelids were blinking and that two pale, dark blue eyes, were looking at them partially hidden under half opened eyelids.

"Beca." Chloe breathed out and smiled stroking her cheek "Our sweet fighter." Scott grinned.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse." Scott announced, and Chloe nodded stepping closer to Beca, who fixed her eyes on hers. Those eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened a bit again, like if it was hard to keep them open.

"The gift of occasion." Gwen said happily approaching with Scott and another doctor "This is Doctor Gray, from cardio, we were just coming to check if we could remove that tube. How does that sound Bec?" she smiled at the brunette, who stared at her and gave her a slight nod. "Good. Dr. Gray…"

The other doctor was a man in his forties and stepped forward with a little smile. He talked while he cleaned his hands with a hands sanitizer that was on the bedside table.

"Okay Beca, I'm gonna check your pupils, take a listen to your lungs and check your fever. Then, if everything is okay, I'll turn the ventilator off, and we'll wait ten minutes to see if you're having any trouble and we have to turn it on again, and if not, I'll remove the tube down your throat. Is that alright?" again, Beca nodded just a bit, and the doctor did everything he said. It turns out, Beca's fever was way lower, and now it was just 103ºF (38'9ºC), which meant it was four degrees lower than the past couple days "What did the last blood test say? You were telling me about that before." The doctor asked Gwen as they contemplated how well could Beca breathe with the ventilator off, the doctor using his stethoscope to listen to Beca's lungs.

"It was pretty good earlier this morning. It seems the infection is almost completely gone." Gwen replied cheerfully looking at Chloe and Scott, who smiled.

"Good." Dr. Gray nodded. After a few minutes, he actually let fifteen go by, he removed the tube and the nurses took the ventilator away to have less machines bothering, and Dr. Gray was quick to putting an oxygen mask, because Beca's lungs weren't completely in their habitual 95% perfect "All set. It's all yours." He said smiling at Gwen "It was good to meet you." He said at the others and left after Gwen thanked him.

"Alright." Gwen stepped closer. Beca had her eyes almost closed "Is your throat too dry, sleepyhead?" Beca nodded sleepily "Okay, I'm gonna give you some water but it's just for gargles, alright? You cannot gulp it. Your stomach is not ready to work yet, understood?" Beca nodded.

Scott helped Beca sit up to do her gargles and after that, they all helped her get comfy in the bed again, and tucked her. The brunette soon fell asleep. It wasn't until dark at night, when Charles Beale was the only one with her –he had convinced everyone to go to sleep and let him take care of Beca- that Beca's eyes opened a bit again. She blinked seeing the room was dark except for a faint light pointing to the ceiling that came from a bar a bit over Beca's bed.

"Hello sleepyhead." Charles smiled a bit leaning over her. It surprised Beca, as dizzy and lightheaded as she was, that he was so kind. Don't get her wrong, the Beales were the kindest, most adorable family ever, but ever since Beca was a dick towards them and Chloe and Noah, they had never acted like they used to with Beca. They were reserved, strictly polite, not touchy at all, and sometimes a bit cold. They were also very little inclined to have her alone with any of them, so they wouldn't let her help Elizabeth in the kitchen, or Charles when he cook, or anything. Beca never said anything about it and was more than thankful that they gave her the little they did, because Beca thought she didn't even deserve that. But now, Charles' smile was warm and honest, and his warm hand rested on Beca's forehead, and he had true caring in his eyes "Did you sleep well honey?" Beca nodded, still a bit shocked "Good! Everybody is sleeping now. You want some water, anything I can do?"

"No, thanks." Beca whispered. Charles didn't hear her well and moved the mask a bit.

"Sorry sweetheart, what did you just say?"

"No, thank you very much Mr. Beale." Beca replied, trying to talk stronger. She was feeling very touched by how he was being, she had missed that. He had, until she disappointed him as deeply as she did and she saw it in his eyes when it happened, always treated like a third daughter. And fatherless Beca, always found it really comforting and had missed it a lot. She hadn't dared to call either of her parents in law for their names ever since she hit Mr. Beale.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need anything uh?" Charles offered, and was about to put the mask again on Beca's face when she felt too overwhelmed by her feelings.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out in a raspy whisper. Charles looked confused.

"Sorry?" Charles repeated confused.

"I apologized to Chloe… to Noah… even to the Swansons. But never to a Beale." Beca whispered.

"Becs, if this is about what I think it is, it can wait." Charles smiled warmly at her "You need rest."

"But I… have…" Beca gulped "Just in case there's no later." Beca whispered. Charles let her take a long breath from the mask and then pulled it up a bit so Beca's mouth was free.

"Alright, if it's so important to you…"

"It is." Beca whispered "I just… if… if things get… worse. I need you to know how sorry… how incredibly sorry… I am. I will never forgive myself. How I treated Chlo, Noah, you… your whole family. You deserve… so much better… and Chloe… deserves so much better… and…" Beca took a long breath by her nose "I'm… what I did… was unforgivable. I regret it. All of it… incredibly… and I'm sorry I'm not… what you all… deserve…" Beca blinked tears away and Charles frowned seeing her breathe deeply again "I hate myself… for all of it. B-But one of the things that… hurt the most… is having… hit you. I would never… put a hand on… family… and I'm… s-so sorry, Mr. Beale…" she let a sob go "'Cause you've been like… like a father… and you've treated me… like a daughter… ever since mine died… and you've done… everything… for me… and… I l-love you… so much… and… and had you died… I don't… I… I'm… if I can't… if I…"

"If you die." Charles tried to help her finishing her sentence, and Beca gave a nod.

"You tell them… please. You tell Finn and Gwen… I love them… like siblings… and I'm so thankful… they… they treated me… like that… and you tell Ms. Beale… she's been amazing… and… loving… and much more… than I deserve… and that… I loved… when she sent me… food…" Sometimes Beca received things at the military, and many times, her family sent food. Elizabeth always knew Beca's favorite and made it especially for her, and hosted big dinners when she came back or had to go, so she 'had a reason to come back'. When Beca's dad died, she and Elizabeth hadn't met yet, but Elizabeth would send Chloe extra food for Beca, and even in the summer, and it was a lot so Anne didn't have to cook and Beca didn't have to do more than what she felt like it for her family "I… I owe the Beales… I owe you my life… and I'm… really sorry…" Beca's eyes were barely open, and she made an extra effort to stir her fingers to they touched Charles' hand, that was on the mattress "Tell them?" Beca asked begging, and Charles grinned and nodded, putting the mask back into place and stroking Beca's hair gently.

"I forgive you for my part… and you'll get to tell them yourself, okay?" Beca nodded a bit "And Beca… I also hit you. And it wasn't mostly because of what you were doing to any of us, it was mostly, above it all, for what you were doing to yourself, you know? Because my youngest daughter was hurting, and didn't let me help. But it's okay now, so remember to call me Charlie, uh?" a tear fell from Beca's eye and the brunette closed her eyes, nodding "Sleep tight Bec-Bec. I'll be here."

Gwen stared at Beca with certain fascination, sitting carefully on the verge on her bed as Beca slept. She had arrived just a couple hours ago that morning and Charles had then gone home, because Chloe would be there soon, after driving Noah to school and the twins to their parents' house to stay with Charles, with Elizabeth, Jesse and Aubrey, the blonde being on her free day, so Gwen had allowed the visits to be four. The fever Beca had had gone up during the night a couple degrees, and now was going down again, so Gwen was thinking on giving Beca a room around noon.

"Why are you staring so creepily at my wife?" Chloe commented with a grin approaching the bed and massaging Gwen's skull softly. Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and smiled a bit.

"I realized she does many gestures while she sleeps, and I found it funny." Gwen commented "She was calling for her parents a while ago." Chloe frowned lightly and leaned to kiss Beca on the cheek and stroke her face "So uh… her fever went up tonight, but now is back to usual again… and…" she paused thoughtfully "oh yeah, we did a blood test when I arrived and it's looking good. I'm thinking I'll try to find her a room around noon, I'm pretty busy until then… but I'll come to check and if she feels like it…" she shrugged.

"Good, thanks Gwen." Chloe grinned sitting on a stool and then looked suspiciously at Gwen "You had sex last night, didn't you?" Gwen turned red.

"How… how do you… how always…?" Gwen babbled, and Chloe laughed.

"You always work slower in the mornings after that. Like if you're still…"

"Shut up!" Gwen shushed and Chloe laughed harder "I'm gonna go and work now. Nice to see you!"

Shortly after the four were talking casually when their conversation was interrupted by Beca coughing and sitting up suddenly, and Chloe quickly found her inhaler on the bedside table, and helped Beca use it.

"One, two…" Chloe counted softly staring at Beca with a loving smile, supporting her back. Beca stared at her too and seemed to forget about coughing, getting lost in Chloe's eyes and giving her a loving gaze. She remembered when she had taught Chloe how to help Beca use her inhaler. It had been nineteen years ago, not very long after Benjamin died. Beca had been crying talking with Chloe about it and she had had such a big Asthmatic crisis, she had almost ended up in the hospital, so afterward, Chloe made Beca teach her what she needed to do to help her "There. Better?"

"Thanks." Beca nodded "Kids?" she asked lying down again, before Chloe gave her the oxygen mask again.

"They're fine, you've only been gone for six days, they haven't gotten into a crisis yet." Chloe smirked and kissed Beca's forehead "Although the girls will be a month old soon and it would be cool if you were home by then." Beca smiled behind the mask and nodded.

Beca had been in the hospital now for nine days, and Chloe was helping her walk around the hospital, because it was important that she walked for her recovery. She had some bandages covering her arms on the places were IVs had been, she was still pale but not yellowish anymore, as her liver had almost completely recovered. She was determined to get back on track despite having lost eight pounds in nine days feeling tired and weak almost always, so they had to actually pressure her to lie down and rest without doing anything from time to time, since she would insist in doing her breathing exercises and walking or taking her laptop and play with her mixes.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Beca murmured suddenly.

"Let's sit for a bit then." Chloe suggested kissing her temple, her arms around her waist, and guiding her to some chairs that were in the corridors. Beca breathed out as she leaned against Chloe's shoulder, and Chloe stroke her hair.

"This sucks." Beca murmured. Her voice wasn't too strong yet because her lungs weren't so good and she needed more air into her lungs to be able to do more effort.

"It'll be okay. Soon you'll be back home and then it'll be better because you will never be alone more than an hour." Chloe said rubbing her back softly "I've seen you call my father Charlie again."

"Oh, yeah… we had kind of a chat several nights ago, he was alone with me back in the ICU…" Beca explained "I realized, I don't know, like a sudden feverish realization, that I've apologized to you a hundred times, and to Noah, and Jesse, Aubrey, even their children… but I never once apologized to your family. And they deserve a good one." Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Did you apologize to my father and he let you call him Charlie again?" Chloe asked, and Beca nodded "That's so good love."

"Yeah… and I want to apologize with Gwen and her family too. I'll probably leave your mother to when I'm much better because she really deserves something awesome. You know what your father called me?" she asked and Chloe shook her head "His youngest daughter."

"Oh…!" Chloe grinned "That's so sweet!"

"It is." Beca nodded with a little smile "I think therapists all over the world are right though. The hardest thing is forgiving yourself, not somebody else. Like… Charlie forgave me in an instant, and maybe it was because I was so bad, but I don't know. I don't know, am I rancorous in general or it's just that forgiving oneself is harder?"

"I think forgiving oneself is the hardest, but I also think you have a bit of a problem letting things go in general." Chloe replied "Now come, you need some rest, let's get you back to bed."

Beca was woken up not an hour later.

"Surprise…" she heard Scott say softly. She yawned looking up and her heart skipped a beat. In front of her bed was Scott holding her two redhead twins, turning a month in less than a couple weeks.

"Oh my God!" Beca grinned extending her arms towards the girls. Between Chloe and Scott, they put the sleeping girls between Beca's arms carefully, and the brunette sat up to half sit them in her lap and hug them properly, smiling like the children were the most perfect thing "Oh… oh my girls… I've missed you so much! Aren't they bigger Chlo? they're bigger. And even prettier, didn't think that was possible…"

Chloe smiled sitting beside Beca on the bed just like Scott, both making sure in case Beca felt bad they had good and quick hold of the girls. As they grew up, you could see more differences between them. Madeleine's head was more roundish than Riley, Riley was just a bit smaller in general than Madeleine, and less chubbier. Riley had a curlier hair, and more rebel, while Madeleine was a bit more abundant but less rebel, Madeleine had dimples, and Riley didn't but had a dimple in the chin instead of the cheeks. Riley's earlobes were more separated from the head than Madeleine's, and Riley's ears were more like elf ears while Madeleine's were more roundish. Madeleine had bigger eyes than Riley too, but Riley's were more light blue, like Chloe's, while Madeleine's eyes were a bit darker. They both had long eyelashes and little roundish turned up noses. Riley's feet were just a bit longer and narrow than Madeleine, that was in general more roundish in forms, although Riley ate more, and Riley's feet had the index finger just a bit longer, which Chloe and Madeleine didn't, because their index fingers were as longer as their thumbs. Madeleine had pianist hands, while Riley's seemed delicate. Riley slept more than Madeleine, that was a ball of energy with rosier cheeks than Riley's. Madeleine learnt first to smile, and Riley was the first to learn to splash water. Madeleine also cried more, and Riley sometimes was so quiet it was weird, but if Madeleine was crying, Riley seemed to want to try to make her feel better, and patted her as awkwardly as a four month old that doesn't know how to coordinate yet could.

"You're both so awesome." Beca whispered kissing the babies' hairy heads "Look at that fuzz of red hair uh? You're just too cute and perfect. Uhm… they smell like babies and sheets." Chloe giggled.

"Look, Maddie's waking up." Scott said smiling at the girl yawned and stared at Beca.

"Hello you! Remember me Maddie? Remember momma?" Beca brushed their noses together and Madeleine made something like a giggle, making Beca laugh "My perfect little flames!" Beca buried her mouth on Madeleine's neck and farted with her mouth, making Madeleine do that weird noise that resembled a giggle and smile.

It wasn't even half an hour later and Beca was sleeping on her bed hugging her sleeping daughters close to her chest, in the perfect position neither of them would lie on her injury. Chloe and Scott stood close just in case Beca's arms loosened, but that didn't seem to be going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi! Sorry I took a while to post again! Life got in the middle and I've been busy but being busy gave me a bunch of ideas for the chapters so now they're being written quite faster ;D_

 _This chapter has a bit of everything, some fun and joy, and then some parts really harsh and dramatic, but I really like it. Thanks a lot for the reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

After ten days in the hospital, Beca was finally sent home. Being a muscle, her stomach had become smaller because it got used to two weeks without eating or drinking anything, all feeding being administrated via an intravenous, so now it was hard for Beca to eat anything, or semi normal quantities or anything, because she felt full with like two bites or ended up throwing up, which hurt her injury. The wound was slowly healing, but it still was an important factor to determine how much Beca could eat. Fortunately her liver went back to full perfect functioning, which didn't happen to her lungs. They had cured completely from the infection, but now they were more sensible and her airways narrowed and inflamed more frequently and easily, which Gwen said with the medication, it should pass slowly. But between the fact that she couldn't keep enough food into her to have a lot of energy and that oxygen insufficiency also made her a bit dizzy and it was easier to get tired, and also now she couldn't just lie in bed all day –and didn't want to- she was feeling really tired most of the day, confined to the sofa or the bed, and usually under a whole bunch of warm blankets, because she ended up losing twelve pounds and without as much grass, she got cold easily. It was now her second afternoon at home, and she was lying on the sofa while the girls slept in their car chairs on the coffee table, and Noah was at swimming practice, which he loved and was good for his asthma, and Chloe was on the phone organizing a small dinner at her parents' to celebrate the girls' one month old celebration.

Chloe sighed sitting on the sofa where Beca was sleeping, in front of the girls, whom she tucked fairly well. She felt exhausted, between taking care of Beca, and Noah and the girls, it was exhausting and she hadn't had the time to properly recover from the pregnancy and labor. There were days, when Scott wasn't at college like that afternoon, when he would play with Noah and keep an eye on Madeleine and Riley and in the meantime Chloe would slid under the covers and join Beca with her naps, but that didn't seem like it could happen that afternoon. Scott was still working at Noah's school four hours every morning, and then he had maybe five or six hours of class in the afternoons, so in the mornings he had to study when he wasn't working, and in the weekends from time to time he had meetings with a small study group of several friends.

"Join?" Beca asked with a faint smirk opening her eyes a little, and Chloe smiled sliding under the blanket beside her, chuckling when Beca climbed on top of her and surrounding her with her arms. Chloe couldn't help but notice how tiny and weak Beca felt between her arms, and the brunette seemed to love feeling protected and warm "I love you Chlo."

"I love you more sweetheart." Chloe kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. She woke up to a soft crying and when she opened her eyes, she saw Beca sitting on the sofa with Riley between her arms, rocking her softly as the girl started to stop crying.

"Sh… it's okay baby… I got you…" Beca was saying softly smiling at the sobbing baby "God Ray, you're so beautiful already, so beautiful!" Chloe grinned sitting up and kissing Beca on the cheek "Hi! I thought you were sleeping."

"Ray woke me up. So you found her a nickname, right?" Chloe asked looking at Riley while hugging Beca, who nodded with a tiny smile.

"I thought since Maddie has one, it was only fair." Beca commented.

"I love it, but now Noah will want one." Chloe kissed Beca "It's only fair…"

"Oh my God, do you remember when Noah started talking and we would say 'there you are Noah' and when he heard his name he was like 'Nonononono'…" Beca chuckled and Chloe laughed nodding.

"Yeah, he became the Nono. And then he started saying his name was Noh-aaaaaah" Chloe and Beca laughed at the memory "So we started using nicknames like sweetie and Nohboh."

"I loved Nohboh. It sounds like 'notebook'." Beca chuckled "Seriously Chlo, how in the world do you make such cute babies?" she looked at Riley and Chloe shrugged.

"I'm so cute I vomit cuteness all over my uterus?" Chloe joked and Beca laughed.

"Must be that, of course. Makes sense." Beca smiled leaning to kiss Chloe again. Riley had stopped crying and now was falling asleep in Beca's arms "I spoke with your sister and Finn, and with our nephew and niece."

"Oh, when?" Chloe asked confused. Beca had been home for quite little and they hadn't been there altogether yet.

"Well, yesterday when you left to take Noah to school, Gwen came with Finn to check on me and I spoke to them. They were super understanding and forgiving and we hugged and everything, and they seemed super happy afterward and much more relaxed…" Chloe grinned happily "And then that afternoon you were talking a nap and I had already asked Gwen and Finn if I could call to talk to the kids, which I did. And they said they weren't even mad, Sophie didn't even recall any of what I was talking about, they said it was okay. And smiled, with their toothless smiles." Beca chuckled.

"That's amazing Beca, I'm really happy!" Chloe kissed her on the cheek so hard it made a noise and Beca giggled.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. I thought I could maybe find a minute to talk with your mom tonight?"

"Sure." Chloe nodded "I'm so proud of you Beca."

"You are?" Beca raised her eyebrows and Chloe nodded again.

"I am." Chloe confirmed with a little smile "And listen Becs… I was thinking, the kids are only turning a month, they won't even remember. We could just have a quiet dinner here, we don't have to go… I mean, I know you're still recovering, and tired, and you're not eating many solids yet, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It'll be fine Chlo. We already talked about this baby, I'm thankful you worry about me and want me to be fine, but I assure you I will be. I'll bring my special vitamins smoothie, and I'll eat as much as I can, your parents already know everything, you spoke to them for hours about it." Beca said kindly looking at Chloe.

"I know, but as much as I talk to them I feel they don't actually understand how little it can be more than enough for you." Chloe explained "I think they think you'll eat half a plate and that's it, and since you've always loved my mom's cooking and ate until you needed to poop it out, I think they have it really hard to understand maybe you'll have enough with tree forks of rice and then not want more until half an hour later, and I don't want, specially my mother, to be hard on you. I know things are okay with my father and he will be the nicest, but not my mother."

"I know…" Beca nodded "Look, we'll see how it goes and I'll try to talk to your mother before dinner so we don't have much trouble. I'll eat what I can and I have my smoothie between hours. It'll be fine. Plus, our children will keep your mother out of my ass." She finally joked, and Beca smiled.

That night, they were all at Chloe and Gwen's childhood home and all the kids were running around the house and playing, except for Ray and Maddie, that were on the sofa with Gwen, Finn, Chloe and Charles. Scott hadn't come because he came exhausted from class and just had a quick dinner and went to bed. Beca went to the kitchen, were Elizabeth was keeping an eye on the food that was cooking in the oven. She knocked against the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" Beca asked, knowing Elizabeth always got nervous of spending time alone with Beca.

"Sure. Do you want some water?" Elizabeth asked standing next to the oven.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Beca said sitting on a stool next to the kitchen island. She felt like a bag of bones, and she had lost so many pounds her watch hung uncomfortably from her wrist. That, together with her paleness, made her look a bit like a ghost. She felt like she weighted a lot and preferred sitting.

"Don't worry, Chloe already told me about your eating difficulties, and Gwen made sure I understood too." Elizabeth focused her eyes on the oven.

"It's not about that, Ms. Beale." Beca replied "It's about… look… I know you haven't forgotten the hard years I gave this family. I haven't either and I will never forgive myself for that, Ms. Beale. Your wonderful daughters somehow found a way to forgive me, and I've apologized to them. But I never apologized to you."

Elizabeth sighed and looked at her shaking her head.

"Let it be Beca, it's okay. If my daughter is happy, that's all I want."

"No, no, it's not okay Ms. Beale. I want to mend it. I beg your forgiveness Ms. Beale. I know I was… I was terrible, and you've all been anything but extraordinary to me, and I messed things up incredibly which embarrasses me, and makes me feel terrible because you deserve the world, and if there was somebody out there that was going to love Chloe and our little family as much as I do, I'll let her go and never come back, but there isn't. So I cannot leave her." Beca said "I just want you to know you're much more to me than Chloe's mother or my children's grandma. You're… you're like a second mother to me, and I feel like I disappointed my own mother terribly and I'm really sorry for that. You always made sure I was never hungry, you hugged me when I needed a hug, you took care of my family when I was hurting them, and you've been…" Beca shrugged looking down "You've been much more than what I deserve having."

There was a long moment of silence, which made Beca eventually look up, wondering if Elizabeth heard her, and saw the old woman was staring at the floor thoughtfully, her ass supported on the wall of the counter, and Beca realized maybe now she had done her part and Elizabeth needed time to think, so she stood up.

"I'll be in the living room if you want to talk… I think you need time to think…" Elizabeth just nodded slowly, and Beca nodded walking out of the kitchen.

Beca tried to eat half her small plate of stuffed turkey, but she just couldn't. She barely could with one small slice of it, let alone three that were in her plate plus the potato purée, that she barely attacked. Her plate was significantly less filled than the others', so she knew Elizabeth had had her problems in mind, but she still couldn't. She panicked a bit not wanting to disappoint Elizabeth, she had expected to have fixed things with her before dinner, and now that that hadn't happened, she had no idea how to elegantly reject the rest of her food. Beca tried to search for Chloe, but she was currently gone because Madeleine had started crying, and she was probably breastfeeding her, Finn and Charles were engaged in some passionate conversation about history, and Gwen and Elizabeth were listening without intervening. The children had long ago asked to go play. Beca thought if Gwen and Chloe had spoken to Elizabeth and probably Charles too, she didn't have to explain after all, so she just left her fork and leaned back trying to casually pay attention to the conversation the men were holding, Gwen having just started to intervene.

"That's it?" Elizabeth said suddenly looking at Beca, who looked at her nervously.

"Uh… yes but… it was really delicious Ms. Beale, I wish I could try more." Beca said smiling a little. Gwen drifted away from the men's chat and kept an eye on Beca and Elizabeth.

"Oh, alright. I was expecting another thing but… it's okay, can I bring you anything else or you are full?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm full, yeah." Beca nodded "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Somebody wants dessert?" the other three immediately nodded, knowing something equally delicious was about to be brought. Elizabeth had wanted to be a chef as a kid, and she was for maybe five years of her youth, until she got pregnant with Gwen and decided she wanted to be with her girl, later girls, and not working. So that was how good her cooking was. The woman smiled at the enthusiasm and went to get the food, coming back shortly after. They heard some baby crying again so imagined Riley had joined the hunger games and Chloe would still take a while "I gotta admit Beca, I was hoping for you to try my jelly, I tried I knew ingredient and it's amazing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Beca smiled "I bet is delicious though, if I feel like it I'll try it later."

"Oh, no, no." Elizabeth smiled "No dessert if the plate isn't clean, remember?"

"Mom…" Gwen murmured looking upset.

"Oh, you're right!" Beca dissimulated with a grin "I tell Noah the same all the time and then I forget it for myself! How dumb. Well, when I get better I'll make sure to clean the plate every time."

"You better!" Elizabeth sat again smiling serving a bunch of jelly to everyone "I'll save some for the kids for later, I bet they want some when they can rest from playing. Unless Noah has picked up from momma that's okay to leave more than half a plate."

"Don't worry, he has a great education." Beca said nervously. Gwen frowned looking at her mother.

"Of course, he's my Chloe's son after all. He's an amazing little boy." Elizabeth commented satisfied. Beca bit her lip and drank a bit from her smoothie. Gwen was going to shut her mother up, but Elizabeth spoke faster "Oh, I thought you were full Beca dear."

"I am." Beca looked like a deer in headlights.

"But that seems to fill a lot… is it that you didn't like the food, isn't it? Ah, sneaky girl! But I'm a mother, I already know about kids trying to go straight to dessert!" Elizabeth smiled pushing Beca's plate towards her again "Come on, try the purée again! I'm sure you'll find it delicious if you give it another try."

"Mom really…" Gwen started.

"Is okay." Beca smiled at Gwen and breathed deeply trying to keep it cool, before looking at Elizabeth "Ms. Beale, I appreciate your kindness, but really, I cannot eat anything else or I will throw up. I'm drinking my smoothie because it's specially done for the kind of problem I have and makes me feel better, and doesn't fill as much as it seems, like I said, it's done specially…"

"Oh, so my food doesn't feel good?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"I'm sure that's not what she meant dear." Charlie intervened.

"Yeah mom, she's sick for God sakes." Gwen added exasperated. Beca was panicking slowly, the Beale women were like authentic lions when angry and Beca was more like a cat. Cut sharp and hid well, but a lion could easily just eat her.

"She doesn't seem so sick to me Gwen, she just eats what she wants, but in this house, you eat what I give, and not some crap some company made. There's nothing like what the love of a mother and a chef can do." Elizabeth argued stubbornly, without losing her motherly and scary smile "Come on Beca, try the porridge."

"I really can't." Beca insisted.

"Let her be mom." Gwen said.

"I won't let a stubborn girl depreciate the food I spend all afternoon making, certainly not!" Elizabeth argued and fixed her eyes into Beca's, making her gulp. She was a veteran and that woman was more terrifying than terrorists "First you depreciate my daughter, then you depreciate my grandson, then you depreciate my husband and the rest of our family, and now my food? No way young lady, I didn't live all I've lived to let any smarty-pants get away with her bullshit. Eat the purée." Elizabeth stared at Beca intently.

"Don't eat it Beca." Gwen said looking kindly at Beca and then she looked at her mom "Mom, as her doctor, I won't allow this. And neither as her sister in law. Dad please…"

"Come on Elizabeth, chill a little alright? It's just some purée, and Gwen is right, Beca's sick…"

But Elizabeth fixed her eyes on Beca so intently, she gulped and grabbed the fork. Elizabeth said everything with her eyes, like 'come on Beca, eat that. Don't you disappoint me again or I will end you' and Beca just looked at the purée. Just a bit wouldn't hurt. She took a bite, and forced a smile.

"Yummy." Beca looked at Elizabeth "Even better than what I first thought."

"Bec…" Gwen started.

"See?" Elizabeth grinned "I knew you could more. Come on, just a bit more, you like investigating don't you? Maybe you can figure out my secret ingredient and then I'll let you try the jelly." Beca felt the purée pressing her stomach walls painfully, but she took another bite.

"Uh… is it… maybe pepper?" Beca asked.

"Wrong, but close! Come on, try." Elizabeth encouraged. Gwen looked scared at Beca and Finn seemed to want to run with the children. Charles stared firmly at his wife, but she only had eyes for Beca. She took another bite, and before she knew it, she was running for her life towards the toilet, and painfully emptying her stomach. It hurt because she still had had an open wound in the stomach, the muscles covering it, and the skin of her abdomen was still closing. She heard Elizabeth say something like 'oh, come on!' and her eyes filled with tears.

She pressed a hand against the bandage under her ribcage, and grabbed the toilet with her other hand, throwing up everything she had eaten during the past few hours. She could feel herself sweating and shaking, and she felt so angry and sad towards Elizabeth, Shepherd and herself.

"I'm so sorry Beca." Gwen had run behind her and sat behind her, an arm hugging her from behind while the other supported Beca's sweaty forehead "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay, I promise." Meanwhile they could hear Charles and Elizabeth arguing in the corridor next to the bathroom. They heard Chloe's heels walk fast through the corridor.

"What happened?" they heard Chloe ask by the door, presumably to her parents "Oh my God Beca!" she ran into the bathroom after putting Madeleine in Charles' arms and knelt next to Beca putting her hair back with a hair band she had on her wrist "God baby are you okay?" she kissed Beca's temple rubbing her back and put her hand against her forehead when Gwen sat up "What happened?" she asked again, looking at Gwen, who just stared at her mother fuming.

"Happy now mom?" Gwen snapped "Beca is my patient, do you hear me clearly? And if I say she can't eat more than a spoon, she doesn't and if I say it's enough, then it's enough, because her stomach was stabbed, stabbed mom, as a knife cutting her skin, the muscles in her abdomen, and into her stomach, and this is a serious thing and not a fucking joke, alright?!" she yelled. Chloe stared angrily at Elizabeth in disbelief. Elizabeth looked upset, but not sorry. Charlie glanced at his wife one last time before going with Madeleine to avoid her crying. The girl was awake and energetic "You know how painful throwing up can be?! Do you have any idea of what could happen if she eats too much mom?! Her stomach will open, and then she will start losing blood, and all the contents will swim into her abdomen freely, causing a huge and potentially mortal infection! And yeah, let's not mention she's asthmatic and you've been this close to cause her an asthma attack, if she doesn't end up having one later!" Gwen was angry as hell "And as her sister in law, don't you think I'll let this slide!" she closed the door in her mother's face and locked it, kneeling next to Beca too.

Beca wasn't too focused in anything happening around her, too focused in controlling her breathing and trying not to throw up more and trying to dissipate the pain that was slowly fading in her abdomen. She, however, couldn't stop from shaking and Chloe put her jacket around her shoulders as Gwen clean her face with some toilet paper and helped her lean back against Chloe's chest while the ginger hugged her tightly. Beca wanted to slap Elizabeth, but she knew it would only make her things worse, so she contented with snuggling into her wife, which instantly made her feel lots better. Chloe hugged her tiny wife between her arms and Gwen carefully checked the wound hadn't ruptured again, before standing up and unlocking the door.

"I'll go bring her some water." Gwen said before stepping out.

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's forehead.

"Are you better now sweetie?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, thank you." Beca nodded "I'm just angry."

"Yes, me too." Chloe got more comfortable and squeezed Beca a bit "I'm glad Gwen stepped out though. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Madeleine started crying and then Riley was hungry, and now Riley fell asleep but Madeleine needed to burp and couldn't, and was upset."

"It's okay Chloe. You were taking care of our children, and plus, I can't be almost in my forties and still not be able to defend myself. I should've said something but your mom gets really scary."

"What happened?" Chloe asked "Did she force you?"

"She got offended I left food. Then she got discreetly mean and rude, and then she… yes, she forced me to eat. She thought I wasn't eating because it wasn't nice, that I was insulting her food or something because I was drinking my smoothie and then saying I was too full for more. It was a dick move from me."

"No… I can't believe this…" Chloe sighed and kissed Beca's cheek "I'll talk to her, but now I'm gonna take you and our family home, and we're going to snuggle in bed and rest a bit."

"Please." Beca smiled and stood up supporting on the wall "I'm gonna clean my mouth."

"Okay, I'll go for Noah and ask for help to put the girls in the car." Chloe said "I'll make sure my mother leaves you alone."

Back at home, they got into their pajamas and Noah and the girls joined the couple in the king size bed for some snuggling, and Chloe read them some great story after looking in the phone for some fake news of an online newspaper that ridiculed normal news creating super funny, fake ones. So they fell asleep between laughs. Beca woke up hours later, still at night, and looked around, the moonlight illuminating the room. Beside her was Madeleine, asleep snuggled against Noah, who slept face down between his sisters. Chloe was at the other side, an arm over Riley and Noah protectively. Beca grinned looking at her family and thought it didn't matter, at the end of the day, what anybody threw at her. She was a winner at the end, going to sleep between four sets of little snores, not counting Scott's.

"That one!" it was the morning, and Beca, Scott and Noah were snuggled together with the girls in their arms on Beca and Chloe's bed while Chloe chose what to wear that morning. Noah was pointing at one dress. Chloe made the job funnier because she made faces and acted up a little making them laugh. Chloe had an important job interview to be, in March when she went to work again –the interview just had come early, but the boss knew Chloe's conditions- a ballet dance teacher for children. It was an academy that was about to open and they were hiring in advance, while the last remodeling at the new building were done.

"You think so?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, I don't see what's wrong with going naked honestly, nobody will say no." Beca commented and Chloe threw her a t-shirt, while Scott and Noah laughed.

"Mom, you won them already with your eyes!"

"Oh, thanks honey!" Chloe grinned throwing her dress on "You were right, this is a good option. Well I'm done, I'm gonna go before I'm late!"

"Stay and snuggle?" Beca asked wrapping her arms around her when she went to kiss Beca goodbye.

"Mmm… best option but sometimes best options aren't my thing." Chloe smiled giving her a quick peek to avoid ruining her lipstick.

That morning, as it was the weekend, Beca and the boys chilled on the sofa watching some hockey while the girls chilled in their arms.

"Come on, you had it there!" Noah yelled frustrated at the TV and Beca giggled "That guy has less coordination than you mom." Scott laughed out loud and Beca's smile dropped.

"The worst thing is you're right." Beca said instead of 'your mom can tell you something I'm quite coordinated at' like she felt like saying, and smiled at her son. Chloe came running to the living room shortly after.

"Guess who's a new teacher starting 2018!" Chloe yelled excitedly jumping in the sofa.

"Congrats!" Everybody yelled.

They spend the whole day celebrating. Scott took them to dinner to some fancy place, which was nice because the plates were really tiny, perfect for Beca, and afterward everybody went to sleep, and Beca and Chloe snuggled in bed listening to some quiet music from Chloe's IPod with their earphones.

"Oh, I cannot listen to that song, please put another." Chloe said.

"Why do you have it here if you hate it?" Beca asked changing Leona Lewis' 'You don't care'.

"I used to like it, but then we got divorced." Chloe shrugged "I used to cry my eyes out to that song."

"Oh… yeah, the lyrics are quite terrible." Beca frowned looking at Chloe, imagining her crying in the shower to _Don't say you love me again just because you see the end, don't act like you care, it's too late to pretend. I never wanted to burn outrageous but I'm so tired, so hard to walk away but I can't wish for yesterday. 'Cause I don't wanna lose you, I don't wanna lose you, but it's so hard when you don't care anymore, our love was amazing, now it's not worth saving, something tells me you don't care, you don't care anymore._ It just broke her heart. She changed to 'A thousand lights'.

"Better." Chloe smiled snuggled onto Beca.

"Let's dance." Beca suggested.

"You're an awkward dancer and you're tired." Chloe smirked.

"Yes, but my wife loves to dance. And I love to make my wife happy." Beca grinned and jumped out of the bed. She took Chloe's hands and brought her close to her while they danced around and around the room, jumping around and singing the choruses. The IPod rested on Chloe's pocket, both their earphones plunged in it. Beca didn't know how she had the energy, but it was like Chloe's laugh filled her giving her all the strength "This time it's taking me oooveeer, it's making me feel somethiiing that I don't understaaaand but, this heaaart, it couldn't beat fasteer, tonight a thousand liiights, they shine, shiiineee!" Beca sang or practically yelled, since she didn't have the lungs to sing, and Chloe laughed loudly. The song ended and Beca grinned as Chloe hugged her laughing.

Beca put a hand on her hair and another on her back and the Leona Lewis album kept sounding, this time 'Stay tonight'. Beca snuggled her nose against the crook of Chloe's neck and Chloe nuzzled into her neck too, like birds.

"Stay forever, 'cause I don't wanna hear goodbye, at the first ray of light…" Chloe sang softly. Beca pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together with a smile.

"I love you." Beca said simply, like if saying 'it's raining'. Chloe smiled.

"That I know."

"I know. But you know, every second it grows a little bit, slowly, but sometimes it kind of jumps and bursts into a giant amount of love and then I gotta say it because it overwhelms me." Beca whispered casually. Chloe grinned and her eyes became glassy "God, like that smile, I was exhausted not five minutes ago, ready to fall asleep with Leona Lewis whispering in my ear and my love snuggled against me, and then you smile and it's like a shot of caffeine, and your laugh, God Chloe you have the most amazing laugh, like Noah. I bet when the girls learn to laugh out loud they will be just as adorable as mamma." Chloe smiled so hard her face hurt "And you know how quiet I am, but when I look at you, there's so much I wanna say, you know? Just in case I can never reflect with actions how awesome you are, at least I let you know with words. You're too overwhelming for me to keep my mouth shut."

A tear fell down Chloe's eye and Beca was quick to remove it with her thumb, caressing Chloe's cheek softly. And then Beca saw Chloe was staring at her lips, and before she knew it, Chloe's lips were moving over hers, kissing her, until they were jumping on the bed and fully making out.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

_This chapter has so much drama hahaha thanks for the reviews! AND THERE'S NUMBER 30 HOLLY S…!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Throw in the towel.**

Beca woke up really late the next day, and pretty exhausted, like sex and the fought two days earlier with Elizabeth had caught up with her and made her exhausted. Nonetheless, she dragged herself out of the bed, supposing Scott and Noah were at their duties and out of the house, and she dragged her feet out of bed. A few days earlier, after many meetings with the lawyer and the judge and other people, Shepherd had been judged, without Beca's presence because she was still in the hospital and too delicate for those things, and he had been sent to his house, which wasn't something that Beca took exactly happily. She was approaching the kitchen, hearing the babies' little sounds and smelling coffee and pancakes. She smiled at the idea, but then she stopped in her tracks, hearing Elizabeth and Charles in the kitchen. And Gwen. Why were they there, a Monday past ten in the morning? Elizabeth and Charles didn't work anymore, but Gwen had work. Or maybe she didn't, her schedule was crazy and Beca hadn't understood it in all the years meeting the girl. They were whispering so Beca couldn't hear, but she breathed deeply encouraging herself, reminding herself it was her house and she could kick Elizabeth out, and entered the kitchen.

"Hi baby!" Chloe grinned going and kissing Beca.

"Morning." Beca said accepting Riley, who Chloe was giving her.

"My mother came to talk to you when you feel like it." Chloe commented.

"And I just came because my house is lonely and I don't have work." Gwen added with a little smile "Plus your coffee is awesome, why is it?"

"Love." Beca joked with a smirk. She couldn't drink coffee because caffeine wasn't allowed yet, if it would ever be, but she took her fruits smoothie from the fridge and a straw and bit the straw between her teeth as she sat on the kitchen island with Chloe and the rest of the family. Chloe had apparently invited everyone to pancakes and Beca ate a little one with pleasure, bouncing little Riley in her arms. Madeleine was chilling with her grandparents.

"Tyler called." Chloe said "Everything is well with the club, he said he would call later to hear you."

"Good." Beca smiled. Tyler was the manager of the club, who hired people to come and sing and who made sure everything was in order when Beca couldn't. He was also an old friend from Beca's college who studied military college only to realize the military wasn't his thing, and then he studied business and became a manager "So, what do you want Elizabeth?" she dared to call her Elizabeth after years without doing so, and she even threw the sharpest of glances to the woman. She was showing she didn't respect her anymore, and that in her house she set the rules. It was wolves language.

Beca knew people had the right to be angry at her sometimes, and when that happened, she lived with it because she had it coming, but when the other person showed more cruelty and crossed the reasonable line, they lost Beca's respect completely. And she was a soldier, and most her values were based in respect, which was the first stage of any relationship.

"I wanted to apologize." The old woman said "Hey, I made I mistake Beca. A big one and I feel really guilty about it, really. I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused you. And I've thought about it a lot… and about what you said… and yeah, it's time to forgive, and you've always been so good when you were fine. I'm sorry Beca, and I forgive you too."

Beca nodded slowly, stroking Riley's hair and cheeks. Her hand was still so big against the baby's head.

"Great." Beca said simply "Forgiven. Not forgotten of course, but it's something."

"I am really sorry Becs." Elizabeth said and Beca looked at her coldly.

"Don't you ever call me Becs again. Ever." Beca said sharply "Only people who really love me call me that, and that's not what I saw."

"Of course I love you, don't be ridiculous…" Elizabeth frowned.

"Yeah?" Beca nodded "I doubt it. My mother, God rests her soul, would've never treated me with not even half the snub. She never got the slightest close to that, not even when she divorced, not when my father died and she could barely get out of bed, she never treated her family with nothing else but love even when she didn't have the energy to show it actively." She fixed her eyes in Elizabeth. The rest shut up, looking at them sadly. Chloe was still quite angry with her mother "You would've never treated like that none of your children. I would've never treated like that any of my children. You know who would? My bosses in the military would, because they didn't exactly tuck soldiers to bed singing songs, God, you even reminded me of Morrison which I would've never thought you would. And the thing is, you did it because I'm not really related to you, not by blood, only because your daughter happened to marry me. I could get offended only by how you treated me, but actually, the worst is knowing you don't care enough about your own daughter and grandchildren to protect someone they love."

"I was angry… I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Beca, really, I was just angry, you gotta admit you made us quite angry back in the day."

"Oh, I reckon that. I've blamed myself enough for that. I've gotten angry with myself enough for that. But I learnt that there's quite a difference." Beca said "And not many people understand it, even if it's a big difference. I'm a good person, I don't go around hurting people on purpose, I have the exact count of everybody I've killed tattooed on my heart as the weight it is, and I felt guilty of what I did every single day because I hate hurting people, even less my family, because I'm a good person. I did what I did because I was suffering from a big case of something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I guess you know what that is, and getting myself drunk and crossing lines in a daily basis. But you, perfectly mentally healthy old woman, acted with inhumane cruelty towards your daughter's wife, the mother of your grandchildren, and a sick woman, out of pure rage and revenge desire. And if I had had an Asthma attack right then, like I almost had, we would've ended in the hospital, your daughter would've spent the night in an uncomfortable hospital armchair, and your grandchildren would've spend it with their Uncle Scott here, alone. And that's your fault and that's on you. You're old enough and mentally healthy enough to be freaking responsible with your words and actions Elizabeth, and you lost my respect one hundred percent. And remember what I said, you reminded me of a murderer who tortured me in a daily basis for years." She stated firmly "Now you may understand what you just did."

"I understand, but what else do you want me to do?" Elizabeth asked. Chloe bit her lip stroking Riley's feet.

"There's nothing else you can do. You taught me that pretty well." Beca replied calmly. That was what was so terrifying of her, she only needed her eyes and complete calmness and coldness to show you how disappointed she was. While Chloe's incredible outrageous ramblings hadn't caused Noah more than a bad feeling when he did something wrong, Beca could make him cry only with her eyes. And that had happened "So now, you go your way and I go mine and I'll do my best to try to bring back any of the affection until two days ago I felt for you. But I will tell you one thing. You disrespect me one single time more Elizabeth, and I won't shut up and listen to your bullshit. I will get up, slap you so hard you won't feel your face for a week, and then forbid you to enter this house until further advise. I don't give a crap whose grandma you are or whose mother you are, I will do it, I'm telling you in advance, and it is a threat. I'd want to control the amount of shitty people my children have close to them." She said seriously, and Elizabeth gulped "People who show no respect deserve none. People who can only show hate don't deserve love or compassion. It doesn't matter who they happen to be related to or how old they are, or their gender. I won't doubt twice to defend myself from anybody's abuse, because I shut up enough. It was nice to see you guys, I'm gonna go lay down now, maybe this one wants to join my nap." She grinned looking down and kissing Riley's head while she stood up "See you when I'm more rested." She kissed Chloe on the lips and Chloe made sure to squeeze her lips a bit between her own to show she was approving everything.

"Make sure to put a pillow on my side of the bed so Riley doesn't slide." Chloe said with a smile "And to leave her vital personal space!" Beca giggled and left. Chloe looked at her mother "I have nothing to add. Beca let everything clear."

"Don't you think she was a tiny bit harsh on your mother?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I think you're lucky she didn't literally kick you out of the house the second she saw you." Chloe said "Mom, I am not going to be between the sword and the wall with you and Beca, and you know that, I have things pretty clear. We have lines in this house and you crossed them all, you were a risk to my wife and the mother of my children's life, for God sakes. And she has never been less than polite towards you, even when she was wasted, if you go back in time in your memory you're realize the only times she has been mean towards any of you has been after standing for quite a while you being disrespectful and hinting painful things to her, after a long time trying not to yell at you, when the glass finally reached the limits."

"We don't get angry about how she was with us but with you. She did get angry with you spontaneously, causing us to be mean with her." Elizabeth explained.

"Well then more reason to stop it mom. We got married. We had two daughters. I think it's pretty clear I forgave her and we fixed our differences, we talked about all we had to talk about ourselves in our privacy and figured things out and if you're angry for something she did to me, and I've already fixed things with her, then you don't have any reason to be anything but kind towards her. Even more if she's sick, mom. And even if she was being a bitch, that doesn't justify you putting her life in great risk." Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." The older woman said.

A while later, everybody left the house and Chloe went upstairs to check on Beca. Approaching the room, she heard _where's momma? Here she is! Oh, where's little Ray? Oh, there she is!_ And chuckled. She was holding Madeleine, who seemed to look around looking for Beca when they heard her voice from the corridor, and soon, Chloe entered the room. Beca was still in her pajamas, lying on the bed on her side, a hand on Riley's belly, the baby lying beside her, and Riley was doing all the noise and movement she was capable of every time Beca removed her free hand from her face.

"Oh, look Riley there's a spider here!" Beca looked with fake fear at her hand that was walking over Riley's belly. Chloe hid behind the cracked door with a smirk, wanting to see more "Leave my daughter alone, you bad spider!" Beca strangled her 'spider hand' with her other hand and put it away. Riley kicked "Aw, the spider is gone Riley! You're free! You okay? Yes you are. You are super good chillin' in there, aren't you, precious little thing?" Beca approached Riley's cheek and farted with her mouth against it, making Riley yell sharply, smiling "You're a singer Riley! You're an amazing singer!" Beca laughed on her own cupping Riley's cheek and watching her tenderly like if she was the most amazing thing in the world "Oh Riley, if you only knew how precious you, and your sister Madeleine, and your big brother Noah are, there wouldn't be ever a bully, a magazine, or a storm capable of making you see yourself with other eyes than mine's and mamma's. Because mamma and I know for sure than any other trio has ever been as good as you three, not even Harry Potter. We think you three are the most beautiful, generous, caring and amazing little kiddos in the Universe. And I could swear over your grandpa's graves that it's a known fact, not just a thought. And you know what Riley?" Beca's face was so close to Riley's, that Riley couldn't keep her eyes off her "I will never let anybody make you think you're less than perfect, or that you aren't loved. Because you have no idea how incredibly loved you are."

Saying this, Beca leaned and closed her eyes pressing her lips lovingly against Riley's cheek, her hand stroking the other side of her face, cupping it. Riley made something like 'aaah!' smiling and Beca giggled. Chloe then pretended she just came and opened the room. Beca looked up and smiled.

"Hello gorgeous, I see somebody's having fun?" Chloe smiled at Riley kneeling on the bed with Madeleine.

"Oh yeah, totes!" Beca grinned "Somebody is taking advantage of being her mommies' princess, and she's not the only one, right Madeleine?" Beca's grin widened taking Madeleine from Chloe's arms and laying her next to her sister. Chloe smiled kneeling next to them and watching. Beca then leaned over them and made a noise like "oohhh bruuurururururuururururu!" covering the girls in kisses.

"Come here, mamma wants love too!" Chloe pulled from Beca's t-shirt from behind and Beca turned around with a smile, kneeling on the bed too.

"Oh yeah?" Beca played the fool raising an eyebrow "I guess I could fix that."

"I betcha." Chloe winked and Beca could not resist Chloe Mitchell's winks. She cupped her cheek and had Chloe pinned against the mattress, kissing her, in less than two seconds.

The next day, Beca still felt quite tired. She had spent the previous day from bed to sofa, having Noah as her waiter from time to time to bring her snacks, and when she went to bed she had a small fever, but said nothing about it. Wanting to make sure Beca's mood was high to ensure a better recovery, Chloe invited Fred, Helen, Victor, Stacie, Cynthia, Aubrey and Jesse for dinner, including the children of course. That definitely got Beca off the couch and up in the kitchen helping where she could, together with Scott.

They were having quite a nice evening, laughing and stuff, and Noah even showed them how to play some weird and funny game his teacher had invented. Even if Beca couldn't eat much, that only made her more focused in the conversations and on her friends and family, which was always good. Beca's cell phone sounded upstairs and Noah got up from the floor of the living room, where he and the other kids were playing.

"I'll take it for you!" Noah announced, and Beca smiled.

"Careful around the stairs Noah, don't you run!" Beca advised. A bit later Noah came back with her cell still ringing, and Beca smiled thankful at him "Thanks hon, such a gentleman! Who is it?" Beca said putting her phone by her ear. She usually didn't like taking calls during dinner, she went to another room, but she was tired and didn't feel like going anywhere "Hi, good evening. Yes, you told me. I'm sitting, just talk Bob. Wait, what? What?" Chloe looked at her startled. Beca's eyes had widened and she looked at Chloe like if she just got told a hurricane was right around the corner of their street "Son of a bitch! When did this happen? Okay, well then I can assure you that bastard had it very well planned. Damn, it's just his way of thinking, I should've seen it coming, I'm so dumb! Yes, alright, just… I'll call you in the morning alright? Thanks for letting me know Bob." She hung up and sighed frustrated. Everybody had shut up.

"What happened mommy? Bad news?" Noah asked.

"Yes honey." Beca looked at Scott "Greta killed Shepherd and then killed herself. But I'm pretty sure he planned it with her. It's typical Henry Shepherd." She said serious.

"What?" Scott looked angry.

"What the h…?" Victor stopped himself remembering the amount of children in the table "That bastard…"

"When? How?" Stacie asked.

"A few hours ago. She used one of his guns because of course there isn't a single veteran in America that doesn't have guns under their roof. I can't believe I didn't imagine this could happen." Beca shook her head in frustration.

"Well you couldn't, you were too sick to even stay awake for long." Chloe replied stroking Beca's arm "What happens now?"

"Nothing." Aubrey replied, knowing the legal stuff, and Beca nodded "They get buried like their children want in a civil way, they get to rest in peace, just like Morrison. It's pretty frustrating." Beca nodded.

"Unbelievable." Scott shook his head "We didn't even find dad, and they get to be buried and mourned like freakin' lovely people. This is why he should have been in prison, not drinking tea with his wife in a comfy bed. Dad never had that." He was angry at Beca, apparently, judging by how he was staring at her "Aren't you going to move a finger so at least they don't get to have a funeral?"

"Scott, I can't forbid funerals, I'm pretty sure it's a Constitutional Right and I'm just the owner of a nightclub, nothing else." Beca stated calmly not willing to infuriate her brother more.

"Just the owner of a… what about your friends? You said you had contacts, you've moved Earth before, this wouldn't be the first time." Scott argued.

"Scottie…" Beca shook her head "There's anything, anything I can do. At all. If there was something, or if I knew someone capable of helping somehow, I would, but I can't. I'm as angry as you are, but I'm afraid the only thing we can do is enjoy dinner and forget about those people forever, you know, one has to learn to stop holding angriness because it'll eat you alive, believe me."

"Well I can't and I don't know how you can sit there so calm." Scott snapped without talking loud, like Beca when she was angry "Thanks to those men I haven't seen my father in twenty two years, not that we saw him much before, with the separation and with him out all the time because they had it all made so dad wouldn't get out of there alive! Is freakin' unfair, and we should be able to do something!"

"We can't." Beca repeated, more firmly, throwing him a glance "You think I don't miss him? You think I don't wish I had killed them with my bare hands when I had the chance instead of letting Shepherd stab me? you think I'm not angry of what they did to me, and how Shepherd fooled me for seventeen years? Believe me Scott, I'm the first one that would pay to go back in time and do things differently, but we can't, and we can't reverse their deaths and become murders, you at least because I already murdered in the past. So we relax ourselves down, and stop letting something that happened over twenty one years ago Scottie, time to let go don't you think?"

"Oh, excuse me sister, I didn't realize it was so easy to move on for you, I guess sex must help a lot right? A good orgasm to forget your father, unbelievable." Scott stood up and left upstairs to his room. Beca went to follow him but Chloe put a hand on her arm.

"Let him cool down baby." Chloe smiled a bit "He needs to be alone with his thoughts for a bit, you already said all you could say." Beca doubted for a second, but then nodded.

"Sorry." Beca apologized "Mitchells are passionate with tantrums."

"Don't worry, it's understandable." Stacie shrugged "It's a pretty f… ruined situation."

"God, some sentences just don't work without cursing." Fred commented, and they smiled a little, so the environment relaxed a little.

"You know, I'm gonna go talk to him. If I have nothing to say I'll listen, and if he has nothing to say, I'll stay for a bit. He's been left alone for enough years already." Beca shook her head and stood up calmly walking upstairs.

She didn't come back for half an hour, and when she did, she sat calmly beside Chloe listening to the current conversation that was going on while Chloe breastfeed Riley and Helen held Madeleine. The kids had gone up to Noah's room to play with his toys.

"You're so cute." Helen was starting to speak with a stupid voice pinching Madeleine's cheek "So chubby and ginger."

"Double cuteness." Stacie added leaning over Madeleine, who was surprisingly asleep. It was usually Riley who was asleep and Madeleine who was loving all the attention. Riley kind of had Beca's mood, weirdly enough for not being related by blood "Although I don't envy pulling two out of the vajay-jay." Chloe giggled.

"That's a once in a lifetime thing, definitely." Chloe nodded.

"Three's a good number." Beca held Riley's hand practically salivating all over "Seriously Chlo you had to be so good making babies, I can't let these ones grow, I already let Noah grow up."

"I'm afraid time is unstoppable." Chloe smiled looking down at Riley "This one's hungry."

"Aw, I miss food. I miss spaghetti." Beca pouted and Chloe gave her a peek on the lips with a giggle.

"When are you eating by the way?" Jesse asked "Scott's and mine's birthdays are right around the corner and you already missed Aubrey's cake."

"I don't know." Beca shrugged "When my little stomach grows up like a big kid and stops making me throw up. And when things heal more properly. But I'm happy with the Thanksgiving meal, that expectation keeps me marchin' on." Beca smirked.

"I wanna be vegetarian." Chloe said suddenly.

"Excuse me? I was talking about a giant turkey, you gotta be joking Chlo!" Beca frowned.

"I've been vegetarian since college, I only stopped with the pregnancies, and now I want it back. I felt better not eating animals, plus, you have any idea how disgusting it is for me to disembowel animals?" Chloe frowned.

"Alright, I'll meditate that with the pillow. I'm sorry guys but I really need to go to sleep right now, should I take Maddie?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah, if she's asleep put her comfy in the crib, I'll bring Ray-Ray when she loses her energy." Chloe smiled at the baby in her arms. Beca got up and took Madeleine from Helen.

"Thanks for coming guys, really cheered me up!" Beca smiled carefully rocking Madeleine in her arms "Night night!"

 _"...You were a good girl. But not anymore." She could feel the cold concrete against her face, smell the dirtiness of the ground, taste the blood in her mouth. She just came out of unconsciousness, and someone was yelling, but all sound was an unintelligible mumble around her._

 _She was put on her back, and she felt blood run down her chin and cheek from her mouth, and she coughed gasping for air, chocking on her blood, and every time she coughed the sharp pain under her hands, on her belly, increased. She could barely see Scott leaning on her, and she read his lips, he was yelling her name. Beca felt her hands be pulled away and instead Scott's strong hands made pressure on her wound and she turned her face to spill the blood out. She was shaking. Beca felt cold. She saw Richard behind Scott talking quickly against his cell phone and looking down at Beca full of concern._

 _Her eyes opened again, a blinding white light making her blink, and she felt cold and numb, so numb from the pain it didn't even hurt anymore. She saw like if she was watching a video that wasn't charging properly, and the image went slow and weird. Chloe was running beside her, and she was in some kind of gurney being dragged through what looked like a hospital. New hands had substituted Scott's, and Gwen was making pressure on her wound while they moved the gurney, that probably had some bar where Gwen was standing, because she wasn't running. Chloe's eyes fixed on hers, and she thought if that was the last thing she saw it would be okay. But she couldn't leave her. They just had two girls. She couldn't leave._

 _Beca realized an oxygen mask was on her mouth and tried to breathe better, ignoring the dizziness she was feeling and that she heard a lot of noise but didn't understand a word. She tried to read Chloe's lips, her glassy light blue eyes. She was squeezing her arm, and saying she loved her? Maybe that she would be fine? Or that something was okay? Or maybe everything. Beca turned aside fast enough to throw up more blood to the opposite side so Chloe wouldn't get dirty, and the nurse or doctor that was putting the mask was quick enough to remove it in time. Throwing up hurt too much. She looked down, and saw Gwen's hands covered in blood, pressed against a bunch of hospital fabric that was stained with her blood too. Her bloody shirt had been cut open and her bra and belly were bloodstained. She felt a bigger wave of dizziness, and lost consciousness again._

Beca Mitchell woke up unsettled and suddenly, sitting up in bed in the middle of the darkness breathing quickly. Chloe slept peacefully beside her. Beca looked down and saw blood, which made her freak out even more. Her whole abdomen was covered in blood, the sheets.

"Chloe." Beca whispered "Chloe! Chloe, I'm bleeding, Chloe!" she slapped Chloe's body with a hand, her eyes not moving from the blood.

"What?!" Chloe sat up so suddenly she became dizzy and looked at Beca "Where? Where?" Chloe quickly searched through Beca's t-shirt, even the sheets around her, and Beca's eyes wouldn't move from the blood. She could barely breathe "Beca I don't see blood, what are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about! It's here! All over my t-shirt!" Beca panicked. Then something clicked in Chloe's brain and she sat in front of Beca, her knees at her sides, and she smiled sweetly caressing tenderly Beca's face between her hands and pulling it up.

"Look at me in the eyes." Chloe begged, and Beca complied "Beca, you are fine. You are okay. You are not bleeding, is just an illusion. It's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, you had a bad dream, and it triggered you, and you believe you're bleeding but you aren't. You are fine. Look." Chloe looked down and Beca followed.

Chloe pulled the bloody t-shirt up and pressed her hand against the wound. Except that, when Beca blinked a couple times, too astonished to talk, there wasn't a single drop of blood. Instead, Chloe was softly stroking a large horizontal line that went from under her sternum and passed a bit under the verge of her left ribcage.

"Sh… breathe, here." Chloe handed her her inhaler with her free hand and Beca used it, and Chloe kept stroking her skin and placing gentle kisses on her forehead, her free hand cupping her cheek.

Beca was baffled, it had been very real.

"It was… so real." Beca said when she recovered. Chloe put her t-shirt down again and sat beside her under the sheets, pulling Beca into her embrace and lying down again. Beca felt Chloe's kisses on her forehead.

"It's PTSD honey. Your wound healed and closed, it won't bleed anymore." Chloe whispered tenderly. Beca snuggled into her embrace, feeling better as seconds passed by.

"What happened that night Chloe?" Beca asked "The night I was stabbed. I thought I fell unconscious and then woke up in the hospital, but in my dream, I woke up a couple times. And I don't think it was just a dream, I think it's my brain processing memories." Chloe breathed deeply. Beca understood it wasn't an easy topic, but she needed to know.

"Scott woke up and got out of the car. He saw Morrison dead and when he saw Shepherd, he thought he was dead. He was going to go to check, but then he saw you were sitting on your heels with your hands on your belly, looking pale and not breathing okay. Scott thought you had some asthma attack and ran to you, and then he saw you were bleeding, and then you fainted face down." Chloe explained slowly, her whispers cutting the silence of the dark "He turned you around and tried to stop the bleeding while asking for help, try to help you. Richard and some more arrived and called the hospital. The hospital paged Gwen, and Gwen told me a second before Richard called me. They told me you were hurt and Gwen said she had been paged for some emergency, she didn't know it was you, but we both felt it was you. A hunch maybe. Gwen drove me to the hospital and we arrived at the same time your ambulance did, Gwen asked if she was called for that and the EMTs said yes, so Gwen went into the ambulance and then saw it was you. She yelled to me that it was you, and then we ran to bring you to the O.R. And…" she sighed "You woke up. And were throwing up, and they had given you oxygen, but Gwen said it was your stomach so it was a big thing, and you fainted again and they took you to the E.R. first, to see the damage, and Gwen said an aorta and a vein had been cut and you were bleeding too much and risking a big infection and that they had to take you to the O.R. ASAP. So they did, and Aubrey, Jesse and Scott arrived, Scott had been taken for a revision, but then we were together and my family had all of our children. My dad came eventually too. We waited for seven hours until my sister came and told us you were fine and in the ICU. Scott had by then told us and the police what he saw. They let me stay with you and… well, the rest you know." Chloe explained "You had lost too much blood and were on too much medication, so you were completely out, until you woke up already in your room, a few days later."

Beca nodded silently and after a while in silence, she clicked her tongue and sat up, taking Chloe's hands on her lap. The ginger was almost asleep and her eyes opened slowly, frowning at Beca's anxious expression, and sitting up too.

"You've married an accident of a person." Beca stated.

"What?" Chloe was between the laugh and the annoyance for that strange behavior.

"How many times have you had to take care of me ever since we know each other Chlo?" Beca asked, Chloe's pupils moving to the corner of her eyes thoughtfully "I was eighteen when we met, I was already an adult, and still, you've always taken care of me. I've been in the hospital more times than I can remember, a good bunch of them with pretty bad stuff, I've been and am psychologically ruined, and most of our lives I haven't even been here. Just now, you just had two babies, and you're still being the one taking care of me."

"Beca, life tends to be a bit heavy on the Mitchells, and what? I compromised out of my love for you, and I wouldn't change a thing." Chloe stated staring at her with a soft frown in confusion.

"I know, but I do want it to change. I promise Chloe, I would do whatever it takes to keep myself out of trouble and to be there for you always, and to stop being a weight. I want you, and I want to be your everything and not fail this bad. I'm sorry for having been such a messy weight for so long." Beca looked upset and Chloe took mercy of that, softening and smiling a little.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Becs." Chloe stated and cupped Beca's face between her hands with a kind and comprehensive expression "When we first started dating, you had lost your father and were about to major in aerospace engineering and join the US Air Force, and I knew what I was getting myself into. Maybe I couldn't have imagined it would be so bad in some terms, but I knew it was going to be hard, and difficult, and filled with lots of suffering and hard stuff. But you gave me an out and I thought about it so long, and realized, I loved you. And I couldn't just stop caring about you and go somewhere else and forget you while you were out there risking your life. I knew I was in love with you and I knew at the end of the day it would compensate. I still knew it the second time we got married. Beca, little stuff can happen that surprises me, I know difficult stuff come with you. But I'm not going anywhere, because I love you and because at the end of the day, I know I couldn't make a better decision but to stay for another day." Beca smiled a little.

"Really?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Really." Chloe grinned and leaned to kiss her "Although it would be fantastic if you stopped getting yourself injured and settled for a calmer, quieter life." Chloe added against her lips. Beca smiled against hers and nodded, finally kissing her again.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Very sweet chapter this one. So I want to inform you guys this story only has 33 chapters and then an epilogue, and since the end is about to arrive, I'll wait to get five reviews before posting another one until the story ends, because lately I barely see your opinion and stuff and every writer needs some feedback. Thanks to the ones that always review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Going forward.**

Before they realized, it was Halloween 2017. The girls were now two months and two days old, and growing up too fast for what their mothers would like, now having went back to a normal weight for babies their age, finally. Chloe was also completely recovered from the laboring and bleeding out, and having Scott, Beca, and Noah always at home to help, was good. Noah was nine since July and would soon be in middle school, just in a few years. Scott was less sad and grumpy and, following Beca's advice, tried not to think about the topic that angrier him so much. Regarding Beca, she only had to recover six more pounds to consider herself more in shape, and ate as frequently as their newborns, but less quantities, although she hadn't thrown up in a while. She felt less tired and was starting to go back to sports, with Scott, to relieve their angriness and tensions, and get back in shape.

They would wake up early to do jogging, then Scott went home to pick Noah up and drive him to school, and Beca would go back home soon enough to help Chloe out with the girls. Then, the four girls would chill out calmly the whole day, maybe clean a bit, sometimes the couple put the girls to sleep and then meditated, using the silence of the house, and then they had a quiet lunch. Scott joined for a quick lunch and then ran to class and came back for dinner, and Noah wasn't to be picked up until four, then by five his homework was done, six tops, and he was free to do as he pleased. Sometimes Beca went to the small sports room they had and kicked the sack or did some crunches or flexing. She ate super healthy and then liked to keep herself in shape, more out of being used to it and feeling sick not being in shape, than anything else. And while the kids played or chilled out on their own, Beca and Chloe would join for a quiet bath, only if the bathroom door was open and the girls slept in their cribs in the couple's bedroom, the crib very near the door of the bathroom, or if Noah was playing and the girls were up and he was playing with them, watching over them.

The morning of Halloween was one of those normal days, the only difference was that Noah had to go to school wearing a costume because they were having some party and the kids could go back home at noon that day. Scott, working with the toddlers as an auxiliary teacher, also had to wear a costume, so Beca and Chloe had the joy of seeing Captain Jack Sparrow and a young Anakin Skywalker having breakfast, the baby girls looking weirdly at them.

"Have a nice day!" Beca yelled from the main door of the house waving goodbye to Scott and Noah as the guys went into Beca's car to go to work.

"Noah, don't forget your Uncle's taking you home at noon!" Chloe added. Both women stood with the babies against their hips, Chloe in her pajamas and Beca in her sports pants and a t-shirt and sweater, after having come from jogging with Scott.

"Time to keep going." Beca said as they came back into the house "Are the Parkers and the Swansons coming with us tonight for trick and treating?"

"Yes, the Parkers will be here at seven, and the Swansons around that too." Chloe replied "I'm gonna breastfeed the girls and see if they take a nap, if we can get them to sleep lots today they will be up tonight."

"Good, I'm coming." Beca smiled following upstairs.

A while later Beca was burping Madeleine while Riley finished eating, taking longer than her sister. By now, Chloe breastfeed both girls at the same time. Madeleine was making weird sounds, not being able to burp, and Beca was patting her back softly while rocking her, burping her.

"The girls' first Halloween." Chloe smiled looking down at Riley "The two most adorable parrots ever."

"So cute." Beca smiled remembering the day Scott came home with the two costumes claiming he was going to be the coolest Jack Sparrow ever. The rest of the family had already set their costumes and those three were the only three left. Beca usually didn't left her uniform for costumes, it wasn't something she loved, but this time, she decided to take her Air Force's pilot leather jacket, that she loved because it was the only cool thing of her uniform, but she would wear normal pants and a t-shirt under it, instead of her flight uniform, and then she had her cool combat boots. Chloe, on the other side, was dressing as a ginger native-American, which was sexy enough "Cannot wait to colonize your secret lands." She added smirking at Chloe with a wink, and Chloe stared at her open mouthed and wide-eyed, her cheeks red.

"I, uh, y-yeah." Chloe stuttered.

After that the babies fell asleep and Chloe went to take a nap too. She had gotten to sleep late that night because there was a new book she was addicted to. Beca, in the meantime, when to kick her sack. She got raged quickly, thinking about the things that frustrated her the most, and soon she was kicking the sack mercilessly.

"Becs sweetheart?" Chloe's voice interrupted her and she turned around, sweat dripping down her face and armpits. Chloe was supporting her body against the doorframe of the tiny room. She wore a tired smile, her hair up in the messiest bum, and she also wore a big t-shirt that was long enough to cover her panties, and big enough to show a shoulder. Beca felt her breath caught in her throat, how it was possible that a thirty eight year old woman who just went through a pregnancy of twins, still resulted the sexiest thing on Earth? "I just made a bath. Join me?" Beca gulped and smiled, nodding "Did the cat have your tongue?"

"No." Beca threw her boxing globes again, approaching her wife "It's just that your beauty let me breathless." She added with a smile surrounding Chloe with her arms.

"Oh." Chloe was surprised and raised her eyebrows, kissing Beca while stroking her biceps "Such strong arms…" Beca smiled against her lips and grabbed her ass.

"Not so bad yourself." Beca murmured against her lips.

Chloe waited for her sitting in the bathtub while Beca undressed and pulled her hair up in a bum, not wanting to get it wet. Chloe was, in the meantime, enjoying the view of Beca's perfect ass, strong legs and arms, and muscled back, while the brunette did her hair, and Chloe bit her lip when Beca turned around and her recently brought back abs came to view, her breasts on display too. She had her pubic hair, but Chloe never really minded, it was a natural thing and Beca hated it when it was itchy after shaving it, and Chloe hated when the newborn hair hurt her lips. As long as it was neat and clean, she didn't mind the hair there.

Beca smiled and sat in front of her between her legs, closing her eyes and relaxing with the warm water, her cheek quickly finding Chloe's cheek as she let a long whisper go. The bathroom door was wide open and the crib was next to it, in the other side. Chloe started leaving peeks on her shoulder and neck while her hands wandered over Beca's arms, chest –Beca moaned- and abs, until she finally passed a finger over the verge of Beca's lips, not opening them. Beca moaned and Chloe hummed against her ear.

"It's impossible to have a non-sexy bath with you, uh?" Beca joked.

"It's impossible to leave sexy aside with you, sweetie." Chloe replied with a smile.

[+18 from here on until said otherwise]

Then Beca turned around surprisingly fast, her knees on Chloe's sides, and before Chloe knew what was going on, her face was between Beca's hands and the brunette was passionately kissing her. Beca wasn't sitting on Chloe's lap, so she was now a bit taller than her and Chloe's face was kept out as Beca attacked it, and Chloe's hands quickly found Beca's muscled back, her ass cheeks, and the back of her thighs, settling finally on her ass cheeks, gripping them making Beca moan.

Somehow Chloe managed to stand up in the bathtub, keeping Beca in place with her hands on her ass, while Beca crossed her legs over Chloe's ass, hung over her neck with one arm, and kissed her stroking her cheek with one arm.

"When did you become so strong?" Beca muttered against her lips, surprised. Their eyes found each others, filled with lust.

"No idea." Chloe quickly replied to kiss her again, carefully getting out of the bathtub and putting her slippers on to avoid any accidents. Beca smirked and got a towel from the hanger, putting it around them while Chloe walked them to the bedroom, and threw Beca on the bed, on her back, Chloe quickly kneeling on top and Beca's legs quickly surrounding Chloe's hips.

Chloe's center brushed against Beca's time after time, making them moan while Chloe's mouth found Beca's neck and her hands found her nipples. The couple barely used toys in bed because their sexual life was more than satisfactory without them, but they had their days when they really wanted to feel filled or to really pound the other relentlessly, and for that, they had only one toy. A double ended strap-on.

Chloe took it from a locked box that was in the depths of the tall shelf that was on top of their closet, to assure no curious kid found it –and made them explain what that was and have one of the most embarrassing conversations ever, the sex one was already going to be too much for their minds- and ran back to be bed. Beca quickly stopped the foreplay and started licking between her legs, making pressure with her tongue against the hole, and Chloe was already losing her mind, moaning as cautiously at possible so as not to wake their babies up.

"You're ready." Beca whispered hoarsely, sucking her clit while pressing the tip of one of the ends of the toy against her whole. Chloe had a long, throaty moan while it entered her, and then threw Beca to the bed again, licking her pussy before entering her. Beca had to bit a pillow to avoid yelling in pleasure. Her sexual life had become much fuller and better in her years with Chloe, and know it was weird she had flashbacks or any trouble during it.

Chloe started slow, deep pounding, taking her time, and they were both enjoying it, until Beca got in fours and then Chloe started pounding her relentlessly, strongly, until they came.

[+18 over.]

They had lunch while Noah excitedly told them all about the party, Scott letting his nephew speak with a grin. He had let his hair grow a little, and his beard, and he looked a lot like a true pirate, although for Beca it was more like the attractive Orlando Bloom than nothing else.

When everybody else had arrived the house, they went to do some trick or treat. As they walked around the neighbor, the street filled with other kids and families with kids. Jesse was a gangster, Aubrey a hippie, their daughter Kathleen was a fairy, their son Matthew was a little Batman, Finn was a sheriff, Gwen was a scientific, their son Daniel was a famous basketball player, and their daughter Sophie was a vampire.

"Why does Halloween exist?" Sophie asked.

"It is said" Chloe started "that the night of October 31st, all the death comes back to life, so the living have to wear costumes to mix between the death people so they don't attack them. People is supposed to dress scary, but that's not happening anymore."

"And what if they find out you aren't dead?" Matthew asked.

"Then they eat your brain!" Jesse said cheerfully, and Aubrey smiled elbowing him "Ouch. Well, no, they just get surprised your heart is beating." They laughed at the silliness and kept walking.

An hour later they were going to go back to the Mitchell's house to have some dinner, when Noah suddenly ran to the opposite crosswalk.

"Noah!" Chloe yelled.

"Where is he going?" Beca asked. They saw that Noah had run to a man that was crying sitting on a porch. He wasn't wearing a costume, but dirty clothes, and he was entirely dirty, his hair messy and too long, his beard too long and dirty "Noah, come right here right now!" Beca yelled.

"Why does your son have to go to all the drug addicts?" Aubrey asked while they walked towards them. Noah, who had Chloe's heart, had knelt in front of the man and talked a bit with him before he, spontaneously, hugged the man.

They were already pretty close and Chloe frowned sadly, she loved Noah's big heart, but she couldn't avoid but being afraid the man would hurt them. Beca thought the same, so she stepped in and patted Noah's shoulder.

"We're going Noah. Now." Beca said firmly. The man looked up to her with watery eyes and nodded, pulling back.

"Thanks boy." The man tried to smile through the tears and Noah pulled apart, looking sadly at him. Beca bite the bullet and gulped taking Noah's hand firmly and pulling back. Noah followed her but kept looking back, until he freed his hand and stood up stubbornly, looking up at Beca.

"You have to do something for him momma." Noah stated firmly.

"There's nothing I can do for him Noah." Beca replied with a knot in her throat "He's a beggar, he probably lost his money in some weird way, maybe drugs involved. I won't help a druggie Noah."

"But you helped an Army that was killing innocent people just for money!" Noah accused. Beca's lips parted in surprise. Noah shrugged that off "You don't know anything about him mom. Maybe his family died and he was left without money. Maybe his home got in fire. Maybe he was robbed. Maybe he was a very respected people until bad luck kicked his ass. Bad luck has kicked your ass too! And… and you helped people, didn't you? Why is he different than those people in those weird countries? Why they deserved you risking your life and abandoning your family and this man doesn't even deserve to be looked at?" Noah seemed quite upset and frustrated "He's crying because he's really hungry. We had an amazing lunch today and so much food we had leftovers, and now we're gonna have dinner. He hasn't eaten in a week, mom. It's just not fair. If instead of judging him because 'they don't know who he could be' people should start investing their time in figuring out who he is, and helping out. Everybody is always talking about how change needs to happen, how we have to make a difference and help, but who does it? Not even Church, that's super rich."

The adults were bewildered and couldn't avoid looking at the man again, sadder. Chloe was even sobbing, hormones involved. The children were just awkwardly standing there. Beca finally nodded and pulled out her wallet. All she had was twenty dollars, which she knew was a lot, but she gave it to Noah anyway. He smiled and ran to the man, giving it to him, and hugging him again. Beca thought she heard him promise the man he would find him again and bring something else, before he said goodbye to the man, and left with the rest. As they walked through the street, Noah would turn back and wave at the man again, from time to time.

The adults had been left a bit speechless and they didn't say anything for a long time. Later that night, when it was time to tuck the kids to bed, Beca and Chloe went to tuck Noah and wish him goodnight. They sat on the bed and Scott looked at them.

"You're angry, aren't you?" Noah asked embarrassed.

"No." Chloe said and both mothers shook their heads. Chloe grinned "We are really proud of you Noah. You have such a big heart and we love you so much, and we love that you can still teach adults a couple lessons. You're such a good, different boy, and so incredibly kind and lovely, and God, I wish you'd never change."

"Yeah." Beca nodded "But Noah, even if you were absolutely right, one hundred percent, you need to be cautious. You have my ability to just go for it without thinking in the consequences, and sometimes people in the streets are just pretending and they end up hurting good people like you. So you need to approach slowly, cautiously, and less enthusiastically, and evaluate the situation before doing anything. And always make sure there's people around you to protect you in case things get tricky."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded "You can still be an angel, you should be, and you should always do what your heart tells you and do good… but carefully. The world is filled with bad people and you don't want make it easier for them to hurt you."

"Okay." Noah nodded "You're right."

"Great. Now, you have your sweet dreams very well deserved today." Beca kissed him "Rest. You're amazing son, your grandpas would be so proud." She smiled standing up.

"Yes. You did something amazing today son." Chloe kissed him repeatedly and they went towards the bed "Night night!"

"That boy." Beca chuckled as they entered their bedroom. She removed her t-shirt and Chloe sighed pulling her own pajamas from under her pillow and changing.

"He's such a sweetheart." Chloe smiled getting changed.

"He has your heart, somehow." Beca added softly passing her fingers to the newest scar, under her left boob, a slightly swollen red line, absentmindedly as she pulled her pajama pants up with her other hand. Chloe patted Beca's side of the bed with a smile and Beca chuckled quickly getting under the covers. Chloe turned to support her head on Beca's shoulder, an arm over her belly. Beca had an arm under her head and with her other hand she passed her fingers up and down Chloe's torso, sometimes entertaining with her hair as she contemplated the ceiling.

"We are lucky, after all." Chloe commented.

"We are the luckiest, girl." Beca chuckled "We have lots to be thankful for this Thanksgiving. Will you be eating turkey?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled "I won't go vegan until I stop breastfeeding. Just in case any change in my diet makes them sick. But speaking about Thanksgiving, we're going with my parents, right?"

"Yes." Beca nodded.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You know my mother will be there."

"I'm sure. I can stand her, she's your mother after all."

"I know. And listen, I'm upset with her too, but… she's my mother Beca. And seeing you already lost one and God, I got so scared when my dad had his heart surgery, I don't want, and I can't, stay angry at her much longer, you know, because I don't want that if something happens the last thing she would see of me will be angriness."

"I don't want you to be mad at her." Beca frowned "She's your mother Chloe, even if sometimes it takes me a bit to believe it, but she is, and I know deep inside she's an amazing person. She made one mistake, jeez, I'm trying to move on too. I mean, I owe her so much, she took such well care of all of you when I wasn't there… she has been good and the kids love her. And she has the right to be angry at me."

"Even though, I think you're right pushing people like her to respect you. You deserve respect and if one day she crosses the line again and you slap her, I will support it." Chloe kissed Beca's chest.

"Good." Beca smiled and snuggled against Chloe more "I'm about to fall asleep though. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight babe." Chloe, too, closed her eyes.

That morning Scott was too tired to go jogging, so Beca went alone. It was Saturday, so she didn't really have to go home any earlier, and when her feet casually dragged her to the nightclub, closed at that hour, she didn't think twice. She always left her keys and wallet in the very same jacket, that was her favorite one and she was wearing it in that moment, so she fortunately had Titanium's keys there and opened the door. She hadn't been there since before the girls were born, because when Chloe was about to go into labor she decided to stay with her twenty four hours every day, and she was curious to see if the nightclub had changed at all. But it was just like she remembered, only neater.

She went onstage, seeing her acoustic guitar still there, carefully put into its case next to a tall stool. She took the guitar and started playing absentmindedly, her fingers stroking the cords while she contemplated the big, empty place. She was thinking about her kids, her family. Noah and Chloe were probably still asleep, as they were when Beca softly kissed them goodbye, like many times before. She had had years to practice the art of kissing without waking up. Riley was up that morning, contemplating the little planes over her head, while Madeleine was deep asleep next to her. She always thought she wasn't cut out to be a mom, but there she was, three children and any regrets about it. She only was there alone because she was the kind of person that liked being alone, sometimes hated it, but tended to loneliness and needed people like Chloe to bring her where she really should be.

Before she knew it, she was going to the bar and finding a napkin and a pen, and then she was writing.

That night, Beca was going back to work. It was November and Beca assured Chloe if she was fine enough to do exercise, she was fine enough to go to the club. And convinced Chloe to bring the girls and Noah, because the mixes she had for that night were good and not too loud, and they had her office anyway to play all the time they wanted, and Chloe would also get to relax and chill out a little. So the family dressed fancier than usually and the six of them went to "Titanium".

"Goodnight everyone!" Beca smiled at the crowds from the stage after half an hour of her mixes playing. The crowds were more than happy to see her again "So, as you may have noticed I've been kind of absent for a while, but now I'm back! And the reason was, at least one of them, that I just became mother for the second and third time!" the crowds cheered happily. Chloe laughed from one of the best tables, where she was with Scott, Gwen, Finn, Aubrey, Jesse, the Bellas, Stacie, Cynthia, Fred, Victor, and Helen, plus all the children. The group had joined for the big comeback of Beca "Yeah, the world just got a little bit better when Madeleine and Riley joined big brother Noah. That was one thing and another, I had to have surgery so that took some time too, but anyway, I think it's quite funny because… you know, the game life is. When I was eighteen I was convinced I would never get married because my parents were divorced and I thought marriage wasn't for me, then I met the woman I've already married twice." The crowds giggled. They really loved Beca and some were around looking for her family "Then again I thought, I will never devote my life to music no matter how much I want it. And here I am." Her smile joined the giggles "And I was almost certain I would never have children, because what are babies if not a dirty thing that cries and poops. But then I looked at my then girlfriend and thought _yeah, but she would be an amazing mother_ , and here I am, several years later and with three kiddos that every time I think I can't love them more, show me I can." This time there were even a few _aws_ "My kids know pretty well, at least the elder, that life sometimes is crappy and depressing, and there are times I think 'what have you done bringing kids to this messy world', but then I see my kids and think that if you want darkness to go away, the best way of doing it is pouring some light. And I haven't known a fire that shines stronger than my children." She smiled looking at Noah "So, although I've never written a good song, one that deserved some attention at least, then again, I've written one. It appears that you only have to have the right people coming into your life to make you do things you never thought you would, right? So, now that my family is here tonight… if you'd all be so kind, I'd like to show you this song, feel free to sing along when you memorize the chorus. This is my brother Scott and we're gonna play 'Officially Alive' by Beca Mitchell! And this is for my kids because children, even if world sometimes is the crappiest place… I think you should always take a moment to celebrate that you're here to change it."

The crowd applauded and she and Scott took two acoustic guitars. Beca had also prepared a bit of instrumental, not too much, but just a bit to accompany them, and she put it too.

[Of course this song isn't original, is from Brad Paisley, but I'm gonna borrow it just for a bit and pretend it's Beca's.]

 _So you ruffled some feathers, yeah, you've done it now  
Turned the tables in the temple clean upside down  
You're out on a ledge and one thing's for sure  
When you've got 'em all wishin' you'd never been born_

 _Congratulations, you are officially alive_  
 _It's confirmation you are officially alive_

Beca sang happily, and the crowds seemed happy and content, jumping around and singing along to the parts they were starting to memorize. Noah and Chloe seemed quite happy and Chloe was pointing at Beca for the girls and they were smiling and giggling.

 _It's not the double kick of an ultrasound_  
 _Or a piece of paper on file downtown_  
 _It takes more than a beat and a breath and a name_  
 _It's when you're so in love and so in pain_

 _Congratulations, you are officially alive_  
 _Here's affirmation, you are officially alive_

 _Yeah, it's a tragedy to go through history and simply just exist_  
 _You're gonna realize how quick it flies by and everything you missed_  
 _And suddenly you're standing there in scrubs_  
 _Love has found new flesh and blood_  
 _It's a feeling you weren't ready for_  
 _When you're lookin' in eyes that look like yours_

 _Congratulations, you are officially alive_  
 _This is creation, you are officially alive_  
 _You are officially alive_

 _Congratulations, you are officially alive  
This is creation, you are officially alive  
You are officially alive_

The song came to an end and everyone was cheering and applauding, and Beca grinned happily. She thanked Scott, and he smiled before leaving the guitar and going back to the table. Beca caught a glimpse of some girls following him and giving him probably their numbers, before she left the guitar and went to the mixing table.

"Okay people, I'm gonna rest a bit and in the meantime I leave you with some of my newest mixes, and I'll be back in short!" Beca smirked putting the disc of mixes, and the crowds cheered.

Beca went back to the table were her family was waiting, and Chloe was quick to kiss her before Beca kissed her kids, who were needy at night. She felt happy as hell.

 **Please leave reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Okay I'm sorry for the delay, but the reviews have been disappointing and I just started classes again ;D bye holidays…_

 _WARNING for people that have dealt with abortions, careful there. Also there's only 1 chapter more + Epilogue to this story, so I expect A LOT of reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Unborn.**

It was another night when she felt less than happy as hell. A few weeks after her comeback to the club, everyone was sleeping peacefully that night at the Mitchells' household, when a sharp cry started echoing in the house. Beca and Chloe quickly jumped awake, and Chloe was by the crib in a moment, Riley was crying strongly, and Madeleine had woken up and started crying too, but it was obvious Riley had been the one to start the tantrum, since she was already red faced. Beca quickly pulled Madeleine into her arms while Chloe was already rocking Riley back and forth. Madeleine was barely sobbing a little and calmed down quickly, so Beca tucked her back to sleep, but Riley was being hard, so they decided to move to the living room, closing all the doors they left behind to make sure the noise didn't fill the whole house.

"What has you so upset baby?" Chloe asked gently contemplating the crying baby between her arms. She had her eyes shut closed from the strength of crying, and was crying so strongly it was clear she hadn't inherited Beca's bad lungs. Her hands were clenched in tiny fists, and she looked incredibly upset, which wasn't normal.

"She must have had a horrible dream, weird for someone so little." Beca shrugged kissing and stroking the baby's face "Have you checked her diapers?"

"Clean, and she clearly doesn't want food." Chloe replied putting her boob back into her t-shirt after offering the nipple to Riley "She looks so desperate. Shh… Riley it's gonna be okay, just calm down sweetheart, mamma's here with you."

"Yeah pumpkin, nothing's gonna happen to you, you have all our attention and we love you so much." Beca smiled at the baby "God, if she doesn't calm down soon she's gonna wake up the whole neighborhood and her lungs will explode. She's always so calm and 'the quiet one', who knew she could be so loud."

"Let's try sing something." Chloe suggested.

In fifteen minutes they had tried all the tricks of the manual and nothing worked. For the first time, they were starting to get hopeless, and shocked nothing was working and Riley seemed so upset.

"Maybe she has to burp." Beca suggested, so Chloe spent ten minutes trying for her to burp, but the girl clearly wasn't asking for that. Beca brought her water, tried to entertain her with toys, and Chloe even tried to make her laugh, but nothing worked.

"This isn't normal. This isn't okay." Chloe frowned. Riley's cries if anything had increased "I think she's really feeling unwell, Beca." Then, Riley threw up.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Beca wondered.

"Yes." Chloe nodded "Go talk to Scott and I will pack Riley's bag in the meantime."

They were in the hospital shortly after, and a doctor was examining the crying baby while Beca and Chloe stood close by just looking at the baby. Beca had a knot in her throat and was looking at the baby with a lost expression, her arms crossed under her breasts, and Chloe was hugging herself while looking at Riley with a concerned expression.

"Is she sick doctor?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." The doctor said, and Beca felt like throwing up "But don't worry Ms. Mitchell, your daughter will be just fine. She probably licked something that was dirty and well, her stomach is a bit upset about it, right little girl?" the doctor smiled at the baby "I'm gonna give her something for the pain that I have to inject her, and then something that you can dissolve in a water baby bottle and it'll help her stomach settle down and get whatever thing she got in her system, out."

Chloe grinned immediately, and walked to the side of the bed where Riley was, stroking her little head while the doctor prepared the injection.

"See Ray? You're gonna be fine sweetie. And we're gonna go home and you can sleep with momma and me and we'll snuggle and play and you can even breastfeed a little to get something good in there, okay?" Chloe kissed her forehead.

Beca stood behind staring at Riley's wet eyes feeling her heart broken inside of her. She was there but at the same time, Beca's mind was very far away from there. She finally reacted when the doctor asked Chloe to help him keep one of Riley's legs still, and Beca leaned stroking Riley's head with one hand and cupping her face with another.

"Sh… baby, it's gonna be fine, I promise you. It'll be just a second." The baby seemed to hate not being able to move her leg and she was getting really anxious and upset "Sh… momma's here, and mamma too, and we promise you will be okay soon. Look, hold my finger." Beca let the baby squeeze her finger while kissing and stroking Riley's warm face. The baby yelped when the needle was in and Chloe tried to calm her down too. Beca was singing by Riley's ear.

"That should make her feel better in less than an hour, and she will go to sleep after all of this activity." The doctor said.

"Could you drive?" Beca asked Chloe as they reached the car "My eyes are closing." She lied, and Chloe nodded with a smile, while Beca sat beside Riley's seat, and leaned over the girl, kissing her and stroking her face while the baby sobbed a little bit more. Beca ended up asleep over the car seat of Riley, who wrapped a hand around her finger, finally falling asleep too.

A while later they were back into their bed, Riley asleep between them, and almost being used as a teddy bear for Beca, who had nudged her nose against Riley's shoulder, a hand cupping her feet. Chloe smiled looking at them. She noticed there was something off with Beca, but as the brunette was already asleep and soon she would be too, she decided to leave it for a better occasion.

The better occasion came Monday morning, when the house was left empty except for the girls. Chloe was sitting on the sofa with Madeleine sitting on her lap, playing with a rattle, Riley was sleeping with a blanket over her, beside Chloe, and at Riley's other side, Beca was reading quietly and very concentrated, an ankle on a thigh, a hand holding the book, and her other hand was almost closed with her thumb stroking her fingers absentmindedly and the elbow on the back of the sofa, her body towards the rest of the family.

"Beca?" Chloe inquired when she saw Madeleine lost her energy and hug the toy leaning against Chloe.

"Yes?" Beca asked, her eyes still travelling quickly through the pages.

"I need to talk with you. Could you leave the lecture for a little bit?" Chloe asked kindly. Beca nodded, and after a few seconds, replied.

"Sure thing." Beca closed the book and put it on the coffee table. Then, her right arm extended over the back of the sofa and her left one fell over her legs, and she smiled warmly at Chloe "What's up?"

"I realized the other night, when we took Riley to the hospital, you were quite off. I was wondering if there was something bugging you?" Chloe commented.

"Of course I was off Chloe, our daughter was crying nonstop and suffering." Beca replied matter of factly.

"I know, I know." Chloe nodded "I mean something else. It looked like it was something else. You know, your eyes were looking but like not seeing. I've seen that before in you and there is always something else."

Beca seemed to think about it for a while, contemplating her knees while biting her lip, her left hand stroking her right ankle over her knee.

"Becs?" Chloe tilted her head to aside with a sympathetic expression, her left hand reaching to touch Beca's right one over the back of the couch "You can count on me."

"I know." Beca nodded slowly and looked at her, nervously.

"I was thinking about my baby. Not Riley" she added when Chloe was opening her mouth "I was thinking about my unborn child. The one Morrison gave me and I lost after two months and a half, almost a trimester. And it's the only baby I've ever had growing inside of me, the only one I've felt, and okay his or her father was a son of a bitch, but I wasn't. I could've loved it and taken care of it because if one pure thing could come out of something so horrible… and Morrison killed it from the moment he got me pregnant." Beca shrugged with glassy eyes "I guess when I saw Riley suffering so much I couldn't help but feel really helpless and remember the own baby I could never help or protect."

"Oh Becs…" Chloe let Madeleine sleeping next to her sister under the same blanket and then sat on Beca's knees, her arms around her neck as she kissed her forehead "I didn't know… you never talk about that baby."

"Because it hurts too much." Beca shrugged "I believed I couldn't get pregnant for six years, since we first started to try… and it took me a while, but I got over it. I suffered it like hell because I didn't know I wanted it until I got told I couldn't have it, and then I accepted it. But then for some weird joke of the Universe I was pregnant and I didn't care if the father was who he was or how the baby had been conceived because I had already lost you, Noah was legally yours and I wasn't authorized to even have him for a sleepover, my mom had cancer and I was alone and some part of me thought I didn't have to be alone anymore. That maybe, in my most optimistic dreams I would get out of there because they don't want pregnant ladies there, and I would come back home and have my baby and once I proved I could take care of a baby, they would have to let me have Noah from time to time. I thought maybe I could keep them all save forever." Beca shrugged, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked down, her voice broken. Chloe stared sadly at her "Then when I was a bit less optimistic I thought maybe I could have the baby and then give it up for adoption or to some friend that wanted a baby and would keep it protected and safe and happy, and Morrison would never know. I even thought I could let Morrison catch me having sex with some other guy so he thought he was the father and if he ever heard of me pregnant he would think it was of the other guy. And then I got realistic and realized if Morrison ever realized I was pregnant, we were both dead, and who knows who else, and that the only way to prevent it was going back home and I didn't know how. So I spent two months and a half doing everything to keep the baby safe, because I knew it was the only chance I would ever get, I didn't even mind the nauseas, I even thought I could hide the pregnancy for as long as I was there and then maybe it would get obvious for everyone and Morrison could not do anything because then everybody would know he did something sending a pregnant woman to risky stuff. I thought maybe I could somehow find help. Maybe steal a plane and fly back and go to the Air Force headquarters and tell them everything and pray they would protect us, I don't know. I had no idea what to do, what was going to happen, and I've never been so scared in my life." Beca was sobbing between sentences by now "I've never felt as horrible as when I woke up in New York and understood they had killed my baby while I was powerless and helpless, and I couldn't even move, and I had to keep it all inside because anybody could know everything or you would all be in so much trouble… and then I was the hated number one, and I didn't want to show weakness or cry in front of everybody because I wasn't sure if I would be ever able to stop, and because I didn't want everybody to feel sad for me when for all of you I was the bad guy, and I couldn't say the truth, and it was… it was too much… it was horrible… and Morrison killed my only chance of pregnancy, my baby, and I… I just…" her cries became uncontrollable by then and Chloe sit beside her and brought her against herself, hugging Beca strongly between her arms "I tried to put it all… in a trunk… but I guess… Riley brought it back…" she cried tragically "And the doctor… that son of a… he probably threw its remains down the toilet or… or something like that… my… my poor baby… just… just like my dad… gone w… without a body… without burial…"

After a long time of Chloe stroking her and whispering calming words, Beca relaxed against Chloe's embrace.

"He or she would have been born somewhere around mid May 2014, right?" Chloe asked, and Beca nodded.

"A Gemini almost for sure." Beca smiled a bit "Like my mother. Would be three years old now."

"Three…" Chloe felt so bad for Beca and for that baby that she knew she would've loved just as much as the rest of their children. Beca nodded trying to definitely calm her sobs "What happened to the doctor who helped Morrison?"

"Nothing." Beca shrugged "I mean, he's not a doctor anymore, they won't let him… but he's free out there. He lives here in New York, has a family, I've heard."

"Never tried to find him?"

"Yes. But I figured if I got arrested things would get worse for me… and also, when the truths finally were spoken… I don't know, I thought he being kicked out of the hospital was enough. Although it isn't, of course."

From that on, Beca was boxing more often and more aggressively than ever. But Chloe knew she needed that release, so she let her, and Beca always did meditation after boxing and came out of the room as relaxed and calmed as a baby, tickling people and playing around, goofing, so it was fine. Trying to enlighten the environment at her house for Thanksgiving, Chloe talked with her parents suggesting inviting the Swansons, which they later did. The night before Thanksgiving, Scott, Beca, Chloe, Gwen, Finn, Aubrey and Jesse, found someone to leave the children with and went to the 'Titanium' for a few drinks. Well, Beca couldn't drink because she was taking meds both for her brain and for the after surgery stuff, and Chloe couldn't because she was breastfeeding, but they had some of the best cocktails without alcohol of New York. Beca had written a new song that month, and even if it was so personal at first she didn't want to show it, suddenly she felt like singing it, as she hadn't been able to put the miscarriage to the depths of her brain since Riley's illness –from which the baby had, by then, completely recovered- and she climbed onstage.

"This is… for everyone who ever lost someone before being able to discover how amazing they were." Beca said simply, taking her guitar and sitting on the stool, breathing deeply before closing her eyes [Again, I'm pretending it's written by Beca, but it's actually by Daughtry. And I slightly modified the lyrics, by the way] "And more in particular, for someone that left a month like this one, three years ago. I never knew your gender or thought a name… but whatever Mitchell you were… you were loved as hell." She breathed deeply again and started playing " _In May could have been the day, that you blow out your candles, make a wish as you close your eyes. In May could have been the day, everybody was laughing, instead I just sit here and cry. Who would you be? What would you look like when you looked at me for the very first time? Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._ "Beca sniffled out of the microphone, but her voice didn't break. The crowds had lights in the air, moving them to the sides, in the dark room. Chloe and the rest of their friends and family contemplated her sadly. " _Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you. I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a ray of light we never knew. Gone to soon… yeah. Would you have been president? Or a painter? An author? Or sing like your mother? One thing is evident, would've given all I had, would've loved you like no other. Who would you be? What would you look like? Would you have my smile or my eyes? Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life. Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you, I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a ray of light we never knew. Gone too soon… yeah._ " She didn't lose her energy and beautiful, powerful voice at any moment, even if her eyes were glassy " _Ooohh…_ _Not a day goes by… Oohhh… Ooohhh… Oooohhh… I'm always asking why… Ohhh… Ohhh… And not a day goes by, that I don't think of you. I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose such a beautiful light we never knew. Gone to soon… you were gone too soon… Yeah… Oohhh… Oohhhh… And not a day goes by! That I don't think of you!_ " At the end her eyes were glassy and she looked up to the lights of the spotlights. After the song, she put her mixes back, and dragged her feet between the multitude back to Chloe, who was already walking towards her, and they ended up hugging each other tightly.

"Hey, you know what you could do tonight? I mean, since it's almost Thanksgiving." Scott said suddenly, a while later, as they sat.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Well, you're thankful because at least you got to experience a bit of a pregnancy. And since that baby never left any physical thing in this world to remember him or her… you should get a tattoo. You should memorialize it, you have a bunch of tattoos already." Beca looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded slowly.

"Hell yeah!" Beca sat up straight "Let's go get me a tattoo!"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked with a tiny frown.

"I've never been so sure." Beca smiled a bit "I have more tattoos and they all memorialize something, they all make me remember something when I spot them, and one day when I'm old and forgetful, I'll still know they meant something special. I want one… for the baby."

That decided, the whole group of friends went to Beca's all time favorite tattoo artist in New York City, all excited to see what Beca was gonna get. She spoke with the artist for a while, in private, and then Chloe got closer to the bed Beca was lying on, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them and her panties just a tiny bit down. Chloe frowned.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm getting the tattoo here." Beca pointed around the verge of her pubis "Over my useless uterus. For the one time it wasn't useless." Beca smiled a little and Chloe grinned kissing her "Hailee is going to tattoo me two little black hands. Right in the middle." She smiled proudly and Chloe couldn't help but smile too at her illusion.

Hailee, the artist, gently cleaned the area and drew a sketch of the tattoo, that Beca liked, so she started to do it. Chloe realized it was such a sensitive zone it probably hurt, judging by Beca's clenched teeth and occasionally sounds, but nevertheless the brunette kept the same excitement in her eyes, contemplating the process. The friends contemplated it too, curious because most of them had never gotten a tattoo.

"Voila!" Hailee grinned when her job was done, handing Beca a small mirror to see it better. Beca grinned and her eyes immediately filled with tears. Hailee would get a couple big hugs before the night came to an end.

In the morning, Beca found herself staring at the tattoo, her fingers passing over the plastic that protected it, amazed. She was in the bathroom and she just loved the tattoo. The only thing her uterus ever made right.

"Becs!" Chloe called her "Could you go to the market? There is something I asked them to bring for tonight's meal and they didn't have it when I went."

"Alright." Beca went out of the bathroom, already dressed, and kissed Chloe "Anything else?"

"Uhm… if you could buy some more diapers…" Chloe, in her pajamas, smiled like if she did something sneaky and Beca chuckled before kissing her again.

"On my way. Meet you at your parents?"

"Sure!" Chloe smiled waving goodbye.

Beca found herself struck in traffic on her way to the Beale's house. In their usual market the brand and size of diapers the girls used had run out and Beca, being a festivity, had had it rough to find a shop where they had them, and she finally found it almost in the Bronx. But then all the families were going to other houses for the meal and the traffic was crazy. She found herself struck in traffic and when she finally was about to advance, some idiot went to cross in front of her and got stuck too, giving her desire to just drive forward and crash against the asshole's door. But then she saw who the asshole was, and she stopped the engine.

She felt herself almost feverish with a sudden incredible rage rising inside of her, numbing her senses and thoughts, and she walked out of the car. The driver of the other car went pale when saw her getting closer, a suddenly she pulled from his door so strongly it almost broke.

"Get out." Beca said menacing, with such coldness and rage she was something to be afraid of "Now."

"You're crazy…" the man, an old man, started.

"Out!" Beca launched forward upset, and roughly removed his belt and pulled him from the neck of his shirt, dragging him out of the car. She was fuming, she hadn't feel so much like an angry lion in her life, and she pushed the man roughly against the car "You!" she yelled, her eyes reflecting all the fury, all her muscles tense "You covered Morrison! You got rid of my baby's remains! You son of a bitch, I hope you root in hell disgrace, monster! You deserve worse than death!" then, she punched him so hard his nose cracked and his face filled with blood. He yelled and tried unsuccessfully to get rid of her.

Beca started kicking the old ex doctor, punching him stronger than ever, numb, dizzy from the rage, punching him everywhere she could, kicking him with her knees and feet, until he was on the ground covered in blood and asking for mercy, but Beca, crunched over him, had any. She stamped him against the ground and kept hitting him, insulting him and yelling at him. She didn't feel the pain of her hands, didn't hear her surroundings, didn't feel the tears down her cheek, didn't feel the pairs of arms trying to hold her back until somebody bigger than her had her kicking the air.

"Calm down tiger." The man that held her said, and then Beca realized she was sobbing. The ex doctor was unconscious and covered in blood.

"Let me go! He killed my baby! He killed the baby I was pregnant with!" she yelled with her whole lungs, and a new set of softer arms pulled her aside, into Beca's car, and sat her there, a woman speaking softly and tenderly, and she cried her eyes out. Beca explained between sobs that she wasn't a crazy bitch, that three years prior she had ended up in the hospital after an accident and she was pregnant and than man was friends of the man that got her pregnant by raping her, and he covered his friend and did nothing to save the unborn baby. Beca now attracted more compassion and when she got calmed down, the other woman cleaned her bloody hands with a bottle of water she had, and let her go without further question.

Beca was shaking in adrenaline, and as she calmed down, as she went home and breathed better, her hands started hurting a lot, and her knees. She realized her hands were covered in bruises and in some parts the skin had teared and bleed. She saw the hour and saw she was half an hour late and had three missing calls from Chloe, but since she was already by the house, she just parked and stood out of the car. Chloe immediately ran out of the house.

"Where were you? Why weren't you taking your phone? I was so worried Beca!" Beca stood there, her eyes still glassy, her hands stiff, her t-shirt a bit bloodstained. Chloe's eyes widened and her hands cupped Beca's face "What happened to you baby? Oh my sweet girl, what happened?" Beca was still a bit of in shock herself, and she chuckled.

"You should've seen him." Beca replied. Chloe frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"I was stuck in traffic and saw, right in front of me Chlo, the doctor. The one who didn't save my baby. Morrison's friend. I punched him so hard Chlo… I lost track of time and reality, I was like in some trance… I got a bit of revenge." Beca smiled. Chloe's mouth opened bewildered "I only hurt my hands. I guess he'll be fine, he just passed out. Chlo, it was wonderful."

"What the… go. Inside, go." Chloe didn't even know what to say or do. She felt exasperated, like if she was dealing with a teenager, and Noah still had a few years before that stage.

Beca's shoulders slumped and she walked into the house.

"What…?" Scott started to ask seeing her in the corridor.

"Broke the nose of Doctor Son of A Bitch" Beca replied with her hands held like if she was a surgeon and didn't want to brush them against anything before the surgery, from how much they hurt. Scott's eyebrows raised and Chloe entered the house, closing the main door behind her.

"Go to the bathroom Beca." Chloe instructed firmly "I'll get something for your hands." Beca nodded and walked there, sensing Chloe's upset. Chloe sighed and shook her head, a hand of her hip and another on her hair "This woman…" she murmured walking towards the table where everyone waited to start eating "Start, Beca and I will be here in short."

Scott had taken a bit of ice from the kitchen in the meantime, and he was joined with Chloe before both of them walked to the bathroom where Beca stood with her hands on the sink, in cold water. Chloe took the ice and wrapped a towel around it before softly taking Beca's hands and wrapping them with the towel with the ice.

"Thanks" Beca said. Adrenaline down, she had started to become not angry again, but incredibly sad thinking on her baby, and on Chloe's disappointment.

"You have blood stains on your clothes." Scott commented.

"It's not my blood." Beca replied "I'll clean it up so the kids don't get scared. Being fresh it should go easily…" she dared to look at Chloe, who had a slight frown while she carefully tapped Beca's hands with the cold towel, the hands already clean because of the cold water Beca had them into earlier, and the tears of skin in her knuckles clearly visible now "Look, I'm sorry I didn't act like an adult Chloe, I know I could have gotten myself in too much trouble…"

"That you don't know if you've gotten yourself into or not, yet." Chloe interjected and Beca conceded a nod.

"I know. But Chloe, you don't know what it is like. If somebody killed Noah or one of the girls and then walked down the street just like that, wouldn't you feel the rage I felt? Wouldn't you hit them like I did? Wouldn't you stop paying attention to the possible consequences like I did?" Chloe huffed.

"I know Beca. I know…" Chloe sighed and looked at Beca's hands "Can you move them? Are they broken?" Beca winced while stirring her fingers and moving her whole hand slowly.

"Nothing feels broken, but it hurts. I guess they'll be numb for a while." Beca replied "I'm fine, really. You two go and start eating if you haven't yet, and I'll clean myself up in a minute and be there."

Beca was at the table in five minutes, her clothes clean thanks to years of periods and having military and FBI related injuries to clean up. Accustomed to mask anything and everything including psychological and physical pain, she waved to the family, apologized for the delay, and spoke about how crazy traffic was and how their usual shop was closed and she had to go to one that by the way she recommended because of the cheapest and variety of products. She casually kissed Noah's temple and smiled widely at him asking if he liked the turkey, while he responded he preferred chicken, but it wasn't so bad.

"…And then I took the ball and gave my team another point." Daniel was telling them all about his last gym class.

"That's pretty good!" Elizabeth smiled proudly at her grandson "Do you play basketball at your school too, Noah?"

"Sometimes, but I prefer 'cops and thieves' I was once the thief, but then I realized I was better as a cop. Is a funny game, if nobody gets upset for being caught." Noah smiled a bit.

"You kids should all go play outside today" Finn commented "The day is beautiful and we probably won't have many more warm days this November."

"That's right, I heard it'll be raining next week." Gwen added.

"Can we, Mr. Beale?" Katy asked Charles, who sat close to her.

"Yeah sure, that's what the garden is for!" Charles smiled at the children "But finish that dessert first!" The kids did that and a bit later, after crowding around the babies for a bit, they ran to the garden with a ball. "So, traffic was crazy, uh?"

"Incredibly." Beca nodded "Almost claustrophobically, it took me an eternity to come." Beca added to support herself, although she wasn't lying "By the way, sorry I didn't pick up my phone. Had it in silence and didn't realize."

"It's alright, people isn't supposed to drive while being on the phone anyway." Elizabeth shrugged it off. One of the babies started crying, quickly followed by the other, and Beca got up.

"I'm going." Beca smiled at Chloe and ran to the living room, picking up the two babies that were in their baby carriage, extra big one so the two could go together, by the sofa. Beca happily took the two of them at once and rocked them while leaving the room. She went to the garden, seeing the kids playing basketball, and sat the girls on her lap, snuggling them against her "Okay, clean diapers… you ate not long ago… uhm, you're just lonely?" the girls were already crying less, so she nodded with a little smile "That's okay, I get lonely too sometimes." She looked at the girls. Was her baby a twin too? Or maybe three? Was a boy? A girl? Would they like football or basketball more? Would they be gay or straight? Good or bad with studies? Talented writer or talented swimmer? Would they be short like her or tall? Would they be as kind and generous as Noah or more difficult like her? She looked at the clouds in the sky and then back at the babies on her lap, a knot in her throat. Why did she feel so lonely so often? She had a wonderful family after all. Maybe some people were destined to feel lonely forever? Maybe there is emptiness that just can't be filled again? " _And not a day goes by, that I don't think on you…_ I guess we'll never know, uh?" she looked at the girls, that were falling asleep again "Do you know you could've had two older siblings? Noah, who's nine… and a three year old one. Maybe another girl, who knows… but they're in heaven, just like grandpa Ben and grandma Anne. If heaven exists, that's right." She looked up at the clouds again "One day you'll look up at the clouds too, and dream… and you'll see lions and faces in the clouds… but you'll never see the ones you'll want to. Maybe heaven doesn't exist. Maybe that Spanish writer, Julio Llamazares, was right, and for every person that dies, a new star is born. But the only thing I know for sure is that those who you keep always remembering, and remembering what they taught you and the things you did together, are always alive… but of course… what do you do if the one that left didn't get to have memories with you? Didn't learn to talk or walk, didn't get a face or a complete body or a name? if you never met them but you knew they were alive because you felt them inside?" she shrugged sadly.

Beca decided to go back inside, seeing the girls were more sleepy, and she was slowly walking to the living room trying not to make noise or move too much so they wouldn't wake up. Then she heard the family talking in the table, that was in the same room as the living room, and she stopped to hear.

"…She could've killed him Aubrey, what if he gets her in prison now?" Chloe was saying.

"Then if I were Beca I would throw all the weight of the law against him, maybe the jury will be in her favor. They really hate people who kill unborn babies." Aubrey replied.

"I would've done the same. Sorry Chlo, but you gotta accept that's how Mitchells work, if the system fails as much as it has failed to Beca so far, then why don't take the matter in our own hands?" Scott was reasoning.

"Well I don't know, to avoid prison?" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"It's complicated Chloe. You can't just expect her to see that bastard around and do nothing." Charles commented.

"Yeah, and even more after Morrison and Shepherd got away, practically." Elizabeth added.

"Although it is true she could've killed him and then she would be in serious trouble." Jesse commented "I can only imagine how furious she must've gotten he paid for all who didn't."

"Are her hands fine?" Gwen asked.

"Yes Gwen they are, thank you." Beca replied entering the living room, finally sick of hearing. She smiled at the sleeping girls putting them back in their baby carriage and tucking them with their blankets "You know Chloe, I wouldn't get mad if you spoke about me in front of me." Beca added walking to the table and sitting again next to Chloe.

"Have you called and make sure you didn't kill him?" Chloe asked ignoring her sentence.

"No. Chloe, I don't care if he's dead." Beca shrugged and Chloe looked horrified "I mean, I know he's not, so I'm not worried about it, that's what I meant. I know he's not dead because he's twice as big as I am, and maybe he has a concussion and some broken ribs and of course, the nose, but that's it. He'd be the first person I kill from street fighting."

"But you aren't sure." Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Chloe I'm not a murderer." Beca replied.

"So wouldn't you have killed him if you had gotten the chance?" Chloe asked staring at Beca with her piercing blue eyes. Beca knew what Chloe wanted to hear, and knowing it wasn't what she wanted to say, she looked away "Oh my God Beca, seriously?! You have to be kidding me!"

"Chloe, what part of this you don't get?" Beca asked calmly "If he, or Morrison, or Shepherd, had ever put a hand on you, or Noah, or the girls, or anybody in our family or friends, I wouldn't have rested until I had killed them, personally killed them. My job was to kill Chloe, that was my job in the Air Force, don't pretend you don't know it, soldiers are killers sent to make their own justice in the name of their country when the presidents feel like it, so don't get surprised when my first instinct when the system fails, time after time, is to get a gun and my car and go find whoever screwed up and end them. This is who you married Chloe." Beca said as if she was explaining the most obvious thing "And… maybe that baby was never born, maybe never had all their organs, all their fingers, or a name or a gender, but it was my child and I loved it just like I love Noah, just like I love Madeleine or Riley. And you can't understand that, because you've never lost a baby. And most importantly, you've never lost a baby because somebody or a number of people better said in this case, wanted to kill you just because you knew too much, and the child inside of you to avoid further trouble. You've never lost a baby because somebody hurt you so bad they couldn't survive, and then never fought to keep the baby alive so they could erase the problem and not feel like murderers. I'm the only one who has ever fought for that child and for God sakes Chloe, I would kill that bastard and feel no regrets. If he died today the only thing I would worry about is about going to prison, but I would sleep calm knowing at least one, after all my years of sacrifice and investigating, one of three got the punishment deserved."

Sometime of silence passed, each thinking in their own things, and Beca contemplated her hands on the table.

"God Beca…" Chloe finally interrupted the silence, her voice a bare whisper, and Beca didn't dare to look "When did you become so cold?"

"At some point between being told somebody blew my father up and being told I couldn't even see him one last time because there was no body to bury." Beca replied plainly.

"One day you'll have to get over that Becs…" Gwen intervened "You let it control ten years of your life."

"I would've gotten over it long ago if the system wouldn't have bullshit me and my family with lies. If the man who killed him hadn't raped me, beaten me up, abused me, insulted me, ridiculed me, ruined family life, and etc, etc, etc, for years. If he wouldn't have spend just a bit more than a year in prison after all that cost me to get him in there, only to end up dying quickly and not even in my hands. If the system wouldn't have failed me time after time and let the bigger responsible, a son of a bitch that faked to be my father's bestie for more than thirty years and my protector for another bunch, get away. Yeah, who would have any trouble sleeping with all of that inside and with the fact that the one who did nothing to protect the only child I could've ever birthed, like it was his job to do, is walking freely down the streets with his family celebrating Thanksgiving?" Beca said in angry rambling with glassy eyes "Yeah, and he still gets everybody's sympathy and I'm the crazy one. Jesus, I must be such a cruel monster, poor guy! Yeah, is Beca's fault not to be less revengeful and move on. Well Chloe" she suddenly looked at Chloe "for your information, they made me who I am today. And this is who you married and you were supposed to know that since quite long ago. It's not my fault I'm messed up, and I'm trying my hardest to be the best version of myself, but I'll let you know that if I can ever kill a single person that's partially responsible for this, I will. And you might not understand a thing, but be thankful you're not walking in my shoes. I will not feel any remorse if that monster dies, and I hope when he finally does, he suffers half of what I've suffered for the past ten years. If you had dreams with the baby you never got to birth, knowing you will never experience that miracle of life again, maybe you'd at least try to understand."

There was some time of silence again, and Beca spent it looking down in frustration. Why was her family so judgmental? Why couldn't they at least accept they would never understand and just try to be good? Because she, like always, was the bad one. She was the one that needed to change. Then, Elizabeth spoke.

"Beca, you're clearly overwhelmed with bullshit and it's killing you inside, so what if you tell us anyway you think we can help? And we'll try our best to help, we're family after all."

Beca's lip quivered. She wasn't ready for her mother in law to show so much comprehension for her right then. The knot in her throat grew until it hurt to gulp, and she sighed with the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Beca whispered "But I'm afraid I don't know. All I want is to go back in time and keep myself out of anything military related, and make all the good decisions. To keep feeling that baby grow and met him or her. And I will never have any of that so…" she shrugged.

"Let's go home." Chloe suggested kindly rubbing Beca's back "We can put the girls in our bed and snuggle up for a while."

"Why don't you guys take Chloe's car, give me the keys of Beca's, and I'll stay and drive Noah and I home later?" Scott suggested "That way you can have some privacy and Noah doesn't have to stop having fun with his cousins."

Beca nodded and stood, pulling the keys out of her pocket and giving it to Scott.

"That car costs more than you, so if you scratch it, I'll kill you." Beca joked to recover part of her dignity, and Scott smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm an awesome driver." Beca nodded and Chloe stood up too.

 _Cries echoed in the room. Beca woke up confused in a hospital bed. Who was crying? She looked around, and smiled when she saw Chloe coming with something in her arms._

 _"What are you doing here?" Beca asked "I thought you hated me and were having sex with Jared."_

 _"I thought so." Chloe nodded "But I always loved you Beca. And I will always do… Shepherd and Morrison have been arrested honey. All the truth is out and… I forgive you. I left Jared. I want you." Chloe sat on the verge of Beca's bed holding a baby "How are you feeling?" she added using a hand to stroke Beca's face, and she closed her eyes._

 _"Tired." Beca nodded "I… this is unbelievable Chloe, are you serious?"_

 _"Of course." Chloe leaned, and kissed her. Beca smirked into the kiss "I love you."_

 _"Good." The cry keep going and Beca frowned looking at the baby "Chloe, did you steal a baby? We already have Noah, you know…"_

 _"How silly is momma uh?" Chloe kissed the baby's forehead and looked at Beca "Beca silly, it's yours! It's our baby! Morrison got you pregnant, remember? But don't worry because this one is definitely like momma. And we're gonna make a great person out of this little bunch of giggles."_

 _"That's my baby? I birthed them?" Beca grinned and Chloe nodded grinning and giving her the baby._

 _"Don't you remember? You pushed so well honey, you did such an amazing job…"_

"Fuck you!" Beca was kicking her sac again, punching it while remembering the dream she had just had. Her hands hurt, but she didn't care. Chloe and her had gone to bed with the girls the second they got home, and now she was the only one awake, tears running down her cheeks.

She pulled apart from the sack, removing the gloves and stroking the tattoo under the verge of her pants… Her eyes found a picture of Ben smiling at her from a shelf and she suddenly felt so angry. She took it, and threw it against the wall with an angry yell, the picture breaking the second it hit the wall.

"Screw you!" Beca yelled to it.

"Beca." Chloe sounded worried "What's wrong? Is that… Beca that's your dad…" Chloe took the picture from between the broken glass, blowing to remove the glass from it.

"Break it." Beca snapped "In a hundred pieces."

"No Beca." Chloe shook her head and when Beca tried to get it from her, she put it in the tallest part of a bookshelf and grabbed Beca by the arms "No. That's your children's grandfather, my father in law and most importantly, your daddy. And I won't let you do something you will regret."

"This is all his fault, Chloe." Beca snapped with tears in her eyes "It's all his fault! Hadn't he joined the Air Force, anything would be like this! Everything would be better! And I would have a dad and… and…" she was sobbing now and Chloe hugged her tightly.

"And nothing Beca. What could've been it's not important because it's not real. And your father was a great man who made a real big mistake… but you can't get mad at the man who loved you more than any other." Beca cried strongly against her chest and Chloe held her tightly "We all make big mistakes Beca. You can't hate him for that, you need to forgive him. Stop trying to find someone to hit for everything…"

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Wow, "The Last Battle" it's over! Only the Epilogue left, that will be here in a few days!_

 _So, I know it's been long… guess what, life got in the middle. I am abandoning the writing of Pitch Perfect for now (I've written so many bechloe stories it feels like it's time to take a break) and I'm gonna be writing original stuff down in fiction press, but it feels right to first give you all the last few chapters of my uncompleted bechloe stories. This is the first of a few to finish up. Merry Christmas you all._

Chapter 33: This blood of mine.

In the next days, Beca seemed immersed in a trance too deep to try to pull her out, and still they tried. She was quiet, thoughtful, tired, and only reacted when the kids needed her the most. Scott tried to reach out for her, but she didn't want to talk, and Chloe tried everything she could think of, unsuccessfully.

A bad time of the year for the Mitchells was approaching, as December 10th came closer. Beca, however, was making anniversary plans, that Chloe was secretly intercepting and ruining for her own plans to succeed. One day starting December, Chloe was out of the house for the whole day, without another explanation than that she had some stuff to do and would be home as soon as possible.

When she did, was late at night and Beca was waiting for her awake in bed.

"Finally" Beca sighed when she saw her enter the bedroom "Where you screwing somebody else?" Chloe smirked, expecting that already.

"No." Chloe said "If you're not too tired, I need to talk to you." Beca nodded and Chloe, after putting her pajamas on, jumped on the bed next to her "So, I've been investigating a bit. Beca, it cost loads, but I found the doctor in Pakistan that took care of you when your plane got bombarded. I found a long list of doctors, nurses and other people that in any moment treated you in several countries until you reached New York, and then I found the nurse that treated you here."

"Chloe, what the hell baby…" Beca whispered tiredly, yawning.

"Listen. The first doctor in Pakistan noticed you were bleeding from your uterus. Noticed the baby was dying. He tried to save it unsuccessfully, it died because of the damage to your body, it had damaged him or her too." Beca looked perplexed at her "The doctor still had the papers and still remembered. He said in the report he did it was written you had suffered a miscarriage, and that report became untouchable until you arrived NYC. The report was changed the minute you arrived and the miscarriage erased." Beca's eyes were wet.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked "Why?" Chloe smiled and cupped her hand.

"Baby, the doctor you hit, his only crime was erase something from a paper. I'm not saying he's less to blame… I'm saying nobody stood doing nothing while the baby was dying. I'm saying people tried to help. I'm saying it's just Morrison's and Shepherd's fault, and maybe they didn't leave like you wanted… but Becs, they will always root in hell."

"You've spend the whole day out to make sure you knew if the baby I was pregnant with was ever taken care of by doctors?" Beca smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks "You're joking right?"

"They weren't ignored love. They weren't ignored. They were just too bad to be saved." Chloe stroke her cheek lovingly "The gender I never knew… but they did tell me it was just a baby, not more than one. It was four centimeters long, and it had two eyes, a nose, a mouth, a big alien head, two arms and legs, ten fingers, weighted less than a quarter of an ounce, had a brain, liver, kidneys, lungs, intestines, their heart beat between two and three times faster than yours, it was starting to have hair, and kick." Beca bit her lip to avoid a sob from coming and Chloe kissed her nose, caressing her face between her hands "It was already called a fetus. Beca, what I'm saying is… there was a body. There is a body." Beca's eyes widened.

"What?" she said with a broken voice "What?!"

"Sh… is it any familiar to you a doctor… Doctor Isfahani?" Chloe asked. Beca thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, it was a friend… I saved his daughter once at a street fight. He was always very grateful and they invited me for meals often. Why?"

"He was your main doctor in Pakistan. And as you were fighting to live, he thought he had to keep the remains of the baby. He knew they were taking you to Europe soon, and since your miscarriage was in Pakistan, he conserved the baby. It was ten weeks old. He thought he shouldn't bury it because he thought if you survived you'll want to bring it to the States, so he had it cremated after they took you out of the country. And he has always had it and taken good care of those remains waiting for the day you'll come for it. He never heard about anything that's been going on and didn't even know if you were alive, he was so happy when I called him Beca, he was incredibly excited and happy and he told me he had been invited to some conference in Portland Maine this week and that he can bring us the vase with the baby's ashes." Chloe was grinning really hard and Beca's mouth opened in surprise, then chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Chloe kissed her again "I told him we would be there. We agreed at a day and hour, by your house. He has taken care of it like his own baby Beca! he's so good!"

"Well, he was always incredibly good to me and cured me whenever I had something little…" Beca sobbed and hugged Chloe tightly "God Chloe, thank you, thank you! Oh God, thank you so much, you're the most incredible person…"

"I love you. And Beca… I love that baby too. If you had had it… I would've loved them just like I love the twins and Noah."

Beca was dying with nervousness in Portland, a few days later when the Beales, the Swansons, a few friends, Chloe, Scott, the kids and she, flew to Portland. They all wanted to meet the unborn baby and welcome it home like one more of their family. They had planned to bury the ashes with their grandparents, and Scott had quickly had a tiny grave done. Beca had found a name for the baby, a unisex baby so it wouldn't be it or them, or they anymore.

"He's coming. He's here!" Beca yelled suddenly, storming out of her childhood house. Doctor Isfahani came out of a car and Beca threw herself to his arms. She was thanking him profusely and they both had tears in their eyes. The Doctor wouldn't stop yelling 'You're alive!' the other stormed out of the house too and stood by the door, contemplating them. They were maybe a meter in front of them, not much.

"Hello family!" Doctor Isfahani saluted the others with a wave and then looked at Beca, holding her hands. They exchanged a few words in Pakistani and both grinned "I won't make you wait more." The old man said, and he turned around. A tall girl in her twenties maybe, was walking towards them with a grin and a small, beautiful wooden box in her hands. Beca yelled something in Pakistani that Chloe didn't understand, and ran and hugged her and the woman laughed hugging her back, so Chloe figured it was the girl Beca had saved. Chloe walked towards Beca and then the girl gave Beca the box. Beca's eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered and Chloe hugged her looking at the box. It was beautifully painted by hand and it said 'Baby Mitchell – November 6th 2013' and under, something in Pakistani.

"It means 'beloved child'" the girl informed Chloe. Beca was speechless. The Doctor then gave Chloe a small folder, and when Chloe opened, saw photos that weren't pretty and at the same time were beautiful. Showed a really small baby –or alien- and it was theirs. And when Beca saw it, it broke her.

They waited a few days to bury the baby, Beca needing time with the little box whose ashes she would sometimes contemplate for a bit before she got scared of aspiring them by accident, but the brunette also used the time to speak with the Isfahani –the wife and other children came the following day- and update themselves. Beca thanked them, and all of them did really, and swore to the Isfahani they would do anything for them. Not a single one of them could avoid crying when seeing the photos of the baby when Doctor Isfahani, as he told Beca, had to put it out of her. Apparently, Beca's body had protected it quite a lot, but her own damage had interrupted the communication baby-mom, so no food, blood, or anything reached the baby, and the baby died not long after the attack, probably before they found Beca. It didn't have blood or oxygen enough to survive, or nutrients. As simple as that.

The ceremony was quite simple and short. Scott caved a small hole between their parents' graves, and Beca stopped hugging the box, and crying over it, and deposited it gently. The box had been the most kissed box in the history of wooden boxes, probably. Then, Beca herself covered the box properly.

"You're home, Jude. You're home now." Beca whispered while doing so, tears making her vision blurry. But then, as she stood up and looked at the grave, she grinned, because their baby was found, and was home, and she could always come and see it, and it was safe forever. And she no longer had to suffer the anguish of not knowing what happened to Jude.

The family and friends planted flowers in front of the tiny grave, flowers of all colors and smells, and when it was over, they were all crying. Chloe put an arm around Beca, each of them holding a baby and Noah standing in front of them, and everybody contemplated the grave for a bit. It said 'Jude Beale Anne Mitchell – Nov. 6th 2013 (10 wks). Even if we will never know everything about you, and all you could've done, you were incredibly loved and your family will never forget you'. Jude meant praised, and they all loved it. They spontaneously started singing Beca's song 'Gone too soon', and when it was over, they left home.

Beca came back as often as she could, and told her child, and her parents about the day. Scott came too. Everybody did. When Benjamin's anniversary arrived, Beca was no longer mad at him, and hadn't felt so calm and relaxed in ages. This time, Scott, Beca, Chloe, and the three kids, were the only ones there, the rest were back at their homes.

"I think the battle's over." Beca said suddenly. The others looked at her in confusion.

"What battle?" Scott asked.

"Yeah mom, you left those long ago." Noah added. Beca grinned.

"I know. But I've never felt at peace until now." Beca said, and Chloe grinned too, holding Madeleine while Beca held Riley.

"The battle's over." Chloe kissed Beca and smiled. Beca wouldn't stop grinning, and looked at the graves, the flowers surviving despite the snow, and if they died, Beca was going to plant a tree anyway.

Beca looked up at the sky, and saw the clouds moving slowly, the sun shining brightly, making the cold go away. She knew everything was going to be okay.

"The last battle is over." Beca said then. And she had never felt as whole, happy and relaxed, worry-free, in her life.

 **Please leave reviews!**


End file.
